Nicht nur ein Granger
by Alea Thoron
Summary: Elf Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges findet sich Hermione in einer heiklen Situation wieder, als ihr einziger Sohn nach Hogwarts geht und ihr am strengsten gehütetes Geheimnis gefährdet: Dass er nicht nur ein Granger ist, sondern auch ein Snape!
1. Der Brief aus der magischen Welt

**Not Only A Granger**  
**The Wizarding Letter**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Elf Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges findet sich Hermione in einer heiklen Situation wieder, als ihr einziger Sohn nach Hogwarts geht und ihr am strengsten gehütetes Geheimnis gefährdet: Dass er nicht nur ein Granger ist, sondern auch ein Snape!

**DISCLAIMER****:** Nicht meines! Alles gehört J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING****:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA****:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, AleaThoron

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: (Bemerkungen des Autors primax) Ich hoffe, Ihr genießt das Lesen der Geschichte genauso, wie ich das Schreiben genieße! Es ist mein erster Schreibversuch, und ich würde mich über jegliches Feedback freuen. Ich möchte auch darauf hinweisen, dass Englisch nicht meine Muttersprache ist, aber dank meiner wundervollen Beta-Leserin SnarkyRoxy werdet Ihr nicht zu viel leiden müssen, also seid nett mit den Reviews ...

ferporcel

**T/N**: Dies ist nun die deutsche Übersetzung des Originals "Not only a Granger" durch Primax und ihren Beta Reader Sabine. Vielen Dank :0)

**A/Ü:** Vor einiger Zeit habe ich die Übersetzung mit Erlaubnis von ferporcel und Primax übernommen. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, aber nun sind alle bisher veröffentlichten Kapitel (36) fertig übersetzt. Ich habe die ersten 12 von Primax übersetzten Kapitel ein wenig überarbeitet und an meine Art der Übersetzung angepasst. Da ich keinen Zugriff auf die ursprüngliche Geschichte habe, um die neuen Kapitel einzustellen, musstte ich die Geschichte unter meinem eigenen Account neu posten. Grundlage der Übersetzung sind das portugiesische Original "Mais Que Um Granger", sowie die englische Übersetzung "Not Only a Granger" von ferporcel, beide auf AOO3.

"Mais Que Um Granger" http: slash slash archiveofourown dot org/ works/383101

"Not Only a Granger" http: slash slash archiveofourown dot org/works/373655

Es gibt wunderschöne Bilder von Nathan, der Hauptfigur, die ferporcel selbst gezeichnet hat. Ihr findet diese unter diesem Link:

http: slash slash browse dot deviantart dot com/?qh=§ion=&q=ferporcel

Und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Vergnügen bei einer der schönsten HG/SS-Geschichten, die ich kenne.

Alea Thoron

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 01: Der Brief aus der magischen Welt**

Hermione Granger saß am Tisch und genoss das Frühstück an einem Sonntag Morgen, als eine Eule durch das linke Fenster ihres Apartments flog. Obwohl sie bereits mehr als elf Jahre in der Muggel-Welt lebte, stand sie nach wie vor in Kontakt mit einigen ihrer Freunde aus der magischen Welt. Aber dies war keine ihr bekannte Eule; weder von Harry und Ginny, noch von Ron oder einem anderen der Weasleys.

Sie nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab und bot ihm ein Stück Toast an. Die Eule akzeptierte die Leckerei und flog aus dem gleichen Fenster wieder davon, durch das sie gekommen war. Hermione schaute auf das Pergament in ihren Händen und erkannte das Symbol auf dem Siegelwachs. Es war ein Brief aus Hogwarts.

Sie starrte den Brief minutenlang wie hypnotisiert an. _Ein Brief aus Hogwarts_ … _Wer schickt Briefe aus Hogwarts? Ich war sorgsam darauf bedacht, jeglichen Kontakt dorthin zu vermeiden, seit … Das ist ein offizieller Brief, Hermione!,_ warnte sie sich in Gedanken.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, drehte sie den Brief in ihren Händen herum, las den Namen darauf und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte diesem Tag entgegengesehen, doch ganz tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie noch eine gewisse Hoffnung gehegt, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde. Seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr hatte er magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt, und doch hatte sie entgegen aller logischen Überlegungen immer noch gehofft, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen möge. Selbst wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Hoffnungen unbegründet und unlogisch waren, hatte sie doch auch jetzt noch gehofft, dass dieser Brief sie niemals erreichen würde.

Sie legte den gefürchteten Brief auf den Tisch und nippte an dem Tee in ihrer Tasse. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war der Brief immer noch da. Sie starrte auf das gelbliche Pergament, das vor ihr lag, und versuchte nachzudenken. Es war ein verlorener Kampf, wie sie wusste. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, seit er geboren worden war, und hatte doch nie eine Antwort gefunden, die dieses Problem lösen konnte. Sie seufzte, hob ihren Blick von dem Brief und traf auf tiefschwarze Augen, die sie anstarrten.

»Guten Morgen, Mum«, begrüßte sie ihr Sohn und nahm auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz. »Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?«

»Nein, es ist nichts«, entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Eiern auf ihrem Teller zu. »Warum sollte irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein?«

»Du hast auf diesen Brief aus der Zauberer-Welt gestarrt, seit ich in den Raum kam. Hat fast eine Minute gedauert, bis du meine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt hast«, sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. »Ist er von Onkel Harry oder Onkel Ron?«

_Warum muss er auf diese Art spöttisch lächeln?__,_ dachte sie und seufzte erneut. _Er erinnert bemerkenswert stark an seinen Vater, wenn er __spöttisch lächelt __... oder das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzieht, oder ..._Sie wurde durch die Stimme ihres Sohnes aus ihren umherschweifenden Gedanken gerissen.

»Mum! Hör auf, mich anzustarren!«, ermahnte er sie mit kräftiger Stimme und verzog das Gesicht. »Bist du okay? Du siehst heute Morgen ein wenig … verloren aus. Ist es der Brief aus der magischen Welt?«, fragte er, und noch bevor seine Mutter seine Handlungen vorhersehen konnte, nahm er den Brief vom Tisch. Sie versuchte, ihm den Brief wegzunehmen, aber es war bereits zu spät – er hatte ihn sich bereits geschnappt.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Brief, konnte aber weder den Namen des Absenders finden, noch erkannte er das Symbol auf dem Siegel wieder. Mit einer intuitiven Bewegung drehte er den Brief um und seine Augen weiteten sich im selben Moment, als seine Mutter ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlug.

_**Mr. Nathan Granger  
Wingfield Court, E14 2DR  
Virginia Quay  
London**_

»Mum, der ist für mich! Wer würde mir einen magischen Brief schicken? Er ist nicht von Onkel Harry oder Onkel Ron, und ich kenne keinen anderen Zauberer«, sagte er, während er weiterhin auf das Pergament in seinen Händen starrte. Er drehte den Brief um und brach das Siegel, während er ein weiteres Seufzen seiner Mutter hörte. Den Brief auseinander faltend, begann er zu lesen.

**HOGWARTS SCHULE  
für Hexerei und Zauberei**

**Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall  
Mitglied des Zaubergamots**

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Granger,**

**Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beiliegend finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.**

**Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis spätestens 31. Juli.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Filius Flitwick  
Stellvertretender Schulleiter**

Hermione nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht, als sie hörte, wie er den Brief entfaltete. Sie wusste ganz genau, welche Worte dort geschrieben standen. Sie beobachtete, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte: Von dem Stirnrunzeln, das in seinem Gesicht stand, als er das Pergament entfaltete, zu einem Ausdruck der Überraschung, als er las, dass der Brief aus Hogwarts war, und letztendlich zu einem breiten Grinsen, nachdem er die letzte Zeile gelesen hatte und wieder seine Mutter ansah.

»Ich bin ein Zauberer!«, verkündete er mit Selbstzufriedenheit in seiner Stimme.

Sie konnte sich der Woge von Stolz und Freude, die in ihr aufwallte, nicht erwehren. Sein breites Grinsen war ansteckend, und sie erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie sie ihn ebenfalls anlächelte, die Tränen ignorierend, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie hatte aus Verzweiflung und Verlust geweint, als er das Siegelwachs des Briefes brach, aber jetzt … sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Gefühle zu ergründen. _Bin ich darüber nun glücklich oder traurig?,_ ertappte sich selbst beim Nachdenken._Ich bin definitiv stolz auf ihn. Er scheint wirklich glücklich darüber zu sein, herausgefunden zu haben, dass auch er ein Zauberer ist. Aber … keine Aber, Hermione!,_ mahnte sie sich innerlich. _Lass ihn selbst entscheiden, so, wie es auch deine Eltern bei dir gemacht haben._

»Mum, hast du irgendwas von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?«, fragte Nathan.

»Tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Was hast du gesagt?«, fragte sie und wandte ihm wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu.

»Ich habe gefragt, wann du Zeit haben wirst, damit wir die Bücher und die Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die ich brauchen werde, kaufen gehen können. Und außerdem müssen wir so bald wie möglich eine Eule schicken, um zu bestätigen, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen werde!«, sagte er mit demselben Enthusiasmus, den seine Mutter von sich selbst wiedererkannte, wenn sie voller Erwartung vor einer neuen aufregenden Herausforderung stand.

Dies machte es überflüssig, die Frage laut auszusprechen, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag. _Aus seinen Reaktionen und Worten geht mehr als eindeutig hervor,_ _dass er eine magische Ausbildung einer Ausbildung nach Muggel-Art vorzieht. Er wird nach Hogwarts gehen. Oh Gott! Er geht nach Hogwarts!__,_ dachte sie und ihr Lächeln verschwand genau in dem Moment aus ihrem Gesicht, in dem sie sich an ihr Problem erinnerte. Sie musste ihn ohnehin fragen, und so erkundigte sie sich, ein Wunder ersehnend: »Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du auf eine Schule für Zauberei gehen willst, Nathan? Es wird sich wirklich sehr stark von der Schule unterscheiden, die du jetzt besuchst, und deine Freunde werden nicht mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen können«, gab sie ihm gegenüber mit hoffnungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck zu bedenken.

Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment aufmerksam, bevor er fragte: »Möchtest du nicht, dass ich gehe? Ich dachte, du wärest stolz darauf, dass ich ein Zauberer bin«, sagte er leise.

»Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Nathan. Ich frage dich nur, ob das wirklich das ist, was du willst. Möchtest du ein Zauberer sein, Nathan?« Entgegen allen Erwartungen hoffte sie auf eine negative Antwort, doch die auf ihre Worte folgende Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Nathan war aufgesprungen, kaum dass sie ihre letzte Frage beendet hatte, einen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht. »Du möchtest nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin? Warum? Du bist doch eine Hexe! Und mein Vater war ein Zauberer, richtig? Du sprichst nie über ihn, aber ich weiß, dass er einer war! Und ich werde – verdammt noch mal – auch ein Zauberer sein. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts!« Und damit verließ er die Küche und ließ seine besorgte Mutter auf die Wohnzimmertür starrend zurück.

Sie seufzte schwer und vergrub einmal mehr ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. _Warum musste er seinen Vater in die Sache hineinziehen? Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass er ein Zauberer war, woher hat er nur diese Vorstellung?_ Niemals hatte sie die Identität von Nathans Vater enthüllt. Nicht Nathan, nicht einmal seinem Vater gegenüber. Es war eine Entscheidung, die sie bereits vor seiner Geburt getroffen hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass die Leute niemals danach fragten. Nathan fragte einmal im Jahr, immer an seinem Geburtstag. Ihre Antwort war grundsätzlich immer die gleiche: »Der Name deines Vaters ist nicht wichtig, Nathan. Wir haben einander und das ist, was wichtig ist!« Er war natürlich nicht glücklich mit ihrer Antwort, und die Frage wurde zu einer Geburtstagstradition. Nathan war so starrköpfig und zielstrebig, dass es schwierig war zu erkennen, von wem er diese Eigenschaften geerbt hatte – von seiner Mutter oder von seinem Vater, am wahrscheinlichsten aber doch von beiden. Hermione änderte ihre Antwort allerdings nie. Sie verteidigte ihr Geheimnis mit aller Macht, selbst wenn dies zu einer Auseinandersetzung führte.

An seinem achten Geburtstag war Nathan derartig fest entschlossen, die Identität seines Vaters herauszufinden, dass er den ganzen Tag über nichts aß und sich weigerte, auch nur ein einziges Geschenk zu öffnen. Nach einer Woche gab er seinen Widerstand auf, aber Hermione war zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch sein Verhalten wirklich beunruhigt. Sie litt unter jeder Mahlzeit, die er ablehnte, unter jedem hasserfüllten Blick, den er auf sie richtete. Sogar Harry, der sie bei besonderen Terminen wie Geburtstagen oder Feiertagen besuchte, war in jenem Jahr erschüttert, und kam am nächsten Tag noch einmal zurück, um nach ihnen zu sehen.

»Warum beendest du dieses verdammte Mysterium nicht ein für alle mal, Hermione? Es ist okay, 'Mione. Ich werde nicht über dich urteilen, noch werde ich böse auf dich sein. Nicht nach acht Jahren, noch nicht einmal, wenn es Snape ist«, sagte Harry in jenem Jahr. Es war lange her, seit er das Thema zwischen ihnen zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Mit großer Sicherheit hatte Harry die offensichtlichen physischen Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Severus Snape und Nathan bemerkt, hatte jedoch Hermione niemals direkt danach gefragt, und sie bestritt seinen Verdacht niemals, noch bestätigte sie ihn. »Ich werde dich nicht fragen, Hermione, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du das Gefühl hast, du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du darüber reden kannst. Und ich denke wirklich, Nathan sollte wissen, wer sein Vater ist.« Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie darüber gesprochen hatten.

Sie wusste von Harry und Ron, dass Severus Snape zurück in Hogwarts war und Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Nach dem Ende des Krieges war sein Name durch all das Beweismaterial reingewaschen worden, das Albus Dumbledore hintergelassen hatte, um seine Unschuld und Loyalität zu beweisen. Nun, er wurde noch immer von Vielen für seine Handlungen in jener Nacht gehasst, in welcher der frühere Schulleiter starb – und für seine Verbindungen zu Voldemort. Er hatte niemals den _Avada__Kedavra_ geleugnet, mit dem er Dumbledore belegt hatte, dennoch wurde er durch den Zaubergamot freigesprochen, nachdem der Hohe Rat Dumbledores Erinnerungen und Briefe analysiert hatte, die die Gespräche und Hintergründe wiedergaben, die maßgeblich zu Professor Snapes Handlungen in jener Nacht geführt hatten.

Hermione war eine der Wenigen, die nach dem Tod des Schulleiters ihre Hoffnungen hinsichtlich der Loyalität des Spions aufrechterhielt. Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass der große Albus Dumbledore sich über einen derartig langen Zeitraum hinweg hätte irren können, und versuchte selbst dann noch Beweise zu finden, dass Snape dem Orden loyal ergeben war, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was Harry darüber sagte, was Snape getan habe. Und von den vielen Theorien, auf die sie stieß, war eine die Richtige, und sie fanden die Erinnerungen und Briefe, die Dumbledore ihnen hintergelassen hatte, und die bewiesen, dass Professor Snape ihn auf seinen Befehl hin getötet hatte.

Danach war Severus Snape wieder in seiner Rolle als Spion für den Orden zurück, und sein Beitrag war ausschlaggebend für ihren Sieg im Krieg. Er hatte viele Leben gerettet, einschließlich ihres eigenen, als sie während eines Gefechts zwischen Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix gefangen genommen worden war. Es war nur noch ein Horcrux übrig, und sie standen kurz vor Ende des Krieges, als sie von den Todessern gefangen genommen wurde. Sie blieb für die neun Tage in deren Gewalt, neun Tage, die Harry benötigte, um das Artefakt und Voldemort selbst zu vernichten, und blieb dank Snape praktisch unversehrt. Er beschützte sie vor den anderen Todessern – so gut er konnte – ohne sich einem Verdacht auszusetzen, der seine Tarnung hätte auffliegen lassen können, und Hermione war ihm dankbar dafür.

Das war einer der Hauptgründe dafür, warum sie niemandem sagte, dass er Nathans Vater war. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun, nicht nach der Qual, von der sie wusste, dass er sie fühlte, für das, was er hatte tun müssen, um sie zu beschützen. Nein, sie würde niemals irgendjemandem erzählen, dass Severus Snape der Vater ihres Sohnes war. Nicht einmal Nathan oder Severus.

Andererseits würde Nathan ab September in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Sie konnte ihm das nicht verweigern. Sie konnte Nathan nicht verbieten, Hogwarts zu besuchen, wenn sie selbst sehr genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, diesen Brief in Empfang zu nehmen. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Sie würde sich – so gut sie konnte – mit den Konsequenzen auseinandersetzen. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor gewesen, oder?

Sie verließ den Tisch mit einem erneuten Seufzer und machte sich auf den Weg, um Nathan zu suchen. Sie fand seine Schlafzimmertür geschlossen und klopfte deshalb dreimal leicht an. Als sie sich gerade zum Gehen wandte, um im Wohnzimmer zu warten, bis er bereit war, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, flog die Zimmertür mit einem Knall auf. Nathan saß bereits wieder auf seinem Bett, seinen Brief umklammernd, mit hocherhobenem Kinn und einem trotzigen Blick in seinen Augen. Sie seufzte und betrat den Raum.

»Nathan, ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass du eingeladen wurdest, in Hogwarts zu lernen – wirklich. Ich bin nur traurig, weil das bedeutet, dass du dein Zuhause verlassen wirst … mich verlassen wirst …« _und deinem Vater begegnest_, ergänzt sie in Gedanken. Es stimmte. Ein Teil ihrer Traurigkeit war darin begründet, dass sie ihren kleinen Jungen – ihr Baby – würde gehen lassen müssen. »Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass du so weit weg von mir lebst …«

Nathan stand von seinem Bett auf und umschloss seine Mutter in einer engen Umarmung. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken, die schon wieder ihre Wangen herunterzulaufen drohten. Ihr Sohn war wirklich ein ganz besonderer junger Mann. Sie wusste, dass er für Hogwarts bereit war.

Irgendwann beendeten sie ihre Umarmung, und Hermione zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie schaute Nathan an und sagte: »Wir gehen nächstes Wochenende in die Winkelgasse, um deine Bücher und die Ausrüstung zu besorgen. Von dort aus können wir eine Eule nach Hogwarts schicken.«

»Oh, Mum! Danke! Du wirst schon sehen, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde der beste Zauberer sein, der jemals seinen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hat!«, sagte er und umarmte sie erneut.

Sie lachte über seine großspurigen Worte. So überzeugt und leidenschaftlich, entschlossen, sein Bestes zu geben, um sie stolz zu machen. Ganz so wie sie in seinem Alter …

Sie streichelte über sein glänzendes kohlrabenschwarzes Haar und neckte ihn: »Du bist ein sehr ehrgeiziger junger Mann, wenn du glaubst, du würdest der beste Zauberer werden, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Du weißt, Harry Potter war auch dort, nicht wahr?«

Nathan war schon immer von den Geschichten fasziniert gewesen, die ihm Ron, Harry und seine Mutter jedes Mal zu erzählen pflegten, wenn sie sich trafen. Er grinste sie an und sagte: »Diesen Typ von Voldemort zu besiegen war keine so großartige Sache. Und außerdem war das schon vor zehn Jahren.«

Sie lachte in sich hinein und gab amüsiert zurück: »Du denkst also, das ist nichts, ja? Oh, wie gern würde ich erleben, wie du eines Tages mit ihm über das Thema debattierst, oder auch mit Ron.«

»Onkel Ron würde nie eine Diskussion gegen mich gewinnen!«, meinte er abfällig, bevor er dann hinzufügte: »Und außerdem glaubt auch Onkel Harry nicht, dass es so eine großartige Sache war.«

»Nun ja, ich muss dir zustimmen, dass eine von Harrys nobelsten Eigenschaften seine Bescheidenheit ist. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass das, was er getan hat, außergewöhnlich war«, sagte sie ganz in Erinnerungen versunken, um ihren Sohn dann von oben herab zu betrachten. »Du solltest von ihm lernen, du kleiner arroganter Bengel!« Und darüber lachten sie gemeinsam.

»Also, es ist wirklich in Ordnung für dich, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe, Mum?« Auf ihr zustimmendes Nicken hin, fügte er hinzu: »Ich werde dir jeden Tag eine Eule schicken, ich verspreche es!« Seine Mutter anstrahlend, nahm er ihre Hand und drängte sie, ihm zu seinem Bett zu folgen. »Möchtest du die Liste der Bücher sehen, die ich benutzen werde?«

»Ja, lass mich sehen, welche Bücher du benutzen wirst, Nathan«, sagte sie, während sie sich mit dem Handrücken ihrer freien Hand die letzten Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

Sie saßen auf seinem Bett, um gemeinsam die für ihn bestimmte Bücherliste zu lesen, und unterhielten sich über Hogwarts, was Hermione normalerweise nur machte, wenn Harry, Ginny oder Ron zu Besuch kamen. Ihr Baby war erwachsen geworden, und es wurde Zeit für ihn, all jene faszinierenden und beunruhigenden Dinge zu erleben, die die Welt der Zauberei bieten konnte. Seinen Vater inklusive …

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war es! Ich habe endlich den Mut gefunden, dies zu veröffentlichen!

ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel …**Hermione und Nathan gehen in die Winkelgasse und treffen dort nette und weniger nette Bekannte.


	2. Winkelgasse

Not Only A Granger  
**Diagon Alley**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY****:** Hermione and Nathan gehen in die Winkelgasse und treffen dort nette und weniger nette Bekannte …

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:**primax, AleaThoron

**GERMAN BETA****: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: Das zweite Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte, wie surreal das für mich ist :0) – Lasst uns Nathan der Zaubererweltvorstellen, sollen wir?

ferporcel

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 02: Winkelgasse**

Am nächsten Samstag, nachdem der Brief aus Hogwarts eingetroffen war, machten sich Hermione und Nathan auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Es war das erste Mal, dass Nathan die magische Gasse besuchen würde, da seine Mutter nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß dorthin gesetzt hatte, nachdem sie vor elf Jahren die Welt der Zauberer verlassen hatte. Sie hatte Harry und Ginny kontaktiert, die wiederum Ron benachrichtigt hatten, und sie alle würden sich im 'Tropfenden Kessel' treffen, um sie zu begleiten.

Als sie den Pub betraten, fühlte Hermione sofort eine Woge aus Nostalgie über sich hereinbrechen. Der 'Tropfende Kessel' hatte sich im letzten Jahrzehnt kein bisschen verändert. Nun, sie sollte darüber nicht überrascht sein. Die magische Welt entwickelte sich nicht in derselben Geschwindigkeit wie die Muggel-Welt. Schließlich benutzten sie noch immer Federkiele und Pergamentrollen – unter anderem.

Sie überflog mit den Augen die Tische, suchte nach den vertrauten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde und entdeckte sie an einem der Tische im hinteren Teil des Pubs, umgeben von vielen Kindern, die den berühmten Hüter der Chudley Cannons und den Jungen-der-überlebte-um-Du-weißt-schon-wen-zu-besiegen kennenlernen wollten. Ron unterhielt sich lebhaft mit seinen kleinen Fans – sehr zu Harrys Verdruss. Harry hatte immer noch Probleme mit seinem Ruhm – selbst nach all diesen Jahren.

Freudig schickte er die Kinder weg, als er Hermione und Nathan in der Tür des Pubs entdeckte. »'Mione, Nathan! Schön, euch zu sehen«, rief er schon von weitem.

»Hallo, Harry!«, antwortete sie und legte die kurze Strecke zu ihm hinüber zurück, um ihn zu umarmen. »Wie geht's dir, Ginny? Wo sind die kleine Lily und Sirius?«, erkundigte sie sich, während sie Harrys Frau umarmte.

»Sie sind bei Fred und George im Zauberscherze-Laden«, antwortete Ginny. »Hallo, Nathan. Bereit, nach Hogwarts zu gehen?«, setzte sie hinzu und strich dem Jungen über den Kopf.

»Sicher, ich bin bereit. Ich weiß bereits alles darüber«, antwortete er.

»Lass mich raten – deine Mutter hat dir ihr Exemplar _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ geliehen«, sagte Harry und warf Hermione einen vielsagenden Blick zu. »Damit bist du die zweite Person in der langen Geschichte Hogwarts', die das gelesen hat«, meinte er mit einem albernen Grinsen.

»Oh, hör mit der Frotzelei auf, Harry!«, schimpfte Hermione und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. »Du weißt, wie viele wichtige Informationen ich aus diesem Buch beschafft habe. Du hättest es ebenfalls lesen sollen.«

»Stimmt! Aber warum sollten wir uns die Mühe machen, wenn du uns alle wichtigen Informationen erzählen konntest«, meinte Ron, der endlich frei von seinen kleinen Fans war und sich nun an dem Gespräch beteiligte. »Hi, Nathan! Bist du bereit, deinen neuen Besen zu kaufen?«, sagte er, während er Hermiones mörderischen Blick ignorierte.

»Ich weiß nicht. In dem Brief, den ich bekommen habe, steht geschrieben, dass Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen haben dürfen«, war Nathans Antwort.

»Nee! Harry war schon in seinem ersten Schuljahr der Sucher von Gryffindor. Natürlich brauchst du einen Besen!«, wischte er Nathans Bedenken beiseite.

»Kein Quidditch während des ersten Jahres, Ron. Das sind die Regeln! Harry war eine Ausnahme!«, sagte Hermione und warf einen wütenden Blick in Rons Richtung.

»Lasst uns dann in die Winkelgasse gehen?«, meinte Harry und kam ihm damit zu Hilfe.

Hermione und Ron waren nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr für etwa sechs Monate miteinander gegangen, aber es war ein totales Desaster gewesen. Alles, was sie taten, war, über jede Kleinigkeit verschiedener Meinung zu sein, bis sie sich schließlich darüber einig waren, sich zu trennen, als sie erkannten, dass sie viel besser miteinander auskamen, wenn sie nur Freunde waren. Ron hatte niemals geheiratet, schien sich jedoch damit sehr wohl zu fühlen. Eine seiner größten Befürchtungen – neben Spinnen – war es, wie sein Vater zu werden.

»Ja, lasst uns gehen«, antwortete Nathan, »bevor meine Mum noch entscheidet, dass es an der Zeit ist, diesen ihren Zauberstab an Onkel Ron auszuprobieren.«

Und damit verließen sie den Pub in Richtung des kleinen Hinterhofes, der in die Winkelgasse führte. Harry tippte die Ziegelsteine mit seinem Zauberstab an, der Durchgang öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf die Winkelgasse frei, die genauso überfüllt war, wie vor ihrem eigenen ersten Schuljahr, fast zwanzig Jahre zuvor. Jetzt, da Voldemort seit mehr als einer Dekade tot war, war auch die magische Welt wieder zu ihrem normalen Rhythmus zurückgekehrt. Ohne Anlass, sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, abgesehen davon, an Schaufenstern entlang zu bummeln, waren die Straßen mit Familien, ihren Stimmen und Gelächter gefüllt.

Nathan saugte alles mit seinen neugierigen schwarzen Augen in sich auf. Er hatte schon so oft von der Winkelgasse gehört, aber seine Vorstellungsgabe wurde der Wirklichkeit nicht gerecht. Es war so viel mehr, als er erwartet hatte. All diese Leute, die Roben in so vielen Farben trugen, und überall Funken von Magie. Der Geruch von Kräutern und irgendetwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte, hing in der Nähe der Apotheke in der Luft, an der sie vorbeigingen, und forderte seine Sinne heraus.

Ihr erster Anlaufpunkt musste Gringotts sein. Natürlich hatte er auch von der Zauberer-Bank gehört. Sie mussten ihr Muggel-Geld gegen das Äquivalent der Zauberer tauschen. Nathan fand die Kobolde ein bisschen gruselig, doch sehr effizient. Sie wechselten genügend Geld für ihre Einkäufe und verließen die Bank.

Nathan versuchte, alles auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen; die Geschäfte, die Menschen, die Dinge … Hermione beobachtete jede seiner Reaktion und grinste wie verrückt. Sie wusste, wie es war, diesen Ort zum ersten Mal zu entdecken.

»Okay, lass uns bei Madam Malkin's beginnen, danach können wir zu Flourish & Blotts gehen, um die Bücher zu besorgen«, sagte Hermione zu ihrem Sohn und fügte mit leiser Stimme mehr zu sich selbst hinzu, »bevor dich diese beiden hier in den Quidditch-Shop und den Zauberscherze-Laden schleifen.« Und so zogen sie los.

Nathan war wirklich glücklich, als sie den Buchladen erreichten. Er liebte Bücher! Er hatte seine Liebe zu Büchern von seiner Mutter geerbt; an so manch einem Abend saß er still mit ihr zusammen, um zu lesen und zu entspannen.

Sie waren, wie es sich anfühlte, seit Stunden in dem Buchladen, und Hermione fühlte sich, als wäre sie wirklich zuhause angekommen. _Alles ist mehr als perfekt!__, _war ihr Gedanke, bis sie Nathans ansichtig wurde, der sich mit einem blonden Jungen unterhielt und über ein Buch diskutierte. Sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass es sich um einen Malfoy handelte und tatsächlich tauchte niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy hinter dem Jungen auf.

In Sekundenschnelle war sie an der Seite ihres Sohnes, legte aus einer instinktiven Reaktion heraus ihre Hand auf Nathans Arm und versuchte, ihn aus Dracos Reichweite zu ziehen, ohne selbst erkannt zu werden. »Komm, Nathan! Wir haben vor dem Mittagessen noch andere Dinge zu tun.« Doch es war kein erfolgreicher Versuch.

»Granger? Du lebst!«, war alles, was er herausbrachte, so überrascht war er, ihr nach all den Jahren zu begegnen.

»Malfoy«, war ihre kurze Erwiderung.

»Ah, Nathan, sagtest du?«, fragte er den Jungen. »Du hast gesagt, du wirst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen?«

»Ja, Sir, werde ich«, antwortete er höflich.

»Nun, wie ich sehe, werdet ihr, du und mein Sohn, Devon, dann gemeinsam im ersten Schuljahr sein«, fügte er mit einem maliziösen Lächeln in Richtung Hermione hinzu.

»Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden gute Freunde«, erwiderte sie herausfordernd und, sich zu ihrem Sohn zuwendend, sagte sie: »Lass uns gehen, Nathan, wir müssen noch in andere Geschäfte, und es wird schon spät.«

»Es war nett, dich gesund und lebendig zu sehen, Granger! Ich vermute, dass du in deine Muggel-Welt zurückgekehrt bist, nachdem der Krieg beendet war?«, kommentierte er ätzend.

»Ja, ich bin gegangen. Ich habe nur versucht, Leuten wie dir aus dem Wege zu gehen, Malfoy!« Und damit fasste sie Nathan am Arm und zog ihn zur Kasse, um ihre Bücher zu bezahlen. Bald darauf standen sie wieder auf der Straße.

»Mum, warum warst du so unhöflich zu Devons Vater?« Nathan war das Temperament seiner Mutter und ihre scharfe Zunge gewohnt, aber nur selten erlebte er sie ohne schwerwiegende Provokation derartig erbost. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Mister Malfoy gesagt hatte, um sie dermaßen wütend zu machen.

»Die Malfoys sind keine guten Menschen, Nathan! Draco, Devons Vater, hat zu viele Probleme verursacht, als wir gemeinsam Hogwarts besucht haben, und ich denke nicht, dass er sich sehr verändert hat.«

»Also kann ich nicht mit Devon befreundet sein? Er scheint mir ein netter Kerl zu sein.«

»Du kannst mit jedem Freundschaft schließen. Ich bitte dich nur, vorsichtig zu sein, wenn es um die Malfoys geht.«

»Werde ich.« Nathan wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter nachzubohren. _Was war denn überhaupt so schrecklich an den Malfoys? Ich werde Onkel Harry fragen müssen ..._,dachte er.

Bald beendeten sie den Einkauf seiner Schulmaterialien und machten sich auf den Weg zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, dem Zauberscherze-Laden, den Rons Brüder besaßen. Nathan hatte vor einigen Jahren alle Weasleys während einer Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau kennengelernt. Er hatte jede Sekunde ihres Aufenthaltes dort genossen. Die Zwillinge waren sehr lustig, und seit seine Mutter beschlossen hatte, dass sie dieses Wochenende in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen würden, konnte Nathan sich nicht mehr bremsen, an deren Zauberscherze-Laden zu denken.

Das Geschäft war überfüllt. Es gab dort so viele Dinge in den Regalen, dass es schwer fiel zu entscheiden, wohin man zuerst schauen sollte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Lily, Harrys Tochter, kam und Nathan bei der Hand nahm, um ihn im Laden herumzuführen; Hermione blieb sich selbst überlassen allein zurück.

Sie nahm sich die Zeit, um mit Harry über Malfoy zu sprechen. »Harry, was weißt du über die Malfoys heutzutage?«

Diese Frage überrumpelte Harry völlig. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich Hermione nach all diesen Jahren für Draco interessierte. »Warum fragst du?«

»Ich hatte gerade das Missvergnügen, Draco und seinem Sohn im Buchladen zu begegnen. Ich möchte wissen, wie gefährlich der Junge ist. Er wird dieses Jahr ebenfalls in Hogwarts beginnen, und ich möchte mich vergewissern, dass Nathan nicht irgendwelche Probleme mit ihm bekommen wird«, informierte sie ihren Freund.

»Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Malfoy-Bengel im selben Alter wie Nathan ist«, sagte er mit ehrlicher Überraschung. »Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Problem darstellt, 'Mione. Die Malfoys verloren mit dem Sturz von Voldemort den größten Teil ihres Einflusses.« Und nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: »Aber ich würde mich mit denen trotzdem nicht anlegen. Ich werde sehen, was ich über den Bengel herausfinden kann und werde es dich wissen lassen. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du Nathan sagen, er solle in seiner Nähe vorsichtig sein.«

»Das habe ich bereits«, meinte sie zustimmend.

Als er sah, dass die Besorgnis seiner Freundin nicht abgeklungen war, versicherte Harry ihr: »Es wird ihm gut gehen, Hermione. Er ist ein starker junger Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand ihn schikanieren und damit davonkommen wird. Er ist viel zu sehr wie du in seinem Alter, wenn nicht noch stärker.«

»Ich weiß, Harry, es ist nur …« Sie verstummte allmählich, da sie ihre Sorgen über den Fortgang ihres Sohnes nach Hogwarts nicht zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Sie konnte Harry nicht erzählen, wie beunruhigt sie darüber war, dass Nathan seinem Vater dort zum ersten Mal begegnen würde. Und jetzt würde auch noch ein Malfoy dort sein. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ihr Sohn nicht wusste ... nicht verstand ...

»Es wird ihm gut gehen«, versicherte ihr Harry einmal mehr. »Nicht einmal Snape wird es schaffen, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er zurückweicht, ganz zu schweigen von einem Malfoy-Bengel!«, sagte er sachlich.

_Snape ... Wie wird Severus Snape mit Nathan umgehen?__, _dachte sie. _Was ist, wenn er ihn schlechter als die anderen Schüler behandelt, weil er mein Sohn ist? Schließlich weiß er nicht, dass Nathan auch **sein** Sohn ist. _Hermione wurde durch Nathans Rufen vom anderen Ende des Ladens von ihren Überlegungen abgelenkt.

»Mum! Das musst du sehen! Die sehen aus wie einfache Murmeln, aber wenn du sie fester drückst, dehnen sie sich aus und explodieren, und der Rauch hat unterschiedliche Farben und Gerüche. Sind die nicht cool?« Nathan war von all den magischen Gegenständen im Geschäft richtig in den Bann gezogen worden. Hermione hatte die Magie an sich niemals komplett aufgegeben, aber sie hatte nur sehr wenige magische Gegenstände in ihrer beider Zuhause stehen. Sie hatte sich entschieden, Nathan in der Muggel-Welt aufzuziehen, und war nicht so töricht, ihr Apartment mit magischen Objekten vollzustopfen.

Einige Zeit später hatten sie den Zauberscherze-Laden mit mehr Sachen verlassen, als nach Hermiones Meinung für Erstklässler zuträglich waren, doch die meisten davon waren Geschenke von Nathans vielen 'Onkeln', und sie konnte ihm das Vergnügen nicht verweigern. Ihr letzter Halt war an der Eulenpost, um den Brief abzuschicken, der bestätigte, dass Nathan ab nächsten September Hogwarts besuchen würde. Sobald die Eule unterwegs war, verließen sie die Winkelgasse und den 'Tropfenden Kessel' und kehrten in das London der Muggel zurück, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Es war nur noch wenig mehr als ein Monat bis zum 1. September, bis Nathan sein Zuhause – und seine Mutter – verlassen würde, um in Hogwarts sein Leben als Zauberer zu beginnen. Das war genügend Zeit für Hermione, ihn auf die Herausforderungen eines Zauberer-Daseins vorzubereiten, und ganz oben auf ihrer Liste standen Warnungen vor einem gewissen Meister der Zaubertränke. Sie musste versuchen, jeglicher Gehässigkeit zwischen ihnen vorzubeugen, ohne jedoch die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Es war keine einfache Aufgabe, aber Hermione war nicht wegen der einfachen Aufgaben berühmt, die sie vollbrachte. Sie war berühmt wegen ihrer geistigen Arbeit hinsichtlich jenen, die andere Leute 'hoffnungslose Fälle' nannten, und dies war genau das Ausmaß an Arbeitsaufwand, den sie auch bei der vorliegenden Aufgabe zur Anwendung bringen würde.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Nathan kommt nach Hogwarts und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Zaubertränkemeisters.


	3. Das Begrüßungsfest

**Not Only A Granger**  
**The Welcoming Feast**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nathan kommt nach Hogwarts und bringt einen gewissen Zaubertränkemeister durcheinander.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, AleaThoron

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: Das dritte Kapitel, wir sind endlich in Hogwarts! Was wird ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer über unseren Granger denken?

ferporcel

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 03: Das Begrüßungsfest **

Der September kam schneller, als Hermione hatte voraussehen können. Bevor sie sich versah, war es Zeit, Nathan zum Bahnhof King's Cross zu bringen, damit er den Hogwarts-Express vom Gleis Neundreiviertel nehmen konnte.

»Beeil dich, Mum! Ich möchte nicht zu spät zum Zug kommen!«, jammerte Nathan von der Wohnungstür aus.

»Ich komme ja schon, und wir werden nicht zu spät kommen! Bist du dermaßen froh, mich loszuwerden?«, fragte sie mit einer schmerzerfüllten Stimme.

»Oh, Mum! Hör' auf damit! Ich werde dir jedes Wochenende schreiben; das haben wir doch schon abgesprochen«, sagte er für wie es schien das tausendste Mal.

»Ich weiß, ich weiß!«, sagte sie, nahm ihren Mantel und half ihm mit dem Schrankkoffer.

* * *

Binnen kurzem waren sie am Bahnsteig, und Hermione umarmte Nathan zum zwanzigsten Mal. »Mum, ich kann nicht atmen!«, protestierte er durch ihren Mantel hindurch, dort, wo sein Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergraben war. »Und außerdem blamierst du mich auch«, fügte er hinzu.

»Oh, entschuldige!«, war alles, was sie unter Schluchzen hervorbringen konnte. »Dann ist es besser, wenn du jetzt in den Zug steigst«, sagte sie und wischte mit dem Handrücken einige Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. »Pass auf dich auf! Erinnere dich an alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, und es wird dir gut gehen. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, schick mir eine Eule, und ich werde sofort dort sein!«

»Ich werde aufpassen, Mum. Und ich werde dir gleich morgen früh eine Eule schicken«, versicherte er ihr, dann nahm er den Griff seines Schrankkoffers und bestieg den Zug. Binnen kurzem fand er ein freies Abteil und ging zum Fenster, um seiner Mutter zum Abschied zu winken, als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte.

»Ich liebe dich«, formten ihre Lippen lautlos die Worte, und er schickte ihr einen Kuss als Erwiderung.

Als er sich vom Fenster abdrehte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür, und zwei Jungen standen in der Türöffnung. »Ist hier noch Platz frei für zwei?«, fragte einer von ihnen.

»Sicher, ich bin allein hier«, antwortete Nathan. Nachdem die Jungs ihre Sachen verstaut und es sich bequem gemacht hatten, fragte er: »Seid ihr auch Erstklässler?«

»Ja, ich bin Kevin Brown«, sagte der Junge mit dem hellbraunen Haar und den blauen Augen.

»Und ich bin Anderson Wood, aber du kannst Andy zu mir sagen«, sagte der andere Junge, der schwarzes glattes Haar und honigbraune Augen hatte.

»Ich bin Nathan Granger, nett, euch kennenzulernen.«

»Granger? Bist du verwandt mit Hermione Granger, der Hexe, die Harry Potter half, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu vernichten?«, fragte Brown.

»Ja, sie ist meine Mutter«, sagte er und war überrascht, dass sie sie kannten. Das war etwas Neues für ihn. Er hatte sein ganzes bisheriges Leben in der Muggel-Welt verbracht, und trotz allem, was ihm seine Mutter über ihre eigene und die Berühmtheit seiner beiden Onkel erzählt hatte, wurde ihm erst jetzt, nach der Reaktion der Jungen auf seine Antwort, deren ganzes Ausmaß bewusst.

»Wow!«, rief Andy aus, »Sie ist deine Mutter! Wie cool ist das denn!?«

Nathan hatte gerade seinen Mund geöffnet, um zu sagen, was er darüber dachte, als er schon mit einer weiteren Frage bombardiert wurde.

»Kennst du dann auch Harry Potter?«, fragte der erste Junge.

»Ja, ich kenne Harry. Er ist mein Patenonkel, genau genommen.«

»Wow!«, riefen beide aus, was Nathan ein wenig zurückweichen ließ.

»Du willst sagen, dass DER Harry Potter dein Pate ist?«, fragte ein völlig verblüffter Andy.

»Ja, Harry und Ginny sind meine Paten«, fügte Nathan hinzu und warte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf einen weiteren Ausruf seiner neuen Freunde, aber dieses Mal starrten sie ihn einfach nur mit offenen Mündern an.

Er begann gerade sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen, als Kevin schließlich seinen Kopf schüttelte und seine Stimme wiederfand. »Wie ist er so? Ich meine, erzählt er dir Geschichten über Du-weißt-schon-wen?«

Und Andy ergänzte: »Lässt er dich mit seinem Besen fliegen?«

Harry war nicht nur für seinen Sieg über Voldemort berühmt. Nachdem er den gefürchteten Zauberer getötet hatte, nahm er sich – wie er es gerne nannte – 'einen Urlaub' von all den beunruhigenden Dingen und wurde für eine Weile professioneller Quidditch-Spieler, bevor er seine Ausbildung zum Auror begann.

»Wir sehen uns nicht oft, da ich mit meiner Mutter in der Muggel-Welt lebe, aber er besucht uns zu besonderen Anlässen«, antwortete er. »Er spricht nicht gern über Voldemort …«, er stockte, als er sah, wie die Jungen bei dem Namen zurückzuckten, und fuhr dann fort: »… und außerdem hab ich keinen Hofraum an unserem Haus, deshalb bringt er seinen Besen nie mit«, erklärte er abschließend.

»Oh!«, sagte Kevin, der enttäuscht zu sein schien. Dann schaute er Nathan ernst an. »Warum sprichst du seinen Namen aus?«

»Wessen Name? Voldemorts?«, fragte er, und die Jungen zuckten erneut zurück. Er verdrehte nur die Augen.

»Ja …«, wagte Kevin ganz leise zu sagen.

»Also, er ist tot, und meine Mutter nannte ihn immer bei seinem Namen, sogar, als er noch lebte. Onkel Harry sagt, einen Namen zu fürchten bedeutet, auch den Zauberer selbst zu fürchten. Da ich Voldemort nicht fürchte, macht es mir nichts aus, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen?«, erläuterte er und ignorierte ein weiteres Zusammenzucken der beiden bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Dunklen Lords.

»Du bist äußerst mutig, wenn du ihn nicht fürchtest! Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass Er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war, der eine Menge Leute getötet hat, und dass Er sogar einmal von den Toten zurückgekehrt ist. Hast du keine Angst davor, dass Er noch einmal zurückkommen könnte?«, fragte Kevin.

»Oh, nein! Onkel Harry erklärte mir, dass sie dieses Mal all seine Seelenstücke zerstört hätten, bevor sie ihn töteten. Es blieb nichts davon übrig!«, sagte er überzeugt.

»Wenn du das sagst«, war alles, was er von Kevin als Antwort bekam.

Der Rest der Reise verging schnell, während die Jungen über Quidditch diskutierten und einander näher kennenlernten. Nathan mochte beide wirklich gern. Zumindest eine seiner Befürchtungen hinsichtlich des Verlassens seiner Muggel-Schule erwies sich als unbegründet; er würde gute Freunde in Hogwarts finden. Wenn er wählen könnte, würde er gern mit Kevin und Andy im selben Haus sein. _Gryffindor, _fügte er gedanklich dazu.

Als Hogsmeade näher rückte, zogen sie ihre Schuluniformen an und warteten, dass der Zug am Bahnhof anhielt. Sobald er zum Stillstand kam, nahmen sie ihre Schrankkoffer und zogen los.

Kaum auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen, hörte Nathan eine laute Stimme rufen: »Erstklässler! Erstklässler, hier 'rüber!«

Kein Zweifel, das war Hagrid! Seine Mutter hatte ihm alles über den Halbriesen erzählt. Er näherte sich der riesigen Gestalt und fragte: »Sie sind Hagrid, nicht wahr?«

Der Halbriese blickte auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen hinunter und antwortete: »Yeah, und du musst ein Erstklässler sein. Kenn' ich dich, Kleiner?«

»Nein, aber ich habe eine Menge über Sie von meiner Mutter gehört«, sagte der Junge.

»Wer ist denn deine Mutter?«, fragte Hagrid neugierig.

»Hermione Granger«, gab Nathan zurück, und ein breites Lächeln erfüllte das haarige Gesicht des Halbriesen.

»Willkommen in Hogwarts ...?« Hagrid stockte mit einem fragenden Unterton in seiner Stimme.

»Nathan, Sir. Nathan Granger«, lieferte der Junge nach.

»Nathan«, beendete Hagrid seinen letzten Satz. »Grüß deine Mutter von mir.«

Nathan lächelte den Halbriesen an und sagte: »Das werde ich.«

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Erstklässler um Hagrid versammelt, und sie steuerten auf die Boote zu, um den See zu überqueren und das Schloss zu erreichen.

* * *

Als sie die gewaltigen Eichenholz-Doppeltüren des Eingangsportals erreichten, versammelten sich alle Erstklässler an dem Stufen und die Tür flog auf, um den Blick auf einen kleinen Zauberer freizugeben.

»Die Erstklässler, Professor Flitwick.«

»Oh, danke, Hagrid«, quiekte der kleine Zauberer.

Die Erstklässler folgten Professor Flitwick durch die riesige Doppeltür und wurden in einen kleinen Raum geführt, wo sie sich in alphabetischer Reihenfolge ihres Nachnamens aufgestellten. Nach einigen Minuten sagte der kleine Zauberer: »Die Auswahlzeremonie wird jetzt beginnen. Bitte folgen Sie mir!«

Sie folgten dem winzigen Professor in die Große Halle, während sie sich voller Erfurcht in dem gewaltigen Raum umsahen. Auf einem Hocker vor dem Lehrertisch ruhte ein schmutziger Hut, der binnen kurzem sein alljährliches Lied zu singen begann. Sobald er geendet hatte, begann Professor Flitwick, die Schüler nach vorn zu rufen. »Artcher, Duncan!« Der Junge ging zu dem Hocker hinüber und setzte den Hut auf. Einen Moment später ...

»HUFFLEPUFF!«, rief der Hut.

Der Junge nahm den Hut von seinem Kopf, legte ihn zurück auf den Hocker und steuerte dann auf den Hufflepuff-Tisch zu, wo er mit Applaus empfangen wurde.

Einer nach dem anderen setzten die Erstklässler den Hut auf und warteten darauf, dass er einen Haus-Namen ausrief. Kevin Brown wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt, und kurze Zeit später war Nathan an der Reihe, den Hut aufzusetzen.

Professor Flitwick rief: »Granger, Nathan.«

Nathan ging zu dem Hocker und setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf. Er nahm den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer nicht wahr, der ihn genau seit dem Moment ins Auge gefasst hatte, in dem sein Name bekanntgegeben worden war.

Sobald der Hut auf seinem Kopf saß, konnte Nathan dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf hören: »Hmm, du bist einer der schwieriger Fälle. Brillanter Verstand, wie ich sehe. Ein großes Herz und jede Menge Mut, das kann ich fühlen. Du bist obendrein sehr talentiert. Oh, und ehrgeizig … Sehr schwierig.«

Die ganze Zeit, während der Hut innerhalb seines Kopfes sprach, dachte er an seine Mutter, Harry und Ron, und bat unbewusst darum, nach Gryffindor geschickt zu werden. Der Hut schien den Appellen seines Unterbewusstseins Gehör zu schenken.

»Gryffindor, wirklich? Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest es in Slytherin weit bringen, mit deinem Ehrgeiz ... wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, GRYFFINDOR!«

Nathan ließ den Hut auf dem Hocker zurück und startete zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Applaus begrüßte ihn, als er sich hinsetzte. Er war erleichtert, nicht nach Slytherin einsortiert worden zu sein. Alle anderen drei Häuser waren in Ordnung, aber er war dem Besten zugeteilt worden: Gryffindor! Genauso wie seine Mutter und ihre Freunde.

Vom Gryffindor-Tisch aus beobachtete er, wie Devon Malfoy nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde und ein nervöser Andy Wood als letzter Gryffindor dieser Nacht sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Die Schulleiterin begrüßte die Schüler und verkündete den Beginn des Festes. Genau in diesem Moment spürte Nathan ein Paar Augen auf seinen Rücken starren und drehte sich herum, um ihnen zu begegnen. Für einen Augenblick hielten Professor Snape und Nathan Augenkontakt und der Junge lächelte. Die Erwiderung des Professors war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, gefolgt von einem Verziehen des Gesichts zu einer Grimasse, und Nathan widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, wobei er das Lächeln jedoch niemals verlor.

»Worüber lächelst du?«, fragte Andy.

»Nichts Besonderes«, tat er ab. »Ich hab nur an etwas gedacht, das mir meine Mutter erzählt hat. Das ist alles. Das Essen ist wirklich köstlich!«

* * *

Am Lehrertisch stocherte ein missmutiger Meister der Zaubertränke in seinem Essen herum und versuchte zu verstehen, warum ihn der Granger-Junge angelächelt hatte. _Erstklässler lächeln mich nicht an, wenn ich sie anstarre – im Gegenteil, sie laufen weinend davon! Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Jungen? Weiß er nicht, wer ich bin?, _dachte er und verzog das Gesicht. Die Reaktion des Jungens auf seinen Einschüchterungsversuch war zur gleichen Zeit empörend und verblüffend.

Seit ihn der Professor für Zauberkunst als einen Granger bekanntgegeben hatte, konnte Severus an nichts anderes denken. Nicht einmal der Malfoy-Junge hatte ihn ablenken können. _Granger, _dachte er._Ist er mit ihr verwandt? Vielleicht ein Neffe? _Das war alles, was er seinem Verstand zu vermuten erlaubte.

Er hob seinen Kopf, um den Jungen einmal mehr zu beobachten. _Er hat nicht dieses buschige Haar, aber es ist auch nicht glatt, und nicht braun von der Farbe her, sondern kohlschwarz. Der Junge ist auch nicht klein. Genau genommen gibt er eine gute Figur ab, _überlegte er, neugierig, weil er im körperlichen Erscheinungsbild des Jungen keine besondere Ähnlichkeit zu Hermione Granger erkennen konnte, er ihn aber trotzdem gleichzeitig an sie erinnerte – irgendwie jedenfalls.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein drehte sich der Junge erneut in seine Richtung um. Dieses Mal funkelte ihn Severus ohne zu zögern mit seinem persönlichen Markenzeichen, dem charakteristischen spöttischen Lächeln, an, und erhielt im Gegenzug eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von dem Jungen. Severus verengte sichtbar wütend die Augen. _Wer glaubt der Junge eigentlich, der er ist?_,dachte er. Ein tiefes Knurren formte sich in seiner Kehle, und McGonagall drehte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck in seine Richtung. Als er sie ignorierte, folgte sie seinem Blick zu den Erstklässlern am Gryffindor-Tisch und runzelte die Stirn.

»Wo liegt dein Problem, Severus? Hast du bereits jetzt einen neuen Gryffindor auserkoren, den du drangsalieren kannst?«, erkundigte sie sich. »Du solltest zumindest bis zum ersten Unterrichtstag warten und den anderen Häusern auch eine Chance geben«, setzte sie hinzu.

»Was weißt du über den Granger-Jungen?«, fragte er. »Ist er mit dieser unerträglichen Besserwisserin verwandt, die du gewöhnlich in Schutz zu nehmen pflegtest, Minerva?«

»Ah, also das ist es, worüber du brütest!«, sagte sie und Severus verengte einmal mehr seine Augen. »Ich glaube, er ist ihr Sohn, wie mir Potter berichtet hat.«

»Sohn?«, schaffte er herauszubringen, ohne seine Überraschung zu zeigen, und fügte dann mit einem spöttischen Lächeln hinzu: »Also habe ich mein Fingerspitzengefühl bei der Auswahl meiner 'Lieblingsschüler' am Ende doch noch nicht verloren.«

»Ach, Severus, gib dem Jungen doch eine Chance!«, mahnte die Schulleiterin. »Du kennst ihn ja noch nicht einmal! Nur, weil du seine Mutter nicht mochtest, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du auch ihn ablehnen musst. Begehe nicht dieselben Fehler, die du bei Potter gemacht hast, Severus!«, fügte sie mit einem warnenden Blick hinzu.

Severus widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, stellte jedoch fest, dass er nicht mehr hungrig war. Er blickte ein weiteres Mal in Richtung des Jungens und konnte den Erinnerungen nicht entrinnen, die in seine Gedanken eindrangen. _Hermione Grangers Sohn. Hermione ... Das Mädchen, das für mich in den sechs Jahren die reinste Qual war, in denen ich ihr Lehrer war, und doch …, _Er konnte seine wahren Gefühlsregungen nicht unterdrücken, die die Erinnerung an sie immer mit sich brachten, und verengte die Augen. Sie war eine lebendige Mahnung an Dinge, die er zu vergessen suchte; Dinge, die er während des Krieges gegen Voldemort gezwungen war zu tun. Oh, wie sehr er es hasste, diese Gefühle zu haben!

Sobald das Fest endete und alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren, waren seine Pflichten als Hauslehrer erfüllt, und er konnte in die friedliche Stille seiner privaten Räume zurückkehren, um sich auf den folgenden Tag vorzubereiten. Oh, wie sehr er den ersten Schultag hasste!

* * *

Nach dieser Demonstration des Zaubertränke-Professors wandte Nathan seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu. _Warum ist er so wütend? Er ist derjenige, der mich anstarrt, _dachte er. Aber sehr schnell erinnerte er sich daran, was ihm seine Mutter über den Mann erzählt hatte und tat dessen offene Zurschaustellung von Zorn mit einem Achselzucken ab, sich einmal mehr auf seine neuen Freunde konzentrierend.

Die Nachspeise war serviert worden, und das Fest ging seinem Ende zu, jedoch nicht, bevor die Schulleiterin noch einige Warnungen bezüglich des Verbotenen Waldes aussprach und ein paar Empfehlungen vom Hausmeister, Mister Filch, weitergab.

Bald darauf wurden die Erstklässler von einem der Vertrauensschüler zusammengerufen und zum Gryffindor-Turm geleitet. Nathan war von all den Dingen im Schloss fasziniert. Er hatte über das meiste davon gehört oder gelesen, doch es war so viel mehr als das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war ... magisch!

Vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame, die sie nach dem Passwort fragte, blieben sie stehen.

»Schokofrosch«, sagte der Vertrauensschüler und die Fette Dame bewegte ihr Portrait zur Seite, um den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu enthüllen.

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurden zu ihren Schlafsälen geführt, wo sie ihre Schrankkoffer neben den Vierpfosten-Betten vorfanden. Nathan zog seinen Pyjama an und kletterte in sein Bett. Er musste noch den Brief schreiben, den er seiner Mutter versprochen hatte, damit er ihn als Erstes morgen früh absenden konnte. Danach schlief er ein und träumte davon, wie sein erster Unterrichtstag sein würde.

* * *

Es war drei Uhr morgens als Severus sich schlussendlich ins Bett zurückzog. Er konnte den Geistern nicht entrinnen, die seine Gedanken heimsuchten ... Erinnerungen an Tage, die er mit aller Gewalt zu vergessen suchte, Tage voller Hass und Qualen ... Erinnerungen, zurückgebracht in sein Bewusstsein durch Professor Flitwicks Aufrufen eines einzigen Namens. _Granger_.

Hermione Granger war Teil einer Zeit seines Lebens voller schlechter Erinnerungen, den schlimmsten davon, um genau zu sein. Erinnerungen an Geschehnisse, die er fürchtete; Vorkommnisse, die in dem verdammten Jahr stattgefunden hatten, in dem Albus Dumbledore durch seinen Zauberstab gestorben war. Es spielte für ihn keine Rolle, dass der verstorbene Schulleiter von ihm verlangt hatte, ihn zu töten; es änderte nichts daran, was er gefühlt hatte, als er den Fluch aussprach, der das Leben des alten Mann gefordert hatte, das Leben des einzigen Mannes, der ihm jemals wirklich vertraut hatte, was ihn allein zurückließ, um seinem Schicksal entgegenzusehen. Und dann ...

Und dann … Dann hatte ausgerechnet Hermione Granger ihm vertraut, nach all dem, was er getan hatte. Sogar nach den Ereignissen, die sich auf dem Astronomieturm zugetragen hatten, nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hatte. _Ich werde nie verstehen, warum sie ihr Vertrauen in mich aufrechterhielt, _grübelte er. Er hatte viele Stunden, während vieler Nächte zuvor, damit verbracht zu versuchen, das Rätsel, das Hermione Granger hieß, zu entschlüsseln. Dieses Mädchen leistete gegen alles und jeden Widerstand, um seine Loyalität gegenüber Albus und die wahren Gründe für sein Handeln zu beweisen. Nein, er würde Hermione Granger niemals verstehen.

_Und ich habe sie verraten_. Er schloss seine Augen in einer schmerzerfüllten Geste. _Was ich tun musste, um sie aus den Klauen des Dunklen Lords zu retten ..._Er konnte nicht vergessen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben.

Severus Snape wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum und schlief letztendlich ein. Es war nicht die Art von erholsamem Schlaf, der ihn auf den ersten Unterrichtstag vorbereiten würde, sondern ein ruheloser Schlaf voller Alpträume von längst vergangen Tagen.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel: …** Der erste Unterrichtstag, inklusive Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.


	4. Der erste Unterricht

Not Only A Granger  
**The First Classes**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY: **Für Nathan beginnt heute endlich der Unterricht in Hogwarts. Sein erster Tag beinhaltet Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, AleaThoron

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N:** Das vierte Kapitel, wow! Der heutige Unterricht beinhaltet Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Lasst uns sehen, was für ein Schüler Nathan ist …

ferporcel

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 04: Der erste Unterricht**

Nathan betrat die Große Halle ein wenig zu spät für das Frühstück, nachdem er in dem Korridor, der von der Eulerei zurückführte, eine falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte. Er erspähte seine Freunde und ging zu ihnen hinüber, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Das dunkle Paar Augen, das jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete, war ihm nicht bewusst.

»Hey, Nathan! Wo warst du? Du bist spät dran!«, fragte Kevin in dem Moment, als er sich zu ihnen setzte.

»Ich war in der Eulerei, um einen Brief an meine Mutter zu schicken und hab' mich ein wenig verlaufen.«

»Wie hast du die Eulerei _gefunden_?«, fragte Josephina, eine weitere Erstklässlerin mit langen schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen.

»Oh, ich habe einen Drittklässler gefragt«, antwortete er. »Ich kann mich aber nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern.«

Er bediente sich an den Eiern und butterte seine Scheibe Toast. »Kannst du mir bitte den Saft 'rübergeben?«, fragte er Kevin und dankte ihm, bevor er sich selbst einen Becher voll einschenkte.

Für eine Weile unterhielten sie sich lebhaft, bevor Professor Lupin, ihr Hauslehrer und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, mit ihren Stundenplänen erschien.

»Der ist für Sie, Nathan«, sagte er und reichte ihm das Pergament.

»Danke, Professor!«, antwortete Nathan mit einem Lächeln.

Als er jünger war, hatte er viele Geschichten über Remus Lupin gehört. Er wusste, der Lehrer war ein Werwolf und ein guter Freund von Harry. Er war ebenfalls ein Kriegsheld aufgrund seiner Rolle, die er während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort im Orden des Phönix' gespielt hatte. Nathan hatte Lupin schon einmal getroffen, als er Harry am Geburtstag seines Patenonkels besucht hatte.

Ihr erster Unterricht war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und binnen kurzem wandte sich das Gespräch um ihn herum Professor Snape zu.

»Ich habe gehört, dass er wirklich fies zu Gryffindors ist«, kommentierte ein Mädchen.

»Mein Bruder sagte, er habe einen Schüler getötet, weil dieser im Unterricht einen Kessel explodieren ließ. Er war ein Todesser, wisst ihr ...«, fügte ein anderes Mädchen hinzu, und all die Schüler, die ihr zugehört hatten, machten große Augen. Alle, mit Ausnahme von einem – Nathan – der zu lachen begann.

Einer der Drittklässler, der ihrem Gespräch ebenfalls zugehört hatte, sah Nathan fassungslos an. »Denkst du, das ist lustig?«, fragte er mit rügender Stimme. »Ich weiß nichts über den Schüler, der einen Kessel explodieren ließ, aber er hat definitiv den früheren Schulleiter getötet.«

»Oh, das weiß ich!«, versicherte Nathan ihnen und widmete sich gleichgültig wieder seinem Frühstück, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als er spürte, dass ihn die anderen Schüler immer noch fassungslos anstarrten, hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte: »Was?«

»Was?«, wiederholte Kevin. »Du weißt, dass wir Unterricht bei einem Mörder haben, und du findest das komisch?«

»Nun, er ist nicht wirklich ein Mörder«, sagte Nathan.

»Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall zu spät in seinen Unterricht kommen. Bist du fertig, Nathan?«, sagte Andy und stand vom Tisch auf.

»Fast«, war Nathans Antwort, schob noch einen letzten Bissen seines Butter-Toasts in den Mund und stand ebenfalls auf.

Die Gruppe steuerte in Richtung der Kerker, wo der Unterricht in Zaubertränke abgehalten wurde. Sie betraten den Klassenraum und fanden einige Slytherins vor, die bereits anwesend waren. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und warteten.

Minuten später betrat Professor Snape das Klassenzimmer, und die Tür knallte laut, was einige Schüler schreckhaft auf ihren Stühlen zusammenzucken ließ. Seine schwarzen Roben wogten hinter ihm, als er zu seinem Schreibtisch an vorderster Front des Raumes ging und dahinter Platz nahm. Ohne einen Blick auf irgendeinen der Schüler zu werfen, begann er, die Namen aufzurufen, um innezuhalten, als er Nathans Namen las, und den Jungen anzusehen, so, wie er aus dem selben Grund auch bei Malfoys Namen verfuhr. Snape beendete die Anwesenheitskontrolle und blickte schließlich auf die gesamte Klasse.

»Ihr seid hier, um die subtile Wissenschaft und die exakte Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu erlernen«, begann er. »Ich habe meine Hoffnung aufgegeben – nach dreißig Jahren mit Klassen voller Dummköpfe – dass auch nur ein einziger Schüler, ganz zu Schweigen von einer ganzen Klasse, die Schönheit eines siedenden Kessels und die ihm innewohnende Magieverstehen wird.«

Nachdem er seine Rede beendet hatte, herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Nicht ein einziger Schüler hatte seine Augen vom Meister der Zaubertränke abgewandt, und ihre Blicke folgten ihm, als er vom Schreibtisch aufstand und begann, zwischen den Arbeitstischen umherzuwandern.

»Granger!«, sagte er unvermittelt. »Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Doxy-Eiern und den Eiern der Beißfee?«

»Keiner, Sir. Doxies und Beißfeen sind dieselben Geschöpfe. Sie können in magischen Wäldern gefunden werden, und ihr Biss ist schwach giftig. Ihre Eier sind Bestandteil des Gegenmittels«, erklärte Nathan einer erstaunten Klasse gegenüber. Der Einzige, der von der Antwort unbeeindruckt schien, war Professor Snape.

»Aha, Sie sind also auch so ein unerträglicher Besserwisser, genau wie Ihre Mutter!«, kommentierte er. »Ich kann wohl annehmen, dass Sie bereits das Lehrbuch von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite gelesen haben?«

»Zweimal, Sir.«

_Dieser Rotzlöffel!,_ dachte er, dann lächelte er zynisch und sagte laut: »Nun, dann muss ich Sie jedoch warnen, dass trotz aller Kenntnisse, die Sie aus dem Buch _auswendig gelernt_ haben, dies für Ihren Erfolg in meinem Unterricht nicht genügen wird, Mr. Granger.«

Nathan lächelte ihn an und antwortete gelassen: »Das weiß ich, Sir.«

Snape starrte mit argwöhnisch zusammengekniffenen Augen den lächelnden Jungen vor sich an. _Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Bengel?_, fragte er sich, um sich dann an die gesamte Klasse zu wenden.

»Öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite sechzehn und bereiten Sie alles vor, um den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Am Ende der Stunde möchte ich eine Phiole mit einer Probe des Desasters, das Sie kreiert haben, auf meinem Schreibtisch vorfinden.«

Während die Schüler sich anschickten, ihre Zutaten vorzubereiten und eine nach der anderen ihren Kesseln hinzuzufügen, gab er noch einige Informationen über den Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln, den sie herstellen sollten. Snape strich durch den Raum, wobei er jede Bewegung genau überwachte und jeden Schüler mit seiner finsteren, strengen Präsenz einschüchterte. Er kritisierte jeden – selbst die Slytherins – zog jedoch nur Gryffindors Punkte ab.

Der Einzige, der den Unterricht zu genießen schien, war Nathan – sehr zu Snapes Verdruss. Er blieb hinter dem Gryffindor stehen und beobachtete ihn länger, als er dies bei den anderen Schülern getan hatte. Kein Zurückweichen, keine zitternde Hand, keinerlei Zögern, als er sich räusperte ... nur ein Lächeln und ... Gekicher?

_Er kichert! _Snape konnte sich des missbilligenden Stirnrunzelns nicht enthalten, das seine Stirn in Falten legte. _Was untersteht er sich!_

»Ist irgendetwas hinsichtlich Ihres Zaubertrankes amüsant, Mr. Granger?«, knurrte er.

»Nein, Sir.«

»Also machen Sie sich demzufolge über mich lustig?«, sagte er leise in seinem gefährlichsten Tonfall.

_Oh, oh! _Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. »Niemals, Sir. Ich hab' mich nur gerade an etwas Lustiges erinnert und ...«, brachte er hervor, bevor er unterbrochen wurde.

»Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für den Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit beim Brauen, Mr. Granger!«, zischte Snape, noch bevor der Junge seine Entschuldigung beendigen konnte. »Und der Rest von euch – zurück an die Arbeit!«, schnauzte Snape die Anderen an, die ihre Arbeiten unterbrochen hatten, um dem Wortwechsel zu lauschen.

Die Klasse war danach äußerst still. Kein anderer wollte die Wut des Meisters der Zaubertränke auf sich ziehen. Am Ende der Stunde lieferten sie ihre Phiolen ab und verließen die Kerker so schnell wie möglich – mit Ausnahme von Nathan, der sich nicht wirklich beeilte, seine Sachen einzusammeln. Snape hatte den Blick unverwandt auf den Rücken des Gryffindors geheftet, mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, bis dieser schließlich den Klassenraum verließ.

Auf den Korridoren unterhielten sich die Erstklässler über ihre Eindrücke von ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke, während sie den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ansteuerten.

»Der Mann ist ein Terrorist!«, sagte Andy. »Er schleicht herum wie eine zum Angriff bereite Kobra, jederzeit bereit, sich auf dich zu stürzen und zuzuschlagen.«

»Er ist unheimlich!«, ergänzte Josephina leise.

Das war der Moment, in dem Nathan sie einholte. Kevin blickte ihn neugierig an.

»Und überhaupt, worüber hast du gelacht?«, fragte er.

»Über gar nichts, wirklich, ich hab' mich nur an etwas Lustiges erinnert, was mir meine Mutter einst gesagt hat«, antwortete Nathan und konnte ein Schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran nicht unterdrücken.

»Du bist manchmal wirklich sonderbar«, bekannte Kevin.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Nathan wirklich über Snape gelacht _hatte_, oder, besser gesagt, über das, was ihm seine Mutter einst über Snape erzählt hatte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte all das getan, von dem sie gesagt hatte, das er es tun würde: Er hatte eine schwierige Frage gestellt, Nathan für die richtige Antwort gerügt, sich in seiner Nähe herumgetrieben und versucht, ihn einzuschüchtern und zu verunsichern, und war zornig geworden, als ihm dies nicht gelang. Das war einfach zu viel, um nicht darüber zu lachen.

Allerdings hatte er den Unterricht wirklich genossen. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken war eines der wenigen magischen Dinge, die ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte, und er liebte es, gemeinsam mit ihr an den Erfindungen für Heiltränke zu brauen. Alles, was Professor Snape gesagt hatte, war äußerst faszinierend.

Einige verkehrte Korridore und magisch sich in die falsche Richtung ändernde Treppen später erreichte die Gruppe das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gerade noch rechtzeitig für den Beginn des Unterrichts. Professor Lupin war bereits in vorderster Front des Raumes und wartete darauf, dass auch die letzten Schüler ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Der Professor schwang seinen Zauberstab, und sein Name erschien an der Wandtafel. Dann sagte er: »Guten Morgen, Klasse! Ich bin Professor Lupin und werde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten.«

An die Stirnseite seines Schreibtisches tretend, fuhr Professor Lupin fort: »Wir sollten damit beginnen zu bestimmen, was als den Dunklen Künsten zugehörig erachtet wird und was nicht. Wer kann mir den Namen eines Dunklen Fluches sagen?«

Seit Voldemorts Untergang vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt, waren die Dunklen Künste kein Gesprächsthema mehr, das man auf den Korridoren diskutierte, und nur noch Wenige wussten überhaupt noch etwas über Dunkle Flüche. Folglich meldete sich niemand freiwillig für eine Antwort. Letztendlich fragte Professor Lupin: »Nathan?«

»Der _Cruciatus_-Fluch, Sir«, bot er als Antwort an.

»Korrekt! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor«, sagte Lupin. Und dann fragte er ihn: »Warum ist das ein Dunkler Fluch, Nathan?«

»Es ist einer der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Er zielt auf das Nervensystem des Opfers, verursacht massive Schmerzen und letztendlich eine irreversible Gehirnschädigung. Außerdem verlangt er von demjenigen, der den Fluch wirft, dass er den Wunsch verspürt, seinem Opfer wirklich Schmerzen zufügen zu wollen«, fügte er abschließend hinzu.

»Sehr gut, Nathan. Weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Das Gefühl hinter diesem Fluch ist es, was ihn zu den Dunklen Künsten zählen lässt«, erklärte er. »Weiß irgendjemand sonst noch einen weiteren?«

Devon Malfoy betrachtete Nathan nun mit gönnerhaftem Interesse. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge irgendetwas über die Dunklen Künste wissen würde. Sein Vater hatte ihm einiges darüber beigebracht, und auch er wusste alles über die Unverzeihlichen. Devon hob seine Hand.

»Ja, Devon«, sagte Lupin.

»Der _Imperius_-Fluch, Sir«, sagte er und fügte, ohne darauf zu warten, gefragt zu werden, hinzu, »und das ist ebenfalls einer der Unverzeihlichen.«

»Korrekt! Fünf Punkte für Slytherin«, sagte Lupin. »Der _Imperius_-Fluch wird verwendet, um dem Opfer zu befehlen, alles zu machen, was derjenige verlangt, der den Fluch wirft. Der letzte Unverzeihliche Fluch – da wir schon darüber sprechen – ist der Todesfluch. Die ersten beiden erwähnten Flüche können gekontert werden, der Todesfluch jedoch nicht«, ergänzte er.

Eine Hand schoss in die Luft, und Professor Lupin wandte sich an deren Eigentümerin: »Ja, Josephina?«

»Wenn der Todesfluch nicht abgewehrt werden kann, wie hat dann Harry Potter den Angriff von Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt?«, fragte sie.

»Nun, Harry Potter war durch die Liebe seiner Mutter geschützt, weil sie gestorben ist, um ihn zu retten. Das war ein ganz spezieller Fall«, antwortete er.

Sie setzen ihre Diskussion darüber fort, was zu Dunklen Künsten zählte und was nicht, und binnen kurzem war die Stunde vorbei. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Professor Lupin und gingen zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch hatten sich die Erstklässler zusammengesetzt und unterhielten sich über den Unterricht, den sie bis jetzt besucht hatten.

»Wie kannst du alle Antworten auf die Fragen der Lehrer wissen?«, drängte Kevin, während er sich ein Sandwich von einer großen Servierplatte nahm.

»Ja, und wo hast du all diese Dinge über Dunkle Flüche gelernt?«, ergänzte Andy.

»Oh, das ist eigentlich gar nichts. Ich muss darüber in einem Buch gelesen haben oder so«, sagte er abwinkend, doch dann hielt er inne und fügte hinzu: »Nein, ich glaube, meine Mutter hat mir über diese Flüche erzählt ... oder Onkel Harry, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.«

»Oh, natürlich! Du wurdest ja von Helden großgezogen!«, machte Andy sich über ihn lustig.

»Was ist mit diesem Slytherin … Malfoy?«, fragte Adam, ein muggelgeborener Erstklässler. »Er wusste ebenfalls eine Menge über die Dunklen Künste.«

»Nun, seine Familie ist für ihre Verstrickung mit den Dunklen Künsten bekannt«, sagte Andy. »Sie sind eine sehr altehrwürdige Zaubererfamilie. Reinblüter.«

»Wenn jedermann weiß, dass sie die Dunklen Künste ausüben, warum sperrt man sie dann nicht ein?«, fragte Adam.

»Weil niemand es jemals beweisen konnte«, sagte Nathan. »Aber es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, über die Dunklen Künste Bescheid zu wissen, solange du sie nicht anwendest. Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy jemals einen Dunklen Fluch ausgesprochen hat«, setzte er hinzu.

Sie beendeten ihr Essen und verließen das Schloss Richtung Gewächshaus Eins, wo sie ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in Kräuterkunde haben würden.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht war spannend, mit Ausnahme von Geschichte der Zauberei. Obwohl das Unterrichtsfach interessant war, war ihr Lehrer, Professor Binns – ein Geist – wirklich langweilig.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Nathan und die anderen Jungen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie sich auf die Stühle neben den offenen Kamin setzten. Einige Jungen spielten Zauberschach, andere Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp, und einige führten leise Gespräche.

Nach einiger Zeit und mit schweren Augenlidern wünschte Nathan seinen Freunden gute Nacht und kletterte die gewundene Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Er zog seinen Pyjama an, legte sich ins Bett und war im Nu eingeschlafen. Sein erster Unterrichtstag war sowohl aufregend, als auch ermüdend gewesen, und es war der erste Tag von vielen anderen, die noch kommen würden, denn vor dem Tag seines Schulabschlusses lagen noch sieben Jahre vor ihm.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, Ihr mochtet den Unterricht. Nathan hat er auf jeden Fall gefallen, doch bei Snape bin ich mir nicht so sicher!

ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Hermione erhält einen Brief und Nathan hat einiges in der Bibliothek zu erledigen, wo er jedoch in unerwünschte Gesellschaft gerät.


	5. Ein Vorfall in der Bibliothek

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Incident in the Library**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Hermione erhält einen Brief und Nathan hat einiges in der Bibliothek zu erledigen, wo er jedoch in unerwünschte Gesellschaft gerät.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N:** Ok Leute, hier das 5. Kapitel. :0) Es werden ein paar Briefe zwischen Mutter und Sohn ausgetauscht, und es gibt einige verwirrende Vorfälle in der Bibliothek...

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 05: Ein Vorfall in der Bibliothek**

Der erste Samstag Morgen nach Nathans Abreise nach Hogwarts erlebte eine unruhig im Wohnzimmer ihres Appartements einen Graben in den Teppich laufende Hermione. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass er ihr jedes Wochenende einen Brief schicken würde, und sie konnte sich der gespannten Erwartung, die sie empfand, nicht entziehen.

_Wo bleibt nur die Eule, wo ist sie?,_ fragte sie sich, als sie durch den Raum tigerte. Gedanken darüber, was während der ganzen Woche alles geschehen sein könnte, die ihr Sohn in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, hatten sie heimgesucht. _Geht es ihm gut? Hat er sich bereits an die Zaubererwelt gewöhnt? Hat er bereits Freundschaften geschlossen? Sind sie gute Freunde?_Bei diesem Gedanken erinnerte sie sich an den Malfoy-Jungen, setzte sich auf die Couch und runzelte leicht ihre Stirn. _Ich hoffe, er nimmt sich bei Malfoy in Acht, wie ich es ihm gesagt habe._

Dann schauderte sie, als ihre wirklichen Befürchtungen aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche drangen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. _Was denkt Severus über Nathan? Bemerkt er ihn überhaupt? Behandelt er ihn so, wie er mich behandelt hat, als ich eine Erstklässlerin war?, _grübelte sie.

»Ich hoffe, sie hassen einander nicht«, sprach sie laut in den Raum hinein und stand vom Sofa auf, als eine braune Eule erschien, die mit den Flügeln schlug, als sie in ihrer Nähe landete.

Ungeduldig nahm sie dem Vogel den Brief ab und ging zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Fensters, wobei sie die Eule sehr zu deren Verdruss ignorierte. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und zog das darin steckende gefaltete Pergament heraus.

**_Liebe Mum,_**

**_meine erste Woche in Hogwarts war großartig! Die anderen Gryffindors sind echte Freunde, besonders Kevin und Andy. Die Professoren sind sehr gut und ich liebe den Zauberunterricht. In Zauberkunst habe ich sogar bereits meinen Zauberstab benutzt, und es hat tatsächlich funktioniert! Es schaut so aus, als wäre der Zauberstab eine wirklich gute Wahl für mich gewesen. Wir mussten eine Feder schweben lassen, und ich war der Erste, der es geschafft hat. Professor Flitwick sagte, dass ich ein Naturtalent bin, und gab mir Hauspunkte! Ich glaube, ich bin wirklich gut in Zauberkunst._**

_Dieser großspurige kleine Angeber!_, dachte sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war stolz auf den Erfolg ihres Sohnes in Zauberkunst. Sie fuhr mit dem Lesen fort ...

**_Aber mein Lieblingsfach ist Zaubertränke. Wir haben eigenständig ein Heilmittel für Furunkel brauen müssen. Das war die beste Stunde in der ganzen Woche, und das, obwohl Professor Snape mir Punkte für den Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit beim Brauen abzog ... _**

Sie runzelte die Stirn. _Na ja, dann ist er also noch immer sein altes garstiges Selbst. Wird er sich jemals ändern?, _fragte sie sich in Gedanken und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief ...

**_… Ich schwöre, dass ich aufmerksam war! Er trieb sich hinter mir herum, und ich habe nur versucht, nicht über seine Bemühungen zu lachen, mich bei den Zutaten zögern zu lassen, die ich hinzufügen wollte. Er tat genau das, was du gesagt hast, das er tun würde. Ich glaube, dass er mich gehört hat, und er fragte mich, ob ich den Zaubertrank lustig fände. Ich sagte, dass ich über etwas lache, an das ich mich gerade erinnert hätte, aber die Punkte hat er trotzdem abgezogen._**

Ihr Mund klappte nach diesen Worten auf. _Nathan hat über ihn gelacht? Oh mein Gott! Das muss ihn wütend gemacht haben, _dachte sie und fügte dann mit einem schadenfrohen Schmunzeln laut hinzu: »Geschieht ihm recht! Auf diese Art lernt er, gar nicht erst zu versuchen, Nathan durcheinander zu bringen.«

**_Er ist wirklich garstig zu den Schülern, aber sein Unterricht gefiel mir am besten. Die anderen Schüler hatten richtig Angst vor ihm, und das schon vor der ersten Stunde. Sie haben alle darüber geredet, dass er ein Todesser war, und sie sagten, dass er den alten Schulleiter umgebracht hat. Aber ich habe keine Angst vor ihm! Du hast mir erzählt, was er getan hat und die Gründe dafür, und ich glaube dir._**

Sie spürte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl in ihrer Magengegend. _Armer Severus! Die Leute werden all die Dinge, die er tun musste, und seine Entscheidungen, die er treffen musste, niemals verstehen_, dachte sie seufzend. Hermione war sich der Art der Dinge sehr wohl bewusst, die er hatte tun müssen, und kannte auch die Entscheidungen, die Severus während seines Lebens hatte treffen müssen. Eine dieser schwierigen Entscheidungen hatte ihr einst das Leben gerettet, und für diesen Mut und seine Stärke respektierte sie ihn. _Ich darf nicht vergessen, Nathan zu erzählen, wie tapfer Severus während des Krieges war. Er wird vielleicht in der Lage sein, die Meinung der Anderen über ihren Lehrer zu ändern._

**_Abgesehen davon habe ich gelernt, in Verwandlung ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln, habe in Verteidigung über dunkle Flüche, in Kräuterkunde über Bodeneigenschaften, in Astronomie über die Sternbilder, und in Geschichte über die Kobold-Aufstände erfahren. Professor Binns ist der schlimmste Lehrer, aber alle anderen sind echt cool!_**

**_Es wird schon spät, und ich denke, dass ich jetzt schlafen sollte. Ich muss morgen richtig früh aufstehen, damit ich dir diesen Brief schicken kann. Ich weiß, du wirst ihn gleich als erstes morgen früh erwarten._**

**_Ich hoffe, es geht dir zu Hause gut. Ich vermisse dich sehr, und ich weiß, dass du mich auch vermisst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist, also finde bitte etwas, das du während der Wochenenden machen kannst. Geh doch Onkel Harry besuchen!_**

**_Ich hab dich lieb,_**

**_Nathan_**

»Ich liebe dich auch, mein Sohn!«, sagte sie mit einem leisen Wispern und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an. Sie vermisste ihn wirklich sehr.

Sie seufzte und faltete den Brief zusammen. _Wenigstens hat er Malfoy nicht erwähnt, _dachte sie, als sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer hinüberging, um dort nach Papier und einem Stift zu suchen, um ihrem Sohn zu antworten.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Nathan in die Bibliothek, um dort nach ein paar Literaturverweisen zu suchen, die er seiner Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe hinzufügen würde. Die anderen Jungen begaben sich auf die Ländereien, um ein wenig in der Sonne zu spielen, doch Nathan zog es vor, zuerst seine Schulaufsätze zu erledigen und danach zu spielen. Er nahm seine schulischen Verpflichtungen sehr ernst, etwas, das er von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, suchte er rasch nach einem nicht besetzten Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Er mochte keine Geräusche, wenn er lernte. Er legte seine Büchertasche auf den Tisch und ging in Richtung des Zaubertränke-Bereichs, erreichte ihn jedoch nie.

Ein Geräusch, das vom Ende eines dunklen Ganges zwischen zwei Regalen kam, lenkte ihn ab. Er hörte einen schrillen Schrei. Solch ein Geräusch zu ignorieren, war gegen seine wissbegierige Veranlagung, so folgte er ihm – vorsichtig – um niemanden, der dort lauerte, auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

Er entdeckte drei Jungen in Slytherin-Uniformen, die einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff bedrohten. Er näherte sich den Jungen und erkannte einen der Slytherins wieder als den Jungen aus dem Buchladen – Malfoy. Ungeachtet seiner Bestrebung sich zu verbergen, hörten sie seine Schritte und drehten sich herum, um zu sehen, wer da war. Nachdem er entdeckt worden war, straffte Nathan seine Schultern in eine herausfordernde Pose.

»Was macht ihr? Lasst ihn in Ruhe!«, verlangte Nathan.

»Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Gryffindor! Und wenn du irgend jemandem erzählst, was du gesehen hast, dann bist du der Nächste!«, drohte einer von ihnen. Die beiden Jungen, die Malfoy begleiteten, waren älter als Nathan, wahrscheinlich Drittklässler.

Dennoch konnte Nathan nicht einfach so zulassen, dass sie den Jungen verprügelten. Er bewegte sich näher auf die Gruppe zu und hielt seinen dreizehn Zoll langen Zauberstab – Esche mit Drachenherzfasern im Inneren – im Anschlag. Malfoy sah dies und nahm ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand.

»Was hast du vor, Granger? Ich bin keine Feder, die du schweben lassen kannst«, sagte Malfoy mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

»Halt den Mund, Malfoy!«, fauchte er zurück, und dann schaute er zu den älteren Slytherins. »Lasst den Jungen in Ruhe oder ihr werdet sehen, was ich mit meinem Zauberstab sonst noch machen kann, außer Federn zu levitieren!«, drohte er in der gefährlichsten Stimme, die er zustande bringen konnte, gefolgt von einem höhnischen Grinsen seinerseits. Er kannte keinen einzigen brauchbaren Fluch für ein Duell, aber er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen! Er war kein Mensch, der Drohungen auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

Doch bevor auch nur ein einziger Fluch einem der Zauberstäbe entkommen konnte, tauchte hinter Nathan eine hochgewachsene, dunkle Gestalt auf.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug ist, andere Schüler in der Bibliothek zu verhexen, Mister Granger«, sagte Professor Snape mit kalter Stimme. »Erklären Sie, was hier vor sich geht.«

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Devon seinen Zauberstab bereits im Ärmel seines Umhangs verborgen, und mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck erklärte er: »Er hat gedroht, uns zu verhexen, Sir.«

Einer der anderen Slytherins fügte hinzu: »Wir haben nur versucht, diesem Jungen zu helfen, dem er gedroht hat, ihn zu schlagen.«

Nathan war über diese Beschuldigungen schockiert. _Wie können sie!, _dachte er und funkelte die Slytherins wütend an.

»Das habe ich nicht!«, brüllte er. »_Sie_ haben den Jungen bedroht, als ich dazukam, Professor! Sie lügen!«

»Dann streiten Sie also ab, dass Sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatten, um sie zu verhexen, Mister Granger?«, fragte Professor Snape.

»Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich habe versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, diesen Jungen in Ruhe zu lassen«, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

»Nun, dass wird Sie zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor kosten und einmal Nachsitzen, Mister Granger! Abzubüßen am Mittwoch bei mir – nach dem Abendessen. Ist das klar?«, sagte Professor Snape mit mörderischer Stimme. Er schien es zu genießen, den unverschämten Gryffindor zu malträtieren.

»Aber, Sir ... «, versuchte Nathan zu argumentieren.

»Sagen Sie ein weiteres Wort und ich werde daraus zwanzig Punkte und eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen machen!«, zischte der Professor.

Nathan wusste, dass es ein verlorener Kampf war und versuchte nicht mehr, mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke über seinen Standpunkt zu debattieren. Seine Mutter hatte sich hinsichtlich dieses Aspekts sehr deutlich über den gefürchteten Professor geäußert. Nathan nickte zustimmend und fragte: »Kann ich nun gehen, Sir? Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen.«

»Sie dürfen«, war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

»Danke, Sir«, sagte er und verließ den Gang zwischen den Regalen, während er die anderen Jungen wütend anfunkelte.

Als er schließlich in den Zaubertränke-Bereich kam, suchte er die Regale nach Büchern ab, die er für seinen Aufsatz verwenden konnte, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte.

»Warum hat Professor Snape ihnen geglaubt?« _War es deshalb, weil sie Slytherins waren? Das kann nicht sein, _zog er nicht ernstlich in Erwägung und wiegte seinen Kopf, weil er es nicht wahrhaben wollte – über den Zaubertränkemeister enttäuscht. »Professor Snape würde ihnen nicht glauben, nur weil sie Slytherins sind und ich nicht, oder?«, murmelte er ernsthaft, während er die Wälzer in den Regalen durchsah. »Nun, am Ende stand ihr Wort gegen meines, und Professor Snape ist ein ehrenwerter Mann«, sinnierte er laut, _und sie waren zu dritt und ich war allein._Dieser Gedankengang brachte ihm ein wenig Erleichterung, bis er sich an sein Nachsitzen erinnerte und schwer aufseufzte.

_Ich habe tatsächlich bereits einmal Nachsitzen, und es ist gerade mal meine erste Woche! Was wird Mum dazu sagen?, _dachte er traurig. »Mum wird mich umbringen«, gestand er sich laut ein, um dann mit drei Büchern wieder an den Tisch zurückzukehren, wo seine Tasche lag.

* * *

Professor Snape hatte sich um den Sachverhalt gekümmert, hatte die Slytherins entlassen und den Hufflepuff in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt. Er wollte gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, als er jemanden in der Nähe des Zaubertränke-Bereichs seinen Namen murmeln hörte. Es war der Granger-Junge.

Er stand hinter dem Bücherregal gegenüber jenem, wo Nathan stand, um den Jungen zu beobachten. Nathan sah mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck die Regale durch und sprach zu sich selbst. »Professor Snape würde ihnen nicht glauben, nur weil sie Slytherins sind und ich nicht, oder?«

_Doch, das würde ich__**,**_ gab er im Geiste zu, ein spöttisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Doch das spöttische Lächeln zerrann mit den nächsten Worten des Jungen langsam in einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

»Nun, am Ende stand ihr Wort gegen meines, und Professor Snape ist ein ehrenwerter Mann.«

_Was? Ich bin ein ehrenwerter Mann? Nicht der schmierige, dreckige Bastard? Nicht der gefährliche Todesser? Nicht der kaltblütige Mörder? _Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. _Wo hatte dieser Junge nur diese Vorstellungen her, _dachte er. Er erhielt dann seine Antwort mit den nächsten Worten, die er hörte.

»Mum wird mich umbringen.«

_Miss Granger, _wurde ihm bewusst, und das allgegenwärtige Stirnrunzeln kehrte auf sein fahles Gesicht zurück.

Snape beobachtete, wie der Junge mit einigen Büchern an seinen Tisch zurückkehrte, dann verließ er die Bibliothek und steuerte in Richtung der Kerker. Er hasste es, sich an das verabscheuungswürdige 'Goldene Trio' zu erinnern, insbesondere an Miss Granger. Er hasste, was er während des Krieges mit ihr hatte machen müssen. Dies war noch eine Sache mehr, mit der sein Gewissen ihn quälte. Der Schmerz war sogar noch schwieriger zu ertragen, jetzt, da er wusste, was sie ihrem Sohn über ihn erzählt hatte. _Ein ehrenwerter Mann, Miss Granger?_Er lachte ohne jegliche Heiterkeit bei dem Gedanken leise in sich hinein. »Äußerst ehrenwert, in der Tat«, ergänzt er sarkastisch, an niemand Bestimmten gerichtet.

* * *

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Vorfälle. Zurück in der Großen Halle, traf Nathan seine Freunde zum Abendessen.

»Also, erzähl, wie war dein Tag in der Bibliothek? Ich denke, all die frische Luft und die Sonne haben dir wirklich gut getan«, scherzte Kevin.

Nathan kicherte über den Scherz. »Du kannst deine Witze machen, in Ordnung, aber komm morgen Abend bloß nicht mit deinem_kümmerlichen Blendwerk _von einem Aufsatz zu mir. Ich werde dir nicht helfen«, sagte er.

»Ich hab' nichts gesagt, Nathan«, sagte Andy. »Mir wirst du doch helfen, oder?«

»Ich werde darüber nachdenken«, antwortete er.

Nathan nahm sich ein wenig vom Kartoffelbrei und vom Rinderbraten. Die anderen bedienten sich ebenfalls, als eine Gruppe Slytherins an ihren Plätzen vorbeiging, mit höhnischem Spott kreischten und auf Nathan zeigten. »Ich war es nicht, Professor. Sie haben den Jungen bedroht, Professor. Sie lügen, Professor.« Die Slytherins gingen lachend in Richtung ihres Tisches davon.

»Was war das denn?«, fragte Kevin, während er die Slytherins misstrauisch beäugte.

»Nichts wichtiges«, sagte Nathan desinteressiert, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Teller vor ihm abzuwenden. »Sie haben sich nur über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich für etwas nachsitzen muss, was sie selbst getan haben«, fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

»Was?«, war Andys entrüstete Reaktion.

»Du hast Nachsitzen bekommen!«, rief Kevin aus. »Aber, wer hat dir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt? Und warum?«

»Professor Snape gab mir Nachsitzen, weil ich gedroht habe, einige Slytherins in der Bibliothek zu verhexen«, erklärte Nathan mit einer Endgültigkeit, die zeigte, dass das Thema für ihn erledigt war.

»Oh«, war Andys Reaktion darauf. »Das tut mir leid.«

Die Gryffindors starrten Nathan ungläubig an, widmeten sich dann jedoch wieder ihrem Essen, nachdem sie erkannten, dass ihr Freund nichts mehr sagen würde. Nathan beendete seine Mahlzeit schweigend. Als er zum Lehrertisch schaute, sah er den Zaubertränkemeister mit der Schulleiterin reden. _Was wird er mich während dem Nachsitzen tun lassen, _grübelte er.

Professor Snape blickte auf und sah quer durch die Große Halle, fing den Blick des Jungen auf, der auf ihm ruhte, und lächelte spöttisch.

Nathan lächelte für einen Moment spöttisch zurück und stand dann auf, um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Er verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und ging zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Professor Snape runzelte beim spöttischen Lächeln des Jungen missbilligend die Stirn und behielt seinen Blick fest auf der davonziehenden Gestalt, bis diese aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. _Jetzt magst du noch spöttisch lächeln, Junge! Du wirst den Bastard, der ich sein kann, beim Nachsitzen sehen, _dachte er und stand auf, um ebenfalls zu gehen.

* * *

Das Sonnenlicht drang durch die Vorhänge, die um Nathans Vierpfosten-Bett hingen, und weckte ihn auf. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante, gähnte und streckte sein Arme in einer trägen Bewegung. Sonntag war ein Faullenztag.

Er ging er ins Badezimmer, nachdem er aufgestanden war, und besah sich sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Sein Haar begann am Ansatz fettig auszusehen. Er putzte seine Zähne und ging unter die Dusche.

Als er wieder ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, während er seine Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete, stieß er auf seine Zimmerkameraden, die auch gerade aufwachten.

»Guten Morgen!«, grüßte er und erhielt einige Grunzlaute als Antwort. Er lächelte seine verschlafen blickenden Freunde an. »Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück?«

»Ja, ja, wir kommen«, antwortete Kevin, kletterte aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. »Für jemanden, der gerade Nachsitzen mit dem boshaftesten Professor von Hogwarts aufgebrummt bekommen hat, bist du heute Morgen ganz schön aufgekratzt.«

»Es kann nicht derartig schlimm sein«, antwortete Nathan. »Ich werde im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch warten«, meinte er und überließ die Jungen ihren üblichen Morgenritualen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Freunde mit verschlafenen Gesichtern die Wendeltreppe runterkommen sah.

»Na, kommt schon, es ist Sonntag! Kopf hoch, Leute! Was machen wir heute?«, sagte Nathan munter.

»Ich hab' mir gedacht, wir beginnen mal mit dem Frühstück und sehen dann weiter. Was meint ihr?«, sagte Andy.

Sie verließen lachend den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in Richtung der Großen Halle. Noch waren nicht allzu viele Schüler dort. Der Sonntag war der perfekte Tag, um auszuschlafen, besonders zu Beginn des Schuljahres.

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster der Großen Halle, als sie sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzten und sich ihr Frühstück nahmen. Sie waren mitten beim Essen, als eine Schar Eulen invasionsmäßig in die Halle einfiel – die Eulenpost.

Eine bräunliche Eule mit einem an ihr Bein gebundenen Kuvert landete auf dem Tisch vor Nathan. Nathan befreite sie von dem Papier und gab der Eule etwas Wurst von seinem Teller. Der Vogel startete wieder durch und verließ die Halle. Nathan öffnete den Brief. Er war von seiner Mutter.

**_Lieber Nathan, _**

**_Es ist so gut zu hören, dass dir Hogwarts gefällt und du schon ein paar Freunde gefunden hast. Ich habe ein bisschen gebraucht, um mich einzugewöhnen, und ich war besorgt, dass auch_****_du damit Probleme haben würdest. Ich möchte in deinem nächsten Brief alles über Kevin und Andy wissen._**

**_Ich freue mich, dass du keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zaubern hast, aber mach dir nichts vor – Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sind sehr schwierige Fächer, und du wirst viel lernen müssen, um in ihnen erfolgreich zu sein. Du wirst ebenfalls in Zaubertränke viel lernen müssen. Ich weiß, du magst Zaubertränke, aber Professor Snape ist wirklich sehr schwer zufrieden zu stellen, und was für die anderen Lehrer ein Ohnegleichen bedeutet, ist bei ihm nur ein Annehmbar._**

_Es wird einem nichts geschenkt, ich weiß, _dachte er. Der Vortrag über 'harte Arbeit' war Nathan bereits wohlbekannt. Seine Mutter erinnerte ihn ständig daran, dass einem nichts ohne harte Arbeit einfach so zuflog. Er fuhr mit dem Lesen ihres Briefes fort ...

**_Nebenbei bemerkt, ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass du beim Brauen deines Trankes aufmerksam warst, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er perfekt war, aber wenn du während Professor Snapes Unterricht nicht weiterhin Punkte verlieren möchtest, dann lache nicht über ihn! Ich weiß, dass er ein großartiger Lehrer ist, aber er kann wirklich garstig sein, wenn er provoziert wird. Du willst sicher nicht das Opfer seiner Boshaftigkeit sein oder du wirst mehr Hauspunkte verlieren, als es dir je gelingen wird, bei den anderen Lehrern wieder zurückzugewinnen. Oder noch schlimmer, du wirst öfter Nachsitzen bekommen als Harry und Ron! Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was du möchtest, richtig?_**

_Zu spät, Mum_, dachte er und schnaubte kurz auf_. Ich bin bereits das Subjekt seines Zorns geworden ... und ich muss nachsitzen. _Er las weiter_ …_

**_Es machte mich traurig zu erfahren, dass deine Freunde Professor Snape aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit fürchten. Was er während des Krieges getan hat, war geradezu entscheidend für die Seite des Lichts. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du ihn verteidigt hast, und ich möchte, dass du deine Freunde daran erinnerst, dass er ein ehrenwerter und guter Mann ist. Du musst ihre Meinungen nicht ändern, aber du musst deinen Teil dazu beitragen. Ihn zu respektieren, ist das Wenigste, was wir machen können._**

_Das ist gar nicht so einfach, gar nicht einfach, Mum, _dachte er. Auch er war nicht glücklich darüber, was seine Freunde auch weiterhin über Professor Snapes Vergangenheit sagten. Er wusste, dass der Zaubertränkemeister während des Krieges mehr als einmal Harry geholfen und seine Mutter gerettet hatte.

**_Das Haus ist ohne dich ganz schön leer. Ich vermisse dich so sehr! Ich verspreche, dass ich versuchen werde, nicht so traurig sein. Ich werde etwas finden, womit ich meine Wochenenden verbringen kann, mach dir keine Sorgen. Vergiss nicht, mir zu schreiben, und wenn du irgendetwas benötigst, schick mir eine Eule. Es muss nicht einmal am Samstag sein!_**

**_Ich liebe dich,_**

**_Mum_**

Er hatte ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, nachdem er den Brief seiner Mutter fertig gelesen hatte. _Ich vermisse dich auch, Mum, _dachte er. Nathan faltete den Brief zusammen, steckte ihn zurück in das Kuvert und schob ihn in seine Tasche. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück und der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde und versuchte, kein Heimweh zu haben.

»Lasst uns einen Spaziergang rund um den See machen«, schlug Kevin vor, als sie alle ihr Essen beendet hatten.

»Klar doch!«, antwortete Nathan.

»Na, dann los!«, sagte Andy und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf.

Und so verließen sie das Schloss.

* * *

**A/N:** Nathans Zauberstab wurde nach seinem Geburtstag und seinen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgewählt, ähnlich wie es JKR vorschlägt. Danke fürs Lesen. :0)

Ferporcel.

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorbereitet zu sein.


	6. Nachsitzen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Detention**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorbereitet zu sein

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

**A/N:** Ja, Kapitel Sechs:0) Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorbereitet zu sein. Wird er da lebend herauskommen … :0) Lasst uns sehen …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 06: Nachsitzen**

Nathan wachte am Montag früher als gewöhnlich auf. Er hatte einige Briefe, die er in die Eulerei bringen musste, und er wollte sich auf das Nachsitzen vorbereiten, das er bei Professor Snape abzubüßen hatte. Er hatte beschlossen, einen Brief an seinen Patenonkel, Harry Potter, und einen weiteren an Ronald Weasley zu senden. Seine Mutter hatte in ihrem letzten Brief geschrieben, dass Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron sehr oft hatten nachsitzen müssen, als sie Schüler waren. Sie sollten in der Lage sein, ihm eine Vorstellung dessen zu verschaffen, was er vom Meister der Zaubertränke zu erwarten hatte.

Sobald er die Eulen mit seinen Briefen davonfliegen sah, ging er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinunter. Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor er zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke in die Kerker musste.

Zum Unterricht eintreffend, betrat er den kalten Klassenraum und nahm an demselben Arbeitstisch Platz, an dem er auch schon letzte Woche gesessen hatte genau vor dem Schreibtisch von Professor Snape. Nathan bereitete sich gerade auf den Unterricht vor, holte seine Bücher, Pergamente, Feder und ein Tintenfass aus seiner Büchertasche hervor, als Professor Snape nach vorn gestürmt kam und sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte, um sich der Klasse zuzuwenden.

Ohne ein einziges Wort schwenkte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Zauberstab und eine Liste von Zutaten erschien an der Wandtafel. Danach wandte er sich an die Schüler.

»Heute werden Sie einen einfachen Beruhigungstrank brauen. Öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite dreiundzwanzig und folgen Sie den Anweisungen.«

Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum in Richtung des Stuhles dahinter, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne, als er bemerkte, dass die Schüler nicht mit ihrer Aufgabe begonnen hatten und ihn anstarrten. _Nun, nicht alle Schüler, _sinnierte er und verdrehte die Augen. _Zumindest der Granger-Junge arbeitet._»Haben Sie nicht gehört, was ich sagte? Worauf warten Sie? Beginnen Sie – jetzt!«, ermahnte er sie.

Die Klasse begann sich in einem erstaunlichen Tempo zu bewegen, aufgeschreckt aus ihrer Trance. Professor Snape erreichte schlussendlich seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den eingeschüchterten Schülern dem Stapel Aufsätze der Siebtklässler zu. Von Zeit zu Zeit verließ er seine Position, um zwischen den einzelnen Tischen herumzugehen und hinter den Schülern stehend die Kessel genau unter die Lupe nehmen – zu deren blankem Terror.

»Wissen Sie, was ein Würfel ist, Miss Parks?«, fragte er in dieser seiner kalten Stimme.

»J–Ja, Sir«, antwortete Josephina zögernd.

»Dann erklären Sie mir, welchen Teil von 'Schneiden Sie die Ingwerwurzeln in Würfel' Sie nicht verstanden haben?«, erkundigte er sich. »Beginnen sie von vorn, Miss Parks!«

Kessel für Kessel, Schüler für Schüler, versprühte Professor Snape sein Gift, zog von Gryffindor Punkte ab. Als er Nathans Arbeitstisch erreichte, betrachtete er kritisch den Zaubertrank, nur um zu erkennen, dass dieser den perfekten violetten Farbton angenommen hatte. Der Junge hatte Talent; das musste er zugeben, wenn auch nicht laut.

»Zu zähflüssig, Mister Granger. Beim nächsten Mal sollten Sie versuchen, die korrekte Anzahl der Rührbewegungen einzuhalten«, fühlte er sich gezwungen zu sagen, obwohl die Konsistenz des Zaubertrankes nicht derartig weit von den vorgegebenen Erwartungen entfernt war.

Nathan schaute daraufhin auf und sein Blick traf auf Snapes. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrten sie einander nur an, bis der Junge seine Augen rollte; Professor Snape verengte seine eigenen Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Er beendete seine Angst einflößende Runde und machte sich wieder daran, Aufsätze zu bewerten.

Die Schüler stellten ihre Zaubertränke fertig und füllten ihre Proben in Phiolen ab, bevor sie den Klassenraum in den Kerkern verließen. Nathan sammelte gerade seine Sachen zusammen, als der Zaubertränkemeister von seinem Schreibtisch im vorderen Bereich des Klassenzimmers aus seinen Namen rief.

»Mister Granger, Sie treffen mich am Mittwoch um sieben Uhr abends für ihr Nachsitzen in diesem Klassenraum«, sagte er und fügte dann hinzu: »Ich werde kein Zuspätkommen dulden.«

»Ja, Sir«, war seine Antwort. Nathan ging dann, um zu versuchen, die anderen einzuholen, die bereits in Richtung des Klassenraumes für Verteidigung strebten.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Nathan gerade beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als etliche Eulen invasionsmäßig über die verzauberte Decke des Raumes einfielen. Zwei Vögel stießen in seine Richtung herab; sie überbrachten die Antworten auf die Briefe, die er am Tag zuvor an Harry und Ron geschickt hatte.

Er entfernte die Pergamente von den Beinen der Vögel, und sie verließen den Tisch und flogen durch die hohen Fenster wieder aus der Halle davon. Danach öffnete Nathan den ersten Brief – den von Ron. Er lautete:

**_Hey Nathan,_**

**_Schön, von dir zu hören. Ich hatte jedoch gehofft, dass es unter angenehmeren Umständen wäre. So, also Nachsitzen bei Snape! Ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf dafür machen. Ich weiß, was für ein Bastard er sein kann. (Sag deiner Mutter nicht, dass ich solche Sachen schreibe.)_**

Nathan verdrehte über Rons Äußerung seine Augen und las weiter …

**_Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, ich denke, dass er dich die ganze Nacht eklige Kessel reinigen lässt _****–****_ ohne Magie! Schauderhaft, ich weiß, aber glaub' mir, wenn ich sage, es gibt Schlimmeres. Also, viel Glück, Junge, und versuch' zu vermeiden, in der Nähe von Snape in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Er kann dir das Leben nämlich zur Hölle machen, genauso wie er es bei uns getan hat._**

**_Hab' ich dir schon zu deiner Aufnahme in Gryffindor gratuliert? Ich glaube nicht, also dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch!_**

**_Gruß,_**

**_Ron Weasley_**

_Kessel auf Muggel-Art reinigen. Also, das ist es?, _sinnierte er, nachdem er Rons Antwort gelesen hatte. _Vielleicht hat Onkel Harry etwas anderes dazu zu berichten,_ dachte er und öffnete den zweiten Brief.

**_Lieber Nathan,_**

**_Es ist gut, von dir zu hören. Ich freue mich, dass du mit deinen Klassenkameraden so gut zurechtkommst._**

**_Warum hast du Nachsitzen bei Snape bekommen? Schreib' mir und erzähl' mir die ganze Geschichte, ja? Wenn er dir gegenüber noch sein altes garstiges Selbst ist, wie er zu deiner Mutter und mir war, lass' es mich wissen und er wird von mir etwas zu hören bekommen._**

_Warum? Glaubt er, ich kann mich nicht allein gegen Professor Snape zur Wehr setzen?, _grübelte er über die Worte seines Patenonkels nach.

**_Also, wenn er seinen Stil nicht verändert hat – und ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn geändert hat – dann wird er dich wahrscheinlich dreckige Kessel schrubben lassen, bis du dein Spiegelbild darin sehen kannst. Ein weiterer von ihm favorisierter sadistischer 'Spaß' besteht darin, Schüler eklige Zutaten vorbereiten zu lassen, wie zum Beispiel das Extrahieren des Eiters aus Bubotublern oder so etwas Ähnliches. Ich denke jedoch, dass er das Erste wählen wird, da du ein Erstklässler bist._**

**_Ich hoffe, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Wenn Snape beginnt, dir grundlos Nachsitzen aufzubrummen, zögere nicht, mir Bescheid zu geben, okay? Er wird sich mir gegenüber dafür verantworten müssen._**

**_Alles Liebe,_**

**_Harry_**

_Nun, also entweder Bubotubler-Eiter oder schmutzige Kessel. Das wird bestimmt ein entzückender Abend, _jammerte Nathan sarkastisch.

»Von wem sind die Briefe?«, hörte er Andy fragen.

»Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron«, war seine Antwort.

»Ein Brief von Harry Potter?«, fragte Kevin, der plötzlich das Interesse an seinem Frühstück verlor, um zu erfahren, was der berühmte _Onkel _seines Freundes zu sagen hatte.

»Ja, ich habe ihnen geschrieben, um sie wegen des Nachsitzens bei Professor Snape zu fragen.«

»Und was haben sie gesagt?«, fragte Andy.

»Na ja, sie denken, dass ich die ganze Nacht schmutzige Kessel schrubben muss«, seufzte Nathan.

»Schrubben? Willst du damit sagen – ohne Magie?«, fragte ein entrüsteter Kevin.

»Das ist es, was sie sagen«, bestätigte Nathan mit Resignation in seiner Stimme.

»Nun, erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich niemals bei Professor Snape in Schwierigkeiten gerate, ja?«, kommentierte der Junge und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller.

Nathan seufzte erneut und nahm ebenfalls sein Frühstück wieder auf. Bis morgen Nacht würde er auf sein Nachsitzen vorbereitet sein.

* * *

Mittwoch Abend um sieben Uhr hörte Professor Snape ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür zu seinem Klassenraum.

»Herein«, sagte er.

»Guten Abend, Professor«, grüßte der Junge, als er eintrat. Professor Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Gruß zu erwidern, sondern deutete mit einem akzentuierten Kopfnicken auf zwei schmutzige Kessel auf einem Arbeitstisch in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches, wo er mit einem Buch in den Händen saß.

»Putzen Sie sie, bis Sie darin Ihr Spiegelbild erkennen können«, sagte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme und fügte mit spöttischem Lächeln hinzu, »ohne Magie!«

Nathan sagte nichts, griff nur nach der Bürste und begann zu schrubben. Der Junge blieb still, während er seinen ersten Kessel reinigte. Als er den zweiten anging, begann er zu sprechen. »Warum haben Sie mir Nachsitzen gegeben, Sir?«

_Warum ich ihm Nachsitzen gegeben habe? Was für eine Frage ist das denn?,_ dachte er. »Ich habe Sie für cleverer gehalten«, antwortete er. Der Junge schaute ihn immer noch an, daher rollte er einmal kurz mit seinen Augen und fügte hinzu: »Sie haben versucht, einen anderen Schüler zu verhexen, Mister Granger. Sie haben es sogar zugegeben. Jetzt gehen Sie zurück an Ihre Arbeit! Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit.«

Doch der Junge fügte sich nicht. _Hab' ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?, _fragte sich Snape.

»Warum haben Sie den anderen Jungen nicht ebenfalls Nachsitzen gegeben? Sie haben den Hufflepuff bedroht«, sagte Nathan.

Er runzelte bei diesen Worten die Stirn. _Zweifelt er mein Urteilsvermögen an?_

»Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Respektlosigkeit, Mister Granger. Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit! Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen«, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

»In Ordnung, Sir«, antwortete Nathan. »Ich möchte nur verstehen, weshalb Sie immer auf Gryffindors und niemals auf Slytherins herumhacken. Warum ziehen Sie ihnen niemals Punkte ab?«

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Snape war aufgesprungen und in zwei großen Schritten nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Nathan entfernt, hoch vor ihm aufragend. Der Junge wich nicht zurück und begegnete dem wütenden Blick des Professors mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Dies ließ Professor Snape knurren.

»Ich werde dies nicht tolerieren, Junge. Sie zeigen keinerlei Respekt! Sie sind hier, um Kessel zu schrubben, weil Sie es verdient haben. Hören Sie jetzt auf, auf meine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen, und fangen Sie an, diesen Kessel zu reinigen. JETZT!«

Dieses Mal gehorchte der Junge und Snape kehrte zu seinem Buch zurück. Nathan reinigte schweigend den zweiten Kessel. Als er fertig war, blieb Nathan vor dem Schreibtisch des Professors stehen. Ohne seinen Blick von dem Buch abzuwenden, sagte der Zaubertränkemeister: »Hinaus!«

Der Junge bewegte sich nicht. Snape ignorierte ihn eine Weile und seufzte dann ungehalten. _Was will der Junge denn jetzt noch? Er ist sogar noch schlimmer, als seine Mutter!_Seinen Kopf hebend, blickte er den Jungen wütend an und sagte noch nachdrücklicher: »Sind Sie taub? Ich sagte, hinaus!«

»Professor«, begann Nathan, »ich hatte nicht vor, mit meinen Fragen respektlos zu erscheinen. Es tut mir leid.«

_Er … entschuldigt sich?_, dachte er, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck keinerlei Überraschung über Nathans Worte zeigte.

»Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass Sie, als sie noch eine Schülerin war, die Slytherins aufgrund des Krieges bevorzugen mussten«, fuhr der Junge fort. »Ich habe nur versucht zu verstehen, weshalb Sie dies auch jetzt noch machen«, schloss er. »Trotzdem, es tut mir leid.«

Die Erwähnung von Miss Granger ärgerte ihn. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Jungen in der Bibliothek über ihn, darüber, dass er ein ehrenwerter Mann sei, und allein das genügte, um ihn nur noch mehr zu reizen. _Ich werde diesem Unsinn jetzt sofort ein Ende setzen!, _dachte er.

»Ich weiß nicht, was Ihre Mutter Ihnen über mich erzählt hat, aber lassen Sie sich versichern, dass sie mich nicht so gut kennt, wie sie vielleicht glaubt. Ich muss meine Handlungen weder von heute noch von damals vor irgendjemandem rechtfertigen. Nicht vor Ihnen, nicht vor Ihrer Mutter, nicht vor irgendjemandem!« Er war stinkwütend. »Und jetzt raus aus meinem Klassenraum!«, knurrte er.

Den verärgerten Zaubertränkemeister für einen Moment anstarrend, konnte Nathan nichts anderes tun, als zu gehorchen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Tür, die in den Korridor der Kerker führte. _Er hat niemals meine Frage beantwortet, _grübelte er. _Vielleicht, wenn ich wirklich Hauspunkte_ _verdient hätte, würde er sie mir auch_ _zuerkennen. Vielleicht tue ich nicht genug, um sie zu verdienen. Mum hatte Recht! Professor Snape ist ein schwer zufrieden zu stellender Mann._

Als er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich um und warf einen Blick in Richtung des Mannes. In der Herausforderung zu beweisen, dass er sich der Belobigung durch seinen Lehrer würdig erweisen würde, sagte Nathan, »Gute Nacht, Professor Snape«, und ging in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Er wollte nicht daran glauben, dass der Zaubertränkemeister unfair war und sein eigenes Haus den anderen gegenüber vorzog. Er musste es nur beweisen!

Der Mann, der allein im Klassenzimmer zurückblieb, hatte das Interesse an dem Buch, das er las, nun vollständig verloren. Severus war tief in Gedanken über die Dinge versunken, die der Junge gesagt hatte. _Warum favorisiere ich die Slytherins immer noch gegenüber allen anderen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es auch jetzt noch tun müsste. Warum mache ich es dann?, _dachte er, bevor er die Kontrolle über seine eigenen Gedanken zurückgewann. _Weil es nun mal so ist, wie die Dinge laufen! Weil du Professor Snape, der schmierige Bastard und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin bist, und es das ist, was du machst!_, konterte er und runzelte die Stirn über sich selbst.

Snape seufzte. Er hatte sich mit diesen Angelegenheiten nicht mehr beschäftigt seit ... nun, noch nie. _Warum mache ich es dann jetzt?, _grübelte er. »Granger«, sagte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne hindurch. Mit Wucht klappte er sein Buch zu, stand auf, verließ das Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.

Selbst als Snape mit langen Schritten durch die Korridore wanderte, konnte er nicht damit aufhören, über Nathans Fragen nachzudenken. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte er keinen Grund für seine Handlungen entdecken. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor die Notwendigkeit verspürt, sich für die Ungleichbehandlung seines eigenen Hauses zu rechtfertigen – nicht einmal vor Dumbledore, der davor die Augen verschlossen hatte, da er seine gefährliche Position kannte. Jetzt allerdings … er hatte keine Antwort darauf, weshalb er noch weiterhin seine Voreingenommenheit beibehielt. _Das ist, was ich mache, weil es das ist, was ich immer gemacht habe._Irgendwie schien dies jedoch keine angemessene Begründung mehr zu sein.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan jagt ein paar eigenen Hauspunkten hinterher, und er will sie ausgerechnet von niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape bekommen.


	7. Auf der Jagd nach Punkten

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Wanted Points**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nathan jagt ein paar eigenen Hauspunkten hinterher, und er will sie ausgerechnet von niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape bekommen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

**A/N:** Kapitel Sieben. :0) Nathan ist auf der Jagd nach Hauspunkten und das bei niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape. Naja, zumindest hat er einen Plan. :0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 07: Auf der Jagd nach Punkten **

Nathan verbrachte die Wochen nach seinem Nachsitzen damit, das Verhalten des Zaubertränkemeisters während des Zaubertrank-Unterrichts genau zu beobachten. Er machte sich Notizen über jeden einzelnen Hauspunkt, den Professor Snape zuerkannte oder abzog. Die Ecken seines Buches und seiner Pergamentrollen waren voller Nummern, Namen, einem _G_ oder einem _S_und Wörtern wie _richtige Antwort, schlechtes Zerschneiden, gutes Brauen _und_ Explosion des Kessels. _Er hatte Notizen, die mindestens drei Wochen Zaubertrank-Unterricht wiedergaben. Die gleiche Art von Notizen war er auch in seinen Büchern für Verteidigung zu finden, da er gleichzeitig auch Professor Lupin, Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, für Vergleichszwecke beobachtete.

Jetzt saß Nathan an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum in der Nähe von Kevin und Andy, die Zauberschach spielten. Er blätterte durch seine Bücher und Unterrichtsnotizen und strukturierte die Informationen, die er gesammelt hatte, in eine _Punkte-Tabelle_, als Kevin, der auf den nächsten Zug von Andy bei ihrer Partie wartete, seine Arbeit unterbrach. »Was hat dich denn so gefangen genommen, Nathan? Du arbeitest dich durch all die Seiten der Bücher wie ein Verrückter und machst dir Notizen. So schnell kannst du doch gar nicht lernen«, stellte er fest.

»Ich lerne nicht«, antwortete Nathan und füllte eine weitere Zeile in seiner _Punkte-Tabelle_aus_._ »Ich arbeite an einer eigenständigen Untersuchung«, fügte er hinzu, ohne jedoch seine Augen von den Pergamenten auf dem Tisch abzuwenden.

Dies erregte auch Andys Aufmerksamkeit. »Was? Du arbeitest freiwillig an einer unabhängigen Studie und das neben all den anderen Hausaufgaben, die wir schon aufgetragen bekommen haben?«, sagte er und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. »Du solltest mal irgendwann Schach ausprobieren, Nathan«, ergänzt er und erwog über dem Schachbrett nach Kevins letztem Zug seine Möglichkeiten.

»Ja, du kannst eine Partie gegen mich spielen, wenn ich mit Andy fertig bin!«, meinte Kevin mit einem neckischen Lächeln. »Er wird sich sowieso nicht mehr lange halten können.«

»Danke für das Angebot, aber Schach ist nicht mein Spiel«, antwortete Nathan, während er die Seiten in seinem Zaubertrank-Lehrbuch umblätterte und nach der nächsten Notiz suchte, die er seiner Liste hinzufügen konnte.

»Was untersuchst du da eigentlich?«, fragte Andy, nachdem er einen widerstrebenden Läufer in den Kampf mit dem gegnerischen Springer zog.

»Ich werte die Unterschiede zwischen den Hauslehrern von Gryffindor und Slytherin bezüglich der Vergabe von Hauspunkten aus«, erklärte Nathan und wurde daraufhin von Andy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue belohnt, während Kevin amüsiert schnaubte.

»Du bist ein sonderbarer Typ, Nathan! Was erwartest du dir von solch einer Studie? Hauspunkte?«, fragte Kevin sarkastisch.

»In der Tat, das ist genau das, was ich erwarte«, erwiderte Nathan. »Ich versuche zu verstehen, wofür Professor Snape die meisten Hauspunkte zuerkennt, und dasselbe mache ich auch mit Professor Lupin. Auf diese Weise werde ich in der Lage sein, einen Schlachtplan zu entwickeln, um die beiden dazu zu bringen, Gryffindor so viele Punkte wie möglich zuzusprechen«, erklärte er sachlich.

»Das ist eine großartige Idee«, meinte Andy enthusiastisch. »Damit können wir es ebenfalls schaffen, dass die Slytherins genauso viele Punkte verlieren, wie Gryffindor gewinnt, und die Führung beim Hauspokal übernehmen!«, fügte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu.

»Ja, ja«, meinte Nathan uninteressiert. »Sobald ich mit der _Punkte-Tabelle_fertig bin«, ergänzte er, während er seinen Verärgerung über die Unerbrechung er in seiner Stimme anklingen ließ.

Die beiden Jungen widmeten sich wieder ihrem Spiel und Nathan seiner Liste. Er hatte ihnen allerdings nicht alle Gründe für seine Recherche über speziell diese Professoren genannt. _Ich werde beweisen, dass er nicht nur Slytherins Punkte zuerkennt, _dachte er.

Eine Stunde später waren Kevin und Andy, zusammen mit Josephina und ihrer besten Freundin, Anna, gerade mit einer Runde Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp beschäftigt. Währenddessen war Nathan dabei, seine _Punkte-Tabelle _zubeenden, am selben Tisch sitzend. »Ich bin fertig!«, verkündete er. Alles, was er jetzt noch zu tun hatte, war, in der letzten Zeile jeder Spalte die Gesamtsumme zu bilden und die Ergebnisse zu analysieren.

Und genau das tat er dann. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Pergament und murmelte: »_Totalus!_« und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Resultat. _Professor Snape hat Gryffindor gar keine Punkte zuerkannt_, gestand er sich in Gedanken ein, _und das ist kein normales Verhalten für Hauslehrer, denn Professor Lupin gibt Slytherin Punkte, also ..._

»Wo liegt das Problem, Nathan?«, fragte Kevin, als er die Bestürzung seines Freundes sah.

»Ich benötige mehr Informationen«, sagte Nathan, der seine Schlussfolgerungen nicht wahrhaben wollte. _Es muss sich um einen Zufall handeln._ Bei einem weiteren gewissenhaften Blick auf die _Punkte-Tabelle_ und der Analyse der Besonderheiten eines jeden vergebenen Punktes, fiel Nathan auf, dass Professor Snape gute Zaubertränke und richtige Antworten am meisten schätzte. _Na ja, die Gryffindors sind nicht die besten Brauer der Klasse, _gab er innerlich zu, _und sie haben zu viel Angst vor ihm, um ihm freiwillig Antworten auf seine Fragen zu geben._Er selbst war auch niemand, der sich ständig freiwillig meldete, und dies war der ausschlaggebende Punkt, um Hauspunkte zu erhalten. Man musste sich freiwillig melden, um Fragen zu beantworten.

Die Punkte für gute Zaubertränke standen auf einem anderen Blatt. Nathan war ein wirklich hervorragender Brauer und seine Tränke waren immer perfekt. Das war eine beunruhigende Entdeckung. _Hat er irgendetwas gegen mich? Liegt es dann an mir?_ Dieser Gedanke machte Nathan traurig. _Vielleicht ist es auch wegen meiner Mutter, _dachte er widerstrebend.

Er wollte diesen Gedankengang aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, doch dafür brauchte er mehr Informationen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte ihn nicht wegen Dingen anders behandeln, die sich vor mehr als einer Dekade ereignet hatten. Professor Snape hasste seinen Patenonkel Harry. Und seinen Onkel Ron und seine Mutter hasste er in gleichem Maße dafür, dass sie Harrys Freunde waren. _Er hasst mich doch nicht, oder doch?_Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. _Ich brauche mehr Informationen, bevor ich irgendeine Schlussfolgerung ziehen kann._

Nathan sammelte seine Papiere und Bücher vom Tisch zusammen, an dem er gearbeitet hatte. Er musste mit jemandem sprechen, der Professor Snape schon länger als einen Monat kannte. Nathan sah sich im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum um und sein Blick blieb an einer Gruppe von Siebtklässlern hängen, die in der Nähe des Kamins saßen. _Der _Schulsprecher_!_, dachte er voller Enthusiasmus. _Er ist perfekt! Er ist ein guter Schüler, er ist diszipliniert! Er wird es wissen!_

Auf die Schüler der siebenten Klasse zugehend, rief Nathan: »Mister Cornwell, hast du mal eine Minute Zeit?«

Der Schulsprecher sah auf und erblickte den Erstklässler. »Stimmt etwas nicht, Mister Granger?«, fragte er Nathan.

»Nein, ich habe nur einige Fragen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht«, antwortete er.

Der ältere Junge entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und widmete Nathan seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. »Also gut, Mister Granger, was ist es, was du mich fragen willst?«

»Ich wollte gern wissen, ob du jemals Hauspunkte von Professor Snape zuerkannt bekommen hast«, sagte Nathan, der die Zeit des Schulsprechers nicht mit Small Talk verschwenden wollte.

»Professor Snape?«, fragte Cornwell, über die Frage des Jungen überrascht.

»Snape gibt Gryffindors keine Hauspunkte«, antwortete ein anderer Siebtklässler, der die Unterhaltung verfolgt hatte. »Der gibt nur Slytherins Punkte, dieser Bastard!«

»Tu doch bitte wenigstens so, als hättest du ein wenig Respekt vor Professor Snape«, mahnte der Schulsprecher.

»Ist das wahr?«, fragte Nathan, der eine Bestätigung von Cornwell bezüglich der Anschuldigung des anderen Jungen wollte.

»Ja, es stimmt. Professor Snape ist nur sehr schwer zufriedenzustellen«, antwortete der ältere Schüler.

»Und außerdem ist er ein schmieriges Bastard, der alle Gryffindors hasst«, fügte der andere Siebtklässler hinzu.

Nathan hätte bei den Beschimpfungen des Zaubertränke-Professors durch den anderen Jungen interveniert, wenn ihn diese Enthüllungen nicht so tief getroffen hätten. _Dann ist es also wahr. Professor Snape bevorzugt die Slytherins._Er konnte dem Schmerz, der ihn traf, nicht von sich fernhalten. Nathan war schwer enttäuscht von Professor Snape, jenem Mann, bei dem seine Mutter immer unerschütterlich darauf beharrt hatte, dass er ein ehrenwerter Mann wäre und anderer Leute Respekt verdiene.

Sich bei den Siebtklässlern bedankend, kehrte Nathan zu dem Tisch zurück, auf dem seine Büchertasche lag, und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in den Jungen-Schlafsaal zu gehen. Er schickte sich an, schlafen zu gehen, spürte jedoch, dass er nicht würde schlafen können. Sein Verstand raste und ihm kamen alle möglichen Gedanken. Doch bevor er letztendlich einschlief, war seine Miene jedoch nicht mehr traurig oder enttäuscht, sondern voller Hoffnung strahlend.

* * *

Am nächsten Montag Morgen betrat Nathan voller Zuversicht die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Er hatte das Wochenende durchgearbeitet und einen Plan geschmiedet, von dem er sich sicher war, Professor Snape damit dazu zu bringen, ihm Hauspunkte zu geben. Die anderen Gryffindors wussten einfach nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollten, Punkte zu verdienen – das war das Ergebnis, zu dem er gekommen war, nachdem er die _Punkte-Tabelle_immer und immer wieder analysiert hatte.

Er würde heute mit der ersten Phase seines Planes beginnen. Er würde sich freiwillig melden, um Fragen zu beantworten. Er hatte die Passagen aus dem Lehrbuch für die heutige Unterrichtsstunde zweimal gelesen und auch einige zusätzliche Texte, die er in der Bibliothek recherchiert hatte. Er war gut vorbereitet, das wusste er.

Nathan aß sein Frühstück und unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinen Freunden. Er blickte hin und wieder kurz in Richtung des Lehrertischs, wo er auf ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen dunklen Augen traf, das flüchtig seinen Blick erwiderte. Snape schaute finster drein, natürlich, aber das war sein normales Verhalten.

Die Gryffindors machten sich auf den Weg durch die Kerkerflure. Das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke war kalt, trotz der angenehmen Temperatur draußen. Nathan setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und bereitete sich auf den Unterricht vor. Professor Snape erschien einige Minuten danach, ließ seine hochgewachsene Gestalt in die vorderster Front des Raumes gleiten, während seine schwarzen Roben hinter ihm her wogten.

Der Unterricht begann und damit auch die Fragen des Zaubertränkemeisters. Nathan hatte bei jeder Einzelnen davon seine Hand hoch in die Luft erhoben und gab präzise Antworten, die seine Mutter stolz gemacht hätten. Doch selbst das schien für Professor Snape nicht genug zu sein.

»Zufriedenstellend, Mister Granger«, war die positivste Beurteilung, die Nathan vom Meister der Zaubertränke erhielt.

Am Ende des Unterrichts war Professor Snape mehr als verärgert über Nathan.

»Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, weshalb ich diese zwei Substanzen nicht vermischen sollte?«, fragte der Professor.

Nathans Hand war in der Luft, kaum dass der Lehrer seine Frage beendet hatte.

»Irgendjemand?«, drängte Snape.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Nathan schon beinahe von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. Professor Snape hatte seinen Kiefer fest zusammengepresst und seine zusammengeballten Fäuste längs seines Körpers. Schließlich fauchte er: »Der aktuell hausinterne Besserwisser scheint die Antwort zu wissen; erleuchten sie uns also, Mister Granger.«

Nathan war vom Ton des Zaubertränkemeisters und der Intensität seines giftigen Blicks überrascht, antworte jedoch fest: »Sie sind jeweils eine Base und eine Säure. Miteinander kombiniert ergeben sie ein Salz, und das Nebenprodukt würde Wasser sein, das den Zaubertrank in dieser Brauphase ruinieren würde.«

Der Junge war zuversichtlich. Dies war eine perfekte Antwort, und sie konnte nicht in dem hier verwendeten Lehrbuch gefunden werden. Er selbst kannte diese Information nur, weil er auch mit anderen Büchern gearbeitet hatte. Er beobachtete seinen Lehrer erwartungsvoll. _Diese Antwort verdient mindestens fünf Punkte, _dachte er.

»Korrekt … aber unvollständig«, war Professor Snapes Kommentar.

_Unvollständig! Lückenhaft!_ Die Enttäuschung stand Nathan ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ließ sein Gewicht zurück auf seinen Hocker fallen und starrte den Zaubertränkemeister unverwandt nur ungläubig an. _Unvollständig._

Kurz danach wurde die Klasse entlassen, und Nathan machte sich in Begleitung seiner Klassenkameraden aus dem Klassenraum in den Kerkern davon. Andy lief dicht neben ihm her, während sie den Unterricht in Verteidigung ansteuerten.

»Wo hast du das alles gelernt, Nathan?«, fragte er.

»Ist doch egal, oder?«, antworte Nathan sauer. »Professor Snape hat mir keinen einzigen Punkt für all die Fragen gegeben, die ich beantwortet habe.« In einer enttäuschten Geste warf er die Hände vor sich in die Höhe.

»Das ist schon in Ordnung, Nathan«, sagte Kevin und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. »Er ist halt nur ein schmieriger Bastard, der Gryffindors hasst. Du warst deshalb nicht weniger brillant! Hast du Malfoys Gesicht gesehen? Nicht einmal einhundert Punkte wären mehr wert als der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dieses Slytherins«, fügte er grinsend hinzu.

»Ja, das war unbezahlbar!«, bestätigte Andy und gab Nathan einen Klaps auf die andere Schulter.

Das half ein klein wenig, wie Nathan zugeben musste. Seine Freunde versuchten, ihn sich besser fühlen zu lassen, und das war großartig, und doch – obwohl es an der Oberfläche wirkte, dort, ganz tief in seinem Inneren, fühlte er sich nach wie vor verletzt. Professor Snape war unfair, und er hasste Gryffindors. _Oder er hasst nur mich._Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte er innerlich. Sie betraten gerade den Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung, als er sich entschloss, die Angelegenheit für den Moment ruhen zu lassen und sich auf seine anderen Fächer zu konzentrieren.

* * *

Professor Snape betrat seinen Klassenraum, vorbereitet auf eine weitere nervige Doppelstunde mit Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin. Der Zaubertrank, den er für heute vorgesehen hatte, war für ihren Wissensstand nicht gerade einfach, und er erwartete zumindest einen explodierenden Kessel.

Er erreichte die vorderste Front des Raumes und begann zu unterrichten. Als er seine erste Frage stellte, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, einen Blick auf den Granger-Jungen zu werfen, um zu sehen, ob dieser seine Hand gehoben hatte, um zu antworten. Stattdessen wählte er den ersten Slytherin, der mit der Hand wedelte. Die nächste Frage, und nun blickte er flüchtig in Richtung des Jungen, um ihn spöttisch anzulächeln, während er wieder einen anderen Schüler auswählte, damit dieser antwortete, doch musste er feststellen, dass der Granger-Junge seine Hand überhaupt nicht erhoben hatte.

Das machte ihn neugierig. In der letzten Stunde war Granger so lästig gewesen, dass sich Snape an die Mutter des Jungen, die unerträgliche Besserwisserin, erinnert gefühlt hatte. Und dann heute - Mister Granger war wieder so, wie er es zu Beginn des Semesters gewesen war: nachdenklich und zurückhaltend.

Er stellte eine weitere Frage, schwieriger als die vorherige, versuchte den Jungen anzustacheln, freiwillig eine Antwort anzubieten, doch bekam nichts. Sich nun nicht mehr zurückhaltend, trat er an den Jungen heran und blieb mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht formte, direkt vor ihm stehen und sagte: »Was ist passiert, Mister Granger? Haben Sie das Kapitel für heute nicht gelesen? Und ich dachte, Sie wären ein Besserwisser, genau wie Ihre Mutter.«

_Da! Lass sehen, aus was für einem Holz du geschnitzt bist, kleiner Granger_, dachte er, nach wie vor spöttisch lächelnd.

»Ich weiß die Antworten, Sir. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass Sie wollen, dass ich sie gebe. Sie schienen in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde über mich ein wenig verärgert zu sein«, antworte Nathan ehrlich.

Snape war über die Aufrichtigkeit des Jungen so überrascht, dass sich dies für einen Augenblick sogar auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam und sein äußerlich ausdrucksloses Auftreten wiedererlangte, das keinerlei Emotionen verriet. Die Tatsache, dass der Granger-Junge ihn aus der Gleichgewicht bringen konnte, war irritierend, und mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen sagte er: »Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihre Impertinenz, Mister Granger.«

Nach dem Punkteabzug zumindest ein wenig befreit, widmete Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Anleitung zur Herstellung des heutigen Zaubertrankes an der Wandtafel erscheinen. Er instruierte der Klasse, mit dem Brauen zu beginnen und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um dort einige Arbeiten zu benoten, ließ die Klasse jedoch niemals unbeaufsichtigt. Dieser Zaubertrank konnte besonders verheerend sein, wenn er von Schwachköpfen zubereitet wurde, und er würde keinerlei Risiko eingehen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit verließ er seinem Schreibtisch, um zwischen den Arbeitsplätzen entlangzugehen und die Kessel genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Nachdem er hier und dort ein paar Punkte abgezogen hatte, erreichte er Grangers Kessel. _Der Zaubertrank ist … perfekt, _wagte er sich selbst einzugestehen. Der Junge war in einer weiter fortgeschrittenen Phase des Brauens als seine Klassenkameraden; er war in einer besonders heiklen Phase bei seinem Brauvorgang, um ehrlich zu sein. Snape sah die Hände des Jungen die Zutaten zerhacken, schneiden und abwiegen, und war von seiner Geschicklichkeit beeindruckt_. Seine Bewegungen sind äußerst präzise und flüssig, _dachte er, von Nathans eleganten Bewegungen fasziniert.

Als er versuchte, Nathans Aufmerksamkeit von dem Zaubertrank abzulenken, erkannte er, wie konzentriert der Junge auf seine Aufgabe war. _Der Junge ist wirklich talentiert!_, ertappte er sich selbst bei seinem Gedanken. Er kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch und seinen Unterlagen zurück, doch von Zeit zu Zeit würde er einige Minuten damit verbringen, die Arbeit des Jungen zu beobachten. Er war jetzt von Amts wegen an Nathan Granger interessiert. Der Junge verhielt sich von Unterrichtsstunde zu Unterrichtsstunde so unterschiedlich; er war definitiv und offiziell ein Mysterium.

Einige Zeit später rührte Nathan den Inhalt seines Kessels ein letztes Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um. _Perfekt_, dachte er mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte seinen Brauvorgang beendet und war mit der daraus resultierenden Flüssigkeit, die sich im Inneren seines Kessels befand, wirklich zufrieden. Er füllte eine Probe in eine Phiole ab und reinigte seinen Arbeitstisch. Erst dann sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass er der Erste war, der mit dem Zaubertrank fertig war. _Super! Ich bin der Erste, der fertig ist, und mein Trank ist perfekt, _dachte er und beäugte voller Stolz das Fläschchen, das seine Probe enthielt.

Er nahm die Phiole und ging zum Schreibtisch, an dem Professor Snape saß und Arbeiten benotete. Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah von seiner Arbeit auf und begann zu sagen: »Was machen Sie außerhalb Ihrer ...«, hielt jedoch inne, als er das Fläschchen in Nathans Hand erspähte.

»Ich bin fertig, Professor«, sagte Nathan und ließ die Phiole auf dem Schreibtisch stehen. Er lungerte noch ein paar Augenblicke herum, bevor er wieder zu seinem Hocker zurückkehrte. Er wollte wissen, was Professor Snape von seinem Zaubertrank hielt.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schaute auf Nathan, auf das Fläschchen und dann wieder zurück auf die Arbeiten, die er benotete. »Es steht Ihnen frei, jetzt zu gehen, Mister Granger«, war das Einzige, was er sagte.

_Er schickt mich weg! Was ist mit dem Zaubertrank? Er ist perfekt, und er wird kein Wort darüber verlieren!_, Nathan saß dort, verwundert. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er mit großen Schritten den Klassenraum verließ, die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlagend. Er war fuchsteufelswild!

Er schritt durch die Kerker, ohne seine Umgebung überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Er lief an Professor Lupin vorüber, dem nicht entging, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

»Nathan, stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Sollten Sie nicht jetzt gerade in Zaubertränke sein?«, fragte Professor Lupin.

»Ich wurde entlassen, Sir«, sagte Nathan. Lupin konnte erkennen, dass der Junge wütend war.

»Hm, ich habe noch niemals einen Schüler derartig wütend erlebt, weil er vorzeitig aus dem Unterricht von Professor Snape entlassen wurde. Haben Sie einen Kessel explodieren lassen, oder irgendetwas in der Art?«, fragte Lupin und beobachtete den Jungen voller Interesse.

»Nein! Ich war nur früher mit meinem Zaubertrank fertig als alle anderen, und er hat mich entlassen«, erklärte Nathan auf eine Art und Weise, die für Professor Lupin keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass Nathan über den Meister der Zaubertränke verärgert war. Er konnte sich allerdings keinen Grund für dessen Verärgerung vorstellen. Er begann, sich in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers in Bewegung zu setzen, und der Junge, der auch jetzt noch in seine Gedanken versunken war, folgte ihm.

»Und das ist schlecht, weil …« Lupin ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, da er wollte, dass der Junge den Sachverhalt erklärte.

»Mein Zaubertrank war perfekt, und er hat kein Wort gesagt! Er hat … mich einfach nur entlassen!«, sagte Nathan und unterstrich seinen Ärger über Professor Snapes Vorgehen, indem er seine Hände in die Luft warf.

Der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, als er sagte: »Und Sie haben irgendeine Anerkennung für Ihre gute Arbeit erwartet, richtig?« Lupin war inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Jedes Jahr hatte er ein oder zwei Gryffindors, die wütend auf Snape über dessen Mangel an Anerkennung ihres wahren Talents waren.

»Also, ja! Mein Zaubertrank war perfekt. Er war mindestens fünf Punkte für Gryffindor wert!«, antworte Nathan, wobei die Empörung in seinem Tonfall eindeutig zu vernehmen war und die Intensität seiner Emotionen aus seinen dunklen Augen strahlte. Er war wirklich angefressen!

Professor Lupin lächelte den Jungen an. »Nathan, Sie müssen verstehen, dass Professor Snape nicht die Art von Lehrer ist, der Punkte an Gryffindor verleiht. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass er deine gute Arbeit in seinem Unterricht nicht zu schätzen weiß.«

»Aber warum? Ist es deshalb, weil er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist?«, fragte Nathan. »Sie sind Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Sie geben jedem Haus Punkte, auch Slytherin«, ergänzte er.

»Das ist wahr, Nathan, aber Sie müssen verstehen lernen, dass Professor Snape anders denkt als ich. Er glaubt, dass Gryffindors sich mehr anstrengen, wenn sie herausfordert werden, während Slytherins Bestätigung benötigen«, erklärte der Professor für Verteidigung.

Nathan schnaubte. »Glauben Sie, dass er Recht hat, Sir?«, fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf, da er nicht daran glauben konnte.

»Nun, ich verwende diese spezielle Methode nicht, aber ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass sie in seinem Unterricht ziemlich gut funktioniert. Er unterrichtet schon seit langer Zeit, Nathan. Seine Unterrichtsstunden können bisweilen gefährlich sein und er muss jederzeit die Kontrolle ausüben, denn ansonsten kann etwas sehr schlimmes passieren«, sagte Professor Lupin ernst.

Nathan blieb ganz still, während er diese Information in sich aufsog. Es machte Sinn.

Lupin, der sah, dass Nathan seine Worte akzeptierte, fuhr fort: »Sie sollten nicht darüber enttäuscht sein, wenn Professor Snape Ihnen keine Hauspunkte zuerkennt. Er wird Ihrer guten Arbeit auf andere Weise Anerkennung zollen. Ich glaube, die Tatsache, dass er Sie heute früher gehen ließ, ist eine von ihnen.«

Diese Behauptung wurde von Nathan mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert. »Und warum das?«, fragte er neugierig.

»Professor Snape hätte Sie für den Rest der Unterrichtsstunde ausharren lassen und Sie auffordern können, einen Aufsatz oder sonst etwas zu schreiben, doch er hat sich dafür entschieden, dich gehen zu lassen. Es ist nicht Usus, schon gar nicht bei ihm, Nathan. Ich bin sogar beinahe davon überzeugt, dass es mit zehn Hauspunkten gleichzusetzen ist«, meinte Lupin und lächelte.

Nathan beantwortete dies selbst mit einem Lächeln. Professor Lupin hatte Recht: der Zaubertränkemeister hätte ihm mehr Hausaufgaben oder sonst etwas geben können. Dies ließ ihn ein wenig ruhiger werden.

Sie waren mittlerweile vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angekommen. Nathan nahm Platz und griff nach einem Buch, um zu lesen, bevor der Unterricht begann. Professor Lupin überließ den Jungen seinem Zeitvertreib und betrat lächelnd sein Büro.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Lupin und irgendetwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald.


	8. Der Verbotene Wald

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Forbidden Forest**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Lupin und irgendetwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

**A/N:** Und schon kommt Kapitel 8! Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Professor Lupin und etwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald. Was? Lasst es uns herausfinden …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 08: Der Verbotene Wald**

Am späten Vormittag apparierte Hermione aus ihrer Wohnung. Sie wollte einen kurzen Abstecher in ihr Büro machen, bevor sie sich mit Harry und Ginny zum Mittagessen treffen würde. Hermione hatte an der Muggel-Universität, an der sie als Professorin und Wissenschaftlerin arbeitete, einige Daten zu erheben. Sogar an einem Samstag waren die Außenanlagen des Universitätsgeländes mit jungen Studenten bevölkert, die den schönen Tag genossen, lasen, spielten oder sich einfach mit Freunden die Zeit vertrieben.

Sie überquerte die Grünflächen von dem verborgenen Platz aus, den sie zum Apparieren zu benutzen pflegte, und betrat das Gebäude der Chemischen Abteilung, um ihr Labor anzusteuern. Der Anblick der Studenten unter den Bäumen erinnerten sie an die Wochenenden in Hogwarts. Sie hatte die Atmosphäre des Schlosses immer geliebt, ganz besonders die Ländereien – den See, die Bäume, die Gärten.

Sie wanderte durch die Korridore der Universität, doch in Gedanken befand sie sich in den Korridoren des Schlosses, wo sie beinahe sieben Jahre gelebt hatte, und ebenso bei Nathan. Sie hatte früher an diesem Morgen einen Brief von ihm bekommen und – wie schon beim letzten Mal – war auch diesmal das Hauptthema Severus Snape gewesen. Sie begann, sich langsam Sorgen über Nathans Interesse an Severus zu machen. Natürlich waren Ihre Absichten gewesen, dass Nathan seinen Vater nicht hasste, doch sie hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, dass Nathan so ... so besessen von ihm sein würde. Ja, das war das Ausdruck dafür: besessen.

Nathan ging immer völlig in allem auf, dem er einmal sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Sein Lieblingsfach, während er noch auf der Muggel-Schule gewesen war, war immer Chemie gewesen, deshalb war es nur logisch, dass er an Zaubertränken derartig Gefallen finden würde. Er pflegte Hermione dabei zu helfen, zu Hause einfache Zaubertränke herzustellen, und schon damals hatte sie erkennen können, dass Nathan Talent für diese Kunst besaß. Vielleicht lief das alles auch einzig und allein darauf hinaus – eine Begabung für Zaubertränke.

Ihre Gedanken wandten sich wieder der Datenerfassung zu, als sie das Laboratorium erreichte. Sie machte sich noch einige Notizen, erhöhte den Wasserstoffdruck in der komplexen Apparatur auf ihrem Arbeitstisch, und als sie sich sicher war, dass alles in Ordnung war, verließ sie das Gebäude, um erneut zu apparieren. Es war nun an der Zeit, ihre Freunde zu treffen.

Als sie im Hinterhof von Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place, eintraf, entdeckte Hermione die kleine Lily auf ihrem Besen. »Hallo, Lily. Ich sehe, du trainierst deine Quidditch-Manöver. Sehr gut!«, lobte sie.

»Danke, Tante 'Mione«, rief das Mädchen von ihrer Position hoch in der Luft.

Hermione betrat das Haus durch die Küchentür und stieß auf Ginny, die sie mit einer Umarmung begrüßte. »Hermione! Es ist schön, dass du schon da bist!«

»Hi, Ginny. Ich bin ein wenig zu früh, ich weiß. Ich musste noch kurz in der Universität vorbeischauen, bevor ich herkommen konnte, und ich glaube, ich habe die Zeit überschätzt, die ich dort verbringen würde. Ist Harry schon zu Hause?«, erkundigte sich Hermione.

»Ja, er ist gerade gekommen. Er ist gemeinsam mit Ron im Salon«, informierte Ginny sie. Nachdem sie Dobby noch einige weitere Anweisungen gegeben hatte, schob sie Hermione aus der Küche heraus, um Harry und ihren Bruder zu treffen.

Die Frauen betraten das Zimmer und wurden sogleich voller Enthusiasmus von den Männern begrüßt. »He, 'Mione! Ich dachte schon, ich würde den Tag nie erleben, an dem du uns wieder besuchst«, sagte Ron und umarmte sie.

Harry kam sofort hinterher. »Sie wird bestimmt öfters kommen, jetzt, wo Nathan in der Zaubererwelt ist – ist es nicht so, 'Mione?«, sagte er, während er sie ebenfalls umarmte.

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und in die Sessel nah am Kamin, und Hermione antwortete: »Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, Harry. Jetzt, wo Nathan in Hogwarts ist, glaube ich, dass ich wieder mehr in der Zaubererwelt involviert sein sollte.«

»Gut, ich war nämlich gerade dabei, unseren guten Harry hier davon zu überzeugen, zu meinem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel zu kommen«, sagte Ron und angeregte Unterhaltung erfüllte den Raum, bis Dobby verkündete, dass das Mittagessen fertig sei.

Hermione half Ginny mit den Kindern, und bald darauf aßen sie alle zusammen in der Küche im Untergeschoss. Sie unterhielten sich über die vielen Aktivitäten, mit denen sie gerade beschäftigt waren, bis Harry auf einen Fall hinsichtlich eines kontaminierten Zaubertrankes zu sprechen kam, mit dem er letzte Woche zu tun gehabt hatte. Dies brachte die Thematik ihrer Unterhaltung auf den verhassten Zaubertränkemeister. »Bist du sicher, dass Snape nichts damit zu tun hatte?«, stichelte Ron provozierend in Richtung Harry, der ihn daraufhin anfunkelte.

»Er war unter meinen Verdächtigten«, antwortete Harry mit einem boshaften Lächeln, und alle – mit Ausnahme von Hermione – begannen zu lachen.

»Apropos Snape – wie ist eigentlich Nathans Nachsitzen bei ihm gelaufen?«, fragte Ron Hermione.

»Welches Nachsitzen?«, gab sie als Frage zurück.

»Ups! Ich glaube, du hast Nathan gerade in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, Ron«, sagte Harry.

»Welches Nachsitzen?«, fragte Hermione erneut, während sie beide Männer abwechselnd kritisch im Visier hatte.

»Nun …« Ron zögerte und fügte dann unter Hermiones stechendem, geradezu mörderischem Blick hinzu: »Nathan musste einmal Nachsitzen bei Snape abbüßen. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das.«

»Wann? Weshalb?«, fragte Hermione weiter, jetzt äußerst verärgert über Nathan, den Zaubertränkemeister und genauso über die beiden Männer am Tisch. »Weshalb wisst ihr darüber und ich nicht?«, fragte sie, nun jedoch mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck. _Warum würde Nathan so etwas vor mir verheimlichen? Was verheimlicht er noch?_ Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich voller Zweifel.

»Nicht aufregen, 'Mione. Es ist wohl nicht vergleichbar mit den Sachen, für die wir sonst immer Nachsitzen mussten – da bin ich mir sicher. Wir haben es nur in Erfahrung gebracht, weil Nathan uns eine Eule schickte, um zu fragen, wie Nachsitzen bei Snape abläuft. Es ist schon eine Weile her, also beruhige dich einfach«, versicherte ihr Harry.

»Wann?«, fragte Hermione erneut, dieses Mal in einem, etwas kontrollierteren Tonfall.

»In der zweiten Woche«, antwortete Ron, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

»Was?«, rief Hermione aus, und verlor das Wenige an Kontrolle über sich, das sie gerade eben erst bewerkstelligt hatte, wieder aufzubringen. »Er ist schon nach gerade mal einer Woche, die er dort war, in Schwierigkeiten geraten! Was in aller Welt hat er getan?« Sie schrie nun beinahe in ihrer Empörung und Rage.

»Beruhige dich, Hermione!«, versuchte es Harry erneut und bedachte Ron mit einem wütenden Blick.

»Du dramatisierst, 'Mione. Harry und ich haben in einem Schuljahr bereits in unserer ersten Woche nachsitzen müssen – wenn du dich an den Zwischenfall mit dem fliegenden Auto erinnerst – und wir wurden niemals rausgeworfen«, sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen, Hermiones Reaktion auf seine Worte ignorierend, und fügte hinzu: »Das war wahrscheinlich Snapes Versuch, einem Gryffindor das Leben zu vermiesen, und es hat sich einfach so ergeben, dass es dieses Mal Nathans Leben getroffen hat.«

»Ron hat wahrscheinlich Recht, Hermione«, stimmte Ginny zu.

»Warum würde Nathan dann dies vor mir verheimlichen?«, erkundigte sich Hermione, während abermals dieser schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschte. »Was hat er überhaupt gemacht? Es muss irgendetwas wirklich Schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe macht, mir davon zu erzählen, mir – seiner Mutter!«, ergänzte sie.

»Es ist nichts dergleichen, Hermione. Er muss etwas gesagt haben, das Snape nicht gefallen hat, und du weißt, wie garstig dieser Bastard ist«, sagte Harry mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

»Ich weiß nicht so recht, Harry«, sagte Hermione, währenddessen sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, um seine Aussage anzufechten. »Ich dachte, dass Nathan mit Professor Snape zurechtkommen würde. Er scheint seinen Unterricht sogar zu mögen«, merkte sie an und fügte als nachträglichen Gedanken hinzu, »Vielleicht mag er diesen Unterricht ja zu sehr für sein eigenes Wohl. Nathan schreibt mir immer über Professor Snapes Unterrichtsstunden und seine Hausaufgaben. Ich dachte, dass es nur deshalb wäre, weil er Zaubertränke so sehr liebt, aber jetzt ...«, sie brach ab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Sie war sich über gar nichts mehr sicher. Nathan erzählte ihr nicht alles, und dies war eine beunruhigende Enthüllung. _Was ist, wenn Severus die Wahrheit über Nathan herausgefunden und mich nicht kontaktiert hat? Und was ist, wenn er Nathan alles darüber erzählt hat und Nathan mir dies verheimlicht? Was ist, wenn Nathan irgendwie herausgefunden hat, dass Severus sein Vater ist?_Ihre Gedanken füllten ihr Herz mit Ungewissheiten. Ihr einziger Wunsch bestand darin, jedermann hier zurückzulassen und so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu hetzen. Sie musste in Erfahrung bringen, was dort vor sich ging!

Das Mittagessen ging seinem Ende zu, und sie zogen sich wieder in den Salon zurück, doch Hermiones Gedanken blieben auf die beiden Männer in ihrem Leben gerichtet, dort, in Hogwarts: Nathan und Severus. Harry, der bemerkte, dass sie ihrer Unterhaltung keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. »Hermione, du solltest wegen dem Nachsitzen nicht derartig besorgt sein.«

»Es ist nicht das Nachsitzen an sich, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache, Harry«, bekannte sie mit einem Seufzer. »Es ist die Tatsache, dass mein Sohn Dinge vor mir verbirgt, die mir Sorgen bereitet. Er weiß, dass er mir vertrauen kann. Wir haben ein sehr offenes Verhältnis, zumindest glaubte ich das bisher, aber jetzt ...« Sie brach den Satz ab.

»Wahrscheinlich hat er dir nichts erzählt, weil er wusste, dass du von ihm enttäuscht sein würdest. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Dinge vor dir verbergen würde, wenn sie wichtig wären, Hermione«, sagte Harry, während er leicht ihre Schulter tätschelte.

»Du hast Recht, Harry. Meine Reaktion ist einfach überzogen. Wir haben noch niemals zuvor getrennt von einander gelebt, und es ist hart für mich, nicht über jede einzelne Kleinigkeit aus seinem Leben Bescheid zu wissen«, bekannte sie, legte jedoch damit nur einen Teil ihrer Gefühle offen. Sie würde kein Wort über Severus verlieren.

»Das ist in Ordnung, Hermione. Ich glaube, ich kann verstehen, was du fühlst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren werde, wenn Lily und Sirius ebenfalls nach Hogwarts gehen werden«, sagte Harry verständnisvoll und fügte hinzu: »Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich werde sowieso bald in Hogwarts sein, um den Unterricht von Remus zu übernehmen, und ich verspreche, dass ich diesen ganzen Nachsitzen-Kram aufklären werde und dir anschließend alles erzähle. Was sagst du dazu?«

»Danke, Harry, das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten«, antwortete Hermione mit einem traurigen Lächeln, runzelte dann die Stirn und fügte hinzu: »Bitte, sag Nathan, dass er mir für diese Unterlassung Rechenschaft abzulegen haben wird, ja?«

»Das werde ich!«, versicherte ihr Harry.

* * *

Der Vollmond stand bevor und – aus diesem Grund – war es an der Zeit, dass ein weiterer Ersatz-Professor für Verteidigung in Hogwarts erschien. Getreu den Prognosen einiger Schüler, erhob sich Schulleiterin McGonagall während des Abendessens von ihrem Platz und verkündete: »Wie Sie sehen können, ist Professor Lupin indisponiert. Er wird nach dem Vollmond zurückkehren, doch bis dahin können die Gryffindors zu mir kommen, wenn sie ihren Hauslehrer benötigen, und der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird von Mister Harry Potter übernommen.«

Dieser Teil der Nachricht ließ in der Großen Halle einiges an Lärm wiederaufleben. An jedem Tisch wandten sich die Schüler aufgeregt ihren Sitznachbarn zu, um – vor Aufregung ganz aus dem Häuschen – ihren Kommentar zu dem berühmten Zauberer abzugeben. Nathan war natürlich glücklich über die Neuigkeiten, dass sein Patenonkel in Hogwarts sein würde, doch seine Reaktion war bei weitem nicht mit den Reaktionen der Jungen und Mädchen um ihn herum vergleichbar. Die Gryffindors jubelten unbändig.

Professor Snape rollte über die Überschwenglichkeit der Schüler nur mit seinen Augen. Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Allein die Ankündigung, dass Harry -verdammter- Potter nach Hogwarts kommen würde, reichte für die Schüler bereits aus, um das volle Potential ihrer Hormone zu zeigen, selbst bei seinen Slytherins. Doch die Schlimmsten waren die Gryffindors.

Während des Mittagessens am nächsten Tag betrat Harry Potter in Begleitung von Schulleiterin McGonagall, in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, die Große Halle durch eine Seitentür. Er nahm den Platz zu ihrer Linken ein und versuchte, den Enthusiasmus der Schüler über seine Gegenwart zu ignorieren. Severus hatte – wie üblich – bereits den Platz an Professor McGonagalls rechter Seite in Beschlag genommen, als sie eintrafen.

»Wollen Sie Ihre Fans nicht begrüßen, Potter?«, sagte Snape sarkastisch. »Ich bin mir sicher, sie wären über ein huldvolles Winken ihres Helden begeistert.«

»Wenn Sie die Schüler jubeln sehen wollen, Snape, dann sollte ich Sie vielleicht mit mir ins Ministerium nehmen, damit ich dessen Meinung ändern und Sie nach Azkaban stecken lassen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Schüler eine Woche lang feiern würden«, entgegnete Harry schlagfertig.

»Das reicht! Hören Sie sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf!«, sagte McGonagall aus ihrer Mitte. »Ich werde während Mister Potters Aufenthalt hier nicht tolerieren, dass Sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Hinterhalt mit Gehässigkeiten beschießen.«

Sie durchbohrten einander dennoch weiterhin mit Blicken wie Dolche, sagten jedoch nichts weiter. Harry wandte seine Augen vom Zaubertränkemeister ab, um die Große Halle auf sich wirken zu lassen. Wie immer sahen ihn die Schüler voller Bewunderung an und – nach diesem Wortwechsel mit Snape – lag auch ein wenig Neugierde in den Blicken. Harry entdeckte Nathan im Meer der Gryffindors und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Nathan erwiderte dieses strahlende Lächelte, und beide begannen zu essen.

Das Mittagessen war beendet, doch die Große Halle war auch jetzt noch überfüllt. Trotz des schönen Sonntags wollten die Schüler nicht gehen, bevor nicht Harry Potter die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Gelegentlich richteten sie ihren Blick auf den Auserwählten, bis Harry schließlich aus seinem Sessel aufstand, um zu gehen. Allerdings nahm er nicht die Seitentür, durch die er gekommen war. Er stieg von dem Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, herab und ging quer durch den Raum auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu.

Er blieb neben Nathan stehen und legte seinem Patensohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Wie geht's dir, Nathan? Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er.

»Alles ist Bestens, Onkel Harry. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist«, antworte Nathan mit einem Lächeln.

Nathan zuckte zusammen, als ein Ellbogen ihn in die Rippen auf seiner linken Seite traf. Es war Kevin. Harry lächelte.

»Onkel Harry, das hier sind meine Freunde Kevin Brown und Andy Wood. Seit du angekommen bist, haben sie nur noch über ihrem Essen gesabbert«, sagte Nathan, besagte Freunde durchdringend anfunkelnd. Harry lachte.

»Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen, Jungs«, sagte Harry, immer noch lächelnd. »Bist du mit Oliver Wood verwandt, Andy?«

»Sie erinnern sich an meinen Vater?«, fragte Andy voller Ehrfurcht.

»Natürlich erinnere ich mich an ihn. Er war Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams, als ich Mitglied wurde«, sagte Harry.

»Ich weiß! Mein Vater hat mir alles darüber erzählt«, sagte Andy.

»Grüß' ihn bitte von mir!«, sagte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Nathan zu. »Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht später zusammen mit mir und Hagrid Tee trinken möchtest.«

»Klar doch! Um welche Uhrzeit?«, fragte Nathan.

»Um drei – in der Eingangshalle?«, fragte Harry.

»Okay«, stimmte Nathan zu.

»Bis dann«, sagte Harry und drückte voller Zuneigung Nathans Schulter. »Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht«, fügte er an die anderen Jungen gewandt hinzu und ging.

»Harry Potter erinnert sich an meinen Vater. Wie cool ist das denn?«, sagte Andy. Nathan rollte beim Anblick seiner aufgekratzten Freunde mit den Augen. Sie verließen die Große Halle kurz nachdem Harry gegangen war und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

Zur vereinbarten Zeit traf Nathan Hagrid in der Eingangshalle. Harry war noch nicht da. Er begrüßte den Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit einem kurzen: »Hi, Hagrid.«

»Hallo, Nathan. Du kommst also auch zum Tee?«, fragte der Halbriese mit einem Lächeln.

»Ja, Onkel Harry hat mich eingeladen«, antwortete Nathan.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape, aus den Kerkern kommend, die Eingangshalle und bewegte sich auf sie zu, dorthin, wo sie auf Harry warteten.

»Guten Tag, Hagrid«, grüßte Snape. »Ich benötige Ihre Dienste. Mein Vorrat an Einhornhaar neigt sich dem Ende zu, und er muss für den Unterricht in dieser Woche wieder aufgestockt werden«, sagte Snape, wobei er Nathans Anwesenheit vollständig ignorierte.

»Freilich, Professor Snape. Ich werde morgen Abend ein paar Haare für Sie einsammeln«, antwortete Hagrid.

»Das wird für den Unterricht morgen früh zu spät sein. Können Sie nicht heute Nacht noch ein paar besorgen?«, drängte Professor Snape.

»Das tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich habe einige schulische Angelegenheiten in London zu erledigen«, sagte Hagrid.

»Nun, dann werde ich einfach die Unterrichtspläne für die morgigen Unterrichtsstunden abändern«, sagte Snape und mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken verließ er die Halle in Richtung der Kerker, gerade, als Harry erschien.

»Hi, Nathan, Hagrid«, grüßte er. »Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Minerva hat mich ein wenig länger aufgehalten, als ich erwartet habe«, fügte er hinzu.

»Kein Problem, Harry«, versicherte ihm der Halb-Riese. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Schloss und gingen über die Ländereien in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte.

* * *

»Wie war es, Tee mit Harry Potter zu trinken?«, fragte Josephina, sobald Nathan den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Alle in dem Raum Anwesenden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit daraufhin ihm zu.

Nathan blieb kurz stehen und antwortete dann mit gerunzelter Stirn: »Es war okay – nicht, dass es irgendjemanden von euch irgendetwas angehen würde.« Sein durchdringender Blick veranlasste die starrenden Gryffindors dazu, sich wieder um ihre Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Selbst als ein Erstklässler, wurde Nathan unter seinen Gryffindor-Hausgenossen für seine Verbindung zum Goldenen Trio respektiert; immerhin war er der Sohn der berühmten Hermione Granger. Nathan erspähte seine Freunde in einer Ecke des Raumes und ging zu ihnen hinüber, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

»Hey, Nathan. Aber uns wirst du es doch erzählen, oder?«, fragte Andy.

»Natürlich wird er, Andy. Wir sind seine besten Freunde, stimmt's, Nathan?«, ergänzte Kevin.

»Okay«, seufzte Nathan, in sein Schicksal ergeben. »Was wollt Ihr wissen?«

»Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?«, fragte Andy und rückte seinen Sessel näher heran, um besser zu hören.

»Zuerst haben Onkel Harry und Hagrid sich über Ministeriumssachen unterhalten. Richtig langweilig«, sagte Nathan, der auf diese Art versuchte, das Interesse seiner Freunde abzuschwächen.

»Und danach?«, fragte Kevin.

Das hatte nicht funktioniert.

»Na ja, er wollte mit mir über mein Nachsitzen reden. Meine Mutter hat es herausgefunden und war wirklich stinksauer auf mich«, sagte Nathan, immer noch über die Worte seines Patenonkels nachdenkend. Er hatte seine Mutter enttäuscht.

»Das ist alles?«, fragte Kevin enttäuscht.

»Ja. Das war's so ziemlich«, antwortete Nathan.

Die Jungen widmeten sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben, doch Nathan hatte seine Aufsätze bereits fertig, was ihm alle Zeit der Welt ließ, über die Worte seines Patenonkels nachzudenken. Er musste die Sache mit seiner Mutter wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er hatte sie enttäuscht, und jetzt musste er sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen, das sie wieder stolz auf ihn machen würde. Seine Gedanken rasten. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich an eine Unterhaltung erinnerte, die er vor ein paar Stunden mitverfolgt hatte. Er schaute aus dem Fenster: _Die Sonne geht unter, perfekt!_ Er stand abrupt auf, was die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde wieder auf ihn zurücklenkte.

»Wohin gehst du?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich muss einige Zaubertrank-Zutaten besorgen. Wir sehen uns später«, antwortete er, während er bereits das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichte, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Auf seinem Weg zur Eingangshalle begegnete er nur wenigen Schülern, die die Schule durchstreiften, doch niemand schien an dem Jungen interessiert zu sein, der eilig an ihnen vorbeistürmte, nicht einmal dann, als er die schwere Doppeltür des Eingangsportals öffnete, die zu den Ländereien führte. Er verließ die Sicherheit des Schlosses und lief mit raumgreifenden Schritten direkt auf den Saum des Verbotenen Waldes zu.

Nathan hatte seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht belogen. Er war hier, um einige Zaubertrankzutaten zu holen. Das Einzige, was er ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, war, dass die besagten Zutaten nicht für ihn selbst, sondern für Professor Snape bestimmt waren. Er würde eine Einhorn-Herde finden und ein paar Haare der Tiere mit zurück nehmen. _Das ist eine brillante Idee! Ich werde Professor Snape dazu bringen, mir Hauspunkte zu geben, und meine Mutter wird zweifellos sehr stolz auf mich sein, weil ich Punkte von Professor Snape bekommen habe!_Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf betrat er den Wald.

Die Einhörner zu entdecken, würde sich vermutlich nicht als schwierig erweisen. Man konnte sie auf Waldlichtungen finden, sie lebten in Herden und ihr weißes Haar strahlte im Mondlicht. Nathan hatte alles darüber gelesen. Durch den Wald zu gehen, erwies sich allerdings doch als ein wenig schwieriger, als er es erwartet hatte. Die Bäume standen immer dichter zusammen, je tiefer er in den Wald vordrang. Die niedrigen Äste kratzten ihn und die Schatten, die die hohen Bäume warfen, blockierten das meiste Licht, das der Vollmond schenkte, der an diesem frühen Abend schien.

Er blieb dennoch nicht stehen. Er drang weiter vor, bis er die erste Lichtung fand, auf der sich jedoch keine Einhörner befanden. Ohne sich davon entmutigen zu lassen, wanderte er auf der Suche nach den Tieren immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis er sie schließlich auf der dritten Waldlichtung, rastend, entdeckte.

Nathan war von den Einhörnern wie verzaubert. Niemals zuvor hatte er solche Schönheit gesehen. Darüber gelesen, ja, aber noch nie gesehen. Er stand dort eine geraume Weile, bewunderte die Geschöpfe, bis eine plötzliche Bewegung ihnen Angst einjagte und sie von der Waldlichtung vertrieb. Nathan wurde aus seiner Starre aufgeschreckt und blickte sich um, um nach der Quelle zu suchen, die den Einhörnern Angst eingeflößt hatte, sah jedoch nichts. Er betrat nun vollständig die Lichtung und wollte den Wesen folgen. Und dann sah er sie! Drei riesige Spinnen erschienen und betraten die Lichtung von der entgegengesetzten Seite aus, von der die Einhörner sie verlassen hatten.

Nathan blieb keine Zeit zu schreien. Er rannte in dieselbe Richtung davon, in die auch die weißen Geschöpfe verschwunden waren. Er hastete so schnell er konnte durch die üppigen, mit ihren Ästen ineinander verheddern Bäume. Die Spinnen waren hinter ihm und er rannte weiter, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wohin er lief, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob die Äste der Bäume seine Haut verletzten, bis ein Ast ihm tief in sein Bein schnitt und er zu Boden fiel. Die Spinnen verfolgten ihn nach wie vor; er konnte sie hören. Er stand auf und nahm seine Flucht wieder auf, wenn auch hinkend und blutend.

Nathan schaffte es gerade noch so, vor den Riesenspinnen zu bleiben, bis er über eine hervorstehende Wurzel stolperte und seinen linken Knöchel verletzte. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, fiel hin und lag dort in einem Bett aus sich zersetzenden Blättern, all seine Kraft verbraucht und schwer atmend. _Das war's!, _dachte er, während eine Träne aus seinem Auge rollte. Er kämpfte darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, als die Schwäche ihn aufgrund des hohen Blutverlustes niederstreckte.

* * *

Kevin und Andy befanden sich in der Großen Halle und beendeten gerade ihr Abendessen. Sie waren es müde geworden, auf Nathans Rückkehr zu warten, und hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum in der Hoffnung verlassen, ihn in der Bibliothek zu finden. Doch das war nicht geschehen. Sie hatten die Große Halle betreten und gehofft, ihn bereits hier vorzufinden, doch auch hier war er nicht. Nun war das Abendessen beendet, und es gab immer noch keine Spur von Nathan.

»Was glaubst du, wo er ist?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Er sagte irgendetwas über Zaubertrank-Zutaten. Ich dachte, er wäre in die Kerker gegangen oder so, aber jetzt ...«, antwortete Kevin.

»Vielleicht hat Snape ihn umgebracht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Nathan sonderlich mag«, grübelte Andy mit einem entsetzten Blick.

»Sei nicht albern, Andy!«, war Kevins scharfe Erwiderung, obwohl seine Stimme nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

Sie beschlossen, zum Lehrertisch hinüberzugehen und Professor McGonagall zu erzählen, dass sie nicht wüssten, wo Nathan war.

»Hallo, Jungs, braucht ihr irgendetwas?«, fragte die Schulleiterin die sich nähernden Gryffindors.

»Ja, Schulleiterin. Nathan ist nicht zum Abendessen aufgetaucht und wir können ihn auch nirgendwo finden«, teilte Kevin ihr mit.

Diese zog auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich, der zu McGonagalls Linken saß.

»Habt ihr schon in der Bibliothek nach ihm gesucht?«, fragte Harry.

»Ja, das haben wir, Mister Potter«, antwortete Andy.

»Ich war früher an diesem Nachmittag mit ihm zusammen. Ich sah ihn, wie er das Schloss betrat«, sagte Harry an die Schulleiterin gewandt.

»Nun, haben Sie ihn heute Nachmittag gesehen, Mister Wood, Mister Brown?«, fragte diese die Jungen.

»Ja, er kam vom Treffen mit Mister Potter zurück, doch dann er wieder und sagte, dass er ein paar Zaubertrank-Zutaten benötige. Und seitdem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen«, sagte Kevin.

Dieser Teil der Information brachte nun auch den Mann zu McGonagalls Rechten dazu, sich in die Unterhaltung einzuklinken. Bislang hatte er nur zugehört, Desinteresse vortäuschend.

»Ich habe ihn heute nicht in den Kerkern gesehen«, bekundete Snape.

»Wo ist er dann hingegangen?«, fragte Harry eher rhetorisch.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Professor Snape aufstand und sich an die Schulleiterin wandte. »Wir müssen eine Suche auf den Ländereien und im Wald in Gang setzen.«

»Was meinen Sie?«, fragte Harry. »Wissen Sie, wo er ist?«

»Ich glaube, der dumme Junge, angestachelt von seinem idiotischen Gryffindor-Mut, ist in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen, um Einhornhaar zu holen«, sagte Snape und fluchte unterdrückt.

»Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?«, fragte McGonagall, die jetzt nervös wurde.

»Er hat vor ein paar Stunden ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Hagrid mitangehört. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass der dumme Junge das verdammte Zeug selbst holen wollte«, antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister, der bereits dabei war, die die Große Halle zu verlassen. Direkt hinter ihm befand sich Harry Potter, der ebenfalls keine weitere Zeit mehr mit dem Wie und Warum verschwenden wollte. Dafür würden sie später Zeit haben.

Augenblicke später waren sie bereits auf den Ländereien und nur Moment später am Saum des Waldes. »Ich nehme den Weg, der nach rechts führt und Sie können den nach links nehmen!«, sagte Harry und war bereits gegangen, bevor Snape mit einer scharfen Erwiderung aufwarten konnte.

Snape knurrte aufgrund Potters Forderung, war jedoch gezwungen, dieser nachzukommen, und nahm deshalb den Weg, der ihm zugewiesen worden war. Er beleuchtete den Fußpfad mit dem Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Mit gewisperten Worten führte Snape einen Lokalisierungszauber aus, der tief in den Wald hineinzeigte. »Warum nur bin ich nicht überrascht«, murmelte er verärgert, bevor er begann, diesem zu folgen. Binnen kurzem erreichte er die Lichtung, auf der Nathan den Einhörnern begegnet war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Der Lokalisierungszauber zeigte nicht auf einen der Pfade, sondern zu einem dichten Gestrüpp aus üppigen Büschen und eng zusammenstehenden Bäumen. _Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, _dachte er und lief in größerer Eile in diese Richtung.

Der Junge war definitiv in diese Richtung gegangen. Die abgebrochenen Äste waren Beweis genug. Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er irgendetwas auf dem Erdboden entdeckte. _Blut, _wurde ihm bewusst – und untermauerte für ihn, dass der Granger-Junge tatsächlich in Schwierigkeiten war. Snape rannte jetzt beinahe.

Er folgte der Blutspur, die länger war, als er erwartet hatte. Als die Blutmenge immer mehr zunahm, hörte Snape einen Schrei. _Granger, _erkannte er und rannte, so schnell seine Füße ihn trugen, in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Binnen kurzem fand er denjenigen, nach dem er gesucht hatte, und dann verstand er auch den Grund für den Schrei des Jungen. Drei Riesenspinnen versuchten, an den Jungen auf dem Boden heranzukommen. Snape schnippste seinen Zauberstab und zielte mit ihm auf die Spinne, die dem gefallenen Körper am nächsten war, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Ein rotes Licht erfüllte die Dunkelheit und traf eine der Spinnen, die sofort begann, sich hilflos zu krümmen. Die beiden anderen Spinnen wurden durch denselben lautlosen Fluch, von darauffolgenden Schnipsern mit Severus' Zauberstab, getroffen.

Nachdem die Spinnen nun gebändigt und unschädlich gemacht waren, ging Snape an ihnen vorbei und kniete neben dem Jungen auf dem Boden nieder. Einmal mehr verfluchte er die Dummheit des Jungen, als er Nathan kritisch betrachtete, um das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen einzuschätzen. Der Junge hatte größtenteils nur leichte Schrammen und Schnitte, abgesehen von einer hässlichen, großen Wunde an seinem rechten Bein, die stark blutete. »Mister Granger!«, sagte Snape mit seiner durchdringenden Stimme. Er erhielt keine Antwort und versuchte es nochmals, wobei er dieses Mal den Jungen an der Schulter schüttelte. »Mister Granger!« Nathan öffnete leicht seine Augen, schloss sie jedoch beinahe augenblicklich wieder. »Verdammter Gryffindor!«, fluchte Snape unterdrückt, bevor er den Jungen noch einmal ansprach, dieses Mal allerdings mit dem Vornamen: »Nathan!«

Nathan öffnete abermals seine Augen und war genug bei Bewusstsein, um mit schwacher Stimme zu erwidern: »Professor Snape«, und fügte nach einem schweren, schmerzhaften Atemzug hinzu: »Ich wusste ... Sie würden kommen.«

Nathans Worte gingen an Snape nicht spurlos vorbei. _Er hat von mir erwartet, dass ich ihm zu Hilfe komme, _wurde er sich – mit einem leichten Aufflammen von etwas Undefinierbarem in seiner Brust – bewusst. Seine Emotionen beherrschend, fragte er: »Können Sie aufstehen?«, der beißende Tonfall praktisch nicht vorhanden. Er bemerkte dies und runzelte über sich selbst missbilligend die Stirn.

»Nein«, war Nathans gewimmerte Erwiderung. »Mein Knöchel ...«

Snape legte seine Arme um den Jungen und hob ihn vom Boden hoch, als er sich aus seiner knienden Position erhob. Bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung ließ Nathan einen Schmerzlaut entweichen. Snape begann, zum Saum des Verbotenen Waldes zurückzugehen, mit Nathan in seinen Armen. Der Junge schlang seine Arme um Snapes Nacken, und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Snapes Schulter. »Bleiben Sie wach, Granger! Sie haben zu viel Blut verloren«, sagte Snape, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge in seinem Armen zum wiederholten Male seine Augen schloss. Er erhöhte sein Tempo und ging schneller.

Auf halbem Weg zum Waldrand begegneten sie einem sehr besorgten Harry Potter. »Ich habe den Schrei gehört. Geht es ihm gut?«, fragte dieser und atmete tief durch.

»Er hat sich am Bein verletzt und ein Menge Blut verloren«, antworte Snape, ohne den Fluss seiner Schritte zu unterbrechen, um das Wort an anderen Mann zu richten.

»Lassen Sie mich ihn nehmen«, sagte Harry.

»Das ist nicht notwendig, Potter. Ich habe ihn«, antwortete Snape.

»Ich werde ihn von hier an tragen«, beharrte Harry und streckte die Hände aus, um Nathan aus Snapes Armen zu nehmen.

»Ist schon in Ordnung … Onkel Harry«, sagte eine schwache Stimme. »Professor Snape … hat mich gerettet«, fügte Nathan hinzu und schloss abermals seine Augen.

»Bleiben Sie wach, Junge!«, schnappte Snape einmal mehr. Nathan öffnete nochmals seine Augen und verstärkte seinen Griff an Snapes Schultern.

Die drei gingen weiter in Richtung der Schule. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, wandte sich Snape an Harry. »Potter, informieren Sie die anderen, dass ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich werde ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen.«

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, fügte sich jedoch dann. Snape erreichte das Eingangsportal und ging geradewegs zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey erwartete sie bereits. »Leg' ihn auf dieses Bett, Severus«, instruierte sie ihn.

Snape tat, worum er gebeten worden war – ungemein behutsam – und trat beiseite. »Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Er steht kurz vor einer Unterkühlung«, informierte er die Medi-Hexe.

»Danke, Severus. Jetzt gib mir ein wenig Raum, damit ich vernünftig arbeiten kann!«, schnappte Poppy.

Er entsprach dieser Anweisung, verließ den Krankensaal jedoch nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Jungen, der auf dem Bett lag. _Er hat mich Potter vorgezogen. Warum? Ich habe ihn gerettet – ja! Aber trotzdem …_Er konnte sich die Gründe des Jungen dafür nicht vernunftmäßig erklären. Er war sprachlos, und seine Gedanken schienen ebenso blockiert zu sein. Er entfernte sich noch weiter von dem Bett, als Harry zusammen mit McGonagall hereinkam. Snape stand nun in einer im Schatten liegenden Ecke des Krankensaales und beobachtete die Arbeit der Medi-Hexe.

»Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte Harry.

»Es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen, Mister Potter«, versicherte ihm Madam Pomfrey. »Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und sich seinen Knöchel gebrochen. Ich habe das bereits wieder in Ordnung gebracht«, fügte sie hinzu und leerte den Inhalt einer mit einem Zaubertrank gefüllte Phiole in Nathans Mund.

»Wofür ist das?«, fragte Harry.

»Das ist ein Blutbildungstrank. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich meine Arbeit machen!«, schimpfte die Medi-Hexe.

In diesem Augenblick leuchtete das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und eine Frau wirbelte aus den Flammen heraus. »Wo ist mein Sohn?«, fragte Hermione und brauchte keine Antwort. »Nathan!« Sie entdeckte ihn in dem einzig belegten Bett des Krankensaales und lief darauf zu. Nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey konnte Hermione aufhalten. »Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?«, fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, wobei sie Nathans schwarzes Haar aus seiner Stirn strich.

»Es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen, Hermione«, sagte Harry, legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie aus Madam Pomfreys Arbeitsbereich.

»Was ist passiert? Ich habe eine Nachricht erhalten, die besagte. dass mein Sohn verletzt wurde. Wie ist das geschehen?«, fragte sie, während sie die Medi-Hexe beobachtete, wie sie Nathan behandelte.

»Er wurde im Verbotenen Wald gefunden«, ergriff McGonagall das Wort. »Wir wissen bisher noch nicht, was er dort gemacht hat.«

»Wer hat ihn gefunden?«, fragte Hermione und sah Harry an.

»Snape«, antwortete Harry, seine Augen von Hermiones Blick abwendend.

Schweigen legte sich über den Krankensaal.

Die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit blutbefleckten schwarzen Roben, die unbemerkt in einer im Schatten liegenden Ecke des Raumes verharrte, sagte ebenfalls nichts. Snape beobachtete die Frau, die wie eine Sturmflut aus dem Kamin gerauscht war, voller Neugier. Sie hatte sich physisch verändert; eine erwachsene Frau, wie er bemerkte. Angsterfüllt um ihren Sohn und glühend beschützerisch. _Natürlich, _schloss er seine Überlegungen ab,_sie ist schließlich eine Gryffindor._

»Wo ist er?«, brach Hermione das unangenehme Schweigen.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich in die Kerker zurück«, sagte Harry.

»Ich möchte ihn sehen«, verkündete Hermione.

Diese Aussage ließ Snapes Körper sich versteifen. Er wollte ihr nicht begegnen. Er konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht schauen.

»Wozu?«, fragte Harry.

»Um ihm zu danken, natürlich «, war ihre Antwort.

Snapes Herz schmerzte. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Hermione Granger ihm für irgendetwas dankte. _Ich verdiene Ihre Liebenswürdigkeit nicht, Miss Granger, _dachte er, _genauso wenig wie die Freundlichkeit von irgendjemandem anderen, was das betrifft, doch vor allem nicht die Ihre._ Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

»Ich könnte ihn rufen«, bot McGonagall an.

»Das wäre sehr freundlich«, sagte Hermione dankbar. Madam Pomfrey war mit der Heilung von Nathans oberflächlichen Verletzungen fertig, und Hermione näherte sich ein weiteres Mal seinem Bett. »Er hat dich jetzt mehr als nur einmal gerettet«, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen und streichelte mit dem Handrücken Nathans Gesicht.

Es war dennoch nicht leise genug gewesen. Snape hatte es gehört und runzelte nun seine Stirn. _Wann habe ich den Jungen zuvor schon einmal gerettet?_Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern._Ich habe vor Beginn des Semesters nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie einen Sohn hat, _grübelte er.

Professor McGonagall näherte sich dem Kamin zu und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein, während sie das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke rief, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es mit Severus' Büro – ohne Erfolg. Zu guter Letzt benannte sie seine Privatwohnung, aber auch dort antwortete niemand. Die Schulleiterin drehte sich in Hermiones Richtung und sagte: »Ich kann Professor Snape nicht finden, vielleicht patrouilliert er in den Korridoren.«

Hermione nickte. Severus ließ den Atem entweichen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

»Die Besuchszeit ist vorüber«, sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie nach einer Weile in den Krankensaal zurückkehrte. »Mister Granger benötigt Ruhe, und er wird vor morgen früh nicht erwachen, wenn die Wirkung des leichten Schlafelixirs sich verliert«, ergänzte sie.

»Ich gehe nirgendwo hin«, sagte Hermione. Poppy durchbohrte sie mit einem Blick wie ein Dolch.

Harry kannte den Blick der Medi-Hexe nur allzu gut. »Komm schon, 'Mione. Wir werden morgen in aller Früh zurückkommen. Du hast Madam Pomfrey gehört, er wird die ganze Nacht schlafen«, sagte er und griff seine Freundin an den Schultern.

»Sie können für heute Nacht ein Zimmer hier im Schloss haben, Hermione«, meinte McGonagall und die drei verließen den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey zog sich in ihr Büro am Ende des Krankensaales zurück. Die Einzigen, die ihm Raum zurückblieben, waren Snape und der schlafende Junge.

Severus näherte sich wieder dem Bett des Jungen und stand dort für einen Moment. »Was hat Ihre Mutter gemeint?«, fragte er die schlafende Gestalt. »Ich habe Sie niemals zuvor gerettet.«

Er blieb dennoch für eine geraume Weile dort und beobachtete, wie sich Nathans Brust bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, bevor auch er den Krankensaal verließ.

Er nahm jedoch nicht den Korridor, der in die Kerker führte; er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Stattdessen beschloss er, wirklich in den Korridoren zu patrouillieren. Er hatte zu viele Gedanken im Kopf, um in dieser Nacht überhaupt an Schlaf denken zu können. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu dem einzigen Ort, den er seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nach dem Krieg nicht betreten hatte: dem Astronomieturm.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Snape hat einen Tag voller unerfreulicher Meetings vor sich und irgendjemand entdeckt letztendlich Hermiones Geheimnis.


	9. Begegnungen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Meetings**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Snape hat einen Tag voller unerfreulicher Meetings vor sich und irgendjemand entdeckt letztendlich Hermiones Geheimnis.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft. Dies ist ein Angst-Kapitel mit Szenen für Erwachsene. Es beinhaltet ebenfalls HBP spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA****: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION****:** primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA****:** Sabine und Haley

**A/N****:** Okay, hier kommt das 9. Kapitel! Snape hat einen Tag mit vielen unangenehmen Begegnungen vor sich und jemand kommt schließlich hinter Hermiones Geheimnis. Wer? Wie? Ich verrate es Euch …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 9: Begegnungen**

Am nächsten Morgen fielen die ersten Lichtstrahlen durch eines der Fenster im Krankenflügel auf Hermione, die in einem Sessel neben Nathans Bett saß. Niemand konnte von ihr erwarten, ihrem Baby den Rücken zu kehren, wenn er an ein Krankenbett gefesselt war. Sie hatte den Großteil der Nacht damit verbracht, ihren schlafenden Sohn zu beobachten und darüber nachzudenken, was Nathan dazu veranlasst haben könnte, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. War er von irgendjemandem herausgefordert worden? War er einsam? War er vor jemandem davongelaufen, der ihm Schaden zufügen wollte? Irgendwann im Morgengrauen war sie aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung schließlich eingeschlafen.

Nathan öffnete seine Augen, konnte jedoch seine Umgebung nicht identifizieren. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, bis sein Blick schließlich auf der Frau neben dem Bett hängen blieb – seiner Mutter. Sie schlief, und nach dem Winkel, in dem sie ihren Kopf hielt, zu urteilen, schlief sie sehr unbequem. Nathan versuchte, sie zu rufen, doch hustete stattdessen, doch auch dies weckte sie auf.

»Du bist wach! Gott sei Dank!«, sagte sie und stand aus ihrem Sessel auf, um ihren Sohn zu umarmen. »Du hast mir Angst gemacht, Nathan. Mach' das nie wieder!«

»Es tut mir leid, Mum«, antwortete er, seine Stimme durch die enge Umarmung seiner Mutter gedämpft.

»Wie fühlst du dich?«, fragte Hermione und löste die Umarmung, um jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter von Nathans Körper zu inspizieren.

»Hör auf, so einen Wirbel zu veranstalten, Mum. Es geht mir gut«, protestierte Nathan.

»Ja, und du kannst froh sein, dass es so ist!«, sagte sie energisch. »Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Nathan? In den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen – mitten in der Nacht? Allein?«, nahm sie ihn ins Verhör. Und jetzt, da sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging, konnte sie auch all ihren Ärger zeigen. »Hast du Todessehnsucht oder irgendetwas in der Art? Du hast es beinahe geschafft, dich selbst umzubringen!«

»Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, Mum! Ich habe nur …«, Nathan konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihr zu erzählen, was er im Wald gemacht hatte. Es erschien so absurd – jetzt, wo er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte. Wie dämlich von ihm, allein dort hin zu gehen; er hätte es besser wissen müssen. »Es tut mir leid«, wiederholte er noch einmal mit leiser Stimme.

»Was hast du im Verbotenen Wald gemacht?«, fragte Hermione.

»Ich habe ...« Wie sollte er es ihr erklären? »Ich—«

»Komm schon, Nathan. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit«, drängte sie.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich habe Einhörner gesucht«, brachte er zuwege.

»Warum, Nathan? Warum warst du auf der Suche nach Einhörnern – mitten in der _Nacht__, _im _Verbotenen _Wald, _allein_?« Hermione legte Nachdruck in ihre Frage und zeigte damit, dass sie kurz davor war, die Geduld zu verlieren.

Nathan wusste, dass es besser wäre, ihr jetzt alles zu erzählen. »Ich habe nach den Einhörnern gesucht, um ein paar von ihren Haaren einzusammeln. Ich wusste, dass Professor Snape—«

»Snape! Warum ist es immer Professor Snape, Nathan?«, unterbrach ihn seine Mutter verärgert.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Ich weiß jetzt, dass es Dummheit war! Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien es der perfekte Plan zu sein. Es tut mir wirklich leid!«, gab er zu.

»Ja, es war wirklich dumm von dir, Nathan«, sagte Hermione und hob die Hand, um ihre Augen zu reiben. Sie seufzte.

»Er hat mich gerettet«, sagte Nathan mit leiser Stimme, nachdem sich das Schweigen zu lange hinzog, als dass er sich wohl dabei fühlte. »Professor Snape hat die Riesenspinnen verhext und mich hierher getragen, als ich nicht laufen konnte«, fuhr er fort, während er unverwandt auf seine Hände starrte, die auf dem weißen Bettlaken lagen.

»Er ist ein außergewöhnlicher Mann«, fügte Hermione mit leiser, sanfter Stimme hinzu. »Riesenspinnen, sagtest du? Acromantulas? Oh, Nathan, weißt du, wie nah du dem Tod warst? Bitte, versprich mir, dass du dich von jetzt an vom Wald fernhalten wirst, ganz egal, wie faszinierend eine Idee sein mag, die du hast!«, verlangte Hermione und erdrückte Nathan beinahe in einer weiteren stürmischen Umarmung. »Ich bitte dich«, flehte sie und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen, ohne ihn loszulassen.

»Ich werde nicht mehr hingehen, Mum. Ich habe doch bereits zugegeben, dass es eine dumme Idee war. Ich habe bestimmt nicht die Absicht, zweimal derartig dumm sein und es noch mal zu tun«, versicherte ihr Nathan.

»Gut.« Sie platzierte einen lautstarken Kuss auf seine Stirn und erlöste ihn aus ihrer Umarmung. »Denn Dummheit steht dir nämlich nicht gut.«

»Nein, tut sie nicht«, pflichtete ihr Nathan bei und grinste seine Mutter an. Er wusste, dass sie nach wie vor böse auf ihn war, doch es schien, dass ihre Erleichterung größer war als ihr Ärger. Auch er war erleichtert. Seine Mutter hatte Recht; er war nur dank eines Wunders dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, und der Name seines Wunders war Snape. Er war froh über sein Glück.

Die Geräusche, die von den Flügeltüren zum Krankenflügel kamen, lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit von Mutter und Sohn voneinander ab.

»Du bist aufgewacht!«, sagte Harry und trat an das Bett seines Patensohnes heran. »Also, bist du jetzt bereit, mir zu erzählen, was um zum Teufel du allein im Verbotenen Wald gemacht hast?«

»Nicht wirklich«, antwortete Nathan. Er wollte nicht, dass noch jemand ihn darauf hinwies, wie dumm sein Verhalten gewesen war.

»Er war auf der Suche nach Einhörnern, Harry. Er wollte ein paar Haare der Tiere für den Zaubertränke-Unterricht sammeln«, setzte Hermione ihn ins Bild.

»Das wusste ich bereits. Auf diese Art sind wir überhaupt erst zu ihm gelangt. Snape erinnerte sich an eine Unterhaltung, die er darüber vorher mit Hagrid geführt hatte, und vermutete, dass Nathan im Wald sein könnte, nachdem er das Gespräch mitgehört hatte«, sagte Harry.

»Also wusste Professor Snape, dass ich wegen dem Einhornhaar dort war?«, sagte Nathan, als die Erkenntnis ihn traf. Professor Snape glaubte, dass er dumm genug sein würde zu versuchen, die Zutaten selbst zu besorgen. »Gott, wie peinlich! Ich hab' einen kompletten Idioten aus mir gemacht!«, fügte er hinzu und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

»Ja, das hast du«, bestätigte Harry. »Warum bist du allein gegangen? Das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Weißt du denn nicht, dass der Verbotene Wald gefährlich ist? Du hättest jemanden als Rückendeckung mitnehmen sollen, einen deiner Freunde vielleicht.«

Hermione richtete ihren Blick auf Harry, als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, was sie hörte. »Ist das der beste Rat, den du ihm geben kannst, Harry? Jemanden mitzunehmen? Du solltest sein Patenonkel sein, nicht sein bester Kumpel!«, tadelte sie ihn.

»Okay, du wirst nie wieder in den Verbotenen Wald gehen. Nicht einmal mit deinen besten Freunden!«, erklärte Harry Nathan, und der Junge verdrehte seinem Patenonkel gegenüber die Augen.

»Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht beabsichtige, noch einmal dort hineinzugehen! Okay? Ich werde es nicht mehr tun!«, versicherte ihnen Nathan einmal mehr. _Die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape über meine Dummheit Bescheid weiß, ist Strafe genug, um noch nicht einmal daran zu denken, es nochmals zu tun__, _dachte er. Das war der Moment, in dem er erkannte, dass er bisher für das Brechen der Schulregeln noch nicht bestraft worden war. »Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass ich von den Ländereien für den Rest des Schuljahres noch irgendetwas sehen werde. Ich werde wahrscheinlich bis zum Sommer beim Nachsitzen hocken«, sagte er sarkastisch.

»Damit hast du vermutlich Recht«, stimmte Harry zu, und Nathan seufzte.

Als die Zeit herannahte, zu der in der Großen Halle das Frühstück serviert wurde, erwachte das Schloss einmal mehr zum Leben, mit Schülern in allen Ecken. Die drei Personen, die den Krankenflügel okkupierten, hatten die Jungen nicht bemerkt, die bereits eine Weile zögernd an den Flügeltüren des Krankenflügels herumlungerten und sich gegenseitig etwas zuflüsterten. Hermione war die Erste, die auf die beiden aufmerksam wurde.

»Sucht ihr Madam Pomfrey?«, fragte sie von der Stelle bei Nathans Bett aus, wo sie stand.

»Äh... nein«, sagte ein sehr nervöser Kevin. »Wir sind hier, um Nathan zu besuchen, Madam Granger.«

Hermione lächelte dann den Jungen zu. »Ihr müsst Andy und Kevin sein. Kommt herein«, ermutigte sie die beiden.

»Hallo, Jungs«, grüßte Nathan seine schüchternen Freunde, die sich ganz langsam seinem Bett näherten.

»Hallo, Nathan, wir wollten dich nur vor dem Unterricht sehen«, sagte Andy.

»Mum, das ist Andy und das ist Kevin«, stellte Nathan seine Freunde vor. »Das ist meine Mutter, Hermione Granger«, fügte er unnötigerweise hinzu.

»Das wissen wir, Nathan«, versicherte ihm Kevin. Seine Hand ausstreckend, sagte er: »Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Madam Granger.« Andy folgte sogleich seinem Beispiel.

»Wir haben gehört, dass du letzte Nacht im Verbotenen Wald warst«, sagte Andy, wobei die Neugierde aus seiner Stimme glasklar herauszuhören war.

»Ja, war ich. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden«, antwortete Nathan und deutete mit etwas, das seiner Meinung nach ein sehr diskreter Wink durch eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Kopf war, auf seine Mutter.

»Aber, was— au!« Andy wurde durch Kevins Ellbogen, der seine Rippen traf, unterbrochen.

»Wir verstehen, dass du jetzt müde bist«, sagte Kevin schnell, während Andy seine Rippen rieb.

Madam Pomfrey betrat den Krankenflügel durch die kleine Tür, die in ihr Büro führte. »Guten Morgen, Mister Granger. Ich kann feststellen, dass es Ihnen schon viel besser geht, als das letzte Mal, als ich Sie sah«, sagte sie und begann, Diagnosezauber über Nathan zu werfen. »Sehr viel besser, in der Tat!«

»Ich muss zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen«, sagte Harry zu Hermione und fügte, an die drei Jungen gewandt, hinzu: »Ich hoffe, dass wir uns später in meinem Unterricht sehen.«

»Wenn er sein Frühstück isst und sich danach immer noch gut fühlt«, antwortete Poppy für Nathan, der daraufhin seine Augen verdrehte.

»Warum kommt Ihr nicht mit mir, Jungs?«, fragte Harry und durfte zwei enthusiastische Grinsen als Antwort in Empfang nehmen. Harry lächelte ebenfalls und gab Hermione einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er in Gesellschaft den beiden Gryffindors den Krankenflügel verließ.

Mutter und Sohn aßen gemeinsam ihr Frühstück. Sie unterhielten sich, während sie darauf warteten, dass Madam Pomfrey Nathan entlassen würde, was letztendlich erst zwei Stunden später geschah. Hermione begleitete ihren Sohn mit einem Anflug von Nostalgie durch die Korridore und Hallen des Schlosses. Sie vermisste Hogwarts wirklich, ihr zweites Zuhause. Als sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stehen blieben, umarmte Hermione Nathan und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

»Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Sei ein guter Junge und hör auf, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, ja?«, sagte sie und spielte dabei mit Nathans Haar.

Nathan lächelte dann. »Danke, Mum«, sagte er, nannte dem Portrait das Passwort und verschwand dahinter in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Hermione hatte noch eine Sache in Hogwarts zu erledigen, bevor sie nach London zurückkehren konnte. Sie musste Severus Snape finden.

* * *

Miss Grangers Anwesenheit in der Schule hatte Severus mehr durcheinander gebracht, als er zugeben wollte. Sie brachte die Erinnerungen an das schlimmste Jahr seines Lebens zurück. Er hatte letzte Nacht viele Stunden auf dem Astronomie-Turm verbracht, bevor er in seine Wohnung in den Kerkern zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte jenen Teil des Schlosses seit dem Tag nicht mehr betreten, an dem Dumbledore gestorben war; seit dem Tag, an dem er ihn getötet hatte. Letzte Nacht jedoch war er an diesen Ort zurückgekehrt, er hatte einfach nur dort gestanden, hatte den Vollmond und die Sterne ringsum beobachtet und hatte sich selbst mit Dingen gequält, die lange geschehen, lange vergangen, lange verloren waren.

Hätte er die Dinge anders handhaben können? Sicherlich hätte er das. Er hatte mit Dutzenden von Möglichkeiten für die Geschehnisse jener Nacht aufwarten können, und alle davon hatten mit seinem eigenen Tod geendet. Nicht dem Tod Dumbledores, nicht Potters, nicht Malfoys – ausschließlich mit seinem eigenen Tod. Nichtsdestoweniger hatte er gelebt, um Albus' Ansinnen nachzukommen. Er hatte den Mann getötet, der ihm mit der Tiefe seiner Seele vertraut hatte, und hatte in dem weißen Grab gemeinsam mit seinem einzigen Freund auch seine Ehre begraben.

Etwas mehr als ein Jahr danach fand sich Severus von seinen grauenhaften Verbrechen durch den Zaubergamot freigesprochen wieder. Potter hatte Recht; er sollte in Azkaban sein – gemeinsam mit den übrig gebliebenen Todessern. Dort war sein Platz, zusammen mit kaltblütigen Mördern; nicht in einer Schule, unschuldige Kinder unterrichtend.

Und dann war da noch Hermione Granger gewesen, diejenige, die für all das verantwortlich zeichnete. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, als niemand anderes dies getan hatte. Sie hatte nach ihm gesucht und Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen, nachdem er in jener Nacht Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn zu den Treffen des Orden zurückgeholt, hatte seine Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore erläutert und bewiesen, und das selbst nach dem Tod des alten Zauberers.

Dessen ungeachtet hatte er noch einmal bewiesen, dass seine Ehre in jener Nacht begraben worden war, in der er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Sie hatte ihm ebenso sehr vertraut, wie dies Albus getan hatte, und er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Er hatte sie verletzt. Er hatte ihr Leid zugefügt, um sie zu retten. Oh, wie er sich hasste; sich selbst und seine verdammten Entscheidungen. Sogar noch in weit größerem Maße, weil sie ihn nie dafür verantwortlich gemacht hatte; im Gegenteil, sie hatte seine Verteidigung für seine Verhandlung vorbereitet. Sie, Hermione Granger, hatte ihn aus Azkaban befreit, wo er hingehörte.

Und jetzt war da der Junge, Nathan Granger. Sie blieb dabei, ihrem Sohn zu erzählen, wie ehrenhaft er, Severus Snape, war, was für ein Held er war und all diesen Schwachsinn. Der Junge sollte eigentlich Angst vor ihm haben – vor dem kaltblütigen Mörder aus den Kerkern – und sollte sich in seinem Unterricht nicht wohl fühlen, bei seinem Nachsitzen ... in seinen Armen. Der Junge war dermaßen verzweifelt auf Anerkennung von ihm aus, dass er sogar bereit war, sein Leben zu riskieren, um Lob von ihm zu ernten. Von ihm, dem schmierigen Bastard! Und das war alles allein _ihre_ Schuld!

Er war am Krankenflügel vorbeigegangen, nachdem er den Astronomie-Turm verlassen hatte, und hatte sie dort vorgefunden, während sie neben dem Bett ihres Sohnes schlief. Er hatte den Krankensaal nicht betreten, nicht, wenn sie dort war. Er hatte sie nur durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür beobachtet. Sie hatte in Hogwarts geschlafen, um mit ihrem Sohn zusammen zu sein und dies hatte seine restliche Nacht für ihn zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er ihr noch immer aus dem Weg. Er war mitten in einer Doppelstunde – eben dieselbe Doppelstunde, die ihr Sohn besuchen sollte, wäre er nicht in einem Krankenbett gefangen ... _wegen ihr_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _Ja, denn das alles ist ihre Schuld. Es ist alles Hermione Grangers Schuld!_

Snape wurde durch das Geräusch eines zu Boden fallenden Stößels aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und knurrte den unglückseligen Schüler an: »Nun denn, es muss sehr beschwerlich sein, die Utensilien in der Hand zu halten, während man sie verwendet, Mister Bucknall. Fünf Punkte von Slytherin für Ihre Inkompetenz!«

Überraschung stand jedem einzelnen Schüler im Klassenzimmer ins Gesicht geschrieben. »Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?«, Andy benutzte die leiseste Stimme, zu der er fähig war, um Kevin zu fragen, der gleich hinter ihm saß.

»Ich weiß es nicht, und ich möchte es auch nicht herausfinden, wenn er sogar von Slytherin einfach so Punkte abzieht!«, antwortete Kevin in einem Flüsterton.

Die Unterrichtsstunde verging in absolutem Schweigen und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Niemand wollte dem Zaubertränkemeister auf die Füße treten – selbst zu den besten aller Zeiten nicht – geschweige denn, wenn er in einer derartig grässlichen Stimmung war.

»Sie haben zehn Minuten, um ihre Proben abzugeben, ihre Schweinerei aufzuräumen und aus meinem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden!«, erklärte Snape ihnen, als die Unterrichtsstunde zu Ende ging.

Die Schüler taten, was ihnen befohlen worden war, und zwar so schnell, wie sie konnten. Niemand wollte der Letzte sein, der den Klassenraum verließ, und mit Snape allein zurückgelassen werden, der in der schlimmsten Stimmung war, die sie jemals bei ihm gesehen hatten. Als die letzten beiden Schüler hastig den Raum verließen, erschien Hermione Granger in der Türöffnung.

»Dann sind Sie also immer noch da«, sagte Snape als Zurkenntnisnahme ihrer Anwesenheit.

»Ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen, bevor ich wieder nach London zurückkehre«, sagte Hermione, betrat den Klassenraum und ging in Richtung des Schreibtisches, an dem er saß.

Er stand auf und begann, die Phiolen einzusammeln, die die Schüler auf seinem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen hatten. »Sie haben mich gefunden«, sagte er mit trockenem Tonfall.

Hermione beobachtete den Mann vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn seit der Anhörung im Ministerium vor mehr als elf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen; der Vater ihres Sohnes. »Ja, das habe ich«, sagte sie, ein wenig um Worte verlegen, jetzt, da sie im gleichen Raum war wie er.

Ihr Zögern verunsicherte ihn nur noch mehr. _Sie könnte diese Tortur hier und jetzt beenden__, _dachte er, ignorierte sie jedoch weiterhin.

»Ich wollte Ihnen dafür danken, was Sie gestern getan haben«, sagte Hermione und beobachtete seine Hände bei der Arbeit, als diese die Phiolen in die Kiste stellten, die nun auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Ungeachtet dessen, dass er so etwas in der Art bereits erwartet hatte, fühlte sich Snape, als hätte ihm jemand seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ihre Worte machten ihn krank. Er gab es auf, so zu tun, als wäre er beschäftigt. »Sie müssen mir nicht danken. Es ist meine Pflicht, die Schüler zu beschützen«, sagte er, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Schreibtisch abzuwenden.

»Ich weiß, aber ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem danken«, beharrte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Snape hob seinen Blick und schaute sie an. Sie hatte sich verändert, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, genau, wie er dies schon gestern Nacht bemerkt hatte. Er fühlte sich unwohl mit der Art und Weise, wie sie ihn ansah, schlug seine Augen nieder und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. »Wenn Sie bereits das gesagt haben, wofür Sie hergekommen sind, dann können Sie jetzt gehen. Ich bin sehr beschäftigt«, sagte er und entließ sie damit.

Auch Hermione senkte ihren Kopf, da sie sich in der Gegenwart des Mannes vor ihr ebenso unbehaglich fühlte, allerdings aus ganz anderen Gründen. »Ich werde Sie dann Ihrer Arbeit überlassen. Guten Morgen, Professor Snape«, sagte sie sanft und ging hinaus.

Er antwortete nicht, hob nur seinen Kopf, um ihren Abgang zu beobachten. Als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, seufzte er und lockerte den Klammergriff seiner Hand um die Phiole, von der er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie zerdrückt hatte. _Sie ist gegangen._

* * *

Im dritten Stock wartete Nathan vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung auf seine Freunde. Er erspähte sie am Ende des Korridors. Als sie ihn sahen, lächelten sie und erhöhten ihr Tempo, um ihn zu erreichen.

»Da bist du ja wieder«, begrüßte ihn ein glücklicher Andy.

»Ja, Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich wieder in den Unterricht zurück könnte«, sagte Nathan.

»Das ist gut, aber du kannst froh sein, dass du Zaubertränke schwänzen konntest. Professor Snape war heute richtig gruselig«, sagte Kevin.

Diese Information hinterließ bei Nathan ein mulmiges Gefühl. »Glaubst du das auch, Andy?«, fragte er.

»Nun ... ja! Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er Bucknall behandelt hat, nur, weil er den Stößel fallenlassen hat. Er hat Slytherin Punkte abgezogen und ihn als unfähig bezeichnet. Einen Slytherin!«, sagte Andy verbittert.

_Nun, das ist nicht gut__, _dachte Nathan. Seine Mutter hatte ihn versprechen lassen, dass er Professor Snape aufsuchen und sich für seine Dummheit entschuldigen würde – und er hatte zugestimmt. Er selbst wollte sich ebenfalls entschuldigen, obwohl er wusste, dass er bestraft werden würde. Verdammt, er hatte diese Bestrafung sogar verdient. »Zu schade, weil ich nachher noch zu ihm muss«, sagte er.

»Warum das?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich muss ihm dafür danken, dass er mich gestern gerettet hat«, erklärte Nathan.

»Er hat dich gerettet? Ich dachte, das hätte Harry Potter getan!«, sagte Kevin, überrascht von dieser Neuigkeit.

»Nein, Professor Snape hat mich gefunden und vor den Riesenspinnen gerettet. Er hat mich auch in den Krankenflügel getragen, weil ich nicht laufen konnte. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie er diese Spinnen verhext hat!« Nathan konnte seine Bewunderung nicht verbergen.

»Moment mal. Du willst sagst, dass Snape – derselbe Snape, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet, der Slytherin-Bastard – _dich_ gerettet hat? Einen Gryffindor! Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!«, rief Kevin ganz verwirrt aus.

Nathan verdrehte seine Augen. »Das ist der einzige Snape, den ich kenne«, sagte er sachlich.

In diesem Moment betrat Harry Potter das Klassenzimmer durch die Seitentür, die Zugang zu Lupins Büro gewährte. Als er Nathan mit seinen Freunden zusammensitzen sah, lächelte er und sagte: »Ich bin froh, dass du es in meinen Unterricht geschafft hast, Nathan.« Sein Patensohn gab ihm nur ein Lächeln zur Antwort.

»Also gut, ich glaube nicht, dass eine Vorstellung notwendig ist. Lasst uns also mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Heute werden wir einige Verteidigungs- und Abwehrzauber lernen. Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe heraus«, instruierte Harry. Die ganze Klasse war still und sah ihn eindringlich an. Er seufzte. »Okay, schießt los. Was wollt ihr wissen?«, fragte er resignierend. Jedes Mal wenn er nach Hogwarts kam, um für Lupin den Lehrauftrag zu übernehmen, war es dasselbe. Alles, was die Schüler wissen wollten, betraf seine heldenhaften Taten.

»Wie war es, Du-weißt-schon-wem gegenüberzutreten?«, fragte ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe und jedermann wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

»Das war etwas, was ich tun musste, also habe ich es gemacht. Voldemort hätte mich, solange ich lebte, niemals in Ruhe gelassen, also musste ich ihn vernichten«, erklärte er.

»Haben Sie wirklich den Todesfluch verwendet?«, fragte ein Slytherin.

»Ja, das habe ich«, war Harrys kurze Antwort.

Nathan wusste, dass sein Patenonkel nicht gern über den Krieg sprach, also hob er seine Hand. »Ja, Nathan?«, fragte Harry ein wenig überrascht.

»Warum hast du aufgehört, Quidditch zu spielen und wurdest Auror?«, fragte Nathan.

Harry schenkte seinem Patensohn ein Lächeln als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit. »Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, von meinen Kenntnissen über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Gebrauch zu machen, und das ist es, was wir auch jetzt machen werden. Zauberstäbe heraus!« Damit nahm der Unterricht mit Verteidigungszaubern seinen Fortgang.

* * *

Snape war nicht zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle aufgekreuzt. Er wollte an diesem Tag niemanden mehr sehen. Jetzt saß er in seinem spärlich beleuchteten Büro und wartete auf die Sperrstunde, um seine Runden durch das Schloss zu beginnen, bevor er in seine Wohnung zurückkehren würde, um zu versuchen, diesen verdammten Tag zu vergessen.

Den Klang von Hermiones Stimme, als sie ihm dankte, glaubte er immer noch in seinem Kopf nachklingen zu hören, nebst all den Sachen, die er gestern im Krankenflügel gehört hatte. Natürlich würde er sie nie fragen, doch ihre Aussage, dass er den Jungen mindestens einmal zuvor gerettet hatte, gab ihm Rätsel auf. Er versuchte, sich jeden einzelnen Jungen in Erinnerung zu rufen, dem er in all den Jahren geholfen hatte. Es gab nicht allzu viele, und trotzdem konnte er es noch immer nicht herausfinden. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus seinem Geist zu eliminieren. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, Einmal mehr versuchte er, sich auf die Aufsätze der Drittklässler zu konzentrieren, die er gerade benotete.

Er hatte es geschafft, ein paar davon zu beenden, als er ein leises Pochen an der Tür hörte. Er hob seinen Kopf von dem Pergament vor ihm und verfluchte die Unterbrechung. »Herein«, knurrte er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Gestalt eines Jungen zeichnete sich gegen das Licht der Fackeln im Korridor ab. Als die Person weiter in den Raum kam, erkannte Snape ihn wieder. »Granger!«, fauchte er. Das war alles, was noch gefehlt hatte, diesen höllischen Tag zu komplettieren – ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit einem weiteren Granger.

»Guten Abend, Professor Snape«, grüßte Nathan.

Alles, was Snape sich wünschte, war, sich seiner so schnell wie möglich wieder zu entledigen. »Was wollen Sie?«, fragte er voller Ungeduld.

»Ich möchte mich entschuldigen«, sagte Nathan mit leiser Stimme. Nur zögerlich ging er weiter, vermied dabei Snapes Blick und seine ungewöhnliche Schüchternheit gab einige seiner Gefühle preis.

Snape seufzte. _Was stimmt nicht mit diesen Grangers?__, _dachte er, dann jedoch bemerkte er die Kontenance des Jungen, oder deren Mangel, besser gesagt. _Kann es sein, dass er sich … schämt?_ Dann lächelte er spöttisch. »Sie sollten sich für Ihre Idiotie schämen. Ich dachte, Sie seien mehr als ein dummer, unbesonnener Gryffindor, aber es sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich geirrt. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein weiterer Dummkopf!« Zum ersten Mal sah er den Jungen körperlich zusammenzucken. Dies stellte ihn jedoch nicht derartig zufrieden, wie er erwartet hatte, und er runzelte die Stirn.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte Nathan mit gesenktem Kopf. »Ich war ein Troll, ein echter Idiot, und ich bin wegen meiner Bestrafung hier, Sir.«

_Er ist hier, um sich bestrafen zu lassen?_ Das war ein verwirrender Gedanke_. __Niemand ist jemals auf der Suche nach Bestrafung in mein Büro gekommen, sofern sie nicht hierher geschickt wurden ... oder hierher geschleppt wurden._» Wer hat Sie hierher geschickt?«, fragte er dann.

Nathan riss den Kopf hoch und sah den Zaubertranklehrer verwirrt an. »Niemand, Sir«

»Warum sind Sie dann gekommen? Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie bestrafe?«, fragte Snape mit mehr als nur einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

»Niemand sonst hat mehr Recht dazu, Sir«, antwortete Nathan nachdrücklich. »Sie sind derjenige, der mich vor den Spinnen gerettet und mich in den Krankenflügel getragen hat. Es ist also nur logisch, dass Sie auch derjenige sein sollten, der mich bestraft«, fügte er hinzu.

Diese Aussage ließ Snape eine Augenbraue hochziehen. »Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und einen Monat Nachsitzen«, bestimmte er. Nathan gab keinen einzigen Laut des Protests von sich. »Denken Sie, das wird reichen?«, setzte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln hinzu.

»Wenn Sie damit fragen, ob mich das vom Verbotenen Wald fernhalten wird, dann – ja. Wenn Sie mich jedoch fragen, ob das meine Blödheit wettmacht, dann sollte ich zusätzlich noch den Rest des Jahres mit Nachsitzen verbringen, Sir«, sagte Nathan. Seine Augen glitzerten im Feuerschein des Kamins.

Snape nahm den Zorn in den Augen des Jungen zur Kenntnis und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, Nathans Schlagfertigkeit zu bewundern. »Ich glaube, dann kann ich mir die Strafpredigt sparen«, sagte er irgendwie amüsiert.

»Meine Mutter hat das bereits übernommen, Sir«, versicherte Nathan dem Zaubertränkemeister.

»Mag sein, doch sie ist nur eines Ihrer Elternteile. Was ist mit Ihrem Vater?«, fragte Snape.

Nathan war für einen Moment besorgt und wandte den Blick von seinem Professor ab. Snape bemerkte dies und zog daraus seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. »Er ist also ein Muggel. Ich verstehe.«

»Nein, Sir. Ich ...«, Nathans Stimme erstarb, da er nicht wusste, wie er es erklären sollte. Vielleicht war es besser, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. »Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater ist«, sagte er mit sehr leiser Stimme und hoffte, dass Snape ihn nicht hören würde.

Doch Snape hatte ihn gehört und runzelte seine Stirn. »Sie wissen es nicht?«, sagte Snape, beinahe als eine reflexartige Antwort auf diese Enthüllung. _Er weiß nicht, wer sein Vater ist? _Sein Verstand versuchte, diese Information zu verarbeiten. _Miss Granger weiß nicht, wer der Vater ihres Sohnes ist?_ Das erschien ihm ausgeschlossen. _Natürlich weiß sie es__, _mahnte er sich selbst innerlich. _Die Besserwisserin würde doch den Vater ihres Sohnes kennen, oder?_

Seine umherschweifenden Gedanken wurden von Nathan unterbrochen. »Doch es gibt immer jemanden, der seine Rolle übernimmt, wenn es sich um disziplinarische Angelegenheiten handelt. Dieses Mal war es Onkel Harry.«

Snape saß einfach nur da und starrte den Jungen mit nur notdürftig verborgenem Unglauben an.

Nathan begann, ein leichtes Unbehagen zu spüren. Obwohl er an diese Situation gewöhnt war, fühlte er sich zu Anfang immer unbehaglich, wenn die Leute herausfanden, dass er die Identität seines eigenen Vaters nicht kannte. Es war beinahe so, als würde Nathan Snapes Gedanken lesen, als er sagte: »Meine Mutter weiß natürlich, wer mein Vater ist, sie will es mir jedoch nicht sagen.«

Sich seiner günstigen Gelegenheit bewusst werdend, zögerte er nur kurz und fragte den Zaubertränkemeister: »Sie kannten meine Mutter, als sie hier noch Schülerin war, Sir. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, ob sie im siebten Schuljahr mit jemandem zusammen war?« Um seine Nervosität zu überspielen, fügte er dann noch mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus hinzu: »Ich weiß, sie war damals mit Onkel Ron zusammen, aber ich bin definitiv kein Weasley.«

Snape musterte Nathan jetzt sorgfältig. Der Junge fügte seinen Worten nichts weiter hinzu und stand einfach nur da. Dieses Rätsel war jene Art von Denksportaufgaben, die der Meister der Zaubertränke zu lösen liebte. Nein, der Junge war definitiv kein Weasley.

Er richtete seinen Blick kritisch auf Nathan, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Er nahm seinen schlanken Körper wahr – hochgewachsen für einen Elfjährigen – und dessen lange Finger. Er ließ seine Augen von den Händen des Jungen zu seinem Gesicht wandern; ein eckiges Kinn, volle Lippen, eine nett geformte Nase und kohlrabenschwarzes Haar. Und dann begegnete sein Blick der Schwärze der Augen des Jungen. Es schien, als würde er in einen Spiegel starren, und Snape konfrontierte sich schlussendlich mit den Erinnerungen aus jenem Jahr – und mit all jenem, was er in dem Jungen sah, der vor ihm stand. Seine Augen weiteten sich. »Nein!«, sagte er, nur wenig lauter als ein Wispern.

Der eigenartige Blick, der über das Gesicht seines Lehrers geglitten war, war von Nathan nicht unbemerkt geblieben, jedoch sagte er nur: »Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor. Niemand, mit Ausnahme meiner Mutter, scheint es zu wissen.« Er fühlte sich nun bloßgestellt, wollte nicht noch einen Augenblick länger hier bleiben. Er ging zur Tür und ließ einen mit gerunzelter Stirn hinter ihm her starrenden Snape zurück. »Ich sehe Sie morgen, Sir. Gute Nacht«, sagte er, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Snape starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der der Junge noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor gestanden hatte, als ob er ihn nach wie vor dort stehen sehen würde. Er schloss seine Augen und jede Ähnlichkeit zwischen Nathan Granger und ihm selbst spielte sich in seiner Erinnerung ab, als würde er sie in einem Denkarium anschauen. Nathan, der in seinem Klassenraum arbeitete; Nathan, der während der Mahlzeiten ihm gegenüber seine Augenbrauen hochzog; Nathans Augen und seine Haare und seine schlanken Hände ... »Nein! Nein! NEIN!« Er brüllte die letzte Verneinung, als er sich selbst eingestehen musste, was nunmehr überdeutlich zu Tage trat – er war Nathans Vater! Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

_Wie konnte sie so etwas machen? Warum würde sie so etwas tun? Sie behielt ein Kind von einem ... _Es fiel ihm auf einmal schwer zu atmen. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte, seine Augen schlossen sich fest. Er stand so abrupt von seinem Schreibtisch auf, dass er den Stuhl hinter sich umwarf. Er packte das Tintenfass, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, und hielt es umklammert. »Wie konnte sie mir etwas Derartiges antun!«, brüllte er, und rote Tinte besudelte seine Bürotür, als das Tintenfass daran zerschmetterte.

Er legte auf der Suche nach ein wenig innerem Gleichgewicht seine Handflächen auf die Schreibtischkanten und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Ihm war schlecht. Er versuchte erneut, Atem zu schöpfen, doch es schmerzte. Er empfand bei jedem Atemzug, bei jedem Gedanken, Schmerzen. _Ich habe ihr Leben zerstört. _Und plötzlich konnten seine Beine sein Gewicht nicht länger tragen, er fiel auf seine Knie, packte mit weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln fest die Schreibtischplatte.

In seinem Geist tauchten Bilder jener Nacht auf, in der Hermione von einer Gruppe von Todessern gefangen genommen worden war. Er konnte es sehen, als stände er selbst wieder dort. Eine Gruppe von vier maskierten Männern, von denen jeweils zwei sie an beiden Armen umklammert hielten, während sie vergebens darum kämpfte freizukommen, betraten die Versammlung der Todesser, wiedervereinigt durch den Dunklen Lord. Er konnte kaum seine Angst um das Mädchen verbergen, als sie gewaltsam auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Er konnte die Genugtuung auf Voldemorts missgestaltetem Gesicht sehen. »Potters Groupie Nummer Eins, welch angenehme Überraschung«, hatte dieser mit seiner reptilisch klingenden Stimme gesagt.

Snape hatte seinen Verstand fieberhaft arbeiten lassen, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie er sie retten konnte, ohne seine Position als Spion preiszugeben, nach all dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, um diese aufrechtzuerhalten, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Er beobachtete mit verborgenem Entsetzen, als der Dunkle Lord den _Cruciatus_-Fluch über sie warf. Als ihre lauten Schreie seinen Geist durchbohrten, wusste er, dass er einen Weg finden musste, um sie zu retten.

Voldemort hatte offiziell verkündet, dass sie keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn besaß, nachdem er ihren Geist gründlich nach wertvollen Informationen durchwühlt hatte. Snape hatte seine Gelegenheit in dem Moment erkannt, als ein Todesser auf die am Boden liegende junge Frau zuging, während er bereits seine Hose aufknöpfte. Er musste genau dies tun, wenn er sie am Leben erhalten wollte. Also tat er es.

Er löste sich aus dem Kreis, der sich um das Mädchen gebildet hatte und proklamierte: »Sie gehört mir!« Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass dies der einzige Ausweg war. Er löste seinen Gürtel, öffnete seine Hose und kniete neben ihr nieder. Ihre von Tränen verschleierten Augen begegneten seinem angespannten Blick, und er wandte seine Augen von den ihren ab, um sich auf die zu erledigende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er musste es tun, wenn er ihr Leben retten wollte.

Mit Gewalt zog er sie näher an sich heran, und sein Körper berührte den ihren. Er drang in sie ein, und mit jedem Stoß spürte er, wie ein weiterer Teil seiner Seele aus seinem Selbst entwich. Sie vergoss lautlose Tränen, während er sie vergewaltigte. Die versammelten Todesser genossen nichtsdestotrotz die Show, die sich ihnen bot, und als es vorbei war, gierten sie nach mehr.

Das war der Moment, als Snape Hermione hart am Arm packte und sie mit sich auf die Beine zerrte. Sie näherten sich dem Dunklen Lord, und Snape sagte: »Ich will das Schlammblut für mich, My Lord.«

Die Kreatur mit dem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht schien sein Ansinnen einen Moment lang zu erwägen. Die Anderen harrten voller Erwartung aus. »Warum willst du sie, Snape?«, fragte er dann.

»Sie hat mich sechs Jahre lang bis aufs Blut gereizt, mein Lord. Ich will sie als meine persönliche Sklavin. Rache, My Lord«, antwortete er und verstärkte den Griff um Hermiones Arm, um zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm war.

Voldemort schien diese besitzergreifende Zurschaustellung zu gefallen. »Du kannst sie haben, Snape, aber du hast die volle Verantwortung für sie. Falls sie entkommt, stirbst du.«

»Natürlich, My Lord«, sagte Snape und ließ sich auf den Boden herabsinken – wobei er Hermione ebenso zu Boden zwang – um den Saum von Voldemorts Roben zu küssen. »Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, gehen zu dürfen, My Lord.«

Und dann hatte er die Versammlung verlassen – Hermione mit sich nehmend – hatte sie beide zu seinem heruntergekommen Haus in Spinner's End appariert. Er brachte sie in eines der kleinen Zimmer im zweiten Stock des Hauses und untersuchte sie auf etwaige ernsthafte Verletzungen. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt, seit er sie das erste Mal berührt hatte. So gut er konnte, hatte er ihre geringfügigen Blutergüsse und Schnitte geheilt und dabei versucht, sie nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zu berühren. Er drapierte eine fadenscheinige Decke über ihre reglose Gestalt und war im Begriff, den Raum für einen Moment zu verlassen. Seine rechte Hand lag bereits auf dem Türknauf, als sie sich entschloss, das Schweigen zu brechen. »Danke.«

Er war auf der Stelle gleichsam erstarrt, als er dieses unverdiente Wort aus ihrem Mund hörte. Er hatte für einen Moment seine Augen geschlossen und sie dann in dem Raum zurückgelassen, war nur zurückgekommen, um ihr Essen und einige Bücher für die Zeit ihres restlichen Aufenthalts zu bringen. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen.

Und dennoch hatten heute die Konsequenzen dieser seiner Handlungen gerade eben sein Büro verlassen – ein Kind, sein Kind, ein aus einer Vergewaltigung stammendes Kind. Abgrundtiefer Zorn stieg in seinen Eingeweiden auf, brach deutlich aus seinen Augen hervor, als diese erneut aufschnappten und im Schein des Feuers glühten. Er erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und, in einem Versuch seine Frustration zu verringern, ließ er seine Wut an seinem Schreibtisch aus. Wenn es sich für ihn schon früher so angefühlt hatte, als dass er sich seine Taten nicht verzeihen konnte, so war nun das Einzige, was er wollte, einfach sich selbst gemeinsam mit seiner Ehre und Albus Dumbledore in der weißen Gruft am See zu begraben.

* * *

Hermione saß im Arbeitszimmer ihres Apartments an ihrem Schreibtisch und war sich des Zornes des Mannes in seinem Büro draußen in Hogwarts nicht bewusst. Sie hatte das Schloss verlassen, kurz nachdem sie an diesem Morgen mit Snape gesprochen hatte. Ihre Arbeit für die Universität hatte ihre Gedanken von den Geschehnissen des Tages ferngehalten, doch nun, da sie keine Ablenkung mehr hatte, konnte sie ihnen nicht länger entrinnen.

Severus hatte Nathan gerettet, ohne zu wissen, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn rettete. _Eine Laune des Schicksals__, _dachte sie. Snape zu sehen, hatte Gefühle zurückgebracht, von denen sie geglaubt hatte, sie nicht mehr zu empfinden. Sie hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart unsicher gefühlt. Die Tatsache, dass sie ein Geheimnis katastrophalen Ausmaßes mit sich herumtrug, war in dieser Sache auch nicht wirklich von Nutzen.

Er hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nicht vom Aussehen her und, nach dem zu urteilen, was sie von Nathan erfahren hatte, auch nicht in seinem Verhalten. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie im Klassenzimmer behandelt hatte, war ein noch weiterer Beweis dafür gewesen. _Warum kann er keine Dankbarkeit annehmen?__, _überlegte sie. _Er kommt immer wieder mit dieser 'Ich-habe-nur-meine-Pflicht-erfüllt'-Phrase an. _Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Bilder seiner mit den Zaubertrank-Phiolen hantierten Hände kamen ihr in den Sinn. _Er ist __nach wie vor __kunstfertig in jeder seiner Bewegungen__, _dachte sie. Dies erinnerte sie an das erste Mal, dass sie Snape gesehen hatte – in jener ersten Zaubertrankstunde, damals, als sie nur eine Erstklässlerin gewesen war. Seine leidenschaftliche Rede, die Art und Weise, wie er Zutaten und Arbeitsgeräte handhabte ... Es erinnerte sie an Nathan. Sie seufzte, ihr Geheimnis warf einmal mehr seinen langen Schatten über sie.

Die Tatsache, dass sie Snape nach so langer Zeit wiederbegegnet war, brachte auch jene Nacht, in der sie von den Todessern gefangen genommen worden war, aus den Tiefen ihres Gedächtnisses an die Oberfläche zurück. Es war eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung, die sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte und sie mit Tränen in den Augen erwachen ließ. Solange sie wach war, hatte Hermione allerdings keine Furcht vor dem Erinnern. Sie war dankbar für Severus' Anwesenheit bei dieser Versammlung, denn anderenfalls wäre sie tot. Er war der tapferste Mann, den sie kannte.

In jener Nacht hatte sein Mut all ihre Erwartungen übertroffen. Sie hatte sich bereits mit ihrem Schicksal, vergewaltigt und getötet zu werden, abgefunden, als sie seine Stimme vernahm, die sagte, dass sie ihm gehöre. Als er sich zu ihr niedergekniet hatte, wusste sie, was er im Begriff war zu tun, und – obwohl sie Angst hatte – vertraute sie ihm ebenso. Sie wusste, dass er den Akt genauso wenig gemocht hatte wie sie, aber er hatte getan, was zu tun war, um ihr Leben zu retten und dafür dankte sie ihm.

Aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie er sie in der darauf folgenden Zeit behandelt hatte, wusste sie, dass er bedauerte, wozu er gezwungen gewesen war. In den neun Tagen, die sie als sein _Gast_verbracht hatte, hatte er kaum einmal das Wort an sie gerichtet. Weder schaute er ihr in die Augen, noch verbrachte er einen Moment länger als nötig in dem Raum, den er ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er hatte ihr Zugang zu seiner umfangreichen Bibliothek gewährt, doch war sie ihm dort niemals begegnet.

Selbst nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war – während seiner Anhörung – hatten sie nur sehr wenige Worte gewechselt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits gewusst, dass sie schwanger war, und hatte beschlossen, ihm nichts davon zu sagen. Er hätte ihr niemals erlaubt, das ungeborene Kind auszutragen, doch sie wollte dieses Kind haben. Sie hatte sich selbst versprochen, dass sie ihm davon erzählen würde, wenn die Schwangerschaft so weit fortgeschritten war, dass ein Abbruch nicht mehr gefahrlos durchführbar gewesen wäre, doch sie hatte dann nicht den Mut dazu aufgebracht. Das Gleiche war geschehen, nachdem Nathan geboren worden war, und selbst jetzt, in diesem Moment, suchte sie ihr Geheimnis heim.

Doch nachdem all diese Probleme hinter ihr lagen, war ihr Nathan geblieben, das wertvollste Geschenk, das ihr das Leben jemals hätte geben können. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Tag, an dem sie imstande sein würde, ihm über seinen Vater zu erzählen, fürchtete jedoch gleichzeitig, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde. Was sie heute in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, war nicht sehr ermutigend. Snape schien sich nicht im Geringsten verändert zu haben, wie also konnte sie ihm dann damit konfrontieren? Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort.

Die Nacht, die sie in dem Sessel neben Nathans Bett verbracht hatte, begann, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie war müde und ihr Rücken schmerzte. Hermione stand auf und verließ ihr Arbeitszimmer, um das Bad zu nehmen, das sie sich wirklich verdient hatte. Sie musste die Arbeit aufholen, die sie hatte liegen lassen, um dem Ruf der Schulleiterin zu folgen. _Morgen wird ein arbeitsreicher Tag__, _dachte sie.

* * *

**A/N:** Beängstigend, ich weiß! Aber es hat so sein müssen. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden mit dieser Szene abgeschreckt. Zumindest wisst ihr jetzt, was geschehen ist.

FerPotter :0)

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Ein unwissender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt nur allzu gut wissenden Vater vor.


	10. Beziehungen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Acquaintance**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Ein nichtsahnender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt nur allzu gut wissenden Vater vor.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA****:** Haley

**A/N****:** Kapitel zehn, wow! :0) Ein nichtsahnender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt nur allzu gut wissenden Vater vor. Au Backe!

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 10: Beziehungen**

Nathan verließ Professor Snapes Büro tief in Gedanken versunken und mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ihm war der eigentümliche Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht nicht entgangen, nachdem er ihn nach der Vergangenheit seiner Mutter gefragt hatte. _Er weiß irgendetwas__, _schlussfolgerte er, _genau wie Onkel Harry. _All diejenigen, die irgendetwas darüber wussten, was ihm dabei helfen könnte, die Identität seines Vaters herauszufinden, zogen es vor, ihm überhaupt nichts zu erzählen. _Warum?,_ ertappte er sich selbst beim Nachdenken._Könnte es sein, dass er ein so schrecklicher Mensch ist, dass jeder die Notwendigkeit verspürt, mich vor ihm beschützen zu müssen?_ Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn sein Verstand zu dieser Vorstellung leitete.

Er wanderte zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück, während er herumrätselte, was an seinem Vater so entsetzlich sein könnte. _Ist er tot?_ Nein, er hatte bereits über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht und sie ausgeschlossen. Wenn sein Vater tot wäre, dann wäre seine Identität nicht von derartiger Wichtigkeit – oder? Er glaubte nicht daran. _Er muss ein schrecklicher, gefährlicher Mann sein. _Dies könnte wahrscheinlich eher der Fall sein. Sein Vater war ein Monster. _Ist er folglich in Azkaban? _Das könnte eine Möglichkeit sein, denn über eines war er sich ganz sicher: Sein Vater war ein Zauberer. Doch selbst dann – warum war es dann so wichtig, dass er über seine Identität nicht Bescheid wusste? Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf über den Mangel an Antworten.

Er war das Ganze schon so oft durchgegangen, und war trotzdem immer noch damit beschäftigt, irgendetwas herauszufinden, das ihn wirklich zum Namen seines Vaters führen würde. Und noch einmal – Snape wusste irgendetwas darüber. Das war neu. Onkel Harry war der beste Freund seiner Mutter, also konnte Nathan davon ausgehen, dass er etwas über diese Angelegenheit wusste – aber Snape … das war vollkommen unerwartet. Nathan hatte Snape niemals unter die näheren Bekanntschaften seiner Mutter gerechnet. Er hatte den Meister der Zaubertränke nur aus einem Impuls heraus nach ihren Beziehungen gefragt, und nun begriff er, dass Snape irgendetwas wusste. _Was weiß er? Weiß er, wer mein Vater ist? _Nathan seufzte.

Nathan betrat, noch immer in Gedanken versunken, den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kevin erspähte ihn am Portrait- Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und rief nach Andy, der gerade an seinem Aufsatz über Verwandlung schrieb. Beide Jungen beobachteten ihren gedankenverlorenen Freund, wie er ziellos durch den Raum wanderte. Kevin brachte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. »Hallo, Nathan!«

Nathan schaute in ihre Richtung, als wäre er überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. Er legte die kurze Strecke zurück, die ihn von seinen Freunden trennte. »Hallo, Jungs«, sagte er ohne auch nur eine Spur von Begeisterung und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, der an dem Tisch stand, an dem sie arbeiteten, um es sich darin bequem zu machen. Er war ausgelaugt, sowohl von den Aktivitäten des heutigen Tages, die nun an seinem geschwächten Körper zehrten, als auch von seinem überanstrengten Geist.

Andy, dem Nathans ungewöhnliches Verhalten auffiel, fragte: »Geht es dir gut?«

Nathan seufzte. »Ja, ich bin okay. Nur ein bisschen müde, das ist alles.«

»Hat es etwas mit Snape zu tun?«, fragte Kevin. »Ich habe ihn noch nie so furchteinflößend erlebt wie heute.« Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: »Hat er dir etwas zu trinken angeboten? Du hast es doch nicht angenommen, oder?« Er betrachtete Nathan besorgt.

»Glaubst du, dass ich wirklich _derart _dumm bin?« Nathan schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. »Ich bin vielleicht blöd genug, allein in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, aber ich würde nie etwas trinken, das mir Professor Snape in seinem Büro anbietet«, ergänzte er.

»Das wäre wirklich Dummheit«, stimmte Andy zu. »Jeder weiß doch, dass Snape ein dunkler Zauberer ist und die Art und Weise, wie er sich heute benommen hat ...«

»Professor Snape ist nicht bösartig! Er hat gestern mein Leben gerettet, schon vergessen?«, erklärte Nathan rügend. »Ich würde einfach nur deshalb nichts davon trinken, was er mir anbietet, weil er ein Slytherin ist.«

»Das ist ein weiterer guter Grund«, bestätigte Kevin und nickte voller Zustimmung. »Also dann, wie war euer Treffen?«

»Fünfzig Punkte Abzug und ein Monat Nachsitzen«, bekundete Nathan einfach.

»Einen Monat? Das ist Horror! Wie soll jemand einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Snape überleben?«, fragte Andy ungläubig.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich finde schon irgendeinen Weg«, versicherte er seinen Freunden. »Ich habe einen Tag überlebt, dann werde ich auch den Rest überleben können.«

»Dennoch – einen ganzen Monat? Ich weiß nicht so recht ...«, sagte Andy unsicher. »Du solltest zur Schulleiterin gehen und sie bitten, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie möchte, dass irgendjemand so lange Zeit mit Snape verbringt.«

»Ich komme damit zurecht«, versicherte Nathan seinen Freunden noch einmal. Er machte sich jetzt seine eigenen Gedanken über einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape und sah dies in einem komplett anderen Licht, doch seine Freunde hatten keine Ahnung davon. Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste irgendetwas über seinen Vater, und es würde gar nicht so schlecht sein, ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Er würde mehr Gelegenheiten haben, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Dies konnte seine Chance sein, endlich herauszufinden, wer sein Vater war.

Nathan hatte mit seinen Freunden niemals darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten ihn niemals gefragt, und er hatte diese Information auch nicht freiwillig preisgegeben. Das passte Nathan eigentlich sehr gut ins Konzept, da er nicht wollte, dass ihn seine Freunde als den Bastard ansahen, der er ja war. Nein, er würde kein Wort darüber verlieren. Er würde diese Angelegenheit für sich behalten.

Als Andy begann, Geschichten über seinen Vater zu erzählen, darüber, wie er ihm Quidditch-Flugmanöver beigebracht hatte und allerlei andere unterhaltsame Unternehmungen mit ihm zusammen, ersehnte sich natürlich auch Nathan einen Vater. Er hatte so viele Dinge versäumt, die nur ein Vater seinem Sohn geben konnte. Nathan versuchte sich auszumalen, wie sein Vater all diese Dinge mit ihm unternahm, von denen Andy sprach, doch er bekam das Bild irgendwie nicht richtig hin. Irgendetwas fehlte darin – er konnte sich das Gesicht seines Vaters nicht vorstellen.

Mit der Entscheidung, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, auch nur mit dem Lesen der Bücher zu beginnen, wie er es sich eigentlich für heute Abend vorgenommen hatte, wünschte er Gute Nacht und steuerte den Schlafsaal an. Er würde morgen sein erstes Nachsitzen haben, und er dachte noch immer darüber nach, was er mit den Informationen anfangen sollte, die er heute bekommen hatte. Snape wusste irgendetwas über seinen Vater.

* * *

Severus hatte es geschafft, sich nach seinem Wutausbruch zu beruhigen – ein wenig zumindest. Nun war er dabei, einen Graben in den Teppich im Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung zu laufen, während er überlegte, was zu tun sei. In jedem Gedanken, der ihm in den Sinn kam, war irgendeine Methode enthalten, Hermione Granger Schmerzen zuzufügen, und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er seine Runden durch sein Wohnzimmer unterbrach und tief durchatmete, nur, um sogleich wieder mit dem Auf- und Ablaufen zu beginnen.

Für einen kurzen, wahnwitzigen Moment dachte er daran, Miss Granger zu töten, dann daran, sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, doch er hatte inzwischen genügend Selbstkontrolle, um zu erkennen, dass dies keine Lösung wäre. All dies geschah eigentlich nur, weil er damals gewollt hatte, dass sie überlebte. Der Gedanke daran, sich selbst zu töten, blieb nach wie vor in seinem Denken hängen, irgendwo zwischen einer schlechten und einer noch viel schlechteren Idee, doch seine Slytherin'schen Selbsterhaltungsinstinkte verweigerten ihm bald auch diese Option, und er war wieder bei Null angelangt. Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine einzige, schwachbrüstige Eingebung, was zu tun sei.

Des Herumlaufens leid, setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer, das den Raum erleuchtete. _Wie konnte sie mir das antun? _Er knurrte, frustriert darüber, dass er die Antwort nicht kannte. _Wie konnte sie sich selbst so etwas antun? _Er seufzte. Snape konnte sich keinen einzigen Grund dafür vorstellen, warum eine Frau wie Hermione so etwas machen sollte – ein in einer Vergewaltigung gezeugtes Kind zu behalten. Unter solchen Umständen war es vollkommen angemessen, eine Abtreibung vorzunehmen, und er hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie das gewusst hatte. _Aber … warum dann? Warum eine Schwangerschaft aufrechterhalten, die unter solchen Umständen zustande gekommen war? _Er konnte mit keiner plausiblen Erklärung für ihre Handlungsweise aufwarten; noch so ein weiteres Mysterium, das er zu der langen Liste von Geheimnissen um Miss Granger hinzufügen musste.

_Sie wusste, dass er mein Sohn ist _Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel, und es verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass sie seinem Kind das Leben schenken würde und trotzdem die Schwangerschaft fortbestehen ließ, war verwirrend. _Warum würde sie ein Kind von meinem Fleisch und Blut behalten wollen? _Er verzog bei dem Gedanken daran das Gesicht. Er war noch nicht dazu bereit, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen – er hatte einen Sohn. Er konnte nur mit Gefühlen umgehen, die er nachempfinden konnte, und gerade im Moment wurde er von einer riesigen Menge an Emotionen überwältigt. Er wollte irgendjemandem die Schuld für diesen Strudel an Gefühlen geben. Nathan konnte er dafür nicht verantwortlich machen, denn der Junge hatte in der Angelegenheit überhaupt keine eigene Wahl gehabt. Er würde dessen Mutter alle Schuld zuschieben.

Seine Gedanken verlagerten sich zu Nathan, wenn auch widerwillig. Nein, dem Jungen konnte er keine Vorwürfe machen, doch er musste ihn auch nicht mögen. Der Junge war ebenso lästig wie seine Mutter. _Und auch genauso intelligent wie seine Mutter__, _musste er zugeben. Die Begabung des Jungen für Zaubertränke ... das hatte er von ihm. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihn Nathans Arbeit während des Unterrichts in Erstaunen versetzt hatte. Jetzt konnte er dies zugeben, denn er wusste, dass der Junge diese Fähigkeiten von ihm geerbt hatte. Severus schüttelte daraufhin seinen Kopf, denn in diese Richtung wollte er seine Gedanken gar nicht wandern lassen. Er wollte überhaupt nicht an den Jungen denken.

Er erhob sich, verließ das kleine Wohnzimmer und ging ins Badezimmer. Vielleicht würde ihm ein Bad helfen, gründlich über eine Lösung nachzudenken. Er musste logisch herangehen und ein paar vernünftige Gedanken fassen können, wenn er sich damit auseinandersetzen wollte, doch im Moment fühlte er sich so ausgelaugt, als hätte er einem Dutzend Dementoren gegenübergestanden. Er öffnete den Wasserhahn und das Wasser begann, die Wanne zu füllen. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte sein Spiegelbild, das ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrte. Er stand einfach nur da, starrte sich selbst an und lauschte dem in die Wanne strömenden Wasser und seinen Gedanken. Er schloss seine Augen und legte den Kopf nach hinten, um dort auf seine eigene Hand zu treffen und sich den Nacken zu reiben. Schließlich öffnete er abermals seine Augen. »Du bist ein Desaster«, erklärte er seinem Spiegelbild. »Immer verpfuschst du das Leben anderer Leute.«

Er starrte weiterhin sein Spiegelbild an, bis das Wasser die perfekte Höhe erreicht hatte. Er entkleidete sich und tauchte seinen schmerzenden Körper in das warme Wasser. _Ich sollte Miss Granger damit __konfrontieren__, _dachte er, _und ihr sagen, dass das, was sie getan hat, ihr schlimmster Fehler gewesen ist. _Er seufzte. Mit solch einer törichten Handlung würde er gar nichts bewirken. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. _Dennoch __– ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie bereut, was sie getan hat__, _dachte er, während er dabei voller Zorn seine Kiefer zusammenpresste. Wenn er schon nicht die Zeit zurückdrehen und die Tatsache ändern konnte, dass er einen Sohn hatte, so würde er die Frau, die dafür verantwortlich war, für ihren Fehler bezahlen lassen.

Noch einmal schloss er die Augen und versuchte, das entspannende Bad zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen und es zu genießen. Er wollte kein Kind, er hatte nie ein Kind gewollt. _Ein weiterer Snape __– genau das, was die Welt braucht__, _dachte er sarkastisch. Eine Familie war niemals Teil seiner Lebensplanung gewesen. Dies stand noch nicht einmal auf der Top-Ten-Liste der Dinge, die er unbedingt haben wollte. Doch wenn er begann, über all jene Dinge nachzudenken, die er sich je in seinem Leben gewünscht hatte, so musste er schnell erkennen, dass er all jene Jahre den falschen Dingen seine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte. All die Fehler, die er in seiner Jugend begangen hatte; all die Fehlentscheidungen, die er im Erwachsenenalter getroffen hatte … _Weiß ich wirklich, was ich will?_, ertappte er sich selbst beim Nachdenken. _Alles, was ich jetzt möchte, ist, in __Ruhe_ _gelassen zu werden. _Darüber war er sich ganz sicher.

Ruhe schien nun jedoch außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu liegen, um realisiert werden zu können. Er befand sich einmal mehr mittendrin im Chaos und bei den Konsequenzen seiner Taten, die sich hartnäckig behaupteten, um ihn heimzusuchen. Kein Friede, nur Ungewissheit und Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden mussten – wieder mehr Möglichkeiten, noch mehr Fehler zu machen. _Bis zum Morgen werde ich eine Lösung finden__,_ dachte er überzeugt. Alles, was er jetzt brauchte, war Entspannung, seinen Geist zu verschließen und ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Er beendete sein Bad und zog sein Nachthemd an.

Er ließ seinen müden Körper auf das weiche Bett sinken und versuchte zu schlafen, doch ganz egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht, sich zu entspannen. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, seine Gedanken bei jenen Geschehnissen, die sein Leben einmal mehr verändert hatten. Er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden. Er glaubte sogar, dass er auch für viele weitere Nächte nicht würde schlafen können.

Als der Morgen kam, bereitete sich Snape darauf vor, dem Frühstück in der Große Halle beizuwohnen. Er hatte entschieden, dass er sein Leben nicht ändern würde, nur, weil durch die Adern eines Kindes ein bisschen von seinem Blut floss. Er verließ seine Wohnung und begegnete auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle nur sehr wenigen Schülern. Es war noch sehr früh, und er war einer der Ersten, die zum Frühstück erschienen, was ihm äußerst gelegen kam. Er war nicht in der besten Stimmung, um sich mit lästigen Schülern zu befassen oder durch belangloses Geplauder mit seinen Kollegen seine Zeit zu verschwenden.

Snape nahm seinen angestammten Platz ein und bediente sich mit seiner üblichen Tasse Kaffee – wie üblich. Wie üblich brachte eine Eule ihm seine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten__, _und er las die unwichtigen Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt, während er immer wieder einen Schluck Kaffee trank. Er bestrich einen Toast mit Butter und aß einige Eier und Würstchen – so wie üblich. Dann – als eine weitere tagtägliche Angewohnheit – ließ er seine Augen wachsam über die Haustische der Schüler und die Eingangstür schweifen, sah eine Gruppe Erstklässler aus Gryffindor die Große Halle betreten und begriff, dass nichts jemals wieder wie üblich sein würde.

Nathan Granger und seine Freunde steuerten den Gryffindor-Tisch an, blind gegenüber dem innerlichen Ringen des Zaubertränkemeisters um Normalität. Nathan war letzte Nacht erst sehr spät eingeschlafen, da er über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages nachgedacht hatte. Jetzt jedoch umkreisten seine Gedanken ganz andere Dinge. Als er an diesem Morgen die Treppen heruntergekommen war, die die Schlafsäle der Jungen mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum verbanden, hatte er eine große Anzahl von Schülern vor einem Anschlag am Schwarzen Brett vorgefunden. Er musste sich nicht durch die Masse kämpfen, um zu herauszufinden, um was es dabei ging, denn Kevin kam bereits mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht auf ihn zu. »Es wird ein Halloween-Fest geben!«, hatte er voller Enthusiasmus gesagt, und seit diesem Zeitpunkt gab es kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr.

Nathan war begeistert bei dem Gedanken daran, Halloween in der Welt der Zauberer zu erleben. Obwohl er in der Muggel-Welt aufgewachsen war und dort auch den größten Teil seines Lebens verbracht hatte, wusste er, dass dies ein bedeutsamer Feiertag für Zauberer war. Er hatte schon einige Geschichten über die Feste in Hogwarts gehört, und wenn alles dem entsprach, wie man es ihm erzählt hatte, dann würde dies die großartigste aller Parties werden!

Während seiner Kindheit hatte Nathan Halloween immer auf Muggel-Art gefeiert. Er und einige seiner Freunde aus dem Haus, in dem er lebte, trugen Kostüme und gingen in den Straßen der Nachbarschaft von Tür zu Tür und fragten nach Süßigkeiten. Seine Mutter hatte an diesem Konzept niemals großen Gefallen gefunden. Sie konfiszierte immer die Hälfte der Süßigkeiten, die er gesammelt hatte. Jetzt versuchte Nathan, dies alles Kevin und Andy zu erklären.

»Du trägst also ein Phantasie-Kostüm, läufst damit von Tür zu Tür und fragst nach Süßigkeiten?«, fragte Andy.

»Genau, man klopft an eine Haustür und sagt: Süßes oder Saures. Wenn sie keine Süßigkeiten haben, kannst du ihrem Haus einen Streich spielen«, versuchte Nathan zu erklären.

»Und die können gar nichts dagegen machen? Ich meide, die schauen dir einfach dabei zu, wenn du wer-weiß-was mit ihrem Haus machst und unternehmen gar nichts dagegen?«, fragte ein verwirrter Andy.

»Nur, wenn sie keine Süßigkeiten haben. Aber sie haben immer welche«, versicherte ihm Nathan.

»Haben sie auch geschnitzte Kürbisse?«, unterbrach ihn Kevin.

»Einige Leute schnitzen sich Kürbisse, aber nicht jeder. Man kann auch künstliche Kürbisse kaufen, die man einfach nur in die Steckdose steckt; das ist viel einfacher«, erklärte Nathan, was nur noch mehr zur Verwirrung seiner Freunde beitrug. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und zuckten mit den Schultern; Nathan verdrehte die Augen.

Die Unterhaltung verlagerte sich zu ihrem Aufsatz in Zauberkunst und dann zu Quidditch. Nathan aß sein Müsli aus einer Schüssel, als er begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob ihn jemand beobachten würde. Er blickte sich in der Großen Halle um und sein Blick blieb schließlich an den Augen von Professor Snape hängen, der ihn anstarrte. Er erwiderte das Starren, so, wie er es immer machte, und war verwundert, als der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, wie er es üblicherweise tat. Nathan verengte seine Augen und dennoch – da war keine Reaktion. Es sah so aus, als würde Professor Snape ihn ansehen, ohne ihn jedoch wahrzunehmen. _Was ist los mit ihm?__, _dachte Nathan. Neugierig starrte er ihn noch ein wenig länger an und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück. _Sonderbar._

Professor Snape hatte den Kampf, den er mit sich selbst austrug, und in dem es darum ging vorzugeben, dass sich nichts verändert hätte, verloren. Sein Sohn war jetzt mit ihm im selben Raum und verzehrte zusammen mit seinen Gryffindor-Freunden sein Frühstück. Er schaute den Jungen an, in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Nathan ihn einige Augenblicke zuvor angestarrt hatte. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, die Gegenwart des Jungen zu ignorieren. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Teller. Er schob das Essen eine Weile auf dem Teller herum, bis eine von hinter ihm kommende Stimme sein Kampf mit der Mahlzeit unterbrach. »Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht«, sagte Harry.

»Was wollen Sie, Potter?«, fragte Snape und hielt darin inne, mit der Gabel nicht wiederzuerkennende Muster in seinem Essen nachzuzeichnen, ohne jedoch seinen Blick von dem Teller abzuwenden. _Warum habe ich jemals geglaubt, ich würde ein wenig Frieden haben?__, _sinnierte er.

»Nun, Freitag ist mein letzter Tag hier, und ich denke, wir sollten dann unser Duell austragen«, sagte Harry.

Alljährlich seit dem Sturz Voldemorts forderte Harry Snape zu einem Duell heraus. Anfänglich hatte Harry einfach nur gegen Snape kämpfen wollen und hatte – auf einen Vorschlag von Ron hin – Snape zum Duell gefordert. Nachdem er abermals Feigling genannt worden war, hatte Snape die Herausforderung akzeptiert, und von da an wurde dies irgendwie zu einer Art alljährlicher Tradition. Es war größtenteils ein einvernehmlich geführtes Scharmützel, doch würden sie die Animositäten wohl niemals vollständig begraben können, die über so lange Zeit zwischen ihnen bestanden hatten. Im Übrigen hatte Harry bislang noch niemals gewonnen, was den Wunsch in seinem Inneren nur noch verstärkte, diese Tradition fortzusetzen.

Snape grübelte eine Weile, während der er das Ansinnen erwog. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hob er den Blick, um Harrys Augen zu begegnen. »Glauben Sie immer noch, Sie können mich schlagen, Potter? Selbst nach all diesen Jahren des Misserfolgs?«, machte er sich über den Helden mit einem spöttischen Lächeln lustig.

»Sie wissen, was ich denke. Sind Sie dieses Mal für mich bereit?«, spöttelte Harry zurück.

»Ich bin immer bereit für Sie, Potter«, sagte Snape und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Frühstück zu. »Sie sind derjenige, der nie für mich bereit ist.«

»Das werden wir am Freitag ja sehen.« Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Harry auf seinen Platz am Tisch und versorgte sich mit den Ergebnissen der Kochkunst der Hauselfen.

Snape hatte gerade jetzt weitaus wichtigere Dinge im Kopf, doch er begrüßte die Ablenkung. Lieber dachte er im Moment darüber nach, sich mit Potter zu duellieren, als sich mit den Grangers zu befassen. Genau genommen – dies gehörte zu jenen Dingen, denen er jedes Jahr freudig entgegensah: Harry -verdammten- Potter auf seinen Platz zu verweisen. Er genoss jegliche Gelegenheit, Potter zu zeigen, dass er nach wie vor seine Lektionen nicht gelernt hatte – selbst nach all diesen Jahren nicht.

Snape aß soviel, wie er sich dazu in der Lage sah, und verließ den Lehrertisch, um zurück in die Kerker zu gehen, wobei er nur einen kurzen Blick zu den Jungen hinüberwarf, die sich am Gryffindor-Tisch angeregt unterhielten, als er an ihnen vorüberging. Er schalt sich selbst für eben diese kleine Geste und verließ, unterdrückt fluchend, die Halle.

Nathan nahm nicht wahr, wie der Zaubertränkemeister aus der Großen Halle stürmte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Unterhaltung gerichtet, die sich um ihn herum abspielte. Sie führten eine hitzige Diskussion über fliegende Besen. Seit in der letzten Woche ihre Flugstunden begonnen hatten, hatte Josephina, die panische Angst vor Besen hatte, die Effektivität des besagten Unterrichts in Zweifel gezogen. »Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir die Wahl haben sollten, ob wir die Flugstunden besuchen wollen oder nicht. Ich hasse fliegen!«, begehrte sie auf.

»Ich verstehe nicht, was man am Fliegen hassen kann! Es ist das Beste, was ich jemals gefühlt habe. Der Wind, die Freiheit ...«, sagte ein traumverlorener Andy. Besen und Quidditch waren seine Leidenschaft, genau wie bei seinem Vater.

»Ich kann nachvollziehen, was du meinst, Jose. Seit ihren Flugstunden damals hat meine Mutter niemals wieder einen Besen geflogen. Mir gefällt Fliegen dennoch«, bekundete Nathan.

»Ich finde Fliegen großartig! Ich denke, die sollten Erstklässlern ihre eigenen Besen erlauben. Ich weiß, dass Harry Potter einen eigenen Besen hatte, und er spielte sogar in seinem ersten Schuljahr Quidditch«, fügte Kevin hinzu und schaute zu Harry hinüber, der sich in der Nähe des Lehrertischs gerade mit McGonagall unterhielt.

»Ja, das wäre fantastisch!«, pflichtete ihm Andy bei. »Ich würde gern Hüter oder Jäger spielen. Auf welcher Position würdest du spielen, Nathan?«

»Ich weiß nicht. Onkel Harry sagt, ich wäre wahrscheinlich zu hochgewachsen, um als Sucher zu spielen und Onkel Ron sagt, ich wäre ein guter Hüter, aber—« Nathan wurde von einer von hinter seinem Rücken kommenden höhnischen Stimme das Wort abgeschnitten.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass du auf irgendeiner Position gut spielen würdest, Granger. Was, wenn der Quaffel in den Verbotenen Wald fliegt? Würdest du nach Harry Potter rufen, damit er ihn für dich holt?« Devon Malfoy stand da, flankiert von zwei weiteren Erstklässlern aus Slytherin.

Nathan schien von der provozierenden Spöttelei unberührt zu sein. Er drehte sich nur auf seinem Platz herum, um einen besseren Blick auf Malfoy zu bekommen, als ob er ihn dazu herausfordern wollte, noch mehr zu sagen. Als er nichts weiter vernahm, drehte er sich wieder zum Tisch um und sagte: »Wenn dies das Beste ist, was du zustande bringen kannst, Malfoy, schlage ich vor, dass du deine Gang schnappst und wieder zum Slytherin-Tisch zurückkehrst.«

Das ärgerte Devon sichtlich. »Du glaubst, dass du unglaublich clever bist, aber du hast so viele Punkte für Gryffindor verloren, dass nicht einmal die dummen Antworten, die du im Unterricht gibst, reichen werden, dies wieder auszugleichen. Wir müssen uns nicht einmal Sorgen um den Hauspokal machen. Waren es nicht fünfzig Punkte, die du gestern verloren hast?«, sagte Malfoy dann, und die Slytherins lachten.

All die Schüler um sie herum schienen an der Interaktion der beiden äußerst interessiert zu sein. Sie alle hatten ihre Mahlzeit und ihre Unterhaltungen unterbrochen, um zu beobachten, wie Nathan und Devon Beleidigungen austauschten.

»Das war schon besser. Netter Versuch«, antwortete Nathan, drehte sich noch einmal herum, um Devon ins Gesicht zu sehen, und setzte hinzu: »Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, ich kann diese fünfzig Punkte zurückgewinnen, wenn ich das muss, und das ist mehr, als ich von dir behaupten kann.« Dieses Mal drehte ihm Nathan nicht wieder den Rücken zu. Er richtete seinen Blick starr auf Malfoy, der ihn ebenfalls anstarrte. Die Anspannung zwischen den beiden war bei den erwartungsvoll raunenden Zuschauern förmlich spürbar.

Bevor jedoch irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren konnte, bahnte sich McGonagall, gefolgt von Harry, ihren Weg durch die Ansammlung, die sich um die beiden Jungen zu formen begann. »Was hat das zu bedeuten?«, fragte die Schulleiterin. Als sie keine Antwort von den Jungen bekam, die kurz davor standen, sich gegenseitig zu verfluchen, wandte sie sich an die Slytherins. »Ich fordere Sie auf, zurück an ihren Tisch zu gehen, Mister Malfoy«, sagte sie und fügte hinzu, »und das gilt ebenfalls für den Rest von Ihnen.«

Für einen Moment funkelten sie einander weiterhin durchdringend an, dann kehrten die Slytherins ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem eigenen Tisch zurück. Professor McGonagall blickte die übriggebliebenen Schaulustigen streng an, und alle widmeten sich augenblicklich wieder ihrem Essen. »Kann mir irgendjemand erklären, was hier vorgegangen ist?«, fragte sie und sah Nathan an. Es war jedoch Kevin, der ihr eine Antwort gab.

»Malfoy hat angefangen. Er ist nur hergekommen, um Nathan zu provozieren«, sagte er.

»Was hat er gesagt?«, fragte Harry, der sich sehr dafür interessierte, was Nathan dazu zu sagen hatte.

»Die haben mich nur verspottet«, sagte Nathan wegwerfend. »Es ging um nichts Wichtiges.«

Weder Harry noch McGonagall fühlten sich von dieser Erklärung zufriedengestellt, doch sie fragten nicht weiter nach. Harry beäugte Nathan spekulativ. Der Junge hatte einen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der keine Emotion preisgab. Nathan wollte nicht, dass Harry versuchte, ihn zu beschützen. Alle ringsum hatten jedes einzelne Wort gehört, das Malfoy zu ihm gesagt hatte, und es würde die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen. Nein, Nathan würde sich selbst darum kümmern.

Harry und McGonagall gingen zum Lehrertisch zurück, und der Lärmpegel in der Großen Halle kehrte auf normale Lautstärke zurück. Nathan seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Niemand schien willens zu sein, ihn irgendetwas zu fragen. _Gut so_, dachte er, da er im Moment nicht darüber diskutieren wollte.

* * *

»Ich sehe dieser Arbeit bis zur nächsten Woche entgegen, keinen Tag länger«, sagte Hermione zu ihrer Klasse aus Studenten der Anorganischen Chemie, als die Glocke läutete und damit das Unterrichtsende für den Morgen signalisierte.

Der Lärmpegel in dem ruhigen Klassenzimmer schwoll an, als die Studenten ihre Sachen zusammensammelten, ihre Pläne für den restlichen Tag diskutierten und die Klasse für das Mittagessen verließen. Hermione kehrte zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, um ebenfalls ihre Sachen zu packen. Einige Minuten später, nachdem auch der letzte Student gegangen war, hörte sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Bei dem Geräusch drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihren Kollegen quer durch den Raum auf sie zukommen.

»Haben Sie Lust, mich zum Mittagessen zu begleiten, Professor Granger?«, lud er sie mit einem Lächeln ein.

Professor William Brice, ebenfalls Lehrer und Wissenschaftler im Fachbereich für Chemie, war immer sehr nett zu Hermione. Er war ganz neu an der Universität und hatte bisher noch nicht allzu viele Freunde an der Fakultät gefunden.

»Sicher, was haben Sie im Sinn?«, fragte Hermione.

Er näherte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm ihr die Bücher ab, die sie gerade aufgestapelt hatte. Hermione schien kurz davor stehen zu protestieren, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. »Ich glaube, dieses Mal haben Sie die Wahl«, antwortete er und lächelte sie an.

»Dann italienisch«, sagte sie, und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer und gingen gemeinsam über die Korridore zu ihrem Büro. Sie öffnete die Tür und legte ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien und die Arbeiten der Studenten auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Professor Brice folgte ihr und legte die Bücher, die er mit sich trug, neben den Papieren ab. Die Anzahl der Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch kritisch betrachtend, sagte er: »Sie mögen wohl Hausaufgaben! Das hier müssen Tonnen von Aufsätzen sein, die zu korrigieren sind.«

Hermione lächelte. »Ich glaube einfach, dass sie beim Lernprozess hilfreich sind.« Und während sie ihren Mantel und ihren Geldbeutel nahm, verkündete sie: »Ich bin fertig, lassen Sie uns gehen.«

Sie verließen das Gebäude und gingen, in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, einige Blöcke weiter, die die Universität von einem netten italienischen Restaurant trennten, in dem Hermione gelegentlich aß. Sie besetzten einen Tisch am Fenster, und der Kellner kam, um ihre Bestellungen entgegenzunehmen.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, unterhielten sie sich über verschiedene Dinge, die mit ihrem Unterricht und ihrer Forschung in Zusammenhang standen. Sie aßen, und die Unterhaltung verlagerte sich auf mehr persönlichere Themen. »Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr Sohn auf eine Internatsschule geht«, sagte Brice in einem Tonfall, der seine Neugier wiedergab.

»Das ist dieselbe Schule, die auch ich besucht habe, als ich in seinem Alter war. Es ist eine sehr angesehene Einrichtung«, erläuterte Hermione und hoffte, dass dies ausreichen würde, um sein Interesse auf andere Themen zu lenken.

»Sie müssen sich ein wenig einsam fühlen, so ganz ohne ihn«, sagte er dann.

Hermione war etwas überrascht über den Verlauf, den ihre Unterhaltung zu nehmen schien. »Natürlich vermisse ich ihn, aber ich wusste, dass dieser Zeitpunkt irgendwann kommen würde. Er kommt immer«, räumte sie ein.

»So sagt man. Sie wissen, dass Sie zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, ja?«, sagte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte, und fügte hinzu: »Sie müssen nicht allein sein, Hermione.«

Sie wich vor seiner Berührung nicht zurück, fühlte sich jedoch auch nicht sonderlich wohl dabei. »Ich werde daran denken, William«, bewerkstelligte sie zu sagen und zog ihre Hand unter seiner hervor. Sie bezahlten die Rechnung und verließen das Restaurant. Diese kurze Interaktion hatte eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen hinterlassen. Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn auf diese Art und Weise abgewiesen hatte. _Er ist ein großartiger Mann; intelligent, sanft, lustig, attraktiv. Warum gebe ich ihm also keine Chance?_

Sie legten den ganzen Weg zur Universität in peinlichem Schweigen zurück. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte.

»Ich schätze, wir sehen uns demnächst«, sagte er zum Abschied.

»Bis dann, William«, sagte sie, und er nahm Abstand von ihr vor ihrer Bürotür. Sie beobachtete ihn, bis er nach rechts abbog und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Sie seufzte. _Das war schrecklich__, _dachte sie, während sie ihr Büro betrat. An diesem Nachmittag hatte sie keinen Unterricht, sondern nur Arbeiten zu korrigieren, deshalb setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie an einem Mann wie William nicht interessiert war. _Was stimmt nicht mit mir?__, _überlegte sie. _Sollte ich William nicht zumindest eine Chance geben? Warum nicht? _Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie nahm den ersten Stapel von zu korrigierenden Arbeiten und begann die oberste davon zu lesen. Allerdings erreichte sie nicht einmal die Mitte der ersten Seite. Ihre Gedanken waren zu den Geschehnissen während des Mittagessens abgetaucht. _Liegt es daran, weil er ein Muggel ist? _Sie schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. Das war lächerlich! Natürlich machte es ihr nichts aus, ob er magisch war oder nicht. Sie selbst war eine Muggelgeborene, die in der Muggel-Welt lebte. _Warum also dann?__, _dachte sie. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte; sie wollte nicht ihn.

_Wen will ich dann?__, _fragte sie sich selbst in der Manier eines Inquisitors, und aus dem Nichts tauchte das Bild von Severus Snape in ihren Gedanken auf, und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Zumindest, bis ihr bewusst wurde, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, und dann keuchte sie auf. _Was zur ..._

* * *

Snape betrat zum Mittagessen die Große Halle. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass der Junge ihm an die Nieren ging; ein Junge, der bereits hier war, wie er feststellte, und runzelte dann missmutig die Stirn, entrüstet über sich selbst, dafür, dass ihm diese Tatsache überhaupt aufgefallen war.

Er schaffte es beinahe bis zum Ende der Mahlzeit, Nathan völlig zu ignorieren, als sich der Junge dem Lehrertisch näherte.

»Professor Snape?«, sagte Nathan etwas lauter.

Verborgen hinter einem Vorhang aus Haaren schloss Snape seine Augen, bevor er sich offiziell erlaubte, ihn zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und ihm zu antworten. »Was wollen Sie, Granger?«, fauchte er.

»Ich möchte wissen, um welche Uhrzeit heute mein Nachsitzen beginnt, Sir.«

_Nachsitzen? _Nach all dem, was der Ankündigung der Bestrafung an Ereignissen gefolgt war, hatte Severus vergessen, dass er Nathan Nachsitzen gegeben hatte. Doch nun kehrte alles wieder zurück. _Einen Monat Nachsitzen__, _erinnerte er sich und starrte den Jungen finster an. »Kommen Sie um sieben Uhr in meinen Klassenraum«, verkündete er lediglich.

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan und ging, um an den Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle mit seinen Freunden zusammenzutreffen.

Snape blieb mit der Erkenntnis zurück, dass er Nathan nicht länger ausweichen konnte. Er hatte das Nachsitzen vergessen, doch um sieben Uhr würde er bereit sein, dem Jungen gegenüberzutreten.

Dieser kleine Plausch beim Mittagessen konnte dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, dass viele Schüler seinen Nachmittagsunterricht in Tränen aufgelöst verließen, und ebenso für das Absinken des Niveaus der Edelsteine in den Stundengläsern aller Häuser zum Zeitpunkt des Abendessens. Am Ende des Tages hatte Snape noch immer keine Lösung für das bevorstehende Nachsitzen gefunden. Er entschied sich, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen, und zog sich in sein Büro zurück.

Um sieben Uhr – er war bereits wieder im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke – hörte Snape ein Klopfen an der Tür. »Herein«, sagte er.

Nathan betrat den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, wo sich der Zaubertränkemeister befand, nur, um von Snape aufgehalten zu werden. »Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, Mister Granger«, hörte er den Professor sagen. »Wir werden dieses Büro sofort wieder verlassen, um in das Büro der Schulleiterin zu gehen, um mit ihr über Ihre Situation zu diskutieren.«

Nathan runzelte bei dieser Nachricht die Stirn. »Warum, Sir?«, fragte er.

»Müssen Sie immer alles in Frage stellen?«, presste Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er an Nathan vorbei und verließ den Klassenraum. Nathan beeilte sich, um mit den langen Schritten des Zaubertränkemeisters Schritt zu halten.

Schweigend erklommen sie die Treppen, die die Kerker von dem Turm trennten, in dem sich das Büro der Schulleiterin befand. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, nannte Snape das Passwort, und sie wurden von der sich selbstständig aufwärts windende Wendeltreppe nach oben getragen. Snape klopfte und wartete auf die Reaktion der Schulleiterin. Als er McGonagalls Stimme _Herein _rufen hörte, öffnete er die Tür.

»Wie kann ich dir helfen, Severus?«, fragte sie.

»Ich bin hier, um mit dir über Mister Grangers Bestrafung für das Brechen der Schulregeln und das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes zu diskutieren. Ich habe seinem Haus bereits fünfzig Punkte abgezogen und einen Monat Nachsitzen angeordnet «, erklärte er der Schulleiterin, als befände sich Nathan nicht hier im Raum. »Alles, was ich benötige, ist jemand, der dieses Nachsitzen beaufsichtigt.«

»Warum kannst du nicht die Aufsicht führen, Severus?«, fragte McGonagall, während sie ihren Blick ein wenig verwundert auf Snape richtete. »Du bist normalerweise doch nur allzu erpicht darauf, in diesen Angelegenheiten auszuhelfen, insbesondere, wenn es sich um einen Gryffindor handelt.«

»Es steht mir nicht zu, Gryffindors zu maßregeln, Minerva«, konstatierte er verärgert. »Das ist Lupins Job.«

Nathan ließ sich kein einziges Wort dieser Diskussion entgehen. Er hörte neugierig zu, wie Snape versuchte, ihn auf jede auch nur erdenkliche Weise loszuwerden. Nathan war nicht der Einzige, der den Meister der Zaubertränke aufmerksam beobachtete; ein blaues Augenpaar ruhte seit dessen Ankunft ebenfalls auf dem Mann.

»Du weißt nur allzu gut, dass Lupin im Moment nicht zur Verfügung steht«, sagte McGonagall, die allmählich die Geduld mit Severus verlor.

»Dann solltest vielleicht du Grangers Bestrafung höchstpersönlich übernehmen«, wagte Snape auszusprechen und zeigte damit ganz deutlich, dass er zum Äußersten entschlossen war.

McGonagall schaute Snape ungläubig an. »Ich bin die Schulleiterin, und ich habe keine Zeit, Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. Da Remus nicht verfügbar ist, wirst du selbst die Aufsicht über sein Nachsitzen führen müssen, Severus.«

Es blieb keinerlei Spielraum für weitere Diskussionen. Snape ließ hörbar seinen Atem entweichen, ein Seufzer als Geste seiner Niederlage. »Zurück in die Kerker, Mister Granger«, sagte er, ohne Nathan dabei anzusehen.

Nathan zögerte, bevor er sich umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er das Büro der Schulleiterin betreten hatte, und er hatte sich alles mit großem Interesse angesehen, während er der Diskussion der Professoren gelauscht hatte. An der Wand hinter Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch hingen viele Portraits, und alle hatten ihre Augen auf die beiden Lehrer gerichtet, alle … mit Ausnahme von einem einzigen. Anfänglich hatte er, genau wie all die anderen, Snape beobachtet, doch nach einer Weile verlagerten die blauen Augen ihren Blick auf Nathan. Das Portrait hatte geschmunzelt, als Nathan angewiesen wurde, das Büro zu verlassen.

Er ging zurück in die Kerker, während er Überlegungen darüber anstellte, was gerade geschehen war. _Professor Snape will mein Nachsitzen nicht beaufsichtigen. Warum? Ist es aufgrund der Unterhaltung, die wir gestern geführt haben? _Er rief sich den eigenartigen Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht am gestrigen Tag ins Gedächtnis zurück. _Er meidet mich, und das deshalb, weil er irgendetwas weiß._

Sobald er die Kerker erreicht hatte, entschied er, dass es besser wäre, das Klassenzimmer sofort zu betreten, anstatt an der Tür zu warten. Der Klassenraum war nur spärlich erleuchtet. Er setzte sich an den Arbeitstisch, der nächstgelegen zu Professor Snapes Schreibtisch stand, und sah sich nach einer Ablenkung um, während er auf den Professor wartete. Allerdings musste er nicht lange warten.

Snape betrat sichtlich verärgert den Raum. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und, ohne Nathan anzusehen, sagte er: »Pergament und Feder heraus, Junge! Sie werden Strafsätze schreiben.«

Nathan schaute den Meister der Zaubertränke für einen Moment an, bevor er gehorchte. Als er das geforderte Material aus seinem Büchertasche genommen hatte, sprach Professor Snape erneut. »Nehmen Sie Ihre Sachen mit an den hintersten Arbeitstisch und schreiben Sie einhundert Zoll lang '_Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen'.«_

Nathan stellte diese Anordnung nicht infrage, doch er hielt sie für sonderbar. _Warum schickt er mich in die entlegenste Ecke des Raumes? _Nach seinen Unterlagen greifend, setzte er sich an den letzten Arbeitstisch und begann mit seiner Aufgabe.

Snape hatte den Jungen in den hintersten Winkel des Raumes geschickt. Er wollte ihn nicht in seiner Nähe haben, doch seine Psyche vertrat eine andere Meinung. Von Zeit zu Zeit überzeugte diese ihn davon, seinen Kopf zu heben und Nathan beim Schreiben der Strafsätze zu beobachten, eine Geste, der, sobald er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat, der Gedanke folgte, Hermione Granger zu verletzen. Dennoch verließ er für die verbleibende Zeit des Nachsitzens seinen Sessel nicht.

Eine Stunde später näherte sich Nathan Snape mit dem aufgerollten Pergament in seiner Hand. »Ich bin fertig, Sir.«

Snape nahm die hingehaltene Pergamentrolle. »Raus hier!«

Nathan schuffelte mit dem Fuß ein wenig auf dem Fußboden herum, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, ging dann jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Snape öffnete die Pergamentrolle und begann, die Zeile zu lesen, die sich die gesamte Seite hinunter wiederholte. '_Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen_.' Seine Augen nahmen die ganzen einhundert Zoll genau unter die Lupe und blieben an einer abweichenden Zeile ganz am Ende hängen. Er verengte die Augen. Dort stand: _'Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen. Ich habe Sie enttäuscht, Professor Snape. Ich verspreche, niemals wieder derartig dumm zu sein. Es tut mir leid.'_

Er zerknüllte die Pergamentrolle.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit am nächsten Tag lungerten Nathan und die anderen beiden sich unterhaltend in der Eingangshalle herum. Kevin und Andy hatten beschlossen, Nathan Gesellschaft zu leisten, während dieser darauf wartete, dass es Zeit für sein Nachsitzen wurde.

»Glaubst du, dass er dich wieder Strafsätze schreiben lässt?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Hoffentlich nicht. Es ist einfach viel zu langweilig, nur dort, in diesem dunklen Raum, zu sitzen und bescheuerte Sätze zu schreiben«, lamentierte Nathan.

»Würdest du es vorziehen, Kessel zu reinigen, so, wie beim letzten Mal?«, fragte Kevin.

»Ich glaube schon. Zumindest ist es produktiver, als Strafsätze zu schreiben«, antwortete Nathan.

Sie warteten noch ein wenig länger, bis es sieben Uhr wurde. Kevin und Andy wünschten Nathan viel Glück und gingen in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms, während Nathan die Kerker ansteuerte. Er klopfte an die Tür des Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke und wartete. »Herein«, hörte er.

»Guten Abend, Professor Snape«, grüßte Nathan und bekam – wie üblich – keine Antwort. Er blickte auf den Arbeitstisch, den er am Vortag benutzt hatte, und sah dort einen Kessel stehen. Er zögerte, weil er nicht wusste, ob Snape wollte, dass er zu dessen Schreibtisch kam, oder ob er einfach am letzten Arbeitstisch bleiben sollte. Als der Professor nichts sagte, näherte sich Nathan ihm und blieb vor dem Zaubertränkemeister stehen. »Wie sieht meine Aufgabe für heute aus?«

»Zuallererst – was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, mir gestern nicht zu gehorchen?« Snape wartete die Antwort darauf nicht ab. »Ich dachte, ich hätte mich in Bezug auf ihre Aufgabe klar ausgedrückt, Mister Granger. Aber einmal mehr haben sie bewiesen, dass Sie nicht so clever sind, wie Sie zu sein glauben. Welchen Satz habe ich Sie zu schreiben instruiert?«

»Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen, Sir«, antwortete Nathan.

»Und war dies das, was Sie geschrieben haben?«, fragte Snape dann.

Nathan wurde ganz still. Er hatte diese Zeilen geschrieben, hatte jedoch am Ende auch noch etwas anderes hinzugefügt. Als er erkannte, dass Snape im Begriff war, ihn gleich wieder auszuschelten, antwortete er: »Ich habe die geforderte Länge der Strafarbeit geschrieben, wie Sie verlangt haben, Sir, und ich habe nur den einen weiteren Satz hinzugefügt, nachdem ich fertig war.«

Das machte Snape sprachlos. Nathan hatte ihn ein weiteres Mal überrascht. Das wurde langsam zu einer Gewohnheit. _Der Junge ist pfiffig__, _dachte er. Missbilligend die Stirn runzelnd, weil er schon wieder eine weitere bewundernswerte Eigenschaft an dem Jungen identifiziert hatte, befahl er: »Reinigen Sie diesen Kessel, bis er wie ein Spiegel glänzt. Glauben Sie, dass Sie das zustande bringen?«

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan, senkte den Kopf und ging in den hintersten Winkel des Raumes.

Er reinigte den Kessel, während Professor Snape Arbeiten korrigierte, oder es zumindest versuchte. Wie schon am Vortag, erwischte sich Snape dabei, wie er Nathan von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass er ebenfalls von dem Jungen beobachtete wurde.

_Warum dieses Tamtam um eine simple Bitte um Entschuldigung?__, _dachte Nathan. _Ich dachte, er würde gern wissen wollen, dass es mir leid tut, dass er all diese Zeit mit mir verbringen muss._ Während er seine lahmen Arme zwischen zwei langen Scheuer-Zyklen ausruhte, nahm sich Nathan einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um Snape zu beobachten. Als guter Beobachter erkannte Nathan, dass Snape nicht wirklich mit der Korrektur von Arbeiten beschäftigt war, sondern dies nur vortäuschte. Vielleicht war dies der passende Moment, ihn zu fragen.

»Professor Snape?«, rief Nathan.

»Ich hoffe, Sie unterbrechen mich, um mir zu sagen, dass Sie fertig sind.«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie unterbreche, Sir«, sagte Nathan und – ohne Snape Zeit für einen weiteren Rüffel zu lassen – fügte er hinzu: »Ich wollte nur wissen, ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, Sir.«

»Es ging mir besser, als ich mich nicht mit Ihnen herumschlagen musste, Granger«, presste Snape verärgert zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, den Namen regelrecht fauchend. Und das war die reine Wahrheit.

_Aha, er ist also böse auf mich__, _entschied Nathan. »Es tut mir leid, dass Sie mich am Hals haben, Sir. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert.«

»Sie wollten das nicht, ja? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie diese ganze Sache nicht von vornherein geplant haben?« Snapes Stimme gewann mit jeder Frage an Volumen. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz. »Ich weiß, was Sie im Wald gemacht haben, Junge, und – ganz ehrlich – ich glaube nicht daran, dass Sie es aus reinem Edelmut heraus getan haben. Haben Sie es darauf abgesehen, unbedingt nachsitzen zu wollen? Wollten Sie unbedingt hier in den Kerkern mit mir festsitzen?« Severus war mit diesen Worten neben Nathan angelangt. »Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen, Junge, aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass dieses kleine Spiel – Ihres und das Ihrer Mutter – genau hier endet!« Er stand nun Auge in Auge mit seinem Sohn.

»Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Sir«, sagte Nathan verwirrt. »Ich ging in den Verbotenen Wald, um Einhornhaar zu holen – was dumm war, wie ich bereits zugegeben habe. Doch ich habe es getan, um Sie stolz auf mich zu machen, und nicht, um mit Nachsitzen bestraft zu werden. Ich wollte wirklich nicht mit Ihnen hier festsitzen, Sir, und ich habe keine Ahnung, von welchem Spiel Sie hier sprechen. Meine Mutter und ich machen gar nichts!« Nathan war wütend über die Erwähnung seiner Mutter. _Was glaubt er, wer er ist, um auf diese Weise über meine Mutter zu sprechen?_

»Dann wissen Sie nichts über Ihre Mutter«, bekundete Snape. »Oder über mich!«

»Ich weiß sehr wenig über Sie, Sir, aber Sie können nicht behaupten, dass ich nichts über meine eigene Mutter weiß«, sagte Nathan.

»Dann sagen Sie mir, wer Ihr Vater ist«, knurrte Snape.

Nathan starrte den Mann vor sich einfach nur wütend an. Er wollte ihn anschreien. Er wollte ihn verletzen.

Snape brach diesen Krieg der bösen Blicke zuerst. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass der Junge die Wahrheit kannte und nur mit ihm spielte. Aber jetzt – er war nicht mehr überzeugt davon.

Er hörte Nathan tief durchatmen und dann sagen: »Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie diese Information gegen mich verwenden würden. Das ist es, was Sie tun, nicht wahr? Das ist es, was alle Slytherins machen. Sie nutzen Ihr Wissen über die Schwäche Anderer zu Ihrem Vorteil aus.« Nathans Stimme klang leise und sehr verletzt.

»Ich werde den Kessel fertig reinigen und dann Ihren Kerker verlassen, Sir.«

Und er beobachtete, wie der Junge seine Aufgabe schnell beendete und dann ging.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Geschichten neben der Haupthandlung gefallen haben.

Ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Es ist Halloween, und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm und natürlich – mehr Nachsitzen.


	11. Kämpfe

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Fights**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY: **Es ist Halloween, und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm und natürlich – mehr Nachsitzen.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** Haley

**A/N**: Das 11. Kapitel! Es ist Halloween und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm; und natürlich gibt es noch mehr Nachsitzen, was sonst. Wer wird gewinnen?

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 11: Kämpfe**

Nathan war noch immer aufgebracht, als der nächste Morgen anbrach. Die Art und Weise, wie Professor Snape sich der Tatsache bedient hatte, dass er nicht wusste, wer sein Vater war, hatte ihn tief verletzt. Er hatte Snape aufgrund seiner Mutter vertraut. All die Dinge, die sie ihm über den Zaubertränkemeister erzählt hatte, waren für ihn ausreichend gewesen; er hatte Snape vertraut, nur damit dieser sein Vertrauen ausnutzte. Ja, er war ehrlich enttäuscht von Professor Snape. Er war jedoch auch stinksauer auf sich selbst, weil er in seiner Wachsamkeit nachlassen hatte und unachtsam gewesen war.

Diese Gefühle trug er mit sich, als er das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke für noch ein weiteres Nachsitzen betrat. Er grüßte den Mann am Schreibtisch nicht, wie er es sonst gewöhnlich tat. Er ging auch nicht quer durch den Raum, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er ging einfach zu dem Arbeitstisch in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, fest entschlossen, darauf zu warten, dass Professor Snape die Initiative ergreifen und den ersten Schritt machen würde. Ein Schritt, der jedoch niemals kam, und nicht notwendig war, da dort auf dem Arbeitstisch ein Pergament mit Anweisungen für die Aufgabe des heutigen Abends lag.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, als er weitere einhundert Zoll mit Strafsätzen gefüllt hatte. Nathan hatte kein Wort gesprochen, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, genausowenig wie Professor Snape. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen, ließ es auf dem Tisch zurück, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Ohne auch nur einen Blick in Richtung des Professors zu werfen, der lesend an seinem Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes saß, verließ Nathan den Kerker.

Dasselbe geschah auch am nächsten Tag. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer, setzte sich an den letzten Arbeitstisch und fand dort ein Pergament mit der Anweisung vor, noch mehr Strafsätze zu schreiben. Nathan las seine Aufgabe und verdrehte die Augen, brachte jedoch seine Verachtung nicht anderweitig zum Ausdruck. Er beendete seine Aufgabe und verließ die Kerker, nachdem er mehr als eine Stunde in der schweigsamen Gesellschaft des Zaubertränkemeisters, der Aufsätze korrigierte, verbracht hatte.

Snape blickte von den Aufsätzen der sechsten Klasse auf, sobald er hörte, dass die Tür zugeschnappt war, und er seufzte erleichtert auf. Ein weiteres Nachsitzen war in absoluter Stille vorübergegangen; kein einziges Wort war zwischen Nathan und ihm selbst gewechselt worden. Seinen Schreibtisch verlassend, ging er zum Arbeitstisch, den der Junge gerade geräumt hatte, und holte das Pergament. Er öffnete die Pergamentrolle und überprüfte ihren Inhalt; es war erneut nur eine Wiederholung der Zeile, die er gefordert hatte. _Was habe ich erwartet? Mehr Nachrichten am Ende des Pergaments? _Er schnaubte über diesen Gedanken. Der Junge wusste es besser.

Die Pergamentrolle mit zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück nehmend, wandte er sich wieder den Korrekturen zu. Zumindest versuchte er es. Er hatte über die Auseinandersetzung mit Nathan nachgedacht, seit der Zwischenfall sich zugetragen hatte. Zuerst war er froh darüber gewesen, dass er den Jungen in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er nicht der nette, ehrenhafte Mann war, von dem sie behaupteten, dass er es wäre. Doch jetzt, nach zwei Abenden ohne ein Wort, fragte er sich, was der Junge dachte. Er erinnerte sich an Nathans verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und seine Beschuldigungen, seine Schwachstelle gegen ihn zu verwenden, und dies ließ Snape keine Ruhe. In dem Moment, in dem er von dem Jungen verlangt hatte, ihm den Namen seines Vaters zu nennen, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Junge sein Wissen und sein manipulatorisches Spiel preisgeben würde. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Nathan wusste überhaupt nichts und war verletzt worden. Durch ihn.

Snape ließ die Feder fallen und hob seine Hand, um damit seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. Er wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was der Junge von ihm dachte. Er wollte gar nicht an den Jungen denken. Er kämpfte dagegen an, wusste jedoch, dass er dabei war, diesen Kampf zu verlieren, und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag, der Tag des Halloween-Festes. Nathan wurde – gefangen genommen durch den Trubel und die Begeisterung rund um ihn herum – aus seiner melancholischen Stimmung gerissen. Er war fest entschlossen, Snape zu vergessen und viel Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben. Schließlich war doch Halloween!

Es war kurz nach dem Mittagessen, und die Erstklässler hatten an Freitag Nachmittagen keinen Unterricht. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte reges Treiben, als Nathan und die Anderen vom Mittagessen in der Großen Halle zurückkehrten. Sie fanden einen freien Tisch und begannen, eine Partie Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp zu spielen, und sogar Nathan, der aufgrund seiner Hausaufgaben und natürlich auch des Nachsitzens kaum Zeit zum Spielen hatte, hatte sich dieses Mal hinzugesellt. Sie waren mittendrin im Vergnügen, als ein Junge in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt kam, keuchend, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

»Es geht los!«, schrie er, und nachdem er ein paar dringend benötigte Atemzüge in sich aufgesogen hatte, fügte er hinzu: »Sie sind draußen – beim Quidditch-Feld.«

Eine Welle aus Aufregung schwappte durch den Raum, und plötzlich beeilte sich Jeder, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Die Erstklässler sahen sich gegenseitig verwundert an.

»Kommt ihr nicht mit?«, fragte ein Drittklässler.

»Wohin geht ihr?«, war Kevins Gegenfrage.

»Zum Quidditch-Feld. Habt ihr nicht gehört? Das Duell beginnt!«, sagte der Drittklässler, als wäre dies die normalste Reaktion auf das, was gerade geschah.

»Ein Duell?«, fragte Andy mit großen Augen.

»Ja! Kommt, oder wir werden es verpassen!«, antwortete der Junge und spurtete zum Ausgang.

Andy war sofort aufgesprungen und Kevin folgte sogleich seinem Beispiel; nur Nathan war immer noch verwirrt. »Moment mal, wer duelliert sich?«, fragte er.

»Ich hab' keine Ahnung, aber wenn da unten ein echtes Duell stattfindet, will ich das nicht verpassen!«, sagte Andy, der bereits beim Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen war.

Nathans Neugierde würde nicht zulassen, dass er zurückblieb. Er stand auf und folgte den anderen Gryffindors hinaus auf die Ländereien des Schlosses. Er holte seine Freunde an den magisch ihre Richtung ändernden Treppen ein. Es sah so aus, als würde die ganze Schule auf dem Weg zu demselben Ort sein.

Als er das Quidditch-Feld erreichte, war bereits eine große Anzahl von Schülern anwesend, die meisten davon Slytherins. Sie jubelten, während die Gryffindors besorgt aussahen. Dies war nicht besonders tröstlich, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Szene, die sich vor Nathan schließlich eröffnete, nachdem er sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge gebahnt hatte. Professor Snape und Harry Potter zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben aufeinander. Nathan erbleichte.

Ein greller blauer Lichtstrahl brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor, wurde jedoch von einer unsichtbaren Barriere abgeblockt, bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte. Snapes Zauberstab bewegte sich in erstaunlichem Tempo, und ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus dessen Spitze und steuerte direkt auf Harry zu, der mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab wedelte und »_Protego!_« schrie. Der rote Lichtstrahl verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

Die Konzentration beider Zauberer war zu sehr darauf ausgerichtet, einander zu beobachten, als dass sie Nathan in ihrer Nähe hätten stehen sehen können, der mit jedem weiteren Fluch mehr verzweifelte. »Jemand muss das beenden!«, sagte er und blickte sich um. Allerdings schien es niemanden zu kümmern. »Warum tut denn niemand etwas?«, fragte er die anderen Schüler um ihn herum erschüttert.

»Da gibt's nichts zu tun. Das machen sie jedes Jahr«, antwortete ein älteres Mädchen.

»Jedes Jahr?«, keuchte Nathan auf, doch dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort. Alle Augen waren auf die sich duellierenden Zauber gerichtet.

Ein weiterer Blitz aus grellem Licht fing Nathans Blick ein und lenkte auch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Duell zurück.

»_Stupefy!_«, hörte er Harry schreien. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes blockte Snape den Schockzauber ab. Harry schnippte erneut seinen Zauberstab und sagte: »_Inanimatus Conjurus!_«, und unvermittelt erschienen aus dem Nichts vor ihm Gesteinsbrocken. Sobald diese vollständig ihre Form ausgebildet hatten, rief er: »_Oppugno!_«, und die Steine schossen auf Snape zu. Er hatte dies jedoch offensichtlich erwartet, und mit einem einzigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und einem gelangweilt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck, ließ er die Gesteinsbrocken sich auflösen, bevor sie ihn erreichten.

»Sind Sie fertig mit diesen kindischen Flüchen?«, fragte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Harrys einzige Antworten darauf waren ein Verengen seiner Augen und ein weiterer Fluch, den Snape, nach wie vor spöttisch lächelnd, einmal mehr mit Leichtigkeit abblockte.

Snape wartete nicht auf einen weiteren Angriff, sondern schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, während er sagte: »_Serpensortia!_«.

Die Schlange schlängelte sich gemächlich in Harrys Richtung, der darüber eher irritiert als besorgt zu sein schien, obwohl Snape noch immer spöttisch lächelte. »Wenn Sie mit diesen Erstklässler-Flüchen herumspielen wollen, kann ich mich Ihnen genauso gut anschließen«, höhnte Snape.

Nathan schien sich Sorgen zu machen, doch Harry zischte die heraufbeschworene Schlange nur an, mutmaßlich, um sie dazu aufzufordern, zu Snape zurückzukehren, der wiederum das Tier mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes explodieren ließ. Die ganze Schule schien jetzt zuzuschauen. Um die beiden sich duellierenden Zauberer herum hatte sich ein großer Kreis aus Menschen gebildet, und noch mehr Menschen standen oben auf den Tribünen. Nathan konnte sogar einige seiner Professoren erkennen, doch auch diese schienen nicht gerade erpicht darauf zu sein, dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen. Dies bereitete Nathan noch mehr Unbehagen.

Ein paar mehr Flüche wurden gewechselt, und die Lage verschärfte sich. Sie schienen immer mehr Probleme damit zu haben, die Attacken des Gegners abzuwehren – insbesondere Harry. Namentlich die Slytherins waren darüber erfreut. Nathan konnte die Genugtuung auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen und gerade Malfoy machte den Eindruck, als hätte er die beste Zeit seines Lebens.

Die Lautstärke der Explosionsgeräusche und die Heftigkeit der Lichtstrahlen nahmen an Intensität zu. Es schien, als hätte einer von Harrys Flüchen Snapes Schutzschild durchbrochen, doch dies war nicht genug, um den älteren Zauberer auszuschalten. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck schien entschlossener denn je. Sein Blick war auf Harrys Augen fixiert, als er seinen Zauberstab schnippte, ohne dabei ein Wort von sich zu geben. Ein Lichtstrahl brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes in Richtung Harry hervor, der selbstsicher schien, bis die Bewegung, die er mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab vollführte, nicht im Stande war, den herannahenden Strahl aufzuhalten. Nathan konnte den Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf Harrys Gesicht erkennen, und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Schlag aus. Aus dem Nichts erschienen Seile, die sich um Harrys Körper schlangen und ihn an Ort und Stelle bewegungsunfähig machten. Er fiel gefesselt zu Boden.

Nathan riss seine Augen voller Entsetzen weit auf und blickte dann auf das verächtliche Lächeln von Professor Snape, der sich Harry näherte. Die Slytherins jubelten, die Gryffindors und die anderen Schüler schauten enttäuscht, aber niemand schien sich über Harrys Situation auf dem Boden aufzuregen. Nathan rannte zu seinem Patenonkel und hörte Professor Snape sagen: »Sie haben es immer noch nicht kapiert, Potter.«

»Dieser Letzte war raffiniert«, gab Harry zu. »Ein modifizierter Incarcerus, der wie ein Levicorpus aussah, als er geworfen wurde – sehr Slytherin.«

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, als er diese Worte vernahm. »Vielleicht lernen Sie ja doch am Ende irgendetwas dabei«, sagte er und fügte dann mit einem weiteren spöttischen Lächeln hinzu, »aber es ist offensichtlich immer noch nicht genug.«

Harry verengte seine Augen und begann, sich gegen die Seile zu wehren, die ihn fesselten. Als Nathan dies sah, sagte er in befehlendem Ton: »Befreien Sie Onkel Harry.«

Unvermittelt bemerkten die beiden älteren Zauberer, dass Nathan dort stand. Harry sprach zuerst. »Halt dich da 'raus, Nathan.«

Aber Nathan kümmerte es nicht, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Er starrte Professor Snape in einer gebieterischen Art und Weise an, darauf wartend, dass man ihm gehorche. Snape starrte zurück, zunächst überrascht und irritiert, doch nun schien er ... amüsiert darüber zu sein. Dennoch sagte er nichts.

Harry schien in Sorge zu sein. »Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Snape«, sagte er.

Dies erregte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Er blickte auf Harry und erwiderte scharf: »Oder was?«

Offenbar durch Harrys ausbleibende Erwiderung zufriedengestellt, ging Snape davon und an Nathan vorbei, so, als wäre er nicht einmal da.

Nathan schien nicht im Geringsten darüber besorgt zu sein, was Professor Snape ihm antun könnte. »Ich sagte, Sie sollen meinen Patenonkel befreien«, rief er dem sich entfernenden Snape hinterher.

Dies ließ Snape wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. Für einen Moment blieb er regungslos stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen und seinen Blick auf Nathan zu richten, und dann – ohne ein Wort – zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit einer Bewegung waren die Seile verschwunden, die Harry gebunden hatten. Ohne auch nur einen kurzen Blick zurückzuwerfen, schritt Snape mit langen Schritten zügig über die Ländereien und hinunter in seine Kerker.

Harry war auf den Beinen, kaum dass er von den Seilen befreit war, seinen linken Arm reibend. Nathan wandte sich ihm zu. »Geht's dir gut, Onkel Harry?«

»Ich bin in Ordnung, es geht mir gut«, antworte Harry, sichtlich verärgert. »Ich erinnere mich, dass ich von dir verlangt hatte, dich da 'rauszuhalten.«

»Ja, das hast du«, stimmte Nathan ihm zu. »Aber du hast auch auf dem Boden gelegen – gefesselt«, fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

»So sehr ich deine Sorge um mich zu schätzen weiß, Nathan, ich möchte nicht, dass Snape Grund dazu hat, gemein zu dir zu sein, und ich brauche nun wirklich nicht auch dich noch zwischen uns beiden«, sagte Harry in einem sehr ernsten Tonfall.

»Warum habt ihr euch duelliert?«, fragte Nathan.

»Wir duellieren uns jedes Jahr«, antwortete Harry vage.

»So habe ich es gehört, aber warum?« Nathan gab nicht auf.

»Es hat etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun, Nathan. Das ist nichts, worüber du besorgt sein solltest«, endete Harry.

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Eines Tages wird mir jemand sagen müssen, was damals wirklich während dieses Krieges geschehen ist. So oft du auch sagst, dass es mich nicht betrifft, es fühlt sich so an, als ob ich irgendwie ein Teil davon bin, und ich bin der Einzige, der nicht versteht, warum«, protestierte er. Manchmal fühlte er sich einfach ausgeschlossen.

Sie schlugen gemeinsam den Weg zum Schloss ein. Einige Schüler trödelten noch immer draußen herum, doch die Mehrheit von ihnen war bereits wieder drinnen. Ein Gryffindor, vermutlich ein Sechstklässler, näherte sich ihnen. »Nächstes Jahr werden Sie ihn kriegen, Mister Potter.«

»Ja, natürlich«, antwortete Harry nonchalant.

Andere Schüler machten ähnliche Bemerkungen, und Harry antworte fast immer auf die gleiche Art und Weise. McGonagall kam auf sie zu. »Wann hört das endlich auf?«, fragte sie, sichtlich verärgert. Harry ignorierte sie und sie fügte hinzu: »Diese Sache wird jedes Jahr gefährlicher. Sie sollten es besser wissen, Mister Potter.«

»Sie wissen, es wäre noch schlimmer, wenn wir es nicht besser wüssten und uns wirklich gegenseitig verletzen würden«, antwortete Harry. »Und ich werde ihn mir nächstes Jahr schnappen. Wenn ich gewinne, dann lernt er vielleicht endlich, sich zu benehmen und hört damit auf, ein derartiger Bastard zu sein.«

»Mister Potter!«, schalt McGonagall.

Nathan hatte einen überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, doch nicht wegen des Schimpfwortes, sondern, weil er erfahren hatte, dass Harry noch nie zuvor gewonnen hatte. »Du willst sagst, du hast Professor Snape noch nie in einem Duell besiegt?«

Harry antwortete nicht sofort darauf. Die Situation schien ihm ein wenig unangenehm zu sein, er schien sogar etwas beschämt. »Ich werde nächstes Jahr gewinnen«, sagte er fest entschlossen.

Die Schulleiterin verengte ihre Augen.

Nathan starrte mit offenem Mund, wie er selbst wusste, aber zu erfahren, dass sein Patenonkel, der angeblich der größte Zauberer seiner Generation sein sollte, die Duelle gegen Professor Snape seit Jahren verloren hatte, war zu viel für ihn. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Bewunderung für den Meister der Zaubertränke noch weiter anwuchs, ungeachtet seiner gegenwärtigen Gedanken über dessen zwielichtigen Charakter. Professor Snape war wirklich ein großer Zauberer, gestand er ein.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle. Professor McGonagall und Harry gingen in ihr Büro. Nathan entdeckte seine Freunde und gemeinsam kehrten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es blieb noch immer etwas Zeit bis zum Halloween-Fest.

* * *

Severus Snape war zurück in seinem Büro, nachdem er ein weiteres Duell gegen Harry Potter gewonnen hatte. Normalerweise reichte dies, um ihm eine ganze Woche zu versüßen, nicht so jedoch in diesem Jahr. Dieses Jahr war Granger zur Stelle, der jeden Moment, der anderenfalls großartig wäre, in etwas Schreckliches verwandelte. Insbesondere in diesem Fall war Granger für sein Elend verantwortlich. Er konnte ein Wort nicht aus seinen Gedanken auslöschen: Patenonkel.

»Harry -verdammter- Potter«, murmelte er. »Es hätte jede andere Person sein können, aber nein. Es musste natürlich _Potter_sein!« Er konnte nicht mehr still stehen bleiben, und das, obwohl sein Körper nach der Anstrengung des Duells etwas Erholung benötigen würde. Er begann, im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. Der Patenonkel seines Sohnes war Harry Potter.

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er musste sich doch darum keine Gedanken machen, oder? Er hatte gar nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun. _Ob sein Patenonkel nun Harry Potter oder Neville Longbottom ist_, _nichts könnte mich weniger interessieren, _zwang er sich selbst zu denken, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen, es auch wirklich zu meinen. Es war wichtig für ihn und es fraß ihn auf.

Sein Verstand war derartig daran gewöhnt, die unterschiedlichsten Seiten einer Situation zu analysieren, dass er es nicht unterlassen konnte, sich Gedanken zu machen. Wenn Harry Potter Nathans Patenonkel war, und er – Severus Snape – der Vater des Jungen, seine bestimmungsgemäße Rolle nicht ausfüllte, so bedeutete dies, dass Potter seine leere Stelle in Nathans Leben ausfüllte, den Platz, der rechtlich ihm zustand. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er eigentlich nicht der Vater des Jungen _sein _wollte; das Problem bestand darin, dass Potter derjenige war, der als Ersatz für ihn fungierte. Ihm war nach Schreien zumute!

Er tigerte noch etwas länger auf und ab und seufzte dann. Er musste sich selbst beruhigen. Potter war schon seit mehr als elf Jahren der Patenonkel seines Sohnes. Es gab überhaupt nichts, was einige wenige Stunden daran ändern würden. Er zwang sich, sich hinzusetzen. _Warum kümmert es mich überhaupt?, _grübelte er und versuchte einmal mehr, vor sich selbst zu leugnen, dass es für ihn wichtig war, scheiterte jedoch. Er knurrte verärgert.

_Hermione Granger wusste, dass ich diesen Sachverhalt niemals akzeptiert hätte, _dachte er. Warum hat sie es nur getan? Wie immer, wenn er dieser Tage an Hermione dachte, hatten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. »Sie wird Glück haben, das nächste Mal zu überleben, wenn ich ihr begegne«, zischte er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, schloss dann seine Augen und versuchte, seine Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen. _Wie viele weitere Überraschungen hält sie noch für mich bereit?_, grübelte er.

Er wollte es unterbinden, darüber nachzudenken. Er öffnete ein Buch, las ein und denselben Absatz drei Mal, und schloss er es verärgert wieder. Er griff nach einem Stapel Pergamenten auf der linken Seite seines Schreibtisches – Aufsätze. Er begann, sie zu benoten, und dies schien seine Aufmerksamkeit für eine Weile abzulenken.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, und er war beinahe mit dem Stapel Aufsätze fertig, als er jemanden an seiner Tür hörte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und sagte: »Herein!«

Harry Potter betrat sein Büro. _Genau der Mann, dem ich begegnen wollte, _dachte er sarkastisch. Er wollte ihn gerade wieder hinauswerfen, doch Potter war schneller.

»Bevor Sie mit Ihrem Vortrag darüber beginnen, dass ich nichts weiß und um wie viel Sie besser sind als ich, sollten Sie wissen, dass ich nicht hier bin, um über mich oder das Duell zu sprechen. Ich bin hier, um über Nathan zu reden«, sagte Harry, während er sich – ohne jegliche Einladung – auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Snape setzte. Dabei warf er dem anderen Mann einen Blick zu, der Snape dazu herauszufordern schien, Widerspruch zu erheben.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Im Inneren fragte er sich, wie viel schlimmer sein Abend überhaupt noch werden konnte. Laut sprach er jedoch lediglich aus: »Fassen Sie sich kurz, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, Potter.«

Harry schnaubte kurz. »Okay, zur Sache dann. Lassen Sie Nathan in Ruhe!«, sagte er mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Snape sah Potter einen Augenblick schweigend an. Er versuchte, das Verlangen zu unterdrücken, ihm zu erklären, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, so etwas vom Vater des Jungen zu verlangen. »Ich glaube nicht, dass ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Potter«, sagte er stattdessen, sich wünschend, dass ihm der Patenonkel seines Sohnes einen legitimen Vorwand dafür geben würde, ihn zu verfluchen.

»Ich meine haargenau das, was ich gesagt habe, Snape. Geben Sie ihm kein Nachsitzen für nichts und wieder nichts, ziehen Sie ihm keine Punkte ab, weil er zur falschen Zeit geatmet hat, und geben Sie ihm auch keine schlechteren Noten als den Slytherins, die weit schlechtere Arbeit abliefern, nur, weil er Hermiones Sohn oder mein Patensohn ist«, sagte Harry. »Lassen sie ihn in Ruhe!«

Snape verengte seine Augen. »Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass ich ihm gegenüber unfair bin, weil er Ihr Patensohn ist?«, sagte er.

»Ja, das ist genau das, was ich sage«, bestätigte Harry.

»Ich habe bis heute Nachmittag noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er Ihr verdammter Patensohn ist, und wenn er sich Nachsitzen eingehandelt oder für das ach so geschätzte Gryffindor Punkte verloren hat, dann deshalb, weil er genauso leichtsinnig und nichtsnutzig ist, wie Sie es waren«, sagte Snape und lehnte sich vor, um über den Schreibtisch hinweg in Potters grüne Augen zu starren. »Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu belehren, wie ich meine Schüler zu maßregeln habe, Potter!«

»Nun, sagen Sie nicht, es hätte Sie niemand gewarnt«, sagte Harry gleichgültig und stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte. »Falls ich mich noch einmal mit Ihnen darüber auseinandersetzen muss, wird Ihnen das gar nicht gefallen. Versuchen Sie, nicht zu vergessen, dass Nathan jemanden hat, der auf ihn aufpasst – nicht wie bei mir damals«, betonte er und verließ den Raum.

Snape knurrte. _Was für eine Frechheit!, _dachte er. Er atmete einmal tief durch und verließ mit langen Schritten sein Büro in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Er hatte immer noch bei diesem verdammten Halloween-Fest zugegen zu sein, und musste ein weiteres Nachsitzen mit seiner kleinen Nemesis hinter sich bringen, bevor sein Tag enden würde.

* * *

Nathan betrat gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden die Große Halle und war erstaunt über das, was er sah. Schulleiterin McGonagall hatte Dumbledores Tradition beibehalten, den Raum mit lebendigen Fledermäusen, Kerzen und geschnitzten Kürbissen zu dekorieren. Es war wirklich beeindruckend.

Die Mehrheit der Lehrer war bereits am Lehrertisch, darunter auch Professor Snape. Harry hatte Hogwarts noch vor dem Fest verlassen; Nathan wusste das, weil sein Patenonkel zu ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden, und damit für einige Aufregung gesorgt hatte. Es sah so aus, als hätte Harrys Niederlage in dem vorausgegangenen Duell nichts an seinem Heldenimage geändert.

Er warf dann einen kurzen Blick zu den Slytherins hinüber. Ihre Stimmung schien sich nach dem Duell gehoben zu haben. Sie waren weitaus lebhafter als üblich, und von Zeit zu Zeit schauten sie in Professor Snapes Richtung und gaben zu irgendetwas ihre Kommentare ab.

Nathan saß gegenüber von Kevin am Tisch, Andy nahm zu seiner Linken Platz. Sie alle waren von dem Fest wirklich begeistert.

»Es ist großartig, meinst du nicht auch?«, fragte Kevin, der verwundert zu der verzauberten Decke voller Fledermäuse hinauf schaute.

»Ja, ist es«, stimmte ihm Nathan zu. »Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich schon vorher davon gehört hatte, habe ich mir nicht vorstellen können, dass es so aussehen würde.«

»Schaut euch die Größe dieses Kürbisses an!«, sagte Andy und zeigte auf ein wirklich gigantisches Exemplar.

»Der ist wirklich riesig«, bestätigte Kevin.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den Tisch, als das Essen serviert wurde. Sie aßen von allem etwas und tranken eine Menge Kürbissaft. Als sie auf den Pudding warteten, sah Nathan, wie Kevin seine Augen hinsichtlich irgendetwas verengte, was sich hinter ihm befand. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Devon Malfoys sarkastisch feixendes Gesicht. Nathan verdrehte seine Augen und sagte: »Warum überrascht mich das nicht?«

»Nettes Duell heute, meinst du nicht auch, Granger?«, fragte Malfoy.

»Ja, war es«, war seine Antwort.

Dies schien Malfoy ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er erholte sich jedoch schnell. »Ich wusste schon immer, dass dein ach so toller Patenonkel nicht all das ist, war er für sich in Anspruch nimmt zu sein«, sagte er.

»Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er vorgibt, irgendetwas zu sein. Andererseits, du kennst ihn ja nicht einmal«, sagte Nathan gelassen.

»Dafür kenne ich Professor Snape, und der kann Harry Potter mit geschlossenen Augen besiegen, wann immer er will«, sagte Malfoy dann, offensichtlich nicht daran gewöhnt, eine Auseinandersetzung zu verlieren.

Bevor Nathan eine scharfe Erwiderung einfallen konnte, unterbrach ebendiese Zielperson ihrer Diskussion – Professor Snape – die beiden.

»Ich bedanke mich, Mister Malfoy. Und nun gehen Sie auf Ihren Platz zurück«, sagte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, und dann, auf Nathan blickend, sagte er: »Mister Granger, es steht nach dem Abendessen immer noch einmal Nachsitzen an, egal ob mit oder ohne Halloween.«

Nathan verließ die Große Halle direkt nach dem Dessert und stieg in die Kerker hinunter. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer, wie er es die letzten beiden Male beim Nachsitzen gemacht hatte und steuerte direkt den hinterst gelegenen Arbeitstisch im Raum. Da war es – ein Pergament mit Anweisungen. Er nahm das Stück Papier und las es. »Noch mehr Strafsätze?«, jammerte er leise.

»Was haben Sie gesagt, Mister Granger?«, fragte Snape, wobei er eigentlich nicht erwartete, dass der Junge antworten würde.

Nathan war dieses langweilige Nachsitzen leid, und es fehlte ihm auch nicht an Kühnheit, und so wiederholte er: »Noch mehr Strafsätze, Sir?«

Snape legte seine Schreibfeder nieder, verschränkte seine Hände vor sich und legte sie auf die Tischplatte. »Wollen Sie sich beschweren, Mister Granger?«, fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als wolle er ihn dazu herausfordern, mit einem _Ja_zu antworten.

»Nun, ja, Sir. Ich dachte, wir könnten diese Zeit für etwas Produktiveres als Strafsätze verwenden.« Das war es; er hatte es wirklich ausgesprochen.

»Ich habe hier irgendwo ein paar wirklich schmutzige Kessel stehen. Würden Sie es vorziehen, lieber diese zu reinigen?«, fragte Snape mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

»Genau genommen – ja, Sir«, antworte Nathan einfach.

Wenn Snape darüber überrascht war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwenkte ihn und sagte: »_Accio_ Kessel.« Zwei schmutzstarrende Kessel schwebten von einem Regal herab und landeten auf dem Arbeitstisch vor Snapes Schreibtisch. »Bitte schön, Mister Granger«, sagte er und lächelte spöttisch.

Nathan sagte kein Wort, er ging nur zu den Kesseln und begann, sie zu schrubben. Von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete Snape den Jungen voller Neugierde. Der Junge hatte das Talent, ihn neugierig zu machen, musste er zugeben.

Dessen überdrüssig, gegen seine Neugierde anzukämpfen, und es leid, so zu tun, als benote er Aufsätze, erhob sich Snape aus seinem Sessel, ging zur Vorderseite seines Schreibtisches, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen und wandte sich Nathan zu.

Von der plötzlichen Bewegung aufgeschreckt, blickte der Junge auf. Für einen Moment unterbrach er sein Schrubben, aber, als Professor Snape nichts sagte, kehrte er zu seiner Aufgabe zurück.

Einige Minuten später brach Professor Snape allerdings das Schweigen. »Raus damit, Mister Granger. Warum haben Sie mir heute auf dem Quidditch-Feld die Stirn geboten?«

Nathan hielt mit Schrubben inne, sah jedoch nicht auf. »Ich wollte Ihnen nicht die Stirn bieten, Sir. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie meinen Patenonkel befreien.«

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Snape und verließ seine lehnende Position, um vor dem Tisch gemessenen Schrittes auf und ab zu laufen. »Dann ist also der große Harry Potter Ihr Patenonkel. Das sollte die Dinge für Sie einfacher machen, wie ich mir sicher bin.«

»Ich bin in der Muggel-Welt aufgewachsen, Sir. Es machte damals keinen Unterschied, und daran hat sich auch jetzt nichts geändert«, sagte Nathan, wobei er Snape nun anschaute.

Snape betrachtete den Jungen für einen Moment kritisch. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die Situation verändert hat. Sie müssen im Gryffindor-Turm aufgrund ihrer Verbindung zu Helden wie ihm einiges Ansehen genießen«, drängte er.

Nathan wusste nicht, worauf Professor Snape mit dieser Unterhaltung hinaus wollte. »Leute kannten mich, bevor ich sie gekannt habe, aber das ist auch alles. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie dies irgendetwas ändern sollte«, sagte er und zuckte verwundert mit den Schultern, bevor er den Kessel weiter schrubbte.

Snape bewegte sich näher an den Jungen heran. »Sie müssen ihn wirklich gern haben, wenn Sie sich mir gegenüber derartig respektlos verhalten.«

Nathan unterbrach seine Aufgabe ein weiteres Mal. »Ich hatte nie die Absicht, respektlos zu sein, Sir. Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie das Gefühl hatten, dass ich mich so verhalten habe.« Er begann, sich aufgrund Professor Snapes ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens unbehaglich zu fühlen.

»Würde es Ihnen gefallen, Mister Potter zum Vater zu haben?«, fragte Snape, unfähig, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, und bereits in dem Moment über sich selbst verärgert, in dem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

Nathans Kopf schoss in einer abrupten Bewegung nach oben. Professor Snape hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, und er blickte für eine geraume Weile genau auf diesen Rücken. »Er ist es nicht«, sagte Nathan leise und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. _Er ist es nicht, oder?, _dachte er unsicher.

Snape konnte ihn kaum verstehen. »Nein, er ist es nicht. Aber das war nicht meine Frage.« Er drehte sich wieder herum, um dem Jungen ins Gesicht zu schauen. »Jeder Junge würde einen Helden wie Harry Potter zum Vater haben wollen, und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich in dieser Hinsicht unterscheiden.«

Nathan wurde im Verlauf dieser aberwitzigen Unterhaltung immer verwirrter. _Warum erzählt er mir das? Was meint er?, _dachte er. _Weiß er, wer mein Vater ist? Er muss es wissen, anderenfalls – warum sollte er sonst so eindeutig in seiner Bestätigung sein, dass Harry _nicht _mein Vater ist?_

Snape war schon wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, als Nathan sich entschloss, wieder aufzublicken. Was immer er sagen wollte, wollte ihm jedoch nicht über die Lippen kommen. Schweigend reinigte er die Kessel zu Ende. Professor Snape wusste, wer sein Vater war. Nathan wusste dies jetzt ganz genau.

Als er sich von seinem Arbeitstisch abwandte, um sich dem Schreibtisch des Zaubertränkemeisters zu nähern und zu sagen, dass er fertig sei, sagte Professor Snape: »Wenn Sie fertig sind, gehen Sie einfach.«

Und das tat er dann auch.

* * *

Hermione Granger war nach ihrem Arbeitstag zu Hause zurück. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt heute würde sie eine Halloween-Party zu besuchen haben, die von einem der Professoren von der Universität ausgerichtet wurde. Er und seine Frau veranstalteten diese Party jedes Jahr, und jedes Jahr hatte sie deren Einladung mit der Entschuldigung abgelehnt, dass sie mit Nathan in der Nachbarschaft von Tür zu Tür für _Süßes oder Saures_ umherzog oder ihn zu einer Party bei Freunden bringen musste. Dieses Jahr war Nathan jedoch in Hogwarts, und daher hatte sie keine Ausrede, diese Veranstaltung zu meiden.

William hatte ihr angeboten, sie abzuholen, damit sie gemeinsam hingehen konnten. Sie hatte sich keine Entschuldigung einfallen lassen können, um seine Einladung auszuschlagen, und daher wartete sie nun, dass er eintraf. Sie hatte sich als Julia verkleidet, da William als Romeo gehen würde. Zuerst hatte sie über diese kitschige Idee einfach nur mit den Augen gerollt, doch er schien damit zufrieden zu sein, und so hatte sie zugestimmt. Sie wollte sich nicht selbst etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen. So saß sie nun hier, in ihrem mit Magie verwandelten Kleid, wartend und grübelnd.

Seit ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts war Severus Snape wieder in ihre Träume eingedrungen. Dieses Mal waren es jedoch keine Alpträume über die Nacht, in der sie von den Todessern gefangen genommen worden war; es waren Träume über jene kunstfertigen Hände, während diese ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar berühren. Es war ... beunruhigend für sie. Sie respektierte ihn – ja. Sie bewunderte ihn – natürlich. Aber dies war anders. Dies war neu.

Severus Snape war immer ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen – seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Zuerst hatte sie ihn für sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten als Zaubertränkemeister respektiert. Später bewunderte sie ihn für seinen Weitblick, seine Stärke als Spion für den Orden, dann für seine Ehre und seinen Mut, das Versprechen, das er Albus gegeben hatte, erfüllt zu haben, und schlussendlich hatte sie ihn dafür bewundert, dass er ihr in jener Nacht das Leben gerettet hatte. Seit damals war er durch Nathan ein Teil ihres Lebens, selbst wenn er nicht physisch präsent gewesen war. Und jetzt …

Jetzt … sie wusste es nicht. Sie war ihm erneut begegnet, und plötzlich tauchte er in ihren Träumen auf. Nicht als ihr persönlicher Held, doch … auch, sondernals etwas anderes, als viel mehr. _Was hat das zu bedeuten?, _fragte sie sich selbst. Überließ sie sich Phantasien über ihren Traummann in Form des Vaters ihres Sohnes? War es aufgrund des Bildes, das Severus repräsentierte, oder war es der Mann, der Severus wirklich war? Vielleicht analysierte sie auch viel zu viel in diese Träume hinein und sie bedeuteten nichts. _Und überhaupt, Träume zu interpretieren war etwas, was Trelawney machen würde, nicht ich, _schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken.

Zu versuchen, diese Träume nicht zu analysieren, stellte sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig heraus. Sie versuchte, an andere Dinge, wie ihre Arbeit oder ihre Freunde, zu denken. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie kam immer wieder zu ihren Erinnerungen an Severus' Händen in ihren Träumen zurück. Bis eine solidere Form der Ablenkung eintraf: William war an der Tür.

Sie empfing ihn unten an der Treppe. Ihm klappte bei ihrem Anblick der Mund auf, und sie errötete verlegen. Er schien seine Fassung ausreichend wiedergewonnen zu haben, um sich theatralisch zu verbeugen und zu sagen: _(1)_ »_Du sahst bis jetzt noch wahre Schönheit nicht._ Meine Julia, Du bist genauso wunderschön, wie der hellste Stern am Himmel.« Er lächelte.

Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, über diese alberne Umwerbung mit ihren Augen zu rollen, errötete jedoch trotzdem. »Vielen Dank, Romeo. Sie sehen auch ziemlich ansehnlich aus«, sagte sie dann und akzeptierte seine dargebotene Hand. Er geleitete sie zu seinem Wagen und gemeinsam fuhren sie zur Party.

Als sie an der vereinbarten Örtlichkeit ankamen, wurden sie von den Gastgebern des heutigen Abends begrüßt. Das Haus war dezent mit geschnitzten Kürbissen, künstlichen Spinnweben und mit Nebel aus mit Trockeneis gefüllten Kesseln dekoriert. Sie seufzte, verärgert über die Erinnerungen, die dies zurückbrachte.

Das Haus war voller Gäste. Sie kannte die meisten der Leute von der Universität. Musik erfüllte die Räume und einige Paare tanzten angeregt. William bot ihr einen Drink an, den sie annahm. Es war eine angenehme Party und eine nette Ablenkung für ihre Gedanken.

Die Nacht verlief gut. Sie plauderte mit einigen Kollegen, sie lachte über ein paar Streiche, und sie hatte mit William getanzt, der sehr nett zu ihr war. Er war eine gute Zerstreuung.

Die Zeit war weit fortgeschritten, und sie fühlte sich abgespannt. Sie bat William, sie nach Hause zu bringen, und dieser entsprach der Bitte unverzüglich. Sie verabschiedeten sich, und er fuhr sie nach Hause. Er parkte mit seinem Auto in der Nähe der Eingangstür zu ihrem Wohnhaus. »Ich habe den Abend sehr genossen«, sagte er.

»Ich habe mich auch gut unterhalten. Danke, dass du mich überzeugt hast mitzugehen«, antwortete Hermione.

»Es war mir ein Vergnügen, liebe Julia«, sagte er, griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Er hielt ihre Hand ein wenig länger, während er seinen Blick in ihre braunen Augen fixiert hatte.

Eine peinliche Stille legte sich über die beiden. Hermione brach den Augenkontakt als Erste, sah auf ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände und entzog ihre Hand seinem Griff. »Wir sehen uns am Montag«, sagte sie dann.

Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, als er antwortete: »Natürlich, Hermione.«

»Dann gute Nacht«, sagte sie und betrat ihr Wohnhaus.

»Gute Nacht«, antwortete er in ihren Rücken und ging.

Hermione schloss die Tür hinter sich und seufzte. Sie hatte den Kampf gegen ihr Innerstes in jenem Moment verloren, als ihr Blick sich auf die Hand verlagerte, die die ihrige hielt. Es war nicht die seine – es war nicht Severus' Hand – und es fühlte sich falsch an.

* * *

**A/N:** Snape hat gewonnen! Tut mir leid, wenn Ihr auf Harry gesetzt habt.

ferporcel

**A/Ü:**(1) Zitat aus "Roméo und Julia" von William Shakespeare, Akt I, Szene 5. Das englische Original dieser Story enthält die Originalfassung von Shakespeare "I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.", die deutsche Übersetzung entspricht der deutschen Originalfassung.

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Ein Porträt hat einiges zu sagen und ratet – mehr Nachsitzen.


	12. Weisheit

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Wisdom**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Ein Portrait hat etwas zu sagen. Und ratet, was noch? Mehr Nachsitzen!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** Haley

**A/N:** Kapitel zwölf. :0) Ein Portrait hat etwas zu sagen. Und ratet, was noch? Mehr Nachsitzen. :0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 12: Weisheit**

An diesem Samstag erwachte Hermione spät durch das Geräusch einer Eule, die an ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster pickte. Sie öffnete das Fenster für den Vogel, der einen Brief an seinem Bein befestigt trug – einen Brief von Nathan.

Sie hatte mit Sorge darauf gewartet, von ihm zu hören, seit dem Tag, an dem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte – nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht im Krankenflügel. Sie nahm das Pergament, setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und begann zu lesen. Er schrieb:

**_Liebe Mum,_**

**_es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich weiß, du musst sicher immer an mich denken, seit dem Tag, an dem du wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt bist. Ich fühle mich vollkommen gesund und ich esse auch all das Gemüse, ich schwöre es._**

Das war eine Erleichterung. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um Nathans Genesung gemacht, und zu hören, dass es ihm gut ging, war genau das, was sie brauchte.

**_Ich verbüße einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, dafür, dass ich den Verbotenen Wald betreten habe. Er hat mir auch fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Aber ich glaube, das ist nur fair._**

»Einen Monat allein mit Severus!«, sagte sie zu sich selbst und bedeckte mit einer Hand ihren offenen Mund, während die andere Hand den Brief hielt. »Oh mein Gott!«

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett und begann, daran entlang einen Graben in den Teppich zu laufen, wobei sie den Brief, den sie hielt, vollkommen vergaß. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr Geheimnis einen Monat mit solch einem intensiven täglichen Kontakt überleben würde, da war sie sich sicher. _Was soll ich machen?, _dachte sie. _Er wird es herausfinden, und er wird mich umbringen!_

Sie ging in die Küche; sie brauchte ein wenig Wasser, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Glas an den Mund hob. _Er wird es niemals verstehen, _gestand sie sich innerlich ein. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch, stützte einen Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und lehnte die Stirn in ihre Hand. Sie seufzte. _Was soll ich machen?, _grübelte sie erneut, fand jedoch keine Antwort. _Was wird Severus machen?, _überlegte sie dann.

Die Vorstellung, was er tun könnte, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfand, beherrschte ihre Gedanken. Würde er sie sofort aufsuchen? Würde er es Nathan sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. _Wenn er es Nathan erzählt, bevor er mit mir spricht, wird er es bereuen!, _schwor sie sich stumm.

Sie atmete mehrere Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Es half jedoch gerade jetzt nichts, auf diese Weise zu empfinden. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass die beiden einen Monat gemeinsam beim Nachsitzen verbringen würden. Dieser Monat konnte enden, ohne dass die beiden irgendetwas entdeckten. Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug, und sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und holte sich den vergessenen Brief wieder.

**_Wie war Halloween? Hast du viele Süßigkeiten verteilt? Dieses Jahr habe ich, wie du bereits weißt, keinen einzigen bekommen. Es gab ein Fest in der Großen Halle und es war genauso, wie du, Onkel Ron und Onkel Harry es immer erzählt habt. Die vielen lebenden Fledermäuse waren wirklich cool!_**

Darüber musste sie lächeln.

**_Dann war da auch noch das Duell von Onkel Harry mit Professor Snape …_**

»Das was?«, rief sie aus und las weiter, um herauszufinden, was es mit diesem Duell auf sich hatte.

_… __**Ich habe nicht einmal geahnt, dass es so viele Flüche gibt. Wusstest du, dass Onkel Harry noch nie gewonnen hat? Ja, das hat mich auch überrascht, als er mir davon erzählte. Aber er sagte, dass er nächstes Jahr gewinnen wird, wenn sie sich abermals duellieren. Das machen sie jedes Jahr.**_

»Harry duelliert sich jedes Jahr mit Severus?«, sagte sie völlig verwundert und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. _Das ist unglaublich. Wann werden sie endlich erwachsen werden?, _dachte sie dann und versuchte, nicht wütend auf Harry zu sein, weil er ihr niemals davon erzählt hatte.

**_Nächstes Wochenende findet hier das erste Quidditch-Spiel in diesem Jahr statt. Gryffindor wird gegen Slytherin spielen und seit dem gestrigen Fest reden alle Leute nur noch über dieses Thema. Andy sagt, unser Team ist viel besser als das ihrige, aber ich weiß nicht genug über Quidditch, um mir da sicher zu sein._**

**_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich kann die Weihnachtsferien kaum abwarten, wenn wir wieder zusammen sein werden._**

**_In Liebe,_**

**_Nathan_**

Mit einem Seufzer beendete sie die Lektüre des Briefes. Auch sie freute sich schon auf Weihnachten. Würde ihr Geheimnis bis dahin überleben? Da war nichts, was sie jetzt tun konnte, außer zu warten. Nun, vielleicht konnte sie doch mehr als das machen. Sie ging hinüber in ihr Arbeitszimmer und begann, einen Brief an ihren Sohn zu schreiben.

* * *

Das letzte Nachsitzen hatte Nathan eine Menge an Sachen zum Nachdenken hinterlassen. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass Professor Snape mehr über seinen Vater wusste, als er vorausgesehen hatte, und seit seiner Rückkehr aus den Kerkern am Tag zuvor versuchte er, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, an dieses Wissen heranzukommen. Er hatte das Frühstück verpasst, weil er es vorgezogen hatte, in der Stille des Schlafsaales zu liegen, um nachzudenken. Er hatte sogar seine Freunde zurückgewiesen, die einige Male nach ihm gerufen hatten, bevor sie es aufgaben.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, hatte Nathan einen Plan entworfen. Er würde sich auf Professor Snapes kleines Spielchen einlassen. Er würde sich an alles halten, was der ältere Zauberer sagte, ohne Rücksicht darauf, wie wenig Sinn es machte. Wenn sein Gedankengang richtig war, dann würde es letzten Endes einen Sinn ergeben, und er würde herausfinden, was auch immer Professor Snape wusste.

Dann – mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf – betrat Nathan an diesem Abend den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und steuerte direkt auf Professor Snapes Schreibtisch zu, an dem der Mann saß. »Guten Abend, Professor Snape«, sagte er, nicht auf eine Antwort wartend, von der er wusste, dass sie nicht kommen würde. »Ich habe die Antwort auf Ihre Frage.«

Diese Aussage lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertränkemeisters von dem Buch ab, das er vorgab zu lesen. Er verengte seine Augen und schaute seinen Sohn spekulativ an. Der Junge konnte sich nicht auf das beziehen, was er am Tag zuvor gefragt hatte, oder doch? Severus hatte sich die ganze Zeit über, die vom gestrigen Abend verbliebenen war, für seine Schwäche gescholten, das Thema während ihres letzten Nachsitzens überhaupt angesprochen zu haben – zu fragen, ob es Nathan gefallen würde, Potter zum Vater zu haben.

Und Severus war nun von seiner Fehlentscheidung überzeugt. _Hat er gesagt, dass er eine Antwort darauf gefunden hat?, _dachte er und versuchte, den Zweifel zu schüren, von dem er wusste, dass er unbegründet war. Das war tatsächlich, was der Junge gesagt hatte; dass er eine Antwort auf seine Frage hatte. Seine Gedanken wurden von Nathan unterbrochen.

»Ich hätte Onkel Harry gern als meinen Vater, aber wir beide wissen, dass er es nicht ist«, sagte Nathan ruhig. »Ich glaube also, was Sie eigentlich fragen wollten, war, ob ich gerne hätte, dass mein Vater Harry Potter gleichen würde.« Er hielt inne, suchte in den verengten schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers nach einer Bestätigung und nahm die fehlende Reaktion des Zaubertränkemeisters als Bejahung, um dann fortzufahren: »Dann ist meine Antwort ein Ja.«

»Wer würde nicht wollen, dass sein Vater ein so ehrenhafter und mächtiger Zauberer wie er ist? Er ist mutig und intelligent«, sagte er. Dann – mit einem Anflug von Humor – fügte er hinzu: »Obwohl ich das manchmal bezweifle.«

Severus entkrampfte auf diese letzte Aussage hin seine verengten Augen.

»Beantwortet dies Ihre Frage, Sir?«, fragte Nathan.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke nickte kurz als Reaktion darauf, da ihm nichts Ungefährliches in den Sinn kam, das er hätte erwidern können. Er wechselte zu einem sichereren Thema über und sagte: »Ich habe ein paar Frösche, die vorbereitet werden müssen. Sie sind in dem Behälter.« Er zeigte auf das Objekt und sah, wie Nathan seiner Bewegung mit seinen Augen folgte. »Sie werden jeden verwendbaren Körperteil auf die unterschiedlichen Behältnisse aufteilen. Beine, Augen Gehirn und Haut«, beschrieb er detailliert.

Nathan schaute ihn wieder an und lächelte leicht. _Ist er ... glücklich über diese Aufgabe?, _fragte sich Severus und versuchte zu verstehen, was diese sonderbare Reaktion auf das Sezieren von Fröschen bedeutete. Seine Bedenken wurde durch die nächsten Worte des Jungen korrigiert.

»Wie seziere ich sie korrekt? Ich würde liebend gern lernen, wie man all die Zutaten aus einem einzigen Frosch extrahieren kann!«, sagte Nathan enthusiastisch.

Severus rollte seine Augen. Der Junge war wie seine Mutter, wenn es sich darauf bezog, neues Wissen zu erlangen und – _wie ich, _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging hinüber zum Arbeitstisch, während Nathan ihm gleich auf dem Fuß folgte. Er nahm ein scharfes Messer und einen toten Frosch aus dem Behälter und unterwies den Jungen, der jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam beobachtete. »Zunächst müssen Sie die Beine auf diese Art an den Gelenken abtrennen«, sagte er, während er dies genau demonstrierte. »Der nächste Schritt ist, den Frosch aufzuschneiden und die Innereinen zu entfernen, wobei nur der Kopf unberührt bleibt. Die Haut muss dabei intakt bleiben.« Er zeigte akribisch jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte. Nathan beobachtete alles fasziniert. »Dann müssen Sie die Augen entfernen, ohne diese zu perforieren, und erst dann dürfen Sie das Gehirn entfernen«, fügte er hinzu und beendete die Extraktion des ersten Frosches ungemein behutsam.

»Jetzt versuche ich es«, offerierte Nathan enthusiastisch und streckte die Hand aus, um das Messer von Professor Snape zu nehmen, der seinen Blick blitzschnell auf die Hand des Jungen schnellen ließ und eine Augenbraue hochzog. Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um seine Erheiterung zu verbergen, und er übergab das scharfe Werkzeug. Er war gerade im Begriff, sich wieder herumzudrehen, um den Jungen seiner Aufgabe zu überlassen, als er hörte: »Passen Sie auf, ob ich es richtig mache, Sir.«

Er drehte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete, wie sein Sohn genauso mit dem Messer umging, wie er selbst es gerade gemacht hatte, und die Beine des Frosches mit verblüffender Sicherheit abtrennte. Nathan hatte bereits den Amphibienkörper von den Innereien befreit und begann mit dem Extrahieren des ersten Auges, als er zum ersten Mal zögerte, während er versuchte, den richtigen Ansatzwinkel für das Messer zu finden. Als er sich schließlich für den falschen Winkel entschied, sagte Severus: »Sie werden das Auge beschädigen. Winkeln Sie das Messer mehr ab.« Nathan tat genau das und sah auf, um sich bei seinem Professor rückzuversichern. Severus legte seine rechte Hand über die von Nathan und repositionierte sie in den richtigen Winkel. Nathan beendete den ersten Frosch ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten.

»Wie war das?«, fragte Nathan und seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll.

»Akzeptabel«, antwortete Severus. »Machen Sie dasselbe mit den restlichen Fröschen.«

Nathan nickte, immer noch wie verrückt lächelnd.

Mehr als eine Stunde verging, während der Nathan seiner Arbeit nachging. Severus las an seinem Schreibtisch ein Buch, doch nach jedem zweiten Absatz verirrte sich sein Geist in einem Aufruhr von Gedanken. Er hatte es genossen, seinem Sohn zu zeigen, wie die Aufgabe sachgemäß auszuführen war; er war ... stolz auf die Fähigkeiten des Jungen und auf seine rasche Auffassungsgabe gewesen. Und er war sprachlos über das Verhalten des Jungen, als er am heutigen Abend zunächst das Wort an ihn gerichtete hatte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Antwort auf die Frage, die ausgerechnet ihm herausgerutscht war, erwartet. Er hatte mit einem grüblerischen Jungen gerechnet, dem sein Hass auf ihn ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, und nicht diese enthusiastisch lächelnde Version, die nun Zutaten vorbereitete.

_Zur Hölle mit dem Jungen!, _fluchte er lautlos. Nathan war unberechenbar, und das war nicht gut. Er wusste nicht, was im Kopf des Jungen vor sich ging, und das brachte ihn um den Verstand. Dieser mentalen Tortur überdrüssig, schloss er das Buch und wandte sich an seinen Sohn: »Sie können die Aufgabe morgen beenden. Sie sind entlassen.«

Nathan, durch das Geräusch von Professor Snapes Stimme erschreckt, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. »Ich werde diesen hier noch fertig machen, bevor ich gehe«, sagte er.

»Ich sagte, Sie können es morgen beenden. Gehen Sie, jetzt!«, sagte der Zaubertränkemeister weitaus nachdrücklicher.

Nathan zog daraufhin seine Augenbrauen hoch und legte das Messer und den halb verstümmelten Frosch langsam auf den Arbeitstisch. Es war unmöglich, Professor Snapes Verhalten zu verstehen. Den einen Moment lehrte er ihn, wie man Froschaugen extrahierte, um ihn im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Klassenraum zu verscheuchen, ohne Platz für Fragen zu lassen.

Sich an seinen Plan erinnernd, vermeintlich das Spiel mitzuspielen, beschwerte sich Nathan nicht und verließ das Klassenzimmer mit einem gemurmelten: »Gute Nacht.«

Am folgenden Tag, einem Sonntag, ließ eine Eule einen Brief auf Nathans Teller mit Eiern fallen. Er lächelte, als er erkannte, dass dieser von seiner Mutter war.

**_Lieber Nathan!_**

**_Ich bin sehr froh zu hören, dass du dich vollkommen erholt hast. Iss weiterhin dein Gemüse und gehe nicht zu spät schlafen, denn du brauchst eine volle Nacht Schlaf._**

**_Du hast den Punktabzug verdient und auch das Nachsitzen. Warum beaufsichtigt Professor Snape dieses Nachsitzen? Er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, nicht von Gryffindor. Du solltest zur Schulleiterin gehen und fragen, ob nicht Professor Lupin die Aufsicht übernehmen könnte, jetzt, da er wieder zurück ist._**

_Warum versucht jeder, Professor Snape davon abzubringen, mein Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen?, _dachte Nathan, sich daran erinnernd, was auch Andy gesagt hatte, als er davon erfahren hatte. Sogar Professor Snape selbst hatte versucht, ihn loszuwerden. Aber Nathan war nicht daran interessiert, dass seine Aufsichtsperson ausgetauscht wurde, nicht jetzt, da er wusste, dass Professor Snape wichtige Informationen über seinen Vater besaß.

**_Halloween war nicht dasselbe ohne dich. Ich habe eine Party besucht, aber dort gab es nicht einmal echte Fledermäuse, nur künstliche Skelette und Kessel, und es würde ja nicht in Ordnung sein, irgendwelche heraufzubeschwören, oder?_**

_Nein, _dachte Nathan lächelnd.

**_Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Harry etwas so Blödsinniges machen würde, wie sich mit Professor Snape zu duellieren; die beiden sind noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen. Es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, dass Harry noch nie gewonnen hat. Professor Snape ist ein sehr machtvoller Zauberer, und ich glaube nicht, dass er in absehbarer Zeit verlieren wird. Genau genommen, wenn es nach mir ginge, würde es kein nächstes Mal geben._**

»Ups!«, rief Nathan aus.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Kevin.

»Ich glaube, Onkel Harry steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe meiner Mum über das alljährliche Duell erzählt, und sie sagt, dass sie dem ein Ende setzen wird. Wie ich meine Mum kenne, wird sie nicht Ruhe geben, bis Onkel Harry ihr verspricht, dass er sich niemals wieder mit Professor Snape duellieren wird«, erklärte Nathan.

»Und du glaubst, er wird auf sie hören?«, fragte Kevin dann.

»Keine Ahnung. Normalerweise hört er auf sie, aber er schien wirklich fest entschlossen zu sein, das nächste Duell zu gewinnen.«

»Ich hoffe, er hört nicht auf sie. Ich möchte noch solch ein Duell sehen«, sagte Andy.

Nathan las seinen Brief weiter, nachdem er einen Schluck Kürbissaft getrunken hatte.

**_Bist du denn wegen des Quidditch-Spiels aufgeregt? Das würde Ron stolz machen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich freue mich auch schon auf die Weihnachtsferien. Ich werde damit beginnen, ein paar Vorbereitungen dafür zu treffen, damit es großartige Ferien werden._**

**_In Liebe, _**

**_Mum_**

Nathan lächelte. Die Weihnachtsferien waren seine liebsten Ferien, und er war bereits gespannt darauf zu sehen, was seine Mutter für dieses Jahr vorbereiten würde.

Der Tag verging ohne außergewöhnliche Vorkommnisse. Nathan arbeitete an seinen Hausaufgaben und spielte mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, da der Regen zu keinerlei Freiluftaktivitäten ermunterte.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, ging das Nachsitzen weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Nathan widmete sich wieder dem Behälter mit Fröschen und Professor Snape seinen Zeitschriften über Zaubertränke. Nathan arbeitete wie am Vortag, schweigend, und das, obwohl er viele Fragen hatte, die er liebend gern dem Mann stellen würde, der einfach nur an seinem Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes saß und las. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte, den Titel von Professor Snapes Buch zu lesen, konnte ihn aus dieser Entfernung jedoch nicht entziffern.

Nathan präparierte ein paar weitere Frösche, doch er wurde von der Tätigkeit zunehmend gelangweilt. Sobald der Reiz des neu erlernten Wissens nachgelassen hatte, war das Sezieren von Fröschen nicht mehr derartig faszinierend. Allerdings waren da noch einige zu erledigen übrig. Er seufzte.

Sich eine kurze Auszeit von seiner Aufgabe nehmend, dachte Nathan, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, eine Unterhaltung mit dem Zaubertränkemeister zu beginnen. Ein weiterer Teil seines großartigen Planes war es, Professor Snape zum Reden zu bringen, unabhängig davon, um welches Thema es dabei ging. Er hatte sich eingestanden, dass er niemals irgendetwas von seinem Professor erfahren würde, wenn er den Mann nicht dazu brachte, mit ihm zu sprechen.

»Was lesen Sie, Sir?«, fragte Nathan.

Snape schaute über den Rand seines Buches und betrachtete den Jungen eindringlich. »Gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit zurück, Mister Granger.«

»Ja, Sir«, sagte Nathan, enttäuscht über seinen Misserfolg, seinen Professor zu einer Unterhaltung zu animieren.

Noch nicht bereit dazu, zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt aufzugeben, versuchte es Nathan zwei sezierte Frösche später nochmals: »Lesen Sie auch andere Bücher, Sir? Ich meine solche, die nicht mit Zaubertränken in Zusammenhang stehen?«

»Warum, Mister Granger? Sind die Frösche nicht mehr interessant genug?«, fragte Snape und zeigte durch diese Fragen seine Verärgerung.

Nathan konnte den Ärger aus dem Klang der Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters herausfühlen, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er hatte erreicht, was er angestrebt hatte: Professor Snape redete. »Nicht wirklich«, antwortete er dann und folgte weiter seinem Plan.

Professor Snape ließ sein Buch sinken, markierte mit einem Finger die Seite, die er gerade gelesen hatte, und sah Nathan an. »Deshalb ist dies auch eine Aufgabe für ein Nachsitzen, Mister Granger«, sagte er schlicht und hielt den Blick weiterhin auf den Jungen gerichtet, forderte ihn dazu heraus, etwas anderes zu behaupten.

»Richtig«, sagte Nathan.

»Wir können jederzeit wieder zu Strafsätzen zurückkehren, wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen?«, bot ihm Snape an, spöttisch lächelnd.

»Nein, ich hab' kein Problem mit den Fröschen, Sir«, antwortete Nathan schnell. »Ich war nur neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was Sie da immer lesen, Sir, das ist alles.«

»Behalten Sie Ihre Neugierde für sich, Mister Granger, und gehen Sie wieder am die Arbeit«, knurrte Snape.

Doch Nathan war noch nicht dazu bereit, die Unterhaltung bereits jetzt fallenzulassen. »Ich lese gern alle möglichen Bücher«, sagte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Snape war wieder dazu zurückgekehrt, vorzugeben zu lesen, und reagierte nicht auf Nathans Worte.

Der Junge blieb hartnäckig. »Die Lehrbücher für Zaubertränke gehören zu meinen Lieblingsbüchern. Es gibt so viele in der Bibliothek ... Ich würde sie gern alle lesen«, sagte Nathan mit verträumter Stimme.

Der Ton in der Stimme seines Sohnes erregte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit, und er schaute neuerlich von seinem Buch auf. Dem Jungen stand ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck in sein Gesicht geschrieben, der jedoch nur für einen Moment anhielt, bis er wieder einem Ausdruck von Konzentration wich, als Nathan mit der Arbeit fortfuhr. Severus spürte, wie sich bei dieser Demonstration von Leidenschaft für Bücher seine Lippen an den Mundwinkeln zu einem leichten Lächeln wölbten; der Moment war nur von kurzer Dauer, als er seinen Mund voller Abneigung gegen sich selbst verzog, als er sich darüber bewusst wurde, was gerade geschah.

Es war ihm gleichgültig, ob der Junge intelligent war. Er kümmerte sich keinen Deut darum, ob der Junge in Zaubertränken talentiert war. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob der Junge faszinierend war. Es scherte ihn nicht im Geringsten, ob dieser Junge sein Sohn war. Er wollte nicht, dass es für ihn eine Rolle spielte. Nichts konnte ihn weniger interessieren als das, oder?

Falsch.

Es interessierte ihn, und er wusste es. Es spielte eine Rolle für ihn, und dies bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Es war ihm nicht gleichgültig, doch er wollte nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte, und er würde sich auch nicht dafür interessieren. Das war es! Diese Nachsitz-Stunden mussten ein Ende haben. Er würde sie zu beenden haben!

Er stand abrupt auf, erschreckte Nathan damit. Er ging auf die Stelle zu, wo der Junge stand und richtete das Wort ihn an: »Das reicht für heute, Mister Granger.«

Nathan war von Professor Snapes Reaktion überrascht. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was dieses Mal falsch war, und es waren nach wie vor noch einige Frösche zum Präparieren übrig. »Aber da sind—«

»Die Zutaten, die Sie vorbereitet haben, sind für den Bedarf der Schule ausreichend. Sie können jetzt gehen«, kam Professor Snape ihm zuvor.

Nathan schaute Professor Snape einfach nur an, während er nach der Motivation hinter einem solchen Verhalten suchte, entdeckte jedoch keine. Weiterhin fest an seinen Plan glaubend, behielt er seine Fragen für sich und bereitete sich darauf vor, den Raum zu verlassen, während der Zaubertränkemeister ihn vom anderen Ende des Arbeitstisches aus beobachtete.

Er sammelte seine Sachen ein und steuerte auf die Tür zu, wobei Professor Snape ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte. Das erschien ihm seltsam, aber er versuchte, im Gedächtnis zu behalten, dass er früher oder später bestimmt alles verstehen würde. Der Zaubertränkemeister verließ mit ihm zusammen den Klassenraum, folgte ihm jedoch nicht, sondern ließ Nathan mit seinen großen Schritten hinter sich zurück. Der Junge verengte seine Augen voller Verwirrung, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms.

* * *

Severus lief mit langen Schritten zügig durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und ignorierte dabei die Schüler, die rasch den Kopf einzogen und ihm auswichen. Er ging geradewegs zum Büro der Schulleiterin, um dort dieses verstörende Nachsitzen zu beenden.

Er nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und bestieg die sich selbst aufwärts windende Wendeltreppe. An der Tür klopfte er und wartete darauf, von Minerva eingelassen zu werden. Sobald sie von seiner Anwesenheit Notiz genommen hatte, betrat Severus den runden Raum und schritt geradewegs auf den Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin zu, an dem sie saß, und blieb direkt davor stehen.

Professor McGonagall legte ihre Schreibfeder beiseite, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, legte ihre Hände auf den Schreibtisch und sah den Mann an, der hoch vor ihr aufragte. »Setz dich, Severus«, sagte sie. »Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?«

Severus ließ seinen mageren Körper in einen der Sessel sinken, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. »Minerva, ich bin hier, um über die Organisation hinsichtlich des Nachsitzens von Mister Granger zu diskutieren. Ich kann die Strafarbeiten nicht länger überwachen, und nun, da Lupin wieder zurück ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkommen und seine Gryffindors disziplinieren wird.«

Professor McGonagall seufzte. »Ich verstehe dich nicht, Severus. Ich kann mich an kein einziges Nachsitzen erinnern, das du verweigert hast zu überwachen, und jetzt ist es bereits das zweite Mal, dass du versucht hast, das Nachsitzen von Mister Granger abzulehnen«, sagte sie und beobachtete den Zaubertränkemeister mit verengten Augen. »Was geht da zwischen euch beiden vor?«

»Da geht nichts zwischen mir und irgendeinem Schüler vor«, erwiderte er scharf und verärgert. »Ich habe andere Dinge, die ich lieber tun würde, anstatt das Nachsitzen eines Gryffindors zu beaufsichtigen. Das ist Lupins Job«, bekundete er.

McGonagall war nicht überzeugt. »Gib mir einen guten Grund dafür, sein Nachsitzen einem anderen Professor zu übertragen.«

Er hatte viele Gründe, warum er sich dieser Nachsitz-Stunden entledigen wollte. Die irritierende Ausstrahlung des Jungen war einer davon; seine frechen Fragen und seine Kommentare waren weitere; Nathans Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter war auch ein guter Grund; aber in der Hauptsache war es deshalb, weil sein Sohn befremdliche Gefühle in ihm hervorrief, mit denen sich Severus nicht auseinandersetzen wollte. Allerdings konnte er jetzt nichts davon vorbringen. »Ich habe meine Gründe«, sagte er stattdessen.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die hast«, sagte eine verärgerte Minerva. »Ich möchte gern erfahren, welche das sein könnten.«

»Minerva, ich …«, begann er zu antworten, als sich die Tür öffnete und einer Siebtklässlerin Einlass gewährte – der Schulsprecherin.

»Schulleiterin«, sagte das Mädchen und atmete dabei wie wild, als wäre sie den ganzen Weg in das Büro herauf gerannt. »Peeves hat den sechsten Stock schon wieder mit der bläulichen Flüssigkeit überflutet und er steuerte mit einem weiteren Eimer in Richtung der Treppen, als ich mich auf den Weg zu Ihnen gemacht habe!«

»Oh, ich würde ihn umbringen, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre«, murmelte McGonagall vor sich hin. Sie durchquerte den Raum und verließ ihn gemeinsam mit ihrer Schülerin, den Meister der Zaubertränke für den Moment vollkommen vergessend.

Severus folgte der Schulleiterin nicht. Er war Peeves' Streiche leid und konnte die Zeit nutzen, um sich einen Grund zu überlegen, sein Leiden zu beenden; einen Grund, den er Minerva sagen konnte, ohne seine Position als Vater des Jungen preiszugeben.

Zehn Minuten waren in der Stille des runden Büros vergangen, und McGonagall war noch nicht zurückgekehrt; weitere zehn Minuten vergingen und es gab noch immer kein Anzeichen dafür, dass die Schulleiterin zurückkam. Snape wurde des Wartens und Überlegens überdrüssig. Ihm war noch keine einzige, plausible Rechtfertigung eingefallen, um das Nachsitzen zu beenden. Das Schnarchen der ein Nickerchen machenden Portraits irritierte ihn überdies. Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und ging zur Tür, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

»Severus.«

Snape zögerte nur eine Sekunde, um dann den Ruf zu ignorieren und seinen Weg aus dem Büro fortzusetzen, bis er die ihm so wohlbekannte Stimme abermals vernahm.

»Stoße deinen Sohn nicht weg.«

Unbeweglich auf der Stelle verharrend, schloss Severus die Augen. Er drehte sich um und traf auf die blauen Augen der gestaltlichen Abbildung in einem der Portraits – Albus Dumbledore. »Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest. Ich habe keinen Sohn, und ich schenke auch keinem Portrait Gehör«, sagte Severus leise.

»Er erinnert mich frappierend an dich, als du in seinem Alter warst«, sagte der verstorbene Schulleiter, Severus' Bemerkung ignorierend. »Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, im Unterschied zu dir. Das muss er dann wohl von seiner Mutter haben«, fügte das Portrait mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen amüsiert hinzu.

»Ich habe keine Veranlassung, weiter einem mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegten, alten Portrait zuhören«, murmelte Snape, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu überwinden, den zylindrischen Raum zu verlassen.

»Wenn er auch nur ein klein wenig nach seinen Eltern kommt, dann muss er ein außergewöhnlicher Junge sein. Die Kombination aus seinen Eltern kann nur in einem bedeutenden Zauberer resultieren, da bin ich mir sicher«, führte das Bild, das an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch hing, weiter aus. »Er muss ein ausgezeichneter Schüler sein. Ist er in Zaubertränken talentiert?«

Severus seufzte. »Er ist sehr talentiert und intelligent«, bekannte er, seine Stimme nur geringfügig stärker als ein leises Wispern, als er seinen Blick von der Gestalt abwandte, die von einem goldenen Rahmen eingefasst wurde.

Das Portrait lächelte bei dem scheuen Eingeständnis seines Freundes und meinte dann ernst: »Warum stößt du ihn von dir fort, Severus?«

In dem runden Büro herrschte absolute Stille. Severus fühlte sich bei dieser Unterhaltung äußerst unbehaglich. Er sprach nur selten mit Albus' Portrait, und dies war kein Thema, das er für ein Gespräch auswählen würde.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass dies für ein Portrait von irgendwelcher Wichtigkeit ist«, sagte Severus.

»Es ist das zweite Mal, dass du versucht hast, seine Nachsitz-Stunden abzuwälzen. Wenn ich richtig liege, basierend auf meinen Beobachtungen, dann weiß er nicht, dass du sein Vater bist ... liege ich richtig?«, sagte Albus, Severus' unhöfliche Bemerkungen einfach ignorierend.

»Ich bin nicht sein Vater!«, knurrte Severus.

»Severus, du kannst es nicht für immer dementieren. Du hast einen Sohn, und du solltest die Zeit, die du mit ihm beim Nachsitzen verbringst, nutzen, um ihn besser kennenzulernen«, sagte der Portrait-Dumbledore. »Hast du mit Hermione darüber gesprochen?«

Severus kehrte wieder zu dem Sessel zurück, in dem er gesessen hatte, während er sich mit der Schulleiterin unterhalten hatte. »Ich wollte sie nicht umbringen, nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die ich hatte, um sie am Leben zu erhalten«, sagte er, wobei sein sarkastischer Tonfall seinen wahren Ärger nicht verbergen konnte, der sich durch seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zeigte.

»Du willst sie gar nicht töten.«

Severus sah zu dem Portrait. »Ich kann nicht ignorieren, was sie getan hat. Sie hat mich verraten und ihn mir verheimlicht. Das hätte sie nicht machen dürfen!«, knurrte er.

»Ah, das ist also das Problem«, sagte Albus. »Hermione muss damals ihre Gründe gehabt haben, um auf die Art und Weise zu handeln, wie sie es getan hat, und du wirst diese Gründe nur dann herausfinden, wenn du mit ihr sprichst. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, weshalb du deinen Jungen wegstößt, Severus.«

»Er ist nicht _mein Junge_!«, rief Severus entrüstet. »Ich will keinen Sohn, ich wollte niemals einen Sohn. Wenn sie geglaubt hat, dass sie ohne meine Zustimmung einen Sohn haben könnte, dann ist das ihr Problem. Ich. Will. Keinen. Sohn.«, machte er mit Nachdruck deutlich, Wort für Wort.

»Du bist im Begriff, diese Schlacht zu verlieren, nicht wahr?«, sagte das Portrait mit diesem Funkeln in seinen Augen. Severus warf ihm bei diesen Worten einen Blick voller Verachtung zu. »Deswegen versuchst du, ihn von dir wegzustoßen.«

»Lass dir etwas gesagt sein, Severus: Das wird nicht funktionieren. Du wirst auch weiterhin wissen wollen, was er mag, wer seine Freunde sind, mit was er sich beschäftigt, wenn er nicht im Unterricht ist, welche Bücher er liest – selbst, wenn du sein Nachsitzen nicht überwachst.«

»Es wird funktionieren. Es muss funktionieren, weil ich absolut nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will. Ich will keinen Sohn.«

»Das steht nicht mehr zur Debatte, mein Junge. Du hast bereits einen Sohn«, sagte Albus und lächelte.

Severus zeigte deutlich seine Verachtung für die Worte des Portrait-Albus. Dieses verdammte Gemälde hatte Recht und bewies damit, dass es eine exakte Kopie seines lange verlorenen Mentors war. Er seufzte. »Ich kann nicht der Vater sein, den er verdient, Albus«, sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, die Wahrheit nicht erkennen wollend. »Er träumt von einem anderen Vater.«

»Wie kannst du wissen, welche Art von Vater er haben möchte?«

»Weil er es mir erzählt hat«, betonte Severus.

»Was genau hat er gesagt?«, fragte Dumbledore.

»Dass es ihm gefallen würde, wenn _Potter_ sein Vater wäre.« Severus spie den Namen des Patenonkels seines Sohnes hervor. »Er träumt von einem Helden, Albus, nicht von einem kriminellen Mörder, wie mir. Ich weiß, was ich bin, und er ist ohne mich besser dran.«

»Du bist kein krimineller Mörder, Severus«, sagte Albus tadelnd.

»Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mit dir rede!«, sagte Severus verbittert. »Du bist nur ein Schatten des Mannes, den zu repräsentieren du erschaffen wurdest. Der echte Albus wusste, wer ich wirklich bin – ein Mann, der zu viele Dinge getan hat und unwiederbringlich verloren ist. So stelle ich mir keinen Vater vor!«

Die Gestalt in dem Portrait schüttelte ihren Kopf. »So viele Jahre sind vergangen, mein Junge, und du glaubst auch jetzt noch nicht daran, dass du es wert bist, respektiert und geliebt zu werden.«

»Ich weiß nichts über die Art deiner Beziehung zu Hermione, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass, wenn sie einen Sohn von dir hat, sie einen guten Grund dafür gehabt haben muss.«

»Da gibt es keine Beziehung«, knurrte Severus unwirsch, »und sie ist die Einzige, die für ihre falschen Entscheidungen verantwortlich zu machen ist. Sie hat ihr Leben ruiniert und jetzt ruiniert sie auch meines. Dumme Hexe!«, fluchte er.

»Na, na, Severus, es kann nicht so schlimm sein!«, schalt Albus. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermione die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Dein Junge, Nathan, scheint in meinen Augen kein Fehler zu sein.«

»Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst. Du bist nur ein sich dauernd einmischendes, altes Portrait, das seine Anschauungen für sich behalten sollte«, sagte Severus, erhob sich aus dem Sessel auf und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Dieses Mal schaute er nicht zurück, als er den Raum verließ, und stieß beinahe eine überraschte Minerva um, die gerade im Begriff war, die Tür von außen zu öffnen.

* * *

Nathan näherte sich dem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum, an dem seine Freunde saßen, nachdem er aus seinem Nachsitzen gescheucht worden war. Als diese seine Anwesenheit bemerkten, unterbrachen sie schlagartig ihre Unterhaltung. Dies blieb von Nathan nicht unbemerkt, doch er sagte nichts.

Er setzte sich in den freien Sessel. Für einen unangenehmen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bevor er sich entschloss, das Eis zu brechen. »Worüber habt ihr geredet?«, fragte er.

Die beiden Jungen sahen einander an. Andy sagte: »Wir haben über das Quidditch-Spiel diskutiert.«

Nathan schaute von Andy zu Kevin. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. »Was ist damit?«, fragte er dann.

»Oh, dieselben Sachen, über die wir schon früher diskutiert haben, du weißt schon«, sagte Andy mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. »Ich glaube nicht, dass die Slytherins eine Chance gegen uns haben!«

»Genau!«, stimmte Kevin zu.

Nathan schaute die beiden noch einmal an, bevor er die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ. »Ich hoffe, wir gewinnen«, sagte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hätte schwören können, dass er Kevin seufzen hörte.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Quidditch und dann ein wenig über die Hausaufgaben (ein nach Andys Ansicht sehr unerfreuliches Thema). Trotz der lebhaften Unterhaltung wurde Nathan langsam schläfrig. Nach seinem dritten aufeinanderfolgenden Gähnen verkündete er: »Ich bin ein wenig müde. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen.« Er stand auf. »Gute Nacht.«

Seine Freunde erwiderten seinen Gute Nacht-Gruß, und Nathan stieg die Treppe hinauf. Auf der obersten Stufe drehte er sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und sah Andy und Kevin miteinander über irgendetwas flüstern. Er verengte seine Augen. _Merkwürdig, _dachte er. Seine Freunde verheimlichten ihm etwas; er konnte es spüren. Doch gerade jetzt würde er gar nichts herausfinden; er war einfach viel zu müde dafür. Er würde morgen dahinterkommen. Er würde die Beiden im Auge behalten.

Am nächsten Morgen benahmen sie sich so, als würde überhaupt nichts vor sich gehen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück und danach in die Kerker zu ihrem Unterricht in Zaubertränke. Die Hälfte der Schüler befand sich bereits im Klassenraum, als sie dort eintrafen. Sie gingen zu ihren üblichen Plätzen und warten auf Professor Snape.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Der Meister der Zaubertränke stürmte in den Raum und zog Gryffindor sofort Punkte ab, weil Josie genau in diesem Moment nicht auf ihrem Platz saß. Diese Aktion veranlasste jeden Einzelnen, sich für den Rest des Unterrichts still zu verhalten.

Nathan war über Professor Snapes Gebaren überrascht. _Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?, _dachte er und beobachte den grüblerischen Mann, der an seinem Schreibtisch an vorderster Front des Raumes saß und an den Aufsätzen arbeitete. Nathan hatte seinen Zaubertrank wie üblich früher beendet als seine Mitschüler und nutzte die restliche Zeit des Unterrichts, um den Zaubertränkemeister zu beobachten.

Andy schaute von seinem Kessel auf und bemerkte, wie Nathan Snape beobachtete. Er stieß Kevin, der neben ihm arbeitete, mit dem Ellbogen an, und brachte ihn damit beinahe dazu, ein ganzes Stück Gänseblümchenwurzel anstelle der vorgeschriebenen Scheibe in seinen Kessel fallen zu lassen. »Was ist los mit dir?«, fragte Kevin in einem gezischten Flüstern, verärgert über die Störung. Andy deutete einfach nur mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung seines Kopfes auf Nathan. Kevin folgte seinem Blick und nickte.

Die Unterrichtsstunde endete mit einem Gesamtverlust von zwanzig Punkten für Gryffindor. Nathan äußerte sich darüber, als er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ansteuerte. »Worüber war Professor Snape derartig verärgert?«

Kevin und Andy sahen einander wieder in dieser sonderbaren Art und Weise an.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, antwortete Andy.

»Wenn du es nicht weißt, wie sollten wir es dann wissen?«, sagte Kevin mit einem Achselzucken.

_Was sollte das denn bitte schön heißen?,_ fragte sich Nathan. Seine Freunde benahmen sich immer eigenartiger, und er wusste immer noch nicht, weshalb. Er ignorierte die merkwürdige Antwort und betrat Professor Lupins Klassenzimmer.

Dieser Unterricht verlief reibungslos. Jetzt, da Professor Lupin wieder unterrichtete, war auch die Klasse wieder zurück in ihrer normalen Gangart. Am Ende der Stunde hörte Nathan seinen Professor sagen: »Nathan, auf ein Wort, wenn ich bitten darf.«

Nathan schaute zu seinen Freunden. Die bestätigten mit einem Nicken, dass sie auf dem Korridor auf ihn warten würden und verließen zusammen mit den anderen Schülern den Klassenraum. Nathan näherte sich Professor Lupins Schreibtisch. »Ja, Sir?«

»Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben, während ich nicht anwesend war«, sagte Lupin.

Nathan senkte seinen Kopf. »Ich bin in den Wald gegangen, obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht durfte. Ich habe Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, Sir.«

»So habe ich gehört«, sagte der Werwolf. »Ich habe ebenfalls gehört, dass Sie auf der Suche nach Einhörnern in den Wald gegangen sind, und dass Sie dies nur gemacht haben, um Professor Snape zu beeindrucken und einige Hauspunkte von ihm zu bekommen. Ist das richtig?«

»Ja, Sir. In gewisser Weise«, gestand Nathan. »Sind Sie böse auf mich?«

»Nein, ich bin nicht böse auf Sie. Ein wenig enttäuscht vielleicht, aber nicht böse. Wir haben zuvor über Professor Snape gesprochen und ich dachte, dass Sie verstanden hätten, dass er hartes Arbeiten nicht auf die gleiche Weise anerkennt, wie andere Lehrer dies tun.«

»Ich verstehe es. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, Sir«, sagte Nathan. »Ich werde nie mehr so etwas Dummes machen.«

»Es freut mich, das zu hören.« Lupin nickte zufrieden. »Das war alles, was ich von Ihnen hören wollte. Ich glaube, Ihre Freunde warten draußen auf Sie.« Er drückte Nathans Schulter als Ausdruck seiner Zuneigung und begleitete er ihn zur Tür. »Wenn Ihnen irgendetwas Sorgen bereitet, möchte ich, dass Sie zu mir kommen. Und versuchen Sie, sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, wenn Vollmond ist«, fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Nathan nickte und verließ den Klassenraum. Am Ende des Korridors traf er auf seine Freunde. Sie flüsterten schon wieder miteinander und hielten damit inne, sobald sie sahen, dass Nathan sich ihnen näherte. Sie gingen zum Mittagessen, und Nathan rührte nicht an dem Thema.

Während des Nachmittagsunterrichts waren alle drei durch ihre praktische Arbeit abgelenkt, die für Kräuterkunde erforderlich war, doch diese Ablenkung war vorüber, als sie den Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei betraten. Es war ausgeschlossen, sich in diesem Unterricht nicht gelangweilt zu fühlen, und während die Mehrheit der Schüler schlief, machte Nathan sich Gedanken über all das nach, was vor sich ging, speziell über das eigenartige Verhalten seiner Freunde und von Professor Snape.

Der Unterricht war für diesen Tag beendet. Das Abendessen war köstlich und am Ende der Mahlzeit trennte sich das Trio in der Eingangshalle. Kevin und Andy gingen hinauf in die Bibliothek, während Nathan die Treppen hinabstieg, die zu den Kerkern und zu einem weiteren Nachsitzen führten.

»Schrubben Sie diese Kessel«, sagte Professor Snape, sobald Nathan sein Klassenzimmer betrat.

Nathan seufzte über diesen Rückschritt hinsichtlich der Aufgabe für sein Nachsitzen. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, weitere Zutaten vorzubereiten oder irgendetwas in dieser Art zu machen, aber war nun stattdessen wieder beim Säubern schmutziger Kessel angelangt.

Er versuchte später an diesem Abend, Professor Snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, entschied sich jedoch dafür, für heute aufzugeben, nachdem er einige äußerst garstige Antworten von seinem Lehrer bekommen hatte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war nicht in einer seiner besten Stimmungen, wie Nathan bereits seit dem Zaubertrankunterricht an diesem Morgen vermutet hatte.

Unter den gegebenen Umständen verließ er nach ein paar Stunden harter Arbeit den Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo er auf seine Freunde traf. Sie stellten keine Fragen über sein Nachsitzen; vielleicht aufgrund der Menge an Hausaufgaben, die sie am nächsten Morgen abgeben mussten.

Am nächsten Tag erschien alles normal. Frühstück, Zauberkunst, Flugstunden (was sich als ein wirklich unterhaltsamer Unterricht herausstellte), Mittagessen, Verwandlung, Hausaufgaben, Abendessen und Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape.

An diesem Abend hatte Professor Snape ihm aufgetragen, im Vorratsraum zu arbeiten – allein. Er hatte nur die notwendige Zeit aufgewendet, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erklären, und hatte dann den Raum in Richtung des Klassenzimmers verlassen.

Nathan hatte es bereits geschafft, eine Inventarliste von der Hälfte der Zaubertrankzutaten anzufertigen, als er Professor Snapes Stimme hörte, der ihm von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, an dem er saß, zurief, dass sein Nachsitzen für diesen Abend beendet sei.

Mit seinen vielen Rollen Pergament voller Notizen in der Hand kehrte er in das Klassenzimmer zurück und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch des Zaubertränkemeisters stehen. »Ich bin bei der Hälfte der Inventur. Ich schätze, dass ich morgen fertig werde«, sagte er und übergab dem Professor seine Notizen.

Professor Snape las die Notizen durch und war beeindruckt von der Menge an detaillierten Informationen, die sie beinhalteten, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck keinerlei Emotionen zeigte. »Ja«, sagte er schlicht.

Nathan drehte sich zum Gehen um, hielt dann jedoch inne. »Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Sie etwas frage, Sir?«

»Haben Sie nicht just in diesem Augenblick ohnehin bereits gefragt?«, konterte Professor Snape.

Nathan schmunzelte. »Ich glaube, das habe ich«, gab er zu. »Was ist dieser grüne, unbeschriftete Zaubertrank in dem kleinen Holzkistchen, das auf dem obersten Regal im Vorratsraum steht?«, fragte er dann.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Zaubertränkemeisters verfinsterte sich, als er aufstand, um den Tisch herum ging und direkt vor Nathan stehen blieb. »Haben Sie ihn berührt?«, fragte er.

Die Eindringlichkeit seines Professors erschreckte Nathan. »Ich habe die Phiole berührt. Sie war klebrig«, antwortete Nathan.

»Geben Sie mir Ihre Hände«, drängte Snape, und als Nathan dem Professor seine Hände entgegenstreckte, packte dieser sie und untersuchte seine Handflächen.

Diese Bewegung überraschte Nathan nur noch mehr. »Was ist in der Phiole?«, fragte er.

»Haben Sie sie geöffnet?«, fragte Professor Snape, wobei er Nathans Nachfrage ignorierte.

»Ja«, antwortete der Junge schlicht.

Snape schaute im gleichen Moment auf, als er die bejahende Antwort vernahm. Er ließ die Hand los, die seine rechte Hand okkupierte, hielt das Kinn seines Sohnes zwischen zwei Fingern und kippte Nathans Kopf nach oben, um seine Augen zu untersuchen. »Haben Sie irgendetwas davon eingeatmet?«

»Nicht direkt«, sagte Nathan.

Professor Snape verengte seine Augen. Auch die zweite Hand loslassend, die er nach wie vor festhielt, benutzte er seine nun freien Finger, um über die Haut unter den Augen des Jungen zu streichen, wobei er nach Anzeichen von Hautreizung suchte, jedoch nichts fand. »Sie sollten keine Phiolen öffnen, von denen Sie nicht wissen, was sie beinhalten!«, knurrte er dann, entließ Nathan ziemlich unsanft aus seinem Griff und drehte sich sichtlich verärgert von dem Jungen ab.

Dieser Wechsel von Besorgnis zu blindwütigem Ärger, ließ Nathan verwirrt nach Worten ringen. »Ich ... ich habe nicht …« Er zögerte.

»Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mister Granger, für ihren Mangel an gesundem Menschenverstand und mangelnde Vorsicht beim Umgang mit unbekannten Substanzen!«, schnappte Severus. »Sie hätten sich selbst vergiften können!«

Nathan starrte Professor Snape mit offenem Mund sprachlos an._Was zum ..., _dachte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Es war nicht meine Schuld! Die Phiole war unbeschriftet, und ich habe eine Inventarliste angefertigt. Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?«, fragte er verbittert, jetzt verärgert über seinen Professor aufgrund des Verlusts der Hauspunkte.

»Lassen Sie sie stehen, zeigen Sie sie mir, oder fragen Sie mich«, sagte Snape, während er sich umwandte, um seinen Blick auf seinen Sohn zu richten, »aber öffnen Sie sie niemals! Öffnen Sie niemals eine Phiole mit einem Zaubertrank, wenn Sie deren Inhalt nicht kennen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?«

Die Eindringlichkeit in Professor Snapes Augen war verunsichernd. »Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan leise und wandte seinen Blick von den Augen des Professors ab.

Severus drehte Nathan den Rücken zu. »Gehen Sie zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, Mister Granger«, sagte er leise. Als er hörte, wie die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, schloss er seine Augen und rieb mit den Fingern über seine Schläfen.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Das Quidditch-Spiel und … Nachsitzen?


	13. Schärfe

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Edge**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nachsitzen, Freunde und ein Quidditch-Spiel – all dies bringt Severus und Nathan um den Verstand.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** Haley und DeepWater – vielen Dank!

**A/N:** Kapitel Dreizehn :0) Das Quidditch-Spiel und ... Strafarbeiten? Oh, und so viel mehr als das ... :0)

**A/Ü:** Ich kann mich für die Verspätung beim Update nur entschuldigen, doch ich war krank. Sorry!

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.

LG Alea

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 13: Schärfe**

Nathan war erschrocken über Professor Snapes Reaktion darüber, dass er die Phiole mit dem grünen Zaubertrank geöffnet hatte. _Denkt er wirklich, ich würde so unvorsichtig sein, direkt daran zu riechen?,_ überlegte Nathan kopfschüttelnd. _Selbstverständlich nicht! Meine Mutter hat mich Besseres gelehrt!_ Er hatte die Technik verwendet, die ihn Hermione für das Identifizieren von nicht etikettierten Substanzen gelehrt hatte. Er hatte die Phiole geöffnet, mit einer Hand darüber gewedelt und versucht, die Substanz anhand ihres Geruches zu identifizieren. Es war ihm jedoch nicht mehr die Zeit geblieben, dies seinem Professor zu erklären. Er war schon wieder aus den Kerkern hinausgescheucht worden.

Er seufzte. Der Mann war unmöglich! Nichts war auch nur annähernd gut genug für ihn. Immer war da etwas, das Nathan falsch machte, ganz egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte; und er unternahm wirklich sehr große Anstrengungen. _Möglicherweise zu große_, sann Nathan. Langsam wurde er dieses Nachsitzens müde – und auch des Umgangs mit Professor Snape. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich die Schulleiterin aufsuchen und fragen, ob er sein Nachsitzen bei einem anderen Lehrer abbüßen könne, wie seine Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte.

Doch dann dachte er daran, über was Professor Snape Informationen besaß – die Identität seines Vaters – und ergab sich mit einem weiteren Seufzer in sein Schicksal. Wenn er irgendwelche Informationen vom Meister der Zaubertränke erhalten wollte, würde er die Strafarbeiten mit ihm fortsetzen und noch stärker versuchen müssen, Professor Snape zum Reden zu veranlassen.

Er erreichte das Portrait der Fetten Dame, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass er Professor McGonagall nicht aufsuchen würde. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wärmer als die Korridore und viel wärmer als die Kerker. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum und fanden Kevin und Andy in einer Ecke, über Pergamente von Hausaufgaben gebeugt, die er vor Tagen beendet hatte.

Er schlich sich so vorsichtig wie möglich von hinten an den Tisch heran und sagte mit einer leicht erhöhten Stimmlage: »Ich bin zurück!«

Beide Jungen sprangen erschrocken von ihren Sitzplätzen auf.

»Bei Merlin!«, zischte Andy.

»Du meine Güte, Nathan! Warum hast du das getan?«, fragte Kevin empört.

Nathan, grinsend vor Belustigung, setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. »Ihr wart gerade so in Eure Arbeit versunken; da konnte ich nicht widerstehen«, sagte er einfach, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

»Das ist nicht lustig«, murmelte Andy und wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

Kevin schaute Nathan noch immer verärgert an, der immer breiter lächelte. Aber sein Lächeln verging ihm, als er merkte, dass Kevin ihn jetzt misstrauisch studierte. »Was ist?«, fragte Nathan.

»Nichts, nur, hör' auf damit, dich so aufzuführen«, antwortete Kevin, seine Augen bereits wieder auf das Pergament gerichtet, das seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz enthielt.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. »Wie was?«

»Wie S—« sagte Kevin, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

»Wie ein dummes Kind«, beendete Andy den Satz und funkelte Kevin dabei an.

Nathan beobachtete ihr Verhalten aufmerksam. »Was wolltest du gerade sagen, Kevin?«, fragte er ernsthaft.

»Genau das, was Andy sagte; hör auf, ein dummes Gör zu sein!«

Nathan seufzte. Er dachte, er könne sich in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde entspannen, doch er war offensichtlich im Irrtum. Dieses Geheimnis, das sie vor ihm wahrten, diese merkwürdigen Blicke … Nathan stand abrupt auf und verließ verärgert den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es wäre besser für ihn, allein zu sein.

* * *

Severus lag auf seinem Bett und dachte an die Ereignisse dieser letzten Tage. _Verfluchter Junge! Verfluchtes Portrait!_ Als sein Sohn sich nach dem grünen Zaubertrank erkundigt hatte, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt; als der Junge gesagt hatte, dass die Phiole sich klebrig anfühlte, war er besorgt gewesen und unwillkürlich aufgesprungen, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken; und als dieser leichtsinnige Gryffindor gesagt hatte, er habe es eingeatmet, hatte sein Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Doch es war zum Glück nichts geschehen, und er verspürte Erleichterung.

Und all diese Gefühle störten ihn gewaltig.

Doch noch ärgerlicher als das, was er vorher im Klassenraum empfunden hatte, war, wie er sich im Augenblick fühlte. Er wollte Nathan durchchecken, ob er wirklich in Ordnung war. »Verfluchter Junge!«, platzte er heraus. Wie konnte dieser Gryffindor sein Leben derartig verändern? Er verbot sich allerdings trotzdem, zu ihm zu gehen.

Severus verließ sein Bett. Er würde nicht so bald schlafen können, also konnte er ebenso gut Kontrollgänge im Schloss unternehmen und Punkte von vom Pech verfolgten Schülern abziehen. Er zog wieder seine schwarzen Roben an und verließ seine Wohnung.

Er wanderte durch die Korridore und schaute an jede für Unfug bekannte Stelle. Er befand sich im obersten Stockwerk und drehte sich gerade herum, um in die Kerker hinunterzusteigen, als er Schritte hörte. Er wich in eine im Schatten liegende Ecke zurück und wartete – süffisant grinsend – darauf, dass der unglückselige Schüler die Stelle passieren würde, wo er stand, doch sobald er sah, wer da kam, verschwand sein Grinsen.

Nathan war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, anscheinend allein. Wie Severus bemerkte, schien er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Der Professor machte sich nicht bemerkbar, sondern folgte ihm stattdessen.

Sie gingen durch einige Korridore, wobei Nathan zu keinem Zeitpunkt die finstere Gestalt bemerkte, die ihm folgte. Der Junge blieb vor einem Fenster mit Ausblick auf den See stehen, der den schwachen Mondschein reflektierte. Severus stand einige Schritte dahinter und betrachtete seinen Sohn.

Er beobachtete, wie der Junge auf dem Fensterbrett saß, und runzelte die Stirn. _Was macht er hier? Und nach der Sperrstunde noch dazu?,_ überlegte er. Als Nathan keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass er in absehbarer Zeit in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen würde, machte Severus auf sich aufmerksam.

Aufgeschreckt stand Nathan unbeholfen auf.

»Es ist nach der Sperrstunde, Mister Granger. Was machen Sie außerhalb Gryffindors?«, fragte Severus.

»Ich war gerade dabei zurückzugehen, Sir«, antwortete Nathan.

»Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor.«

Nathan seufzte und senkte seinen Kopf.

»Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten«, sagte Snape nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens. Nathan sagte nichts, sondern folgte bloß seinem Professor.

Mehrere Korridore später raffte Nathan seinen ganzen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und fragte: »Werden Sie mir noch mehr Nachsitzen auferlegen, Sir?«

Nathans Stimme war teilnahmslos, wie Severus bemerkte. »Sie haben noch einige Strafarbeiten vor sich, und diese werden auch mit der Bestrafung für diesen Verstoß verrechnet.« Er nahm wahr, wie der Junge seufzte, doch dann als Zustimmung nickte. Er blieb wachsam.

Nathan schien zu sich darüber bewusst zu werden, dass sein Professor ihn musterte; und er begann, sich deshalb unbehaglich zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich im Augenblick auch miserabel. Es schien, dass seine Pläne, der beste Schüler zu werden, um sich in Hogwarts zu unterscheiden, nichts als Illusionen waren. Seine Freunde hatten Geheimnisse vor ihm, er brachte sich dauernd selbst in Schwierigkeiten, und er konnte Professor Snape nicht dazu bringen, seine Bemühungen anzuerkennen …

Severus beobachtete die vor sich hin brütende Gestalt seines Sohnes. _Was geht hier vor?,_ wunderte er sich. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie so erlebt. Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

»Warum wandern Sie nach der Sperrstunde im Schloss herum, Mister Granger?«, fragte Professor Snape.

Nathans Zögern blieb von Severus nicht unbemerkt. »Ich hatte keinerlei Hausaufgaben und all meine Freunde waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, also entschied ich, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen, es tut mir leid«, brachte Nathan fertig zu antworten.

Der Junge war ein überzeugender Lügner, doch er würde mehr als das benötigten, um Severus zu überzeugen, der seine Augen verengte. Er sagte nichts, aber seine Sorgen wurden nicht geringer. Vor der nächsten Fackel, die aufloderte, als sie den Korridor weiter entlang gingen, hielt Severus Nathan fest und befahl, »Sehen Sie mich an«, und nahm das Gesicht seines Sohnes zwischen seine langen Hände.

Professor Snape suchte in Nathans Augen nach Anzeichen von Auswirkungen des grünen Zaubertrankes und fand nur die normale Schwärze, die er von seinen eigenen Augen kannte. Es reizte ihn, hinter jene Augen zu schauen, sich Zugang zu Nathans Gedanken zu verschaffen, doch er hielt sich selbst zurück. Es wäre kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn Nathan, der schließlich Hermiones Sohn war, durchschaute, was er da tat, wenn er Legilimentik gegen ihn einsetzte. So ließ er vom Gesicht seines Sohnes ab und begann weiterzugehen.

Nathan folgte ihm eine Weile schweigend. Er war von Professor Snapes Handeln verwirrt. _Ist er noch immer wegen des grünen Zaubertrankes besorgt?,_ dachte er. Auch wenn es unmöglich klang, genau das war es – Professor Snape war um ihn besorgt. Diese grüne Substanz musste sehr gefährlich sein.

»Ist der grüne Zaubertrank derartig gefährlich, Sir?«, fragte Nathan; Neugier zu zeigen, war ein Teil seines Wesens.

Severus hatte nur einen flüchtigen Seitenblick für ihn übrig. »Ja, ist er«, sagte er einfach, und wieder breitete sich zwischen ihnen Stille aus, während sie weitergingen.

Beim Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, blieb Professor Snape stehen und wartete darauf, dass Nathan das Passwort nannte. Das Portrait, das den Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gewährte, schwang auf; und Nathan war einen Schritt von diesem entfernt, als er sich halb herumdrehte und sagte: »Danke, Professor Snape. Sie passen immer auf uns auf. Ich bin froh, Sie hier als Lehrer zu haben«, und betrat den Raum.

Die Fette Dame war die Einzige, die einen sprachlosen Snape erlebte.

* * *

Am folgenden Morgen warteten Andy und Kevin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Nathan, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie sahen ihn die Treppe hinunterkommen, die von den Schlafsälen herunterführte, und als er in Hörweite war, begann Andy, ihn für seine Verspätung zu necken. Dann senkte er seine Stimme und hörte gänzlich zu sprechen auf. Nathan war gerade an ihnen vorbeigegangen, ohne ihrer Anwesenheit überhaupt Beachtung zu schenken.

Nathan ignorierte ihre ungläubigen Blicke und ging weiter zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er hatte genug! Wenn sie Dinge vor ihm geheim halten wollten – in Ordnung. Nur sollte man von ihm dann nicht erwarten, dass er weiterhin mit ihnen befreundet sein würde. Er war allein besser dran!

Er betrat die Große Halle und nahm an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches Platz, an der sie normalerweise saßen. Es saß niemand neben ihm oder ihm gegenüber; er war allein. Nathan seufzte, bevor er mit seinem Frühstück begann.

Einige Minuten später hörte er – noch bevor er sie sah – wie die zwei Jungen sich dem Tisch näherten. Sie schauten zu ihm herüber; er konnte es spüren. Doch er hatte sich gestern Abend Klarheit über seine Gefühle verschafft. Wenn sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprachen und ihm spitze Bemerkungen ins Gesicht sagten, die er nicht verstand, dann brauchte er sie nicht.

* * *

Severus hörte Minerva zu und beobachtete die Große Halle, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte, als er Nathan hereinkommen sah. Der Junge war alleine und ging entschlossen zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Er fuhr damit fort, Nathan zu beobachten, der sich selbst bediente, als sei es Pflicht und nicht Hunger, und er kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er wusste, dass der Junge nicht durch den Zaubertrank beeinflusst sein konnte; er hatte es zweimal überprüft und keine sichtbaren Auswirkungen gefunden. _Was war es dann?,_ dachte er.

Severus drehte sich für einen Moment herum, um der Schulleiterin, die irgendetwas von ihm wissen wollte, zu antworten, und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die Schüler richtete, sah er, wie Kevin und Andy die Große Halle betraten. Severus beobachtete, wie sie dort hinüber schauten, wo Nathan saß, und sah, wie sie sich ihren üblichen Plätzen am Tisch zuwandten, während sie Nathan ansahen und miteinander flüsterten. Er beobachtete Nathan, um seine Reaktion darauf mitzubekommen, doch es gab keine. Sein Sohn ignorierte seine Freunde mit Absicht. Verwundert darüber hob er eine Augenbraue. _Aber warum?,_ grübelte er.

Severus kämpfte darum, sich wieder auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht seine Sache, sich darum zu kümmern, ob der Junge Freunde hatte oder nicht. Die Überwachung seiner Gesundheit, so glaubte er, war seine Pflicht, nach seinem gesellschaftlichen Leben zu sehen jedoch nicht! Wenn er sich ausschloss, um ein Einzelgänger zu sein und entschied, sieben Jahre allein zu verbringen, so war dies nicht sein Problem.

Er aß ein paar Bissen von seinem Rührei, wobei er seine Gabel mit mehr Kraft, als notwendig war, führte. Severus schien nicht dazu fähig zu sein, sich auf noch etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Wenn sein Sohn sich im gleichen Raum wie er selbst befand, wurde der Junge zum Zentrum seines Interesses. _Verdammt sei der Bengel!,_ schalt er sich im Stillen heftig.

Für den Rest seiner Mahlzeit gelang es ihm zu vermeiden, zu Nathan hinüberzusehen. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ mit wallenden schwarzen Roben die Große Halle, jedoch nicht ohne Andy und Kevin wütend anzufunkeln, als er am Gryffindor-Tisch vorüberging.

* * *

Nathan bemerkte den Meister der Zaubertränke nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf zwei Jungen gerichtet, die einige Stühle von ihm entfernt saßen. Er beobachtete sie, ohne sein Tun zu verraten, und ohne dass ihre Augen sich je trafen.

Er beendete sein Frühstück und ging schnell in Richtung der Tür, wobei er abermals ignorierte, dass Kevin seinen Namen rief.

Während des Unterrichts saß Nathan so weit von den beiden entfernt, wie er konnte. Langsam wurde dieses Verhalten auch von einigen anderen Schülern wahrgenommen, wie er wusste. Aber er war dabei, seine Position deutlich zu machen, und es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob die Leute dies bemerkten. Er spürte, dass ihn von rechts Augen beobachteten und sah, dass Devon Malfoy mehr Interesse an ihm zu haben schien, als an dem, was Professor Flitwick sagte. Nathan starrte ihn ungerührt an, bis der Slytherin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zuwandte.

So blieb es den ganzen Tag. Die Menschen sahen ihn an, als erblickten sie ihn zum ersten Mal, und sie schauten auch Kevin und Andy auf die gleiche Weise an. Die beiden hatten während des Mittagessens versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er hatte sie abermals ignoriert und es abgelehnt, ihren Entschuldigungen zuzuhören. Jetzt würden sie lernen, keine Sachen vor ihm geheim zu halten. Wenn sie seine Freunde sein wollten, würden sie dies verstehen müssen!

Am Ende des Unterrichtstages wollte er nicht zurück nach Gryffindor gehen, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, sondern. bevorzugte die Stille der Bibliothek. Er arbeitete an dem in Verwandlung aufgegebenen Aufsatz, las erneut das Kapitel über saisonale magische Pflanzen des Winters für Kräuterkunde und hatte sonst nichts zu tun. Er hätte normalerweise diese Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbracht, jetzt aber musste er etwas anderes finden, mit dem er sich zwischen dem Abendessen und dem bevorstehenden Nachsitzen beschäftigen konnte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an den grünen Zaubertrank. Er war nach wie vor davon fasziniert. _Was war in dieser Phiole?,_ dachte er erneut. Wenn er schon in der Bibliothek war, konnte er seine Zeit auch dazu verwenden, nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen, um welche Substanz es sich dabei handeln könnte. Nathan stand von dem Tisch an der Rückseite der Bibliothek auf und ging zur Abteilung für Zaubertränke hinüber.

Es gab eine unermessliche Anzahl von Büchern zu diesem Thema. Er dachte darüber nach, wo er beginnen sollte. Nachdem er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass der grüne Zaubertrank definitiv ein Gift war, begann er damit, Bücher aus den Regalen auszuwählen, die laut ihrem Titel mit diesem Thema zu tun hatten.

Versunken in die interessante Lektüre, verpasste Nathan das Abendessen und hatte gerade noch Zeit, einige der Bücher, die er ausgewählt hatte, auszuleihen, und schnell zu den Kerkern zu laufen. Er war fünf Minuten zu spät.

»Sie sind zu spät, Mister Granger. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor«, hörte er, kaum dass er die Tür öffnete. Professor Snape hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihn anzusehen, während er die Punkte abzog.

»Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich war in der Bibliothek und habe völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren«, entschuldigte Nathan sich.

Professor Snape schaute ihn daraufhin an und musterte Nathan während eines kurzen Momentes, bevor er sich wieder dem widmete, was immer er gerade an Arbeit erledigte. »Sie können das beenden, was Sie gestern begonnen haben«, sagte Professor Snape. »Und öffnen Sie dieses Mal _keine_ Phiolen«, betonte er und sah Nathan erneut an. »Ich möchte nicht Ihre Mutter über Ihren Tod informieren müssen«, fügte er hinzu, sichtlich verärgert über den Gedanken.

»Sie könnten stattdessen natürlich auch meinen Vater informieren«, murmelte Nathan kaum hörbar, während er zum Vorratsraum ging, um die Inventur fortzusetzen.

Professor Snape schien es dennoch gehört zu haben. »Was haben Sie gesagt?«, fragte er.

Nathan blieb stehen und drehte sich herum, um Professor Snape anzusehen. »Ich sagte …«, er zögerte und dachte, dass dies die Gelegenheit für ihn sein könnte zu fragen.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte ihn jetzt, in Erwartung einer Antwort, stirnrunzelnd an.

»Ich sagte, dass Sie meinen Vater stattdessen informieren könnten, Sir.« Nathan war schließlich ein Gryffindor.

Er hielt dem Starren von Professor Snape stand. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen ihnen.

»Weitere fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Mister Granger.«

Nathan wandte seinen Blick nicht von Snapes Augen ab, in der Hoffnung darauf, dass sein Professor mehr sagen würde.

Professor Snape verengte seine Augen. »Ich glaube, Sie haben eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen, Mister Granger. Worauf warten Sie?«, sagte der Tränkemeister, sichtlich verärgert.

Nathan biss auf seine Unterlippe. _Soll ich ihn fragen?,_ grübelte er. Er konnte erkennen, dass Professor Snape am Ende seiner Geduld war. Er atmete einmal tief durch, doch – noch einmal genauer darüber nachdenkend – entschied er sich dafür, nicht zu fragen. »Auf nichts, Sir«, sagte er stattdessen und drehte sich zum Vorratsraum um. _Es ist nicht der richtige Moment_, dachte er.

Severus beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, wie der Junge den Vorratsraum betrat. _Was spielt er für ein Spiel?_ Er versuchte zu verstehen, was sich gerade hier ereignet hatte. _Weiß er irgendetwas?_ Er wusste, dass der Junge nichts über seinen Vater wusste – richtig?

Er schaute wieder auf das Buch, in dem er las, nahm jedoch die Worte auf der Seite nicht wirklich wahr. Sein Kopf war voller Fragen ohne Antworten, und er hasste es, wenn er nicht völlig verstand, was vor sich ging. Severus wollte den Jungen an den Armen packen und verlangen zu erfahren, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Er knirschte vor Frustration mit den Zähnen; diese Situation wurde unerträglich.

Nachdem er gründlich über die Sache nachgedacht hatte, stand Severus von seinem Schreibtisch auf und betrat den Vorratsraum. Nathan war dabei, die Zutaten zu zählen und nachzuzählen und machte sich auf einem Pergament Notizen. Der Junge bemerkte seine Gegenwart, schaute jedoch nur zu ihm hinüber und wölbte erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. _Muss er das tun?,_ dachte Severus.

»Ich kann sehen, dass Sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht umgebracht haben«, sagte Severus.

Nathan rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Zählen der Salamanderschwänze zu.

»Es wäre höchst lästig, Ihre Mutter weinen zu sehen, wenn ich ihr davon berichten müsste«, sagte Snape, während er genau beobachtete, wie Nathan für einen Moment bei seiner Aufgabe zögerte. »Ich würde es vorziehen, es Ihrem Vater zu erklären, aber dazu müsste ich schon wissen, wer er ist.«

Nathan hatte gänzlich aufgehört zu arbeiten, wandte jedoch seine Augen nicht von den Salamanderschwänzen ab.

»Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?«, fragte Snape dann.

Nathan schaute mit einem Stirnrunzeln in seine Richtung. »Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht kann«, antwortete er.

»Sie können es nicht? Sind Sie sich sicher?«

»Ich bin mir sicher«, sagte Nathan. »Aber Sie können es«, erklärte er, und seine schwarzen Augen glänzten vor Überzeugung.

_Also, darum geht das Ganze also_, schlussfolgerte Severus im Stillen. »Ich kann Sie nicht arbeiten sehen, Mister Granger«, schnappte er und sah die Frustration, die auf Nathans Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Der Junge nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf, jedoch ohne die Anmut und die Vorsicht, mit denen er vorher zugange gewesen war, wie Severus bemerkte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke drehte ihm mit einem Rauschen der Roben den Rücken zu, um den Raum zu verlassen, als er hörte: »Ist es so schlimm?« Er drehte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Irgendetwas war in diesem Tonfall – Verzweiflung, möglicherweise auch Enttäuschung.

Nathan war noch nicht fertig. »Er muss etwas Schreckliches getan haben. Ist er in Azkaban? Ist das der Grund, warum mir niemand sagt, wer er ist? Er ist ein Monster, oder?«

Das hatte Severus nicht erwartet. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit dafür aufgewendet, mögliche Gründe in Erwägung zu ziehen, die Hermione dazu bewogen hatten, seine Identität vor dem Jungen geheim zu halten, doch jetzt … _Sie wollte nicht, dass Leute meines Schlags ihm zu nahe kommen,_ folgerte er, und ein Stich der Trauer traf sein Herz. Konnte er ihre Entscheidung verurteilen? Er glaubte dies nicht, und Wut brach über ihn herein über das, was er jetzt war und noch mehr über das, was er einstmals gewesen war.

Severus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sagte: »Beenden Sie Ihre verfluchte Aufgabe, Junge, damit ich Sie mir vom Hals schaffen kann!«

* * *

Am nächsten Tag mischte sich die Frustration des letzten Abends mit der Frustration dieses Morgens. Nathan hatte nicht das bekommen, was er von Professor Snape gewollt hatte und – was wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer war – der Meister der Zaubertränke wusste nun von seinen Absichten. Er wollte mit seinen Freunden sprechen, doch er war nicht die Art von Mensch, der seinen Standpunkt aufgab. Er seufzte und ging allein in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

Er spielte mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller, als irgendetwas ihm das Licht nahm, das wegen des schmuddeligen Wetters sowieso schon spärlich war. Er schaute auf und direkt in Kevins Gesicht.

»Warum ignorierst du uns?«, fragte der Junge.

»Was interessiert es dich? Ihr habt damit angefangen!«, erwiderte Nathan.

»Haben wir nicht!«, protestierter Andy, der neben Kevin stand.

»Ihr habt Geheimnisse vor mir. Denkt Ihr, Ihr seid Meister im Verstellen? Ich hab' Neuigkeiten für euch: Ihr seid es nicht«, sagte Nathan und lud seine ganze Frustration auf die Jungen ab.

Sie beobachteten Nathan. Kevin mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung, doch Andy schien …. traurig zu sein.

Nathan sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sie dort stehen, verstummt durch seine Anschuldigungen.

* * *

Nathan war froh darüber, dass es bereits Freitag war; er zählte jetzt die Tage, bis er von seinem Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape befreit sein würde. Nach jenem Mittwoch Abend war er sich sicher, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ihm nicht das Geringste über seinen Vater erzählen würde, und er sah keinen weiteren Grund, noch mehr Zeit mit diesem mürrischen Mann verbringen zu wollen.

Seine Freunde verhielten sich seit jenem Morgen, an dem sie miteinander gestritten hatten, sogar noch merkwürdiger. Nathan hatte sie am Abend zuvor beim Durchblättern seiner Bücher erwischt, der Bücher, in denen er über Gifte gelesen hatte. Andy schien verängstigt zu sein, als er den Schlafsaal betreten hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte Nathan sie gesehen, wie sie heute früh aus dem Büro von Professor Lupin herausgekommen waren; in der Tat war das sehr verdächtig.

Er legte sich nach einem weiteren Abend mit Kesselscheuern auf sein Bett und nahm ein weiteres Buch von seinem Nachttisch. Er las gerade über ein anderes interessantes grünes Gift, als er einen Ausruf hörte; dann traf ihn ein Zauberspruch.

»Was soll das!«, sagte er, sprang von seinem Bett auf und rückte gegen denjenigen vor, der den Zauber geworfen hatte – Kevin.

»Halt ihn fest, Andy!«, hörte er Kevin sagen.

»Bleib' mir vom Hals, Andy«, sagte Nathan und hielt nun seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag. »Was hast du mit mir gemacht?«

»Du verstehst nicht, Nathan. Du warst unter dem _Imperius_-Fluch!«, rief Andy, seine Hände wie zum Schutz vor sich ausgestreckt.

»Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Professor Lupin brachte uns den Gegenfluch bei. Wie fühlst du dich?«, fragte Kevin und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig.

»_Imperius_-Fluch! Bist du verrückt?«, empörte sich Nathan.

Das verwirrte die beiden Gryffindors. »Hör mal, Nathan, Professor Snape hat dich verflucht. Wir haben festgestellt, wie du dich verändert hast Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist frei«, sagte Kevin, als ob er mit einem Fünfjährigen sprechen würde.

»Oh, nun komm schon! War es das, worüber Ihr geflüstert habt?«, Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Ich stehe nicht unter irgendeinem Fluch.«

»Stehst du nicht?«, fragte Andy.

»Nicht mehr«, sagten ein selbstzufriedener Kevin.

»Habe ich nie gestanden. Wie kommt Ihr dazu, so etwas Absurdes zu denken?«, fragte Nathan und schaute von einem zum anderen.

»Du hast dich so sonderbar verhalten, seit du dieses Nachsitzen bei Snape begonnen hast«, erklärte Andy.

»Ja, und es wurde immer schlimmer! Du hast sogar begonnen, dich wie er zu verhalten«, ergänzte Kevin.

»Und dann hast du begonnen, uns zu ignorieren, und wir fanden diese Bücher über Gifte. Es war gruselig«, sagte Andy, und einmal mehr erschien auf seinem Gesicht ein ängstlicher Ausdruck.

Nathans Augen verengten sich. »Ich versuche, den Namen eines grünen Zaubertranks herauszufinden, der in Professor Snapes Vorratsraum nicht beschriftet war. Ich denke, dass es ein Gift ist. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich diese Bücher lese. Dachtest du, ich wollte jemanden vergiften?«

»Eh, ja! Wir dachten, dass Snape dir befehlen würde, genau das zu tun. Hat er das nicht?«, fragte Kevin.

»Selbstverständlich nicht! Wie viele Male muss ich es Euch noch erklären? Professor Snape ist kein böser Zauberer!«, Nathan ärgerte es, dass er sich ständig wiederholen musste.

»Wenn du nicht verflucht wurdest, warum verhältst du dich dann so sonderbar?«, fragte Kevin, der noch nicht überzeugt war.

Nathan seufzte. Er würde erklären müssen, warum er auf das Nachsitzen derartig fokussiert gewesen war. »Hört mal, Jungs, es gibt da etwas, was ich Euch erklären muss«, sagte er leise. »Professor Snape besitzt Informationen über etwas, das ich schon seit sehr langer Zeit versucht habe, herauszufinden.«

»Informationen über was?«, fragte Andy neugierig.

Nathan seufzte erneut. Dieses war sein am allerwenigsten favorisierter Teil der Geschichte. »Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater ist.«

»Du hast uns das nie gesagt«, sagte Kevin und setzte sich auf das nächstgelegene Bett.

»Das habe ich nicht, weil ich darüber nicht sprechen mag«, gab Nathan zu.

»Das ist traurig«, sagte Andy und setzte sich neben Kevin.

»Professor Snape scheint seine Identität zu kennen«, erzählte Nathan weiter, »aber er wollte es mir nicht sagen.« Nathan lief vor seinen Freunden einen Graben in den Steinfußboden. »Jedermann scheint es zu wissen. Meine Mum weiß es – selbstverständlich – und ich glaube, dass Onkel Harry es ebenfalls weiß; jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass außerdem Professor Snape es weiß, aber niemand will es mir sagen!«, beendete er verbittert seine Ausführung.

Seine Freunde wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Nathan setzte sich frustriert auf sein Bett.

Andy durchbrach das Schweigen: »Hast du ihn gefragt?«

»Ja«, antwortete Nathan einfach.

»Und …«, ermunterte Kevin ihn.

»Er wurde ärgerlich und behandelt mich seitdem wie einen Schwachkopf.«

»Es tut mir leid, Nathan«, sagte Andy und streckte eine Hand aus, um seinen Freund zu trösten.

* * *

Snape beobachtete, wie Nathan mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau die Große Halle betrat. Anscheinend hatten sie sich wieder zusammengerauft, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Er bemerkte, dass Nathan noch immer ein wenig blasser als sonst zu sein schien, aber das würde vergehen, nun, da er wieder Freunde hatte.

Er hatte entschieden, dass er mit Nathan nichts zu tun haben wollte, nachdem die schreckliche Erkenntnis dieser Nacht bei ihm ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Hermione hatte den Jungen von ihm ferngehalten, weil sie nicht wünschte, dass Nathan wusste, dass sein Vater ein kaltblütiger Mörder und ein Ex-Todesser war. Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf.

Severus verspürte keinerlei Lust, bei dem Quidditch-Spiel zugegen zu sein, doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Slytherin spielte gegen Gryffindor, und als Hauslehrer musste er sich blicken lassen und Interesse vortäuschen.

Als er das Quidditch-Spielfeld erreichte, suchte Severus seinen üblichen Platz auf der Zuschauertribüne auf, wo die Lehrer immer saßen. Er war – wie üblich – zu früh, nur, um zu vermeiden, mit völlig überdrehten Schülern zusammenzustoßen.

Er beobachtete, wie sich die Tribünen mit Grün, Silber, Rot und Gold füllten, als eine kleine Gruppe seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Lupin näherte sich zusammen mit einem rothaarigen Mann – Ronald Weasley. Dies war keine Überraschung. Weasley besuchte immer an den Quidditch-Spielen, so ärgerlich, wie dies war. Doch dieses Mal waren sie nicht allein; sie hatten eine Gruppe von aufgeregten Gryffindors bei sich.

Severus beobachtete seinen Sohn, der sich lebhaft mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, während sie Weasley und Lupin dorthin folgten, wo er saß.

»Guten Morgen, Severus«, grüßte Lupin.

Severus nickte.

»Hallo, Snape, wie kommt Ihre Mannschaft dieses Jahr ohne Frein und Maison zurecht? Sie haben letztes Jahr die ganze Last der Slytherins auf ihren Schultern getragen. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, denken Sie nicht?«, stichelte Ron.

»Gryffindor wird nicht gewinnen, selbst wenn wir sie allein durch Besen ersetzen würden«, sagte Severus und lächelte den jetzt verärgerten Weasley spöttisch an.

»Wir werden sehen«, sagte Ron. »Nathan? Willst du nicht bei uns sitzen?«

Nathan zögerte und schaute auf Professor Snape.

»Komm 'rüber!«, sagte Ron, packte ihn an den Roben und zog Nathan zu sich herunter, damit er sich neben ihn setzte. »Ihr auch, Jungs! Wenn Ihr Freunde von Nathan seid, seid Ihr auch meine Freunde.«

Andy schien begierig darauf zu sein, zu bleiben, da Ron einer seiner Lieblings-Quidditch-Spieler war, doch Kevin fühlte sich nicht derartig wohl dabei. »Ich weiß nicht so recht«, sagte er.

»Ach, komm schon, Kevin«, bettelte Andy.

»In Ordnung«, stimmte Kevin zu. Nathan lächelte.

Das Spiel begann, und Gryffindor punktete zuerst, sehr zu Rons Freude und zu Severus' Ärger. »Das ist nur der Anfang, Snape«, stichelte Ron. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, doch er beobachtete Nathan aus den Augenwinkeln; er grinste.

Das Spiel nahm seinen Fortgang und Slytherin ging auf der Anzeigetafel in Führung. »Es scheint, als hätten Sie mal wieder die Kutsche vor die Thestrale gespannt, Weasley«, verspottete Severus ihn.

»Schaun wir mal, wer den Snitch fängt, Snape«, erwiderte Ron.

Severus ließ ganz kurz seine Augen dorthin wandern, wo Nathan sich jetzt wieder hingesetzt hatte. Der Junge schien nicht sonderlich am Spiel interessiert zu sein, sondern hatte stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Weasley gerichtet. Nathan schien von der Begeisterung des rothaarigen Mannes für das Spiel fasziniert zu sein. Sein Sohn hatte viel Spaß. _Ausgerechnet mit Weasley_, fügte er im Geiste hinzu.

Auf dem Spielfeld flogen beide Sucher hinter dem Snitch her. Der kleine geflügelte Ball war von den Spielern nahe der Stelle entdeckt worden, wo sie saßen. Weasleys Schrei, als er ihn erblickte, hatte Snape zusammenzucken lassen.

Er beobachtete seinen Sohn nun offen, jetzt, da jedermann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spiel gerichtet hatte. Der Junge hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Severus nur als verkappt amüsiert beschreiben konnte, und er selbst veränderte seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck in eine kalte ausdruckslose Miene. Nathans Amüsiertheit war nicht auf die fliegenden Besen gerichtet, sondern auf einen aufgeregten Weasley, und das ärgerte ihn.

Gryffindors Sucher hatte den Goldenen Snitch gefangen. Weasley jubelte. Nathan lächelte, während er den Freund seiner Mutter beobachtete, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit zur anderen Seite wandte und feststellte, dass Professor Snape ihn anstarrte. Da grinste er.

»Haben Sie das Spiel genossen, Sir?«, fragte Nathan, immer noch grinsend.

»Sie?«, stellte Professor Snape die Gegenfrage.

»Gryffindor hat gewonnen«, antwortete Nathan.

»Haben sie das wirklich?«, fragte Severus und wölbte seine Augenbrauen.

Nathan schaute bei diesen Worten nochmals auf die Anzeigetafel. Sie zeigte zweihundertfünfzig für Gryffindor gegen einhundertsiebzig für Slytherin. Er sah zurück zu seinem Professor und rollte seine Augen, als er sah, wie der Mann schmunzelte. Professor Snape hatte ihn erwischt.

»Versuchen Sie, das nächste Spiel wirklich zu verfolgen, Mister Granger«, sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke, als er seinen Platz verließ und zum Schloss zurückging.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die gerunzelte Stirn des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

* * *

Hermione lag vor dem Kamin und schaute auf das flackernde Feuer. Ihr Geist spielte ihr letztes Gespräch mit Harry noch einmal durch. Gestern Nachmittag hatte der Auror sie an der Universität besucht und um einen Gefallen gebeten.

»Hermione, ich würde nicht hier sein, wenn ich nicht deine Hilfe benötigte«, hatte Harry gesagt.

»Harry, ich bin Chemikerin und keine Meisterin der Zaubertränke. Du solltest dir jemanden Qualifizierteren suchen«, hatte sie ihm spitz erklärt.

»Ich will nicht Snape, Hermione. Vergiss es!«, hatte Harry gesagt, während sich seine Augen bei Hermiones versteckter Andeutung verengten.

»Ach, werd' erwachsen, Harry!«, hatte sie ihn gerügt. »Kannst du diese kindischen Zwistigkeiten nicht beiseite lassen? Er ist der beste Zaubertränkemeister, den ich kenne; er könnte dir besser helfen als ich.«

Harry hatte ausgesehen, als ob sie ihn mit irgendetwas besonders Anstößigem beleidigt hätte.

»Harry«, hatte sie ruhiger gesagt, »du kann diesen Groll nicht für immer fortsetzen. Er hat uns geholfen. Er hat uns unzählige Male gerettet, und was tust du? Du duellierst dich jedes Jahr mit ihm.«

»Dies hier hat nichts damit zu tun, was zwischen mir und Snape vorgeht, Hermione. Willst du mir nun helfen oder nicht?«, hatte Harry gefragt, extrem verärgert über die Wendung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte.

Hermione hatte geseufzt. »Fein, aber erwarte von mir kein Wunder. Ich habe seit unserem Abschluss nicht mehr mit solch komplexen Tränken gearbeitet«, hatte sie gesagt, »und ich werde Zutaten und ein Labor benötigen, genauso wie Bücher zum Nachschlagen«, hatte sie als nachträglichen Gedanken hinzugefügt.

Harry hatte ihr ein breites Lächeln geschenkt. »Ich wusste, dass du nicht widerstehen könntest. Ich habe mit Minerva gesprochen und sie war damit einverstanden, dir unbegrenzten Zugang zur Bibliothek und den Einrichtungen in Hogwarts zu gewähren.«

»Hogwarts?«, hatte sie überrascht ausgerufen. »Ich dachte, dass ich die Laboratorien im Ministerium würde benutzen können.«

»Und da bist du. Hogwarts ist genau das. Außerdem«, hatte Harry hinzugefügt, bevor Hermione die Zeit gehabt hatte zu protestieren, »wirst du dort die allerbesten Bücher zu diesem Thema finden.«

Und das war der Moment, durch den sie sich in diesem Dilemma wiederfand, in Hogwarts Forschungsarbeiten über Zaubertränke durchzuführen. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass sie ihre Arbeit an der Universität nicht aufgeben würde; folglich würde sie die Freitage und die Wochenenden in Hogwarts verbringen.

Ihre Überlegungen, wie sich ihr Leben jetzt gestalten würde, wurden durch ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrochen, das sie erschreckte. Der unerwartete Besucher klopfte erneut, diesmal nachdrücklicher. Sie kletterte vom Sofa, öffnete die Tür, und erstarrte wie paralysiert, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Es war Severus Snape.

* * *

**A/N:** Das war's! Endlich ist er zu Hermione gegangen. Und da war ein Cliffie doch angebracht. :0)

FerPotter

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Die Auseinandersetzung, der am meisten entgegengefiebert wurde.


	14. Konfrontationen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Confrontations**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nun kommt sie endlich, die Auseinandersetzung, der am meisten entgegengefiebert wurde.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

**A/N:** Kapitel Vierzehn:0) Die Konfrontation, auf die jeder gewartet hat. Ich wollte Euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 14: Konfrontationen**

Hermione umklammerte fest den Türknauf, wie gelähmt vor dem Mann, der dort vor ihr stand und sie finster anblickte. »Was hast du getan?« knurrte er gefährlich.

In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass er nicht als Meister der Zaubertränke aus Hogwarts hier war; Severus Snape stand vor ihrer Tür als Vater ihres Sohnes. _Er weiß es._ Ein wahnsinniger Schmerz schoss durch ihr Herz, als sie sich dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde, und sie konnte plötzlich kaum atmen. Sie schaute mit einer Vorahnung in die verengten schwarzen Augen, die sie auf der Stelle festzunageln schienen.

Snape begann, sich in ihre Richtung vorwärts zu schieben, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen nicht, und sie wich einen Schritt zurück, er jedoch ging weiterhin vorwärts. »Was hast du getan?«, zischte er, seine Nasenflügel bebten und zeigten seine kaum zu zügelnde Wut. Sie wich, in einem vergeblichen Versuch zu entkommen, weiter zurück.

Sie erreichte eine Wand und fand sich von dem aufgebrachten Mann in die Enge getrieben wieder. Er packte sie an einem Arm, presste diesen mit brutalem Druck zusammen und schüttelte sie, als er gebieterisch wissen wollte: »Warum hast du mir das angetan?«

Sie keuchte: »Du tust mir weh.«

Er starrte sie nur schwer atmend an, während er nach wie vor ihren Arm umklammert hielt; sie starrte zurück.

Er ließ sie unsanft los, und der Ruck schüttelte ihren Arm und ihren Körper durch. Severus drehte sich von ihr ab, und verlangte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: »Antworte mir.«

Sie schlang die Arme um sich und rieb die empfindliche Stelle, wo er sie gepackt hatte, und versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz erträglich zu machen. _Was soll ich jetzt tun? Wie kann ich es erklären?_, dachte sie und starrte auf den Rücken des wütenden Mannes. Er drehte sich plötzlich herum und schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf.

»Ich frage dich noch einmal, Granger. Warum?« Seine Augen blitzten unter den verkniffenen Brauen im Licht auf.

Sie holte zittrig Atem. »Ich habe dir nichts angetan«, antwortete sie leicht zögernd. Sie musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen, worüber er sprach – wie viel er wusste. Ihr Magen begann zu rebellieren; der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen.

»Ich habe nicht genügend Geduld dafür«, knurrte er. »Erkläre es mir. JETZT!«

Sie schloss die Augen und senkte ihren Kopf. »Severus, ich …«, begann sie.

»Wie konntest du mir dies antun?«, verlangte er zu wissen, ohne ihr die Zeit einzuräumen, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. »Wie konntest du es behalten ...« Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Abscheu. »Ein Kind von …«

»Ich hätte nichts anderes tun können«, sagte sie leise.

»Falsch. _Du_ warst die Einzige, die gekonnt hätte«, widersprach er, »denn du … gabst …mir … keine …WAHLMÖGLICHKEIT!«

»Hättest du denn damals wählen können?«, fragte sie und hob wieder ihren Kopf, um sich diesen intensiven schwarzen Augen zu stellen. »Würdest du überhaupt erwogen haben, ihn zu behalten?« Sie wusste, dass die Antwort negativ war.

»Selbstverständlich nicht!«, sagte er vehement und bestätigte damit ihre Überzeugung.

»Jetzt weißt du, warum ich es dir nicht erzählt habe«, sagte sie sachlich.

Sein Blick ließ nicht einen Moment von ihren Augen ab. »Warum?«, fragte er schlicht.

»Weil ich ihn wollte«, antwortete sie und legte Wahrheit in ihre Worte und die Intensität ihres Blickes. »Ich brauchte ihn«, fügte sie mit flehender Stimme hinzu und wünschte sich, dass er verstand.

Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. »Wie konntest du ihn wollen? Warum würdest du …«, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich wieder, »ein in einer Vergewaltigung gezeugtes Kind brauchen?«

»Nathan ist kein aus einer Vergewaltigung stammendes Kind!«, argumentierte sie.

»Oh, bitte. Ich war dort, erinnerst du dich? Ich war derjenige, der dich vergewaltigt hat!«, brüllte er, seinen dunklen Sarkasmus versprühend.

Sie hielt seinem zornigen Blick stand. »Das hast du nicht, Severus.«

»Ich weiß, was ich getan habe«, sagte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voller Selbsthass.

»Dann weißt du auch, dass du mich in jener Nacht gerettet hast.«

»Unseligerweise tat ich auch das«, bestätigte er.

Sie keuchte ungläubig auf bei dem, was sie hörte. »Was möchtest du von mir hören? Dass ich dich hasse? Dass ich meinen Sohn hasse? Das tue ich nicht!«, sagte sie verärgert.

»Du hast das Leben ruiniert, das ich gerettet habe, weil _du_ entschieden hast, dieses Kind zu behalten. Sieh dich an«, sagte er voller Verachtung. »Du hättest alles werden können, was du wolltest, sogar Minister für Magie. Doch schau, was aus dir geworden ist: Eine pathetische Muggel-Lehrerin, die der magischen Welt den Rücken zugewandt hat, in der du dich so verzweifelt danach gesehnt hattest, von ihr akzeptiert zu werden.«

»Du weißt nicht, worüber du sprichst«, sagte sie, während sie – die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließend – ihren Kopf schüttelte.

»Und all das wegen eines Kindes, das du kein Recht hattest zu behalten, ohne mich zu informieren«, fuhr er fort, als ob sie nichts gesagt hatte, »Ich wollte niemals einen Erben; ich wollte nie irgendetwas mit Kindern zu tun haben! Und jetzt kommst du und sagst, du wolltest, du brauchtest sogar dieses Kind. Für was? Um dich an jene Nacht zu erinnern, als ich entschied, dich zu _retten_!«

»Nathan ist kein Souvenir!«, schrie sie.

»Warum hast du ihn dann behalten, wenn er dich nicht daran erinnern sollte, was geschehen ist?«

»Weil ich ihn brauchte!«, brüllte sie ihn gellend an. »Willst du das nicht verstehen? Nathan ist das Beste, das mir überhaupt geschehen konnte. Er ist mein Sohn!«

»Nicht nur deiner!«, schrie er zurück.

Sie starrten einander in die Augen, beide nach ihren jeweiligen Ausbrüchen schwer atmend.

»Was hast du ihm erzählt?«, fragte sie leise und unterbrach damit das unangenehme Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen aufgekommen war. Er antwortete nicht. Angst begann, das momentane Adrenalin zu ersetzen. _Weiß Nathan es? Hat er es ihm_ _gesagt? Was hat er gesagt?_ Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, Hysterie baute sich auf.

»Severus, was hast du Nathan erzählt?«, drängte sie mit einer schrillen Stimme. Er ignorierte sie abermals, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür.

»Severus!«, rief sie und folgte ihm.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und starrte sie nur mit diesen Obsidian-Augen an; sie blieb stehen, wo sie war, und wartete auf eine Antwort, die niemals kam. Seine Augen hielten ihren Blick für einen Moment länger fest, und dann, mit einem scharfen Knall vom Apparieren, war er fort.

Sie raste vor Frustration. _Wie konnte er so einfach gehen? Was wird er jetzt tun?_ Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herab. Das war nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, wie dieses Gespräch enden würde. Er war nach wie vor wütend auf sie, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Nathan wusste, oder welche Absichten Severus ihm gegenüber hatte. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und atmete tief durch, um die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen.

_Störrischer Bastard!,_ verfluchte sie ihn innerlich. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht ein einziges Wort von dem gehört hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, genau so, wie sie wusste, dass Nathan ebenfalls nicht zugehört hätte. Ihre Temperamente waren einander so ähnlich. Sie wischte mit dem Handrücken eine weitere unerwünschte Träne weg. Sie würde noch einmal mit ihm sprechen müssen; sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen müssen.

Aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Sie wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, sie anzuhören. Sie seufzte. Sie würde warten müssen, wenn sie Erfolg haben wollte.

* * *

Nathan verließ die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen und ging in die Kerker. Seine Freunde steuerten den Gemeinschaftsraum an, sobald sie ihre Mahlzeiten beendet hatten und wollten die Feier, solange sie dauerte, genießen; immerhin, ein Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin zu gewinnen, war immer ein Grund, die Nacht durchzufeiern.

Er blieb vor der Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer stehen, seufzte und klopfte. Nachdem er auf das das übliche »Herein« gewartet hatte und es nicht hörte, klopfte Nathan noch einmal an die Tür, diesmal mit mehr Kraft, doch er bekam noch immer keine Antwort.

Nach der vierten Serie von unbeantworteten Klopfern öffnete Nathan – sehr vorsichtig – die hölzerne Tür und spähte hinein. Das Klassenzimmer war dunkler als üblich. Er wartete, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, damit er besser sehen könne, doch auch dann war es nicht hell genug, um zu erkennen, ob irgendjemand im Raum war oder nicht.

Nathan zögerte für einen Moment, bevor er die Tür weiter öffnete. Er wartete auf eine Maßregelung für sein Eindringen, aber es kam nichts. Er betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, doch jetzt konnte er gar nichts mehr sehen. »_Incendio_!«, sagte er und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Stelle, von der er wusste, dass dort eine Kerze an der Wand hing, und die Flamme erleuchtete diesen Teil des Klassenzimmers; er war leer.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. _Wo ist Professor Snape?_ Sein Professor war nie zu einem seiner früheren Nachsitzen zu spät gekommen, und er glaubte nicht, dass dies etwas war, was der Zaubertränkemeister tun würde; schließlich legte er auf Pünktlichkeit mehr Wert als jeder andere Professor in Hogwarts.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine andere Kerze und wiederholte den Zauberspruch, der sie zum Leuchten brachte. Er wiederholte dies mehrmals, und die Atmosphäre im Raum ähnelte jetzt derjenigen, an die er sich von den vorhergehenden Nachsitz-Stunden erinnerte. _Was mache ich jetzt?_ Er schaute sich um. Er dachte, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, einfach zu gehen; was, wenn Professor Snape ihn auf die Probe stellte? Nein, er würde bleiben, entschied er.

Nathan ging zur Frontseite des Klassenzimmers, wo Professor Snapes Schreibtisch stand. Er konnte einige Bücher sehen, einen Federhalter mit einigen darin befindlichen Federn, zwei Tintenfässchen – schwarz und rot, einige leere Pergamente und andere, die in der spinnenhaften Handschrift des Zaubertränkemeisters beschrieben waren. Nathan blickte sich im Raum um und verbrachte einige Zeit damit, die rechte Tür neben Professor Snapes Schreibtisch anzustarren, von der er wusste, dass sie in das Büro des Mannes führte, doch es auch dort gab kein Lebenszeichen. Er schaute wieder zum Schreibtisch hinüber und ging näher heran.

Obwohl es verkehrt herum lag, konnte er den Titel des Buches ganz oben auf dem Stapel lesen: **_'Menschliche Verwandlung: Ein Lösungsansatz durch Zaubertränke'_**. Nathan wölbte daraufhin eine Augenbraue. Zaubertränke und Verwandlung – zwei Themen, die er mochte. Es reizte ihn, das Buch zu nehmen. Er schaute sich erneut um, und da er niemanden sah, griff er nach dem Wälzer. Er war schwerer, als er erwartet hatte.

Nathan öffnete das Buch und begann, den ersten Absatz zu lesen, der ihn sehr schnell erkennen ließ, dass dies ein Buch für sehr weit Fortgeschrittene war. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber auch das half ihm nicht zu verstehen, was dort geschrieben stand. Er schloss das Buch, nachdem er die erste Seite gelesen und noch ein Dutzend Mal erneut gelesen hatte. Er seufzte und legte den Wälzer zurück auf den Stapel, dann ging er vom Schreibtisch weg und schaute sich noch einmal im Klassenzimmer um; es gab noch immer kein Anzeichen von Professor Snape.

Er entschied, sich an den Arbeitstisch vor den Schreibtisch des Professors zu setzen und noch ein wenig länger zu warten. Wenn Professor Snape nicht in einer halben Stunde auftauchte, würde er Schulleiterin McGonagall suchen und sie über die merkwürdige Abwesenheit informieren.

* * *

Severus apparierte an den Saum des Verbotenen Waldes, während er sich irgendetwas zum Verhexen wünschte. _Ich hätte nicht dort_ _hingehen sollen_, machte er sich selbst Vorhaltungen, während er mit weit ausladenden Schritten zur Schule zurücklief. Der kalte Wind, der seine Roben und sein Haar flattern ließ, tat nichts, seinen kochenden Zorn abklingen zu lassen. Er war über Hermione sehr verärgert gewesen – und war es immer noch, doch er war jetzt noch weitaus verärgerter über sich selbst.

Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sie aufzusuchen, nachdem er den Nachmittag nach dem Quidditch-Spiel tief in Gedanken versunken verbracht hatte. Er war über die offensichtliche Zuneigung zwischen seinem Sohn und Weasley verärgert gewesen – und über den Ausdruck von Bewunderung auf Nathans Gesicht. Er wollte genau das für sich selbst; er wünschte, sein Sohn würde _ihn_ auf diese Weise ansehen. Und er runzelte jetzt bezüglich seiner Wünsche – sogar schon bei der Erinnerung daran – voller Abscheu die Stirn.

So – auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Eifersucht – hatte er sie besucht und Antworten gewollt. Sie hatte mit seinem Leben und mit seinen Gefühlen herumgespielt, indem sie dieses Kind bekam. Er musste wissen, warum sie solch eine törichte Entscheidung getroffen hatte, warum sie das Kind behalten hatte. Aber, sie zu besuchen, war ein Fehler gewesen, entstanden in einem seltenen Moment der Schwäche.

Selbst die eisige Temperatur konnte das brennende Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht vermindern. Ihre Stimme klang immer noch in seinem Kopf nach, wie sie sagte, sie hatte den Jungen gewollt, sie hatte den Jungen gebraucht – seinen Sohn. Aber konnte sie ein Kind wollen oder brauchen, das ein Resultat einer solch barbarischen Tat war? Er glaubte ihr nicht, und alles, was er denken konnte, war, dass sie den Bezug zur Realität verloren hatte.

Er stieg die Stufen hinauf, die zu den Eichenholz-Doppeltüren des Eingangsportals führten, und betrat das Schloss, von wo aus er direkt in die Kerker ging, in aufwühlenden Gedanken versunken. Er folgte den dunklen Korridoren, ohne sich umzuschauen, und die wenigen Schüler, die noch unterwegs waren, scheuten vor seiner bedrohlichen Gestalt zurück.

Severus öffnete seine Klassenzimmertür mit einem Knall. Er ging geradewegs zu seinem Schreibtisch, um einige Notizen über die praktische Anwendung seiner laufenden Forschung zusammenzuraffen, die er am nächsten Morgen benutzen wollte. Er bemerkte die brennenden Kerzen nicht und auch nicht den Jungen, welcher seine Bewegungen durch den Raum verfolgte.

»Professor Snape?«, sprach Nathan ihn an.

Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu dem Jungen stand, drehte sich herum, erschreckt davon, jemand anderes Stimme im Raum zu hören, und knurrte verärgert, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, wer diese Person war. »Wer hat Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben, hier hereinzukommen?«, fragte er.

»Wir haben ein Nachsitzen, Sir. Als ich ankam, waren Sie nicht hier. Da Sie nichts dahingehend gesagt haben, dass es ausfällt, entschied ich zu warten, bis Sie kämen«, erklärte Nathan.

Er drehte dem Jungen neuerlich den Rücken zu und stützte seine Hände auf seinen Schreibtisch, so dass er folglich nicht den verwunderten Blick sah, der auf ihn gerichtet war. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch.

»Fühlen Sie sich gut, Sir?«, hörte er seinen Sohn fragen, aber Severus beachtete ihn nicht.

Als er hörte, wie der Stuhl über den Steinfußboden kratzte, drehte er sich abrupt um und sah Nathan auf sich zukommen. »Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind«, sagte er gefährlich.

»Ich kann zum Krankenflügel gehen, wenn Sie es wünschen«, schlug Nathan vor, während er stehen blieb. »Ich kann Madam Pomfrey holen.«

»Sie möchten helfen?«, fauchte er. Sein Sohn blickte ihn nur mit einem ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck an. »Dann gehen Sie, JETZT!«

Der Junge-der-ihn-wütend-machte, starrte ihn weiter mit diesem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. »Ich denke nicht, dass Sie allein sein sollten, wenn Sie sich nicht gut fühlen. Meine Mutter sagt—«

»Nicht …«, er schnitt Nathan das Wort ab und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, etwas zu sagen, das er später bereuen würde. Er knurrte frustriert. »Gehen Sie«, sagte er mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Nathan schien noch etwas anderes sagen zu wollen, doch er entschied sich dann dagegen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schickte sich an zu gehen, wie es ihm befohlen worden war, während er Sachen wie 'störrischer Mann' und 'sollte nicht allein sein' vor sich hin murmelte.

Severus wollte dem Jungen erklären, dass er die Ursache seiner Probleme war, er wollte ihm erklären, dass seine Mutter die Ursache seines Zornes war, doch er tat es nicht. Hermione hatte ihn gefragt, was er Nathan gesagt habe, und obwohl er seinem Sohn nichts erzählt hatte, in diesem Moment war ihm danach zumute, seinem Sohn zu sagen, dass er sein Vater war und dass er mit ihm nichts zu tun zu haben wolle.

Er nahm die Papiere, wegen derer er gekommen war und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Genug des Nachdenkens über den Jungen-der-ihn-wütend-machte oder dessen betrügerische Mutter. _Für jetzt_, fügte er widerstrebend hinzu.

* * *

Nathan ging schnell aus den Kerkern, nachdem er den unhöflichen Professor verlassen hatte: Der konnte allein vor sich hin brüten. Er konnte in dem kalten Klassenzimmer tot umfallen, ohne dass es Nathan kümmern würde. Er war die scharfe Zunge von Professor Snape leid – er war es müde, dass ihm einfach befohlen wurde zu gehen, oder ruhig zu sein – wenn er nur Eines wollte: helfen.

Er machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, während er über den Zauberer-der-_ihn_-wütend-machte nachgrübelte. Er tat nichts zur Sache, was seine Mutter über den Mann erzählt hatte, oder ob der Professor wusste, wer sein Vater war; er würde sich dies nicht mehr einfach so gefallen lassen. Professor Snape würde nicht die erste und nicht die letzte Person sein, die die Identität seines Vaters kannte. Es würde andere geben, und einer davon würde bereit sein, seine Information weiterzugeben, also würde er sich nicht mit Leuten wie Professor Snape abmühen müssen. Scheiß auf den Mann!

»Passen Sie auf, wo Sie hingehen«, warnte Lupin, nachdem er fast von Nathan umgerannt worden war.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Sir«, sagte Nathan.

»Wohin wollen Sie so eilig?«, fragte Lupin. »Oder besser noch, wo kommen Sie gerade her?«

»Ich war in den Kerkern bei Professor Snape, doch jetzt gehe ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Sir«, antwortete er.

Lupin beobachtete ihn scharf auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise. »Versuchen Sie, Ihr Tempo zu drosseln, bevor Sie noch irgendjemanden verletzen, Nathan«, schlug sein Hauslehrer vor.

Nathan nickte und ging weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Professor für Verteidigung ihn beobachtete, während er neugierig seine Augen verengte.

* * *

Am Sonntag beim Mittagessen betrat Hermione, von Minerva begleitet, die Große Halle. Sie war über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts gereist, nachdem sie sich am Morgen mit der Schulleiterin in Verbindung gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte den Vorwand benutzt, die neue Sachlage, in die Harrys Forschungsauftrag sie versetzt hatte, zu diskutieren, um herauszufinden, wie die Dinge an der Schule standen.

Sie dachte nicht, dass außer Minerva irgendjemand wusste, dass sie hier war, und ihre Annahmen wurde durch den hasserfüllten Blick bestätigt, den Severus ihr vom Lehrertisch aus zuwarf, und den überraschten Blicken der anderen Lehrer.

»He, Nathan, ist das nicht deine Mutter, dort, bei der Schulleiterin?«, fragte Kevin, der in Blickrichtung zum Seiteneingang saß, durch den die Hexen hereingekommen waren.

Nathan drehte sich auf seinem Sitz um, sah seine Mutter zusammen mit Professor McGonagall und runzelte die Stirn. »Ja, das ist sie«, sagte er, weiterhin die Hexen beobachtend. Hermione winkte und Nathan wölbte fragend eine Augenbraue. Sie lächelte, also entspannte er sich und erwiderte das Lächeln. »Sie besucht bestimmt die Schulleiterin«, fügte er an seine Freunde gewandt hinzu, war jedoch trotzdem über die nicht angekündigte Anwesenheit seiner Mutter überrascht.

Hermione setze sich neben Minerva, und die ältere Hexe trennte sie von Severus. »Wie geht es dir, Severus?«, begrüßte Minerva den sichtbar ärgerlichen Mann an ihrer anderen Seite. »Du wurdest beim Frühstück vermisst.«

»Ich kann es mir vorstellen«, antwortete er in seinem Sarkasmus, um dann ganz zu schweigen, und es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht in der Stimmung für eine oberflächliche Konversation befand.

Hermione beobachtete Severus und versuchte festzustellen, ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. »Hallo, Professor Snape«, grüßte sie versuchsweise.

Er schoss ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, nickte widerstrebend und wandte sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu. Als Hermione sich bedient hatte, hörte sie ihn sagen: »Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts, Miss Granger? Ich glaube nicht, dass dein leichtsinniger Sohn deine Anwesenheit benötigt; er scheint mir nicht krank oder verletzt zu sein.« Sie überhörte weder den Tonfall in seiner Stimme, noch übersah sie das sarkastische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

»Nein, scheint er nicht. Ich bin aus anderen Gründen hier«, antwortete sie, und er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu.

»Oh, da du das Thema gerade angeschnitten hast, Severus. Ich möchte heute Nachmittag eine Konferenz einberufen, um den Lehrkörper hinsichtlich der Anwesenheit Hermiones in der Schule zu informieren«, sagte McGonagall. Dann, sich an Hermione wendend, fügte sie hinzu: »Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, meine Liebe.«

»Sicher, Minerva, das wäre ratsam. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand denkt, dass ich aus den falschen Gründen hier bin«, sagte Hermione, während sie zu Snape hinübersah.

Er nickte der Schulleiterin zu, erhob sich von seinem Platz und verließ die Große Halle. Hermione seufzte. »Wird er sich jemals ändern?«, stellte sie laut eine rein rhetorischen Frage.

»Ich hoffe doch«, antwortete Minerva, ebenso rhetorisch.

Nach dem Mittagessen wurde Hermione von fast allen aus dem Lehrkörper begrüßt. Sie unterhielt sich mit Lupin, als sich Nathan dem Lehrertisch näherte. »Hallo, Professor Lupin«, grüßte er. »Mum. Was machst du hier?«

»Komm her, Nathan, ich möchte dich umarmen«, sagte sie und gestikulierte ihm, dahin zu kommen, wo sie stand.

»Mum«, sagte Nathan leise, »ich glaube nicht, dass du mich in der Großen Halle umarmen musst.« Er funkelte sie an.

Sie lächelte ihn nur an. »In Ordnung, ich werde dich nicht umarmen. Komm einfach nur herauf. Ich möchte mit dir sprechen. Können wir in der Großen Halle _reden_?«, fragte sie ihn neckend.

Nathan feixte. »Ich schätze, Reden ist in Ordnung.« Er kletterte auf das Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, und ging zu ihr.

»Dann lasse ich euch zwei mal allein«, sagte Lupin lächelnd. »Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt viel zu besprechen.«

»Ich hoffe, er macht dir nicht das Leben schwer, Remus«, sagte Hermione.

»Nicht mehr als du es ständig getan hast«, antwortete er mit einem weiteren Lächeln. »Wir sehen uns bei der Versammlung.« Er nickte ihnen als Verabschiedung zu und überließ Mutter und Sohn ihrer Unterhaltung.

»Das hättest du nicht zu Professor Lupin sagen müssen«, moserte Nathan, »und von welcher Versammlung hat er gesprochen?«

»Ich werde hier in Hogwarts an einem Projekt arbeiten. Harry bat mich, einen Zaubertrank zu erforschen und ich habe zugesagt. Und nun, was gibt es Neues bei dir? Irgendwelche neuen Strafarbeiten, von denen ich wissen sollte?«

»Nein«, antwortete er schnell. »Dann wirst du von jetzt an also Zeit hier verbringen?«, fragte er.

»Nur die Freitage und die Wochenenden«, antwortete sie und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. »Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen, Nathan?«

Er wölbte eine Augenbraue. »Worüber redest du?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Sag' du es mir.«

»Mum, ich habe seit der Wald-Episode nichts falsch gemacht, und du weißt, dass ich dafür bereits bestraft wurde«, antwortete er ärgerlich.

»Ja, und wie läuft das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape?«, fragte sie in einem – wie sie hoffte – gelassenen Ton.

»Okay für Nachsitzen, schätze ich«, antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken.

»Welche Art von Arbeiten machst du?«

»Strafsätze schreiben, große Kessel scheuern, Zutaten vorbereiten«, sagte er wegwerfend.

»Er hat dich aufgefordert, Zutaten vorbereiten?«, fragte sie überrascht. Snape war für sein Nachsitzen berüchtigt, und Hermione wusste, welche Art von ekelhaften Aufgaben er für seine unglückseligen Schüler vorzusehen pflegte, aber sie hatte nie von einem Erstklässler davon erzählen gehört, dass er damit beauftragt worden war, Zutaten vorzubereiten.

»Ja. Frösche. Er brachte mir bei, wie man die Augen und alles andere entfernt«, setzte Nathan mit glänzenden Augen hinzu.

»Er hat dich unterrichtet!?« Jetzt war sie sprachlos. Sie wusste, dass Nathan in Zaubertränken genau so begabt war, wie in Muggel-Chemie, doch dass Snape bereit war, das zuzugeben … Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, bis ihr noch ein anderer Gedanke kam. »Worüber sprecht ihr während des Nachsitzens?«

»Über nichts«, beantwortete Nathan die Frage – viel zu schnell nach Hermiones Erachten.

»Nun, wie sehen denn deine Pläne für den heutigen Tag aus?« Hermione wechselte das Thema und entschied, Nathan nicht weiter unter Druck zu setzen. Sie konnte sehen, dass mehr an diesen Strafarbeiten dran war, als Nathan bereit war zuzugeben. Sie würde mit Severus sprechen müssen.

* * *

_Das Treffen mit Hogwarts' Lehrkörper hat sich als erfreulich herausgestellt_, dachte Hermione. Jeder schien glücklich, sie wieder in Hogwarts zu haben … jeder, bis auf den vor sich hin brütenden Zauberer in Schwarz selbstverständlich, der mit leerem Blick in das Feuer starrte, das im Kamin brannte.

Minerva erklärte das Treffen für beendet und alle Anwesenden erhoben sich, hießen sie willkommen und genossen die angeregte Unterhaltung – alle, außer Snape. Er hatte seinen Sitzplatz verlassen und steuerte auf die Tür des Büros der Schulleiterin zu, als Hermione hinter ihm her rief: »Professor Snape!«

Er ignorierte ihren Ruf und ging hinaus, doch sie folgte ihm. Er war bereits am Ende des Korridors angekommen, als sie erneut rief: »Professor Snape!«

Dieses Mal drehte er sich um, wobei er immer noch mit dem gleichen teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug. Sie holte ihn ein. »Wir müssen reden.«

»Das glaube ich nicht.«

»Du bist gegangen, ohne meine letzte Frage zu beantworten«, sagte sie. »Was hast du ihm gesagt?« Es war das Äußerste, was sie an einem solch öffentlichen Ort riskieren wollte.

Er presste seinen Nasenrücken mit diesen langen Fingern und seufzte. »Ist es nicht genug, dass du jede Woche hier sein wirst, um mich zu quälen? Ich möchte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Und jetzt lass' mich in Ruhe«, sagte er und wandte sich um, um seinen Weg in die Kerker fortzusetzen.

Sie folgte ihm. »Du hast es ihm also nicht gesagt?«, stellte sie in einem fragenden Ton fest.

»Welchen Teil von 'Lass mich in Ruhe' hast du nicht verstanden, Granger?«, sagte er zusehends ärgerlich.

Sie hielt mit ihm Schritt. »Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir auf dem ganzen Weg zu den Kerkern folge, dann antworte mir!«

Er ignorierte sie, und sie folgte ihm. Einige Korridore später blieb er stehen und funkelte sie an. »Antworte mir!«, verlangte sie abermals.

»Warum fragst du nicht ihn? Angst vor dem, was du hören würdest?« Er feixte jetzt spöttisch.

Oh, wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn sie derartig feixten – er und Nathan.

»Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas während dieser Nachsitz-Stunden vor sich gegangen ist«, beschuldigte sie ihn mit einem auf ihn gerichteten spitzen Finger, »und ich gebe nicht auf, bis ich es herausfinde. Wie du so klugerweise treffend bemerkt hast, werde ich jede Woche hier sein, und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, um darüber zu reden.«

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten davon.

* * *

**A/N:** Sie haben sich getroffen, sie haben miteinander geredet (mehr oder weniger) und nun beginnt es … :0)

FerPotter

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Die letzten Strafarbeiten und mehr Auseinandersetzungen.


	15. Konsequenzen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Consequences**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Konfrontationen und ungelöste Spannungen führen zu Konsequenzen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

**A/N:** Kapitel Fünfzehn:0) Konfrontationen und ungelöste Spannungen führen zu Konsequenzen. Seid Ihr neugierig?:0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 15: Konsequenzen**

Severus hatte schlussendlich sein persönliches Labor erreicht, nachdem er Granger losgeworden war – oder genauer gesagt – nachdem er ihre körperliche Anwesenheit losgeworden war, weil sie immer noch in seinem Kopf herumspukte. Severus hatte es genossen zu sehen, wie sehr er sie verärgert hatte; jetzt wusste _sie_, wie es sich anfühlte, im Ungewissen zu sein. Er lächelte spöttisch über ihren fruchtlosen Einschüchterungsversuch. Jetzt hatte er die Informationen, die sie wollte. _Wie fühlte sich das an, Granger?_

Das war der Moment, als er sich an den Jungen erinnerte, der in ein paar Stunden ein weiteres Nachsitzen bei ihm absitzen würde. Severus seufzte.

Zumindest würden irgendwann diese verdammten Strafarbeiten enden, und er würde den Jungen-der-ihn-wütend-machte nur noch während der Unterrichtsstunden erdulden müssen. Das war etwas, dem er mit Sicherheit freudig entgegensah, aber es half nicht, seine Laune zu verbessern. Genau genommen glaubte er nicht, dass es irgendetwas gab, das jetzt seine Stimmung heben könne – nicht mit der Aussicht, jede Woche Hermione Granger in Hogwarts zu haben.

Er nahm den Rührstab, der auf dem Arbeitstisch neben einem siedenden Kessel lag, und rührte wütend in dessen Inhalt. Dank der Zusammenkunft an diesem Nachmittag würde dieses Test-Kontingent nicht fertig sein, bevor er das Nachsitzen seines Sohnes überwachen musste. Severus fluchte.

Während er beim Rühren nachdachte, fluchte Severus abermals und ließ den Zaubertrank stehen, damit er für die nächste Stunde ruhen konnte; er wusste, was er bezüglich des Nachsitzens zu machen hatte. Er bereitete die nächsten Zutaten vor, die hinzugefügt werden sollten, und ging in sein Büro, um einige Bücher zu holen.

* * *

Nathan stieg in die Kerker hinunter, wie er es nach der Mehrzahl der Abendessen dieses Monats getan hatte. Er war nicht im Geringsten enthusiastisch deswegen. Genau genommen war er in diesen letzten Tagen derartig enttäuscht von Professor Snape, dass er sein Interesse daran verloren hatte, von ihm im Unterricht Anerkennung zu erhalten, und er hoffte eigentlich, dass der Zaubertränkemeister für das anstehende Nachsitzen nicht hier sein würde.

Er war eine Minute zu früh, als er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreichte. Er wartete, bis es genau sieben Uhr war, und klopfte dreimal an die Tür. Er bekam keine Antwort. Er klopfte wieder, diesmal lauter, und doch kam keine Antwort. Nathan seufzte. Dies schien eine Wiederholung dessen zu sein, was am Vortag geschehen war.

Nathan blickte in beide Richtungen des Korridors hinunter; er erwartete, den Meister der Zaubertränke mit langen Schritten und der üblichen enormen Ausstrahlung auf sich zukommen zu sehen, doch er sah nichts.

Während er überlegte, was zu tun sei, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, was geschehen war, als Professor Snape ihn allein innerhalb des Klassenzimmers vorgefunden hatte, und er runzelte die Stirn. _Ich werde nicht 'reingehen, nur um fortgeschickt zu werden_,dachte er, und seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Er ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, fort von seinem Nachsitzen.

* * *

Als es einige Minuten nach sieben Uhr war, betrat Severus das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke von der seitlichen Tür aus, die den Klassenraum mit seinem Büro verband, um ihn leer vorzufinden – Nathan hatte sich verspätet. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und las ein Zaubertrankjournal, während er auf das Erscheinen des Jungen wartete. Fünf Minuten vergingen, und nichts; noch fünf Minuten mehr, und noch immer kein Anzeichen von dem Jungen.

Severus' Ärger über die Verspätung des Jungen wurde durch etwas anderes ersetzt, und er gab es auf, den Text weiterzulesen. _Wo ist er?,_ dachte er; und endlich war er bereit, sich selbst gegenüber das Gefühl zu benennen, das in ihm zu wachsen begann – Unruhe. Severus war beunruhigt, dass seinem Sohn etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.

Er erhob sich vom Schreibtisch und ging zur Haupttür des Klassenzimmers, fest entschlossen, Nathan zu suchen und zu erfahren, warum er nicht zur festgesetzten Zeit aufgetaucht war.

Er wanderte durch die Korridore des Schlosses, als ob nichts Ungewöhnliches vorläge. Er überprüfte zuerst die Große Halle, aber nur sehr wenige Schüler waren noch dort, und Nathan war nicht unter ihnen. Severus ging einige Korridore ab und erreichte die Bibliothek; Desinteresse vortäuschend ging er an den Tischen vorbei und die Gänge entlang und fand nur einen Ravenclaw-Scherzkeks, dem er fünf Punkte abnahm, doch keine Spur von seinem Sohn oder seinen Gryffindor-Freunden.

Severus widerstrebte es, es in ihrem Turm zu versuchen, also probierte er es an dem gleichen Fenster, an dem er Nathan nach der Sperrstunde letzte Woche gefunden hatte … vergeblich. Severus seufzte ärgerlich, obgleich er viel mehr als das empfand. _Wo ist dieser Junge?_ »Wenn ich ihn dabei erwische, wie er einfach nur im Schloss herumwandert, schwöre ich, dass er den Tag, an dem er mich kennenlernte, bedauern wird«, murmelte er, während er Lupins Büro ansteuerte.

Er klopfte an der Tür des Meisters für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Er fluchte, klopfte erneut und wurde sich bewusst, dass Lupin möglicherweise von seinem Wochenende in London noch nicht zurück war, wo Tonks, seine Frau, lebte. Er verzog angewidert seine Lippen aufgrund des Schrittes, von dem er wusste, das er ihn als nächstes würde tun müssen – den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.

Er war nun wirklich gereizt. Er stürmte durch die Korridore, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte. Ein Gedanke daran, was seinem Sohn zugestoßen sein könnte, falls er nicht im Turm aufzufinden sein würde, kam ihm in den Sinn, was seine Gereiztheit nur noch vergrößerte. Er blaffte der Fetten Dame das Lehrer-Passwort zu und drang mit sich um seine dunkle Gestalt blähenden schwarzen Roben in den Durchgang ein, den der Rahmen freigegeben hatte.

Diejenigen, die das Öffnen der Tür beobachtet hatten, unterbrachen bei dieser Slytherin-Invasion, ihre wie auch immer geartete Tätigkeit. Der Geräuschpegel im Gemeinschaftsraum verminderte sich beträchtlich und dies bewirkte, dass auch diejenigen verstummten, die bisher noch nicht darauf geachtet hatten, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke dort stand.

Severus sagte kein Wort. Er suchte einfach nur mit verengten Augen den Raum ab, und als er denjenigen erblickte, nach dem er Ausschau hielt, und der mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einem Tisch in der Ecke saß, entkrampften sich seine Schultern ein wenig. _Er ist hier_, dachte er mit innerlich verborgener Erleichterung, doch dies war nicht genug, um seine Gereiztheit abebben zu lassen.

Er befand sich in Windeseile in Nathans Rücken und überbrückte dabei die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen mit wenigen würdevollen Schritten. Kevin, Andy und einige andere, die mit Nathan Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp spielten, hatten Professor Snapes Anwesenheit bemerkt, aber nicht Nathan selbst.

»Was ist los? Ich bin nicht dran«, protestierte Nathan verwirrt.

»Genießen Sie die freie Zeit, Mister Granger?«, kam die kalte Stimme von hinten, und plötzlich erklärten sich die merkwürdigen Mienen seiner Freunde. Er verkrampfte sich sichtlich. _Professor Snape?_

Der Gedanke, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke auf der Suche nach ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gekommen war, war … beunruhigend. Er drehte sich vorsichtig, um seinen Lehrer anzusehen und war nicht überrascht, als seine Augen auf einen wütenden Snape trafen.

»Erklären Sie, warum Sie das Nachsitzen geschwänzt haben, Mister Granger«, presste Professor Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum wirkte wie paralysiert, während alle den Wortwechsel beobachteten.

»Ich habe das Nachsitzen nicht geschwänzt, Sir. Ich war um sieben Uhr dort, aber Sie haben das Klopfen nicht beantwortet und ich—«, begann Nathan zu erklären, wurde jedoch mitten im Satz unterbrochen.

»Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor! Und nun – begleiten Sie mich!«

Nathan seufzte und folgte dem Mann aus dem Raum. Er konnte die gemurmelte Anteilnahme der hier Versammelten hören, während er an ihnen vorbeiging. Er wollte sich umdrehen und ihnen sagen, dass sie den Mund halten und sich um ihre eigenen Dinge kümmern sollten, doch er hielt seine Zunge im Zaum und folgte einfach weiterhin Professor Snape.

Gleich draußen im Korridor drehte sich Professor Snape herum und richtete wiederum seinen Blick auf ihn. Es schien, als ob er irgendetwas sagen wolle, doch dann verzog er nur verärgert sein Gesicht und begann, schnell in Richtung der Kerker zu gehen. Nathan konnte ihm nur folgen.

_Ich werde dieses Mal nicht zurückstecken. Ich habe genug von seiner Laune!,_ dachte Nathan, seine Stirn in Falten legend. Er würde Professor Snape das aussprechen lassen, was er zu sagen hatte, doch er würde den Mann ebenfalls dazu bringen, ihm zuzuhören.

In Minutenschnelle waren sie bei Professor Snapes Büro angekommen. Der Mann ging hinein, blieb jedoch nicht dort stehen, wie Nathan erwartet hatte. Er folgte dem Zaubertränkemeister, als dieser durch eine Tür schritt, die durch mehrere Regale verborgen wurde. Als Nathan den Raum dahinter erblickte, klappte sein Mund auf und seine Augen weiteten sich voller Bewunderung, so dass er kurzzeitig seine früheren Gedanken vergaß.

Severus war auf halbem Weg zum Arbeitstisch, auf dem der siedende Kessel Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, als er feststellte, dass Nathan auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben war. Er drehte sich um, mehr als bereit, den Jungen anzuschnauzen, als er den ehrfürchtigen Blick in den Augen seines Sohnes sah; Nathan bewunderte sein Labor.

Die Augen des Jungen wanderten durch den Raum. Eine große Anzahl von Kerzen schwebte brennend unterhalb der Decke und gab dem Raum ein freundlicheres Aussehen, als das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters besaß. Es gab Regale, welche die Wände vom Fußboden bis zur Decke bedeckten, gefüllt mit Gläsern und Kästen voller Zaubertrankzutaten und Gerätschaften. Nathan sah die drei Arbeitstische und den kleinen Schreibtisch, aus denen das Mobiliar des Labors bestand, und seine Augen blieben an seinem Professor hängen, der ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, von dem Nathan nicht glaubte, ihn auf diesem Gesicht jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben. Ein Ausdruck, der dort nur für einen kurzen Moment verweilte, bis er von der kalten Miene ersetzt wurde, die Nathan so sehr vertraut war.

»Empfinden Sie es als sicher genug, um jetzt hereinzukommen?«, fragte Professor Snape.

Nathan nickte lediglich, nach wie vor über den Raum erstaunt. »Ist dies Ihr Labor, Sir?«

»Wonach sieht es für Sie aus?«, gab Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück.

»Es sieht wie ein großartiges Labor aus, Sir«, antwortete Nathan aufrichtig.

Die offenkundige Bewunderung in der ehrlichen Antwort seines Sohnes hinderte Severus daran, den sarkastischen Kommentar abzugeben, den er innerlich bereits vorbereitet hatte. »Ja, ist es«, sagte er stattdessen. Nachdem Severus die Überraschung über die unerwartet zivilisierte Unterhaltung abgeschüttelt hatte, nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf und erreichte den Kessel gerade rechtzeitig, um die nächsten Zutaten hinzuzufügen.

Nathan starrte auf den arbeitenden Mann. Er konnte erkennen, dass sein Professor äußert konzentriert war und die Umdrehungen beim Umrühren zählte. _Dies muss ein sehr wichtiger Zaubertrank sein_, wurde Nathan klar. Um w_elchen Zaubertrank handelt es sich?_ Er schaute voller Neugier zu.

Professor Snape justierte nach dem Umrühren die Flamme, während er den Kessel einen Moment lang beobachtete. Er schaute auf und erwischte den Jungen dabei, wie dieser ihn mit … _Bewunderung_ studierte? Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und erinnerte sich daran, warum der Junge hier war.

»Ich habe die Macht, Sie für das Schwänzen des heutigen Nachsitzens von dieser Schule zu verweisen, Mister Granger. Die Strafarbeiten werden erst morgen enden und Sie haben keine Wahl, als zugegen zu sein«, sagte er, wobei sein Zorn nun zurückkehrte.

»Ich habe das Nachsitzen nicht geschwänzt, Sir«, sagte Nathan.

»Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld, Junge!«

»Das habe ich nicht vor! Ich war um Sieben vor dem Klassenraum, aber Sie waren nicht dort, Sir!« erwiderte Nathan, der beinahe das Wenige an Geduld verlor, das er selbst noch besaß.

»Benutzen Sie nicht diesen Ton bei mir, Junge!«, knurrte Professor Snape wütend und kam auf Nathan zu, der nicht einen einzigen Schritt zurückwich und sogar mit einer herausfordernden Bewegung seinen Kopf hob. Snape stand nun so, dass er jetzt hoch über dem Jungen aufragte, nur Zentimeter davon entfernt, ihn tatsächlich zu berühren, seine Hände – zu Fäusten geballt – hingen an der Seite seines schmalen Körpers.

»Ich habe das Nachsitzen nicht geschwänzt, Sir«, beteuerte Nathan noch einmal, aber dieses Mal hatte er sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurechtgelegt und setzte erklärend hinzu: »Ich durfte das Klassenzimmer nicht betreten, wenn Sie nicht da waren, Sir. Das haben Sie selbst gestern gesagt.«

»Das war gestern!«

Nathan atmete tief durch und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, wie Snape bemerkte. »Ich bin es leid, Sir. Ich bin die psychologischen Spiele, die grundlosen Anklagen und die Drohungen müde. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir erwarten. Ich kann nicht einmal die Hälfte Ihrer Handlungen mir gegenüber verstehen! Das treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!« Nathan hatte einfach genug.

»Ich erwarte nichts von Ihnen«, sagte Snape schließlich, nachdem er eine ganze Weile in das Gesicht seines Sohnes gestarrt hatte, überrascht von dessen energischem Ausbruch.

»Dann lassen Sie mich in Ruhe und ich werde dasselbe tun«, erklärte Nathan. »Es ist mir egal, was Sie über meinen Vater wissen oder was Sie überhaupt darüber denken. Es ist mir egal, ob Sie ein brillanter Meister der Zaubertränke oder ein guter Lehrer sind. Ich kann es einfach nicht länger ertragen.«

Er konnte all den Schmerz spüren, der bei dieser Äußerung die Stimme seines Sohnes erfüllte, und dieser erreichte irgendetwas in seiner Brust. Er trat ein Stück zurück und drehte sich von dem Jungen ab, der seinen Kopf senkte.

»Was ist meine Aufgabe für heute, Sir?«, fragte Nathan.

Diese Frage vergrößerte den Schmerz nur noch mehr, den Severus empfand. _Sag' es ihm_, verlangte eine Stimme. _Erkläre ihm, dass du besorgt warst, als er nicht erschien. Erkläre ihm, dass du verwirrt warst und nicht wusstest, wie du dich verhalten sollst. Entschuldige dich!,_ schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er schloss seine Augen.

»Ich habe heute keine Aufgabe für Sie«, Severus drehte sich herum, um seinem Sohn ins Gesicht zu sehen, »und ich werde auch morgen keine haben. Sie sind ab jetzt vom Nachsitzen befreit.«

Nathan schloss seine Augen und seufzte. »Kann ich dann gehen?«

»Gehen Sie.«

Nathan stand in der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umwandte, um Professor Snape anzusehen. Er zögerte, bevor er fragte: »Brauen Sie den Wolfsbane-Trank, Sir?«

Die Überraschung über diese Frage ließ Severus antworten. »Dies ist eine Abwandlung davon.« Er schaute Nathan ungläubig an.

Nathan nickte. »Ich konnte die meisten Zutaten erkennen, aber nicht alle«, stellte er fest. »Gute Nacht, Professor Snape.«

Er ging.

Severus starrte in Gedanken versunken eine Weile auf die Tür, nachdem sein Sohn gegangen war. Er war von seinem elfjährigen Sohn heftig gescholten worden und hatte im Gegenzug nichts darauf erwidert. Die Worte des Jungen hatten ihn verletzt, selbst wenn er dies nicht zugeben wollte. Und sie hatten ihn verletzen können, weil sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Albus hatte Recht; er hätte diese Strafarbeiten dazu nutzen sollen, um ihn besser kennenzulernen, anstelle …

Severus hob eine Hand, um sein Haar in einer nervösen Bewegung zurückzustreichen. Er schaute um sich und fing an, den Arbeitstisch zu säubern. Er brauchte irgendeine Beschäftigung, um sich von seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken abzulenken.

* * *

»Komm ja nicht näher, Granger!«, knurrte Severus.

»Severus, du kannst nicht für immer davonlaufen!« Hermione starrte den Rücken des Mannes an.

»Ich laufe nicht davon!«, sagte er lautstark und drehte sich herum, um sie anzublicken. »Aber du!«

Sie keuchte. »Ich laufe auch nicht davon!« Hermione ging auf ihn zu. »Ich wollte deinen Sohn.« Ihre Stimme klang sanft in seinen Ohren.

Severus schloss seine Augen. »Ich kann dir nicht glauben«, sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Eine Hand streifte leicht seine Wange, und er lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein.

»Doch, du kannst es, Severus. Ich wollte deinen Sohn; ich brauchte deinen Sohn«, erklärte sie kaum hörbar.

Er öffnete seine Augen. »Ich kann mir selbst nicht verzeihen.«

»Ich gebe dir keine Schuld.« Sie fuhr fort, sein Gesicht zu streicheln. »Ich hasse dich nicht, Severus. Ich bin dir für meine Rettung dankbar. Du bist ein ehrenwerter Mann.«

Er schüttelte – ihre Worte nicht wahrhaben wollend – seinen Kopf und drehte sich von ihrer Berührung ab. »Ich kann nicht. Ich habe dich verletzt; ich habe deine Zukunft zerstört. Nathan verdient keinen Vater wie mich.«

Severus wachte aus dem aufgewühlten Schlaf auf.

»Ein weiterer Traum«, murmelte er verärgert. Es war der dritte in dieser Nacht. Er schob die Decke weg und setzte sich im Bett auf. »Nicht einmal im Schlaf habe ich Frieden«, murmelte er und rieb seine Augen.

Sein Bett verlassend, wanderte er gemessenen Schrittes im Raum hin und her und blieb dann vor dem verzauberten Fenster stehen, von dem aus er die Ländereien sehen konnte, die vom Mondlicht beschienen wurden. Das schwache Feuer, das im Kamin brannte, reichte nicht aus, um den Raum zu erwärmen, und Gänsehaut überzog seinen nackten Oberkörper nach dem Verlust der Wärme durch die Bettdecke.

Doch die zunehmende Empfindung von Kälte an seinen bloßen Füßen, die den kalten Steinfußboden berührten, störte ihn nicht derartig wie seine Träume. Sie waren immer die gleichen; er diskutierte mit Hermione über Nathan, und dann berührte sie ihn, tröstete ihn. Er konnte sogar die weiche Haut ihrer Hände spüren, und er hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dafür, von ihr berührt zu werden, selbst wenn dies nur in seinen Träumen geschah. _Sie wird mich niemals berühren, und ich werde auch sie nicht anfassen_. War es denn nicht genug, was er ihr angetan hatte?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf; das war nicht der Grund, warum er heute nicht schlafen konnte. Seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle verhinderten seinen Schlaf. Einerseits wollte er seinen Sohn besser kennenlernen, mit ihm interagieren, ihn akzeptieren, doch andererseits …

»Ich kann nicht. Das ist keine Option. Er verdient Besseres«, murmelte er, während er dabei geistesabwesend über seinen linken Unterarm rieb, an dem das Dunkle Mal eine blassrosa Narbe hinterlassen hatte.

Er blieb dort stehen, stundenlang, wie es ihm vorkam, den Mond beobachtend, der die Ländereien in sein silbernes Licht tauchte, bis sein müder und kalt gewordener Körper die Oberhand gewann und er zurück in sein Bett ging und zu seinem unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

»Hermione?«, rief Professor Brice, während er ihr Büro betrat.

»Oh, hallo, William«, antwortete sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den Aufsätzen nur für die kurze Zeit ab, die sie benötigte, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Er blieb still stehen und schaute zu, wie sie die bedauernswerten Aufsätze mit roten Anmerkungen versah. Er kam näher an ihren Schreibtisch heran. »Beschäftigt?«

»Es tut mir leid, William«, entschuldigte sie sich und legte den roten Schreibstift widerstrebend auf den Schreibtisch, nur, um ihn gleich wieder zu nehmen, um noch einen weiteren Fehler anzustreichen, und erst dann den Plastikstift endgültig abzulegen. Als sie zu ihrem Besucher aufschaute, lächelte er.

»Manchmal frage ich mich, warum du so großen Gefallen daran findest, Aufsätze zu benoten, und zu anderen Gelegenheiten …« Er brach ab, musterte sie aber weiterhin aufmerksam. »Mittagessen, Hermione?«

Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Ist es bereits Mittagzeit?«, fragte sie halb rhetorisch und schaute sich nach einer Uhr um.

»Es ist fünfzehn Minuten nach zwölf«, brachte er vor.

Sie ließ ihren Daumen an dem Stapel Aufsätze entlanggleiten und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer im Sessel zurück.

»Du schienst diese Woche ein bisschen geistesabwesend zu sein. Es ist nicht nur der Unterricht, oder?«, fragte William.

»Nein. Da ist nicht nur der Unterricht, sondern auch die Semester-Prüfungen, die vorzubereiten sind, die Forschung ist zu erledigen, da gibt es die Journale, die noch zu lesen sind …«

Er unterbrach sie. »Es ist irgendetwas anderes. Du wirkst seit Montag derartig abgelenkt. Ist während des Wochenendes irgendetwas geschehen?«

Hermione rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Konnte es sein, dass sich ihre Sorgen so offensichtlich zeigten? _Vermutlich._ Sie runzelte bei dem Gedanken die Stirn und heftete dann ihre Augen auf William. »Es geht mir gut. Es liegt nur daran, dass mir bewusst geworden ist, dass wir uns kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien befinden und wie viel Arbeit ich vorher noch erledigen muss«, sagte sie und versuchte, überzeugend zu klingen.

Er nickte. »Wir haben in dieser Zeit des Jahres viel zu tun«, stimmte er ihr zu, und mit einem weiteren Lächeln ergänzte er, »und das schließt Essen ein.« Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er um ihren Schreibtisch herum ging, nach der Lehne ihres Sessels griff und diesen so weit zurückzog, dass sie aufstehen konnte. »Lass uns zu Mittag essen.«

Sie nahm seine Einladung an, und sie gingen zum Mittagessen.

* * *

»Danke«, sagte Hermione, zur Überraschung des Hauselfen, der ihr mit ihrem Gepäck half. Sie kam für ihr erstes Wochenende nach Hogwarts, seitdem sie die Schule vor so vielen Jahren verlassen hatte.

Die Räume, die die Schulleiterin für sie hatte herrichten lassen, waren äußerst gemütlich. Sie befanden sich auf dem gleichen Stockwerk wie die Bibliothek – vierter Stock – auf halbem Weg zwischen den Kerkern, in denen sie arbeiten würde, und dem Gryffindor-Turm, in dem ihr Sohn lebte.

Sie mochte die beiden Lehnsessel, die dem Kamin im Raum zugewandt standen. In der Ecke befand sich ein Schreibtisch, den sie für ihre Studien und die Analyse der Ergebnisse spät nachts benutzen würde, doch was wirklich ihre Augen erfreute, war der Ausblick, den das breite Fenster hinter diesem Schreibtisch offenbarte – der See, der Wald und, in einiger Entfernung, die Häuser von Hogsmeade, von denen sie wusste, dass ihre Fenster nachts vom gelben Licht des Feuerscheins der Kamine erhellt werden würden. Sie hatte die Schlichtheit der magischen Welt vermisst.

Als sie zum angrenzenden Raum hinüberwanderte, fand sie ein wunderschönes Vierpfosten-Bett, eingefasst von dunkelroten Vorhängen mit Silber- und Goldzeichnungen, passend zur Bettdecke. Neben dem Bett, das den Raum beherrschte, gab es auch eine Garderobe, die eine der Wände einnahm. In einer anderen Wand war eine Tür, die, wie sie vermutete, in das Badezimmer führte.

Sie öffnete ihren Schrankkoffer und holte die Sachen heraus, die sie an diesem Nachmittag benötigen würde. Sie wollte geradewegs in die Kerker marschieren und Severus konfrontieren, wusste jedoch, dass dies nicht klug wäre. Sie musste geduldig sein; sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Sie musste darauf bedacht sein, was für Nathan am besten war.

Sie verließ ihre neue Wohnung und ging die wenigen Korridore entlang, die sie von der Bibliothek trennten. Sie sollte zunächst einmal an den Recherchen zu arbeiten beginnen, die in erster Linie ihr Grund dafür waren, überhaupt hier zu sein. Sie begrüßte Madam Pince und ging geradewegs in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke.

Währenddessen sie die Wälzer genau unter die Lupe nahm und entschied, welche von ihnen in diesem Stadium der Forschung mehr von Nutzen sein würden, bemerkte Hermione den Jungen nicht, der sich ihr mit einem leisen Lächeln näherte.

»Suchst du nach irgendetwas Besonderem?«

Sie schreckte von dem Buch hoch, in dem sie las, um sich ihrem Sohn gegenüberzusehen. »Nathan! Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich vor Abendessen sehen würde.« Sie umarmte ihn.

»Mum, lass mich los«, sagte er zu ihr, und als sie seiner Forderung nachkam, machte er ein finsteres Gesicht.

»Sieh mich nicht so an, junger Mann. Ich bin deine Mutter, und ich kann dich umarmen, wann immer ich will«, sagte sie, hob dabei ihr Kinn und konnte das Lächeln, das sich an ihren Mundwinkel zu entwickeln begann, nicht verbergen.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich kann jetzt schon sehen, dass du mich jedes Wochenende in Verlegenheit bringen wirst«, sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Sie begann dann, über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. »Ist es nicht gerade das, was du liebst?«

Er konnte das Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten. »Nach was suchst du genau? Ich könnte dir helfen, wie ich es zu Hause immer gemacht habe.«

»Solltest du nicht eigentlich für deine kommenden Prüfungen wiederholen?«

»Du weißt, dass ich das bereits gemacht habe. Wo beginnen wir?«, fragte Nathan. Hermione konnte über seinen Eifer nur lächeln.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag gemeinsam, verloren in Büchern über Zaubertränke und in leichter Konversation. Hermione war versucht, mehr über das Nachsitzen zu erfragen, wollte jedoch nicht die Stimmung ruinieren. Sie vermisste die schönen Momente mit Nathan, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging, und sie würde morgen den ganzen Tag haben, um Severus ein paar inquisitorische Fragen zu stellen.

Die Zeit verging so schnell, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war, als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute. Nathan beendete die Liste der Zutaten für den Zaubertrank, von dem sie ihn gebeten hatte, eine Kopie aus dem Buch anzufertigen.

»Das war's für heute. Gehen wir zu Abend essen«, bestimmte sie.

»Wirst du morgen irgendetwas brauen?«, fragte Nathan, als sie beinahe den Schreibtisch vom Madam Pince erreicht hatten, wo Hermione einige der Bücher ausleihen wollte.

»Nein. Morgen werde ich mir meinen Arbeitsraum ansehen und überprüfen, ob alles vorbereitet ist. Ich werde wahrscheinlich am Sonntag mit irgendetwas beginnen.«

Hermione ließ die Bücher auf sich austragen, nachdem sie Madam Pince versprochen hatte, dass sie nicht lange brauchen würde, bis sie sie zurückbringen würde, und sie gingen in ihre Wohnung.

»Wenn du in Professor Snapes Labor arbeitest, glaube ich, dass du alles finden wirst, was du benötigst«, merkte Nathan an. »Er hat das unglaublichste Labor.«

Hermione schaute mit neuerlichem Interesse zu Nathan hinüber. »Du kennst Professor Snapes Labor?«

»Bei meinem … äh … letzten Nachsitzen, hat er mich dorthin mitgenommen. Er arbeitete an irgendeiner Veränderung des Wolfsbane-Tranks«, sagte Nathan, erzählte jedoch keine genaueren Einzelheiten.

»Bat er dich zu helfen?« Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten zu fragen.

»Nein«, war Nathans Antwort.

Sie fragte nicht noch weiter, aber ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich mit einer Million Fragen.

* * *

Remus Lupin saß auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die Schüler beim Essen und bei ihren Gesprächen, als er Hermione Granger und ihren Sohn, Nathan, erblickte, die die Große Halle betraten. Er war nicht der Einzige, der Hermiones Anwesenheit bemerkte; viele Schüler am Gryffindor-Tisch, zu dem sie ihren Sohn begleitete, flüsterten miteinander, offensichtlich über sie.

Er beobachtete, wie sie Nathan die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und der Junge ihr gegenüber missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, und da war er – ein weiterer Moment, in dem Remus dieses Déjà-vu-Gefühl hatte, dasselbe Empfinden, das er verspürt hatte, als er den Jungen nach dem Quidditch-Spiel beobachtet hatte. Hermione ging danach zum Lehrertisch und wurde von Hagrid begeistert empfangen.

Lupin schaute zu, wie sie sich auf den freien Platz neben dem Halbriesen setzte, und als sie zu ihm herüberschaute, winkte sie. Er winkte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück, das sie zurückgab, das aber binnen kurzem verblasste. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Blick die Gestalt Severus Snapes eingefangen hatte. Remus schaute auf den Meister der Zaubertränke und sah, dass dieser ebenso zu ihr herüberblickte.

Die Mahlzeit nahm ihren Fortgang und Lupin bemerkte mehr jener kurzen Blicke, die zwischen Hermione und Snape hin und her gingen. _Was geht hier vor?,_ dachte er. Von Zeit zu Zeit konnte er sehen, wie Hermione Nathan scheinbar gedankenverloren betrachtete. Während eines jener Momente richtete Remus seine Augen hinüber auf Snape und erwischte ihn dabei, wie er sich in der gleichen Weise verhielt, was keinerlei Sinn ergab. Dann schaute Snape zu ihm herüber, entdeckte ihn dabei, wie er ihn beobachtete, und runzelte die Stirn. Lupin versuchte, den Ausdruck der Erkenntnis zu verbergen, der über seine Gesichtszüge huschte, und wandte seine Augen seinem Teller zu. _Das kann nicht sein._

* * *

Am Samstag traf sich Hermione nach dem Frühstück mit McGonagall, und die Schulleiterin brachte sie hinunter in die Kerker. Severus war an diesem Morgen nicht in der Große Halle gewesen, doch Hermione wusste, dass sie ihm bald begegnen würde.

Minerva klopfte leise an die Tür von Snapes Büro und trat ein, nachdem sie von ihm hereingebeten worden war. Hermione trat direkt kurz hinter ihr ein. Snape begrüßte sie trotzdem nicht. »Severus, Hermione ist hier, um mit ihren Forschungen für das Ministerium zu beginnen. Hast du alles vorbereitet?«, fragte Minerva ihn.

»Ja, Minerva. Folge mir«, sagte er, während er von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und zu einigen Regalen hinüberging, die sich in Bewegung setzten, um einen Raum jenseits davon freizugeben. Wie ihr Sohn es zuvor getan hatte, konnte auch sie alles nur voller Ehrfurcht anstarren.

»Bestens, Severus. Dann werde ich Euch jetzt Eurer Arbeit überlassen.« Sich an Hermione wendend, setzte Minerva hinzu: »Und suchen Sie mich später auf, falls es noch irgendetwas gibt, das Sie benötigen, meine Liebe.«

Hermione lächelte McGonagall an. »Selbstverständlich, Schulleiterin. Danke.«

Als Minerva gegangen war, richtete Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit einmal mehr auf den Raum. »Dieses Labor ist exzellent«, sagte sie zu Severus.

»Du kannst Kessel auf diesen Regalen finden«, sagte er und deutete hinter sie, »Utensilien wirst du in jenen Regalen dort drüben finden, in den Kästen. Einige der gefährlichsten und kostspieligsten Zutaten befinden sich hier, und der Rest ist im Vorratsraum in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers, von dem ich sicher bin, dass du weißt, wo er ist. Irgendwelche Fragen?«

Sie war nicht überrascht von seinem Direkt-zum-Geschäft-Verhalten. »Ja, ich habe Fragen«, sagte sie.

Er schnaubte. »Selbstverständlich hast du die.«

Sie verengte ihre Augen. »Warum willst du nicht hören, was ich zu sagen habe? Warum können wir uns nicht zusammensetzen und über Nathan sprechen?«

Er antwortete nicht.

»Severus, ich weiß, dass irgendetwas zwischen Euch beiden vorgegangen ist. Hat er dich irgendwas gefragt? Hat er dir etwas erzählt?«

»Ich sehe, du hast keine Fragen über das Laboratorium. Ich überlasse dich deiner Arbeit«, war alles, was er sagte.

Er drehte sich herum, um zu gehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn mit ihren Worten zurück. »Warum tust du das?«, fragte sie ärgerlich. »Alles, was ich möchte, ist, meinen Sohn zu beschützen! Ich möchte ihn nicht noch mehr leiden sehen, als er jetzt bereits leidet, wie ich weiß!« Sie musste ihn dazu bringen, dass er verstand.

Er drehte sich herum, um nochmals seinen Blick auf sie zu richten. »Aber das ist nicht mein Problem. _Du_ hast dir dies selbst eingebrockt.« Er lächelte schadenfroh.

Sie keuchte ungläubig auf. »Ich kann es nicht fassen!« protestierte sie. »Severus, wenn er vermutet oder weiß, dass du sein Vater bist …«, sie hielt inne, wollte nicht über die Möglichkeiten nachdenken. »Ich muss es wissen, nur so kann ich ihn darauf vorbereiten.«

»Ach ja, du _musst_ es also wissen. Interessant«, sagte er mit kalter Stimme. »Dann kennst du das Gefühl ja nun.«

Sie seufzte. »Ich kann nicht in der Zeit zurückgehen und die Dinge verändern«, sagte sie gramgebeugt.

Er fuhr fort: »Das weißt du also auch.«

»Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir müssen uns jetzt auf Nathan konzentrieren. Wenn er irgendetwas weiß, musst du mir das erzählen«, sagte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen, um ihm ihre Besorgnis zu zeigen.

»Du hättest es mir erzählen müssen«, sagte er zähneknirschend. »Ich hatte das Recht, davon zu wissen!«

»Das hattest du, doch du warst auch inhaftiert worden und hast der Verhandlung entgegengesehen. In deinem Leben gingen ohnehin schon viel zu viele Dinge vor sich, und ich wusste, dass du dies nicht einfach so akzeptieren würdest«, sagte sie.

»Selbstverständlich hätte ich es nicht einfach so akzeptiert!«, brüllte er.

»Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr!«, gab sie zurück. »Nathan ist elf! Es gibt nichts, was du jetzt noch daran ändern kannst, also lass uns uns auf das konzentrieren, was jetzt zu tun ist, und vergessen, was damals geschah!«

»Vergessen!? Vergessen!?« Er drang mit einem einzigen langen Schritt in ihren persönlichen Freiraum ein, und Hermione begriff, dass sie sich armselig ausgedrückt hatte. »Ich vergesse nicht«, sagte er mit einer gefährlichen Stimme und starrte sie für längere Zeit an, bevor er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und sie stehen ließ, allein.

Sie seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Dieser Mann, der Vater ihres Sohnes, hatte viel mit Nathan gemeinsam, doch er war ein Mann, kein Junge; das durfte sie niemals aus den Augen verlieren. Sie hatte es nicht mit ihrem Jungen zu tun, sondern mit einem sehr, sehr schwierigen Mann.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, ihrem letzten in Hogwarts für dieses erste Wochenende, wollte sie in den Kerkern arbeiten. Ihr Sohn hatte gefragt, ob er sie begleiten könne, und sie hatte es ihm erlaubt. Hermione würde versuchen, die Antworten zu erhalten, die sie benötigte; sie würde herausbekommen, was Nathan wusste, sie musste es einfach wissen.

Nathan war zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückgegangen, um seine Ausrüstungsgegenstände für den Umgang mit den Zutaten zu holen, die sie heute vorbereiten würden, und sie wartete auf ihn oben an der Treppe, die die Eingangshalle und Hogwarts Untergeschosse miteinander verband. Dort war es, wo Remus Lupin auf sie zukam.

»Hermione«, grüßte er.

Sie lächelte. »Remus.«

»Ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Hast du eine Minute?«

»Ich sollte eigentlich bereits in den Kerkern sein, um die Arbeit an meinem Projekt zu beginnen«, erklärte sie offen. »Ich warte nur noch auf Nathan. Er bestand darauf zu helfen.«

»Es geht um ihn«, informierte Remus sie, sein Ton war ernst und sein Blick war in ihre Augen gerichtet, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Hermione verengte fragend ihre Augen. »Was ist mit ihm?«

Er schaute sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, was für ihn ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten war, wie sie dachte. »Ich glaube nicht, dass du die Angelegenheit an solch einem öffentlichen Ort wie diesem diskutieren willst.«

Sie musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugier. »Ist er wieder in Schwierigkeiten?«

Er seufzte. »Hermione, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass dies eine Angelegenheit ist, die mitten auf dem Korridor besprochen werden sollte. Wir können uns in meinem Büro freier unterhalten«, schlug er vor.

»Mum«, hörte sie ihren Sohn rufen und schaute in seine Richtung. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er kam. »Ich habe alles dabei, Handschuhe und alles andere, und es ist ziemlich schwer. Wirst du lange hier brauchen?«

Sie schaute zu Lupin und erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Überraschung, die die leise Annäherung Nathans auch bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte. »Wir können ein andermal sprechen«, bot er mit einem Lächeln an. »Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Tag«, sagte er, setzte ein leichtes Kopfnicken als Verabschiedung hinzu und ging zur der Treppe, die nach oben führte.

»Wohin gehen wir, um zu arbeiten?«, fragte Nathan und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

»In Professor Snapes Labor.«

»Wirklich?« Sie konnte die Begeisterung in der Stimme ihres Sohnes hören, während sie durch die Kerkerkorridore gingen, doch der Enthusiasmus verschwand bei seinen folgenden Worten. »Wird er auch dort sein?«

Sie betrachtete ihn und versuchte, nicht erkennen zu lassen, welche Tragweite die Änderung in seinem Tonfall für sie bedeutete. »Ich weiß es nicht. Warum?«

Nathan zuckte darüber hinweggehend die Schultern. »Aus keinem besonderen Grund, aber ich hätte gern, dass wir unter uns sein würden, so, wie wir zu Hause gearbeitet haben.«

Sie konnte nicht entscheiden, ob da mehr dahinter steckte, als das, was sie von ihrem Sohn hörte und an ihm beobachtete, doch sie erreichten binnen kurzem ihren ersten Bestimmungsort: Professor Snapes Büro. Die Tür stand halb offen. _Eine bequeme Art und Weise, mir weiterhin auszuweichen,_ dachte Hermione, und rollte mit den Augen, als sie feststellte, dass niemand dort drinnen war. Sie durchquerte den Raum und ging direkt zu den Regalen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie die Tür zum Labor verbargen, mit Nathan, der dicht hinter ihr folgte.

Sie fand den Raum so vor, wie sie ihn am Vortag verlassen hatte, mit Ausnahme von einigen Phiolen mit einem gelbflüssigen Inhalt, dort, wo vorher nur leere Phiolen gestanden hatten, und die nun davon zeugten, dass Severus dort gearbeitet hatte, nachdem sie gegangen war.

»Hier zu arbeiten wird einfacher sein als zuhause. Schau, all die unterschiedlichen Messer!« sagte Nathan und untersuchte die Gerätschaften.

»Bleib' von den Messern weg, bitte«, warnte sie ihn, »und fang' nicht damit an, alles anzufassen«, fügte sie mit einem funkelnden Blick hinzu, als sie sah, dass seine Hand sich schon auf halbem Weg zu den Utensilien auf einem der Regale befand. Er zog seine Hände zurück, legte sie auf seinen Rücken und ließ ohne Zauberstab das frei schweben, was er zuvor hatte berühren wollen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und konnte das leise Lächeln nicht verbergen, das ihre Lippen umspielte. »Leg' das zurück, Nathan«, tadelte sie ihn und erregte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit, »und suche nach ein paar Mörsern.«

Sie arbeiteten zusammen, sprachen zuerst über die Dinge, die sie gerade machten und kommentierten danach die Vorbereitung der Zutaten. Sie diskutierten über den Einfluss der Größe einer gehackten Wurzel auf die endgültigen Eigenschaften eines Zaubertrankes.

»Ich habe in dem Lehrbuch gelesen, Mum«, erörterte Nathan seinen Standpunkt, »dass die Stücke nur dann kleiner als zwei Kubikzentimeter sein müssen, wenn das Mittel basisch und keine Säure ist.«

»Nathan, du kannst dich nicht nur auf Bücher verlassen. Ich bin gerade dabei, dir zu erklären, dass es, wenn du Stücke hast, die größer als zwei Kubikzentimeter sind – selbst in einer mittelstarken Säure wie dieser – zu einer Veränderung in der Konsistenz und infolgedessen zu einer Änderung der Eigenschaften des fertigen Zaubertrankes kommen wird«, sagte sie belehrend.

»Das behauptest du nur, weil du klein gehackte Sachen bevorzugst. Ich werde tun, was du sagst, aber es ist nicht fundiert«, widersprach er weiterhin.

»Was hat Professor Snape darüber gesagt?«, fragte sie dann.

Nathan unterbrach die rhythmische Bewegung seiner Hände für einen Moment, nahm dann jedoch seine Arbeit wieder auf und sagte: »Ich bin mir nicht sicher.«

»Du bist dir nicht sicher?«, sagte sie in einem inquisitorischen Ton. »Was heißt, du bist dir nicht sicher?«

»Ich …« Nathan stockte, weil ihm die Worte fehlten.

Sie unterbrach ihre eigene Arbeit, um ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

»Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was er speziell zu diesem Thema sagte«, brachte er fertig zu sagen.

Sie verengte die Augen. »Warum lügst du mich an?« Sie kannte ihren Sohn zu gut, um darauf hereinzufallen.

»Ich lüge nicht«, widersprach er, während er die Wurzel weiter zerhackte, doch ihm mangelte es an dem fieberartigen Unterton, von dem sie wusste, dass dieser dort vorhanden sein würde, wenn sie mit ihrer Beschuldigung falsch lag.

»Wann wirst du es aufgeben zu versuchen, mich auszutricksen, Nathan?«

Er sagte nichts.

»Was verbirgst du vor mir?«, beharrte sie.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich habe im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst«, gab er zu.

»Ich dachte, dass dir Professor Snapes Unterricht gefällt.«

»Ich mag Zaubertränke«, korrigierte er sie, »aber ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich Professor Snape mochte.«

Sie seufzte bei diesen Worten. »Was ist in diesen Stunden beim Nachsitzen geschehen, dass dich dazu gebracht hat, deine Meinung derartig zu ändern?«

»Ich habe meine Meinung nie geändert«, antwortete er.

»Versuch' nicht, mich dumm zu machen. Du hast mir in deinen Briefen erklärt, dass er dein Lieblingslehrer war. Was ist geschehen?«

»Er fand heraus, dass ich keinen Vater habe«, verkündete er.

Sie holte zittrig Atem. _Endlich,_ dachte sie. »Und wie sollte dies irgendetwas verändern?« Sie übte Druck auf ihn aus.

»Weil die Menschen ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber _immer_ verändern, wenn sie es herausfinden.« Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seine Hände zur Ruhe kommen. »Ich bin dessen überdrüssig.«

Sie legte das Gerät ab, mit dem sie gearbeitet hatte, und streckte eine Hand aus, um die Schulter ihres Sohnes zu berühren, doch er zuckte mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von ihr zurück.

»Nathan …«

»Ich habe genug davon, jedes Mal einen Clown aus mir selbst zu machen, wenn ich nach meinem Vater gefragt werde. Warum tust du mir das an?« Es war Schmerz in seinen Augen, als er sie anschaute. »Warum kannst du es mir nicht erzählen?«

»Du weißt, dass ich es dir erklären werde, wenn ich kann, und dass du der Erste sein wirst, der es erfährt.« Sie versuchte erneut, mit einer Hand zu ihm hinüberzureichen, ohne Erfolg.

»Du lügst. So viele Leute wissen es bereits, und du sagst es mir nicht!«, protestierte er mit lauter werdender Stimme.

»Ich lüge nicht. Niemand weiß—«, versuchte sie zu erklären, wurde jedoch mitten im Satz unterbrochen.

»Lügnerin!«, schimpfte Nathan. »Du bist eine Lügnerin! Sogar Professor Snape weiß es!«

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Nathan war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Severus es wusste.

»Ich wusste es!«, rief er aus und sie wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass ihre Reaktion sie verraten hatte. »Professor Snape – ausgerechnet er – weiß, wer mein Vater ist!«

»Was hat er dir erzählt?« Ihre Stimme war schwach.

Sie sah, wie er darüber nachdachte, auf welche Art er antworten solle und merkte erst dann, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte, als sie aufatmete, nachdem sie seine nächsten Worte gehört hatte. »Nichts! Niemand sagt mir irgendetwas!« Seine Stimme war von Enttäuschung gefärbt. Sie wollte ihn trösten, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr im Augenblick nicht gestatten würde, ihn zu umarmen. »Wie kommt es, dass er es weiß und ich nicht?«

»Versuch', es zu verstehen, Nathan. Wir haben so viele Male darüber diskutiert. Ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen, nicht jetzt. Du—«

»Warum nicht?«, schnitt er ihre Erklärung ab. »Ich kann mit der Wahrheit umgehen, Mum. Ich werde nicht zusammenbrechen, wenn er in Azkaban ist, oder irgendetwas in der Art. Ich möchte nur seinen Namen wissen«, bettelte er.

Sie schloss die Augen. »Ich kann ihn dir jetzt nicht nennen.«

Sie hörte sein frustriertes Knurren. »Das ist nicht fair!«, protestierte er hitzig. »Ich bin derjenige, der Snapes frostige Bemerkungen hören muss; ich bin derjenige, der das Mitleid seiner Freunde erdulden muss. Und du könntest das alles beenden, aber du … willst es mir nicht … sagen!« Er raste vor Wut und rannte aus dem Raum. Sie wusste, dass er weinte.

Hermione wollte ihm folgen, wurde jedoch durch Severus Snapes Hand auf ihrem Arm gestoppt, der mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: »Lass ihn gehen.«

»Lass mich los«, befahl sie und schüttelte ihren Arm, um zu versuchen, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. »Ich muss ihm nach.« Seine Finger legten sich noch fester um ihren Oberarm. Sie funkelte ihn an. »Es ist alles deine Schuld! Du hast alles zunichte gemacht, was ich aufgebaut habe. Ich habe ihn auf deine Garstigkeit, deine Unfairness, deine Unnachgiebigkeit vorbereitet, und selbst so hast du einen Weg gefunden, ihn dazu zu bringen, dich zu hassen. Ich hoffe, dass du zufrieden bist«, tobte sie.

»Fertig?«, fragte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Sie verengte sie Augen. »Bastard!« Sie bereitete eine weitere Runde von Anklagen vor, doch er sprach, bevor diese ihren Mund verlassen konnten.

»Dein Geheimnis ist bisher noch sicher, aber nicht für lange, wenn ich dich hinter ihm hergehen lasse.« Seine Augen waren auf die ihrigen gerichtet. »Und ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was du willst, nach dem wenigen, das ich von eurer Unterhaltung gehört habe.«

Sie seufzte und spürte, wie sich seine Hand langsam von ihrem Arm löste. »Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er gemerkt hat, dass du etwas weißt?« Sie seufzte. »Ich wäre in der Lage gewesen, ihn davon abzubringen, und es wäre nicht so weit gekommen. Er war von dir derartig fasziniert, dass ich ihn bitten musste, auch mal über etwas anderes zu sprechen. Was hast du ihm bei diesen Strafarbeiten angetan? Er … er hasst dich genug, um nicht auf das zu achten, was du im Unterricht sagst. Das ist eine Leistung, eine gewaltige. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein«, sagte sie sarkastisch.

»Und du sagst das, als ob das ein schreckliches Übel wäre«, entgegnete er.

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. »Willst du, dass er dich hasst? Behauptest du gerade, dass du wirklich willst, dass dein Sohn dich hasst? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.«

»Ich dachte, dass du mit seinem vaterlosen Status glücklich wärst«, sagte er. »Wer würde einen mörderischen Bastard zum Vater haben wollen? Er ist besser dran ohne mich.«

«Was redest du da? Nathan betete dich an, bis du während dieser Nachsitz-Stunden alles in den Sand gesetzt hast mit dem, was auch immer du während dieser Strafarbeiten gesagt und getan hast. Er wäre begeistert gewesen zu erfahren, dass du sein Vater bist.«

Er gab ein höhnisches Lachen von sich. »Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Granger. Du hast seinen Kopf mit fantastischen Geschichten vollgestopft, wie achtbar und gut ich wäre. Selbstverständlich würde er seine Meinung ändern, nachdem er die Wahrheit herausfindet, nämlich, wie ich wirklich bin; er ist nicht dumm.«

»Die Wahrheit darüber, wie du wirklich bist, Severus? Glaubst du denn nach wie vor, dass du unwiederbringlich verloren bist, nach all dem, was du für die Zaubererwelt getan hast?« Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Du wirst niemals verstehen, warum ich mich entschied, ihn zu behalten; du bist genauso störrisch wie dein Sohn. Und jetzt, wenn du mich entschuldigst, gehe ich Nathan nach«, sagte sie und verließ sein Büro.

* * *

Kevin saß in der Nähe eines der Regale in der Bibliothek, wo er mit Andys Hilfe an seinem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie arbeitete. Er kämpfte mit Daten und Namen, bis er den Versuch aufgab, den richtigen Kobold zu finden, der diesen speziellen Aufstand angeführt hatte. Er schloss sein Buch und schaute zu Andy auf. »Ich wünschte, Nathan wäre hier, um uns zu helfen.«

»Ich auch. Was denkst du, tut er in den Kerkern mit seiner Mutter? Zutaten vorbereiten?«, fragte Andy.

»Vielleicht. Möglicherweise hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn wir dorthin gingen, um nachzusehen?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortete Andy zögernd. »Was, wenn Snape auch dort ist?«

»Da ist was dran«, stimmte Kevin zu und öffnete mit einem Seufzer erneut sein Buch. »Glaubst du, dass Snape wirklich weiß, wer Nathans Vater ist?«

»Ich hoffe doch. Es ist einfach nur traurig, nicht den Namen des eigenen Vaters zu kennen. Ich wünschte, dass wir ihm helfen könnten, ihn herauszufinden.«

»Wenn Snape es weiß, könnten wir möglicherweise über ihn Recherchen anstellen und versuchen, etwas herauszufinden«, schlug Kevin vor.

»Keine Ahnung, aber das ist es wert, es zu versuchen. Nathan verdient zu wissen, wer sein Vater ist, selbst wenn alles, was wir herausfinden können, ein Name ist«, sagte Andy.

»Dann sollten wir einen Plan ausarbeiten. Wenn er zurückkommt, können wir ihm unser Konzept erklären.«

»Sicher, diese Koboldaufstände sind auch auf Dauer einfach zu langweilig«, stimmte Andy ihm zu, und sie begannen, Pläne zu schmieden, um die Identität von Nathans Vater herauszufinden.

Was sie nicht bemerkt hatten, war der blonde Slytherin mit einem eingebildeten Lächeln, der hinter dem Regal gestanden hatte, wo sie saßen.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich habe ein Bild von Nathan ins Net gestellt, so wie ich ihn sehe. Ihr könnt es unter deviation/26307657/

betrachten oder wenn ihr bei ferporcel auf DeviantART vorbeischaut.

FerPotter

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Nathan hat eine Mission: die Suche nach der Wahrheit. Und Severus ebenso.


	16. Auf der Suche nach Informationen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Search for Information**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nathan will die Wahrheit, egal, um welchen Preis, Devon weiß mehr, als er sollte, und Lupin will eine Bestätigung.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

**A/N**: Kapitel Sechzehn:0) Nathan will die Wahrheit, egal, um welchen Preis, Devon weiß mehr, als er sollte, und Lupin will eine Bestätigung. Welch ein Durcheinander an Informationen!:0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 16: Auf der Suche nach Informationen**

Hermione lief mit gemischten Gefühlen durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Sie wollte Nathan finden und ihn trösten, aber sie wollte auch zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters zurückgehen und ihn als Verursacher all dieses Jammers heftig prügeln. Wenn er ihr erklärt hätte, als sie gefragt hatte, was zwischen Nathan und ihm vorgegangen war, wäre sie auf Nathans Ausbruch vorbereitet gewesen und würde im Augenblick nicht das Schloss nach ihrem Sohn absuchen müssen.

Nathans anklagende Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Lügnerin. Ja, sie war eine Lügnerin, aber nicht in der Art, wie Nathan dachte. Niemand wusste von ihrem bestgehüteten Geheimnis … bis Severus es herausgefunden hatte. Wieso hatte dies überhaupt geschehen können? Sie war so sehr darauf konzentriert gewesen, herauszufinden, was ihr Sohn wusste, dass sie sich nicht damit aufgehalten hatte, über Severus' Seite der Geschichte nachzudenken.

Doch jetzt war sie zu besorgt um ihren Sohn – und zu verärgert über Severus – um klar zu denken. Hermione war bereits eine halbe Stunde herumgelaufen, als sie um eine Ecke bog und ihn endlich fand.

Da war er, die Schultern an die Wand gelehnt, die ein großes Fenster einfasste, das den spärlichen Schnee zeigte, der sich auf die Ländereien und in den See entlud. Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie den verlorenen Ausdruck in seinen blicklosen Augen musterte … Augen, aus denen stumme Tränen kullerten. Die Landschaft hinter dem Fenster war nicht das Einzige, das Nathan nicht wahrnahm. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er bislang ihre Anwesenheit auf dem ruhigen Korridor überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

»Nathan«, sprach sie ihn mit leiser Stimme an, da sie ihn nicht erschrecken wollte.

Er schaute nicht in ihre Richtung, hob jedoch eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht hoch und versuchte, den Beweis für sein Weinen abzuwischen.

Sie ging zu ihm. »Ich habe dich gesucht«, sagte sie.

Keine Antwort.

Sie seufzte. »Es bricht mir das Herz, dich so zu sehen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzt erleben; ich wollte das nie.« Seine Augen waren immer noch blicklos auf irgendetwas da draußen gerichtet, unstet; sie schaffte es nicht, seine Abwehr zu durchbrechen, gelangte nicht an ihn heran.

»Jedes Mal, wenn wir über deinen Vater streiten, wird es noch verletzender. Ich weiß, es ist frustrierend für dich, aber ich kann dir die Wahrheit gerade jetzt nicht erklären, und du musst mir vertrauen, dass ich es tun werde, sobald ich es kann.«

»Ich könnte dich anlügen; ich könnte Dinge über deinen Vater sagen, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprächen, nur, um dich glücklich zu machen. Ist es das, was du willst? Lügen? Weil ich dir nicht sagen kann, was du hören möchtest; und wütend auf mich zu sein, wird dabei auch nicht helfen. Ich finde diese Situation auch nicht besser als du.«

Sie sah, wie eine weitere Träne die Wange ihres Sohnes hinunterlief.

»Wein' nicht mehr«, sagte sie dann mit einer Stimme, die von Sorge über ihre missliche Lage gefärbt wurde. Sie fasste nach seinem Gesicht, um die Träne abzuwischen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um zu versuchen, ihre eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er schloss seine Augen in dem Bemühen, seine Gefühle zu verstecken.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. »Es tut mir leid, Nathan. Es tut mir so leid«, flüsterte sie und strich bei diesen Worten voller Bedauern über seine Haare. Er erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch nicht. Sie schloss die Augen, umarmte ihn fester und versuchte, mit dieser Geste auszudrücken, was sie mit Worten nicht sagen konnte. Hermione hielt Nathan einfach nur, während sie ihre Wange an seinen Kopf legte.

Sie spürte nach einer Weile, wie er versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen und gab ihn frei. Er hatte bisher nicht ein Wort gesagt, und er schaute sie auch nicht an.

»Nathan«, sagte sie weich und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Er schaute sie dann zwar an, blieb jedoch stumm. Seine rot-geränderten Augen waren jetzt auf die ihrigen gerichtet, und obgleich sein Ausdruck erschreckend leer war, liefen jene schwarzen Augen von Zorn und Verbitterung über.

»Nathan, schließ' mich nicht aus. Es verletzt mich, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst. Du bist alles, was ich habe, du bist mein Leben«, flehte sie eindringlich.

»Sag' mir seinen Namen«, sagte er ruhig und fest.

Sie biss abermals auf ihre Unterlippe und verhinderte so, dass ihr durch einen falschen Zungenschlag Severus' Name herausschlüpfte. Eine Träne rollte aus einem ihrer Augen. »Nicht jetzt.«

»Dann brauchst du dich nicht damit herumzuquälen, mit mir zu sprechen, bis du dich anderweitig entscheidest.« Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie am Fenster stehen und lief schnell davon. Mehr Tränen bedeckten ihr Gesicht, und sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sie frei herunterlaufen.

Sie bedauerte die Position, die sie einnahm, doch sie konnte Nathan nicht sagen, dass Severus Snape sein Vater war, ohne zu wissen, was dessen Absichten hinsichtlich ihrer beider Sohn waren. Wenn Severus sich nicht für ihn interessierte, glaubte sie nicht, dass Nathan damit würde umgehen können, einen Vater zu haben, der so nah war, aber dennoch gleichzeitig so fern. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dies geschah; ihr Herz schmerzte, doch sie konnte es nicht. Es würde zu enttäuschend sein.

Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und betrachtete die schneebedeckten Ländereien. Die Tränen ließen nach, allerdings nicht ihre Sorgen. Hermione hatte keine Vorstellung, was in Severus' Kopf vor sich ging, geschweige denn, was in seinem Herzen stattfand. Was empfand er überhaupt für Nathan? Sie zermarterte sich ihr Hirn, rief sich jedes Wort ins Gedächtnis, das er zu ihr gesagt hatte, seit er sie letzte Woche aufgesucht hatte … sie waren ärgerlicherweise mehrdeutig.

Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er nach Antworten gesucht. Er schien von dem Gedanken angewidert, dass sie sein Kind behalten hatte, und es war klar, dass – für ihn – Nathan das Resultat einer barbarischen Handlung war. Für ihn konnte Nathan nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung an diese schreckliche Tat sein; die Verkörperung seiner Sünden. Sie seufzte über die Schlussfolgerungen, zu denen sie gelangte. _Oh, wie sehr er sich irrt._

Und dann gab es das, was sie heute gehört hatte. Er versuchte, Nathan von sich fernzuhalten, weil er sich selbst für unwürdig hielt; er glaubte, dass Nathan besser ohne ihn dran war. War er verunsichert darüber, welche Art von Vater er sein würde? Interessierte er sich dann doch für ihn? _Doch, er interessiert sich für ihn_, versicherte sie sich selbst. Sie wusste tief im Inneren in ihrem Herzen, dass Severus ein guter Mann war, und dass er in seiner wirren und verzerrten Weise das Beste für Nathan wollte … nicht wahr?

Sie seufzte. Sie fand keine Antwort. Sie benötigte Zeit zum Nachzudenken, bevor sie handelte. Hermione versammelte ihre Gedanken und ging zurück zu den Kerkern. Sie würde das Labor säubern und Hogwarts verlassen. Eine Woche würde ausreichend Zeit sein, um mit einer Lösung dafür aufzuwarten – so hoffte sie.

* * *

Nathan saß mit einem Kissen in seinem Rücken gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes gelehnt und hielt ein geöffnetes Buch auf seinem Schoß. Er versuchte, den Streit aus seiner Erinnerung zu verbannen, den er mit seiner Mutter gehabt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass er derartig hart ihr gegenüber gewesen war, doch er war es wirklich leid und war viel zu verärgert, einmal mehr ihre Entschuldigungen zu akzeptieren. Nein, er würde keine weiteren Entschuldigungen hinnehmen; er hatte das Recht, ihn zu erfahren. Es war der Name _seines_ Vaters, den sie vor ihm geheim hielten.

Und nichtsdestoweniger spürte er, dass sein Herz so fest zusammengepresst wurde, dass sein Brustkorb schmerzte. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter wegen seines Verhaltens litt; er hatte dies schon einmal getan, damals, an einem seiner Geburtstage. Die Vorstellung davon, dass sie weinte, drohte, neue Tränen aus seinen eigenen Augen fließen zu lassen. Er zwinkerte sie schnell fort und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Worten zu, die in dem Buch geschrieben standen. Er las einen Absatz, doch seine Gedanken wanderten einmal mehr. Er seufzte und schloss verärgert das Buch.

»Oh, hier bist du!«, sagte Kevin, als er mit Andy kurz hinter sich den Schlafsaal betrat. »Wir haben dich gesucht. Rate mal, warum? Ich habe einen Plan, um herauszufinden, was Snape über deinen Vater weiß«, verriet er aufgeregt und wartete besorgt auf Nathans Reaktion.

Nathan wölbte nur misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

»Es ist eine geniale Idee, Nathan«, schloss sich Andy Kevins Worten an.

»Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, ihn in der Gestalt deiner Mutter oder eines der anderen Lehrer zur Rede zu stellen«, erklärte Kevin ihm, »mit ein klein wenig Hilfe durch einen Vielsaft-Trank.«

Nathan seufzte und schüttelte darüber seinen Kopf. »Danke, dass ihr mir zu helfen versucht, Jungs, aber diese Idee ist Blödsinn.«

»Warum?«, fragte Andy, verwirrt über die Antwort seines Freundes.

»Weißt du, wie schwer es ist, den Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen? Meine Mutter war in ihrem zweiten Jahr, als sie ihn hergestellt hat, aber wir sind nur Erstklässler. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Professor Snape darauf hereinfallen würde«, erläuterte Nathan.

»Na gut, wir dachten, dass du den Vielsaft-Trank brauen könntest; du bist gut in Zaubertränken«, argumentierte Kevin, dessen Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme anklang.

»Es tut mir leid, Kevin. Ich weiß, dass ihr mir nur zu helfen versucht, und ich weiß es schätzen. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist, Professor Snape zu täuschen.«

»Dann können wir meine Idee leider nicht verwenden«, sagte Andy schwer seufzend, während er sich an das Fußende von Nathans Bett setzte.

»Deine Idee würde selbst dann nicht funktionieren, wenn Professor Snape ein Erstklässler wäre, Andy«, sagte Kevin, der über seinen Planungspartner verärgert schien.

»Ich bin sicher, Peeves würde die Information von ihm bekommen. Es war ein guter Plan!«, erwiderte Andy hitzig.

Nathan lächelte seine beiden besten Freunde an. Sie versuchten wirklich, ihm dabei zu helfen. »Danke, Andy, aber ich denke, dass Kevin Recht hat. Nicht einmal Voldemort konnte Informationen aus Professor Snape herausholen. Er war ein Spion, erinnert Ihr Euch? Wir könnten ihn verhören, aber wir würden keine Informationen aus ihm herausbekommen, nicht einmal dann, wenn Peeves ihn foltern würde«, unterstrich er, obgleich die Vorstellung, wie Peeves Professor Snape quälte, erheiternd war. »Wenngleich es allerdings unterhaltsam sein würde zuzuschauen«, setzte er hinzu und grinste hämisch. Seine beiden Freunde lachten über die Vorstellung.

Als sie sich vom Gelächter über die verschiedenen Vorstellungen erholt hatten, die sie von einem Snape quälenden Peeves heraufbeschworen hatten, setzte sich Kevin auf sein Vierpfosten-Bett, das Nathans Bett gegenüberstand. »Was machen wir dann? All unsere Ideen beinhalteten, Snape zu täuschen oder ihn zum Reden zu zwingen, doch mit seinem Hintergrund als Spion …«, endete er allmählich verstummend.

»Warum spionieren wir ihn nicht aus?«, schlug Andy vor.

»Denkst du, Snape würde umherlaufen und darüber sprechen? Wir würden nur unbrauchbare Informationen über sein langweiliges Leben herausfinden«, focht Kevin diese Theorie an.

Doch etwas anderes schoss Nathan bei dieser Idee durch den Kopf. »Augenblick mal«, sagte er, »das ist eine super Idee. Wir könnten Professor Snapes Leben ausforschen und irgendetwas herausfinden, irgendeine Information, die wir im Austausch gegen den Namen meines Vaters benutzen können.« Die anderen Jungen konnten beinahe dabei zuschauen, wie sich die Möglichkeiten in Nathans Kopf überschlugen und in seinen Augen glänzten.

Kevin war von Nathans Idee überrascht. »Erpressung?«, fragte er ungläubig.

»Ich würde dies als die Slytherin'sche Methode, um an Informationen zu gelangen, bezeichnen. Er hat die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Vater nicht kenne, gegen mich verwendet – hat das hier begonnen – also lass' es mich so ausdrücken: Er hat es sich selbst eingebrockt«, gab Nathan zu bedenken. »Wir müssen nur etwas herausfinden, von dem er wirklich nicht wünscht, dass die Allgemeinheit es erfährt«, fügte Nathan hinzu, lehnte sich wieder gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes und erwog die Möglichkeiten mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

»Nathan, es gibt Zeiten, da erschreckst du mich richtig«, sagte Andy und betrachtete Nathan, als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen würde.

»Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?«, fragte Kevin und schaute Nathan zweifelnd an.

»Es ist perfekt!«, versicherte Nathan ihnen. »Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, Professor Snapes Vergangenheit zu durchforsten. Wir können in der Bibliothek beginnen, und dann können wir die anderen Lehrer befragen. Er unterrichtet hier schon eine Ewigkeit; sie müssen etwas wissen, was wir verwenden können.« Er legte eine Pause ein und beobachtete die Reaktionen seiner Freunde. »Das heißt, wenn ihr mir noch immer helfen wollt«, fügte er hinzu.

»Selbstverständlich werden wir dir helfen, es ist nur …« Kevin war von Nathans Idee nicht ganz überzeugt.

Nathan sprach weiterhin über die möglichen Wege, sich Informationen über Professor Snape zu verschaffen, und endete schließlich damit, seine beiden besten Freunde überzeugt zu haben. Für den Rest des Nachmittages arbeiteten sie Pläne aus, und als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, hatte sich Nathans Stimmung genügend verbessert, um ihn dazu zu bringen, wirklich etwas essen zu wollen.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, suchte Nathan instinktiv den Lehrertisch nach seiner Mutter ab, doch sie war nicht dort. _Sie muss bereits nach Hause gegangen sein_, dachte er mit einem Seufzer.

Nathan war nicht der Einzige, der Hermiones Abwesenheit beim Abendessen bemerkte. Remus Lupin näherte sich der Schulleiterin und fragte: »Kommt Hermione nicht zum Abendessen?«

»Ich fürchte nicht. Sie musste anscheinend wegen irgendeiner Arbeit zurück nach London«, antwortete Minerva.

Remus nickte und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz. Hermione hatte Hogwarts verlassen, ohne ihn aufzusuchen, worum er ja gebeten hatte. Er grübelte über die Gründe nach, warum sie das Treffen gemieden haben könnte. Er wusste, dass das Vaterschaftsthema Nathan betreffend für sie ein heikler Punkt war; er war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie die Identität dieses Mannes nie gegenüber irgendjemandem enthüllt hatte, nicht einmal gegenüber Harry oder Ron.

Er schaute den Tisch entlang und entdeckte den Meister der Zaubertränke, der schweigend seine Mahlzeit aß. Sollte er Severus zur Rede stellen? Würde dieser die Wahrheit zugeben? Er hatte nie gesagt, dass er einen Sohn hatte, oder verraten, dass er ein Verhältnis mit Hermione gehabt hatte. Allerdings war Severus auch nicht der Mensch, der sein persönliches Leben in alle Welt hinausposaunen würde. Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Tatsächlich war er sich bezüglich seines Verdachtes nicht einmal hundertprozentig sicher. Was, wenn er falsch lag und Nathan nicht Severus' Sohn war?

Er suchte dann den Gryffindor-Tisch ab. Nathan war am essen und sprach mit seinen unzertrennlichen Freunden. Er beobachtete den Jungen für eine Weile. Lupin war sich fast sicher … fast. Da waren viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Nathan und Severus; überwiegend im Verhalten der beiden, doch es gab auch körperliche Gemeinsamkeiten. Schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augen, schmaler Körper; dies waren Charakteristika von Nathans Vater, da nichts davon von Hermione stammte, und Severus passte gut auf all diese Merkmale.

In diesem Moment hob Nathan eine Augenbraue. _Da_, dachte Lupin. _Es ist so, als ob man noch einmal den elf Jahre alten Snape beobachten würde._ Er seufzte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu. Es würde besser sein, wenn er zuerst mit Hermione spräche, um sicher zu sein. Sie würde nächstes Wochenende in Hogwarts sein, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Mondkalender. Remus würde nächstes Wochenende nicht in Hogwarts sein; es war Vollmond. Er betrachtete Severus abermals nachdenklich und entschied, dass er sicher sein musste, bevor er den mürrischen Mann damit konfrontierte.

* * *

Nathan war von Gryffindors umgeben, als eine Gruppe von Slytherins, angeführt von einem sehr blonden Erstklässler, kurz hinter ihm den Korridor erreichte. Es hätte ein alltägliches Zusammentreffen sein können, wenn Devon Malfoy nicht diesen Moment ausgewählt hätte, um seinen Mund zu öffnen.

»Professor Flitwick muss sich wundern, wo Granger dieses kleine Kunststückchen gelernt hat, das er uns heute so professionell im Unterricht gezeigt hat. Was meinst du, Granger?«, fragte Malfoy – für jedermann hörbar – laut genug.

Nathan ignorierte ihn, so dass auch kein anderer Gryffindor Malfoy irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

»Das würde etwas sein, was mein Vater mich gelehrt haben würde. Hat dein Vater dir diesen Zauberspruch beigebracht, Granger?«, fuhr Malfoy fort.

Nathan ging weiter und täuschte vor, nicht zu hören, was der Slytherin sagte, bis …

»Oh nein, Moment mal, ich vergaß, dass du ja gar keinen Vater _hast_.«

Nathans Augen weiteten sich und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Gruppe Gryffindors, die ihn begleitete, blieb ebenso stehen. Er drehte sich herum, um den selbstgefälligen Slytherin ins Gesicht zu sehen und starrte ihn wütend an.

»Ich habe einen Vater«, sagte Nathan fest.

Devon grinste bösartig. »Selbstverständlich hast du; du weißt nur nicht, wer er ist.«

Nathan hatte keine Antwort darauf, außer: »Halt' den Mund, Malfoy.«

»Warum – sollte ich das nicht sagen? Ich dachte nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis wäre. Deine Freunde diskutierten darüber neulich offen in der Bibliothek«, sagte der Slytherin mit einer spöttisch-unschuldigen Miene.

Nathan war entsetzt. Er schaute ungläubig auf die beiden Freunde, auf die sich Malfoy zweifellos bezog. Diejenigen, die dem Wortwechsel zuhörten, blickten spekulativ auf Nathan. Er konnte ihre Augen auf sich fühlen.

»Na ja, es war wirklich ein sehr gutes Zauberstab-Kunststück. Ich sehe dich in Verteidigung, wenn nicht früher«, sagte Devon und ging den Korridor entlang, gefolgt von der Gruppe Slytherins, die ebenfalls auf Nathan schauten, allerdings mit einer Bosheit, die den Gryffindors völlig fehlte.

»Ich kann Euch nicht vertrauen!«, zischte Nathan seine beiden vermeintlich besten Freunde an, bevor er davonstürmte.

* * *

Freitag Abend – Severus beendete gerade einige Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel – öffnete sich die verborgene Tür, die sein Labor und das Büro verband, für Hermione Granger. Für einen Moment schien sie seine Anwesenheit im Raum gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

»Ich habe dich heute nicht erwartet, Miss Granger«, sagte er und erschreckte sie, wie beabsichtigt.

»Guten Abend, Severus«, antwortete sie, sagte jedoch kein weiteres Wort.

Er beobachtete, als sich Hermione mit einem Pergament in der Hand einem der Zutatenschränke näherte. Sie durchstöberte dessen Inhalt und machte sich Aufzeichnungen auf dem Pergament. Er wandte sich wieder dem sprudelnden Kessel vor ihm zu, um darin zu rühren, blickte allerdings gelegentlich flüchtig auf die Frau, die den Raum mit ihm teilte.

Die Zeit verstrich, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte, und sie schien noch einmal auf Richtigkeit gegenzuprüfen, was immer für eine Liste sie jetzt auch in ihren Händen hielt. Er täuschte vor, eine Zeitschrift zu lesen, während er darauf wartete, dass der Trank, den er gebraut hatte, genug abkühlte, um in Phiolen abgefüllt zu werden.

»Du hattest Recht mit Nathan«, brach sie die Stille, und diesmal war Severus derjenige, der erschrak. »Ich hätte ihm an jenem Tag nicht nachgehen sollen.«

Er schaute von der Zeitschrift auf, um sie offen zu beobachten. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, und da war irgendetwas … anders bei ihr. Er hatte sie in den letzten Monaten bei einigen Gelegenheiten gesehen, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals auf diese Art gesehen zu haben, so … verloren. Ihre Worte und eine Erinnerung an ihren letzten Streit kamen ihm in den Sinn. _Hatte sie dem Jungen die Wahrheit enthüllt?_

»Er spricht nicht mit mir. Er hat mich den ganzen Nachmittag gemieden. Er hat dies schon einmal getan, an seinem achten Geburtstag, doch dieses Mal ist es anders.« Sie spielte mit dem Pergament in ihren Händen, die Augen darauf fixiert.

Dies bestätigte nur seinen Verdacht. Doch Nathan hatte sich in dieser Woche ihm gegenüber nicht irgendwie anders verhalten. Er sah, wie sie tief durchatmete.

»Ich möchte es ihm sagen, Severus«, verkündete sie und hob die Augen, um ihn anzublicken. »Ich möchte ihm sagen, dass du sein Vater bist und dies ein für allemal beenden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm morgen beim Frühstück begegnen und mich von ihm nochmals ignorieren lassen kann.«

»Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun«, sagte er. Er war erleichtert, dass sie dem Jungen nichts erzählt hatte. _Noch nicht_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

»Er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er bekommt, was er will«, argumentierte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang Eindringlichkeit. »Ich wollte warten, bis du dich mit der Vorstellung arrangiert hättest, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Nathan ist mein Leben, Severus; er ist mein ein und alles. Wenn er mich auf die Weise anschaut, wie er es heute gemacht hat, schmerzt es zu sehr.«

»Du wirst es ihm nicht sagen«, sagte er. Er begann, sich angesichts ihrer offensichtlichen Verzweiflung unbehaglich zu fühlen.

»Ich sage es ihm«, bekräftigte sie.

»Er wird dich hassen«, stellte Severus knallhart fest und Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Er konnte anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks die Möglichkeiten ablesen, die sich in ihren Kopf überschlugen. »Nur zu – erzähle ihm, dass ich sein Vater bin, und er wird dir niemals verzeihen. Du wirst sein Leben in eine Hölle auf Erden verwandeln; seine Freunde werden ihn mit Gleichgültigkeit strafen. Er wird nie wieder mit dir sprechen.«

»Du irrst dich«, erwiderte sie und reckte dabei ihr Kinn. »Er wird glücklich sein zu wissen, dass du sein Vater bist; er bewundert dich. Ihr werdet einander besser kennenlernen, und ihr werdet lernen, einander zu lieben.«

Er schnaubte. »Du hast deinen Verstand verloren, Granger. Ich mag ihn nicht; ich möchte ihn nicht besser kennenlernen. Er geht mir auf die Nerven«, sagte er und wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. »Wenn du es ihm sagst, werde ich es ableugnen. Wenn du darauf beharrst, wird dir nicht gefallen, was ich zu tun gedenke«, drohte er und trat näher an sie heran, bis er einschüchternd hoch über ihr aufragte.

»Du bluffst!«, forderte sie ihn heraus. »Ich weiß, dass du das nur so dahin sagst. Ich habe dich mit Draco gesehen. Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist, Severus. Du würdest deinen eigenen Sohn nicht verletzen.«

»Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann stelle mich auf die Probe«, sagte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Ihre Augen verfingen sich ineinander und sie kämpften eine lautlose Schlacht; eine Schlacht, die von ihm gewonnen wurde, als sie sich abrupt abdrehte und vor Frustration knurrte.

Er war erleichtert.

* * *

Nach Malfoys Statement letzte Woche war Nathan von allen Gryffindor-Erstklässlern und ebenso einigen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws ausgefragt worden. Jeder Schüler, der ihn mit indiskreten Fragen aufgesucht hatte oder – noch schlimmer – mit Mitleid ansah, vergrößerte seine Empörung über die Einstellung seiner Mutter und gab ihm die Kraft, seinen Trotzanfall aufrechtzuerhalten. Er würde nicht mit ihr sprechen, bis sie ihm einen Namen zu nennen hätte.

Sie hatte nach ihm geschaut, als sie am Freitag für das Wochenende ankam, und er hatte sie standhaft ignoriert, ihr seinen Rücken zugekehrt und war weggegangen. Er war froh, dass sie an diesem Tag nicht beim Abendessen auftaucht war oder zum Frühstück am nächsten Tag. Er war immer noch böse auf sie, doch ihrem bittenden Tonfall und traurigen Gesicht zu widerstehen, war sehr schwer.

Nathan hatte seinen besten Freunden verziehen, dennoch. Nach diesem ersten Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy auf dem Korridor, hatte er die Jungen für eine Weile links liegen lassen, ihnen aber dann verziehen, nachdem sich herausstellte, dass sie nicht gewusst hatten, dass der blonde Junge ihre Unterhaltung mitgehört hatte. Nathan glaubte ihnen. Er wusste nun, dass es ein Slytherin-Schachzug von Malfoy gewesen war, und Nathan blieb nur übrig, die Konsequenzen dieses Spielzuges zu beklagen.

Doch diese Woche waren die Dinge anders gewesen. Immer weniger Schüler betrachteten ihn eigenartig und ihre Pläne, an Informationen über Professor Snapes Vergangenheit zu gelangen, wurden in die Tat umgesetzt. Seine Freunde und er hatten den Großteil ihrer freien Zeit auf diese Aufgabe verwandt. Das war der Grund, warum er gegenwärtig vor Professor Lupins Büro stand. Er atmete tief durch, sammelte seine Gedanken und klopfte.

»Nathan«, begrüßte ihn Lupin beim Öffnen der Tür.

»Hallo, Professor. Haben Sie eine Minute?«, fragte Nathan.

»Ja, habe ich«, antwortete der Professor und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er trat zurück und bedeutete Nathan, ihm nach drinnen zu folgen, wobei er die Tür schloss. »Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?«

»Nein, nicht wirklich«, beeilte sich Nathan zu antworten. »Ich möchte nur über Professor Snape sprechen, Sir.«

Lupin versteifte sich ein wenig. Eine Unterhaltung mit Nathan über Snape war nicht gerade etwas, dem er mit Freude entgegensah, insbesondere nun, da er zwischen ihnen Blutsverwandtschaft vermutete. »Setzen Sie sich, Nathan.«

Nathan nahm den ihm angebotenen Sessel.

»Tee?« offerierte Lupin, und Nathan nickte. Lupin nahm das Tee-Set und stellte es auf den Tisch. Er erhitzte das Wasser mit einem Zauberspruch und gab die Teebeutel hinzu. »Zucker, Milch?«

»Zucker.« Nathan nahm die Tasse. »Danke, Sir.«

Lupin, mit einer Tasse für sich selbst in der Hand, nahm gegenüber seinem Schüler Platz. »Professor Snape«, stellte er mit einem Seufzer fest und schaute dabei abgespannt und älter aus, als seinem wirklichen Alter entsprach.

Nathan trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. »Ich weiß, dass Sie es zuvor erklärt haben, Sir, aber ich wollte verstehen, warum Professor Snape auf die Art und Weise handelt, wie er es tut.«

»Warum Severus in dieser Weise handelt«, murmelte Lupin zu sich selbst und seufzte erneut. »Nathan, Professor Snape hat in seinem Leben sehr viel durchgemacht«, begann er. »Ein Krieg kann in vielfältiger Weise Auswirkungen auf Menschen haben. Ich weiß nicht, was Ihre Mutter Ihnen von dem berichtet hat, was damals geschah, doch der Krieg war für Professor Snape ganz besonders hart.«

»Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie wissen, dass er ein Spion war«, sagte Lupin und Nathan nickte. »Also gut. Um als Todesser überzeugend zu sein, musste er seine Rolle fehlerfrei spielen, und genau das hat er getan. Seine Darstellung war so gut, und er spielte die Rolle über so viele Jahre, dass sie zu einem Teil von ihm selbst wurde.«

»Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, die Art und Weise, wie Professor Snape die meiste Zeit über handelt, zu befürworten, doch ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld ist und nichts mit Ihnen oder sonst jemandem Bestimmten zu tun hat. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?«, fragte Lupin.

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan, und sie verstummten, während er sich eine Weile über das eben Gesagte seine Gedanken machte. Dann, abermals das Schweigen brechend, fragte er: »Denken Sie, dass er irgendetwas bedauert?«

Lupin stellte seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch. »Er dürfte sehr viele Dinge bedauern. Wir alle tun das, Nathan. Sehen Sie, in einem Krieg, da gibt es Entscheidungen, die einfach getroffen werden müssen – ohne Rücksicht darauf, welche Gefühle wir jenen Entscheidungen gegenüber empfinden. Die meiste Zeit über muss man seine persönlichen Anschauungen zugunsten des Gemeinwohls beiseite schieben.«

Nathan rieb über seine Tasse. Dies war nicht das, was er zu hören erwartet hatte, und er schwieg abermals. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er als nächstes fragen sollte.

Professor Lupin beobachtete Nathan und dessen Nachdenklichkeit interpretierend, bestätigte er: »Versuchen Sie nicht, ihn vorschnell zu verstehen, Nathan. Professor Snape ist ein sehr schwieriger Mann. Sie werden seine Handlungsweise verstehen … eines Tages.«

»Hoffentlich«, murmelte Nathan nickend. Er trank seinen Tee aus, während sie über weniger komplizierte Themen sprachen, und verließ Professors Lupins Büro mit ein wenig mehr Wissen über den geheimnisvollen Professor Snape, doch mit nichts Brauchbarem, mit dem er für seine Pläne etwas anfangen könnte.

* * *

Nathan ging hinunter zu den Kerkern. Er hatte seine Freunde spielend und lernend im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgelassen, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass er seine Mutter nicht länger ignorieren könne.

An diesem Nachmittag hatte sie ihn in der Bibliothek aufgesucht und ihn gebeten, wieder mit ihr zu sprechen. Bilder von den traurigen Augen seiner Mutter und der Ton ihrer bettelnden Stimme hatten seine Gedanken den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt.

Er war jetzt fast an seinem Bestimmungsort angelangt. Er war sehr nah bei Professor Snapes Büro – der einzige Weg, um zum privaten Labor des Mannes zu gelangen. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter im Augenblick dort arbeiten würde.

Er klopfte an die Tür des Büros; keine Antwort. Er klopfte erneut und wartete. Als auch nach seinem dritten Klopfen keine Antwort kam, öffnete er langsam die Tür. Wie er angenommen hatte, war niemand im Raum, aber er konnte Licht hinter der verborgenen Tür zum Labor sehen, da diese nur angelehnt war. Nathan atmete einmal tief durch und betrat das Büro. Es war an der Zeit, wieder mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen.

Als er sich jedoch auf halbem Weg zur Tür befand, hörte er die Stimme von Hermione, die sich im Plauderton unterhielt; sie war nicht allein. Er blieb dort für einen Augenblick stehen und erwog, ob er weitergehen oder später zurückkommen solle, als er die Stimme der zweiten Person, die sich bei ihr im Raum befand, hörte – Professor Lupin. Nathan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn; er hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass seine Mutter und Professor Lupin enge Freunde waren, doch da gab es keinen anderen Grund für die Anwesenheit eines Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in einem Labor für Zaubertränke.

Nathan bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung Labor. Er konnte jetzt hören, was der Professor sagte.

»… doch ich wollte ihn nicht aufsuchen, ohne zuerst mit dir zu sprechen, Hermione.«

»Ich verstehe nicht, Remus. Das, was du sagst, ergibt keinen Sinn.«

»Hermione, Nathan zu beobachten ist, als würde man in der Zeit zurückgehen, zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich hier Schüler war. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden ist äußerst stark«, drängte Lupin.

Stille senkte sich erneut über den Raum vor ihm, und Nathan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. _Was meint Professor Lupin?_

Seine Überlegungen wurden durch den Klang der Stimme seiner Mutter unterbrochen, die wieder aus dem Labor schallte. »Remus, ich …«

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione. Ich weiß, dass dieses Thema für dich ein heikler Punkt ist. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat Nathan keine Ahnung davon«, hörte er Lupin sagen.

»Nein, er weiß es nicht«, bestätigte seine Mutter.

»Was ist mit …«, sagte Lupin, doch Nathan hörte den Rest der Frage nicht mehr.

»Spionieren Sie Ihrer Mutter nach?«, kam eine Stimme von hinten und erschreckte ihn.

Die Unterhaltung innerhalb des Labors brach abrupt ab, und die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich ganz. Nathan sah seine Mutter, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von ihm zu Professor Snape schaute. »Nathan«, murmelte sie, wobei sie angeschlagen aussah.

»Ich war …«, versuchte Nathan zu erklären, wurde jedoch von Professor Snape unterbrochen.

»Sie befanden sich innerhalb _meines_ Büros und belauschten hinter der Tür ein Gespräch, zu dem Sie definitiv nicht eingeladen wurden.« Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters hatte einen anklagenden Ton.

»Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Ich glaube nicht, dass Nathan irgendjemandes Gespräch belauscht hat, richtig?« Professor Lupin kam zu seiner Rettung … mehr oder weniger.

»Ich … ich war …« Nathan nahm Blickkontakt mit seiner Mutter auf, die noch immer besorgt aussah.

»Nathan«, sagte sie leise.

»Ja, ich habe gelauscht«, gab er zu. »Ihr habt über mich gesprochen, und ich weiß genau, worüber ihr gesprochen habt.« Nathan hielt dem starren Blick seiner Mutter stand. »Wissen es die anderen Lehrer auch? Wie vielen Leuten willst du es noch erzählen, bevor mir schließlich erlaubt wird, es zu wissen?«

Nathan war derartig auf Hermione fokussiert, so dass ihm entging, wie Snapes Aufmerksamkeit einen abrupten Umschwung auf ein anderes Ziel nahm, die nun auf Lupin fixiert war.

»Nathan, das ist nicht …«, versuchte Hermione zu erklären, aber Nathan wollte nichts hören.

»Ich kam hierher, um mit dir zu sprechen, weil ich dachte, dass du vor ein paar Tagen die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Du hast mich mit deinem gramvollen Gesicht und der weinerlichen Stimme beinahe wieder eingewickelt, Mum. Allerdings solltest du nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dir nach dem hier verzeihe!«, sagte Nathan, wobei er die beiden Professoren ignorierte. Er verzog gegenüber seiner Mutter das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und verließ hastig den Raum.

Dann erst bemerkte Hermione, dass da ein anderes Paar schwarzer Augen auf sie fixiert war, unbarmherzig und anklagend.

»Severus, Remus hat gemerkt …«, begann sie, nur um noch einmal unterbrochen zu werden.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es bemerkt hat«, sagte Severus und hielt ihren Blick noch einen Moment länger fest, bevor er das Wort an Lupin richtete. »Was wirst du mit der Information anfangen, Lupin?«

»Severus, ich werde niemandem sonst davon erzählen, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst. Ich weiß, dass du niemals zuvor irgendetwas gesagt hast und dass du sehr reserviert bist, wenn es um dein Privatleben geht«, versicherte Lupin dem anderen Mann.

Severus nickte. »Er muss es nicht erfahren.«

»Ich hatte nicht geplant, ihm davon zu erzählen, doch ich wollte vorschlagen, dass Ihr es tut«, sagte Remus und schaute von Severus zu Hermione.

»Deine Meinung ist weder gefragt noch willkommen, Lupin. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Granger und mir, und ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern würdest, andernfalls—«

»Das reicht, Severus!« Hermione überraschte ihn mit ihrer scharfen Zurechtweisung. »Remus ist ein Freund. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tun wird, was für Nathan am besten ist. Er hat doch nur versucht zu helfen.«

»Na schön, du kennst meinen Standpunkt«, erklärte er Hermione und wandte sich dann an Lupin. »Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Lupin.« Und mit diesen Worten war er mit einem Aufbauschen von schwarzen Roben gegangen.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, beruhigte Lupin Hermione, die seufzte.

* * *

»Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, was dein Vater macht oder nicht macht, Malfoy!«, stellte Nathan fest.

Sie standen mitten in der Eingangshalle, hatten gerade das Abendessen verlassen. Devon Malfoy war von Slytherin-Erstklässlern umgeben, und auch Nathan hatte seine Freunde bei sich.

»Ich war bloß dabei, mich mit meinen Freunden hier zu unterhalten.« Malfoy grinste bösartig und fügte hinzu: »Es tut mir leid, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, weil ich einen Vater habe, der mich mag.«

Nathan ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte, seine Wut zu bändigen. Er blickte finster auf Devon.

»Suchst du immer noch nach ihm, oder hast du schon aufgegeben? Hast du schon mal in Azkaban nachgesehen?«, fragte Devon und brachte die Slytherins damit zum Lachen.

Doch das hielt nur bis zu Nathans Antwort an: »Wenn mein Vater in Azkaban ist, Malfoy, dann sollte deine Vater ihm dort Gesellschaft leisten.«

Malfoy verengte seine Augen. »Mein Vater ist kein Verbrecher!«, sagte er empört.

»Nun, das ist nicht das, was ich gehört habe. Möglicherweise kennst du deinen Vater doch nicht ganz so gut«, sagte Nathan und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Er wandte sich von dem Slytherin ab und stieg mit seinen Freunden die Marmortreppen hinauf.

»Nimm das zurück, Granger!«, drohte Devon.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Professor Snapes Anwesenheit in der im Schatten liegenden Ecke hinter den Hauspunkte-Stundengläsern. _Dann weiß Devon von Nathans Situation,_ grübelte er und runzelte die Stirn. Das würde in der Sache nicht gerade hilfreich sein.

Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

* * *

Nathan war in der Bibliothek; es war zu einem Bestandteil seiner Routine geworden, seit er vor ein paar Tagen mit seinen Freunden geplant hatte, Snape auszuforschen. Sie hatten den Großteil ihrer freien Zeit für diese Aufgabe aufgewandt, und Nathan gingen die Informationsquellen aus. Er und seine Freunde hatten jedes Buch der modernen Zauber-Geschichte, alte Schuljahrbücher und Genealogie durchsucht, doch es gab nichts, was sie gegen Professor Snape verwenden konnten.

Ihre Versuche, die anderen Lehrer zu veranlassen, über den Meister der Zaubertränke zu sprechen, hatten sich ebenso als praktisch erfolglos erwiesen. Es schien, dass niemand genug über den verschlossenen Mann wusste, und jene, die etwas wussten, waren nicht bereit, etwas davon weiterzugeben.

Malfoy hatte bei jeder Gelegenheit herausposaunt, dass Nathan keinen Vater hatte. Nathan ignorierte den Slytherin, doch er war auch genervt davon. Dies hier frustrierte ihn nur noch mehr! Er schloss ein weiteres nutzloses Buch und seufzte schwer.

»Lasst uns eine Pause machen«, schlug er vor, und die Jungen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches lehnten sich auf ihren Stühlen zurück. »Das führt zu nichts«, gab er zu.

»Stimmt«, sagte Kevin.

»Was machen wir dann?«, fragte Andy. »Geben wir auf?«

Nathan seufzte.

»Wir geben nicht auf, Andy. Wir sind Gryffindors. Wir brauchen nur einen anderen Plan«, sagte Kevin zu dem Jungen, der ihm am nächsten saß, und während er sich zu dem anderen gegenüber umwandte, fügte er hinzu: »Nicht wahr, Nathan?«

Nathan antwortete nicht sofort. Er versuchte gerade herauszufinden, an welchem Punkt ihr Plan gescheitert war. »Ja, das stimmt. Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan. Was haben wir übersehen?«, fragte er rein rhetorisch. »Mit wem haben wir nicht gesprochen?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, gestand Andy ein. »Mir gehen die Ideen aus, wie man die Lehrer zum Reden bringen kann. Es sei denn, dass wir schamlos fragen: Welches schmutzige Geheimnis wissen Sie über Snape? Ich weiß nicht, wie wir sie zum Reden bringen können.«

»Okay, dann. Du nimmst die Schulleiterin und ich werde mich um Professor Flitwick kümmern«, sagte Kevin.

Bevor Andy hinsichtlich der Auswahl der zugeteilten Lehrer mit seiner zweifellos empörten Antwort ankommen konnte, platzte Nathan heraus: »Der Schulleiter!«

»Wer?«, fragte Kevin.

»Natürlich, wie konnte ich ihn vergessen? Er muss alles über Professor Snape wissen, und er sollte bereit sein zu reden, da er von ihm getötet wurde.« Nathan plapperte, verlor sich in den Möglichkeiten. Er fokussierte seine Augen erneut auf seine Freunde; sie starrten ihn an. Nathan grinste hinterhältig. »Wir benötigen Zugang zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Ich muss ein Schwätzchen mit einem Portrait halten.«

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Nathan hat eine neue Informationsquelle, und die Winterferien rücken näher – es ist Weihnachtszeit.


	17. Unbeantwortete Fragen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Unanswered Questions**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nathan hat eine neue Informationsquelle, und Hermione und Severus haben eine Menge, worüber sie nachzudenken haben.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 17: Unbeantwortete Fragen**

Nathan saß in einem der Sessel im Büro der Schulleiterin. Als Teil seines Planes hatte er Professor McGonagall besucht und vorgeheuchelt, an einer der freien Stellen als Filchs Assistent interessiert zu sein.

»Also, Mister Granger, verstehen Sie, was es bedeutet, ein Hogwarts-Assistent zu sein? Es ist kein einfacher Job«, unterstrich die Schulleiterin nach einer langweiligen Erklärung der Assistenten-Pflichten.

»Ich verstehe, Schulleiterin«, antwortete er gehorsam, während er sich fragte, warum es für jemanden so lange brauchte, um sie herauszurufen. _Was ist mit Kevin und Andy los?,_ dachte er voller Befürchtungen.

Und es war, als ob sie seine Gedanken gehört hätten.

»Schulleiterin«, rief ein Portrait eines pausbäckigen Zauberers hinter ihr. »Ich glaube, Sie sollten in die Kerker gehen.«

»Ist es Peeves?«, fragte sie resignierend.

»Unglücklicherweise nicht. Es ist eines dieser Feuerwerksbündel; diese bunten Schlangen«, erklärte ihr das Portrait, »und sie vervielfältigen sich rasant.«

McGonagall seufzte. »Mister Granger, es tut mir leid, aber dies hier wird warten müssen«, sagte sie, ihn verabschiedend.

»Oh, ich könnte warten, bis Sie zurückkommen, Professor«, sagte er und hielt damit genau seinen Anteil an ihrem Plan am Laufen. »Das heißt, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.«

Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, während sie sein Angebot erwog, und nickte dann. »Ich bin bald zurück.«

Nathan beobachtete, wie sie den Raum verließ, und sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, schaute er auf die vielen Portraits, die im Büro hingen, und sagte mit drängendem Tonfall: »Ich muss mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen.«

»Oh, was für ein Bengel!«, fauchte ein Zauberer mit einem großen Schnurrbart und einem blauen Hut. »Sie stecken hinter den Feuerwerken, nicht wahr?«

Nathan ignorierte diese Schuldzuweisung und die anderen, die dieser folgten, und suchte die Wand nach dem Zauberer ab, den er nur auf Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten und auf alten magischen Bildern gesehen hatte.

»Ich bin hier drüben«, sagte eine ruhige Stimme zu seiner Rechten. »Mister Granger, nicht wahr?«

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete er und durchquerte den Raum, um vor Albus Dumbledores Rahmen stehenzubleiben. »Ich möchte Sie etwas über einen Zauberer fragen, den Sie einst gekannt haben«, sagte er.

»Was Sie zu fragen haben, muss von sehr großer Wichtigkeit sein. Eine Attacke mit Feuerwerkskörpern ist kein leichtes Ablenkungsmanöver«, sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.

Nathan begann, unter dem durchdringenden, prüfenden Blick der zwinkernden Augen des Portraits herumzuzappeln. »Ich … Sie kannten Professor Snape sehr gut, nicht wahr, Sir?«, fragte er nervös.

»Ja, ich kannte ihn«, antwortete Albus langsam.

»Er … nun, ich weiß, dass …« _Warum war es denn so schwierig, diese Worte einfach auszusprechen?_ »Er … Sie wissen schon …«

»Ja, mein Kind, er hat mich getötet«, beendete Dumbledore den Satz für ihn. »Allerdings nur, weil er keine Wahl gehabt hat«, fügte er hinzu und beobachtete Nathan aufmerksam. »In einem Krieg gibt es Situationen, in denen manches Opfer gebracht werden muss.«

»Sie haben ihm vergeben, Sir?«

»Es gab nichts zu verzeihen.« Dumbledore strich über seinen gemalten Bart. »Aber das wussten Sie bereits, sonst würden Sie nicht hier sein. Was ist es, das Sie nicht wissen?«

Nathan wurde sich bei diesen Worten bewusst, dass es viel schwieriger sein würde, als er gedacht hatte, aus diesem alten Zauberer im Portrait die Informationen herauszukitzeln, die er benötigte. Er hatte gehofft, dass der verstorbene Schulleiter ein schlechtes Gewissen Snape betreffend haben würde, und dass er bereit sein würde, einige schmutzige Geheimnisse aus der Vergangenheit des Tränkemeisters mit ihm zu teilen. Er glaubte allerdings auch jetzt noch, dass es den Versuch wert sei, und so entschied er sich für ein direktes Herangehen, da er nicht viel Zeit hatte, bevor die Schulleiterin zurückkehren würde.

»Er weiß etwas, das für mich von großer Wichtigkeit ist, aber er will es mir nicht erzählen. Ich dachte, dass möglicherweise Sie mir helfen könnten«, erläuterte Nathan. »Ich benötige Informationen, die ich im Austausch gegen das verwenden könnte, was er weiß. Etwas, von dem er nicht wollen würde, dass die ganze Schule davon erfährt.«

Jetzt war es heraus! Er hatte bei diesem Zauberer an den Wunsch nach Vergeltung appelliert.

Dumbledore beobachtete Nathan jetzt mit noch mehr Interesse. »Sie sind Ihrem Vater viel ähnlicher, als ich es mir zunächst ausgemalt habe. Worum Sie mich bitten, ist, Ihnen dabei zu helfen, Professor Snape zu erpressen. Kein alltägliches Ansinnen.«

Nathans Augen funkelten nach dem ersten Teil der Rede des Portraits. »Inwiefern bin ich meinem Vater noch ähnlicher, Sir?«

Dumbledore würde sich nicht so leicht ködern lassen, konnte aber die günstige Gelegenheit erkennen, die diese Unterhaltung bot. »Sie sind so sehr gewillt zu bekommen, was Sie wollen, dass Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, auf welche Art Sie es sich verschaffen können. Ihr Vater benahm sich ähnlich, und das war einer der Charakterzüge, die ich an ihm bewunderte …« Er hielt inne. »… allerdings nur, wenn er für die richtigen Dinge gekämpft hat.«

Nathan war hypnotisiert von dem Zauberer auf der Leinwand. Dumbledore hatte mehr über seinen Vater gesagt, als jede andere Person ihm jemals erzählt hatte. »Waren Sie Freunde?«

»Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir das noch immer sind«, antwortete Dumbledore mit einem leisen Lächeln auf seinem gemalten Mund. »Allerdings dachte ich, dass Sie über Professor Snape sprechen wollten«, sagte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Nathan hatte sein Interesse am Meister der Zaubertränke vollständig verloren. Er war jetzt viel mehr daran interessiert, was der große Albus Dumbledore über seinen Vater zu sagen hatte. »Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe, dass Sie nicht über ihn sprechen möchten, Sir«, ließ er das alte Thema fallen. »Wir können weiter über meinen Vater sprechen, wenn Sie das bevorzugen …« _Und Sie könnten damit beginnen, mir seinen Namen zu nennen_, wollte er hinzufügen.

Dumbledore war amüsiert. »Ich glaube nicht, dass dies möglich sein wird, doch vielleicht sollten Sie besser erkennen, dass Professor Snape zu erpressen ihn nicht dazu veranlassen wird, mit Ihnen zu kooperieren, junger Mann. Möglicherweise könnte er Ihnen erzählen, wer Ihr Vater ist, wenn Sie seinen Respekt und seine Freundschaft erringen.«

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er erwähnt, welche Informationen sein Zaubertränke-Professor zurückhielt? Er glaubte nicht. Woher konnte das Portrait dann davon wissen? »Ich habe Ihnen nie gesagt, welche Information ich von Professor Snape will.«

»Nein, das haben Sie nicht.«

Nathan geriet immer mehr durcheinander. »Woher wussten Sie es dann?«

»Ich weiß sehr viele Dinge. Ich weiß, dass Basilisken farbenblind sind, dass es eintausendzweihundertvierund siebzig Aromen von Bertie-Botts-Bohnen-aller-Geschmacksrichtungen gibt und dass die Schulleiterin im ersten Fach ihres Schreibtisches Zitronendrops versteckt. Warum nehmen Sie sich nicht einige davon, während sie nicht hier ist?«, sagte Dumbledore, zwinkerte schelmisch und deutete mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes in die ungefähre Richtung des Schreibtisches.

Nathans Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er blickte flüchtig auf den Schreibtisch, schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und schaute wieder auf das Portrait.

Bevor Nathan irgendetwas sagen konnte, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. »Zu spät«, sagte er, und man konnte Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür kommen hören, die Nathans Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenkten. »Sie finden die Antwort auf Ihre Fragen, wenn Sie damit aufhören, danach zu suchen. Alles, was Sie benötigen, ist in Ihrem Inneren«, setzte Dumbledore hinzu, und seine Augen zwinkerten.

Nathan schaute blinzelnd auf das Portrait. _Was meint er?_ Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, noch irgendetwas zu denken oder zu fragen. Er kehrte schnell zu dem Sessel zurück, in dem er gesessen hatte, bevor die Schulleiterin das Büro verlassen hatte, Langeweile vortäuschend, als ob er die ganze Zeit in dieser Position ausgeharrt hätte.

McGonagall ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und seufzte. »Wo waren wir, Mister Granger?«, fragte sie halb rhetorisch. »Ah, ja. Die Assistenten-Pflichten. Nun—«

»Schulleiterin, während Sie fort waren, hatte ich ein wenig Zeit, um über all das nachzudenken, das Sie gesagt haben, und ich glaube, dass ich im Augenblick nicht auf die Verantwortung vorbereitet bin, die, ein Hogwarts-Assistent zu sein, mit sich bringt. Ich bin dankbar für Ihre Zeit, Ma'am. Ich weiß, dass Sie sehr beschäftigt sind.« Ihre Verwirrung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. »Danke, Ma'am«, setzte Nathan hinzu, erhob sich von seinem Platz und verließ schnell das Büro.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, war einmal mehr seine Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht deutlich sichtbar. Damit aufhören, nach Antworten zu suchen? Alles, was er benötigte, war in seinem Inneren? Worüber sprach dieses verrückte Portrait? _Und _das _war der berühmte Albus Dumbledore?,_ dachte er. _Nicht sehr hilfreich._

Er sank die sich selbst abwärts windende Wendeltreppe hinunter, und während er zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm ging, kamen ihm einige der anderen Dinge wieder in den Sinn, die er an diesem Nachmittag erfahren hatte. _Ich bin wie mein Vater._Nathan lächelte. Er kannte seinen Vater auch jetzt noch nicht, doch nun wusste er mehr über ihn als jemals zuvor. _Er kämpft für das, was er will, und genau das tue ich auch._

Tief versunken in Gedanken über die Erkenntnisse, die er von Dumbledore gewonnen hatte, betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich mit seinen Schulregeln-brechenden Freunden zu treffen, die eine umfassende Schilderung seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Portrait verlangten.

»Also, was du da sagst, ist, dass er aber auch gar nichts gesagt hat«, schlussfolgerte Kevin, nachdem Nathan geendet hatte.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er könnte vielleicht etwas Nützliches gesagt haben, auf eine kryptische Art und Weise. Das war das verwirrendste Gespräch, das ich jemals geführt habe, und das will schon was heißen«, bekannte Nathan.

»Nun, du wirst es zu den Akten hinzufügen, richtig?«, fragte Andy.

»Ja, natürlich«, versicherte Nathan ihm. »Genau genommen werde ich genau das jetzt sofort machen. Ich möchte nichts von dem vergessen, was dieses Portrait sagte, und mag es auch noch so absurd geklungen haben.«

Nathan verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Er machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem und nahm zwei Rollen Pergament aus seiner Büchertasche. Die erste war die, die Andy erwähnt hatte: die_ 'Snape-Akte'_. Es war diejenige, mit deren Hilfe Nathan den Überblick über die Informationen behielt, von denen er dachte, dass sie hinsichtlich des Professors relevant waren. Die zweite Rolle, von der die anderen nicht wussten, dass er sie führte, war diejenige, die er die_ 'Dad-Akte'_ nannte.

Das zweite Pergament enthielt äußerst wenige, kostbare Informationen. In der ersten Spalte war eine Liste mit Namen, mit der Überschrift '_Menschen, die es wissen'_, zu der Nathan Albus Dumbledore hinzufügte. Darüber hinaus hatte es nur einen anderen Hinweis unter einer Rubrik '_Anhaltspunkte'_: _Professor Lupin erwähnte die Tage, als er ein Schüler war_.

Nachdem er das Gespräch zwischen seiner Mutter und dem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zufällig belauscht hatte, hatte Nathan damit begonnen, sich Notizen über das zu machen, was er von seinem Vater wusste. Jetzt hatte er mehr Punkte hinzuzufügen. Albus Dumbledores Portrait hatte ihm erklärt, dass er und sein Vater Freunde gewesen waren. _Noch sind_, fügte Nathan in Gedanken hinzu. Er wusste auch, dass sein Vater ein willensstarker Mann war, der nicht aufgab bei den Dingen, die er wollte. _Genau wie ich_, dachte er und lächelte.

Er machte sich weiter Notizen über Passagen seiner Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore, und nachdem er beide Pergamente nochmals gelesen hatte, begriff er, dass er nach wie vor noch nicht das hatte, was er benötigte, um herauszufinden, wer sein Vater war oder sich die Information von Professor Snape zu verschaffen. Er seufzte und legte sich auf sein Bett. Während er das Rot- und Goldmuster seines Bettvorhangs betrachtete, dachte Nathan über die letzten Worte nach, die das Portrait gesagt hatte, und versuchte daraus schlau zu werden, was er meinte mit _'Alles, was Sie benötigen, ist in Ihrem Inneren'_.

* * *

Remus war tief in Gedanken versunken nach dem, was er an jenem Tag des letzten Wochenendes in den Kerkern gesehen und gehört hatte. Er war dort hingegangen, um nach einer Bestätigung für seine Vermutung über Nathans Herkunft zu suchen, und er hatte besagte Bestätigung bekommen – und viel mehr. Er hatte Nathans Wut, Severus' Unnachgiebigkeit und Hermiones Hilflosigkeit beobachtet, und er hatte Hermiones Erklärungen und ihrem Gejammer gelauscht.

Hermione hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie Nathans Existenz vor Severus geheim gehalten hatte, und Severus geheim vor jedermann, einschließlich Nathan. An diesem Punkt hatte Remus begonnen, Severus' Reaktionen in Bezug auf den Jungen und seine Handlungen an jenem Tag in den Kerkern zu verstehen, doch nachdem er einige Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte, fand sich Remus nun mit mehr Fragen als Antworten zurückgelassen wieder.

Von Zeit zu Zeit war Nathans geheimnisvoller Vater ein Thema für Streitereien unter den Potters, den Weasleys und anderer Mitglieder des inaktiven Ordens des Phoenix' gewesen. Anfangs, als sie erstmals Hermiones Schwangerschaft entdeckt hatten, herrschte Bestürzung von seiten Einiger und es gab Entrüstung von seiten Anderer. Als sie offen bekundet hatte, dass die Identität des Vaters niemandes Sache außer ihrer eigenen war, waren die Reaktionen weitaus stärker. Ron hatte gefordert, dass sie ihnen den Namen des Zauberers nennen müsse, der ihr dies angetan hatte; Minerva hatte Hermione gebeten, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen, doch die gelassenste und dennoch beunruhigendste Reaktion, war jene von Harry. Der Retter der magischen Welt hatte einen eiskalten Blick in seinen Augen, einen Blick, der die Stärke hinter seinen jungen, unschuldigen Gesichtszügen verriet, und das war etwas, das Remus nur einige wenige Male gesehen und von dem er gehofft hatte, dies niemals wieder zu sehen.

Hermione war ruhiger als üblich gewesen und hatte ihnen erklärt, dass nichts ihre Entscheidung ändern würde. Noch mehr Proteste folgten dieser Äußerung, verstummten jedoch, als sich Harry zu sprechen entschloss. Er war an Hermione herangetreten und hatte gesagt: »Wenn du so wild entschlossen dazu bist, ihn vor uns zu beschützen, dann solltest du ihn besser gründlich schützen«, und hatte danach den Raum verlassen. Im Laufe der Zeit war alles zur Normalität zurückgekehrt. Nathan wurde geboren, Harry wurde auserkoren, sein Pate zu sein, und die Identität des Vaters blieb geheim.

Nun ja, das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Remus wusste jetzt, dass Severus Nathans Vater war, und noch mehr unbeantwortete Fragen wurden in seinem Kopf in Umlauf gesetzt. Warum hielt Hermione Nathan vor Severus versteckt? Warum wusste damals niemand von ihrer Beziehung – selbst bis heute nicht? Und nun, da Severus davon wusste, warum enthüllten sie Nathan gegenüber nicht die Wahrheit? Sie vor Harry und Ron geheimzuhalten war verständlich – sie hatten Snape nie gemocht – doch vor Nathan … Es konnte nur an Severus' Starrsinnigkeit liegen, weil Remus sich sicher war, dass Hermione ihr – ihrer beider – Geheimnis dem Jungen offenbaren wollte. Er war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass sie von der Bewunderung wusste, die Nathan für Severus empfand – oder in der Vergangenheit empfunden hatte – da Remus keine Ahnung hatte, was der Junge inzwischen über den Meister der Zaubertränke dachte.

Das Einzige, was er wirklich wusste, war, dass die Bemühungen des Jungen, Severus' Anerkennung zu gewinnen, unermüdlich gewesen waren. Remus konnte sich an den Tag erinnern, an dem er Nathan tief betroffen im Kerker vorgefunden hatte, da er ohne Anerkennung seiner guten Arbeit im Klassenzimmer entlassen worden war. Doch seine Beobachtung von Nathan seit damals hatte gezeigt, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben könnten. Immerhin verbrachten sie einen Monat Nachsitzen miteinander. Was war bei jenen Strafarbeiten geschehen? Er wusste es nicht …

Remus rief sich nochmals ihre letzte Unterredung über den störrischen Mann ins Gedächtnis zurück. Nathan hatte ihn in seinem Büro aufgesucht und um eine Erklärung von Severus' Verhalten gebeten. Warum würde Nathan überhaupt noch Severus in irgendeiner Form verstehen wollen? Konnte es sein, dass der Junge irgendeinen Verdacht hegte? Nein, das tat er nicht. Nicht nach dem, was er zu Hermione an jenem Tag gesagt hatte. Es könnte lediglich der Wunsch des Jungen sein, das Lob des schwierigsten Lehrers zu gewinnen – genau wie damals seine Mutter, als sie noch Schülerin gewesen war. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, doch das Lächeln wurde bald zu einem traurigen, sehnenden Gesichtsausdruck; er würde nie das Abbild von sich selbst oder von Tonks in irgendeinem Kind sehen.

Remus betrat die Große Halle durch eine seitliche Tür, grüßte die bereits dort Anwesenden und nahm Platz für das Mittagessen. Er ließ seine Augen über die vier Haustische schweifen, wobei er sich mehr Zeit dafür nahm, seine Gryffindors zu beobachten. Es gab nichts Ungewöhnliches und das blieb so, bis der Großteil der Schüler ihre Mahlzeiten beendet hatte.

Dann konnte man eine Schar von Slytherin-Erstklässlern, angeführt durch Devon Malfoy, sich zur gleichen Zeit den Haupttüren nähern sehen wie eine Gruppe Gryffindor-Erstklässler, mit Nathan unter ihnen. Von da aus, wo er am Lehrertisch saß, konnte Remus nicht hören, was Devon sagte, doch er hörte das Lachen von dessen Begleitern.

Ein weiterer Kommentar von Devon gefolgt von mehr Gelächter, und Remus sah Nathan sich umdrehen, um dem Slytherin entgegenzutreten. Im nächsten Moment war er selbst aufgesprungen, und er sah Severus dasselbe tun. Auf seinem Weg zu dem wachsenden Kreis der Schüler, die jetzt die Gruppe umgaben, hörte er Nathans wütende Forderung: »Nimm das zurück, Malfoy! Nimm es zurück!«

Bis er tatsächlich das Zentrum des Aufruhrs erreichte, hielt Severus bereits einen blindwütigen Nathan fest, der vorgeschnellt war, um Devon physisch zu attackieren. Der Slytherin hielt eine Hand zum Schutz vor sein Gesicht, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Überraschung, Furcht und Ungläubigkeit. Es war klar, dass Devon noch nie auf Muggel-Art angegriffen worden war.

»Mister Granger, dies ist inakzeptabel!«, zischte Severus. »Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor und ein Nachsitzen!«

»Was ist mit ihm? Wird er nicht auch bestraft?«, fragte Nathan und zeigte auf Devon. »Er hat angefangen! Er hat meine Mum beleidigt!«

»Wie kann ich die Schuld dafür tragen? Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn sie nicht weiß, wer dein Vater ist«, erwiderte Devon, der seinen Schock überwand, um sich selbst zu verteidigen.

»Halt den Mund, Malfoy!«, schnappte Nathan.

»Genug!«, zischte Severus. Der Mann hielt immer noch seinen Sohn am Arm fest.

Remus beobachtete die Szene, plötzlich einfach nur sprachlos. _Wie kann Severus dabei zuschauen und nicht darauf reagieren – Nathan nicht sagen, dass er sein Vater ist?,_ dachte er.

»Mach dich nützlich, Lupin!«, blaffte Severus.

»Zehn Punkte von Slytherin und ein Nachsitzen, Devon«, setzte er dann fest, während er demonstrativ auf Severus schaute, der seine Augen verengte. »Nun, nun. Die Show ist vorbei, gehen Sie in Ihren Unterricht«, fügte Remus in Richtung der Zuschauermenge um sie herum hinzu, und die Schüler begannen, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

»Mister Granger, ungeachtet dessen, was Mister Malfoy gesagt oder getan hat, dieses Muggel-Verhalten wird nicht toleriert«, sagte Severus und schaute direkt in Nathans funkelnde Augen. Der Junge schrak nicht zurück noch zeigte er irgendein Anzeichen der Würdigung.

Remus wollte über das Verhalten des Jungen schmunzeln. Sowohl gleichzeitig physisch (Severus hielt noch immer den Arm des Jungen fest) als auch verbal bedroht durch den gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke, zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen von Furcht oder Resignation.

»Haben Sie mich verstanden?«, fragte Severus.

Abermals, ohne seinen entschlossenen, starren Blick von Severus abzuwenden, antwortete Nathan: »Ja, Sir. Kann ich jetzt gehen?«

Severus gab Nathans Arm frei. »Noch nicht«, antwortete er. »Mister Malfoy, beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich Sie in einen Kampf verwickelt erlebe, bedarf es für mich keines Gryffindors, um Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen. Ist das klar?«

»Aber Onkel Sev— «, begann Devon zu argumentieren, nur, um von seinem Paten unterbrochen zu werden.

»Es heißt _Professor_ Snape, Mister Malfoy«, zischte Severus, »und ich habe Ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt.«

Der blonde Junge senkte seinen Kopf und murmelte: »Ja, Professor.«

Remus beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn den Jungen an Severus' Seite. Er hatte Devons Lapsus bei der Anrede genauso wenig überhört. »Devon, Sie erscheinen um sieben in meinem Büro.« Der Junge nickte und hob seine Hand noch einmal an sein Kinn. »Müssen Sie Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen?«

»Nein, Sir«, murmelte Devon.

Als Remus seinen Blick von Devon abwandte, sah er, dass Nathan den blonden Jungen mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht beobachtete. »Was Professor Snape sagte, gilt auch für Sie, Nathan. Wenn ich Sie erneut in einen Kampf verwickelt sehe, wird Gryffindor mehr Punkte verlieren, als es heute verloren hat.« Seine Worte hatten den beabsichtigten Effekt, und das hämische Grinsen verschwand aus Nathans Gesicht.

»Ich erwarte Sie um sieben in meinem Klassenzimmer, Mister Granger«, sagte Severus und drehe sich um, um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Ohne sich erneut umzudrehen, fügte er hinzu: »Kommen Sie nicht zu spät.« Remus sah, wie Nathan seine Augen verdrehte.

»Gehen Sie zu Ihrem Unterricht«, entließ er die Jungen, und als er sich sicher war, dass sie sich tatsächlich von einander fernhalten würden, machte Remus sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Er klopfte an die Tür zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort. Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich und traf auf die verengten schwarzen Augen des Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. »Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du Nathans Qual darüber zusehen kannst und nichts dagegen tust«, begann er. »Bei Merlin! Wenn ich ein Kind haben könnte und es würde zufällig ein Sohn sein, würde ich mir wünschen, dass er wie Nathan wäre. Ich würde so stolz sein, dass ich es in die Welt hinausschreien würde, dass er meiner ist … und _du_ bist Nathans Vater. _Du_ hast das Recht zu sagen, dass dieser wundervolle Junge dein Sohn ist, doch du hast dich für das Gegenteil entschieden, obwohl du weißt, dass du sein Leben aufgrund dieser lächerlichen Entscheidung viel schwieriger machst.«

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich die ganze Zeit während Remus' emotionalem Ausbruch nicht; es war die gleiche kalte, ausdruckslose Miene, die er häufig benutzte. »Bist du fertig?«, fragte er und hob ärgerlich eine Augenbraue an. »Ich habe in zehn Minuten Unterricht.«

Remus seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Ich weiß, dass du die Einsicht besitzt, Severus. Ich hoffe, dass du deine Starrsinnigkeit rechtzeitig überwinden kannst.« Er drehte sich um und verließ das Büro.

Severus seufzte, sobald sich die Tür schloss. Was Lupin nicht verstand, war, dass dies für Nathan das Beste war. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass Severus sein Vater war, selbst wenn Devon ihn dafür verhöhnte. Es war einfach nur eine Phase, und Nathan würde all das bald völlig vergessen und begreifen, dass er keinen Vater brauchte.

* * *

»Herein«, beantwortete Severus das Klopfen an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

»Guter Abend, Sir«, grüßte Nathan, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zur Frontseite des Raumes.

»Kessel, Mister Granger. Sie kennen die Prozedur – keine Magie. Ich glaube nicht, dass bei Ihnen nach dieser Muggel-Demonstration heute früh etwaige Beschwerden aufkommen werden.«

Snape hatte Recht. Nathan beschwerte sich nicht und ging wortlos zu den Kesseln. Er begann, diese zu scheuern, und Severus nahm die Arbeit an den Aufsätzen wieder auf.

Von Zeit zu Zeit hob Severus seine Augen von der Ansammlung Unsinn, den die Drittklässler beim Schreiben verzapft hatten, um seinen Sohn zu beobachten. Er konnte erkennen, dass Nathan wirklich fest entschlossen war, seine Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. _Gut_, dachte er.

Er hörte, wie der Junge den ersten gesäuberten Kessel ins Regal stellte und schaute abermals von den Aufsätzen auf. Der Junge schaute zu ihm herüber, und ihre Augen hielten einander gegenseitig fest, während Nathan zu dem Arbeitstisch zurückging, auf dem der zweite schmutzige Kessel des Abends auf ihn wartete. Nicht ein Wort oder eine angehobene Augenbraue; nichts.

Obgleich Snape diesen Mangel an Interaktion als eine gute Sache interpretierte, würde er sich selbst gegenüber nicht ehrlich sein, wenn er behauptete, dass er Nathans scharfe Blicke, die Wettbewerbe im Anstarren und die geistreichen Antworten, die sie während des Monats von Strafarbeiten geteilt hatten und die immer präsent gewesen waren, nicht vermisste. Sein Junge war ein Puzzle, und diese stille, zurück-zum-Geschäft-Version von ihm war ein Teil, das Snape vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Nathan war so kurz davor gewesen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, als er letztes Wochenende Lupin und Hermione in seinem Büro heimlich belauscht hatte. Was, wenn er nicht zur richtigen Zeit gekommen wäre? Nathan würde wissen, dass er sein Vater war, und …

Severus beobachtete, wie Nathan arbeitete, und erwog – wie er es schon so viele Male vorher getan hatte – was dann hätte geschehen können. Wie wäre Nathans Reaktion ausgefallen? Sein rationales Selbst beharrte darauf, dass der Junge ihn noch mehr gehasst hätte, als er es jetzt bereits tat, doch er konnte sich dessen nicht sicher sein. Was, wenn, entgegen allen Erwartungen, Nathan … Nein, er konnte nicht darauf hoffen. Severus war nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass jemand ihn aus freien Stücken als Teil seines Lebens akzeptieren würde.

Und dann begingen seine Gedanken mit dem Bild von Hermione Granger in seiner Vorstellung Verrat an ihm. Sie hatte ihn gewissermaßen aus freien Stücken in ihrem Leben akzeptiert, als sie seinen Sohn aufzog. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte dies nicht verstehen. Außerdem glaubte sie sogar, auch Nathan würde ihn in seinem Leben akzeptieren … dass er sich sogar darüber freuen würde, dass Severus sein Vater war. Gerade sie wusste besser, als jeder andere, wozu er fähig war, und doch sagte sie weiterhin Dinge, um ihn ermutigen, sich Nathan zu offenbaren, Teil des Lebens seines Sohnes zu sein. Warum jetzt? Warum nicht früher, als Nathan jünger war? _Weil sie sich der Gefahr bewusst ist, die von dir ausgeht_, antwortete er sich selbst. Doch, wenn das zutreffend war, warum wollte sie es dem Jungen jetzt erzählen? Nathan war elf und lebte in einer Internatsschule; er würde seine Eltern nicht viel länger benötigen. Wenn er Hogwarts verlassen würde, wäre er ein junger Mann, der sein eigenes Leben aufbauen musste. Er würde keinen Vater mehr brauchen.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe, die Aufsätze zu benoten, und schob diese Gedanken beiseite, wie er dies inzwischen häufig tat. Nicht lange danach spürte Snape Nathans Augen auf sich gerichtet. Er hob seinen eigenen Blick trotzdem nicht von den Aufsätzen. Einige Zeit verging und er fühlte jene schwarzen Augen erneut auf sich, gab allerdings einmal mehr vor, dies nicht zu bemerken. Er konnte dennoch die Blicke des Jungen nicht mehr länger ignorieren, wenn Nathan mehr daran interessiert schien, ihn zu beobachten, als den Kessel zu säubern. »Ihre Aufgabe ist der große Kessel, Mister Granger. Versuchen Sie, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu richten«, sagte er ohne seine Augen von dem Pergament abzuwenden, das er las.

_Wie hat er das gemacht?,_ dachte Nathan und schaute jetzt auf den Kessel. _Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht aufgeschaut hat von dem, was auch immer er da benotet – nicht ein einziges Mal, seitdem ich mit dem zweiten Kessel begonnen habe._Nathan war schon immer davon beeindruckt gewesen, wie sehr Professors Snape sich jederzeit dessen gewahr war, was um ihn herum vorging, obwohl er von der Vergangenheit des Mannes als Spion wusste.

Nathan hatte gedacht, dass er dieses Nachsitzen nutzen könnte, um Professor Snape zu beobachten, in der letzten Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu finden, was er seiner Recherche über diesen Mann hinzufügen konnte. Je mehr er über den Meister der Zaubertränke in Erfahrung brachte, umso mehr war er von ihm fasziniert.

Er fuhr damit fort, den Kessel zu säubern, und ging dabei alle Informationen durch, die er über den Zauberer bis jetzt gesammelt hatte. Keine der anrüchigen Tatsachen, die er über Professor Snapes Vergangenheit wusste, war nicht allgemein bekannt. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er in der Nacht zuvor über die Rolle des Zaubertränkemeisters im Krieg gelesen hatte. Das meiste davon hatte er bereits gekannt, doch einige der Informationen waren neu und keine angenehme Überraschung gewesen. Er hatte von den Verbrechen gelesen, denen Professor Snape angeklagt worden war, begangen zu haben, und obgleich er wusste, dass sein Lehrer Menschen ermordet hatte, hatte er immer geglaubt, dass dies in Notwehr geschehen war oder in jemand anderes Auftrag, wie seine Mutter ihm erklärt hatte. Es war vergleichbar mit dem, was sein Pate und Retter der magischen Welt getan hatte. Doch erfahren zu müssen, dass sein Professor aus seinem eigenen freien Willen heraus Menschen gequält und getötet hatte, war beunruhigend gewesen. Nathan fürchtete den Zauberer nicht, der vor ihm am Schreibtisch saß, er grübelte jedoch über die Gründe nach, die jemanden wie ihn, mit so vielen Fähigkeiten und solcher Intelligenz, an die Notwendigkeit glauben ließ, solche Verbrechen verüben zu müssen.

Nathan war sich nicht bewusst, dass er damit innegehalten hatte, den Kessel zu schrubben, bis Professors Snapes Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. »Ich höre Sie nicht arbeiten, Mister Granger.«

Nathan begann erneut mechanisch mit seinen Bewegungen und schob jene Gedanken einstweilen beiseite. Er beendete schnell seine Aufgabe und verließ die Kerker.

* * *

Die Bibliothek war an diesem Abend ruhig. Es war kurz vor der Sperrstunde und wenige Schüler arbeiteten noch hier, mehrheitlich Ravenclaws. Nathan stand, nicht ganz bei der Sache, in einem Gang zwischen hohen Regalen und las in einem Wälzer über Sternkarten für seinen Astronomieaufsatz, als das fahle Licht, das von einer der Laternen kam, durch einen Schatten blockiert wurde. Bevor er reagieren konnte, wurden seine Arme von starken Händen umklammert. Nicht einmal das Geräusch des auf dem Steinfußboden aufschlagenden Buches alarmierte die anderen über seine missliche Lage. Die Jungen, die ihn festhielten, ließen ihm keine Alternative, doch er kämpfte, um sich irgendwie zu befreien und seinen Zauberstab zu fassen zu bekommen. »Lasst mich los!«

»Ich hab' dir gesagt, dass du dich mit dem falschen Zauberer angelegt hast, Granger«, sagte Malfoy, als er hinter seinen Bütteln hervortauchte.

»Was willst du von mir?«, fragte Nathan, der immer noch versuchte, sich loszureißen.

»Ich bin hier, um dich für das bezahlen zu lassen, was du in der Großen Halle getan hast«, antwortete Devon, während er einen Ärmel seiner Robe hochkrempelte.

Nathan verstärkte seine Bemühungen, sich zu befreien. »Und du benötigst zwei Muskelberge, die dir dabei helfen?« Der Griff um seine Arme wurde fester. »Ich dachte, du könntest mehr als das.« Er provozierte den Slytherin, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Devon lachte. »Hast du gedacht, ich würde dir unvorbereitet zu Leibe rücken? Ich bin kein dämlicher Gryffindor.« Er näherte sich Nathan. »Jetzt wirst du lernen, dich nicht mit einem Malfoy anzulegen.«

Der Schlag traf Nathan im rechten Winkel in den Kiefer. Es stach schmerzhaft, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich. Malfoy schien über seinen Mangel an Reaktion auf den Angriff enttäuscht zu sein und schlug erneut zu, viel stärker. Dieses Mal traf der Schlag sein Gesicht genau unter seinem linken Auge und ein Keuchen verließ seinen Mund aufgrund des Schmerzes, den er nun empfand. Devon nahm Nathans Kinn in seine Hand und schaute ihm boshaft grinsend in die Augen.

»Ich denke, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast, Granger.« Er gab Nathans Gesicht frei und begann, die Roben seines Gefangenen zu durchsuchen. Als er Nathans Zauberstab fand, nahm er diesen an sich und sagte zu seinen Begleitern: »Lasst den Wurm los.«

Nathan, jetzt zauberstablos, wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen die Slytherins hatte. Er beobachtete bloß, wie die Jungen in Richtung Tür zur Bibliothek davonstiefelten, und sah, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und sich umwandte, um mit einer Singsang-Stimme zu sagen, »Schlaf gut, Granger.« Lachend gingen sie davon.

Nathan verengte seine Augen, aber es schmerzte, das zu tun. Er hob eine Hand an sein Gesicht und zuckte bei seiner eigenen Berührung zusammen; er konnte die Schwellung bereits fühlen. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte; er würde einen Bluterguss bekommen. Nathan hob das Buch vom Boden auf und stellte es ins Regal zurück, ging dahin, wo sein Zauberstab lag, hob ihn auf und ging zum Tisch, wo seine Sachen lagen. Er sammelte sie zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek.

Er steuerte den Gemeinschaftsraum an, hielt es dann jedoch für besser, nicht hineinzugehen. Er wusste, dass sein Gesicht blutunterlaufen war, und er wollte sich im Augenblick nicht mit seinen Freunden auseinandersetzen. Er lief weiter, und bevor ihm überhaupt bewusst wurde, wohin er ging, fand er sich selbst aus diesem großen Fenster auf einem der höheren Korridore hinausstarrend wieder, sein Augenmerk auf die entfernten Lichter von Hogsmeade gerichtet.

Er war noch immer verärgert darüber, was in der Bibliothek geschehen war. Nicht, weil er geschlagen worden war – es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er den Zorn von irgendjemandem heraufbeschworen hatte, dass die Sache in einem Kampf geendet hatte und dass er dabei den Kürzeren gezogen hatte. Er war verärgert darüber, weil dies sein Leben noch unerträglicher machen würde, als es bereits war. Malfoy würde sich an seinem Triumph im Zuge seiner Rache weiden, und seine Freunde würden ihn sogar noch mehr bedauern, wenn sie den Bluterguss auf seinem Gesicht sahen … Wann würde dies endlich vorüber sein?

Nein, er konnte mit den stechenden Schmerzen umgehen, die in seinem Gesicht brannten. Stärker als die Schmerzen war sein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Einsamkeit. Niemand wusste, wie es war, eigentümliche Blicke von Leuten zugeworfen zu bekommen, die du nicht einmal kanntest; was es bedeutete, wenn Leute wie Malfoy jeden einzelnen Tag über deine Familie höhnische Bemerkungen machen – und als Entgegnung darauf weder etwas zu tun noch zu sagen; wie frustrierend es war, schließlich zu versuchen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, nur, um dabei erfolglos zu sein.

Plötzlich war es schwer, mit dem Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, zu atmen, und der Anblick der glänzenden Lichter im fernen Dorf verschwamm, durch – wie er wusste – Tränen. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ die Tränen fallen. Er fühlte sich so einsam. Er wünschte die Arme seiner Mutter um sich, und an sie zu denken, brachte einen neuen Sturzbach von Tränen in seine Augen. Er vermisste sie so sehr. Sie war die Einzige, die sich um ihn sorgte, und wenn sie jetzt hier wäre, würde er keinen zweiten Gedanken an seinen Trotzanfall verschwenden und sie mit seiner ganzen Kraft umarmen. Doch sie war nicht hier, und er umarmte stattdessen wimmernd sich selbst.

Severus Snape betrat den unzureichend beleuchteten Korridor. Er hatte die Schule auf Schüler überprüft, die nach der Sperrstunde draußen waren, und dort war wieder einer, der Dritte am heutigen Abend. Er bewegte sich leise näher heran, bis er herausfand, wer der Schüler war und zögerte, sich weiter zu nähern – es war sein Sohn. Was machte er schon wieder hier draußen nach der Sperrstunde? Er öffnete seinen Mund, um den Jungen wegen seiner Beharrlichkeit, die Schulregeln zu brechen, anzublaffen, doch er vergaß, was er sagen wollte, als er Nathans Schniefen hörte – der Junge weinte. _Großartig_, dachte er ärgerlich, doch tief in seinem Herzen wollte er wissen, was seinen Jungen zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Gedanken an sein eigenes erstes Jahr in Hogwarts gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Jungen, die ihn verhöhnten, die Sorge um seine Mutter, die mit seinem gewalttätigen Vater allein war, der Mangel an Freunden, Tage und Nächte mit einsamem Durchstreifen der Hallen. Severus runzelte die Stirn, bittere Gefühle erreichten sein Herz.

»Genießen Sie die Aussicht?«, fragte Severus und erschreckte den Jungen. »Es ist nach der Sperrstunde, Mister Granger – etwas, von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie darüber bereits Bescheid wissen.«

Nathan wischte seine schmerzenden Augen und seine laufende Nase mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe ab. _Warum ist es immer Professor Snape?,_ dachte er.

»Sie werden langsam wirklich berechenbar, Mister Granger. Erklären Sie mir, warum Sie hier oben sind und _schniefen_?« Er hob das letzte Wort besonders hervor. Als keine Antwort kam, verlangte er: »Schauen Sie mich an.«

Nathan zögerte.

»Schauen Sie mich an, Mister Granger«, wiederholte Severus noch ärgerlicher.

Nathan gehorchte. Severus war betroffen von dem purpurroten Bluterguss unter dem linken Auge seines Sohnes, der sogar in diesem schwachen Licht sichtbar war. Seinen Zauberstab herausziehend, ließ er dessen Spitze mit einem gemurmelten »_Lumos!_« leuchten und brachte das Licht näher an das Gesicht seines Sohnes heran. Während er seine andere Hand benutzte, um den Kopf des Jungen ein Stück anzuheben, fragte er leise: »Wer hat das getan?«

Nathan erwog, ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht. Professor Snape würde Malfoy nicht bestrafen; er hatte gesehen, wie nahe sie sich standen, als sein Angreifer ihren Professor auf die gleiche Art angesprochen hatte, wie Nathan Harry und Ron anredete.

Severus konnte die Unentschlossenheit in Nathans Augen sehen. Er brauchte keine drei Versuche, um zu erraten, wer ihn geschlagen hatte, und das Zögern des Jungen war zermürbend. _Hat er jetzt Angst vor Malfoy?_ _Oder hat er Angst vor mir? Wird er furchtsam und fängt wieder zu schniefen an?_ Severus würde dies nicht zulassen.

»Ich habe Ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt. Wer. Hat. Das. Getan?«, sagte er mit mehr Druck in seiner Stimme.

»Das spielt keine Rolle, Sir. Ich habe keine Beweise dafür, und Sie werden ihn ohne das nicht bestrafen«, sagte Nathan gleichmütig.

»Sie wissen nicht, was ich tun oder nicht tun werde, Junge«, spie Severus verärgert. »Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass Sie einer jener wenigen feigen Gryffindors sein könnten«, sagte er und beobachtete, wie sich die Augen seines Sohnes im Licht veränderten, »aber andererseits – doch sie kommen von Zeit zu Zeit zum Vorschein.« Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste und fuhr fort: »Sie laufen auch ziemlich häufig schniefend im Schloss herum. Möglicherweise hat der Sprechende Hut nach Jahrhunderten seinen ersten Fehlgriff begangen; Sie sollten in Hufflepuff sein.«

»Ich bin kein Feigling«, versicherte Nathan nachdrücklich, »Sir.«

Severus konnte sehen, dass – wie beabsichtigt – die rot-geränderten Augen seines Sohnes aufgrund der Gefühle aufblitzten, die seine Worte hervorgerufen hatten. _Gryffindors sind dermaßen einfach zu ködern_, dachte er amüsiert.

»Dann erzählen Sie mir, wer Ihnen dies angetan hat und ich werde Sie mangels Beweisen freisprechen«, sagte Severus und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

»Sie wissen ganz genau, wer dies getan hat, Sir. Und er hatte Hilfe von zwei weiteren Slytherins.«

»Diese halbe Erklärung ist nicht das beste Argument, um meine Hypothese zu widerlegen, Mister Granger, doch ich glaube, dass das alles ist, was Ihr Mut zulässt.« Im Licht des Zauberstabes strahlte aus Nathans Augen der Zorn. »Kommen Sie mit mir.«

Er drehte sich um, und Nathan folgte ihm. Sie gingen für eine Weile schweigend neben einander her, bis der Junge wieder sprach. »Dies ist nicht der Weg zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum, Sir.«

»Nein, ist es nicht.« Als er hörte, wie sein Sohn tief Luft holte, zweifellos, um nach ihrem Zielort zu fragen, fügte er genauere Einzelheiten hinzu: »Ich bringe Sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird sich um dieses hässliche Hämatom kümmern, bevor ich Sie nach Gryffindor zurückbegleite.«

Kein Wort wurde auf dem restlichen Weg zum Krankenflügel gesprochen. Sie betraten den leeren Krankensaal, und Severus sagte: »Bleiben Sie hier«, und ließ ihn zurück, um die Medi-Hexe zu holen.

Sie eilte durch eine kleine Tür herein, während sie ihren Hausmantel schloss. Severus folgte gleich dahinter. Sie bat Nathan, sich auf eines der Betten zu setzen. »Oh, lieber Junge!«, rief sie aus, als sie Nathans Verletzung sah. »Was ist geschehen?« Nathan antwortete nicht, und Severus beobachtete ihn angespannt.

Madam Pomfrey warf mehrere verschiedene Zaubersprüche über den Jungen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass es sich dabei um die einzige Wunde handelte, und erst, als sie mit ihren Diagnosen zufrieden schien, brachte sie die Heilsalbe auf. »Ich werde dies auf die Wunde auftragen, und es wird zwischen zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten dauern, bis sie einzieht und ganze Arbeit leistet. Sobald das erledigt ist, werden Sie keinerlei Schmerz mehr verspüren, und der Bluterguss wird nicht mehr zu sehen sein«, erklärte sie und fuhr damit fort, die Salbe in Nathans Gesicht zu verreiben.

Nathan zuckte bei der ersten Berührung zusammen, seinen Schmerz herauszischend, muckste sich dann jedoch nicht weiter. Severus stand an der Seite der Medi-Hexe und beobachtete die Prozedur. Sie beendete die Behandlung mit der gelblichen Medizin und richtete dann das Wort an den Mann: »Wirst du ihn zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten, Severus?«

Snape nickte.

»Ich ziehe mich dann zurück. Versuche, denjenigen zu schnappen, der dies dem Jungen angetan hat«, fügte sie schärfer hinzu und verließ der Krankensaal.

Es lag eine lastende Stille in der Luft. Nathan hatte seine Hände in seinem Schoß verschränkt, seinen Kopf gesenkt und starrte blicklos auf den Fußboden. Severus, der seinen Sohn nicht aus den Augen ließ, war besorgt, ihn derartig niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

»Lassen Sie mich sehen, ob die Salbe eingezogen ist«, sagte Severus leise. Nathan schaute hoch; seine Augen auch jetzt noch leicht gerötet von seinem vorherigen Weinen. »Sie sollten nicht auf den Korridoren weinen, wo andere Leute Sie sehen können«, ertappte sich Severus selbst dabei zu sagen. »Sie würden nicht wollen, dass die Leute Sie einen schniefenden Jungen nennen, glauben Sie mir«, murmelte er, und das Wort _Schniefelus_, ausgesprochen von der Stimme eines Rumtreibers, kam ihm in den Sinn.

Nathan starrte seinen Professor verwirrt an. Severus verspürte bereits beim Aussprechen jener wenigen ratgebenden Worte Unbehagen und mochte die Art und Weise nicht, in der der Junge ihn ansah. Er erhob seine Stimme und sagte: »Lassen Sie uns gehen, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als das Babysitten von Gryffindors.« Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Für einen kurzen Moment war Professor Snape beinahe nett erschienen, doch im nächsten Augenblick war er wieder genau so weit wie zuvor, nämlich zu sagen, welch eine Belastung Nathan war. Er erhob sich von dem Bett auf und ging hinter seinem Professor auf die Tür zu.

* * *

Das Feuer färbte sich grün und weckte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Kopf mit verstrubbeltem rabenschwarzem Haar erschien.

»Hermione? Bist du zu Hause?«

Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, an dem sie Aufsätze benotete, und trat vor den Kamin in Harrys Sichtfeld. »Ich bin da, Harry.«

»Kann ich herüberkommen oder bist du zu beschäftigt?«

»Nein, nein. Komm 'rüber.« Hermione wartete, bis ihr Freund in voller Größe in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. »Wie geht es dir?«

»Mir geht's gut, einfach nur gut«, antwortete Harry und wischte sich die Asche von seinen dunkelblauen Roben. Sie umarmten einander. »Was ist mit dir? Zu viel Arbeit, wie ich sehe«, sagte er und deutete auf den Stapel Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

»Das Ende des Semesters ist immer eine beschäftigungsreiche Zeit für Lehrer. Wie geht es Ginny und den Kindern?«, fragte Hermione.

»Es geht ihnen großartig. Die Kinder sind alle aus dem Häuschen, weil Weihnachten bevorsteht, und deshalb bin ich hier. Wir wollen, dass du und Nathan Weihnachten bei uns verbringt. Der gesamte Weasley-Clan hat bereits zugesagt. Remus und Tonks sollten auch kommen. Nun, um das Familien-Treffen zu komplettieren, sind nur noch Nathan und du übrig«, sagte Harry lächelnd.

Hermione lächelte traurig. »Ich weiß nicht, ob wir eine so gute Gesellschaft wären.«

Harry runzelte die Stirn. »Worüber redest du, Hermione?«

»Nathan spricht im Augenblick nicht mit mir, und ich weiß nicht, ob wir an Weihnachten wieder auf gutem Fuß miteinander stehen werden.«

»Er spricht nicht mit dir? Wie konnte das geschehen?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Wir hatten einen Streit – einen bösen«, sagte sie und wandte ihre Augen von dem Zauberer vor sich ab.

»Ging es um seinen Vater?«, fragte Harry und kannte bereits die Antwort.

Hermione seufzte. »Ja«, sagte sie einfach und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Harry folgte ihr, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

»Ich weiß, was du denkst, aber ich kann es ihm trotzdem noch nicht sagen. Ich wünschte, dass die Dinge nicht so kompliziert wären«, murmelte sie, ihre Augen starr auf das prasselnde Feuer gerichtet.

»Hast du ihm das so erklärt?«

»Ja«, antwortete sie ungeduldig und schaute wieder auf Harry zurück. »Er kann es nicht verstehen. Er nannte mich eine Lügnerin, beschuldigte mich, sein Leben in eine Hölle auf Erden zu verwandeln und sagte, er würde nicht mit mir sprechen, bis ich ihm einen Namen zu sagen hätte. Ich kann es einfach nicht, Harry. Ich habe diese lange Zeit gewartet und ich möchte es auf die richtige Art machen. Ich kann nicht alles nach mehr als elf Jahren aufs Spiel setzen.«

»Ich weiß, dass dies für dich schwierig ist, dass du triftige Gründe haben musst, dieses Geheimnis vor uns allen zu bewahren, doch du hast immer gesagt, dass du Nathan die Wahrheit offenbaren würdest, wenn er älter wäre. Warum brauchst du so lange, Hermione?«, fragte er sie.

»Ich wusste, dass dies ein schwieriges Jahr sein würde, wenn Nathan nach Hogwarts ginge und all das. Ich dachte, dass ich dafür bereit sein würde, mich mit diesem ganzen Schlamassel auseinandersetzen, wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass ich noch nicht soweit bin. Ich dachte, dass ich es wäre, doch ich bin es nicht. Dies ist nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, dass es sein würde, Harry. Ich möchte dies ein für allemal beenden, und ich weiß, dass Nathan bereit ist, aber er ist nicht der einzig Betroffene.«

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Harry und senkte seinen Kopf. »Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, doch es gibt nicht viel, das ich tun kann, noch dazu, wo ich selbst die Wahrheit nicht kenne«, gab er zu bedenken.

Hermione wusste, dass Harry ihr nie wirklich vergeben hatte, dass sie dieses Geheimnis auch vor ihm bewahrt hatte, doch sie war nicht so töricht, jetzt die Wahrheit zu enthüllen. Harry und Severus hatten ihren gegenseitigen Hass nicht überwinden können, und wenn sie Harry erzählen würde, dass Severus Nathans Vater war, wusste sie nicht, was er tun würde. Nein, so gern sie es ihm auch sagen würde, sie konnte es nicht.

»Es tut mir leid, Harry. Eines Tages werde ich dir alles erklären«, entschuldigte sie sich.

Harry seufzte. »Was wirst du wegen Nathan unternehmen? Willst du, dass ich mit ihm spreche?«

»Nein, ich werde dieses Wochenende mit ihm sprechen. Wir hatten das doch vorher schon durchgemacht. Er kann mich nicht für immer ignorieren, oder?«, sagte sie und lächelte abermals traurig. »Wenn er weiter darauf besteht, nicht auf mich zu hören, könnte ich dich vielleicht benötigen.«

»Ich werde zur Verfügung stehen«, sagte Harry und erwiderte das Lächeln. »Und selbst wenn ihr nicht miteinander redet, kann ich ihm über Weihnachten die Hölle heißmachen, also hast du keine Entschuldigung, meine Einladung abzulehnen, Hermione.«

»In Ordnung«, stimmte sie mit einem aufrichtigeren Lächeln zu, »wir werden da sein.«

»Super«, sagte er und erhob sich von der Couch, »Ginny wird begeistert sein und auch Lily.«

Hermione stand ebenso auf.

Harry wurde wieder ein wenig ernsthafter. »Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber zögere nicht, mich zu rufen, okay?«

»Ich bin sicher, dass alles in Ordnung kommen wird«, versicherte sie ihm.

Er nickte. »Ich weiß.« Er umarmte sie neuerlich und holte sich etwas von dem Flohpulver. »Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen.« Harry benannte seinen Zielort und war schnell in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.

Hermione seufzte und ging zurück an ihren Stapel Aufsätze. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie mit Nathan machen sollte – oder mit Severus. Gott, sie waren beide dermaßen störrisch! Nun, sie würde am Wochenende nochmals mit ihnen sprechen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie dieses Mal zuhören würden.

Severus schritt entschlossen in das Laboratorium. »Er weiß es. Ich habe es ihm gesagt.«

Hermione hielt mit allem inne, was sie gerade getan hatte und starrte ihn überrascht an. »Wie hat er es aufgenommen?«

»Es geht ihm gut«, versicherte Severus ihr. »Du hattest Recht; er war bereit dazu, es zu erfahren.«

Sie ließ den Atem, den sie angehalten hatte, mit einem langen Seufzer entweichen. »Ich sagte dir, dass er sich freuen würde zu erfahren, dass du sein Vater bist.« Hermione ging am Arbeitstisch vorbei, um vor ihm stehen zu bleiben und seine Hände in ihre zu nehmen. »Wie denkst du darüber?«

Er scheute nicht vor ihrer Berührung zurück. »So wenig ich zu Beginn unserer Auseinandersetzungen verstehen konnte, warum du ihn damals behalten hast, bin ich froh, dass du es getan hast.«

»Ich habe ihn behalten, weil er dein Sohn war. Ich habe dich immer für einen bedeutenden Mann gehalten, Severus. Ich wusste, dass die Welt einen Nachkommen von dir gebrauchen könnte, und er war das Resultat deiner Loyalität, deines Mutes und deiner Hoffnung in meine Zukunft. Ich danke dir dafür, und dafür, dass du mir die Möglichkeit gibst, dir meine Gründe darzulegen.«

»Ich respektiere sie, Hermione.«

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Vornamens hob sie ihre Augen von seinen Händen. Sie ertrank in der Intensität seines Blickes und entflocht eine Hand, um zart diese störrische Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht zurückzustreichen. Er schloss seine Augen unter ihrer sanften Berührung. »Hermione«, flüsterte er.

»Severus«, antwortete sie mit einem eigenen Wispern, und dies war alles, was sie sagen konnte, bevor seine Lippen die ihrigen berührten. Der Kuss war zögernd, einfühlsam, und sie war ihm dankbar für den Arm, der sie jetzt stützte. Sie schmolz in den Empfindungen dahin, bis …

… der Alarm des Weckers sie aus ihren Träumen zurückholte. Er war sieben Uhr dreißig und ihr reales Leben verlangte von ihr, dass sie aufzuwachen und zur Arbeit zu gehen hatte. Sie leckte ihre trockenen Lippen und seufzte aufgrund des Verlustes ihres Traum-Severus'. _Natürlich war es ein weiterer Traum_, dachte sie. Sie hatte andere gehabt und diese traten viel zu häufig auf, als dass es zu ihrem eigenen Besten sein konnte.

Sie seufzte abermals, als sie an den realen Severus dachte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatten sie gestritten. Würde er jemals hinter das blicken, was zwischen ihnen in jener Nacht geschehen war? Sie hoffte, dass er es würde, genau, wie ihr Traum-Severus dies getan hatte. Hermione wusste, dass sie eine beinahe freundschaftliche Beziehung haben könnten. Sie hatten während des Krieges gut genug zusammengearbeitet und alles für die letzte Schlacht vorbereitet. Gut genug – bis zu jener Nacht. Wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, wenn sie nicht gefangengenommen worden wäre und er sie nicht hätte retten müssen, was wäre dann aus ihrer Beziehung geworden? Wären sie enger zusammengewachsen und Freunde geworden? Sie glaubte das nicht. Im besten Fall, so dachte Hermione, hätten sie einen guten Draht zueinander gehabt, nachdem er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer war – sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Severus und sie kampflos Freunde geworden wären. Der Gedanke, der folgte, ließ sie lächeln; sie würde gekämpft haben.

Wenn es nicht wegen ihrer offensichlichen Schwangerschaft gewesen wäre, die ihm zu verschweigen sie sich entschieden hatte, um zu versuchen, seine Probleme nicht noch zu vergrößern, wäre Hermione mit Severus in Verbindung geblieben, ob er gewollt hätte oder nicht. Wenn sie ihm nur vorher von Nathan erzählt hätte … Was hätte dann geschehen können? Wäre er einfacher zu überzeugen gewesen, oder würde er genau so störrisch gewesen sein, wie er jetzt war? Wenn er nur seine Sturheit überwinden könnte. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er ein guter Vater sein könnte. Nathan würde mit ihm viel glücklicher sein, _genau wie ich_. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hermiones Mund über die Möglichkeit von realen Küssen von einem sehr realen Severus, und sie verließ ihr Bett für eine Dusche.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, das Kapitel ist zu Ende! Und wo ist Weihnachten? Ich weiß, ich habe versprochen, dass in diesem Kapitel Weihnachten sein wird, doch das Kapitel wurde zu lang und ich musste es teilen. Auf der anderen Seite – positiv gedacht – das nächste Kapitel ist dadurch schon halb fertig.

Ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel ...** Hermione geht nach Hogwarts, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest haben werden.


	18. Winterferien

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Winter Break**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Hermione geht nach Hogwarts, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest verleben werden.

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy und Poultrygeist – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

**A/N**: Kapitel Achtzehn:0) Hermione geht nach Hogwarts, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest haben werden. Lasst uns sehen, ob sie erfolgreich ist!:0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 18: Winterferien**

All die fröhlichen Weihnachtsdekorationen im Schloss verschlimmerten die abscheuliche Laune des Meisters der Zaubertränke nur. Severus hatte diese vergangenen Nächte schlecht geschlafen. Es schien, dass, so sehr auch sein vom Verstand gelenktes Ego im Wachzustand seine Emotionen beherrschen konnte, sein Verstand im Unbewussten trotzdem unbeeinflussbar nach eigenen Regeln arbeitete. Er hatte von Dingen geträumt, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie sich noch in seinem Gedächtnis befanden; Schnappschüsse aus seiner Kindheit, sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, all das quälte ihn in seinem Schlaf, und das alles als Folge jener Nacht, in der er seinen Jungen weinend in den Korridoren gefunden hatte.

Severus nippte an seinem Saft und fragte sich ein letztes Mal, ob es nicht einen anderen Weg gab. Nachdem er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es da keinen anderen Weg gab, verließ er seinen Platz, und als er hinter Hermiones Stuhl vorbeiging, blieb er nur lange genug stehen, um zu sagen: »Triff mich in meinem Büro, wenn du fertig bist«, bevor er seine Bewegung wieder aufnahm und zu einer seitlichen Tür der Großen Halle ging.

Hermione wurde durch Severus' Einladung überrumpelt. _Und eine derartig höfliche noch dazu_, dachte sie, wenn man dies mit ihren letzten Begegnungen verglich. Ihre Augen wanderten unverzüglich zu Nathan hinüber. Er schien normal, oder so normal, wie er immer gewesen war, seitdem sie damit aufgehört hatten, miteinander zu sprechen: Er ignorierte sie und aß still vor sich hin, kommentierte gelegentlich etwas, das er hörte, aber lächelte oder lachte nie. Sie hatte bis zum Ende der Mahlzeit warten wollen, um mit ihm zu sprechen, doch jetzt hatte Severus um diese Zeit ersucht. _Wenn es dabei um das Labor geht …,_ dachte sie, jetzt schon verärgert.

Nun, falls es sich um etwas Berufliches handelte, würde sie die Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, mit ihm über weitaus dringlichere Angelegenheiten zu sprechen. Severus stand auf ihrer Liste der richtungsweisenden Gespräche für dieses Wochenende. Sie war es leid, darauf zu warten, dass er zur Vernunft kam. Hermione wusste, dass es mehr von ihrer Traum-Version in ihm gab, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er es zeigte, entschied sie.

Nachdem sie ihr Abendessen beendet hatte, verließ Hermione die Große Halle für ihr Aufeinandertreffen und stellte dabei sicher, am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeizugehen. »Guten Abend, Jungs«, grüßte sie Nathans Freunde, die den Gruß erwiderten. Sie wandte sich an ihren Sohn, der ihr seinen Rücken zukehrte. »Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, Nathan. Ich werde dich in einer Stunde außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes treffen.« Sie bat nicht. »Sei dort«, fügte sie hinzu, um keinen Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen.

Nathan nickte, drehte sich jedoch nicht einmal für einen Moment herum, um sie anzusehen, und sie ging, um den anderen Beteiligten in diesem Schlamassel zu treffen.

Der Weg zwischen der Großen Halle und Severus' Büro fühlte sich irgendwie anders an. Die Schüler, die ihren Weg kreuzten, betrachteten sie mit einem Interesse, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Es konnte nicht dieses _Kriegheld-Ding_ sein; es gab irgendetwas Missbilligendes in ihren Blicken. _Was ist hier während der Woche geschehen?,_ grübelte sie, hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie befand sich bereits vor Severus' Büro. Sie klopfte.

»Herein.«

»Guten Abend, Severus«, grüßte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. »Was ist es, über das du sprechen möchtest?«

Sie wartete auf eine höhnische Antwort, doch diese kam nicht. Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und setzte die Banne um das Büro in Funktion, bevor er sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. _Doch nichts über das Labor_, folgerte sie. _Werden meine_ _Träume wahr werden? Hat er letztendlich darüber nachgedacht, was ich sagte und verstanden, was ich tat?_ Sie konnte nur hoffen.

»Du solltest mit deinem Sohn sprechen«, begann er, und die kleine Hoffnung, die sie gehabt hatte, dass er schließlich zur Vernunft gekommen war, wurde mit dem einen Wort '_deinem'_ zunichte gemacht. »Er ist nicht mehr er selbst gewesen, seitdem seine Situation die Aufmerksamkeit des Großteils der Schülerschaft auf sich gezogen hat«, informierte er sie.

»Oh, nein!«, sagte sie noch mehr verärgert und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. »Ich wusste, dass während dieser Woche irgendetwas geschehen sein musste; die Kinder sehen mich anders an«, sagte sie. Die Situation hatte katastrophale Ausmaße angenommen. Sie hatte aufgehört, ausschließlich zwischen ihnen dreien zu existieren, und jetzt war sie allgemein bekannt. Selbstverständlich war Nathan nicht er selbst.

»Er muss so traurig sein«, kommentierte sie. »Er war wochenlang niedergeschlagen, als dies an seiner alten Schule geschah, und mit all dem, was vorgegangen ist …« Sie stockte. »Wie konnte das passieren?«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, antwortete er. »Ich denke, dass er es seinen Freunden erzählte und diese sich verplappert haben. Typisch für Gryffindors«, murmelte er. »Vermutlich war Mister Malfoy in der Nähe, und der Rest ist Geschichte.«

»Typisch für Slytherins«, murmelte sie. Er wölbte eine Augenbraue. Sie wollte darüber lächeln, schaffte es jedoch, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten und sagte: »Darf ich annehmen, dass Mister Malfoy ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit verhöhnt hat?«

»Sie waren in eine Schlägerei verwickelt«, verriet er.

»Was? Nathan hat Malfoy geschlagen?«, fragte Hermione überrascht.

»Was lässt dich glauben, dass nicht er geschlagen wurde?«, fragte Severus.

Sie betrachtete ihn spekulativ. »Ich würde annehmen, dass Nathan in dieser Art der Konfrontation der Erfahrenere ist; dies ist nicht die erste Schlägerei, in die er sich gestürzt hat, Severus«, hielt sie ihm entgegen. »Unser Sohn ist kein Heiliger, und ich weiß das.«

Er korrigierte ihre Wortwahl nicht, dass Nathan _ihrer beider_ Sohn war, was sie zufrieden registrierte. »Ich habe erlebt, wie er Mister Malfoy in der Großen Halle schlug, obgleich ich nicht mitbekommen habe, als Mister Malfoy ihn später an diesem Tag ebenfalls schlug. Ich fand ihn weinend in den Korridoren, was er anscheinend ziemlich häufig getan hat«, gab er zu bedenken. »Ich habe ihn aufgefordert, dem ein Ende zu machen, doch ich glaube, dass er das von dir hören muss.«

_Er sorgt sich_, wurde sie sich bewusst. _Er sorgt sich wirklich_. Hermione konnte ihre Augen nicht von Severus abwenden. Träumte sie? »Es ist nett von dir, dass du dich sorgst.« Doch warum sorgte er sich wegen Nathans Weinen? Warum war das für ihn derartig wichtig? Sie entschied sich, einfach zu fragen und zu sehen, ob ihre Träume wirklich wahr werden könnten. »Aber, warum bist du ausgerechnet über sein Weinen in den Korridoren besorgt?«

»Weil dieses Verhalten unter Kindern seines Alters nicht toleriert wird, und er sich bald dem Gelächter der ganzen Schule ausgesetzt sehen wird, wenn jemand anderes als ich ihn in irgendeiner Ecke schniefend vorfindet.«

Hermione wunderte sich über Severus' Tonfall. Irgendwie schien es, dass da mehr dahintersteckte, als er ihr sagte. Sie bohrte weiter. »Sprichst du aus der Erfahrung als Lehrer, oder als Schüler, der das gleiche durchgemacht hat?«

»Kinder können grausam sein, Granger. Ich habe wohl kaum darum _gebeten_, Schniefelus genannt zu werden, oder?«, antwortete er verbittert.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass er das gleiche durchgemacht hatte? »Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wusste nicht—«

»Dein Mitleid wird diese Tatsache schwerlich ändern«, unterbrach er sie.

Hermione fixierte ihre braunen Augen auf ihn. »Ich bedauere dich nicht; das habe ich nie getan.«

Severus hielt ihrem Starren eine Weile stand, dann kehrte er zum Gegenstand ihres Treffens zurück. »Ich bin nur hier als Lehrer, um dich hinsichtlich des Verhaltens deines Sohnes zu warnen. Es ist meine Pflicht, ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren.«

Hermione wurde allmählich seine Spitzfindigkeiten leid. »Ich kann sehen, dass er auch weiterhin nur _mein_ Sohn ist«, sagte sie. Sie wusste, dass er sich sorgte; ihre von ihm geforderte Anwesenheit in diesem Büro und das, was den Anlass dazu gab, waren Beweis genug. »Wir beide wissen, dass du dich um ihn sorgst, also, warum heuchelst du?«

»Ich dachte, dass wir einen Abend verbringen könnten, ohne zu streiten«, sagte er, und die Bedeutung seiner Worte entging Hermione nicht.

Sie seufzte. »Also gut, Severus. Ich werde nicht darauf beharren«, sagte sie, _im Moment_, fügte sie an sich selbst gerichtet hinzu. Wenn sie ein wenig länger zu warten hätte, würde sie das tun, aber nicht zu lange. Hermione würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde ihre Gründe verstehen, und alles würde so sein, wie es sein sollte.

Die Enthüllung, dass er auf Nathan aufpasste, war ein gutes Anzeichen dafür, dass er nicht für immer Widerstand leisten würde. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und starrte intensiv in jene Obsidian-Augen. Dieser Moment war keine Vorgaukelung ihrer Einbildung; er war der _wirkliche_ Severus – derjenige, der ihrer Traum-Version von ihm am nächsten kam, aber doch sehr real. Der Gedanke, dass ihre Träume irgendwann wahr werden würden, ließ sie lächeln.

Severus war die Art und Weise, in der sie ihn anschaute, unangenehm. Er konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete, und als sie lächelte, war das zu viel. Er erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

»Das war, was ich zu sagen hatte. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich habe noch Arbeit«, sagte er und entließ sie.

Hermione stand auf und ging dorthin, wo er an der Tür stand. Noch immer lächelnd, drehte sie sich herum, um ihn einmal mehr anzusehen. »Ich hoffe, diese Art der Diskussion wird von jetzt ab zu etwas Beständigem. Es ist soviel einfacher, wenn wir reden anstatt zu streiten. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mich hast wissen lassen, was geschehen ist, Severus. Ich werde mit Nathan sprechen.«

Ihr Mund verlor langsam das weiche Lächeln, als sie ihre Augen über sein Gesicht wandern ließ, dieser störrischen Haarsträhne folgend, die sein Auge bis zur Mitte seiner Wange kreuzte. Bevor sie wusste, was sie gerade tat, brachte Hermione ihre Hand auf gleiche Ebene wie sein Gesicht, um diese zurückzustreichen. Als sie realisierte, was sie im Begriff war zu tun, richtete sie ihre Augen erneut auf die seinen und sah die Verwirrung in ihnen. Ihre Hand berührte sein Gesicht in einer federleichten Liebkosung und steckte die Haarlocke hinter sein Ohr. »Ich danke dir dafür, dass du dich für mich um ihn kümmerst, Severus«, sagte sie, drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stelle, wo ihre Hand gerade noch Momente zuvor gewesen war, und verließ den Raum.

Severus starrte auf die Tür, durch die dieses Mysterium gerade hinausgegangen war. Ihr Lächeln war verwirrend gewesen; ihre aufrichtigen braunen Augen, die sich in seine schwarzen Augen bohrten, waren beunruhigend gewesen. Doch nichts war vergleichbar mit der leichten Berührung und der Weichheit ihrer Lippen auf seiner fahlen Haut. Wie konnte sie ihn überhaupt berühren, nach all dem, was er ihr angetan hatte? Was hatte solch eine offene Zurschaustellung von … Zuneigung ausgelöst? Konnte er es so nennen? Und gerade ihm gegenüber – ausgerechnet? Er, der ihr soviel Schmerz zugefügt hatte, verdiente dies nicht. Severus schloss seine Augen, fassungslos.

Er hatte sie in sein Büro gebeten, um seine aufgewühlten Gedanken einzubremsen und seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden, um sie zu bitten, mit dem Jungen zu sprechen, damit dieser aufhörte, durch das Schloss zu schniefen, und so Nathan ein Schicksal wie sein eigenes zu ersparen. Er hatte nie gedacht, sie würde … sie könnte … Träume sollten Träume bleiben. In der Wirklichkeit würden diese Träume zu kompliziert sein, um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, und Hermione Granger war mit ihren Handlungen am heutigen Abend aus seinen Träumen herausgesprungen und brachte neue Gedanken, um seinen Verstand zu verwirren.

* * *

Nathan stand, wartend auf seine Mutter, vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, die ihren Rahmen für die kommende festliche Jahreszeit dekoriert hatte. Er hatte darauf gewartet, diesen Freitag mit ihr zu sprechen, und er war froh gewesen, dass sie es war, die den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Dies würde die Dinge vereinfachen, so hoffte er.

Seine Überlegungen, was er ihr sagen würde, sobald sie ankam, um ihn zu treffen, wurden durch die Gelegenheit unterbrochen, sie wirklich zu sagen, als Hermione ihn grüßte: »Hallo, Nathan.«

»Hallo, Mum.« Und nichts sonst verließ seinen Mund, nicht weil er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, sondern weil er beim Entschuldigen so furchtbar schlecht war.

»Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen«, schlug sie vor. Er nickte und sie gingen los.

Nach einer Anzahl von Korridoren, die sie schweigend durchquert hatten, sprach Hermione abermals. »Wir müssen unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten aufarbeiten, Nathan. Du kannst mich nicht für immer ignorieren, und ich werde dir nicht sagen, was du wissen möchtest, nur, weil du damit drohst, mich zu ignorieren.«

»Ich weiß«, gab er zu. »Ich war verärgert.«

Dem ersten Austausch von Worten folgte erneutes Schweigen. Dieses Mal brach es Nathan. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eine Lügnerin nannte.«

Hermione seufzte erleichtert. »Das zu sagen, war wirklich gemein, Nathan. Es verletzt, dich zu hören, wenn du mich so nennst, noch dazu, wenn du weißt, dass es nicht wahr ist.« Sie sah ihn an. »Ich habe dich nie angelogen.«

Er blieb mitten in dem verlassenen Korridor stehen, und seine Mutter ebenso. »Ich weiß, Mum.« Er umarmte sie richtig fest. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe, und dass ich dich angeschrien habe und dass ich von dir fortlief.«

Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn, und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob alles wieder in Ordnung gekommen wäre, als ob jedes Problem, das er hatte, jetzt gelöst wäre, weil er seine Mutter bei sich hatte und sie sanfte Küsse auf seinen Scheitel drückte.

»Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, Nathan«, flüsterte sie.

»Ich hab' dich auch vermisst, Mum«, antwortete er. »Ich werde das nie wieder tun. Ich hab' dich so schrecklich vermisst.« Er wusste, dass seine Stimme schrill war und bebte in dem Bemühen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und er wusste, dass sie das merkte.

»Ich bin jetzt hier, ich bin bei dir«, beruhigte sie ihn und streichelte seinen Rücken. Tränen fielen aus seinen Augen, und er spürte ihre Tränen, die sein Haar feucht werden ließen. Er hielt sie eng an sich gezogen, bis er sich wieder ruhiger fühlte. Sobald er in den Armen seiner Mutter lag, schien alles besser zu sein. Sie strich seine Haare zurück und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. »Ich weiß, dass du diese Woche viel durchgemacht hast. Nimm dir nicht zu Herzen, was andere Leute sagen, besonders Malfoy«, sagte sie.

»Er hat dich beleidigt, Mum. Ich konnte seine Stimme nicht mehr hören, es hat mich so sehr geärgert«, sagte er und runzelte in der Erinnerung daran die Stirn.

»Ich weiß. Er wird dich immer mehr ärgern, wenn du zeigst, dass es dir etwas ausmacht. Leute in der Großen Halle zu schlagen, wird nichts daran ändern, das kann nur die Zeit«, erklärte sie.

»Aber ich kann ihn nicht meine Familie beleidigen lassen und einfach nur zusehen!«, sagte er ärgerlich.

»Du kannst zu den Lehrern gehen. Professor Lupin, dein Hauslehrer, könnte dir helfen. Das Brechen der Schulregeln und das Verletzen eines anderen Schülers werden nicht helfen.«

»Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist«, sagte er und legte seinen Kopf wieder gegen ihren.

Seine Mutter strich über sein Haar. »Nun, da gibt es keinen Grund, um darüber zu weinen. Du solltest diese Dinge nicht so nah an dich heranlassen. Ich weiß, dass jeder sich manchmal danach fühlt, dass er weinen möchte; es ist nur natürlich, aber in den Korridoren zu weinen, kann die Dinge für dich sogar noch erschweren. Handle so, wie du es normalerweise tust, und wenn dir nach Weinen zumute ist oder du fühlst, dass du auf Dinge einschlagen willst, dann mach es in deinem Bett mit deinem Kissen als Ziel.«

Sie spürte, dass er nach einem Moment zustimmend nickte, als er sich ihre Worte ohne Zweifel zu Herzen nahm. »Es ist nur eine weitere Woche bis zu den Winterferien, und dann kommst du nach Hause. Wir werden die ganze Zeit gemeinsam verbringen«, sagte sie, um ihn aufzuheitern. »Und dann ist da noch Weihnachten. Harry hat uns eingeladen, es mit ihm zu verbringen. Das gibt eine Menge Spaß.« Ihr Lächeln war beruhigend und Nathan merkte, wie er dieses Lächeln zurückgab.

»Werden die Weasleys auch dort sein?«

»Selbstverständlich«, antwortete sie ihm. »Und ich wette, dass sie die interessantesten Spiele haben. Du, Lily und Sirius werden eine großartige Zeit verbringen, bin ich mir sicher.«

Sie gingen weiter, nun, da alles in Ordnung war. Sie fuhren fort, über Weihnachten und über das Ende des Semesters zu sprechen, und das Leben war wieder sicher, nun da er seine Mutter zurück hatte.

* * *

Hermione ließ ihr Wochenende noch einmal Revue passieren, als sie wieder in der Behaglichkeit ihres Bettes in London lag. Sie war nach Hogwarts gegangen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Weihnachten gut verlaufen würde, und sie war glücklich über die Ergebnisse.

Ganz oben auf ihrer Liste hatte Nathan gestanden; er war immer der Erste auf jeder ihrer Listen. Es war eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen, ihn gelassener anzutreffen und willens, ihre Differenzen dieses Mal zu lösen. Sie mochte die Vorstellung nicht, ihn unter Druck zu setzen, um ihn zur Einsicht zu bringen; sie wollte ihn seine eigene freie Wahl und seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen, aber dieses Wochenende hätte sie ihm gezeigt, welche Mittel sie notgedrungen hätte nutzen müssen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Es war nur gut, dass sie nicht derartig weit hatte gehen müssen.

Ihre zweite Mission – Severus – war ebenso erfolgreich gewesen. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung, als sie sein Büro betreten hatte, um herauszufinden, dass er sich um Nathan sorgte; mehr als angenehm, wenn sie an den Bonus dachte, den das Ende dieses Treffen gebracht hatte. Sie lächelte in der Erinnerung daran. Sein Haar war genau so weich, wie in ihren Träumen, seine Haut warm und angenehm bei der Berührung. Sie war versucht gewesen, ihn auf mehr als nur seine Wange zu küssen, aber die Verwirrung in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Sie hatte es auch so auf jeden Fall genossen.

Sicher, Severus hatte sie für den Rest des Wochenendes gemieden, sie nur während der Mahlzeiten getroffen, und auch dann nie mehr als ein oder zwei Worte zur Begrüßung ausgetauscht und dann auch nur als Antwort auf die ihrige. Was ihr Herz besänftigte, waren seine schnellen Blicke, die er jedes Mal in ihre Richtung schickte, wenn er glaubte, dass sie dem keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Hermione lächelte darüber zufrieden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte, und sie hoffte, dass er zu den richtigen Schlussfolgerungen kommen würde. Aber wer wusste schon, was in Severus Snapes Kopf vor sich ging? Sie konnte nur hoffen.

Wenn alles sich so entwickeln würde, wie sie wünschte, dann war es in der Tat nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Träume wahr werden würden – und zwar alle. Nathan und Severus würden enger zusammenwachsen, ihre letztendlich wahre Identität würde schmerzlos offenbart, und Severus würde sie in sein Leben und in sein Herz lassen, und ebenso Nathan. Sie hatte diese Zuversicht in ihre Zukunft nicht mehr gefühlt, seit jenem Tag, an dem sie herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war.

* * *

Severus hatte sich nie so sehr nach dem Ende eines Semesters gesehnt, seit den Tagen, als Harry Potter in Hogwarts Schüler gewesen war. Morgen würde er von den meisten Schülern befreit sein, da einige darauf bestanden, die Ferien im Schloss zu verbringen. Um zu zeigen, wie sehr er durch die Ereignisse dieses Semesters in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, reizte es ihn beinahe, sich in die Einsamkeit seines Sommerhauses zurückzuziehen, doch die Geister seiner Vergangenheit, die dort lebten, waren weitaus unangenehmer, als die Gesellschaft, die er in Hogwarts haben würde.

Sein Verstand war abgespannt; erneut als Spion zu fungieren, ging ihm an die Nieren. Er hatte Nathan und Devon seit den Vorfällen der letzten Woche im Auge behalten. Er hatte Nathan nicht mehr weinend irgendwo vorgefunden, was ein gutes Zeichen war, doch er wurde bei mehreren Gelegenheiten Zeuge, wie Devon seinen Jungen seit ihrer letzten Schlägerei verhöhnte. Er hatte sich bisher noch nicht eingemischt. Er hielt es für erforderlich, die Reaktionen seines Sohnes auf jene Verhöhnungen ein wenig länger zu beobachten, bevor er dem ein Ende setzte. Er bemerkte, dass Nathan auf Devons Provokationen gar nicht mehr reagierte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihn unberührt ließen. Severus war sich sicher, dass Nathan sich in sich selbst zurückzog, um allein mit seiner Frustration fertig zu werden, ganz privat. Er hatte dies selbst viele Male in seiner Jugend getan.

Und das war es, was Severus am meisten in Sorge versetzte. Nathan sollte nicht in Fußstapfen treten, die auch nur schattenhaft seinen eigenen ähnelten. Der Gedanke, dass der Lebensweg seines Sohnes seinem eigenen nachgeraten könnte, beunruhigte ihn sehr. Er hielt sich aus dem Leben des Jungen ohnehin schon heraus, um genau das zu vermeiden, und es würde für seine Bemühungen nicht förderlich sein, wenn diese aufgrund der Verhöhnungen eines anderen Schuljungen einfach zerschmettert würden; er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas davon geschah! Severus seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, einmal mehr eingreifen zu müssen.

Dieses Mal konnte er nicht auf Hermione Granger zählen. Dieses Mal würde er unmittelbar handeln müssen, und diese Tatsache war es, die er am meisten beklagte. Er hatte seine Möglichkeiten sorgfältig abgewogen, unendliche Male bis jetzt, und er war sich sicher, dass er keine andere Option hatte, die derartig erfolgversprechend war, wie die, die er gegenwärtig im Sinn hatte.

Resignierend verließ Severus die Wärme seines Bettes und ging in sein Wohnzimmer, um die Regale, die die riesige Wand bedeckten, nach dem Buch abzusuchen, das er brauchen würde, wenn er mit diesem kühnen Plan würde weitermachen müssen. _Hier_, dachte er, als er das Buch fand, nach dem er gesucht hatte. _Erfahre das Unsichtbare:_ _Enthüllende Zaubertränke._ Er nahm den Wälzer mit sich zum Schreibtisch, schlug ihn auf und durchsuchte das Inhaltsverzeichnis nach einem speziellen Zaubertrank. Nachdem er diesen gefunden hatte, ging er die Liste der erforderlichen Zutaten durch und die Zeit, die es brauchen würde, ihn herzustellen, und war erleichtert, dass er gerade noch genügend Zeit hatte, ihn vor Weihnachten zu brauen.

Severus las alles zweimal und machte sich Notizen. Als er zufrieden war, dass er alles für das Brauen geplant hatte, erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch und ging zurück in sein Bett. Er ließ seinen müden Körper auf die Matratze sinken, schloss seine Augen und ging seine lang praktizierten Okklumentik-Übungen durch, um seinen Verstand effektiv von allen Gedanken zu befreien. Er hatte sie beinahe aufgegeben, seit der Dunkle Lord endgültig gestürzt worden war, doch er hatte sie wieder herausgekramt, um mit diesen Mitteln gegen einen anderen seiner neu aufgetauchten Quälgeister zu kämpfen: Hermione Granger.

Seit letztem Freitag war sie ständig in seine Träume eingedrungen, als sie ihn unerwartet und unerklärbarerweise berührt und geküsst hatte. _Aus Dankbarkeit heraus_, fügte er im Geiste hinzu. Selbst dann war dies mehr als genug, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich nach mehr sanften Berührungen und viel mehr Küssen zu sehnen. Er dachte unachtsamerweise daran, wie sie ihm danken würde für das, was er ab morgen vorbereiten würde, um dann verärgert erneut mit dem Manöver zu beginnen, seinen Verstand von den Bildern zu befreien, die seine Sehnsüchte heraufbeschworen hatten. Sie war nicht für ihn bestimmt, nicht einmal in den Träumen, und mit geleertem Verstand wurde seine Atmung gleichmäßig, und er tauchte in die Barmherzigkeit des Unbewussten ein.

Am Morgen verweilte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Severus' dünnen Lippen, während er langsam seine Traum-Hermione verließ und sich in den Wachzustand treiben ließ. Das Lächeln verblasste in seinem Gesicht und ein Ächzen entfuhr ihm, sobald er sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass sie einmal mehr erfolgreich in seine Träume eingefallen war. Verärgert und frustriert warf Severus seine Bettdecke fort und betrat sein Badezimmer, während er sich bereits seines Pyjamaoberteils entledigte.

Die kalte Dusche war gut, seinen Körper zu bändigen, verstärkte aber an diesem Morgen nur seine miserable Stimmung. Er hatte heute nur eine Unterrichtsstunde, die letzte des Semesters, und er konnte ihr Ende kaum erwarten. Beim Verlassen der Dusche trocknete er sich mit einem gebräuchlichen Zauberspruch ab, kleidete sich in seine Schwärze und verließ seine Wohnung. um zum Frühstück zu gehen. _Lass den Tag beginnen, so dass er endlich enden kann_, dachte er.

Er war dabei, still vor sich hin zu essen, nachdem er nach einigen mürrischen Antworten Unterhaltungen mit den Anderen am Lehrertisch erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen war, als Minerva versucht hatte, ihn in ein Gespräch einzubeziehen. Das war der Stand der Dinge, bis jemand ihn ansprach: »Professor Snape, Sir?«

Er schaute hinunter auf das Kind, das seine Mahlzeit unterbrach. »Was gibt's, Mister Malfoy?«

»Vater schickte mir dies und bat mich, es Ihnen zu geben«, sagte der Junge und übergab ein Stück Pergament. Severus nahm es entgegen.

»Danke, Mister Malfoy«, sagte er und entließ Devon, der nickte und zurück zu seinem Frühstück mit den anderen Slytherins ging.

Severus öffnete das Pergament.

**_Lieber Severus,_**

**_Meine Familie und ich bitten um die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit dieses Weihnachten. Geschenke sind nicht notwendig, nur verlasse die Kerker dieses Jahr und lass dich zur Abwechslung sehen. Es werden nicht viele Offizielle des Ministeriums hier sein, nur die schönen, weiblichen._**

**_Sei versichert, dass ich auftauchen und dich Heiligabend verhexen werde, beziehungsweise mich selbst verhexen werde, solltest du meine Einladung durch Devon nicht annehmen._**

**_Dein_**

**_Draco Malfoy. _**

_Das auch noch_, dachte er und ging in Gedanken all die Dinge durch, die als nächstes schieflaufen könnten, um seinen Tag noch schlimmer zu machen. Er seufzte schicksalsergeben. Wenn Draco drohte, sich selbst zu verhexen, sich folglich auf den Eid berief, hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl.

Severus zog mit einem heftigen Ruck die Feder aus Flitwicks kleinen Händen, ignorierte die Proteste des Zauberers und schrieb seine Antwort unter Dracos _Einladung_.

_**Gut.**_

Er reichte die Schreibfeder ihrem verärgerten Eigentümer zurück, verließ seinen Platz und sein erst zur Hälfte gegessenes Frühstück und ging zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber.

»Senden Sie dies an Ihren Vater zurück, Mister Malfoy«, sagte er und gab Devon das Pergament wieder.

»Wirst du zu Weihnachen kommen, Onk—«

»Ja, werde ich.« Severus schnitt Devon das Wort ab, bevor er ihn als Onkel hatte ansprechen können, etwas, das ihn außerordentlich verärgerte.

Devon lächelte. »Das ist großartig, Sir.«

Severus verließ, sich in sein Schicksal ergebend, die Große Halle.

* * *

»Wir sehen uns im nächsten Semester, Nathan«, rief Andy vom Bahnsteig aus, wo er seine Eltern getroffen hatte.

»Bis dann, Andy«, rief Nathan zurück und zog den Rollkoffer zum Ausgang von Bahnsteig Neun Dreiviertel, zurück ins Muggel-London, mit seiner Mutter an seiner Seite.

»Wie war die Reise von Hogsmeade?«, fragte Hermione.

»Ermüdend«, antwortete Nathan.

»Ich denke, dann geht es direkt nach Hause?«, fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter in einer halben Umarmung.

»Definitiv«, antwortete er.

Sie verließen Bahnhof King's Cross schweigend. Es konnte sein, dass Nathan von der Reise einfach müde war, wie er gesagt hatte, aber selbst wenn er müde war, da war irgendetwas, was ihr an seinem Schweigen nicht gefiel; sie würde sicher sein, wenn sie zu Hause ankamen. Sie überlegte, dass sie die U-Bahn benutzen konnten, wie sie es immer getan hatten, doch nun, da er in Hogwarts war … »Möchtest du, dass ich uns nach Hause appariere?«

»Das wäre schön«, stimmte er zu.

»Dann kommen her.« Sie dirigierte ihn in eine dunkle schmale Gasse, weg von neugierigen Augen. »Halt dich an mir fest«, wies sie ihn an. Sie verspürten das vertraute Gefühl, als würde man durch einen Schlauch gepresst, und einen Moment später standen sie im Wohnzimmer ihrer Wohnung.

»Danke, Mum«, sagte er und entspannte sich sichtlich.

»Warum bringst du nicht deine Sachen in dein Zimmer, während ich uns etwas zu essen herrichte?«, schlug sie vor. Nathan nickte und ging in sein Zimmer. Hermione folgte ihm für einen Moment mit den Augen, durchquerte dann das Wohnzimmer, um das Feuer im Kamin anzufachen, bevor sie in die Küche ging.

_Er ist nicht nur von der Reise müde_, dachte sie bei sich. _Es muss Malfoy sein_, folgerte sie, _oder Severus_. Sie seufzte. Zumindest war er jetzt erst einmal zu Hause, weg von ihnen beiden. Sie sah Nathans Schatten durch die Türöffnung, als er ins Wohnzimmer hinüberging.

»Du hast neue Bücher!«, hörte sie ihn sagen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Gesichtszüge. »Oh! Die Kriege des Mittelalters …«

Sie beendete die Zubereitung der Sandwiches und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Nathan räkelte sich auf der Couch, die dem Kamin gegenüberstand, mit einem Buch in seiner Hand.

»Vorsichtig mit diesem; es ist geborgt und ich will keine Fettflecke darauf«, sagte sie und übergab ihm einen Teller mit einem Sandwich.

Nathan schloss das Buch, legte es auf die Couch und nahm den Teller. »Wer hat es dir geborgt?«

»William«, antwortete sie beiläufig. »Willst du etwas Saft?«

»Ja.« Er nahm das gefüllte Glas entgegen. »Wer ist William?«, fragte er dann.

»Er arbeitet mit mir an der Universität«, erklärte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

Nathan aß schweigend die Hälfte seines Sandwiches, und gerade, als sie aus ihrem Glas trank, fragte er: »Triffst du dich mit ihm?«

Sie spritzte fast den Saft über sich.

Sie fasste sich und erwiderte: »Nein, ich treffe ihn nicht. Woher kommt diese Frage?«

»Du borgst seine Bücher und versuchst, das Thema zu wechseln, also …« Nathan zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Mittagessen zu.

»Nun, ich treffe mich nicht mit ihm – oder mit irgendeinem anderen«, behauptete sie beharrlich, »und wenn ich es täte, würde ich dem Thema nicht ausweichen.«

Nathan wölbte mitten im Bissen eine Augenbraue, und das war die ganze Antwort, die sie erhielt.

»Würdest du etwas dagegen haben, wenn ich eine … eine Beziehung hätte?«, fragte sie zögernd.

Nathan kaute ruhig und beobachtete sie konzentriert. »Magst du ihn so sehr?«

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. »Ich spreche nicht von jemand speziellem. Ich treffe mich nicht mit William.«

»Wen triffst du dann?«

»Ich treffe mich mit niemandem«, sagte sie wieder, verärgert. »Vergiss, dass ich dich überhaupt gefragt habe.«

Er trank den Rest seines Saftes und betrachtete sie weiterhin über den Rand des Glases. »Wenn du ihn magst und er dich gut behandelt, habe ich nichts dagegen«, antwortete er schließlich.

Sie schaute ihn an und wartete auf die sarkastische Bemerkung, von der sie wusste, dass sie folgen würde. Sie kam allerdings nie.

»Kann ich sein Buch lesen?«, fragte Nathan und rollte sich wieder mit besagtem Buch in seinen Händen auf der Couch zusammen.

»Nur zu«, antwortete sie, bevor sie den Raum mit den benutzten Tellern verließ. _Das war zu einfach_, dachte sie. Möglicherweise wurde ihr Junge erwachsen. Sie betrachtete ihn von dort aus, wo sie in der Küche stand, und sah ihn bereits völlig versunken in dem Buch. Sie lächelte.

Leise kehrte sie in den Raum zurück, nahm das Buch, in dem sie las, von einem Beistelltisch und setzte sich neben ihn, wie sie es gewohnt waren zu tun, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Sie seufzte zufrieden.

Sie war in ihr Lesen vertieft, als Nathan ihre Konzentration störte, indem er sich näher an sie herankuschelte und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legte. Sie lächelte und streichelte liebevoll sein weiches Haar und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit abermals den Seiten des Buches zu.

Sie vermisste diese Momente so sehr. Hermione war froh, dass sie in der Lage war, eine weitere Ferienzeit so zu verbringen, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatten. Obgleich ihr Geheimnis von Severus und von anderen entdeckt worden war, hatte es Nathan auch weiterhin nicht herausgefunden. Sie würde das Beste daraus machen und daran arbeiten, Severus im folgenden Jahr bei ihnen zu haben.

* * *

Der Zaubertrank war dabei abzukühlen, und er war absolut farblos. Das letzte Stadium des Brauens war das kniffeligste gewesen: die Zaubersprüche. Obgleich sie sich überhaupt nicht mit den Zaubersprüchen vergleichen ließen, die er während der Zubereitung des Wolfsbane-Trankes werfen musste, war Severus nichtsdestoweniger zufrieden. Er musste trotzdem noch die Flüssigkeit den verzauberten Flakons hinzufügen und die korrekten Verbindungszauber aussprechen, bevor er eine davon ihrem neuen Eigentümer zuschicken konnte – und Severus würde dies tun, kurz bevor er nach Malfoy Manor aufbrechen würde. Die zusätzliche Zeit, die der Zaubertrank im Kessel verbleiben würde, würde garantieren, dass jede noch verbliebene Zauberkraft freigegeben wurde, die für den Erfolg des letzten Schrittes besonders wichtig war.

Severus zog sich in seine Räume zurück und nahm eine schnelle Dusche, um das klebrige Gefühl abzuwaschen, das ein Nachmittag mit Brauen immer hinterließ. Danach wählte er ein Set schwarzer formeller Prunkroben und ging zurück zu seinem Laboratorium.

Er nahm zwei kleine, flache, rund geformte Phiolen und goss die Flüssigkeit in sie hinein. Durch eine komplizierte Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und einige speziell intonierte Worte in einer altertümlichen Sprache erglühten beide Flakons golden, und eine Lichtzunge erschien zwischen ihnen und erschuf eine leuchtende Verbindung. Die sieben Farben des Regenbogens blitzten kurzzeitig durch diese Lichtzunge, bevor sie sich wieder in die goldene Farbe zurückverwandelte und verschwand. Die Verbindung war hergestellt.

Alles, was er jetzt noch tun musste, war, eine der Phiolen dem dünnen silbernen Rahmen hinzuzufügen, der ihn mit der silbernen Kette verband. Diese Komponenten magisch zu justieren, damit war es getan – und es war makellos. Er bewunderte seine Arbeit mit selbstgefälliger Genugtuung, wissend, dass er nun die Instrumente besitzen würde, den Jungen richtig zu überwachen, um ihn daran zu hindern, allein und unbemerkt zu schmollen.

Er nahm die Kette und legte sie in die Schatulle auf seinem Schreibtisch, schloss sie und befestigte den sorgfältig verfassten Brief an ihr, den er schon früher vorbereitet hatte. Severus ließ einen Hauselfen kommen und instruierte das magische Geschöpf, sein Paket an seinen Bestimmungsort zu liefern, dann verließ er Hogwarts, um genau vor die Tore außerhalb von Malfoy Manor zu apparieren.

Er betrat den elegant dekorierten Salon des Herrenhauses und wurde durch keinen Geringeren als den Gastgeber für die Nacht empfangen: Draco Malfoy. »Ah, Severus Snape«, grüßte der Mann. »Ich bin erfreut, dass du kommen konntest.«

»Es ist nicht so, als ob ich irgendeine Wahl gehabt hätte«, murmelte Severus, und seine Nacht der gesellschaftlichen Tortur begann.

Severus versuchte, sich unter die Anwesenden zu mischen, ohne wirklich mit ihnen zu interagieren. Er wollte zum Teil des Hintergrundes werden, und er stellte unter Beweis, dass er nach wie vor gut darin war. Er würde solange bleiben, wie es brauchen würde, um Draco in Sicherheit zu wiegen, und er wusste, dass dies nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein Protégé seine Getränke konsumierte.

Die Zeit verging. In einer Ecke des Raumes stehend, beobachtete Severus die Party; es war beinahe an der Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Seine Augen blieben an Draco hängen, der neben seiner Frau, Pansy, auf einer Couch saß. Sie trugen blasierte Mienen auf ihren Gesichtern. Draco flüsterte irgendetwas in Pansys Ohr. Er folgte ihrer beider Blickrichtung und sah eine Gruppe Kinder, die mit irgendeiner Art magischer Vorrichtung spielten, unter ihnen Devon.

Severus beobachtete, wie sein Patensohn die Kontrolle über das Spiel übernahm, indem er die magische Vorrichtung aus den Händen eines jüngeren Kindes wegnahm, das von dem blonden Jungen eingeschüchtert wirkte. Es war eine Wiederholung dessen, von dem Severus so viele Male in Hogwarts Zeuge geworden war; zuerst mit Draco, jetzt mit Devon.

Severus blickte zu dem Paar auf der Couch zurück und wurde aufgrund ihrer Gleichgültigkeit noch verärgerter. Sah Draco das nicht? Devon war dabei, zu dem gleichen verzogenen Jungen zu werden, der Draco einst selbst gewesen war und von dem er behauptete, ihn jetzt dermaßen zu verabscheuen. _Wenn es Nathan wäre, der zu einem Tyrann würde, dann würde ich nicht nur beobachten, _dachte er und war darüber nicht überrascht, ausnahmsweise einmal. Nach einer Woche Brauen dieses Zaubertrankes für die Halskette, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, die Erkenntnis zu ignorieren, dass er das Beste für seinen Sohn wollte. Das beinhaltete, dass er Devon aufhalten würde, Nathan zu verhöhnen.

Severus verwarf seine Pläne, die Party unbemerkt zu verlassen, und näherte sich Draco und Pansy.

»Ah, Severus! Genau der Mann, den wir brauchen«, sagte Draco, als er bemerkte, dass er auf sie zukam. »Wir waren gerade dabei zu versuchen, für jeden Junggesellen hier eine passende Frau zu finden. Wen bevorzugst du, die kleine Blondine dort drüben oder diese schöne Brünette in dieser Ecke?« Severus sah, wie Pansy ihrem Ehemann ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß. »Was?«, fragte Draco seine Frau.

»Ich bin nicht an deinen Ehestifter-Fähigkeiten interessiert«, antwortete Severus, bevor Pansy ihren Ehemann ausschelten konnte.

»Du schienst dich mit Lancy letzter Sommer gut amüsiert zu haben. Ich dachte, dass meine Ehestifter-Fähigkeiten in deinem Interesse wären.«

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen. »Anstatt dich mit meinem Liebesleben abzulenken, solltest du mehr Zeit darauf verwenden, deinen Sohn zu beobachten.«

»Was meinst du?«, fragte Draco.

»Hast du nicht gesehen, was er gerade mit diesen Kinder gemacht hat?«, erwiderte Snape.

»Was?« Draco verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gruppe von Kindern. »Devon spielt nur mit ihnen. Was ist falsch daran?«

»Er kann es wirklich nicht sehen«, murmelte Severus. »Devon wird zu dem gleichen verzogenen Gör, das du warst.«

Pansy runzelte die Stirn und war im Begriff, etwas zu sagen, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, als Draco sagte: »Devon ist nicht im geringsten so, wie ich war.« Sein Ton war endgültig. »Ich bin nicht annähernd wie mein Vater.«

»Nein, bist du nicht. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht auch einen verdorbenen Sohn aufziehen kannst. Der Unterschied ist, dass ich nicht dasitzen und ihn bewachen muss, wie ich es damals tun musste. Es gibt keinen Dunklen Lord mehr.«

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

»Nun, es ist eine reizende Weihnachtsparty, und ich bin froh, dass ich kommen konnte. Danke für deine Einladung«, sagte Severus sarkastisch, drehte den Malfoys den Rücken zu und machte sich zur Tür auf. Er hatte für den Rest des Jahres genug vom unter-die-Leute-gehen.

* * *

»Bist du fertig, Mum?«

Nathan wartete bereits am Kamin. Es war Zeit, um zu Harrys Haus aufzubrechen, wo sie Weihnachten verbringen würden. Harry hatte sie am Anfang dieser Woche besucht, um sie zu bitten, auch die Nacht bei ihnen zu verbringen, so dass sie den Weihnachtsmorgen gemeinsam genießen konnten. Harry war immer so enthusiastisch über das, was er _Wiedervereinigung der Familie_ nannte, und Hermione konnte nicht nein sagen.

Nathan konnte dieses Jahr Weihnachten kaum erwarten, mehr als die vorangegangenen. Das letzte Mal, als seine Mutter eine von Harrys Einladungen angenommen hatte, war Nathan acht gewesen; jetzt war er fast zwölf und wusste viel mehr über die Zaubererwelt als vorher. Es würde nicht dasselbe sein, als wenn sie Weihnachten mit ihren Muggel-Verwandten verbrachten, die sie sowieso nur an Weihnachten besuchten. Das Verhältnis war nicht so, wie mit Harry oder Ron, die sie regelmäßig besuchten, oder zumindest häufig mit ihnen im Briefwechsel standen.

»Hast du den zusätzlichen Pullover eingepackt?«, fragte Hermione und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

»Mum, wir haben das heute Morgen besprochen, als wir packten«, antwortete Nathan ungeduldig.

»Er lag neben der Tasche«, rechtfertigte sie sich.

»Ich habe ihn genommen. Können wir jetzt gehen?«

Hermione schaute sich noch einmal prüfend um, als ob sie sich zu vergewissern wolle, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte. »Ja.«

Nathan nahm etwas Pulver aus einem Glas am Kamin, warf es über das gerade noch warme angekohlte Holz und sagte: »Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place.« Er machte einen Schritt in die grünen Flammen und spürte unverzüglich, wie seine Umgebung in einem Strudel von verschwimmenden Farben um ihn herumwirbelte.

Einige Wirbel später fiel er vor einen brennenden Kamin, nicht imstande, seine Balance zu halten. Wenn es nicht so schnell gehen würde, würde er nie wieder Flohen. Er hörte, wie eine Stimme seinen Namen rief, und fühlte dann eine Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihm half aufzustehen. Als er davon überzeugt war, dass ihm nicht mehr schwindlig war, öffnete er seine Augen, um in Tante Ginnys lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken. »Danke, Tante Ginny.«

»Schwindlig?«, fragte sie, während sie weiter seinen Arm hielt.

»Nicht mehr, danke«, sagte er, wobei er nicht zugegen wollte, wie er sich wirklich fühlte.

Als er wieder sich sicher genug fühlte, um seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, war alles, was er sehen konnte, eine rote Schürze. »Schau, wie groß du bist!« Er wurde jetzt von der roten Schürze, oder eher, von der Frau umarmt, die diese trug. »Hermione, Schatz, er ist bereits ein stattlicher junger Mann! Du solltest nicht so viel Zeit verstreichen lassen, ohne uns zu besuchen.«

»Sie werden viel zu schnell erwachsen, Molly. Ich stimme dir zu«, antwortete Hermione, die sich immer noch die Asche aus ihrer Kleidung klopfte, und Nathan war froh, dass das weibliche Oberhaupt der Weasleys ihn freigegeben hatte, um stattdessen seine Mutter zu umarmen.

»Wie geht es meinem Lieblingspatensohn?«, fragte Harry und legte einen Arm um Nathans Schultern.

Nathan lächelte seinen Paten an. »Mir geht's gut, Onkel Harry.«

Harry starrte ihn eine Weile an. »Das ist gut zu hören«, sagte Harry schließlich und hielt ihn für eine kurze Zeit enger fest. »Nun, ich hoffe, dass du dazu bereit bist, ein wenig Spaß zu haben.«

Sein Lächeln wurde jetzt breiter. »Selbstverständlich bin ich bereit. Sind die Zwillinge schon hier?«

Harry lächelte endgültig. »Ja, sind sie. Du solltest mit ihren Süßigkeiten vorsichtig sein, wenn du nicht willst, dass Teile deines Körpers für eine Weile verwandelt werden«, warnte sein Pate augenzwinkernd.

Nathan feixte. »Ich werde mit den Süßigkeiten vorsichtig sein, bloß – erzähl' nichts von dem, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, meiner Mutter«, sagte er und schlüpfte aus Harry Umarmung heraus.

»Ich habe auch nie irgendetwas darüber zu Ron gesagt«, setzte Harry hinzu, Unschuld vortäuschend. Nathan feixte abermals.

Auf seinem Weg dorthin, wo sich die Kinder befanden, entging er weiteren Umarmungen nicht; die Weasleys waren in ihren Begrüßungen sehr körperbetont. Die Letzten, die ihn umarmten, waren Fred und George. »Ah, unser neuer Vorzugskunde«, sagte einer von ihnen. »Wie haben die Feuerwerkskörper funktioniert?«, fragte der andere.

Nathan schaute sich um und sah seine Mutter, die nach wie vor durch die Unterhaltung mit Mrs. Weasley auf der anderen Seite des Raumes abgelenkt war. »Sie waren klasse«, antwortete er mit leiser Stimme.

»Hallo, Nathan«, grüßte eine sanfte Stimme von hinten.

Er drehte sich herum und traf auf die Augen des schmunzelnden Mädchens. »Hallo, Lily«, erwiderte er den Gruß.

»Ich habe auf dich gewartet«, erklärte sie ihm, ergriff seine Hand und zog daran, damit er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

Nathan hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue an. Er kannte Lily seit … nun … schon immer, aber sie hatten nicht gerade eine Freundschaft gemeinsam. Warum wartete sie auf ihn?

»Wie ist Hogwarts?«, fragte sie neugierig. »Erzähl' mir alles darüber.«

»Alles darüber? Da gibt es viel zu erzählen …« Er versuchte, darüber nachzudenken, was er zuerst sagen sollte. »Nun«, begann er, »da gibt es die Häuser und den Unterricht.«

Ihre Ungeduld gestand ihm nicht mehr Zeit zu, sich deutlich auszudrücken. »Du bist in Gryffindor, richtig? Wie ist es dort?«

»Es ist besser als Slytherin.« Nathan wusste nicht, was er mit ihren Fragen machen sollte. Es war schwierig, Hogwarts jemandem zu erklären, der niemals Erfahrungen als Schüler dort gemacht hatte. »Wenn du etwas über Hogwarts wissen möchtest, solltest du _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ lesen.«

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einander abgelenkt, als einer der Zwillinge, die ihrem Gespräch zuzuhören schienen, »Nein, nicht du auch noch! Hermione!« rief, und als seine Mutter in ihre Richtung schaute, setzte der Zwilling hinzu: »Warum musstest du ihm Das-Buch-das-nicht-genannt-werden-soll geben? Warum?«

Nathan war erschrocken, als der andere Zwilling ihn an den Oberarmen ergriff. »Lass die Bücher dich nicht auffressen, mein Junge. Sei stark! Ich weiß, du kannst das schaffen!«, sagte er dramatisch.

Nathan entspannte sich, als er das Gelächter der Umstehenden hörte und insbesondere, als seine Mutter sagte: »Lass ihn in Ruhe, Fred! Geh Ron pesten!«

»Okay, aber wir werden später eine längere Unterhaltung führen müssen«, sagte er, Nathan unmissverständlich betrachtend. »Dies muss jetzt aufhören, du bist immer noch jung.« Und sich näher zu ihm herüberlehnend, fügte er hinzu: »Und wir alle kennen deine wirkliche Begabung für die Hohen Künste des Unfugs.« Fred zwinkerte und lächelte.

Nathan erwiderte das Lächeln.

Die Nacht schritt voran und immer mehr Menschen kamen an. Das Haus war von Freude und Glück erfüllt; es gab Musik aus dem Magischen Rundfunk, vermischt mit Gelächter und lebhafter Unterhaltung. Nathan hatte über Ron und Hermione gelacht, als er sie zum Essen der verzauberten Süßigkeit verleitet hatte. Hermione hatte mit Nathan einfach aus Freude darüber gelacht, dass sie ihren Sohn endlich wieder wirklich glücklich sah.

»Es ist gut, ihn so offen lachen zu sehen«, kommentierte Remus und näherte sich ihr. »Und dich auch.« Hermione grinste noch immer, während er sie anlächelte. »Ich bin froh, dass du die Sache für ihn in Ordnung bringst«, fügte er hinzu.

»Er lässt es sich gut gehen. Ich bin glücklich, dass Harry darauf bestanden hat, dass wir seine Einladung annehmen«, antwortete sie.

»Du solltest dein Haar öfter mal in Orange ändern, Hermione; es lässt deine Augen aufleuchten.« Tonks gesellte sich zu ihnen und legte ihre Arme um ihren Ehemann. »Molly bat—«, begann Tonks zu sagen, als eine magisch verstärkte Stimme den Raum erfüllte.

»Das Abendessen ist fertig.«

»… mich darum, euch mitzuteilen, dass das Abendessen fertig ist«, beendete Tonks nichtsdestotrotz ihren Satz.

Der anliegende Raum enthielt einen gewaltigen Tisch, der mit Essen zugestellt war, das die Luft mit seinem Duft erfüllte und den Appetit anregte. Es gab Platz für jeden, und das Abendessen beeinträchtigte die gute Unterhaltung nicht. Sie genossen die Zeit und das gute Essen, und lange nachdem der Nachtisch serviert worden war, war immer noch Leben im Haus.

Hermione gähnte das dritte Mal und entschied, Feierabend zu machen. »Gute Nacht. Es ist sehr spät, und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Kinder morgen sehr früh auf sein werden, um ihre Geschenke zu öffnen.« Gemurmel und Nicken als Zustimmung folgten dieser Aussage.

Sie stand aus dem Sessel auf und ging dort hinüber, wo die Kinder auf den Couches schliefen. Sie war im Begriff, ihren Sohn aufzuwecken, doch als sie das Heben und Senken von Nathans Brustkorb beobachtete, änderte sie ihre Meinung und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, um ihn mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers ins obere Stockwerk schweben zu lassen. Nathan war dermaßen erschöpft von dem geschäftigen Tag, dass die einzige Reaktion, die er zeigte, ein gemurmelter Protest war, als sie ihn auf seinem Bett niederlegte.

Die Nacht verstrich und der Weihnachtsmorgen kam. Nathan wurde durch Sirius Potter und dessen Aufregung über irgendetwas geweckt. Nathan, mit seinem Verstand noch vernebelt vom Schlaf, versuchte dahinterzukommen, was all die Aufregung zu bedeuten hatte und erinnerte sich daran, dass es Weihnachtsmorgen war – es war Geschenkezeit. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Sirius befand sich am Fußende seines Bettes, öffnete ein Paket und zeigte Lily dessen Inhalt. »Es ist … was ist das, Lily?«

»Die Karte besagt, dass es eine Fernbedienung ist. Irgendetwas Muggel-artiges; bin ich mir sicher, da es von Großvater kommt …«, antwortete sie.

»So etwas wird benutzt, um den Fernseher an- und auszuschalten. Man ändert auch den Kanal damit und steuert die Lautstärke«, sagte Nathan und erschreckte Bruder und Schwester, die ihn aufgeweckt hatten.

»Fröhliche Weihnachten, Nathan«, wünschte Lily lächelnd.

»Da ist ein Stapel Geschenke für dich«, wies Sirius ihn mit ausgestrecktem Finger hin. »Lass uns nachsehen, was du bekommen hast!«

Nathan verließ das Bett und ging zu dessen Fußende, wo die Pakete lagen. Er nahm zunächst ein flaches, aber großes Paket.

»Großmutters Pullover«, sagte Sirius und schenkte dem roten gestrickten Kleidungsstück mit einer genauen Abbildung eines Löwen auf seiner Brust nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. »Hier, mach das auf«, zeigte er dann auf eine würfelförmige Schachtel.

Nathan nahm sie, entknotete die Verschnürung und hob den Deckel an. Er spähte hinein, genau wie Sirius. »Was ist es?«, fragte der Jüngere.

»Ein Satz Feuerwerkskörper«, antwortete Nathan. »Der muss von deinen Onkeln sein.« Er nahm die Karte und fand genau das bestätigt.

Er fuhr fort, die Pakete zu öffnen und war immer besonders glücklich, wenn sich der Inhalt als ein Buch herausstellte, sehr zur Verwunderung der Potters.

Das folgende Paket, das er öffnete, war ein weiteres Buch, das Vierte, dieses Mal eines über Quidditch. Er brauchte die Karte nicht zu lesen, um zu wissen, von wem es war: von Onkel Ron.

Es war nur noch eine Schatulle übrig. Sie war rechteckig und etwa zwei Zoll hoch. Nathan öffnete deren Deckel, nahm die außergewöhnliche Halskette in seine Hände und betrachtete sie neugierig. Nathan entfaltete den Brief, den er in der gleichen Schatulle fand.

**_Lieber Nathan,_**

**_diese Halskette ist ein Amulett mit großen schützenden Kräften. Um sie zu aktivieren, musst du sie dir um den Hals hängen und sicherstellen, dass das runde Glas, das die Flüssigkeit enthält, deine Brust berührt._**

**_Trage sie ständig und ich werde bei dir sein, wenn du mich am meisten benötigst. Dies ist mein Geschenk des Schutzes._**

**_Fröhliche Weihnachten,_**

**_Dein Vater_**

Nathan las die Unterschrift und wurde blass. _Mein Vater?,_ dachte er ungläubig. _Mein Vater._ Er las sie erneut. _Mein Vater schickt mir ein Geschenk?_

»Was für eine schöne Halskette!«, rief Lily aus und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sein Geschenk … und auf ihn. »Von wem ist das?«, fragte sie unschuldig, wobei sie keine Vorstellung davon hatte, was es für ihn bedeutete.

»Sie ist …« er zögerte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte … Es klang so fremdartig – selbst in seinem eigenen Kopf. »Sie ist von meinem Vater«, sagte er schließlich und aus seiner Stimme klang die Erschütterung, die er empfand.

Er nahm die Halskette und legte sie um seinen Nacken, wie die Anweisung besagte. Als das Glas, das den verzauberten Trank enthielt, die Haut seiner Brust berührte, erglühte es in einem strahlenden Gold und brachte Lily dazu, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Sein Glühen verblasste langsam und die Flüssigkeit innerhalb des Glases färbte sich in ein strahlendes Orange um. Nathan grinste.

»Wow!«, rief Sirius aus. »Für was ist das?«

»Es ist ein Geschenk des Schutzes«, antwortete Nathan und grinste immer breiter.

* * *

Severus saß an einem Holztisch und nippte an seinem Morgenkaffee, als der münzenähnliche Glasgegenstand, der neben seinem Teller mit Toast lag, golden aufglühte. Nathan aktivierte es; sein Sohn trug die Halskette. Er starrte unverwandt auf das Amulett und beobachtete, wie das goldene Licht verblasste. Es dauerte nicht lange, nachdem das Glühen verschwand, dass er beobachtete, wie die einstmals farblose Flüssigkeit eine strahlend orangene Farbe erlangte: Sein Sohn war absolut glücklich. Er ließ einen Atemzug entweichen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

* * *

**A/N: **Und das war Weihnachten, ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. :0)

Ich habe mehreren Personen zu danken. Neben der außergewöhnlichen SnarkyRoxy habe ich nun eine neue Beta. Willkommen an Bord, Poultrygeist:0) Außerdem wurde Dracos Brief von LilianCho enorm aufgebessert – meine Beraterin bezüglich Dracos.*lol* Und letztendlich, meine HP-Freunde: Clau, Mi Granger, und BastetAzazis, die durch meinen Jammern über die Kapitel leiden mussten. Ich liebe Euch!

Oh, und ich wollte Euch erzählen, dass es eine französische Version dieser Fic gibt, der hier gepostet wird. Danke Valérie Lamarre für die Übersetzung.:0)

Ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Hermione will wissen, was Severus vorhat, und Harry interveniert bei Nathans Ausbildung.

**A/Ü:** Ich wünsche Euch allem noch einen frohen 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Alea


	19. Reaktionen

Not Only A Granger  
**Reactions**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Hermione will wissen, was Severus vorhat, und Harry interveniert bei Nathans Ausbildung.

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy und Poultrygeist – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 19: Reaktionen**

Hermione schloss sich den anderen an, die Molly in der Küche halfen. Das Weihnachtsfrühstück war immer mit einer Menge an Arbeit verbunden, auch dann, wenn Dobby versuchte, alles allein zu erledigen. Nichtsdestotrotz, bald war das Essen auf dem riesigen Esstisch verteilt, und die Sitzgelegenheiten füllten sich eine nach der anderen, als das Haus erwachte.

Harry rief vom Fuß der Treppe aus nach den Kindern.

»Selbstverständlich sind sie wach. Sie müssen zu sehr in ihre Geschenke vertieft sein, um sich an das Frühstück zu erinnern«, sagte Harry, als er sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte. Es dauerte nicht lange, nachdem Harry sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, bis die Kinder im Esszimmer erschienen. Von da an erfüllten Unterhaltungen den Raum und die Weihnachtsmahlzeit erreichte ihre typische Fröhlichkeit.

Nach einiger Zeit brachte jemand das Thema Geschenke auf. Sirius ließ sich lebhaft über seine Liste der Geschenke aus, und als sie endete, sagte er: »Nathan hat eine total coole Halskette bekommen!«

»Ist das so?«, fragte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Patensohn zu. »Können wir sie sehen?«, bat er lächelnd.

Nathan schien unwillig, dieser Bitte nachzukommen, zog jedoch langsam an der Kette und holte das rund geformte Glas unter seinem Hemd hervor.

»Sie ist wunderschön, Nathan. Von wem ist sie?«, fragte Harry dann.

Nathan nahm das jetzt purpur gefüllte Glas schützend in seiner Hand. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er brachte es nicht mehr fertig, irgendetwas auszusprechen; Lily war schneller. »Sie ist von seinem Vater«, sagte sie, bereit, in ihren Toast zu beißen, als die Reaktionen, die ihrer Enthüllung folgten, sie dazu brachten, ihn wieder zurück auf den Teller zu legen.

Das Geplapper verebbte unverzüglich, erstarb im folgenden Moment gänzlich und hinterließ nur völliges Schweigen im Raum. Augen huschten blitzschnell von Nathan zu Hermione und blieben dort hängen. Sie konnte Erschütterung, Neugier, Verwirrung und Sympathie sehen, alles direkt auf sie gerichtet, alles im selben Augenblick; sie war genauso erschüttert, neugierig und verwirrt wie die anderen. _Severus schickt Nathan ein Geschenk? _Sie blinzelte länger als üblich und wandte ihren Kopf, um ihre Augen auf Nathan zu fokussieren; ihrer beider Blicke trafen sich, als er in ihre Richtung schaute.

»Ist es möglich, Hermione?«, fragte Harry und durchbrach das Schweigen.

Hermione registrierte seine forschende Frage nicht. Sie betrachtete Nathans rechte Hand, die den Anhänger umklammerte und ihn eng an seinem Herzen hielt. _Warum schickt Severus ihm ein Geschenk?_ Sie war nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass er es aus der Freude heraus tat, seinem Sohn ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu schicken. Nein, da war mehr dran. _Was spielt er für ein Spiel?_

»Hermione«, rief Harry wieder.

Sie blinzelte und konzentrierte sich auf ihn.

»Ist es möglich?«, fragte Harry beharrlich.

Harrys grüne Augen waren undeutbar, kalt sogar, und dies verunsicherte sie. Hermione wandte abwehrend ihre Augen von seinen ab, nur, um andere auf sich gerichtet zu finden. »Ja«, antwortete sie, und es war, als ob sie den anderen ein Zeichen gegeben hätte, wieder mit der Unterhaltung zu beginnen, und allen gleichzeitig.

Ihr Verstand geriet bei ihren Fragen und ihrem Geplapper immer mehr in Verwirrung, was ihren eigenen innerlichen Fragen und dem inneren Geplapper hinzugefügt wurde. Hermione erhob sich abrupt von ihrem Platz, nicht gewillt, dies weiterhin über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und ergriff Nathan an einem Arm, was ihn dazu brachte, sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz zu erheben. »Genug!«, knurrte sie und ohne ein weiteres Wort, zerrte sie Nathan in die Bibliothek und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Hermiones Wort war nicht genug, um die am Frühstückstisch Anwesenden zum Schweigen zu bringen, noch war es das Geräusch der etwas heftiger geschlossenen Bibliothekstür. Was schließlich Ordnung in den Raum brachte, war ein einzelnes Wort von Harry: »Ruhe!«

»Ich weiß, dass dies für uns alle eine Überraschung ist, aber Ihr habt Hermione bereits vergrault«, sagte er als nächstes.

»Dad, was habe ich Falsches gesagt?«, fragte Lily, auch jetzt noch ein wenig bestürzt über die Auswirkungen ihrer Worte.

»Nichts, Liebling. Du hast nichts Falsches gesagt.«

»Warum warst du dann so schweigsam, als ob ich etwas Falsches gesagt hätte?«, fragte sie, jetzt mehr verwirrt als ängstlich. »Und warum hat Tante Hermione Nathan fortgezerrt?«

»Wir sind wegen Nathans Halskette besorgt«, antwortete Harry.

»Aber warum, wenn sie ein Geschenk von seinem Vater ist?«, beharrte sie.

Harrys Augen wurden kälter. Ginny, die dies zu bemerken schien, übernahm das Beantworten der Fragen ihrer Tochter. »Hast du jemals Nathan mit seinem Vater gesehen?«, fragte Ginny sie.

Das Mädchen schien eingehend in ihrem Gedächtnis zu suchen. »Nein«, antwortete sie nach einiger Zeit endlich.

»Das kommt daher, weil wir ihn nicht kennen«, vervollständigte Ginny ihre Argumentation.

»Nicht einmal Nathan?«, fragte Sirius dann.

Ginny wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. »Nicht einmal Nathan.«

»Das ist traurig«, bemerkte Lily und senkte ihren Kopf, um ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoß zu betrachten.

Eine weitere Stille folgte.

»Weißt du etwas, das wir nicht wissen?«, fragte Ron Harry. »Du bist Nathans Pate; hat sie nicht einmal dir erklärt, wer er ist?«

Harry strich seine Haare zurück. »Nein, hat sie nicht«, antwortete er. »Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie in Verbindung mit ihm blieb – wer auch immer er ist.«

»Was, wenn der Mann die beiden nur gefunden hat, nachdem Nathan nach Hogwarts ging?«, gab Arthur zu bedenken. »Sie lebten bis dahin in der Muggel-Welt.«

»Dad hat vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht«, stellte Fred fest. »Sie könnte die Zauberer-Welt auf der Suche nach Schutz verlassen haben.«

»Sie hat nie erklärt, warum sie nach dem Krieg nicht diese Position im Ministerium annahm«, setzte George hinzu und nickte.

»Ich habe diesen Schutz angeboten«, sagte Harry und schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. »Sie wusste, dass es sicher war zu bleiben. Sie wählte die Muggel-Welt aus einem anderen Grund.« Er runzelte aus Verärgerung über die sich wiederholenden Vermutungen die Stirn. »Und wir haben dies ohnehin schon diskutiert.«

»Wenn das, was du sagst, richtig ist, wenn sie mit dem Mann in Verbindung blieb, warum entschied er sich dann, erst jetzt in Erscheinung zu treten?«, fragte Ron. »Wer ist dieser Mann?«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendetwas davon beabsichtigte«, mischte sich Remus ein. »Sie wusste nicht, dass Nathans Vater ihm die Halskette schicken würde.«

Harry betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Die Art und Weise, in der der Werwolf das gesagt hatte, ließ Harry glauben, dass Remus mehr wusste, als er durchblicken ließ. Remus fing Harrys Blick auf, doch er sagte oder tat nichts, das Harrys Vermutungen bestätigte oder dementierte – was an sich bereits eigentümlich war.

»Hat sich kürzlich irgendetwas in Hogwarts ereignet?«, fragte Harry den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. »Etwas, in das Nathan oder Hermione involviert waren?«

Harry fuhr fort, Remus aufmerksam zu betrachten, der sich etwas Zeit ließ, bevor er antwortete: »Nathan und Devon Malfoy sind sich in die Haare geraten.«

»Warum?«, fragte Harry eindringlich.

»Devon fand heraus, dass Nathan seinen Vater nicht kennt, und er verhöhnt ihn seitdem«, erläuterte Remus.

»Und lass mich raten«, meinte Harry in einem Ton bitterer Ironie, »Snape hat nichts getan, um Malfoy zu stoppen.«

»Es ist nicht ganz so einfach, wir können die Jungen nicht die ganze Zeit über beobachten«, rechtfertigte sich Remus, der offensichtlich versuchte, den Slytherin zu verteidigen.

»Ich habe ihn gewarnt«, sagte Harry und ignorierte Remus' Erklärung. »Er kann nicht so mit Nathan umgehen, wie er mit mir umgegangen ist. Ich werde das nicht zulassen, und er ist gewarnt worden.«

»Dies hat nichts mit Snape zu tun, Harry«, unterbrach Ginny ihren Ehemann. »Dies hat mit Nathans Vater zu tun.«

Harry stand vom Tisch auf. »Ich werde herausfinden, was vor sich geht – jetzt.« Und mit diesen Worten ging er zur Bibliothek und klopfte heftig an die Tür.

* * *

Hermione lehnte sich zurück und legte ihren Kopf an die alte hölzerne Tür der Bibliothek, seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie sie öffnete, sah sie Nathan, der sie eingehend studierte und dabei sehr verwirrt ausschaute. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und legte mehrere Schweigezauber über den Raum.

»Lass mich die Halskette sehen«, verlangte sie.

»Nein«, weigerte sich Nathan.

Hermione seufzte erneut. _Beruhige dich_, dachte sie. »Ich nehme sie dir nicht weg. Ich möchte sie nur untersuchen«, versicherte sie ihm.

Nathan schloss seine Hand abermals schützend um den Anhänger. »Wonach willst du suchen?«

»Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass etwas darin sein könnte, das dir schaden könnte?«, gab sie zu bedenken.

»Es ist ein Geschenk des Schutzes«, erklärte er und hob trotzig sein Kinn.

»Wie kannst du das wissen? Wie kannst du wissen, dass es von deinem Vater ist und nicht von jemandem, der vorgibt, dein Vater zu sein?« Sie begann, das wenige an Kontrolle zu verlieren, das sie zurückgewonnen hatte. »Es gibt Menschen, die dir gern schaden würden, Menschen, die am Ende des Krieges sehr viel verloren haben, mit Voldemorts Niederlage. Was, wenn irgendjemand dir ein verfluchtes Amulett geschickt hat? Du bist zu jung, um zu verstehen …«

»Mum.«

»… was während des Krieges geschah und die Tatsache, dass es da draußen Menschen gibt …«

»Mum.«

»… die mich und Harry und Ron hassen, und du kannst Dunkle Magie nicht identifizieren—«

»Mum!«, hörte sie ihren Sohn schreien, womit er sie erfolgreich unterbrach. »Es ist ein Geschenk des Schutzes. Das stand in dem Brief, den mir mein Vater schickte, und er ist kein Krimineller oder so etwas. Er kämpfte in diesem Krieg an deiner Seite.«

»Wie kannst du dir dabei so sicher sein?«, fragte sie, erstaunt über sein offensichtliches Wissen über die Loyalität seines Vaters.

»Dumbledore erzählte mir davon.«

_Dumbledore?_ Ihre Augen weiteten sich. »Wie kann Dumbledore—«, sie schnappte den Mund zu, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte. »Er war bereits ein Portrait, als du geboren wurdest, Nathan. Was kann er wohl darüber wissen? Außerdem«, fuhr sie fort, »sage ich nicht, dass dein Vater dir ein verfluchtes Geschenk schicken würde, sondern, dass es von jemand anderem sein könnte, der vortäuscht, dein Vater zu sein. Und jetzt lass mich die Halskette sehen.«

Er zögerte nach wie vor. Hermione erkannte anhand des Ausdrucks in seinen Augen, dass er verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte. Er nahm schließlich seine Hand von dem Anhänger und sie konnte die ovale Glasphiole sehen, die mit einer tiefblauen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war – _ein Trank_, erkannte sie. _Definitiv von Severus_, schlussfolgerte sie in ihren Gedanken. _Was geht in seinem Verstand vor? Was will er damit?_ Sie konnte keinen plausiblen Grund für Severus' Handlungen finden.

»Lass mich den Brief lesen«, bat sie dann.

Nathan griff in seine Tasche und nahm ein Stück Pergament heraus, gab es ihr jedoch nicht.

»Es ist wirklich mühsam, etwas zu lesen, wenn es in deiner Hand zusammengefaltet ist«, sagte sie schärfer und verärgert.

Nathan entfaltete den Brief, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihn ihr zu übergeben. Er hielt ihn geöffnet, so dass die Beschriftungen ihr zugedreht waren und sie diese aus seinen Händen lesen konnte.

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen und warf ihre Hände in die Luft, während sie die Götter um mehr Geduld anrief. »Das ist lächerlich! Ich werde den Brief nicht verbrennen oder ihn in Stücke reißen, Nathan!«

Er schrak vor ihrem Ton zurück. Sie schloss ihre Augen; das war nicht das, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Hermione ging zu einem Sessel hinüber und nahm Platz. »Komm her«, bat sie Nathan in einem viel ruhigeren Ton. Er kam langsam ihrer Bitte nach, wobei er den Brief wieder zusammengefaltet in seiner Hand hielt. Sie winkte ihm, damit er sich auf ihren Schoß setzte, und als er dies tat, umfasste sie ihn in einer halben Umarmung und zog ihn an sich.

»Ich verstehe den Wert dieses Geschenks für dich – ja, das tue ich wirklich«, stellte sie klar und ließ ihre Finger durch sein weiches Haar gleiten. »Aber ich muss wissen, ob es echt ist; ob dies wirklich ein Geschenk von deinem Vater ist. Ich werde dich nicht belügen«, fügte sie hinzu, »und das weißt du ohnehin schon.«

Sie wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass er zustimmte, und als er leicht nickte, sagte sie: »Also, lass uns diesen Brief gemeinsam lesen«, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er entfaltete das Pergament erneut, und sie las es.

_Trage sie ständig und ich werde bei dir sein, wenn du mich am meisten benötigst. Dies ist mein Geschenk des Schutzes,_ wiederholte sie in Gedanken. Ein Schauer lief über ihr Rückgrat. Severus wollte Nathan schützen, _auf eine sehr Slytherin'sche Art_, überlegte sie, doch nichtsdestotrotz wärmte dies ihr Herz.

»Es ist wahr, oder? Mein Vater schickte mir ein Geschenk«, fragte Nathan, der unsicher ihr Gesicht nach ihrer Reaktion auf den Brief absuchte.

Sie lächelte ihn an. »Ja, das tat er.«

Ein breites verschmitztes Lächeln erfüllte sein Gesicht. Sie umarmte ihn fester, und er kuschelte sich in ihre Umarmung, legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, bis ein ziemlich hartes Klopfen an der Tür den Moment unterbrach.

»Hermione«, hörten sie von der anderen Seite her. »Ich weiß, dass dies ein selektiver Schweigezauber ist und dass du mich hören kannst. Mach die Tür auf, damit wir reden können.« Es war Harry. »Nur du und ich, wenn du das bevorzugst«, fügte er als nachträglichen Gedanken hinzu.

»Mum«, sagte Nathan und schaute wieder zu ihr zurück, nachdem er durch Harrys Klopfen erschreckt worden war. »Onkel Harry wird meine Halskette auch sehen wollen, oder? Werde ich sie allen zeigen müssen?«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Nathan«, antwortete sie, »doch ich befürchte es. Lass mich die Tür für ihn öffnen, und wir werden es herausfinden.«

Sie bewegte sich unter dem Gewicht ihres Sohnes, und als er von ihrem Schoß aufstand, erhob sie sich ebenfalls. Ihren Zauberstab ergreifend, senkte sie einige ihrer Banne und öffnete die Tür, was es Harry gestattete, die Bibliothek zu betreten.

»Warum hast du den Tisch verlassen?«, fragte Harry sie.

Er sah jetzt unverwandt auf Nathan, auf seine Halskette. Nathan umklammerte sie ein weiteres Mal schützend.

»Geh zu Ende frühstücken«, sagte Hermione ihrem Sohn.

»Ich möchte bleiben«, antwortete Nathan.

»Tu, was deine Mutter sagt, Nathan«, sagte Harry gepresst.

Nathan schaute von Harry zu Hermione, und nachdem sie ihm zulächelte, nickend, verließ er die Bibliothek. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm, und dieses Mal war es Harry, der die Banne wieder hob.

»Raus damit, Hermione. Wer schickte die Halskette?«

»Sein Vater«, antwortete sie knapp.

Harry starrte sie an. »Und wer sollte das sein?«

»Das sage ich dir nicht, Harry. Bitte, beharre nicht darauf«, bat sie.

»Nein, Hermione. Ich lasse es dieses Mal nicht auf sich beruhen. Wenn es nur dich betreffen würde … Ich weiß, dass du mit allem fertig werden könntest, wer auch immer versucht, dir zu schaden, doch jetzt betrifft es auch Nathan. Ich werde nicht einfach hier sitzen und zuschauen, während er in Gefahr sein könnte, nur weil du mir nicht den Namen von demjenigen Mann nennen willst, mit dem du vor mehr als zehn Jahren etwas hattest. Das werde ich nicht«, sagte er nachdrücklich.

Hermione schaute in die Entschlossenheit von Harrys grünen Augen, als sie sich unbeirrt in die ihrigen bohrten. »Es gibt nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss«, versicherte sie. »Das ist alles, was du wissen musst. Lass uns zurück zum Frühstück gehen«, schlug sie vor und setzte sich in Richtung zur Tür in Bewegung, doch diese öffnete sich nicht für sie. Sie wandte sich verärgert zu ihm um. »Öffne die Tür, Harry.«

Harry, der sich in einen in der Nähe gelegenen Sessel setzte, sagte: »Setz dich, Hermione.«

»Ich werde diese Unterhaltung nicht noch einmal mit dir führen. Öffne die Tür«, verlangte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Er ließ sich von ihrem funkelnden Blick nicht einschüchtern. »Setz dich«, wiederholte er einfach.

Sie schritt zurück, um sich in einen Sessel ihm gegenüber zu setzen. »Es gibt nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss, Harry«, wiederholte sie wütend. »Es ist nur eine Halskette, die als Schutz verzaubert wurde. Wenn ich deine Hilfe im Umgang damit benötigte, würde ich gefragt haben.«

»Warum sollte er Schutz von seinem unbekannten Vater benötigen, einem Mann, der in all diesen Jahren niemals für wichtig erachtet hat aufzutauchen?«, fragte Harry.

»Harry, bitte …«, bettelte sie.

»Hermione, ich bin sein Pate, ich liebe ihn, als ob er mein Sohn wäre, und ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester. Ich habe dein Geheimnis in all diesen Jahren respektiert, zufrieden mit dem Gedanken, dass du euch beide von diesem Mann – wer auch immer er ist – fernhalten wolltest, aus Gründen, die ich nur vermuten kann. Doch jetzt dringt er durch diese Halskette in dein Leben ein, aus dem Nirgendwo heraus, als ob es die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre, genau das zu tun«, brachte Harry seine Gründe vor, »und du willst, dass ich glaube, dass nichts Schlimmes daran ist? Ich kaufe dir das nicht ab«, ergänzte er, schüttelte seinen Kopf und lehnte sich auf dem Sessel zurück.

Hermione schloss ihre Augen. Sie würde zumindest einen Teil des von ihr gehüteten Geheimnisses aufdecken müssen, das wusste sie. Harry hatte schon früher gefragt; sie hatten hart über ihre Weigerung gestritten, aber er hatte nicht derartig darauf beharrt, wie er es jetzt tat; und sie wusste, er würde nach dieser Halskette nicht aufgeben, und sie verstand seine Sorge. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und beklagte innerlich Severus' Slytherin'sche Herangehensweise, etwas, dass sie ihn so bald wie möglich wissen lassen würde, nachdem sie hier Schadensbegrenzung betrieben hatte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um Harry zu streifen, der sie immer noch fest entschlossen beobachtete. »Er konnte sich nicht vorher um Nathan kümmern, weil er nichts von seiner Existenz wusste«, offenbarte sie sanft.

Harrys Haltung milderte sich ein wenig, jedoch nicht beabsichtigt. »Warum?«

»Ich kann dir das nicht erklären, nur, dass es allein meine Entscheidung war«, antwortete sie.

»Warum hast du es ihm dann jetzt gesagt, oder vor kurzem, oder wann auch immer du es ihm gesagt hast?«, fragte Harry, verwirrt von seiner Formulierung aufgrund seiner Unkenntnis der Tatsachen.

»Das habe ich nicht«, stellte Hermione fest, »allerdings bin ich froh, dass er es weiß.« Sie senkte ihren Kopf, um auf ihre verschränkten Hände zu blicken. »Ich hätte es ihm schon vor Jahren sagen sollen«, fuhr sie mit einer leisen Stimme fort. »Es ist schwer für ihn gewesen, es zu akzeptieren, genau so hart, wie für mich, mit den Konsequenzen dessen umzugehen, was ich tat, doch das schlimmste daran ist, wie es sich auf Nathan auswirkt.« Sie schaute wieder auf und sah, wie er sie anstarrte. »Ich habe diesen Schlamassel angerichtet, Harry, aber ihn in Ordnung zu bringen, hängt nun nicht mehr ausschließlich von mir ab.«

»Ich könnte helfen«, bot er an, wobei etwas von dem Eis aus seiner Stimme verschwunden war.

Hermione schüttelte ablehnend ihren Kopf und verließ den Sessel. »Ich weiß, dass du es möchtest, aber niemand kann das«, sagte sie, den Blick auf die Bücherregale gerichtet. »Es ist seine Entscheidung; es ist die einzige Entscheidung, die ich ihm nicht abnehmen kann.« Sie liebkoste das Leder der Wälzer und versuchte, emotionale Kontrolle in ihrer beider Schweigen wiederzugewinnen, als eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ihre Konzentration störte.

»Ich mag nicht sehen, dass du derartig unglücklich bist«, sagte Harry und drückte ihre Schulter als Unterstützung.

»Ich tat das, von dem ich glaubte, dass es am besten für beide wäre«, bekannte sie.

»Ich glaube dir«, sagte Harry sanft und benutzte seine freie Hand, um ihren Kopf behutsam an seine Schulter zu ziehen.

Die Bibliothek fiel in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen.

»Ich kann bei Nathan trotzdem helfen. Ich habe von seinen Streitigkeiten mit Malfoy gehört«, erbot sich Harry.

Ihre Mund verzog sich in einer Andeutung eines Lächelns, während sie aus Harrys Umarmung heraustrat. »Es sind bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen worden«, erklärte sie ihm. »Remus kümmert sich darum als sein Hauslehrer.«

»Aber setzt sich Snape mit Malfoy auseinander?«, sagte Harry. »Ich denke, die alte Fledermaus braucht ein klein wenig Mahnung.«

Hermione wurde wieder ernst. »Harry, misch dich nicht ein.«

»Ich werde nichts tun, das du nicht gutheißen würdest«, versicherte er ihr und hob seinen Zauberstab, um die Banne zu senken. »Lass uns das Frühstück beenden, wenn man uns noch etwas davon übrig gelassen hat«, sagte er und machte ihr gegenüber eine Geste, ihm voran zurück in den Korridor zu gehen.

Hermione sagte kein weiteres Wort, obgleich ihr Harrys Antwort auf ihren Wunsch, er solle sich in Hogwarts nicht einmischen, nicht gefiel. Sie wollte gegenüber Severus keinen Argwohn hervorrufen, noch wollte sie Nathan mit all jenen natürlich-sind-wir-neugierig-Weasleys allein lassen.

* * *

»Guten Morgen, Miss Granger«, grüßte Severus, ohne seinen Augen von der Wurzel abzuwenden, die er zerhackte. Er hatte sie nun jeden Moment erwartet; er hatte sogar gedacht, dass sie in der Nacht zuvor käme; es überraschte ihn, dass sie sich so lange selbst Zurückhaltung auferlegt hatte.

Als sie seinen Gruß nicht erwiderte und nur auf der Schwelle zum Laboratorium stand, schaute er sie schließlich an. Nein, der Anblick, der ihm entgegenschlug, war nicht jener von schierer Glücksseligkeit, wie er ihn von ihr erwartet hatte.

»Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?«, sagte sie. »Weißt du, wie viele Fragen ich beantworten musste? Hast du überhaupt über die Auswirkungen _nachgedacht_, die dein kleines Geschenk haben würde?«

Ja, das hatte er. Er würde die Hilfsmittel besitzen, um über die Empfindungen seines Sohnes Bescheid zu wissen und ihn am Zurückziehen in sich selbst zu hindern. Wenn Nathan sie über irgendetwas ausgefragt hatte, wusste Severus, dass sie intelligent genug sein würde, die Fragen ohne große Konsequenzen hinsichtlich der Geheimhaltung seiner Identität zu beantworten. Es war im Grunde genommen kein hoher Preis, der für seine wachsamen Augen auf dem Jungen zu zahlen wäre.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du großartige Antworten auf alle seine Fragen hattest; die hast du immer«, sagte er, amüsiert über ihren Zwiespalt.

Hermione betrat mit großen Schritten den Raum und blieb vor ihm stehen, direkt auf der anderen Seite des Arbeitstisches, den er benutzte. Sie legte eine Hand auf jede Seite des Schneidbrettes, was erfolgreich seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Wurzeln ablenkte. Er hob seine Augen, um den ihrigen zu begegnen. Sie war aufgebracht.

»Du glaubst, das ist amüsant, oder?«, fauchte sie. »Nun, ist es nicht! Die Weasleys waren absolut fasziniert; ich dachte, Harry würde mich jeden Moment verfluchen, wenn ich ihm deinen Namen nicht nenne!«

_Die Weasleys? Potter?_ Severus hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie von der Halskette erfahren würden. Was war schiefgelaufen? Wo hatte sein Plan versagt?

»Du hast daran nie gedacht, oder? Du hast nie geglaubt, dass sie es herausfinden würden«, stellte sie fest, als ob sie seine Überlegungen gehört hätte.

»Warum sollten sie sich dafür interessieren? Sie haben nichts damit zu tun!«, antwortete er ärgerlich. »Wenn ein Vater beschließt, seinem Sohn ein Geschenk zu schicken, geht das niemanden etwas an.«

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Ich beschwere mich nicht. Glaub' mir, ich war sehr überrascht von deinem Geschenk, überaus angenehm überrascht. Womit ich nicht übereinstimme, ist der Weg, den du dabei beschritten hast.«

»Ich brauche auch deine Billigung nicht, oder irgendeine, Granger«, stellte er sicher, sie dies wissen zu lassen. »Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du dem zustimmst oder nicht.«

»Warum tust du das? Warum zeigst du, dass du dich sorgst, wenn du offensichtlich dein Bestes tust, um zu sagen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist?«, beschuldigte sie ihn. »Wenn du nicht Teil unseres Lebens sein möchtest … Ich kann dich wirklich nicht verstehen.«

»Ich werde nie Teil eures Lebens sein, Granger; das habe ich dir von Anfang an gesagt«, stellte er klar. »Nicht in der Art und Weise, die du von mir erwartest.«

»Warum mischst du dich dann ein?« Ihr Tonfall war nicht anklagend, lediglich bedauernd. »Ich habe dich gebeten, es ihm vernünftig zu erklären; dass wir uns zusammensetzen – wir drei – und reden. Was du tust … Die Art und Weise, in der du dich ihm näherst … Er wird sich verraten vorkommen, wenn er es schließlich herausfindet.«

»Das ist nicht mein Problem, Granger. Dein Schlamassel, deine Geheimnisse«, sagte er. »Ich mache nur meine Arbeit.«

»Und welche ist das? Ihn seinen Vater in dem Moment hassen zu lassen, in dem er herausfindet, dass du es bist? Ihn leiden zu lassen—«

»Diese Methode ist besser!«, unterbrach er sie, lauter und zwingender. »Wenn es ihn schützt, mich zu hassen, dann soll es eben so sein! Ich versuche, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, Granger – ihn zu schützen, und das einschließlich vor mir.«

Er sah sie an, während sie ihn nach seinem Ausbruch anstarrte, und sie schien müde. Warum musste sie auch darauf beharren, dass er sich offenbarte? Er hatte bereits entschieden, dass er Nathans Existenz nicht ignorieren würde, nur, dass er nicht der Vater des Jungen mit allen Aspekten der Rolle sein würde. War das nicht genug?

»Ich werde dir eine Woche geben, nachdem das neue Semester beginnt«, sagte sie. »Wenn er dir etwas bedeutet – und ich weiß, dass er das tut – werden wir uns als eine Familie zusammensetzen, und wir werden ihm erklären, dass du sein Vater bist.«

Er verengte seine Augen und legte seine Hände zum Abstützen auf den Arbeitstisch, während er drohend in ihren persönlichen Freiraum eindrang. »Glaubst du, du kannst mir eine Frist setzen? Du, die ihn elf Jahre lang vor mir geheim gehalten hast? Diese Unterhaltung wird niemals stattfinden, Granger, geschweige denn innerhalb deines dämlichen Stichtags!«, knurrte er.

Ihre Reaktion auf seine Empörung irritierte ihn. Alles, was sie tat, war, ihren Kopf zu senken, um den Arbeitstisch zu betrachten, als ob seine Worte in seinem Dozententon ausgesprochen worden waren.

»Du brauchst nicht alles aufzufassen, als würde ich dich in die Defensive drängen, Severus. Das ist keine Frist, die ich setze«, sagte sie, und hob die Augen vom Arbeitstisch, um seinem Blick erneut zu begegnen, dann fügte sie hinzu: »Du hast sie gesetzt, als du ihm zu Weihnachten ein geheimnisvolles Geschenk schicktest.« Sie schien zu resignieren. »Lass es uns auf die richtige Art tun, Severus. Lass es uns ihm erklären, bevor er es herausfindet«, bat sie wieder.

»Er wird es nicht herausfinden, es sei denn, du sagst es ihm«, sagte Severus.

»Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du zur Selbsttäuschung neigst.« Ihre Augen bohrten sich aus nächster Nähe in die seinigen. »Er weiß mehr, als ich dachte, dass er weiß. Er hat keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob mit der Halskette beabsichtigt sein könnte, ihm zu schaden. Er weiß, dass sein Vater ein Mitglied des Ordens war, Severus, und wenn er den Zaubertrank in seiner neuen Halskette mit dem einzigen Zaubertränkemeister im Orden in Verbindung bringt; wenn er in dieser Art und Weise in deine Augen schaut, wie ich es im Augenblick tue, und seine eigenen darin sieht …«

Er wandte seine Augen ab und sah nicht, wie Hermione ihre eigenen Augen auf den Arbeitstisch senkte.

»Wenn er deine Hände genau betrachtet«, fuhr sie fort, und zu seinem Schrecken griff sie herüber, um seine linke Hand mit ihrer rechten zu bedecken und ganz leicht die Knöchel nachzuzeichnen, »und sieht, dass sie seinen eigenen entsprechen.«

Er straffte seine Gestalt und zog seine Hand vom Arbeitstisch und unter ihrer weg. Severus bemerkte, dass ihre Augen auf seine Hand gerichtet blieben, während diese sich bewegte, sogar jetzt, da sie an seiner Seite hing. Er verschränkte dann seine Arme unbehaglich. Severus hoffte, dass er jedes mögliche Anzeichen von Überraschung schneller versteckt hatte, als sie ihre Augen hatte anheben können, um den seinigen zu begegnen.

Sie seufzte schwer. »Denk' einfach darüber nach; das ist alles, um was ich bitte, Severus.« Und sie war gegangen, bevor er die Tragweite von all dem erfassen konnte, was sie gesagt und getan hatte.

Severus blickte finster zur Tür. Er entflocht seine Arme und hielt die Hand, die sie berührt hatte mit der Handfläche nach unten; er starrte sie an und runzelte die Stirn. _Zur Selbsttäuschung neigst_, wiederholte er ihre Worte in seiner Erinnerung und zeichnete seine eigenen Knöchel nach. _Wer täuscht hier sich selbst?_ Er quetschte seine Hand zusammen und ließ sie fallen, als ob er sie mit seiner Verachtung verletzen könnte.

* * *

Nathan saß am Tisch, nippte am Orangensaft und lenkte sich selbst mit dem Unterhaltungsteil der Muggel-Zeitung ab. Seine Mutter saß ihm gegenüber und frühstückte ebenso. Es war fast eine Woche seit Weihnachten vergangen; es war fast Neujahr. In einer weiteren Woche würde er zurück in Hogwarts für ein neues Unterrichtssemester mit seinen Freunden sein … _und Feinden_, fügte er innerlich hinzu.

Plötzlich stellte Nathan fest, dass es auf der Tischseite seiner Mutter zu still war. Er schaute auf und fand Hermione, die blicklos auf ihn starrte, auf seine Brust, auf seine Halskette. Er verstaute sie ohne viel Aufhebens unter seinem Hemd und funkelte sie an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie auf frischer Tat erwischt hatte; sie schien zurzeit überhaupt mehr abgelenkt zu sein, als jemals zuvor. Seine Bewegung schien Hermione aus ihrer Trance zurückzuholen, und sie begann wieder, die Rühreier zu essen, die mit Sicherheit schon längst kalt sein mussten.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du mitkommen möchtest?«, fragte sie ihn, schob ihren halbvollen Teller weg und legte ihre verschränkten Arme auf den Tisch. »Es gibt dort nicht viel zu tun. Ich werde nur das Experiment anlaufen lassen und in meinem Büro warten, bis es abgeschlossen ist, und sobald es vorüber ist, kann ich nach Hause apparieren und dich abholen.«

»Es gibt auch hier nichts zu tun«, gab Nathan zu bedenken. »Wenn Jeremy nicht die Zeit bei seinen Großeltern verbringen würde, könnte ich bei ihm bleiben, aber …« Er zuckte die Schultern. »Und du weißt, dass ich die Experimente sehen möchte.«

»Ich wollte es nur überprüfen«, sagte Hermione und lächelte, »und mich vergewissern, dass ich sagen kann, dass ich dich darauf hingewiesen habe, wenn du anfängst, dich zu beschweren, dass du dich langweilst.«

»Warum sollte ich mich beschweren wollen? Ich würde mich hier zehntausend Mal mehr langweilen, als an der Universität.«

»Ist das so?«, fragte Hermione neckend. »Was ist mit 'Ich werde die ganzen Ferien mit Lesen verbringen' geschehen?«

»Ich habe alle guten Bücher, einschließlich derer, die du von deinem festen Freund ausgeborgt hast, gelesen«, verteidigte sich Nathan, ihre Neckerei erwidernd.

»William ist nicht mein fester Freund«, antwortete Hermione und rollte ihre Augen. »Allerdings war es gut, dass du seine Bücher erwähnt hast. Wir nehmen sie mit. Ich gebe sie ihm zurück.«

»Das ist also der Grund, warum du mich so viele Male gefragt hast, ob ich mitgehen wollte – dein Freund ist dort!« zog Nathan sie weiter auf. »Mum hat einen festen Freund, Mum hat einen festen Freund«, sang er.

»Habe ich nicht!«, sagte Hermione.

Nathan lachte nur.

Nicht viel später assistierte Nathan seiner Mutter im Labor der Chemischen Abteilung. Alles war beinahe erledigt, und er würde bald zwei Stunden lang nichts zu tun haben, die das Experiment brauchte, um abgeschlossen zu sein. Selbstverständlich würde er nicht zugeben, dass er bei der Aussicht auf jene Stunden bereits jetzt zu Tode gelangweilt war.

»Fertig?«, fragte Hermione.

Nathan brachte sich in Position, um den Startknopf zu drücken. »Fertig.«

»Bei drei, also; eins, zwei, drei«, zählte Hermione und Nathan drückte die Taste, während sie die letzte Zutat der Mischung beifügte. »Super«, sagte sie, »jetzt warten wir auf die Ergebnisse.« Hermione lächelte ihn an und drehte sich um, um den Arbeitstisch zu säubern, bevor sie die Ausrüstung bis auf Weiteres verließen.

»Es dauert zwei Stunden, richtig?«, fragte Nathan und ließ seine Ungeduld in seine Stimme einfließen.

»Bereits gelangweilt? Darf ich es denn sagen?«, neckte sie ihn amüsiert.

»Wer sagte, ich wäre gelangweilt?«, fragte er herausfordernd. »Ich möchte nur den vollständigen Prozess verstehen«, log er.

Hermione zog ihre Handschuhe und ihren Kittel aus. »Ja, es dauert zwei Stunden.« Sie streichelte liebevoll sein Haar und führte ihn aus dem Labor heraus, während sie sagte: »Lass uns irgendetwas finden, um dich von deiner Langeweile zu erlösen.«

Sie hatten gerade den Korridor, der zu Hermiones Büro führte, betreten, als ein Mann nach ihr rief.

»Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr arbeiten zu sehen«, kommentierte William, als er sie erreichte.

»Es ist nur für ein paar Stunden, bevor Nathan und ich für heute weggehen. Wie war Weihnachten?«

»Ich habe mich mit meiner Schwester und ihrem Ehemann blendend amüsiert«, antwortete William, um dann seine Aufmerksamkeit Nathan zuzuwenden und zu sagen: »So, du bist also der berühmte Nathan. Nett, dich endlich kennenzulernen.« Der Mann bot höflich seine Hand. Nathan nahm sie.

»Das ist Professor William Brice, Nathan«, stellte Hermione vor.

»Ganz meinerseits, Professor Brice«, grüßte Nathan und schüttelte noch immer die Hand des Mannes.

»Nenn' mich William oder Will, wie deine Mutter.« Der Mann lächelte. Nathan nickte. »Nun, ich wollte nur hallo sagen«, erklärte er Hermione. »Ich möchte dich nicht davon abhalten, die Gesellschaft deines Sohnes zu genießen.«

Hermione lächelte William an. »Du hältst mich von nichts ab. Tatsächlich waren wir im Begriff, dich zu suchen. Du ersparst uns genau diese Suche.«

Williams Lächeln wurde breiter. »Ihr habt mich gesucht? Was sollte der Grund dafür sein?«

»Ich wollte dir die Bücher zurückbringen, die du mir geliehen hast. Sie sind in meinem Büro.«

Hermione ging voraus, während sie über die Bücher sprachen. Nathan wurde um seine Meinung gebeten und war zufrieden, als beide Erwachsene an seiner Sichtweise wirklich interessiert zu sein schienen. Sie erreichten das Büro und die Unterhaltung war zu Hermiones Experiment gewechselt, was zu anderen akademische Themen führte, dann zu anderen Büchern. Das ließ Nathan sich fragen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn seine Mutter sich mit diesen Mann unter Umständen wirklich verabreden sollte – oder mit irgendeinem Professor, was das betraf.

Nathan konnte sich nicht mehr gut daran erinnern, wann Hermione sich das letzte Mal verabredet hatte. Es war vor langer Zeit gewesen, und die Sache hatte nicht lange genug gedauert, als dass sein junges Gehirn sich damals viele Einzelheiten gemerkt hatte. Während er die Muggel-Schule besuchte, hatte er viele Familien wie seine eigene gesehen, mit nur einer Mutter und Kindern oder in einigen Fällen einem Vater und Kindern. Viele jener Eltern hatten feste Freundinnen oder Freunde, und einige von ihnen heirateten sogar ein zweites Mal und gründeten eine neue Familie. Warum hatte das seine Mutter nicht getan? Sie hatte nie geheiratet, zumindest nicht, soweit er davon wusste. Warum würde sie nicht heirateten wollen oder nicht einmal sich mit jemandem verabreden?

Nathan hatte Geschichten davon gehört, als Hermione mit Onkel Ron gegangen war, damals, als sie eine Schülerin in Hogwarts war. Außer ihm, so wusste Nathan, dass sie etwas mit seinem Vater gehabt haben musste. Waren sie zusammen gewesen? Liebte sie ihn? Liebte er sie? Warum hatten sie nicht geheiratet? Warum waren sie nicht eine Familie? Nathan wusste es nicht. Er hatte noch nicht einmal damit angefangen, es zu verstehen.

Der Zaubertrank innerhalb seines Anhängers veränderte sich von einem hellen Grün in ein tiefes Blau und zeigte die Traurigkeit, die sich in seinem Herzen ausbreitete. Mittlerweile hatte Nathan begriffen, was jene Farbänderungen bedeuteten – seine Stimmungen. Warum schickte sein Vater ihm eine Stimmung-Halskette und erklärte ihm, dass sie zum Schutz sei? Das hatte er noch nicht herausbekommen. Und auch nicht, was diese Flüssigkeit innerhalb der Halskette wirklich war; obgleich er dachte, dass es ein Zaubertrank sei, würde Nathan sich nur vergewissern können, sobald er wieder Zugang zu Hogwarts Bibliothek hatte.

»Nathan«, rief seine Mutter.

Er schaute auf, weg von dem Anhänger in seiner Hand, und begegnete ihrem Blick. Hermione sah besorgt von seinen Augen auf die Halskette und wieder zurück.

»Wir haben hier immer noch eine Stunde«, erklärte sie ihm. »Möchtest du nach draußen gehen? Oder vielleicht in die Bibliothek?«, fragte sie, während sie ihn weiterhin ein wenig besorgt betrachtete.

»Ich kann hier warten«, antwortete Nathan, während er den Anhänger losließ. »Ich kann weiter versuchen, zu verstehen, was das für Transreaktionen sind.« Er versuchte, ein Lächeln zu erzwingen.

»Es ist ausschließlich mein Fehler, tut mir leid«, gab William zu. »Wir sollten nicht über die Arbeit sprechen …«

Hermione schaute wieder auf seine Halskette und lächelte. »Möglicherweise wären mittelalterliche Waffen ein besseres Thema«, schlug sie vor.

Nathan folgte ihrem Blick, betrachtete dann den Anhänger, und sah, dass sein Inhalt wieder zu diesem hellen Farbton von Grün zurückgekehrt war, das er die meiste Zeit zeigte. »Würdest du ein Schwert oder einen Dolch als Nahkampfwaffe bevorzugen? Ich denke, dass Dolche besser sind hinsichtlich ihrer Geheimhaltung.«

Angenehme Unterhaltung füllte die Stunde, die sie warten mussten; William stellte sich als gute Gesellschaft heraus. Bald darauf verließen Hermione und Nathan die Universität, um einige Zeit im Muggel-London zu verbringen. Sie hatten eine Vielzahl von Orten zu besuchen, bevor sie ins Kino gingen.

* * *

Severus saß in seinem Büro und starrte die münzartige Phiole an, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Der Unterricht war wiederaufgenommen worden und seitdem hatte die Farbe ihres Inhaltes Farbtöne angenommen, die er niemals zuvor in ihr gesehen hatte. Rottöne des Zornes, Brauntöne der Erniedrigung; Severus vermisste die hellen Grüntöne, die Oranges, jene unerwarteten Pinks … Genau genommen war Severus niedergeschlagen gewesen zu beobachten, dass die meiste Zeit viele Farbtöne von Blau die Glasphiole erfüllten, die das sanfte helle Grün ersetzten. Es zeigte, dass sein Junge nun, da er in Hogwarts zurück war, weitaus zurückhaltender in seinen Gefühlsregungen war, als wenn er nur mit seiner Mutter zusammen war.

Immerhin verunreinigte nicht ein einziges Mal ein flüchtiger Schimmer von Grau den Zaubertrank. Wenn sich das Blau zu Grau veränderte, würde er handeln müssen; er würde seinen Jungen aus einer tieferen Depression und Traurigkeit retten müssen, oder zumindest – überzeugte er sich selbst – war es dies, was er tun würde. Er hoffte, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, und er glaubte nicht, dass dies passieren würde. Die Zeit, die Nathan von Hogwarts entfernt verbracht hatte, hatte ihm gut getan und einiges ausgeglichen. Obwohl er seinen Sohn nicht sonderlich gut kannte, wirkten sich all diese Nachsitz-Stunden und die ganze Zeit, die er für die Beobachtung seiner Stimmungen aufgewandt hatte, zu seinen Gunsten aus. Er war schließlich ein wachsamer Mann, und er war sich sicher, dass er keinerlei Grau in ihm sehen würde, _oder Gelb_, dachte er belustigt. _Kein Feigling-Gelb für Gryffindors_.

Erst als das tiefe Blau sich in grünliches Weiß veränderte, wandte Severus seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den Aufsätzen zu; Nathan war eingeschlafen. Dies war nun seine neue routinemäßige Arbeitsweise. Severus musste sich sicher sein, dass sein Sohn friedlich schlief, bevor er sich auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrierte, und selbst dann überprüfte er immer noch sein Amulett auf Anzeichen irgendeiner möglichen Veränderung. Er hatte bisher nie irgendetwas Signifikantes oder Beunruhigendes gesehen; nicht, bevor er vom letzten Aufsatz aufgeschaut hatte, den er benoten musste, und einen Strudel eines gräulichen Gelbs sah, das in das friedliche grünliche Weiß eindrang.

Severus schreckte auf und war in Sekunden auf seinen Beinen. Er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, bevor er das Amulett von seinem Schreibtisch nahm und aktivierte, um Nathan zu lokalisieren, während er fluchtartig sein Büro in den kalten Korridor von Hogwarts Kerkern verließ. Wenn sein Sohn verängstigt und tiefbetrübt war, musste er ihn unverzüglich finden! Severus erinnerte sich an das kleine Abenteuer des Jungen vor Monaten im Verbotenen Wald und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um dem Ortungszauber noch schneller zu folgen, bis er ihn zur Eingangshalle führte. Dort stoppte Severus und runzelte die Stirn; der Zauberspruch führte ihn die Treppe hinauf anstelle durch die Eichenholz-Doppeltüren des Eingangsportals.

Severus überprüfte den Zaubertrank in seinem Amulett erneut; er hatte nach wie vor diese gelbliche Färbung mit einer leichten grauen Tönung. »Wovor fürchtest du dich, wenn du dich innerhalb des Schlosses befindest?«, murmelte er in die Halle hinein und stieg die Treppe hoch, wohin der Zauberspruch zeigte. Erst als er die Außenseite des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes erreichte und dieser ihn in das Innere zu gehen dirigierte, stellte Severus den Wahrheitsgehalt der Informationen des Ortungszaubers in Frage. Wenn sich Nathan im Inneren von Gryffindor befand, warum sollte er Angst haben? Eine weitere Überprüfung seines Amuletts zeigte, dass sich seit seiner letzten Kontrolle nichts verändert hatte.

Die einzigen Anzeichen, dass er dies wider sein besseres Wissen tat, waren ein Seufzer und die Tatsache, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, als er der Fetten Dame das Lehrer-Passwort nannte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu dieser Nachtstunde verlassen; schließlich war es weit nach Mitternacht. Doch Severus war sich fast sicher gewesen, er würde dort drinnen etwas Erschütterndes vorfinden. Der Ortungszauber beharrte allerdings darauf, dass er die Treppe hinaufsteigen sollte, von der er wusste, dass sie zu den Schlafsälen führte. Was war dort oben los? Er konnte keinen Ton hören, der ihm einen Anhaltspunkt gab, eigentlich überhaupt kein Geräusch. _Schweigezauber?,_ wunderte er sich.

Er war jetzt mehr besorgt als sich seiner Handlungen bewusst. Severus wollte Nathan nur finden und ihn vor dem beschützen, was auch immer jene Gefühle verursachte. Die Tür zum Schlafsaal seines Sohnes leistete keinerlei Widerstand, und Severus fand drinnen nur die Geräusche der schlafenden Jungen. _Merkwürdig_. Bis ein Wimmern seine Ohren erreichte, das von einem der Vierpfosten-Betten kam.

Severus zog – mit gezücktem Zauberstab – vorsichtig die Stoffvorhänge zur Seite, um Nathan vorzufinden, und nur Nathan. Obgleich sein Junge allein war, entspannte sich Severus noch nicht. Nathan kämpfte mit der Bettdecke und drehte seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, verzog das Gesicht und wimmerte; er hatte einen Alptraum. Severus zog den Gedanken in Erwägung, den Raum zu verlassen und seinen Sohn seinem Alptraum zu überlassen, doch sein Körper wollte sich nicht bewegen.

Nathan murmelte irgendetwas und unterbrach Severus Überlegungen. Er murmelte ein paar mehr Worte, und jetzt glaubte Severus, dass er die Worte _Spinne_ und _Zurück_ und _Nein_ einige Male vernahm. _Er träumt von dieser Nacht im Wald_, wurde Severus klar. Mehr Gemurmel – und er strengte sich an sich, zuzuhören und zu verstehen. Außer _Spinne_ und _fort_ konnte Severus den Namen des Paten seines Sohnes ausmachen – Harry – und, zu seiner völligen Überraschung, seinen eigenen Namen – Snape. Dies ließ ihn sich versteifen und aufgrund der Situation noch unbehaglicher fühlen.

Severus wusste, dass das Beste, was er tun konnte, wäre, ihn aus dem Alptraum aufzuwecken, doch wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen, ohne in flagranti erwischt zu werden? Er konnte ihn nicht aufwecken, doch er wusste, wer dies könnte. Mit der Leichtigkeit seiner anmutigen Bewegungen, verließ er den Schlafsaal, durchquerte den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und flüchtete durch die Öffnung, die von der Fetten Dame bewacht wurde. Er setze seinen Weg den Korridor hinunter fort, während die flackernden Fackeln versuchten, mit seinem schnellen Gang schrittzuhalten. Er stoppte abrupt und klopfte an eine hölzerne Tür. Sie wurde für ihn nach ungeduldigem Warten geöffnet.

»Du musst zum Gryffindor-Turm gehen«, informierte Severus.

»Severus? Was ist los?«, fragte Hermione, sichtlich erschrocken.

»Er hat einen Alptraum«, antwortete Severus. »Du musst ihn aufwecken.«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und schien verwirrt, was Severus verärgerte.

»Heb' deine Fragen für einen späteren Zeitpunkt auf. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht«, sagte er, und bewirkte damit erfolgreich, dass Hermione handelte. Sie warf einen Mantel über ihr Nachtgewand und folgte Severus in den kalten Korridor.

Sie blieb still, während sie ihm, der mit wehenden Roben voraneilte, folgte. Er sagte nichts außer dem Passwort, um den Turm zugänglich zu machen. Er konnte spüren, dass sie ihn analysierte, und wusste, dass er eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten haben würde, nachdem sie das hier erledigen hatten. Severus überprüfte sein Amulett: gräuliches Gelb. Er deutete an, dass sie ihm voran die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafsälen gehen sollte.

Er hätte unten im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben sein sollen. Warum war er ihr die Treppe hinauf gefolgt? Er kannte die Antwort. Er handelte nicht mit seinem klaren Verstand, und als sich nach einiger Zeit ein vages Gefühl von Selbsterhaltung bei ihm bemerkbar machte, war er bereits innerhalb des Schlafsaales. Er wählte die dunkelste Ecke aus; Hermione saß auf Nathans Bett.

Von da aus, wo er stand, konnte er nur Hermiones Rücken als einen verschwommenen Schatten sehen. Sie beruhigte den Jungen und weckte ihn sanft auf. »Aufwachen, Honey. Es ist nur ein Traum. Schscht, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur ein böser Traum«, hörte er sie den Jungen mit zärtlichster Stimme beruhigen. »Ich bin hier bei dir. Niemand kann dir etwas tun.«

»Mum«, hörte er Nathans aufgeregte Erwiderung. Der Junge bewegte sich, um sie zu umarmen. »Die Spinnen waren dabei, mich zu fressen.«

»Schscht«, Hermione beruhigte ihn wiederum, und Severus konnte das Geräusch ihrer Hände hören, die den Rücken seines Sohnes tröstend streichelten. »Es ist vorbei. Es gibt hier keine Spinnen, es war nur ein böser Traum«, versicherte sie.

Das Geräusch von Nathans Verzweiflung wurde nicht nur von ihm gehört. Ein Kopf streckte sich aus einem anderen Vierpfosten-Bett heraus. »Wer ist da?«, fragte die schläfrige Stimme.

»Das bin nur ich, Andy; Nathans Mum. Schlaf weiter.«

»Was ist los?«, beharrte Andy.

»Nichts, geh wieder schlafen, bevor wir die anderen aufwecken«, flüsterte sie.

Severus sah den Kopf wieder innerhalb des Schutzes der Stoffvorhänge verschwinden. Nathan schien allerdings nicht beruhigt. »Onkel Harry konnte mich nicht finden. Professor Snape war hier, aber er tat überhaupt nichts, und dann war er weg. Die Spinnen haben mich gefressen—«

»Beruhige dich, Honey. Du hast geträumt. Professor Snape würde dich nicht dort lassen, oder? Es war nur ein schlechter Traum, und es ist vorbei«, versicherte sie dem Jungen einmal mehr.

Stille erfüllte den Raum. Severus konnte die Umrisse ihrer miteinander verflochtenen Schatten sehen. Könnte Nathan seine Anwesenheit im Raum gespürt haben, als er über ihm auftauchte? Nein, konnte er nicht, oder?

»Warum hat er mich nicht aufgeweckt?«, fragte die weiche, schläfrige Stimme seines Sohnes, die Stille unterbrechend.

»Wer?«, stellte Hermione die Gegenfrage, während sie seinen Rücken streichelte.

»Mein Vater«, antwortete der Junge. »Warum weckte er mich nicht auf? Ich weiß, dass er hier war, nur war er in meinem Traum Professor Snape.«

Severus war genauso perplex wie offensichtlich auch Hermione. Nathan hatte nicht nur seine Anwesenheit im Raum gespürt, der Junge hatte auch gewusst, dass es sein Vater war; dass er sein Vater war. _Mach schon, Granger_, dachte er. _Sag etwas, um seinen Verdacht zu zerstreuen_.

»Geh wieder schlafen, Nathan. Du bist sehr müde«, war alles, das Hermione sagte, ließ Nathan zurück in das Kissen sinken und zog die Bettdecke zurecht. Severus sah, wie sie sich herunterbeugte und hörte den Kuss, den sie auf die Stirn des Jungen drückte. Sie blieb gebeugt und er konnte kaum das Geräusch ausmachen, das sie erzeugte; sie summte ein Wiegenlied.

Severus wusste nicht, woher die Wärme kam, die seine Brust durchflutete. Er zitterte. Hermione summte noch eine Weile, und erst als sie das Bett verließ und die Vorhänge schloss, wagte er, sich zu bewegen. Sie schaute ihn an, als ob sie vergessen hätte, dass er dort war. Er nickte in Richtung Tür. Sie gingen.

Sie gingen schweigend, verloren in Gedanken. Hermiones tiefer Atemzug rief seine Aufmerksamkeit hervor. Sie sprach: »Deine Woche ist fast vorüber, Severus, aber wir haben trotzdem noch Zeit.«

Severus wollte das nicht hören, um nicht daran erinnert zu werden. Er straffte seinen Rücken und stand in seinem ganzem bedrohlichen Stolz, als er jedoch vorbereitet war, seine höhnische Antwort abzugeben, sprach sie wieder: »Ich verstehe es. Geh zurück in deinen Kerker. Ich bin wirklich müde und ich weiß, dass du mich während der Woche aufsuchen wirst.« Und ihre Tür schloss sich direkt vor ihm.

* * *

Harry Potter war für einen Abend endlich frei von Ministeriumspflichten. Warum entschieden die Kriminellen, während der Feiertage zu handeln? Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Er unterschrieb einen letzten Bericht, schickte eine Nachricht an Ginny und verließ das Aurorenbüro. Er hatte gerade genügend Zeit, das Abendessen in Hogwarts zu erreichen.

Harry vergaß das Thema Nathan nicht. Er wusste, dass Hermione zu viel Vertrauen in Snape setzte, als zu ihrem eigenen Besten war; etwas, das seit den Kriegzeiten so gewesen war. Wenn sie glaubte, dass er, Harry Potter, mit verschränkten Armen abwarten würde, während diese alte Fledermaus sich über seinen Patensohn lustig machte, dann kannte sie ihn nicht wirklich.

Was ihm keine Ruhe ließ, war die Reaktion von Remus Lupin hinsichtlich des ganzen Halsketten-Vorfalles. Normalerweise würde Lupin nicht zu jemandes Verteidigung einspringen, selbst wenn er glaubte, dass sie in ihren Beschuldigungen harsch waren. Lupin würde ruhig bleiben und beobachten, ohne sich einzumischen. An jenem Tag, beim Weihnachtsfrühstück, hatte sich der Werwolf eingeschaltet, um zuerst Hermione zu verteidigen, zu sagen, dass sie nichts von der Halskette wusste, und dann Snape, stillschweigend andeutend, dass er sein Bestes dabei tat, sich um Malfoy zu kümmern.

Harry hatte nicht die Kraft, nach der Floh-Reise noch an etwas anderes zu denken. Er stand vor Minervas Tisch, als sie ihn überrascht begrüßte, »Mr. Potter—? Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts? Ist alles im Ministerium in Ordnung?«

»Alles in Ordnung, Minerva. Ich bin nur wegen ein paar Besuchen hier, wirklich. Nichts, was im Zusammenhang mit dem Ministerium steht«, versicherte er ihr. »Wie geht es dir?«

»Tut mir leid, Harry«, entschuldigte sie sich. »Mir geht es gut. Die Aufregung der Schüler nach einer längeren Ferienzeit bedeutet immer mehr Arbeit für mich, aber es ist alles in Ordnung.« Minerva lächelte ihn an.

»Hallo, Sir«, grüßte Harry die gemalte Gestalt des Albus Dumbledore.

»Hallo, mein Junge«, zwinkerte das Portrait. »Wie geht es Ginny und den Kindern?«

»Es geht ihnen großartig.« Harry lächelte ihn an.

»Würdest du mich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle begleiten?«, lud Minerva ihn ein.

»Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen«, erklärte Harry ihr. »Nett, Sie wiederzusehen, Professor Dumbledore«, sagte er zu dem Portrait mit großer Aufrichtigkeit.

Albus lächelte. »Ganz meinerseits, Harry. Grüß' die anderen herzlich von mir.«

Harry nickte und verließ mit Minerva zusammen den kreisförmigen Raum.

»Wen willst du besuchen, wenn ich fragen darf?«, sagte Minerva.

»Lupin und Snape«, antwortete Harry, wobei er nicht mehr Informationen preisgab, als notwendig war.

»Snape?«, fragte Minerva und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

»Ja«, sagte Harry lediglich. Er wusste, Minerva würde mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden sein, aber er wusste auch, dass sie intervenieren würde, wenn sie über den Grund seines Besuches Bescheid wüsste. Sie waren bereits in der Große Halle, und so fühlte er sich sicher genug, um hinzuzufügen: »Wir werden deine Schule nicht zerstören«, bevor er neben Remus Lupin Platz nahm.

Harry zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er war inzwischen daran gewöhnt, so dass die einzigen Augen, die er wirklich spürte, nicht etwa diejenigen von Minerva waren; es waren die der schattenhaften Präsenz zu ihrer Rechten – Snape.

»Harry? Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?«, fragte Lupin und brachte ihn dazu, seinen starren Blick vom Zaubertränkemeister abzuwenden.

»Ich mache Besuche« antwortete Harry. »Wie geht es dir, Remus?«, fragte er und lächelte.

»Mir geht es gut«, antwortete Lupin misstrauisch. »Besuche bei wem?«

»Bei dir, Minerva, Dumbledore, dem Essen der Hauselfen«, listete Harry auf, während er sich an den Kartoffeln bediente, »Snape. Viele verschiedene Dinge bringen mich nach Hogwarts.«

»Snape?«, fragte Lupin, genau so, wie Harry es von ihm erwartet hatte.

»Ja, ihn will ich auch besuchen«, sagte Harry gelassen. »Kannst du mir den Saft 'rüberreichen?«

Lupin nahm den Krug und schob ihn näher an Harry heran. »Was willst du von Severus, Harry?«, fragte Lupin mit ernstem Blick.

»Das ist etwas zwischen mir und ihm«, antwortete Harry. »Wir beide haben jedoch einige interessantere Sachen zu besprechen, wie zum Beispiel, was du über Nathans Vater weißt.« Er warf Lupin einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu, um die Reaktion des Werwolfs auf dieses Thema abzurufen. War dies Verärgerung?

»Warum beharrst du darauf, dass ich etwas darüber weiß?«, sagte Lupin.

»Weil du es tust«, sagte Harry einfach. »Andernfalls hättest du nicht zu Hermiones Gunsten eingegriffen. Ich kenne dich, und wenn du es für notwendig gehalten hast zu intervenieren, dann weißt du viel mehr, als wir denken sollen.«

»Harry, ich weiß nur, dass Hermione hinsichtlich der Halskette ahnungslos war, weil ich der Einzige war, der aufmerksam genug war, ihre Erschütterung über die Neuigkeit zu sehen«, versicherte der Verteidigungslehrer ihm.

Harry verengte seine Augen, an seinem Essen kauend. Lupin hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Hermione schien ein wenig erschüttert, nachdem sie die Halskette gesehen hatte, doch das war nicht genug, um ihn davon abzubringen. Harry hütete sich und entschied, die Taktik zu ändern.

»Ich bin nur um Hermione und Nathan besorgt. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, er ist mein Patensohn, und ich möchte nicht unvorbereitet sein, mich mit irgendwelchem Kummer zu befassen, den dieser Mann ihnen zufügen kann«, sagte Harry. »Ich möchte nur helfen.«

»Ich weiß, wie groß dein Herz ist, Harry.« Lupin lächelte ihn an. »Aber ich denke, dass wir Hermione dabei vertrauen müssen. Sie würde nichts tun, das Nathan schaden würde. Schau auf die Opfer, die sie für ihn gebracht hat«, unterstrich Lupin. »Und wenn du helfen möchtest, unterstütze sie einfach nur«, fügte er hinzu und wandte sich Harry zu, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken, »egal bei was.«

»Du willst es mir nicht erzählen, oder?«, sagte Harry mit einem Seufzer. »Gut, ich finde es selbst heraus, du weißt, dass ich es werde.«

Lupin seufzte. »Vergiss nur nicht, dass Nathan nur ein Kind ist, und er wird dich benötigen – als seinen Paten – falls die Dinge schieflaufen.«

Harry schaute erschrocken zu Lupin. »Was willst du damit andeuten?«

»Ich bitte dich nur, vorsichtig zu sein«, warnte der Werwolf und wandte sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu.

Harry runzelte über seinem Teller die Stirn. Lupin wusste definitiv Bescheid und versuchte, es vor ihm zu verbergen. War das ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass er mit seinem Verdacht richtig lag? Konnte dieser wundervolle, smarte, glückliche, intelligente Junge von … Nein, nichts so Großartiges wie Nathan konnte kommen von … Nein!

Harry beendete von seinem Abendessen, was er konnte. Snape war auf seiner Liste der Nächste, und er würde auf dessen scharfe Zunge vorbereitet sein müssen. Derartig tief in Gedanken versunken, wie er nun war, bemerkte Harry Nathan nicht, der ihn vom Gryffindor-Tisch aus beobachtete.

Nathan war durch die Veränderung im Verhalten zwischen Onkel Harry und Professor Lupin neugierig gemacht worden. Ihre Unterhaltung schien beide Zauberer beunruhigt zu haben. Normalerweise hätte Nathan dem nicht allzu viel Beachtung geschenkt, doch jetzt … Er wusste, dass sein Pate seit Weihnachten äußerst interessiert an seiner Halskette war, an der Identität seines Vaters. Die Tatsache, dass er Professor Lupin besuchte, von dem Nathan wusste, dass dieser seinen Vater kannte, ließ ihn noch wachsamer ihrem Gespräch gegenüber sein.

_Hat Onkel Harry es herausgefunden?,_ dachte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung. In diesem Moment erwischte er Harry dabei, wie dieser flüchtig auf Professor Snape blickte. _Snape!,_ dachte er ärgerlich. _Warum läuft immer alles auf Snape hinaus!?_ Nathan verlor seinen Appetit. Dieser Zauberer hatte in seinen Träumen sogar die Rolle seines Vaters übernommen. Das war beunruhigend!

Nathan versuchte, sich von Harrys Handlungen abzulenken, was unmöglich wurde, als er sich dem Tisch näherte. »Hallo, Jungs. Hallo, Nathan«, grüßte Harry. »Wie geht es dir?«

Nathan zwang sich zu lächeln. »Mir geht's gut, Onkel Harry. Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?«, fragte er.

»Ich musste mit einigen Lehrern sprechen«, sagte Harry. »Wie laufen die Dinge mit Malfoy?«

»Er ist still, seit das Semester begann«, versicherte Nathan seinem Paten. Sie hatten während der Ferien darüber gesprochen, was sich in der Schule ereignet hatte, und Harry war sehr erbittert darüber gewesen, was Malfoy ihm angetan hatte.

»Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Hat Snape ihn bestraft?«, fragte Harry.

»Das glaube ich weniger, aber wen interessiert's?«, sagte Nathan.

»Mich, Nathan«, antwortete Harry. »Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er bekommt, was er verdient.«

»Ich brauche dich nicht, um mich zu schützen, Onkel Harry«, sagte Nathan und runzelte die Stirn. »Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.«

In diesem Moment schritt der Meister der Zaubertränke an ihnen vorbei und verließ die Große Halle. Harry folgte den sich aufbauschenden Roben mit seinen Augen, und Nathan entging keine Bewegung der beiden Männer.

»Ich weiß, dass du das kannst«, stimmte Harry Nathans letzter Aussage zu. »Ich habe immer noch einen letzten Besuch zu machen. Vergiss nicht, mir hin und wieder zu schreiben.« Harry klopfte Nathan auf die Schulter und verließ die Große Halle.

Nathan war in dem Moment auf seinen Füßen, als Harry durch die Türöffnung verschwand. Von dieser Unterhaltung würde er nicht ein einziges Wort verpassen. Er nahm seine Tasche, ignorierte die Fragen seiner Freunde und steuerte die Kerker an.

Gerade außerhalb von Professors Snapes Büro stehend, konnte er ihre Stimmen hören. Wie Nathan vorausgesehen hatte, unterhielt sich Harry mit Professor Snape. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte: »_Alohomora_.« Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos. In geduckter Haltung suchte er Zuflucht hinter einem Tisch voller Phiolen, vermutlich Proben von Schülern, die benotet werden mussten.

»Ich nehme keine Warnungen von Ihnen entgegen, Potter. Jetzt verlassen Sie mein Büro, bevor ich mich entschließe, Sie hier hinaus zu hexen.«

»Sie können nicht daran festhalten, Ihre kleinen Slytherins zu schützen«, erklärte Harry Snape. »Sie können Nathan nicht auf die Art und Weise behandeln, wie Sie mit mir umgegangen sind.«

Nathan hatte nie zuvor seinen Paten dermaßen zornig gesehen. Harry war rot vor Wut und sprach mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

»Wer glauben Sie, der Sie sind, um mir zu sagen, wie ich meine Schüler zu erziehen habe?«, knurrte Professor Snape wütend und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

»Und wer glauben Sie, der Sie sind, dass Sie Nathan mit Gleichgültigkeit behandeln?«, giftete Harry zurück und sprang ebenfalls auf seine Füße.

»Wer glauben Sie, der Sie sind, um mir zu sagen, wie man Nathan behandelt?!«, stieß Snape lauter und wütender hervor.

»Ich bin sein Pate!«, fauchte Harry zurück, noch lauter.

»Und ich bin sein Vater!«, überschrie Snape alles.

Glas zerbrach an der Rückseite des Raumes. Nathan stand dort, gelähmt, mit weit geöffneten Augen den Mann anstarrend, der das letzte Statement abgegeben hatte. »Sie«, flüsterte er. »Sie waren es – die ganze Zeit über.« Er hatte Tränen in seinen Augen.

Severus war entsetzt, zuerst über sein Geständnis gegenüber Potter, und als nächstes über Nathans Anwesenheit in seinem Büro. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, seine ausdruckslose Maske aufsetzen, um seinen Schock zu verbergen. Nathan wusste es; es war vorbei. Severus trat einen Schritt näher an seinem Sohn heran, doch Nathan wich vor ihm zurück. Severus machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

»Nathan«, versuchte er es, doch der Junge zog sich noch weiter zurück, und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen und einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck an. Letztendlich drehte sich Nathan um und floh – weinend.

Severus schloss seine Augen. Dies hatte nicht geschehen sollen.

»Also ist es wahr«, sagte Harry, als er aus seinen Gedanken zurückkehrte, perplex über Snapes Enthüllung.

»Gehen Sie Hermione suchen. Erklären Sie ihr, dass es keinerlei Notwendigkeit mehr für eine Frist gibt«, war alles, was Severus sagte, bevor er sein Büro verließ.

* * *

**A/N: **Ja, er weiß es. Ja, es war schockierend. Ja, es ist ein Cliffie! lol

FerPotter

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Nathans Reaktion auf die Wahrheit.

**A/Ü:** Alles Gute zum Neuen Jahr.


	20. Gefühle

Not Only A Granger  
**Feelings**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nathan kennt nun die Identität seines Vaters und hat eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken muss. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige, dem viel durch den Kopf geht …

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy und GinW – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 20: Gefühle**

Remus Lupin folgte den Schülern aus der Großen Halle hinaus, doch diejenigen, denen er wirklich folgte, waren nicht in seiner Sichtweite. Severus war schon vor einer Weile gegangen; Harry hatte dann mit seinem Patensohn gesprochen. Harry war nur wenige Augenblicke später gegangen; Nathan hatte das Abendessen mit seinen Freunden beendet. Nathan verließ die Große Halle, sobald Harry aus dem Blickfeld in die Eingangshalle verschwand. Remus wusste, wohin sie gingen und verließ ebenso die Große Halle, den Slytherin-Schülern folgend, die zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern des Schlosses gingen.

Remus war sich sicher, dass dieses Treffen zwischen Harry und Severus alle Vorzeichen dafür besaß, schief zu laufen. Sie hatten es nie geschafft, miteinander wie zivilisierte erwachsene Zauberer umzugehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht zu einer gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung kommen würde. Sie duellierten sich einmal im Jahr und das war genug, um ihre Animosität im Zaum zu halten, allerdings nur, weil sie einander nicht häufig begegneten. Dieses Jahr jedoch …

Er war gerade um die Ecke des Korridors gebogen, auf dem Severus' Büro lag, als ein Junge sich hinter ihm durchdrängelte und davonstürmte.

»Nathan?«, fragte er rein rhetorisch und wusste, dass der davonstürmende Junge bei dieser Lautstärke nicht hören würde. Remus rief dann: »Nathan!« Der Gryffindor rannte weiter, ihn ignorierend.

Remus drehte sich in der Absicht um, Severus' Büro zu erreichen und zu verstehen, was vor sich ging, blieb jedoch erneut wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen. Severus verließ genau dieses Büro gerade und ging mit großen Schritten zielstrebig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu der, in die Nathan gerannt war. Remus war jetzt wirklich besorgt.

Er ging die wenigen verbliebenen Schritte und betrat das geöffnete Büro. Harry stand hier mit wildem Blick und gerunzelter Stirn. _Harry, was hast du getan?_

»Harry?«, rief Remus und stellte damit sicher, dass Harry seine Anwesenheit im Raum bemerken würde. »Was ist hier geschehen?«

Harry öffnete und schloss mehrere Male seinen Mund. »Snape—«, sagte er, hielt jedoch inne, bevor er noch etwas anderes sagte, als ob ihm die Worte fehlten. Nach einem Moment und einem weiteren Öffnen und Schließen seines Mundes setzte er hinzu: »Ich dachte, er wäre—« Er würgte abermals an seinen Worten. »Aber wirklich sicher zu wissen …«, fuhr Harry schleppend fort und schloss seine Augen, als ob er die Bilder und Worte aus seinem Verstand zu löschen versuchte, und als er sie schließlich erneut öffnete, konzentrierte er sich zum ersten Mal auf Remus, seit der Werwolf den Raum betreten hatte. »Snape ist Nathans Vater«, enthüllte Harry, seine Stimme gefärbt von Hilflosigkeit. »Snape!«

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Remus das katastrophale Ausmaß dessen gewahr, was hier geschehen war, kurz bevor er angekommen war. »Merlin«, sagte er, »Nathan hat dich gehört!«

»Ich hab' ihn nicht gesehen. Ich habe mit Snape gestritten und …«, erinnerte sich Harry, wandte sich zur Rückseite des Raumes und zeigte ungläubig dorthin, wo Remus einen Arbeitstisch erkennen konnte, der mit Phiolen gefüllt war, einige umgestürzt, doch noch geschlossen, andere auf dem Fußboden, zerbrochen. »Und er hat sich dort drüben versteckt, aber ich sah ihn nicht, bis die Phiolen zerbrachen, gleich nachdem Snape es gesagt hat.« Harry schaute entsetzt zu Remus. »Wir müssen ihn finden! Er weinte, als er weglief. Snape ging ihm nach«, erklärte Harry Remus. »Wir müssen ihn zuerst finden! Ich lasse Snape nicht an ihn heran!«

»Beruhige dich, Harry. Severus ist Nathan nicht nachgegangen«, versicherte Remus. »Sie gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.« Remus fand es schwierig, alles in sich aufzusaugen, was ihm berichtet wurde. _Severus sagte es Harry?_ Schockierend, in der Tat. »Was tat Severus, als er Nathan im Raum bemerkte? Sagte er irgendwas?«

»Er schien überrascht, aber du weißt nie, was Snape wirklich fühlt oder denkt. Er erzählte irgendetwas über Hermione und eine Frist, und dann ging er. Ich dachte, dass er Nathan nachgegangen wäre«, sagte Harry. »Bist du sicher, dass er das nicht tat?«, fragte er Remus. »Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass er versuchte, die Hand nach Nathan auszustrecken.«

»Sie gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen«, versicherte Remus noch einmal. »Wir müssen Hermione informieren.«

»Ich gehe Nathan nach«, sagte Harry.

»Halt dich aus dieser Sache heraus, Harry. Du hast bereits genug angerichtet«, warnte Remus.

»Er ist mein Patensohn, Remus. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, wenn er mich am meisten braucht«, sagte Harry fest entschlossen. »Welche Richtung?«, fragte er.

»Harry, Hermione wird sehr wütend sein, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du deine Nase dorthin gesteckt hast, wo du sie nicht hinstecken solltest.«

»Welche Richtung, Remus?«, wiederholte er, einen harten Blick der Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen.

»Eingangshalle«, antwortete Remus schließlich resigniert. »Aber ich denke wirklich, dass du zuerst Hermione aufsuchen solltest«, versuchte er es noch einmal, doch Harry ging bereits. »Oder ich könnte es«, murmelte er zu sich selbst und verließ ebenfalls Snapes Büro.

* * *

Severus schritt in sein Wohnzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Der erste Gegenstand, der ihm in die Augen fiel, das Flohpulverglas, war das Erste, das durch den Raum flog, am gegenüberliegenden Bücherregal zerbrach und das feine Pulver überall verstreute.

_Dies hatte nicht geschehen sollen, dies hatte nicht geschehen sollen_, lautete der gebetsmühlenartige Singsang in seinem Geist. Wie konnte er, Severus Snape, sich derartig anstacheln lassen!? Jene Worte hätten niemals über seine Lippen kommen sollen; er hätte sie niemals laut aussprechen sollen. _Er weiß es_.

Severus verzog im Zorn über sich selbst das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, schüttelte seinen Kopf, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und verzerrte sein Gesicht in deutlich erkennbarem Schmerz. Ein Schmerz, den er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr zu spüren bekommen hatte. Ein Schmerz, verursacht nicht durch körperliche Verletzung, sondern einer, der mit einem Teil von ihm in Zusammenhang stand, das er überhaupt nicht mehr spüren sollte: seinem Herzen.

_Er weiß es_. Der kleine Junge war in sein Leben eingedrungen, wie es nichts und niemandem zu tun gestattet werden sollte. Das junge Paar unergründlicher schwarzer Augen, die ihn nicht die Blutsverwandtschaft vergessen lassen konnten, die sie teilten, eine Beziehung, die er zu diesem verbotenen Jungen hergestellt hatte, seiner unverdienten Freude. Der Sohn, den er nicht für den Vater, den er unseligerweise hatte, leiden sehen wollte, und der trotz all dem die Dreistigkeit besaß, einen Anspruch auf den Sohn zu erheben – laut.

Weitere Gegenstände flogen von der Kamineinfassung und breiteten sich über den Steinfußboden aus, einige davon ebenso zerbrochen wie der Mann, der sie schleuderte. Wie hatte dies geschehen können? Wie konnte er dies Nathan angetan haben? Severus packte heftig die Kamineinfassung und ließ seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen hängen. Der Ausdruck von Abscheu und Schmerz im Gesicht seines Jungen quälte seinen Verstand; die geflüsterten Worte von Verletzung, die Tränen und diese flehenden Augen … Severus hätte das nicht geschehen lassen sollen.

Severus' Augen loderten plötzlich auf und reflektierten die Flammen unter ihm in seinem blinden Zorn. _Potter_, der Name bohrte sich in seine Gedanken. Potter und dieses scheußliche Talent, sich dort einzumischen, wo er nicht dazu berechtigt war; das Talent des Mannes-der-ihn-wütend-machte, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Grenzen zu überschreiten. Potter war der allein Verantwortliche dafür. Potter hatte störend eingewirkt und seinen sorgfältig aufrechterhaltenen Plan über den Haufen geworfen, der niemals beinhaltet hatte, dass Nathan die Wahrheit erfahren sollte.

Nathan …

Severus schloss erneut seine Augen, griff in seine Tasche und nahm die kleine Glasphiole heraus, die ihn seit Weihnachten begleitete. Ihre Flüssigkeit wirbelte in vielen Farben mit vielen Schattierungen. Severus strich mit seiner freien Hand sein strähniges schwarzes Haar aus seinem Gesicht, während er vom Kamin zurücktrat und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die diesem gegenüberstanden. Rot-, Blau-, Grün-, Violett-, Grautöne und ja, Farbtöne von Schwarz rotierten in dem Amulett in seiner Hand – Nathan war sehr verwirrt, vermutlich regelrecht im Schockzustand. _Selbstverständlich ist er das_, dachte Severus. _Wie könnte er das nicht sein? Er hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass sein meistverachteter Lehrer sein längst verloren geglaubter Vater ist._

Severus schaute auf die Myriaden von Farben, als ob er von ihnen hypnotisiert wäre. Er beobachtete und runzelte die Stirn bei jedem dunklen Gefühl, das er in ihnen las, und hoffte, dass Hermione Nathan bald finden und ihn beruhigen würde, wie sie es bei seinem Alptraum getan hatte. Sie würde jetzt nicht mehr lange benötigen, wenn sie nicht bereits im Schloss war. Sein Sohn brauchte unbedingt Trost und obgleich Severus einen kaum kontrollierbaren Drang verspürte, selbst loszugehen und ihn zu finden, wusste er, dass er dies der Mutter des Jungen überlassen sollte.

Die Farben wurden seinem Gefühl nach noch dunkler. Severus stand auf und begann, gemessenen Schrittes den Raum zu durchschreiten, während seine Stiefel auf seinem Weg vor dem Kamin Glasstücke und andere Materialien zersplitterten. Ist Hermione im Augenblick nicht gerade jetzt bei Nathan? Warum will sich der Junge dann nicht beruhigen? Severus tigerte hin und her und starrte das Amulett in seinen Händen an.

Bis der Zaubertrank in einem grellen Rot-Farbton aufflammte und … seine Farbe verlor.

Severus stoppte seine umherwandernden Schritte und senkte die Hand, die die Phiole hielt. Er schloss seine Augen, seine Schultern verloren in einem langen Seufzer etwas von ihrem Format. Nathan trug sein Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht mehr; er hatte die Halskette abgenommen.

* * *

Nathan rannte. Er rannte so schnell, wie er konnte und versuchte, von dort wegzukommen, weit weg von diesem Durcheinander. Er war sich nicht sicher, wohin er lief, nur, dass er entkommen musste. Er musste weg von hier. Daran konnte auch die Tatsache nichts ändern, dass er die Korridore und Treppen vor sich kaum sehen konnte – Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht. Nathan fühlte sich zeitweise aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, aber brachte es niemals in Zusammenhang mit den Menschen, mit denen er in seiner Ungeduld zusammenstieß, so weit wie möglich von diesem Mann wegzukommen – seinem Vater.

_Professor Snape ist mein Vater._ Er hielt bei seinem Gerenne inne, knapp an Luft, ein lautes Schluchzen entwich ihm in seiner Hilflosigkeit. _Professor Snape ist mein Vater._ Er wollte nicht daran denken, also begann er, wieder zu rennen, als ob er vor sich selbst weglaufen könne.

Nathan kam nicht viel weiter in diesem zweiten verzweifelten Anlauf; er war erschöpft. Seine Beine hatten ihn immer weiter hinauf bis zum dritten Stock getragen. Er wischte mit den Ärmeln seiner Roben über seine Augen und atmete schwer unter seinem Schluchzen. Er schaute sich um. Er wusste, dass er den Raum kannte; er war schon vorher einmal hier gewesen. Er fühlte, dass er weit genug weg war.

Nathans Beine gaben schließlich nach, und er rollte sich zwischen der kalten Steinwand und dem Sockel einer schweren Rüstung zusammen. Er umfasste seine Knie und wiegte sich langsam vor und zurück. _Professor Snape ist mein_ _Vater._ Es war so schwer zu glauben. Nach all dieser Zeit, in der er nach seinem Vater gesucht hatte, herauszufinden versucht hatte, wer er war – und jetzt wusste er es.

Und es war Professor Snape.

Nathan schluchzte abermals, grub sein Gesicht in die tröstende dunkle Höhlung zwischen seinen Knien und lehnte seine Stirn auf seine verschränkten Arme. Es war die ganze Zeit Professor Snape gewesen. Er versuchte, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, um seiner laufenden Nase ein Ende zu machen und sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen. Er keuchte bei der Anstrengung, derer es bedurfte, seine Tränen zum Versiegen zu bringen. Nathan rieb seine geschwollenen Augen mit seinen feuchten Ärmeln und öffnete seine Augen, um seinen Blick auf den Fußboden zwischen seinen angezogenen Beinen zu konzentrieren.

Und schloss seine Augen heftig in dem Versuch, beim Anblick des Anhängers, der von seinem Nacken herunterhing, die sich von neuem bildenden Tränen zurückzuhalten – das Weihnachtsgeschenk seines Vaters; Professor Snapes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Es hatte für Nathan so viel bedeutet … Und nun wusste er, von wem sie wirklich war. Diese seine hochgeschätzte, heißgeliebte Halskette – ein Gegenstand, von dem behauptet wurde, er wäre bestimmt zu seinem Schutz. Schutz von Snape? Ein Zaubertrank, der seine Stimmung zeigte; ein Zaubertrank, gebraut durch seinen Zaubertränke-Professor. _Meinen Vater_.

Nathan brüllte frustriert auf und packte den Anhänger, zornig auf Snape, auf seine Mutter, auf sich selbst. Er zerrte so heftig daran, dass die Kette nachgab, und Nathan betrachtete sie einige Zeit, bevor er seinen Arm neben seinem empfindungslosen Körper fallenließ, seinen Kopf wieder an die harte Steinwand zurücklehnte und seine Augen schloss. Allein.

* * *

Remus betrachtete durch das Fenster seines Büros die Ländereien, als sich die Tür ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung öffnete, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken schreckte.

»Remus, ich kann ihn nicht finden. Er ist weder im Gryffindor-Turm noch in der Bibliothek, und niemand hat ihn gesehen. Die Ortungszauber funktionieren nicht, und du musst mir helfen!«

Remus betrachtete Harry und verbarg nur notdürftig die Erleichterung darüber, ihn ohne den Jungen von seiner Suche zurückkehren zu sehen. Nicht, dass er nicht wünschte, dass Nathan gefunden werden würde, er wünschte nur, dass er von seiner Mutter gefunden werden würde.

»Lass uns auf Hermione warten«, sagte Remus anstatt einer Antwort auf seine Bitte. »Sie wird jetzt jeden Augenblick hier sein.«

Harry schaute Remus in die Augen, in einem Versuch, sich durchzusetzen. Remus hielt Harrys Blick entschlossen und wissend stand. Harry hob eine Hand, um über seine narbige Stirn zu reiben. »Remus, er braucht—«

»Remus, wo ist er?« Hermione barst in den Raum und unterbrach sie und brauchte eine Weile, um die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Zauberers außer dem Verteidigungslehrer im Raum zu bemerken. »Harry?«, fragte sie sichtlich überrascht. »Was tust du hier?«

Remus ging dazwischen, bevor Harry antworten konnte. »Er war auch dort, Hermione«, sagte er ostentativ.

Hermione brauchte nur einen Moment, um die Information in ihrer Verwirrtheit zu verarbeiten. _Harry war dort?_ wiederholte sie im Geist als Frage. _Oh mein Gott!_ Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich schließlich der Bedeutung von Remus' Worten bewusst wurde: Harry hatte es ebenfalls herausgefunden. Langsam verlor ihr Gesicht seinen schockierten Ausdruck. Die Zauberer im Raum blieben stumm und beobachteten die Myriaden von Emotionen, die Hermiones Gesicht durchliefen, bis sich schließlich nur noch ihre Empörung zeigte. Sie schaute scharf in Harrys Richtung. »Ich habe speziell _dich_ gebeten, dich nicht einzumischen! Ich kann es nicht glauben, Harry!«, beschuldigte sie ihren besten Freund, den sie wirklich gut genug kannte, um auf einiges davon rückzuschließen, was an diesem Abend geschehen war.

»Fang nicht damit an, mich zu beschuldigen, Hermione«, verteidigte sich Harry mit einem viel leiseren, allerdings immer noch energischen Ton in der Stimme »Es ist schwerlich meine Schuld, dass du beschlossen hast zu verbergen, dass _Snape_ Nathans Vater ist«, fügte er hinzu und zeigte seine Abneigung gegen den Mann in seinen Worten.

Hermione keuchte ungläubig auf. »Doch, es ist deine Schuld! Ich hatte einen Grund, diese Informationen zurückzuhalten, Mister, aber dich trieb nur elende Neugierde, dich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen!«

»Ich hatte dich gebeten, Harry«, setzte sie ihren Wutausbruch fort und richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf den Brustkorb ihres Freundes. »Das hätte ausreichend sein sollen, um dir klar zu machen, dass dies nicht deine Angelegenheit war. Ich habe versucht, dies zu vermeiden, dieses …«, ihr fehlten die Worte, um die Situation zu beschreiben, »aber du kannst nicht hören! Du hörst nie!«, tobte Hermione und unterstrich jedes Wort ihrer letzten Anklage mit einem Stich durch ihren Finger.

Hermione war noch immer äußerst wütend und stand dicht vor Harry, als er argumentierte: »Du hättest es mir sagen sollen.« Er wollte mit diesen Worten Verärgerung zeigen, doch er brachte nur Enttäuschung zustande. »_Snape_, Hermione. Nathan ist … ein Snape!« Harry war offensichtlich angewidert.

Hermione setzte zu einer hitzigen Erwiderung an, spürte jedoch Remus' Ruhelosigkeit, und, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ihr Sohn sich irgendwo im Schloss befand und sie brauchte, gab sie auf, schloss ihre Augen und nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. »Diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht vorbei, Harry James Potter, aber jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Nathan ist derjenige, um den ich mich im Augenblick sorge«, sagte sie mit einer gefährlichen Stimme und funkelte den Empfänger ihrer warnenden Bemerkung zornig an.

Harry zappelte beunruhigt unter ihrem machtvollen Funkeln, bis Hermione den Blickkontakt abbrach und Remus fragte: »Wo ist mein Sohn?«

»Wir wissen es momentan nicht. Er kam an mir vorbei, rennend. Harry hat versucht, ihn mit Ortungszaubern zu finden, aber die funktionierten nicht. Ich wollte nicht weggehen, bevor du eingetroffen bist.«

»Du weißt nicht, wo er ist?« Das machte sie noch mehr besorgt. »Und die Ortungszauber funktionieren nicht?«, fragte sie, wobei einiges von ihrer Verzweiflung zurückkehrte, nun, da ihr Denken wieder auf Nathan konzentriert war. »Bist du sicher?«

»Zumindest keine, von denen ich weiß. Es scheint, als gäbe es irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden, der oder das ihnen entgegenwirkt und sie blockiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass Nathan weiß, wie man Schutzbanne gegen Ortungszauber errichten kann. Zumindest nicht gegen alle«, unterstützte Harry sie, anscheinend ebenfalls wieder auf die Aufgabe konzentriert, seinen Patensohn zu finden. »Ich denke, dass wir ihn auf Muggel-Art finden müssen. Möglicherweise können die Geister helfen.«

»Ein guter Gedanke, Harry«, stimmte Remus dem zu. »Ich werde sie zusammenrufen.«

Sie nickte einmal bestätigend und runzelte die Stirn. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Nathan jeden einzelnen Ortungszauber, den Harry – ein Auror – kannte, würde kontern können. Hermione kämpfte gegen sich selbst damit ein wenig länger, doch änderte schließlich die Richtung ihrer Überlegungen und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie man Nathan ohne diese Zaubersprüche finden könnte, und das war der Moment, als sie sich an das letzte Wochenende erinnerte.

»Ich kenne einen Weg, ihn zu finden«, verriet sie, »aber ich werde dafür Severus' Hilfe brauchen.«

Harry setzte zu einer protestierenden Bewegung an, aber kein Wort verließ seinen geöffneten Mund nach der zweiten Warnung, einem tödlichen grellen Funkeln, die er in dieser Nacht von Hermione empfing.

»Wenn du helfen möchtest, halt den Mund und fang an, das Schloss abzusuchen. Wenn du ihn findest, schicke mir einen Patronus«, sagte Hermione einfach und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie Lupins Büro verließ, wandte sie sich zu ihm um und fügte hinzu: »Ich werde das selbe tun.«

Remus nickte und näherte sich einem immer noch empörten, aber schweigenden Harry.

* * *

Nathan lehnte sich eine lange Zeit stumm gegen die Wand und konzentrierte sich auf das Atmen. Er öffnete seine Augen, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Er starrte an die hohe Decke, während er sich den Gedanken hingab, die seinen verwirrten Verstand erfüllten.

Er drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts, während dieser weiterhin an der Steinwand lehnte. Es gab Regale, die von Kristallglas geschützt wurden, und er konnte die glänzenden Plaketten und Trophäen ausmachen, die in ihnen untergebracht waren. Er blickte starr auf eine besonders große Trophäe, doch er interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafür, an wen oder für welchen Verdienst sie verliehen worden war. Er starrte darauf, sah sie, doch nichts davon bedeutete ihm irgendetwas.

Nun, da der Schock der Enthüllung abklang, verspürte er eine merkwürdige Taubheit. Er war, als ob endlich eine Last von seinem Herzen genommen worden war, und es war atemberaubend und sonderbar traurig machend.

Es war jetzt so offensichtlich. Alle Anzeichen, alle Anhaltspunkte, die er versäumt hatte, richtig zu deuten. Der merkwürdige Blick auf Snapes Gesicht, als er ihm erklärt hatte, er wisse nicht, wer sein Vater war; die Art und Weise, wie sein Professor ihn nach dieser Nacht anschaute und behandelte, und während der Strafarbeiten. _Er versuchte mehr als einmal, sich meiner zu entledigen_, erinnerte er sich und verzog vor Schmerz, den dieser Gedanke verursachte, das Gesicht.

Nathan drehte seinen Kopf zurück und sah wieder die Decke des Trophäenzimmers an. _Er wusste, dass ich nach_ _ihm suchte._ Er blickte auf seinen Schoß, zu seinen ineinandergeklammerten Händen, die dort immer noch lagen. _Er wollte überhaupt nicht, dass ich es herausfinde._ Seine Augen verloren ihren Fokus. _Er wollte mich nie._ Das legte ein unangenehmes, drückendes Gefühl auf seinen Brustkorb. Nathan rief sich all jene Male ins Gedächtnis, in denen er aus keinem offensichtlichen Grund aus den Kerkern verscheucht worden war, alle jene Male, als sein Professor – _nein, Vater_ – seine Abneigung ihm gegenüber zeigte, was keinerlei Bedeutung zu haben schien, von dem Nathan jetzt allerdings den Sinn dahinter erkennen konnte, warum.

Er fühlte einen Kloß in seiner Kehle, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft oder den Willen, noch mehr zu weinen. Ja, es war wie ein Alptraum und er wollte aufwachen, aber seine Augen waren bereits geöffnet und da war nichts sonst, was er tun konnte. So starrte er seine Hände an und zog seine Knie näher an seine Brust.

Eine rauhe Stelle in einem merkwürdigen Muster auf dem Steinfußboden erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, während er sich wieder auf das Atmen konzentrierte. _Warum hat er es mir nicht erzählt?_ Es konnte so viele Gründe dafür geben … _Warum hat sie es mir nicht gesagt?_ Die flehende Stimme seiner Mutter, die um sein Verständnis bat, hallte in seinem Kopf wider. _Warum hielt sie daran fest, zu sagen, sie könnte es mir nicht erklären?_ Gründe dafür, dachte Nathan, waren schwieriger zu finden. Nathan hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie aus seinem Vater ein Geheimnis gemacht und ihn ferngehalten hatte, weil er auf irgendeine Art eine Gefahr darstellte. Diese Vorstellung passte nicht gut mit dem zusammen, was Hermione ihm jemals über Professor Snape erzählt hatte.

Nathan schloss seinen Mund fester, legte seine Stirn in Falten, packte seine Roben und kratzte mit seinen Nägeln über seine Knie. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, die Gefühlsaufwallungen einzudämmen, doch sein Atem kam immer noch stoßweise. Wie konnte er das alles ertragen, was sie ihm angetan hatten? _Warum würden sie mich derartig verletzen wollen?_ Seine Mutter, sein Vater; sie waren seine Eltern! Sie sollten eigentlich auf ihn Acht geben. Sie sollten ihn eigentlich lieben! Der Stoff, den er mit seinem Griff umschloss, war alles, was ihn am Verletzen seiner Handflächen hinderte. Er versuchte, das Gewebe zu zerreißen, war jedoch zu schwach, um mehr zu bewirken, als es zu zerknittern. So starrte er erneut seine Hände mit den weißen Fingergelenken an.

Und Anstarren war nicht genug, deshalb stand Nathan zornig und frustriert aus der Ecke auf, ging durch den Raum und stoppte, um vor einer Kristall-Vitrine stehenzubleiben. Das gelbe Licht der Fackeln, die den Raum beleuchteten, ließen die Schale, vor der er stand, funkeln und sein Fokus änderte sich. Er starrte jetzt sich selbst an, wie er vom Glas reflektiert wurde. »Dämlich!« Er verzog das Gesicht. »Du bist so dämlich!«, brüllte er sich selbst an. Angewidert spreizte er eine Hand über sein Spiegelbild. Noch immer frustriert, schlug er zu – und schlug erneut mit mehr Kraft zu. Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, deshalb fuhr er fort, auf das Glas einzuschlagen.

Nathan verausgabte sich in seiner Raserei, während er auf einige der Preise innerhalb der Vitrine einschlug. Er lag jetzt auf seinen Knien und keuchte. »Bescheuert«, sagte er in einem weinerlichen Flüstern. Nathan hob seine Augen und irgendetwas Glänzendes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er wimmerte, als er begriff, dass es die Halskette war. Er nahm alle Kraft, die er noch hatte, zusammen und kroch zu ihr herüber, ergriff sie und warf sie so weit, wie er es mit seinen schmerzenden Armen konnte. »Ich hasse dich!«

Wieder in die gleiche kalte, harte Ecke zurückweichend, weinte Nathan neuerlich, doch dieses Mal sah er den Tränenfluss nicht mehr versiegen; er fiel in einen barmherzigen Schlaf.

* * *

Hermione wanderte zügig durch die uralten Korridore von Schloss Hogwarts, steuerte direkt die Kerker an. Sie war sich sicher, dass nichts die Zaubersprüche kontern konnte, die Severus über Nathans Halskette geworfen hatte; sie würden ihn in kurzer Zeit finden, sie mussten ihn finden.

Seit Remus' Kopf in ihrem Kamin erschienen war, bis sie in sein Büro geplatzt war, wirbelten Gedanken, wie dies hatte geschehen können, und wie es ihrem Baby ging, in ihrem Kopf herum – gnadenlos. So oft sie diesen Moment auch immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf durchgespielt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein. Ihr Herz wollte glauben, dass Nathan Verständnis haben würde, dass er letztendlich Freude über die Antwort auf seine so lange gestellte Frage empfinden würde. Sie konnte hoffen; sie würde hoffen.

Bis sie Remus' Büro betrat. Dort geriet ihre Hoffnung ein wenig durch die Anwesenheit von Harry ins Stocken, doch was sie am schwersten traf, waren Remus' Worte, die beschrieben, wie er Nathan zuletzt gesehen hatte: rennend, aufgelöst. Sie musste ihn finden, sie musste ihn unbedingt finden, sie würde ihn finden. Und dann … was dann? Sie hatte im Moment keine Ahnung, doch Hermione wusste, dass ihr Platz dort war, wo auch immer ihr Sohn war.

Schwer atmend betrat sie Severus' Büro. Es war niemand im Raum. Sie ging schnell hinein, erreichte die verborgene Labortür und öffnete sie, nur, um einen weiteren leeren Raum vorzufinden. _Seine Wohnung_, dachte sie und drehte sich entschlossen auf dem Absatz herum. Ja, sie hatte die Unordnung bei den Phiolen an hinterster Front des Büros bemerkt und das unter ihren Schuhen knirschende Glas gehört, doch das passte nur in das Bild, das ihr Verstand über das Desaster schuf, das heute hier stattgefunden hatte.

Severus' Wohnung war nicht weit von hier entfernt. _Severus … Was geschah hier?_ Nathan und dann Harry, dies war ein Alptraum! Sie klopfte und rief: »Severus!« Sie klopfte erneut. »Severus, mach auf!« Die Tür öffnete sich und sie ging hinein, noch bevor sie hereingebeten worden war, und blieb vor dem Kamin stehen. Sie hörte es wieder, den gleichen Ton von unter ihren Schuhen knirschendem Glas. Sie erkundete ihre Umgebung und bemerkte die leere Kamineinfassung. Sie schaute zurück zu dem Mann, der sie durch den strähnigen Vorhang schwarzen Haares beobachtete.

»Ich benötige—«

»Wie geht es—« Severus sprach zur gleichen Zeit.

Beide verstummten und warteten, dass der jeweils andere seinen Satz beendete. Keiner fuhr fort. Severus nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie sprechen sollte.

»Ich benötige deine Hilfe, um Nathan zu finden«, sagte sie, irritiert durch das Szenario, das sie im Wohnzimmer des Zaubertränkemeisters vorfand, einschließlich des besagten Meisters selbst. »Du kannst an ihn durch diese Halskette herankommen, nicht wahr?«

Er antwortete nicht sofort. Sie wartete auf seine Worte und konnte kaum ihre Verzweiflung verbergen. Sie musste Nathan finden, doch sie brauchte seine Hilfe, also wartete sie. Sekunden, unerträgliche Sekunden. »Severus?«, drängte sie.

»Ich kann es nicht«, antwortete er schließlich, führte dies aber nicht weiter aus.

Für Hermione klang er verdächtig … distanziert, nüchtern. »Du kannst nicht oder du willst nicht?«

»Ich kann nicht«, wiederholte er, seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie verärgert an. »Er hat die Halskette abgenommen.«

_Doch nicht so gleichgültig_, erkannte sie, bevor sie ihre Augen von den seinigen abwandte und Nathans Handlungen beklagte. Sie hatte auf die Halskette gezählt. Hermione drehte sich von ihm ab und strich mit einer nervösen Bewegung ihr Haar zurück.

»Wenn das alles ist – du kannst immer noch auf Ortungszauber zurückgreifen. Ich bin sicher, dass du mindestens einen kennst.« Seine Ungeduld, sie hier herauszubekommen, überraschte sie nicht, doch die Gereiztheit, die diese hervorrief, war schwer zu ignorieren.

»Die Ortungszauber funktionieren nicht, darum dachte ich, dass wir die Halskette nutzen könnten«, erklärte sie kurz angebunden, wobei sie ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwandte.

Er verharrte wiederum stumm. Hermione drehte sich herum, um die Ursache dafür festzustellen und fand ihn verloren in Gedanken. Als ob er ihre Augen auf sich spürte, sagte Severus: »Er möchte nicht gefunden werden.«

Hermione versuchte nicht einmal, den Drang zu bekämpfen, mit ihren Augen zu rollen. »Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich, Severus, und das ist auch keine Alternative.« Angst ließ Hermione abfällig hinzufügen: »Wirst du mir helfen oder nicht? Denn wenn nicht, dann vergeudest du nur meine Zeit und ich möchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, die ich verwenden könnte, um ihn zu finden—«

»Warte hier«, sagte er etwas kräftiger, als mit seiner normalerweise weichen Stimme, als ob er sich damit über ihr nervöses Gerede hinwegsetzen wollte, und zog sich dann in einen anderen Raum seiner Wohnung zurück.

Hermione hatte nicht viel Zeit zu protestieren. Severus war binnen kurzem zurück, gekleidet in seinen schwarzen wollenen Gehrock. Er ging an ihr vorbei auf den Ausgang zu. Sie folgte nicht.

»Ich dachte, dass du keine Zeit vergeuden wolltest«, unterstrich er und schreckte sie auf, so dass sie ihm hinaus in den Kerkerflur folgte.

Als er zielstrebig in Richtung der verzauberten Treppen schritt, sagte sie: »Ich hatte vor, die Suche in den Kerkern zu beginnen.«

»Er ist nicht hier unten«, sagte er einfach und verlangsamte weder seinen Schritt, noch drehte er sich zu ihr um.

»Er könnte hier unten sein, und da wir bereits hier sind, sollten wir mit den Kerkern beginnen«, beharrte Hermione und bemühte sich, mit Severus Schritt zu halten.

»Er ist nicht in den Kerkern«, versicherte er ihr erneut.

Hermione rannte einige Schritte, um vor ihm stehenzubleiben, und hielt eine Hand vor seine Brust, um ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern. »Ich denke, dass er hier unten sein könnte.« In ihren Augen lag feste Entschlossenheit.

»Ja, weil jemand, der vor mir davonläuft, sich offensichtlich in den Kerkern verstecken würde«, stimmte er sarkastisch zu, den Blick auf sie gerichtet.

»Weil es der letzte Ort wäre, an dem du nachschauen würdest«, gab sie zurück, um nach kurzem Anstarren hinzuzufügen, »Und er könnte nicht vor dir davonlaufen.«

»Wenn du es vorziehst, dann bleib«, sagte er und schob ihre Hand von seinem Brustkorb.

Er war schon fast in der Eingangshalle, als sie aufseufzte und ihm folgte. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, was Severus durch den Kopf ging, genausowenig, wie sie wusste, was früher an diesem Abend hier vorgegangen war. Zu ihm aufschließend, stieg sie schweigend die erste Treppe hoch, während sie nach ihrem Dauerlauf tief Luft schöpfte.

»Wo denkst du, dass er ist?« Hermione war kein Dummkopf; sie erkannte, dass er irgendeinen bestimmten Punkt ansteuerte.

»Im siebten Stock«, antwortete er.

»Warum im siebten Stock?«, fragte sie, jetzt außerdem noch neugierig bezüglich seiner Vermutung.

Er blieb abrupt auf der Stelle stehen, verärgert. »Ich finde ihn grundsätzlich immer dort, wenn er aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden ist. Nun, wenn du jetzt aufhören würdest, lästige Fragen zu stellen, könnten wir schneller dort sein.« Severus drehte sich herum und begann weiterzugehen.

»Du hast noch eine Menge meiner lästigen Fragen zu beantworten, Severus. Denk' ja nicht, dass ich mich damit zurückhalten werde, Fragen zu stellen, bloß weil du mich mit deinem Hufflepuff-Angst-einjagenden Funkeln anschaust.«

Er antwortete nicht.

»Was ist heute geschehen?«, fragte Hermione.

»_Potter_ geschah«, knurrte er.

Hermione trat ganz nah an Severus heran. Als er keine weiteren Einzelheiten ausführte, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, weiter zu bohren, »Was hat Harry getan?«

Keine Antwort.

»Severus, ich muss wissen, was geschah. Wenn wir Nathan gefunden haben, muss ich vorbereitet sein.« Sie sah, wie sich die Muskeln anspannten, während seine Kiefer wütend arbeiteten.

»Er kam her, um mir zu erklären, wie ich mit meinen Schülern umzugehen habe, dieser arrogante Rotzbengel! Ich habe das mein ganzes Leben lang gemacht und ich brauche keinen Störenfried namens Potter, um mir erklären zu lassen, wie ich meine Schüler erziehen soll!« Severus fletschte die Zähne und knurrte leise Flüche vor sich hin.

»Und er erklärte dir, dass du Nathan nicht so behandeln sollst, wie du ihn behandelt hast.« Sie stellte keine Frage. Hermione kannte Harry zu gut, um keine Zweifel zu hegen, dass er nicht ganz genau das äußern würde.

Severus blieb stehen, um sie abermals anzuschauen; seine Augen waren schwarze Flammen entschlossenen Zorns. »Er kann nicht mir vorschreiben, wie ich mit meinen Sohn umzugehen habe!«

Hermione hielt seinem starren Blick stand, so schwierig es auch schien. »Nein, das kann er nicht«, stimmte sie nach einer Weile zu. Es war deutlich erkennbar, wie sehr ihre Worte ihn überraschten. »Harry hatte nicht das Recht, sich einzumischen, darin stimme ich mit dir überein.«

Severus begann weiterzugehen, langsamer jetzt, und sie fand es nun leichter, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. »Also hast du ihm schlichtweg das gesagt.« Ihre Bestätigung, eine Frage; sein Schweigen, ihre Antwort. »Und Nathan hörte das«, klagte sie, während sie ihn weiterhin anschaute. Er beugte seinen Kopf gerade weit genug, damit sein Haar sein Gesicht verbarg.

Sie stiegen die restlichen Stufen in gedankenvollem Schweigen hinauf. Hermione verband die Informationen miteinander und gewann damit eine erste Vorstellung von dem, was geschehen war. Wenn Severus mit Harry gestritten hatte, als er seine Vaterschaft eingestanden hatte, dann hatte Nathan es auf die schlimmste mögliche Art herausgefunden. _Was für ein Desaster_, klagte sie innerlich.

Sie gingen jetzt über die Korridore der siebten Etage. Severus lief nun wieder schneller. Sie bogen um eine Ecke, er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und blieb gänzlich vor einem großen Fenster stehen. Sie brauchte kein Legilimentiker zu sein, um zu wissen, dass dies der Platz war, den er hatte erreichen wollen. Doch Nathan war nicht hier, und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich fester zusammenkrampfte. _Wo bist du, Baby?,_ dachte sie niedergeschlagen.

»Ich habe nie beabsichtigt, es ihn wissen zu lassen, insbesondere nicht auf diese Art«, durchbrach Severus das Schweigen; er schaute noch immer aus dem Fenster auf die Ländereien.

»Wir werden ihn finden«, hörte sie sich selbst ihm versichern. »Wo sonst, denkst du, könnte er sein?«

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, noch immer seinen Rücken ihr zugewandt. Hermione näherte sich dem Fenster und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Es war nicht so, dass sie noch nie Emotionen bei ihm gesehen hatte, weil – sie hatte diese bereits erlebt. Zorn, Abneigung, Verärgerung, Gleichgültigkeit, Selbstherrlichkeit, doch niemals diese … Hilflosigkeit? Schmerz? Bedauern? Sie konnte sie nicht entschlüsseln; wohl aber ihr Bestreben, ihn sich besser fühlen zu lassen – das konnte sie einordnen.

»Alles wird gut. Wir werden ihn finden, und wir werden die Dinge klären«, versicherte sie ihm nochmals und legte eine Hand auf die Armbeuge seines verschränkten Armes. Er wandte seinen Blick von den Ländereien zu ihrer Hand. Sie drückte beruhigend seinen Arm und drehte sich um, um ihre Suche wieder aufzunehmen. Severus war nun derjenige, der folgte.

Sie umrundeten das Stockwerk und es gab noch immer kein Zeichen von Nathan. Sie gingen eine Etage tiefer, nichts. Sie stiegen eine weitere Etage hinunter und Hermione wurde durch ein purpurrotes Licht erschreckt, das hinter ihr leuchtete. »Was war das?«, fragte sie Severus, der seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen hatte.

»Er blockiert noch immer die Ortungszauber«, antwortete er, die Stirn runzelnd. »Hast du ihm das beigebracht?«

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Er lernt ziemlich viele Dinge von sich aus, aus Büchern«, kommentierte sie. »Er ist ein stolzer Alles-wissen-woller«, fügte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln hinzu.

»Das ist er«, stimmte er zu.

»Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er im Moment irgendeinen Schild oder Bann wirft«, fuhr sie fort. »Seine ungezügelte kindliche Magie war immer extrem wahrnehmbar, und er hat ein starkes Naturell.«

»Ja, das hat er«, stimmte Severus erneut zu.

Ein Geräusch, das vom Ende des Korridors kam, alarmierte sie. Severus ging mit ausgreifenden Schritten in die Richtung des Lärms, mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Hermione war dicht hinter ihm. Nahe einer Statue blieb Severus stehen und murmelte etwas, das Hermione als einen Zauber erkannte. Zwei Jungen erschienen aus dem Nichts.

»Mister Henderson und Mister Farner«, sagte Severus und blickte den Jungen direkt ins Gesicht, als er sie ansprach. »Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für das Herumtreiben im Schloss nach der Sperrstunde«, verkündete er. »Und Nachsitzen«, fügte er hinzu.

Die Jungen seufzten nur, senkten ihre Köpfe und bereiten sich vor, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen. Hermione brachte sie dazu, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. »Habt ihr Nathan Granger gesehen, meinen Sohn?«, fragte sie sie.

»Nein, haben wir nicht, Miss Granger«, antwortete der größere.

Hermione nickte verstehend und senkte ihren Blick.

»Möchten Sie, dass wir Ihnen helfen, ihn zu suchen?«, bot der kleinere – Mister Henderson, dachte sie – an.

»Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Sie sind für heute Nacht genug herumgewandert. Und jetzt zurück zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum«, befahl Severus, bevor Hermione über das Angebot der Jungen auch nur nachdenken konnte.

Sie verschwanden im Eiltempo um die Ecke und gingen in Richtung der Marmortreppen.

Hermione seufzte.

»Diese Schwachköpfe würden mehr Behinderung als Hilfe sein«, sagte Severus, der sich bereits mehrere Schritte vor ihr befand.

Hermione machte sich nicht die Mühe zu streiten. Sie wurde mit jedem Korridor und Raum ängstlicher und besorgter, die sie leer oder durch andere Schüler als Nathan bevölkert vorfanden. »Wo du bist, Honey?«, murmelte sie. Wenn Severus es gehörte hatte, so war einzig sein gesteigertes Tempo eine Antwort darauf.

Eine weitere Etage wurde komplett abgesucht und immer noch kein Zeichen von Nathan. Sie befanden sich jetzt im vierten Stock.

»Wo ist er?«, fragte Hermione nervös. »Wir haben die Hälfte des Schlosses durch und kein Zeichen von ihm! Denkst du, er könnte im Wald draußen sein? Vielleicht sollte ich Harry und Remus dorthin schicken, nur für den Fall. Wenn er verletzt ist und nicht zurückkommen kann, wie beim letzten Mal … Ich halt' das nicht mehr aus!«

»Reiß' dich am Riemen, Frau!« schalt Severus sie. »Er ist nicht im Wald. Wir haben drei Stockwerke und die Kerker zu durchsuchen.« Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und versuchte es noch einmal mit dem Ortungszauber. Das purpurrote Licht glühte auf und stabilisierte sich in einem Pfeil, der nach unten zeigte.

Hermione lief an Severus vorbei und rief: »Nathan!«

Severus seufzte erleichtert und folgte. Sie gingen eine weitere Treppe hinunter und betraten nun den dritten Stock. Zwei Korridore weiter vorn öffnete Severus die Tür zu einem Raum: dem Trophäenzimmer. Selbst wenn der Ortungszauber nicht auf diesen Raum gezeigt hätte, wären die Fackeln, die ihn beleuchteten, genug gewesen, um die jemandes Anwesenheit hier nachzuweisen. Die gleichen Fackeln ließen einen Gegenstand auf dem Fußboden erglühen, und Severus ging zu diesem hinüber, doch Hermione achtete nicht darauf. Sie schaute sich um; der Raum war nicht klein.

»Ich hab' ihn gefunden«, sagte Severus, einige Schritte entfernt, und schaute zum Sockel einer Rüstung. Hermione war rasch an seiner Seite und schaute in die gleiche Richtung. Hier, mit zur Seite hängendem Kopf, zurückgelehnt an der Wand, die Beine unter sich geschlängelt, lag Nathan.

»Nathan!«, sagte Hermione und beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gelangen. Severus hielt sie mit einem festen Griff an ihrem Arm fest. Sie schaute ihn verärgert an.

»Du wirst ihn aufwecken«, sagte er. Sie mühte sich, frei zu kommen, während sie seine Worte ignorierte. »Er wird nicht mitkommen, wenn er wach ist«, beteuerte Severus. Hermione hörte auf, sich zu wehren.

Severus ließ von ihr ab und näherte sich dem Jungen auf dem Fußboden. Hermione beobachtete, wie leicht es für ihn schien, Nathan in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu tragen. Severus arrangierte Nathan behutsam in seinem Armen und ihrer beider Sohn murmelte in seinem Schlaf, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und schob sorgfältig Nathans Arm hoch, der schlaff herunterhing, damit er auf seiner Brust ruhte.

»Wohin?«, fragte Severus mit gedämpfter Stimme.

»Meine Wohnung im vierten Stock«, flüsterte Hermione zurück. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und beschwor ihren Patronus herauf, den sie zu Harry und Remus mit der Mitteilung schickte, dass sie Nathan gefunden hatten. Severus schaute missbilligend, sagte jedoch nichts.

Hermione sagte kein Wort, während sie durch die Korridore und die Treppe hinaufgingen, die sie von ihrer Wohnung trennten, und auch Severus schwieg, doch die Gedanken in ihrem Geist lenkten sie vom widerhallenden Klang ihrer Schuhe auf dem Steinfußboden ab. Sie ging neben Severus her, schaute in Nathans schlafendes Gesicht und dachte an all das, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Ihr Sohn wusste darüber Bescheid, was sie in all diesen Jahren als Geheimnis gehütet hatte; er wusste, wer sein Vater war. Es hätte eine Erleichterung sein können, wenn die Dinge nicht so abgelaufen wären, wie sie sich ereignet hatten.

Nathan hatte eigentlich nicht derartig unglücklich über die Neuigkeiten sein sollen, zumindest nicht in Hermiones Vorstellung. Sie war immer so gewissenhaft darauf bedacht gewesen, ihm zu erklären, wie Severus war, hatte seine vielen Qualitäten unterstrichen und versucht, seine vielen Fehler zu rechtfertigen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Nathan Severus interessant und intelligent fand, bewundernswert. Herauszufinden, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke wirklich sein Vater war, hätte nicht solch ein Desaster gewesen sein sollen. Doch das Szenario, das sie heute Abend vorgefunden hatte, hatte sich als das Gegenteil herausstellt. _Wird er mir verzeihen?_, dachte sie, versunken in Nathans ruhige, gleichmäßige Atmung, die eine Strähne von Severus' Haaren bewegte. _Wird er Severus verzeihen?_

Sie wurde aus ihren Überlegungen durch die Notwendigkeit herausgerissen, das Passwort zu nennen, das ihnen Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung gewährte. Sie traten ein und sie ging rasch hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und zog die Decke vom Bett, so dass Severus Nathan sanft darauf legen konnte. Hermione setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und zog Nathan behutsam die Schuhe aus. Sie stand auf, knöpfte die Roben auf, löste den bereits lockeren Knoten seiner Krawatte und nahm diese ebenso ab. Sie wollte ihm seine Roben ausziehen, konnte dies jedoch nicht allein.

»Severus«, flüsterte sie. »Kannst du ihn aufrecht halten? Ich möchte ihm seine Roben ausziehen«, bat sie.

Als sie bereit war, nickte Hermione Severus zu, der Nathan langsam in eine sitzende Position anhob. Sie zog die Roben ihres Sohnes aus, als ob er wieder ihr vier Jahre altes Baby wäre. Als Severus ihn nicht sofort zurücklegte, verlagerte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Nathan zu dem Mann, der ihn hielt. Severus betrachtete ihre Hände, die die kleineren ihres Sohns zusammenhielten, Nathan gegen ihn gestützt, den Kopf nah an sein Kinn gelehnt. Es war mit Bedauern, dass sie diesen Moment zerstörte. »Ich bin fertig.«

Severus ließ Nathan vorsichtig zurück auf die Matratze gleiten und legte sanft seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. Hermione deckte ihren Jungen zu und spürte dann, dass die Banne sie vor irgendjemandem warnten, der sich vor der Tür befand. Sie küsste seine Stirn und verließ das Schlafzimmer, ließ Vater und Sohn allein zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermione öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung für Harry und Remus.

»Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte Harry, sobald er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

»Er schläft, genauso, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir ihn fanden. Er ist körperlich unverletzt. Wir werden am Morgen mehr wissen«, sagte sie und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer an den Kamin.

»Er wird in Ordnung kommen, Hermione«, versicherte Remus. »Er ist ein intelligenter und starker Junge; er wird es verstehen.«

Hermione nickte. Sie war emotional und körperlich ausgelaugt, nun, da das Adrenalin auf sein normales Maß zurückkehrte.

»Wo ist Snape?«, fragte Harry scharf.

»Er ist bei Nathan«, antwortete Hermione.

»Was?« Harry stand von dem Platz auf, auf den er sich gerade eben erst gesetzt hatte, um sich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers in Bewegung zu setzen. Hermione verriegelte dessen Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Harrys Eindringen zu verhindern. »Mach auf, Hermione«, forderte er.

»Nein, Harry«, sagte sie. »Du hast dich genug eingemischt.«

»Du hast Nathan mit Snape allein gelassen! Selbstverständlich mische ich mich ein!«, sagte er viel zu laut.

»Nein, das wirst du nicht, und senke deine Lautstärke!«, zischte Hermione.

»Harry«, sagte Remus mit einem warnenden Tonfall.

»Halt' dich da 'raus, Remus«, warnte er den Werwolf. »Hermione!« Harry war aufgebracht. »Öffne die Tür oder ich werde …« Er starrte sie an.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, zu abgespannt, um gegen Harry zu wettern. »Ich werde sie nicht öffnen, genausowenig wie du es tun wirst. Ich bin zu müde, um mit dir zu streiten, Harry.« Sie verließ ihren Sessel und ging zu ihm hinüber. »Severus ist sein Vater, und er kann mit Nathan zusammen sein, wann immer er will«, fügte sie hinzu und löste seine Hand mit einigen Schwierigkeiten vom Türknauf. »Geh nach Hause, Harry«, bat sie. »Wir können reden, wenn ich nicht zu abgekämpft bin, um dir die Hölle heiß zu machen.« Sie funkelte ihn an.

»Hermione, du kannst Snape nicht dort drinnen—«

»Nicht jetzt, Harry«, sie erhob ihre Stimme, um ihn zu unterbrechen. »Geh nach Hause.«

»Komm schon, Harry«, Remus zerrte an ihm.

»Das ist nicht richtig, Hermione«, sagte er, bevor er zusammen mit Remus ging. Sie seufzte, als sich die Tür schloss.

Ihren Zauberstab abermals herausziehend, entriegelte sie die Schlafzimmertür und ging leise hinein, um den schlafenden Jungen nicht zu stören. Die Szene, die sich ihren Augen bot, raubte ihr den Atem und erweckte die Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen aufs Neue. Severus saß auf der Bettkante und betrachtete Nathans Gesicht, mit einer Hand auf dem Kopf seines Sohnes, wobei er mit seinem Daumen beruhigende Muster auf die Stirn des Jungen zeichnete. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er die Halskette, die er auf Nathans Brustkorb presste, und dabei offensichtlich seinen Herzschlag fühlte. Severus bemerkte nicht, dass sie hereinkam. Sie näherte sich den beiden langsam, erschreckte Severus trotzdem irgendwie, der seine Hände von Nathan wegzog und die Halskette auf den Nachttisch legte.

»Ich lasse dich mit ihm allein«, sagte er, sich offensichtlich unbehaglich damit fühlend, wie ungeschützt sie ihn vorgefunden hatte.

Hermione nahm seine Hände in ihre, schaute in seinen Augen und sagte: »Alles wird in Ordnung kommen.« Und sie meinte jedes Wort genau so, in ihrer wiedererweckten Hoffnung für ihrer aller Zukunft. »Er wird uns verzeihen.«

Severus ließ seine Hände aus den ihrigen herausgleiten und nickte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und hatte seine Hand auf dem Türknauf, um zu gehen, als Hermione sagte: »Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus.« Er verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück, wobei Hermione nicht erwartet hatte, dass er irgendwie anders handeln würde. Sie nahm seinen Platz auf der Bettkante ein und beobachtete das Heben und Senken von Nathans Brustkorb. »Du warst sein Geschenk«, murmelte sie, »und er akzeptierte dich.« Sie lächelte. »Alles wird in Ordnung kommen.«

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, für manche gestalten sich die Dinge kompliziert, für andere offensichtlich jedoch besser …

Ferpotter

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Nathan wacht auf und sieht sich seinen Eltern gegenüber.


	21. Verletzungen

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Hurting**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Nathan erwacht und hat sich einer neuen Realität zu stellen. Wie wird er reagieren?

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy and GinW – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 21: Verletzungen **

Nathan spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde und ließ seine Zunge herausschnellen, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten. Er atmete tief ein, öffnete jedoch nicht seine Augen. Er streckte sich und gähnte, und irgendetwas war merkwürdig; _dies_, registrierte sein noch nicht waches Gehirn. Er rollte sich herum und streckte sich noch etwas mehr aus. _Was war merkwürdig? _Natürlich, dieses Bett war flauschig und riesig. _Gut_, dachte er, _beinahe wie das von Mum_. Mum? Er öffnete seine Augen und untersuchte seine Umgebung genauer. Er war nicht in seinem Bett. _Warum bin ich nicht in meinem Zimmer?_ Er rieb seine Augen und zwang seinen Verstand zu arbeiten.

Und er bedauerte die Bemühung.

Mit dem Bewusstwerden stürzten die Ereignisse der gestrigen Nacht auf ihn ein, und Snape war wieder sein Vater. _Wo bin ich?_ Er setzte sich jetzt beunruhigt im Bett auf. Nathan erinnerte sich nicht daran, das Trophäenzimmer verlassen zu haben. Er schaute sich um und fand schließlich heraus, wo er war. Er schloss seine Augen und warf sich zurück auf das flauschige Kissen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass seine _Mutter_ hier war. Wer hatte sie gerufen? Er wollte sie nicht sehen!

Nathan öffnete seine Augen, um den Baldachin über dem Bett seiner Mutter anzustarren. Er musste hier heraus. Er setzte sich erneut im Bett auf und suchte nach seiner Kleidung. Er fand diese auf einem Stuhl und machte sich daran, sie rasch anzuziehen. Er zog sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür an, als er hörte, wie sich diese öffnete. _Verdammt!_

»Nathan«, hörte er seine Mutter sagen.

Er hielt darin inne, seine Roben zuzuknöpfen und blieb still stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht in Hermiones Richtung um.

»Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken«, hörte er ihre Stimme sagen, jetzt näher. »Du schienst gestern Abend sehr erschöpft zu sein. Fühlst du dich besser?« Ihre sanfte Stimme vergrößerte nur seinen Zorn.

Dann landete eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Nathan stand jetzt noch ruhiger als zuvor da, bevor er mit einem Achselzucken ihre Hand abschüttelte.

»Mir geht es gut«, sagte er einfach und begann, seine Roben weiter zuzuknöpfen.

»Nathan, wir sollten uns über das unterhalten, was gestern geschehen ist.«

»Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen«, informierte er sie.

»Ich weiß, dass du viele Fragen hast, und zum ersten Mal kann ich dir die Antworten darauf geben.« Die Worte seiner Mutter brachten ihn dazu, sich zu ihr umzudrehen und den Blick auf sie zu richten.

Nathan wollte ihr erklären, wie wenig er jetzt irgendeine ihrer Antworten brauchte, allerdings sagte er nur: »Ich weiß, was ich wissen wollte, ich komme sicher zu spät zum Unterricht.«

Nathan ging an Hermione vorbei direkt zur Tür, die sich jedoch knallend schloss. Er wandte sich verärgert um und funkelte sie an.

»Du bist von deinen Unterricht entschuldigt«, erklärte sie ihm. »Wir haben den ganzen Morgen, um zu reden.«

»Über was reden?!«, giftete er, ihrer leid. »Dass Snape mein Vater ist. Großartig!«

»Ja, das ist großartig. Du weißt, dass es großartig ist«, entgegnete Hermione und funkelte ihn an. Sie seufzte. »Bitte, lass uns darüber sprechen.«

Nathan hielt ihren Blick für einen Moment mit seinen Augen fest, bevor er sagte, »Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst.«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. »Möchtest du nicht, dass dein Vater Teil deines Lebens ist? Möchtest du ihn nicht kennen lernen und Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Du kannst all das jetzt tun – darauf will ich hinaus.«

Nathan hatte von all jenen Dingen geträumt, von denen seine Mutter sprach. Er hatte sich schon so lange nach einem Vater gesehnt, und nun hatte er einen. Er wusste, wer sein Vater war, und wusste, dass er genau das nie bekommen würde. _Ich brauche sie beide nicht._

»Ich will nichts davon – jetzt nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht und ich brauche es nicht. Ich brauche keinen von euch«, sagte Nathan.

»Möchtest du wissen, wie besorgt er gestern um dich war?« Sie ging langsam in seine Richtung. »Er war sehr besorgt. Und auch ich habe mich sehr um dich geängstigt. Severus mag dich, Nathan.«

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf, weigerte sich zu glauben, was sie ihm sagte. _Sie ist eine Lügnerin_, brachte er sich selbst in Erinnerung. _Du brauchst ihre Lügen nicht._

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und sagte: »Ich glaube dir nicht. Alles, was du sagst, ist eine Lüge. Du wolltest mich nie wissen lassen, dass Professor Snape mein Vater ist; du wolltest nie, dass ich mit ihm glücklich bin.«

»Nathan, das ist nicht wahr.« Sie kam näher und er bewegte sich im Kreis durch den Raum, weg von ihr.

»Du hättest es mir erzählen können. Er war keine Bedrohung für uns! Er war nicht in Azkaban, er war nicht gefährlich. Du hast sogar gesagt, dass er ehrenwert und gut wäre. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen! Du wusstest, dass ich es erfahren wollte. Ich habe einen Monat mit ihm verbracht, hab' dumme Fragen über meinen Vater gestellt, hab' mich lächerlich gemacht! Hast du gelacht? Hat er dir erzählt, wie jämmerlich ich mich jedes Mal gefühlt habe, wenn ich ihn nach meinem Vater gefragt habe?« Nathan brüllte jetzt.

»Nathan«, versuchte sie, ihn zu unterbrechen.

»Es muss toll gewesen sein, über mich zu lachen, sonst hättest du es mir vorher erzählt. Hättest du es mir irgendwann in nächster Zeit gesagt? Hast du geplant, dass ich es auf diese Art herausfinde und mich noch unglücklicher zu machen? Weil das genau das ist, wie ich mich fühlte. Bist du jetzt glücklich?!« Er keuchte nach Atem. Nathan wollte sie physisch verletzen, damit sie fühlte, wie schmerzhaft dies war.

Hermione lief rasch zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm keine Chance zu entkommen. Sie umarmte ihn heftig. Ihre Umarmung war erstickend, und der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde unerträglich.

»Ich bin nicht glücklich, ich bin nicht glücklich. Ich bin ebenso unglücklich. Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er wollte ihre Ausflüchte nicht hören, Nathan wollte, dass sie wegginge; er wollte, dass der Schmerz abklang. Er sträubte sich, und sie umarmte ihn fester. Er knurrte und kämpfte mit neuer Entschlossenheit, bis sie ihn nicht mehr halten konnte.

Er schaute sie an, heftig atmend. Sie war den Tränen nahe, doch er bemitleidete sie nicht.

»Fass' mich nicht wieder an«, sagte er. »Ich will deine Lügen niemals wieder hören. Ich hasse dich!« Nathan nahm seinen Zauberstab, atmete mehrmals tief durch und intonierte die Beschwörung, die die Tür für ihn öffnete. Bevor er jedoch ging, wandte er sich seiner sprachlosen Mutter zu und fügte ruhig hinzu: »Von jetzt an werde ich bei Onkel Harry leben.«

Und er drehte sich um und hörte ihr Schluchzen. Und er machte keinen Rückzieher. Er drehte sich nicht einmal herum, um ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie würde spüren, wie schlecht er sich fühlte, und das war es, was er wollte. Dann erst ging Nathan.

* * *

Severus verbrachte das, was von der letzten Nacht übrig war damit, darüber nachzudenken, was vorgegangen war. Mit einer einzigen Aussage hatte er seinen Platz als Nathans Vater eingenommen, und er war sicher ab jetzt dazu verdammt. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, doch dieses Mal gab es keinen Ausweg. Er hatte einen Anspruch erhoben, sein Herz hatte einen Anspruch erhoben, und er war jetzt offiziell Nathans Vater, unabhängig davon, was das Beste und klug war.

Wie Severus vorausgesehen hatte, als er sich zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, wer der Junge wirklich war, nötigte die Situation ihn dazu, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, und dieser Zwang, neue Entscheidungen zu treffen, folglich, die Zahl der Fehler zu erhöhen, die er im Leben begangen hatte, wirkte sich bereits aus. Was ihm durch den Kopf ging, während er Nathan zu Bett getragen hatte, kreiste um den Schmerz, den er seinem Sohn bereits jetzt zugefügt hatte, etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es nur ein Vorspiel von dem war, was kommen würde. Der entsetzte Blick auf Nathans Gesicht in seinem Büro, die Tatsache, dass er die Halskette herunterriss, die Art und Weise, wie er im Trophäenzimmer Schutz suchte, all das waren Handlungen, die Bände sprachen, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass_ alles in Ordnung kommen würde_, wie Granger weiterhin behauptete.

Severus verdrehte seine Augen. Die Frau hatte Wahnvorstellungen, doch sie liebte den Jungen. Falls ihre vorangegangenen Reaktionen auf Nathans abscheuliches Benehmen für selbstverständlich angesehen werden mussten, würde sie in dem Moment unglücklich sein, wenn der Junge erwachte.

Er wusste, dass Nathans hässliches Verhalten ihn ebenso treffen würde. _Was wird der Junge tun?_ Severus wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu versuchen, Nathans Verhalten vorauszusagen, er hatte das aufgrund ihres Monats an Strafarbeiten gelernt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu erkennen, was Nathan tun würde.

Doch es gab auch keine Möglichkeit, seinen Verstand davon zu überzeugen.

Das Letzte, von dem Severus glaubte, dass Nathan es tun würde, war, die Neuigkeit erfreut aufzunehmen, obgleich Bilder seines Sohnes, der ihn anlächelte, während er an einem Zaubertrank arbeitete, genau dort, wo dieser Hufflepuff jetzt war, in seiner Vorstellung auftauchten und er sich selbst sehen konnte, wie er zur Bestätigung des fehlerlosen Brauens anerkennend nickte, um zu sehen, wie das Lächeln allmählich zu einem breiten Grinsen anwuchs.

»Mister Carson, halten Sie für den Rest der Unterrichts Ihren Mund geschlossen. Fünf Punkte von Hufflepuff«, sagte Severus unbewegt zu dem Drittklässler, der, wie es schien, sich das millionste Mal mit seinem Mitschüler während des Brauens des angewiesenen Zaubertrankes in der Doppelstunde heute Morgen besprach.

Ein Nathan, der ihn akzeptierte, war in vielerlei Hinsicht ebenso beunruhigend. Er wusste nicht, wie man sich als Vater verhielt. Was, wenn der Junge mehr erwartete, als er geben konnte? Severus war nicht im Begriff, mit Umarmen und Streicheln zu beginnen, wie er es Potter hatte tun sehen. Er konnte sich von sich selbst nicht vorstellen, mit ihm Ausflüge mit dem Besen zu machen und Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp zu spielen oder irgendwelche dieser albernen Sachen. Würde Nathan das wollen? War es das, wonach er sich bei einem Vater sehnte? Severus erkannte plötzlich, dass er überhaupt nichts von Nathan wusste, und es fühlte sich ungewöhnlich traurig an.

Anstatt über all das nachzudenken, was er von Nathans Leben verpasst hatte, zog es Severus vor, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit geschehen würde. Wenn sein Sohn bereits wach war, könnte er möglicherweise seine Mutter anschreien und sie für alles verantwortlich machen, das in seinem jungen Leben falsch gelaufen war. Er hatte Nathan so etwas ähnliches schon öfter machen sehen, und Severus würde ihn dafür nicht verurteilen. An Nathans Stelle würde er Schlimmeres als das tun. Brüllen von Beschuldigungen war eine leichte Brise im Sturm seines Lebens.

Severus blinzelte länger als üblich, um das Bild auszulöschen, das der Verstand heraufbeschwor, und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er nur das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das mit großer Konzentration in einem Kessel auf dem Arbeitstisch in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches rührte. Der Unterricht würde bald vorüber sein und er würde herausfinden, was aus seinem Leben von nun an werden würde. Sicherlich würde Granger ihn zu einem Plausch erwarten, mit oder ohne Nathan.

* * *

Hermione starrte aus dem Fenster auf den kalten weißen Morgen. Die schöne Aussicht auf die schneebedeckten Ländereien hatte geholfen, sie nach Nathans Weggang vor einigen Stunden zu beruhigen. Alles war schief gelaufen. Nathan war nicht nur aufgebracht und verletzt, er war wütend, und sein wilder Zorn und sein Entschluss, sich in dieser schwierigen und verwirrenden Zeit zurückzuziehen, waren herzzerreißend für sie; er hatte es vorgezogen, allein zu bleiben.

Ein Kind, das das durchlebte, was ihm gerade widerfahren war, sollte nicht allein sein, doch ihre Anwesenheit schien im Augenblick das Schlechteste in ihm hervorzubringen. Es verletzte. Zu wissen, dass dein eigenes Kind es nicht ertragen konnte, dich anzuschauen, ohne sich verärgert, verraten, verwundbar zu fühlen… Es verletzte viel tiefer, als Hermione es sich hatte vorstellen können. Die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte …

Sie war froh, dass Severus nicht bei ihnen gewesen war, als Nathan aufwachte. Nachdem sich die Dinge in der Nacht zuvor beruhigt hatten, hatte Hermione die letzten Szenen von Severus mit Nathan in ihrem Kopf noch einmal durchgespielt, und sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass Severus danach bei ihnen gewesen sein würde. Jetzt war alles, was ihr dazu einfiel, um wie viel größer das Desaster gewesen wäre, wenn er geblieben wäre. Sie wusste nicht, in wie weit Severus darauf vorbereitet war, mit diesem Ausmaß von Hass von jemandem umzugehen, der ihm etwas bedeutete, wobei sie sich bewusst war, wie zerbrechlich dieses Gefühl für ihn immer noch war und wie reserviert er hinsichtlich seiner Gefühle war. Severus würde nicht verstanden haben …

Hermione hatte sich diese Stunden genommen, um pessimistisch hinsichtlich einer Änderung zu sein. Es schmerzte, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich vorbereitet, zu kämpfen und die Dinge so in Ordnung zu bringen, wie sie von Anfang an hätten sein sollen. Es war allein ihre Schuld, dass diese Situation derartige Ausmaße erreicht hatte, und sie würde sie bereinigen. Hermione würde ihr Glück nicht aus ihren Händen gleiten lassen, nun, da alle Karten ausgespielt waren. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verließ Hermione ihre Wohnung in Hogwarts. Sie wollte glauben, dass sie wirklich nichts zu verlieren hatte, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es nur schmerzte, weil alles im Begriff war, verloren zu gehen. Hermione wünschte, dass dieses Gefühl verginge. Ihre Angst würde sie nicht länger abwartend verharren lassen. Sie würde auf der Stelle beginnen und die einzige Warterei, die sie auf sich nehmen würde, war die auf Severus in seinem Büro.

* * *

Harry starrte auf den Bericht, den er eigentlich ergänzen sollte. Hermione hatte ihren Verstand verloren und nahm ihn mit sich in den Wahnsinn. Er rieb über seine Stirn und versuchte, den Schmerz dort zu lindern.

»Schlechten Tag erwischt, Boss?«, fragte Tonks in einem tadelnden Ton.

Harry seufzte nur.

Als Harry kein Wort von sich gab, fragte sie ernsthafter: »Fühlst du dich gut dort, Harry?«

Harry ahnte Tonks Mutmaßung. »Kopfschmerzen«, sagte er einfach ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, um sie anzusehen; sie hatte sich jetzt einen Stuhl genommen und sich rückwärts auf ihn quer zu Harry gesetzt.

»Weißt du, was sie verursacht?«, drängte sie.

»Ja«, sagte Harry und betrachtete sie dann schließlich. »Dein Ehemann.«

Tonks hielt die Lehne des Stuhls mit beiden Händen auf Armlänge weg, lehnte sich dabei von Harrys Tisch zurück, doch betrachtete ihn weiterhin mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

»Und Hermione«, setzte Harry hinzu.

Tonks' Augen weiteten sich und Harry wurde sich über seinen Fehler klar. »Nein, nein. Du verstehst mich falsch.«

Tonks' Gesicht entspannte sich, sie schaute nun neugierig auf Harry in Erwartung einer Erklärung.

»Ich bin gestern in Hogwarts gewesen. Seit Weihnachten hatte ich beabsichtigt, einige Dinge zu klären. Jetzt habe ich mich um die Dinge gekümmert, wegen derer ich dort war, aber alles andere ist so klar wie Schlamm.«

»Harry, du gibst nicht mehr Sinnvolles von dir als Scrimgeour«, kommentierte Tonks.

»Wieviel weißt du über Nathans Vater?«, fragte Harry.

Tonks Augen wurden starr.

»Ich weiß, dass Remus ihn kennt, wenn es das ist, was dich beschäftigt«, beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

»Ich weiß auch, dass Remus ihn kennt, aber er erklärte mir, dass es nicht an ihm ist, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. Was hast du 'rausbekommen?«

»Ich habe es herausgefunden«, stellte Harry fest.

Tonks näherte sich wieder Harrys Tisch, wobei sie nun die Lehne ihres Stuhles unter ihr Kinn hielt. »Du hast es geschafft«, bemerkte sie verschwörerisch, während sich ihre Augen um einen Farbton verdunkelten.

»Ja, aber dein Ehemann will, dass ich es für mich behalte.«

Tonks rollte mit ihren Augen und richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl wieder gerade auf. »Remus hat keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sich Spaß anfühlt. Wirst du auf ihn hören?«

Harry seufzte, warf für eine Weile seinen Kopf zurück und beugte ihn dann wieder nach vorn. »Ich weiß es nicht. Hermione ist vollkommen wahnsinnig! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie—«, er stoppte seine Schimpftirade und atmete tief durch. Dieser ganze Zorn machte seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer. »Ich denke, dass Remus dabei Recht haben könnte.« Er schloss angespannt seine Augen und hielt sich seinen Nasenrücken.

»Es ist Snape«, erklärte Tonks.

Harry riss seine Augen auf und starrte sie an.

»Nur Snape oder Du-weißt-schon-wer sind dazu fähig, solche Kopfschmerzen bei dir auszulösen und lass uns uns den Tatsachen stellen: Nathan steht der Name Snape ins Gesicht geschrieben.«

Da gab es nichts zu dementieren. »Ich vermutete, Snape könne sein Vater sein, natürlich, aber es sicher zu wissen …«, gab Harry zu.

»Was mich zweimal nachdenken ließ, waren Hermiones Handlungen mit ihrem Rückzug in die Muggel-Welt und allem anderen. Das ergab keinerlei Sinn, wenn man darüber Bescheid weiß, was sie alles für ihn getan hat, was wiederum in gewisser Hinsicht die Theorie stützte, sie hätten etwas Romantisches am laufen …« Sie wog die Möglichkeiten ab. »Aber ernsthaft, Harry. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob die Welt untergehen würde«, fügte Tonks nach nur einem Moment hinzu und gab ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Arm.

»Tonks, du verstehst nicht. Nathan fand es ebenfalls heraus. Er war dort, als Snape brüllte, dass er sein Vater ist. Du hättest sein Gesicht gesehen haben sollen; der Junge war entsetzt, und das aus gutem Grund«, unterstrich Harry und machte damit klar, dass die Situation besorgniserregend war. »Und Hermione nährt die verrückte Idee, Nathan und Snape miteinander interagieren zu lassen; sie ließ ihn mit Snape allein. Sie hat ihren Verstand verloren!«

»Snape hat _das_ Nathan ins Gesicht gebrüllt?« Tonks schien schockiert.

»Er brüllte mich an, und wir wussten nicht, dass Nathan dort war, aber dennoch …«, sagte Harry abweisend. »Wie kann Hermione Snape derartig vertrauen? Es ist Snape!«

Tonks zuckte die Schultern. »Wenn er der Vater ist …« Sie wurde auf die Uhr aufmerksam, die hinter Harry an der Wand hing, stand auf und stellte den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurück. »Ich muss mich beeilen. Wir können uns später weiter unterhalten, Harry.« Sie verließ das Büro und rief nach einem anderen Auror, der gerade an der Tür vorbeigegangen war.

_Können sie es nicht verstehen?,_ dachte er verärgert. Es schien, dass Harry der Einzige war, der in dieser Situation an Nathan dachte. Hermione hatte ihren Verstand verloren, Remus griff – wie immer – nicht ein, und jetzt kümmerte es auch Tonks nicht im Geringsten. Nun, er sorgte sich.

* * *

Severus betrat sein Büro und war nicht überrascht, die Frau vorzufinden, wie sie blicklos durch das hohe runde Fenster auf die fallenden Schneeflocken starrte, möglicherweise ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie allein war, aber nicht im Geringsten überrascht.

»Severus«, nahm sie seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis und schien ein wenig erschrocken, aber auch erleichtert.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich in den Sessel dahinter, gegenüber dem Sessel, den sie eingenommen hatte. »Granger«, sagte er dann; er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, während er ihren Kampf beobachtete, ihre Sätze in ihrem Kopf zu formen.

»Er war sehr aufgebracht«, erzählte sie ihm schließlich. »Er weiß nicht, was er mit den Neuigkeiten anfangen soll.«

Severus sagte kein Wort. Das war zu erwarten gewesen, wie er es ihr vorher gesagt hatte, doch er zog es vor, mehr zu hören, bevor er ihr das vorwarf.

Sie fuhr fort: »Er versucht vorzutäuschen, dass es nicht wichtig ist, und er verhielt sich sehr widerborstig, als ich versuchte, ihm das Gegenteil zu erklären. Er ließ mich überhaupt nichts erklären.« Ihre Augen verhärteten sich, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, doch irgendwelche anderen Veränderungen waren für ihn nicht wahrnehmbar, als sie ihren Blick auf ihren Schoß senkte.

»Hat er dir bereits erklärt, wie sehr er dich hasst?«, fragte Severus nach einer Weile.

Sie atmete tief ein und betrachtete ihn mit hochgerecktem Kinn. »Er hasst mich nicht wirklich«, sagte sie, »oder dich.«

_Aha, er hatte also gesagt, dass er mich ebenfalls hasst_, folgerte Severus. »Wie sehr hasst er uns nicht?«, fragte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Sie seufzte. »Eine Riesenmenge«, gab Granger zu.

»Kann ich es jetzt sagen?«, getraute er sich zu necken.

»Nein, kannst du nicht!«, widersprach sie fest, während ihre müden Augen etwas von ihrem üblichen Glanz wiedergewannen. »Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, würde dies nicht geschehen sein. Du kannst absolut kein Wort sagen, Severus Snape!«

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wölbte beide Augenbrauen, um eine Überraschung über ihren Ausbruch zu vermitteln, die er nicht wirklich empfand. »Er hasst uns so sehr?«

»Er sagte, dass er bei Harry leben wird. Das ist das Ausmaß, wie sehr er uns hasst!«

Diese Worte überraschten ihn wirklich und brachten ihn dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln. »Er wird nicht bei Potter leben.«

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen. »Ich sage hier, dass Nathan aufgebracht, verwirrt und in sich zurückgezogen ist, und du schreckst nur auf, wenn du Harrys Namen hörst!« Sie war bereits jenseits von verärgert und nervös und beunruhigt. »Es ist wirklich höchste Zeit, dass du deine Prioritäten sortiert bekommst, Severus!«

Severus verengte seine Augen bei ihrem Ton, doch anstatt ihre Anschuldigungen zu beantworten, entschied er sich schließlich, seine nächsten Worte dazu zu verwenden, um der Frau etwas Vernunft beizubringen. »Offensichtlich weißt du, dass dies alles deine Schuld ist, Granger. Du hast diesen Jungen zur Welt gebracht und entschieden, ihn innerhalb einer Seifenblase aus Lügen und falschen Hoffnungen aufwachsen zu lassen. Wie konntest du erwarten, dass er dich nicht hassen würde?« Und da er ihren Willen spürte, ihn zu unterbrechen, fügte er rasch hinzu: »Ja, er hasst dich wirklich, und er hasst mich ebenfalls, selbstverständlich, aber das ist nichts Neues. Werd' erwachsen, Frau! Du kannst nicht mehr dein Märchen leben!«

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte bei der Erwiderung, er wusste, dass sie damit kämpfte, sich zurückzuhalten. Aber es war zutreffend; alles, was er gesagt hatte, war nichts als die Wahrheit.

Nach einer längeren spannungsgeladenen Stille sprach sie mit einer überraschend beherrschten Stimme: »Kennst du Nathan, Severus?«, fragte sie und machte eine Pause. »Ich weiß, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, und ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, aber ich bin glücklich, ja, glücklich über die Tatsache, dass ich ihn _kenne_. Ich weiß, wie groß sein Herz ist, wie vernünftig und liebevoll er wirklich ist.« Die Wahrheit, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte, machte es ihm unmöglich, ihre Worte anzuzweifeln.

»Er ist verärgert und fühlt sich verraten. Nathan ist verletzt.« Ihre Stimme verlor etwas von ihrer früheren Festigkeit. Sie stand auf, um im Raum hin und her zu tigern und, nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen, fuhr sie fort: »Er ist noch dazu verwirrt, Severus. So vernünftig, wie er ist, glaube ich nicht, dass er irgendetwas für dieses Szenario vorbereitet hat.« Sie warf ihre Arme in die Luft, um ihrem Argument Nachdruck zu verleihen. »Er braucht uns gerade jetzt, um ihm zu helfen, die Dinge zu ordnen. Er wird es uns nicht leicht machen, aber, wenn wir ihn seinen eigenen Plänen überlassen, wird er die falschen Vorstellungen nähren und könnte so weit kommen, dass er uns dann wirklich hasst. Nathan ist zu introvertiert, Severus. Wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln, wird es kein Zurück geben. Er ist zu störrisch, und sobald er seine Entscheidung getroffen hat, wird es wirklich schwierig sein, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.«

Granger tigerte immer noch hin und her, doch sie hielt in ihren Bewegungen für kurze Zeit inne. Sie schien durch eine Erinnerung irgendeiner Art verstört. Sie schloss die Augen und sagte: »Ich möchte niemals wieder hören, dass Nathan zu mir sagt, dass er mich hasst«, und mit einem Blick zu ihm hinüber fügte sie hinzu, »insbesondere, wenn das Gefühl dabei echt ist.« Ein gequälter Blick überzog ihr Gesicht. »Ich weiß, dass er dir etwas bedeutet, Severus. Du willst so etwas ebenfalls nicht hören, glaub mir.«

Severus hätte ihr erklären können, dass er an den Hass der Menschen gewöhnt war, den diese ihm entgegenbrachten, oder versuchen, sie davon abzubringen zu glauben, dass er sich für Nathan interessierte, doch er verspürte nicht den Wunsch, dies zu tun. Es war eine ungewohnte Erkenntnis, aber er wollte sich tatsächlich um den Jungen kümmern und die Menschen, oder zumindest diese Frau hier, wissen lassen, dass ihm sein Sohn nicht gleichgültig war. »Hör damit auf abzuschweifen, und erkläre mir, wie dein Plan aussieht.«

Und das Lächeln, das das Gesicht der Frau erfüllte, wurde überstrahlend.

»Lächeln wie eine wahnsinnige Frau wird mich nicht beschwichtigen.« Ärgerlicherweise machte das ihr Lächeln nur authentischer, es erreichte jetzt ihre braunen Augen.

Sie nahm wieder Platz. »Ihr beiden müsst einige Zeit gemeinsam verbringen, außerhalb des Klassenzimmers selbstverständlich. Er muss in dir mehr als nur seinen Lehrer sehen.« Sie tippte leicht mit einem Finger gegen ihre Lippen, während sie offensichtlich nachdachte.

Severus benutzte diese Zeit, um zu verstehen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Zeit mit Nathan außerhalb des Klassenzimmers verbringen? Das bedeutete, dass er handeln würde wie … ein Vater! Und die Realität des Momentes erdrückte ihn. _Ich bin Vater._

»Bücher!«, rief Granger aus und erschreckte ihn. »Er liebt Bücher und du hast eine unglaubliche Sammlung in deiner Wohnung.« Sie lächelte wieder.

»Das kann ich nicht tun«, hörte er sich selbst sagen.

Sie war ernüchtert. »Selbstverständlich kannst du«, versicherte sie ihm. »Alles, was du tun musst, ist, ihm zu erklären, dass du ein Buch hast, das du ihm geben willst, und er wird dir folgen wie eine Biene dem Honig.«

»Ich kann das einfach nicht«, versicherte er nochmals, stand auf und drehte sich von ihr ab, um das Verlangen nach Privatsphäre für seine Gedanken zu stillen. Severus konnte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken fühlen, doch Bilder des Versagens beherrschten seine Sinne. Er würde seinen Sohn enttäuschen, er wusste, dass es so sein würde. _Verdammt sei die Stunde, in der Potter auftauchte! _Alles war perfekt, bevor diese Landplage entschied, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Dämlicher Potter!

Nathan brauchte ihn nicht. Seinem Sohn war es gut gegangen, ohne dass er die Wahrheit kannte. Severus spielte die vorherige Nacht in Gedanken nochmals durch und erinnerte sich daran, wie hilflos sein Sohn gewesen war. Als er Nathan zu Bett getragen hatte, hatte Severus darüber nachgedacht, wie verletzbar der Junge in seinen Armen war. Als er geholfen hatte, ihn für das Bett vorzubereiten, hatte sich Severus nochmals vom Gewicht seines Jungen rückversichert, der an seiner Brust ruhte; die Art und Weise, wie Granger so liebevoll mit Nathan umging … Jetzt konnte er nur daran denken, wie zerbrechlich sein Sohn war … Die Gesichtsausdrücke ungeschützt, unverfälscht; Nathan hatte friedlich geschienen, als er schlief, so unschuldig …

Und nun würde Severus zweifellos das zerstören, was im Leben seines Sohnes an Gutem übrig war. Er konnte dies nicht tun, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es geschehen würde – er war kein Vater. Severus schloss bedauernd seine Augen. Er konnte nicht das wiederholen, was sein Vater mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Eine Hand landete auf seiner rechten Schulter, und Severus zuckte beinahe zurück. »Du wirst ein guter Vater sein, Severus. Du bist es bereits.« Ihre Stimme war eine Liebkosung, doch ihre Worte brachten keinen Trost. Severus konnte ihr nicht glauben. »Ich weiß, dass du es nicht glaubst, aber, um ein guter Elternteil zu sein – dabei geht es eigentlich um das Umsorgen und das Bemühen um das, was für dein Kind am besten ist, und das tust du bereits.« Die Hand hob sich nach einem beruhigenden Drücken seiner Schulter, nur, um sein Gesicht zu berühren und sein Haar hinter sein Ohr zu schieben; wirkungsvoll aufgeschreckt öffneten sich seine Augen wieder. »Du kannst dies tun, Severus. Ich vertraue dir«, fügte sie hinzu, und ihre Stimme, Hand und Worte streichelten seine Sinne, und dieses Mal waren sie alle wirkungsvoll.

Severus war von Hermione Granger ein weiteres Mal aus der Fassung gebracht worden. _Wie kann sie derartig an mich glauben?_ Und merkwürdigerweise fühlte es sich so an, als ob er ihr in dieser Hinsicht glauben sollte. Könnte er? Severus drehte seinen Kopf und sah, wie ihr Blick mit offenem Interesse auf ihn gerichtet war. Wer ist diese Frau? Er konnte sie nur anstarren.

Granger lächelte. »Komm, lass uns einige andere Möglichkeiten finden, wie du Nathan in eine Unterhaltung mit dir locken kannst«, sagte sie, zerrte an seinem Arm und winkte ihn an seinen Schreibtisch heran. »Er liebt Zaubertränke, aber das steht nicht zur Debatte, denn das ist alles, was ihr zusammen während des Unterrichts macht.«

Severus folgte ihr, als sie ihn zum Schreibtisch führte, und beobachtete sie, fasziniert von dem Vertrauen, das sie in Menschen hatte und wie mutig sie augenblicklich war. Möglicherweise waren diese Charaktereigenschaften, die ihn immer an Gryffindors als tollkühne Schwachköpfe hatten denken lassen, in der Tat etwas, was man an ihnen bewundern musste. Granger erzählte nach wie vor angeregt, als ob alle Probleme in ihrem Leben im Begriff waren, in der besten erdenklichen Weise gelöst zu werden, wenn die Wahrheit sich so darstellte, dass sie nur schlimmer wurden.

»… aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er könnte möglicherweise dafür interessiert werden, zu reden über—«

»Ich werde es versuchen«, ertappte er sich selbst dabei, wie er ihre weitläufige Erklärung über die Methoden, an Nathan heranzukommen, unterbrach. _Was, zur Hölle, tue ich da? Ich habe meinen Verstand verloren!_

Sie starrte ihn jetzt forschend an, und brachte ihn dazu, unter einem derartig prüfenden Blick noch mehr Unbehagen zu empfinden, bis sie schließlich nickte. »Das ist alles, was wir brauchen.«

Severus senkte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte und wollte das Schweigen, das dieser kurzen Aussage folgte – genau wie diese ganze Unterhaltung – endlich zu Ende bringen. _Verdammt!_ Er war verpflichtet; jetzt gab es kein Zurück.

»So ungern ich es möchte, ich muss zurück nach London«, beantwortete sie zum Glück seine stillen Gebete. »Ich werde mit dir in Verbindung bleiben – für Neuigkeiten oder irgendetwas«, setzte Granger hinzu.

Severus hörte, wie sie aufstand, um zu gehen, und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er schwieg, während er sie zur Tür seines Büros begleitete, vor der sie abwartete, dass er sie für sie öffnete, und er dem entsprach. Sie ging an ihm vorbei durch die Tür, als sie sich umdrehte, um ihn erneut anzusehen, mit einem beunruhigenden Leuchten in ihren großen braunen Augen. »Danke, Severus.« Und sie schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln, bevor sie ihren Weg den Korridor hinunter in Richtung der Eingangshalle fortsetzte.

Er begleitete ihren Weg, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Bis er bemerkt hatte, dass er dort nicht allein war, war es zu spät. Severus betrachtete die Slytherin, die ihn eigentümlich beobachtete. »Haben Sie irgendetwas verloren, Miss Yaxley?« Das Mädchen schüttelte als Antwort ihren Kopf und verschwand schnell. Severus knallte die Tür zu.

* * *

»Nathan!«, rief Andy, nachdem er ihn am Schlafsaalfenster stehen gesehen hatte.

»Hi, Andy«, antwortete Nathan nicht sonderlich enthusiastisch.

»Was ist dir widerfahren? Harry Potter hat dich gestern Abend gesucht, und dann kamst du zum Schlafen nicht zurück. Professor Lupin kam her, um uns zu erklären, dass du vom Unterricht heute Morgen entschuldigt wärst, aber er wollte nicht sagen, warum. Bist du in Schwierigkeiten?«

»Nein.« Nathan hatte seine Freunde völlig vergessen. Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass er letztendlich herausgefunden hatte, wer sein Vater war. Er würde nicht sagen, dass er Snapes Sohn war. »Ich …« _Denk dir etwas aus!_ »Ich war bei meiner Mutter«, würgte er heraus.

Andy betrachtete ihn immer noch und wartete auf den Rest seiner Erklärung. Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sagen, was auch immer ihm in den Sinn kommen würde, aber im gleichen Augenblick traf Kevin ein. »Nathan! Wo bist du gewesen?«

»Er war bei seiner Mutter«, kam Andy ihm beim Antworten zuvor.

»Deine Mutter? War das der Grund, warum Harry Potter gestern Abend nach dir suchte?«, vervollständigte Kevin seine neugierige Befragung.

»Ich war bei meiner Mutter. Sie … kam zu Besuch.« Nathan erkaufte sich mehr Zeit, um sich noch etwas einfallen zu lassen, das seine Abwesenheit erklärte.

»Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?«, fragte Andy besorgt.

Nathan dachte daran, als Entschuldigung zu verwenden, dass seine Mutter krank sei, als er sich jedoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit dieser Lüge durch den Kopf gehen ließ, hütete er sich davor. Sie würden sie am Wochenende ohnehin sehen. »Nicht wirklich«, antwortete er. »Meiner Mutter geht es gut, aber … sie wollte mich sehen.«

»Aber sie ist doch jedes Wochenende hier, oder nicht?«, kommentierte Kevin. »Können wir vom Unterricht entschuldigt werden, wenn unsere Eltern kommen, um uns zu besuchen?« Kevins Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von verwirrt zu nachdenklich. »Das würde nützlich sein …«

»Du weißt, wie Mütter sind.« Nathan zuckte die Achseln. »Jedenfalls, es wurde spät und ich habe in ihrer Wohnung übernachtet. Sie blieb heute den ganzen Morgen über hier, also bat sie Professor Lupin, mich vom Unterricht zu entschuldigen.« Jetzt hast du es. Es war zutreffend, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. _Ausgezeichnet!,_ beglückwünschte er sich selbst.

»Du Glücklicher!«, sagte Andy. »Vielleicht kann ich meine Eltern dazu überreden, mich an einem Montag Morgen zu besuchen. Es würde großartig sein, von Snapes Unterricht entschuldigt zu werden.«

Snape. Nathan wurde ernüchtert. »Können wir zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gehen? Ich hatte nicht viel zum Frühstück; ich bin hungrig«, sagte er, da er den Mann vergessen und mit seinem normalen Leben weiter machen wollte.

Es gab keinen Einwand gegen seinen Vorschlag, und sie unterhielten sich beim Hinuntergehen zur Großen Halle darüber, was er an diesem Morgen im Unterricht verpasst hatte. Wie erwartet, geschah auf ihrem Weg dorthin nichts Ungewöhnliches. _Selbstverständlich hat sich nichts am Schulleben verändert!,_ dachte Nathan, verärgert über sich selbst. Warum sollte sich irgendetwas im Schloss ändern, nur, weil Professor Snape sein Vater war? Es würde nichts ändern. Doch er konnte all jenen nicht ins Gesicht schauen, die ihnen auf den Korridoren begegneten. Nathan lief, den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet.

Erst als Nathan Andys Füße das betreten sah, von dem er wusste, dass es der Fußboden der Großen Halle war, wurde ihm ebenso bewusst, dass Professor Snape dort sein würde. Er folgte Andy oder Kevin nicht. Andere Schüler gingen an ihm vorbei, und erst nach einiger Zeit, nachdem er sich selbst überzeugt hatte, dass er ein feiges Baby war, schaute er auf. Seine Augen gingen geradewegs zu dem Platz zur Linken der Schulleiterin – dem _leeren_ Platz. Erleichtert schaute Nathan zum verbliebenen Lehrkörper, der der Schulleiterin beim Mittagessen Gesellschaft leistete, und entdeckte Professor Lupin, der ihn beobachtete. Das ließ ihn sich erneut unbehaglich fühlen.

»Warst du nicht hungrig?«, rief Kevin, und Nathan ging endlich zum Tisch und setzte sich zu ihm. Kevin starrte ihn an, genau wie Andy. Doch durch die Gespräche um sie herum abgelenkt, vergaßen sie Nathans seltsames Benehmen.

Nathan aß wenig. Er konnte noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit Professor Lupins Augen auf sich spüren. _Was will er?Mum muss ihm gesagt haben, dass er ein Auge auf mich haben soll_, dachte er, abermals verärgert mit Hermione. Er nahm nicht einen Bissen seines Nachtischs zu sich. Die anderen beendeten ihr Mittagessen, und sie waren bereit, in den Nachmittagsunterricht zu gehen, als Andy, der gegenüber von Nathan saß, grüßte: »Guten Tag, Professor Lupin.«

»Guten Tag, Andrew, Mädchen, Jungs«, kam die Erwiderung über Nathans Kopf hinweg. »Wie geht es Euch heute?«

Verschiedene Antworten folgten auf Professor Lupins Frage, aber Nathan blieb still.

»Was ist mit Ihnen, Nathan?«, hörte er dann. »Mögen Sie keinen Apfelkuchen?«

»Nicht wirklich, Sir. Da ist keine Schokolade drin.«

»Ich habe immer Schokolade in meinem Büro, wenn Sie welche brauchen«, sagte Professor Lupin, dessen Augen die reale Bedeutung dieses Angebotes übermittelten.

Nathan wollte Professor Lupins Angebot annehmen, wusste aber, dass dieser im Auftrag seiner Mutter handelte. Er verspürte die Notwendigkeit, ihm trotzdem zu danken, »Danke, Sir.«

Lupin nickte ernst und verließ die Große Halle durch ihre Flügeltüren. Nathan senkte seinen Blick auf die unberührte Torte. Er wollte Professor Lupin vertrauen, aber… Er hatte wirklich niemanden.

»Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, dass du früher Apfelkuchen gegessen hast. Das Problem ist nicht die Torte, oder?«, fragte Kevin ihn.

»Ich möchte die blöde Torte nicht essen! Kann ich nicht einen Keine-Torte-Tag haben?!«, fauchte Nathan – einmal mehr über seine Eltern verärgert – allerdings hatte er nur Kevin greifbar, an dem er seine Frustration auslassen konnte.

»Okay, okay!« Kevin zog sich von ihm zurück. »Iß die Torte nicht.«

Nathan nahm eine Gabel und erstach die Ärger hervorrufende Torte. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das Erschrecken seiner Freunde; er brauchte einfach nur Zeit für sich selbst.

Nachdem Nathan die Große Halle verlassen hatte, drehte sich Josephina zu Andy herum und fragte: »Was hat er bloß?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Jose. Er benimmt sich so, seit er zurückkam – nachdem er einige Zeit mit seiner Mutter verbracht hat«, antwortete Andy.

»Möglicherweise sollten wir ihm nachgehen …«, schlug sie vor.

»Viel Glück!«, sagte Kevin.

Jose schaute zu Kevin, als ob sie eine Gegenbeschuldigung erheben wollte. »War das der Grund, warum Harry Potter gestern hier war?«, fragte sie dann. »Er ist Nathans Patenonkel, oder?«

»Kann sein«, antwortete Kevin, seine Brauen runzelnd. »Ich glaube, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, aber er erzählt es uns nicht.«

»Denkst du, dass es mit Malfoy zu tun hat? Harry Potter sprach gestern mit ihm darüber, erinnerst du dich?«, suggerierte Andy.

»Ja, da du könntest Recht haben, aber, warum würde er uns das dann nicht sagen?«, widersprach Kevin.

Andy zuckte die Schultern. Jose schwieg für eine Weile, drehte sich aber alsbald herum, um sich über etwas anderes mit den anderen Mädchen zu unterhalten. Kevin hatte keine Erklärung dafür, wurde allerdings durch eine Diskussion über die neuesten Profi-Quidditch-Resultate aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.

Nathan ging zur Bibliothek. Es war ruhig, nur einige ältere Schüler waren dort, die meisten davon Ravenclaws. Er wählte einen abgelegenen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke und setzte sich, seinen Kopf in seine Hände gelehnt, die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt. _So können sie mir nicht kommen!_ Nathan schalt sich selbst heftig aus. Wie wollte er wieder zu einem normalen Leben zurückfinden, wenn er seine Eltern nicht ignorieren konnte? Und Professor Snape war nicht einmal da! Nathan gab dem Tisch frustriert einen Klaps, womit er neugierige Blicke von den anderen in der Bibliothek auf sich zog. Er blickte sie finster an, seufzte jedoch dann. _Verdammt!_

Es war schwieriger als Nathan erwartet hatte, doch er würde erfolgreich sein. Er brauchte sie nicht, und er würde sein Leben sehr gut ohne sie leben. Er musste es nur härter versuchen. Nathan hatte einen ganzen Nachmittag dafür, seine Eltern zu ignorieren und nur er selbst zu sein, mit seinem Unterricht und seinen Freunden. Er stand auf und ging entschlossen aus der Bibliothek, bereit, sich einem Troll entgegenzustellen, so dachte er zumindest.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht verlief für ihn ereignislos. Seine Probleme kamen wieder zum Vorschein, als er zum Abendessen die Große Halle erreichte. Er war dort – sein Vater. Nathan konnte nicht hineingehen. Er schaute nicht hin, doch er wusste, dass Professor Snape ihn anstarrte. Er hatte zu gehen.

»Ich … habe etwas im Klassenzimmer vergessen. Danach werde ich in die Bibliothek gehen, ich werde später mit euch reden«, erklärte Nathan hastig seinen Freunden, und, ohne Raum für Fragen zu lassen, ging er auf dem Weg, den er gekommen war, hinaus.

Zwei Treppenfluchten später blieb er schwer atmend stehen. »Was stimmt nicht mit mir?«, murmelte er. So sehr, wie er sich selbst auch dafür tadelte, Nathan ging diesen Abend nicht zurück in die Große Halle.

Am Morgen danach wachte er mit einem neuen Entschluss auf. Er würde zum Frühstück gehen, egal, wer in der Großen Halle war. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, er war hungrig und er wollte nicht zulassen, dass eine starrende Fledermaus seinen Tag noch weiter verschlimmerte!

Nathan lächelte, als er keinerlei Fledermäuse in der Halle fand. _Super! Besser noch!_ Er war mitten bei seinem Frühstück, als die übergroße Fledermaus durch eine Seitentür kam. Sie starrten einander in die Augen, als Snape auf seinem Weg zu seinem Platz stehenblieb. Nathan schluckte seinen Saft mit Mühe herunter. Der Moment ging in Sekunden vorbei, doch für Nathan schien er Stunden gedauert zu haben. Mit dem Gefühl einer erdrückenden Last auf seinem Brustkorb stand Nathan auf. Snape wandte seine Augen nicht von ihm ab. Der Druck verstärkte sich und Nathan musste die Große Halle verlassen, um Luft zu bekommen.

Severus beobachtete Nathans Abgang, seufzte und gelangte schließlich an seinen Platz. Der Junge lief immer noch vor ihm weg, und bewies damit, dass er genauso unberechenbar war, wie Severus geglaubt hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Gryffindor, einer der wenigen in seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer, die ihn niemals zu fürchten hatten, aus der Großen Halle fliehen würde, sobald er ihn gesehen hatte? Sein Sohn, ein Feigling? Er wusste, dass Nathan kein Feigling war, aber …

Severus' Gedankengang wurde von der Eulenpost unterbrochen. Um genauer zu sein, durch den Brief, den eine der Eulen in seine Rühreier fallen ließ. Severus verdrehte seine Augen, als er den Absender bemerkte.

**_Lieber Severus,_**

**_Wie laufen die Dinge in Hogwarts? Ich hoffe, dass du mit Nathan gesprochen hast und dass er sich besser fühlt. Bitte schicke mir ein paar Neuigkeiten._**

**_Herzlichst, _**

**_Hermione Granger_**

_Wie kann ich mit dem Jungen sprechen, wenn er vor mir davonläuft? _Und – sie würde an diesem Nachmittag in Hogwarts sein; sie konnte die Situation dann selbst beurteilen! Severus zerknüllte den Brief ohne einen zweiten Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er seinen Verstand verloren hatte, als er zugesagt hatte, ihren verrückten Plan zu unterstützen. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass Severus mit Nathan sprechen wollte, er wusste nur einfach nicht, wie.

Severus verscheuchte die Eule, die sicher gewartet hatte, um eine Antwort mitzunehmen, die er nicht zu schreiben gedachte. Er schaute zurück auf seinen Teller, um seine Mahlzeit überall verspritzt und ruiniert vorzufinden. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, verließ er die Große Halle für einen weiteren Morgen voll Unterricht. Zumindest würde er am Nachmittag keine Schwachköpfe erdulden müssen.

Während des Unterrichts hatte Severus entschieden, dass er nicht zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle auftauchen würde. Er hatte sich selbst eingeredet, es wäre, weil er nach dem Unterricht, den er abgehalten hatte, keine Menschen sehen wollte, doch, wenn er ehrlich sein würde, wusste er, dass der Grund ein anderer war: Severus wollte seinen Sohn nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit stören.

Entschlossen, den Nachmittag in seinem Labor zu verbringen, rief er einen Hauselfen zu sich und bestellte ein Sandwich und Tee. Severus ging gerade einige Notizen seiner Forschungen durch, als später am Tage Granger ankam.

»Warum hast du meinen Brief nicht beantwortet?«, fragte sie und übersprang ihr herkömmliches höfliches _guten Tag_.

»Warum einen Brief beantworten, wenn du hier sein würdest, um mich persönlich zu fragen?«, antwortete Severus.

Sie atmete tief durch. »Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?«

Er betrachtete sie und erwog seine Möglichkeiten, senkte dann seinen Kopf, um mit seinen Berichten fortzufahren. »Nein.«

Das Licht wurde durch ihren Körper abgeblockt, der sich jetzt genau vor seinem Schreibtisch befand. Er schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit, doch es wurde unmöglich, sie zu übersehen, als sie sich herunterbeugte und ihr Gesicht auf gleiche Höhe mit ihm kam, während sie sich an den Ecken des Schreibtisches festhielt.

»Warte nicht zu lange, Severus. Er wird nicht zu dir kommen. Ich habe dir erklärt, dass er es uns nicht leicht machen würde.« Ihre Stimme war sanft, unterlegt mit Traurigkeit.

Severus unterbrach seine vernichtende Bewertung auf seinem Schreibtisch und sah Granger an. »Ich tue dies bereits gegen meinen Willen. Dränge mich nicht.«

»Ich wollte nicht, dass sich die Dinge derartig zuspitzen. Ich dränge nicht—« Er verengte seine Augen und schnitt ihr damit das Wort ab. »Okay, ja, ich dränge, aber wir haben keine Zeit, Severus.« In seinen Augen verstärkte sich der Ausdruck von Tadel über ihre Worte. »Sieh mich nicht so an! Diesmal hast du es verpfuschst, und du bringst es auch wieder in Ordnung! Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, was du willst, verstehst du das nicht? Du hast gesagt, dass du sein Vater wärst – jetzt bist du es.«

»Sag' mir nicht, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen hab', Frau!«, fauchte er zurück.

Sie stand direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch. »Dann sag' _du_ mir, was du tun oder nicht tun kannst, Severus.«

»Ich kann nicht mit jemandem Kontakt aufnehmen, der nicht bereit ist, mir gegenüberzutreten, ohne deinen _perfekten_ Plan platzen zu lassen! Ich kann nicht über Nacht zu jemandem werden, der ich nicht bin, nur, weil du dich getäuscht hast! Ich kann nicht _deine_ Fehler ausbügeln!«

»Und was _kannst_ du tun, Severus?« Ihre Stimme war ernst, aber nicht scharf.

Schweigen folgte dieser Frage, doch ihre Augen sprachen weiter, zwingend, durchdringend, sich in die seinigen bohrend. Er könnte sie in die nächste Woche hexen. Er könnte sie aus seinem Labor hinauswerfen. Er könnte ignorieren, dass sie jemals in sein Leben kam. Er könnte, doch er würde nicht. Und er musste dies auch nicht, weil sie von sich aus beschloss zu gehen. _Perfekt!,_ dachte er sarkastisch.

* * *

Nathan verbrachte das ganze Wochenende in seinem Schlafsaal. Er wollte nicht versehentlich in den Korridoren oder in der Bibliothek seiner Mutter begegnen. Er wollte ebenfalls nicht gelegentlich im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden werden, falls einer von ihnen sich getraute zu kommen, um ihn dort zu suchen. Ja, ihnen, weil die Professoren Lupin und Snape ebenso auf seiner Liste der zu Vermeidenden standen. Wenn er zu sich selbst ehrlich sein würde, würde er anerkennen müssen, dass ihn in diesen Tagen sogar seine Freunde verunsicherten. Es war, als ob ihn jedermann anschaute und jeder sah, dass 'Snape' auf seiner Stirn geschrieben stand. Nathan wusste, dass dies nicht zutraf, aber … Er selbst konnte es jedes Mal sehen, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute oder in ein Fenster, in dem er sich spiegelte, so wie jetzt.

Er drehte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Bücher hielten ihn dieses Wochenende beschäftigt. Es war beinahe vorüber; fast Zeit zum Mittagessen an diesem langweiligen Sonntag. Er besuchte die Große Halle für die Mahlzeiten, aber er ging nur hinein, wenn er sich sicher war, dass keiner von _ihnen_ dort war. Er hatte während des Abendessens gestern warten müssen, bis seine Mutter ging, doch die anderen Mahlzeiten waren ereignislos.

Er hörte Lachen. Die anderen Jungen kamen zum Schlafsaal.

»… und tat nichts! Stellt Euch vor, Professor Flitwick rannte mit diesen seinen winzigen Beinen und rief: »Fasst das pelzige Ding nicht an! Fasst das pelzige Ding nicht an!««, quietschte Malcolm Lesner in einer Nachahmung von Professor Flitwick. Alle Jungen lachten. »Es war einfach zu lustig!«, fügte Malcolm hinzu.

»Layla hatte Glück«, kommentierte Kevin. »Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, was Snape machen würde, wenn sie einen Fehler wie diesen in Zaubertränke machen würde?«

Verschiedene kümmerliche Demonstrationen folgten dieser Aussage, die jedoch gleichzeitig ernst gemeint waren. Nathan beobachtete die Jungen aus dem Augenwinkel, während er vortäuschte, sein Buch zu lesen.

Andy entschied, ein bisschen lockerer zu werden. »Sie zerstören meinen Klassenraum, Sie dummes Mädchen! Hundert Punkte von Gryffindor!«, sagte er und versuchte, den Meister der Zaubertränke nachzuahmen, scheiterte jedoch. Die Jungen glucksten darüber.

»Du hast die Augenbraue vergessen«, sagte Kevin und wiederholte Andys Imitation komplett mit einer Übertreibung der Augenbrauenbewegungen. Jeder lachte darüber.

Nun, nicht jeder. Nathan lachte nicht. Tatsächlich war er sehr ernst und darauf konzentriert, keinesfalls ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Und versagte.

»Nathan kann das viel besser!« betonte Kevin. »Zeig es ihnen, Nathan.«

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu Nathan herum und warteten. Nathan starrte auf sein Buch und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Nun, was er wusste, war, dass er definitiv nicht seinen Vater nachahmen würde. Ausgeschlossen!

»Nicht jetzt, Kevin. Ich versuche, hier zu lernen«, sagte er und gab vor, auf seine Lektüre konzentriert zu sein.

Nathan konnte aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sehen, dass sie einander ansahen. Er konnte sogar einige von ihnen hören, wie sie irgendetwas äußerten, doch er wandte seine Augen nicht vom Buch ab.

Die Bewegung im Raum ließ bald nach, als die meisten Jungen die Treppe hinunter gingen. Im Schlafsaal mit Nathan verblieben nur Andy und Kevin.

»Was ist los mit dir?«, fragte Kevin in einem anklagenden Ton. »Kannst du keinen Spaß mehr mitmachen? Wo ist Nathan, und was hast du mit ihm gemacht?«

Nathan seufzte, sein Blick schweifte schließlich vom Buch ab. »Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Späße, in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid, wenn Menschen, die versuchen, in einer Schule zu lernen, Euch stören«, sagte er schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Nathan konnte sich danach nicht überwinden, seine Freunde anzusehen.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier erwünscht sind, Andy. Lass uns das Genie nicht stören«, sagte Kevin, zerrte an Andys Roben und zog ihn zur Tür. Andy leistete kurz Widerstand, gab jedoch schließlich nach.

Sobald er wieder allein war, schloss Nathan das Buch und warf es an das Fußende des Bettes. Er wollte vorgeben, dass nichts sich geändert hätte. Er wollte, konnte allerdings nicht. Was würde geschehen, wenn seine Freunde es herausfanden? Und er musste weiterhin zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht gehen … Morgen war sein erster Unterricht, nach dem, was er in Snapes Büro gehört hatte, und er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er entschied, im Augenblick nicht daran zu denken, und bereitete sich darauf vor, zum Mittagessen nach unten in die Große Halle zu gehen. Es war noch mitten in der Mittagessenzeit, als er den oberen letzten Absatz der Marmortreppe erreichte, die in die Eingangshalle führte. Und er blieb stehen. An den Flügeltüren der Großen Halle stand seine Mutter, und sie hatte ihn gesehen.

Nathan erwog, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, als sie jedoch nicht geradeswegs in seine Richtung kam, wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun oder was er denken sollte. Er entschied dann, dass, wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprach, er auch nicht mit ihr zu sprechen brauchte. Als ob Hermione nicht hier wäre, machte Nathan sich wieder auf seinen Weg zur Großen Halle.

Als er die Ebene der Eingangshalle erreichte, hörte er: »Nathan.« Er ignorierte es und ging weiter, er ignorierte seine Mutter. Nathan verlor niemals sein Ziel, den Gryffindor-Tisch, aus den Augen und wusste nur, dass Hermione ihm nicht gefolgt war, als er sich setzte. Er entspannte seine Schultern und seufzte. Hühnchenpastete war das Einzige, über das er im Augenblick nachdenken wollte.

* * *

Der Montag Morgen kam und Nathan konnte die ersten Lichtstrahlen in den Raum eindringen sehen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Nicht einmal der schöne Nachmittag, den er am Tag zuvor verbracht hatte, hatte den Unterricht aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen können, den er heute Morgen hatte. Ja, nach dem, was er eine erfolgreiche Begegnung mit seiner Mutter in der Eingangshalle genannt hatte, hatte Nathan etwas von seiner Freiheit wiedergewonnen und sich am Nachmittag zuvor den anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum angeschlossen. Er dachte nicht, dass Professor Snape zu ihm in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde, obgleich er das in der Vergangenheit getan hatte.

Aber nichts von dem, was den Tag zuvor passiert war, war jetzt von Bedeutung. Nicht, wenn er derjenige sein würde, der jetzt zum Treffen mit Professor Snape gehen würde, und nicht andersherum. Was würde Snape tun? Was würde Snape sagen? Wie konnte er dem Mann gegenübertreten? Nathan wusste es nicht und war nicht besonders daran interessiert, es herauszufinden.

Der Raum war jetzt heller. Je mehr Zeit verging, um so weniger wusste Nathan, was zu tun war. Der erste seiner Zimmergenossen rührte sich im Schlummer und erwachte für den Tag, der begonnen hatte. Mehr Bewegung. Stimmen. Nathan bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Er konnte durch die Lücke in seinem Vorhang sehen, dass einige seiner Zimmergenossen schon auf und dabei waren, sich für den Tag anzukleiden. _Ich kann das tun._ Er stieg aus dem Bett und begann, sich in seine Uniform zu kleiden, wie er es jeden Wochentag machte. _Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Ich kann das tun._

Er betrat das Badezimmer. Alles, was von seinen Morgenritualen noch ausstand, war, sein Haar zu bürsten und die Zähne zu putzen, und er würde sonst nichts zu tun haben, um das Frühstück und den Unterricht bei seinem Vater hinauszuschieben. Er spürte ein Flattern in seinem Magen, als er die Zahnpasta schmeckte. Er wandte mehr Zeit als üblich für die Reinigung seines Mundes und des Gesichts auf, und als Nathan sich schließlich im Spiegel betrachtete, konnte er sein Abendessen nicht mehr in seinem Magen behalten. Er rannte zu einer Toilette.

Nathan hörte Andy nicht hereinkommen. Er konzentrierte sich noch immer auf das Atmen und wünschte, die Übelkeit würde vergehen.

»Nathan?«, rief Andy. »Bist du krank?«

Nathan war im Begriff zu antworten, als ihn eine weitere Welle von Übelkeit überkam.

»Ich rufe Cornwell«, sagte Andy, und er kehrte nach Minuten mit dem Vertrauensschüler zurück.

»Was fühlen Sie, Mister Granger?«, fragte der ältere Junge.

»Übelkeit«, brachte Nathan zwischen schnellen Atemzügen zustande.

»Welchen Unterricht haben Sie heute morgen?«, hörte Nathan den Jungen fragen.

»Zaubertränke«, antwortete Andy.

»Professor Snape wird nicht glauben, dass Sie krank sind«, erklärte der Vertrauensschüler ihm, und Nathan verlor wiederum die Kontrolle über seinen Magen. »Holen Sie Professor Lupin!« Es war ein Befehl an Andy, der sofort losging.

Nathan saß, die Augen geschlossen, an die Wand nahe der Toilette gelehnt, als sein Hauslehrer eintraf.

»Er ist wirklich krank, Sir«, informierte Cornwell den Professor.

»Danke, Michael«, entließ Professor Lupin den Vertrauensschüler.

Nathan öffnete seine Augen nicht; das Flattern in seinem Magen war nach wie vor da. Er spürte, wie eine kühle Hand seine Stirn berührte.

»Wissen Sie, was Sie krank gemacht hat?«, fragte Lupin.

Nathan schüttelte langsam verneinend seinen Kopf. Binnen kurzem fühlte er das Prickeln von Magie seinen Körper treffen; Professor Lupin warf irgendeinen Zauberspruch über ihn. Nathan seufzte, als sein Magen sich beruhigte und fühlte sich gelassener, als er es lange Zeit gewesen war. Er genoss das Gefühl für eine Weile und öffnete dann seine Augen, um Professor Lupin vorzufinden, der ihn studierte, als ob er erwägen würde, was mit ihm zu tun sei.

»Besser?«, fragte Lupin.

»Ja, danke.«

Professor Lupin bot seine Hand an, und Nathan nahm sie. Sein Hauslehrer half ihm aufzustehen, wartete, während er seinen Mund wusch und folgte ihm aus dem Badezimmer hinaus. »Denken Sie, Sie können zu Zaubertränke gehen?«

Nathan blieb stehen, drehte sich um und war innerhalb eines Augenblickes zurück im Badezimmer. Sein Körper ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es nichts weiter in seinem Magen gab. Professor Lupin rief mit Hilfe eines Heraufbeschwörungzaubers ein Handtuch herauf und bot es ihm an, und Nathan nahm es wortlos. Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sprach Professor Lupin wieder: »Ich weiß, dass es für Sie schwierig sein muss, Nathan, aber Sie können Ihrem Vater nicht viel länger ausweichen.«

Nathan konzentrierte sich auf die Wand gegenüber von ihm. Warum geschah das ihm? Warum musste es so schwer sein?

»Selbst wenn Sie ihn meiden könnten, er ist hier Professor«, setzte Professor Lupin hinzu. »Was würden Sie tun? Würden Sie Zaubertränke abwählen?«

Nathan schaute seinen Hauslehrer mit hoffnungsvollen, flehenden Augen an.

»Nein, Sie können Zaubertränke nicht abwählen«, sagte Lupin stirnrunzelnd zu Nathan. »Warum gehen Sie ihm eigentlich aus dem Weg, das ist das, was ich fragen möchte. Ich dachte, dass Sie wissen wollten, wer Ihr Vater war, um ihn zu treffen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Liege ich falsch?«

»Nein, liegen Sie nicht«, antwortete Nathan mit einem Murmeln.

»Worauf warten Sie dann noch?«, bohrte der Professor.

»Ich will nichts mehr davon«, antwortete er und atmete tief ein.

»Fühlen Sie sich besser?«, fragte Professor Lupin. »Glauben Sie, es ist ungefährlich, das Badezimmer zu verlassen? Es ist nicht mein Lieblingsplatz zum Plaudern …«, neckte Lupin.

Nathan nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, bevor er nickte, dass er sich besser fühle. Sie verließen das Badezimmer und gingen in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich auf Nathans Bett setzten. Professor Lupin starrte ihn abermals in der beunruhigendsten Art und Weise an. Nathan schob sich auf sein Bett.

»Warum meiden Sie Ihren Vater, Nathan?«, fragte sein Lehrer noch einmal.

Die braunen Augen waren unnachgiebig auf ihn gerichtet, und Nathan fühlte sich genötigt zu antworten. »Ich meide ihn nicht wirklich«, sagte er und wusste in dem Moment, als die Antwort seinen Mund verlassen hatte, dass er sich lächerlich gemacht hatte. Er schwieg dann, weil er die Dinge nicht noch schlimmer machen wollte.

»Was ist, wenn Severus hierher kommen würde, um Sie aufzusuchen? Was würden Sie dann tun?«, fragte Lupin.

Nathan schaute schließlich in das Gesicht seines Lehrers. »Er wird nicht kommen.« Es war ein Wunsch, von dem er sich erhoffte, dass er zutreffend bleiben möge.

»Warum denken Sie, dass er nicht kommen wird?«

Und Nathan wurde nochmals mit den _Wahrheiten_ konfrontiert, die er sich seit dem Tag zusammengebastelt hatte, als er herausfand, dass Professor Snape sein Vater war. Er würde ihn nicht aufsuchen, weil er sich überhaupt nicht für ihn interessierte. »Professor Snape wird nicht zu mir kommen, weil …« Es schmerzte, erneut daran zu denken, und es würde sogar noch mehr verletzen, es laut einzugestehen. »Er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben, Sir.« Das Messer, das in seine Brust hineingejagt worden war, seit er dies herausgefunden hatte, wurde umgedreht.

»Wie können Sie das wissen?«, bestand Lupin auf einer Erklärung.

»Ich habe einen Monat mit Nachsitzen bei ihm verbracht, Sir. Ich weiß es.« Nathan wollte nicht darüber diskutieren. Er wollte nicht, dass Professor Lupin mit irgendeiner Entschuldigung von der Sorte käme, von der er wusste, dass seine Mutter damit kommen würde.

»Ich kenne Severus, seit wir in Ihrem Alter waren«, begann Professor Lupin. »Er sorgt sich um Sie – so sehr, wie ich zu behaupten wage, wie er sich niemals zuvor um irgendjemanden gesorgt hat. Es mag nicht offensichtlich sein. Wie ich Ihnen erklärt habe, ist er kein einfacher zu behandelnder Mann, und er ist viel zu kompliziert, um ihn leicht zu verstehen. Was auch immer während dieses Monats an Nachsitzen vorgefallen ist, möglicherweise es ist nicht, was es zu sein scheint.«

Nathan hörte skeptisch der Meinung seines Professors zu. Niemand wusste, was während jener Strafarbeiten mit seinem Vater vorgefallen war.

»Würde es nicht besser sein, ihn tatsächlich zu fragen, von ihm wirklich zu hören, was er über Sie denkt? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie davor Angst haben, genau dies zu tun, weil Sie ein verantwortungsbewusster Gryffindor sind«, erklärte ihm sein Hauslehrer und neigte seinen Kopf, um seine blanke Ungläubigkeit deutlich werden zu lassen, dass Nathan nicht mutig genug wäre, dies zu tun. »Möglicherweise sollten Sie es versuchen. Möglicherweise überrascht Severus Sie; er hat dies bereits zuvor getan.« Lupin lächelte ihn an.

»Ich werde Sie nicht zwingen, heute in Zaubertränke zu gehen, aber erwarten Sie nicht, nächste Woche entschuldigt zu werden«, fügte der Lehrer ernster hinzu. »Grübeln Sie nicht darüber nach, was schief laufen könnte, wenn es hier so viel gibt, das gut gehen kann.« Lupin stand auf. »Ich sehe Sie im Unterricht.« Und damit verließ er Nathan mit einer Menge, über das er nachzudenken hatte.

* * *

Ungeachtet Remus' Worten ging Nathan weiterhin Severus die ganze Woche aus dem Weg. Er schaute niemals in seine Richtung, mied prinzipiell die Kerker, immer bemüht, nicht mit ihm in den Korridoren zusammenzutreffen, obgleich er jene kalten Augen auf sich spüren konnte, wann immer sie sich im gleichen Raum befanden. Zuletzt hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass er zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht gehen würde, komme, was da wolle. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er irgendeine andere Wahl hatte, doch er würde dies durch Snape nicht in einen Alptraum verwandeln lassen.

Dasselbe galt für seine Mutter, besonders nach dem Brief, den er von seinem Paten erhalten hatte. Die Bibliothek war ein Platz, wo er sich gern aufhielt, und er würde es ihretwegen nicht unterlassen, an den Wochenenden dorthin zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn dort am Samstag Morgen abgefangen; es war unangenehm gewesen, aber Nathan hatte es bewerkstelligt, ihre Versuche, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, abzulehnen.

Mit wiedererstarktem Vertrauen in seine Kraft verließ Nathan die Große Halle zu seinem allerersten Zusammentreffen mit seinem ihm jetzt bekannten Vater. Er betrat das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, als sei alles in Ordnung, und nahm seinen üblichen Platz in der vordersten Reihe ein. Nathan war sehr zuversichtlich, bis der Zaubertränkemeister den Raum durch die Tür betrat. Nathan schaute nicht in seine Richtung. Er hielt seinen Atem an und starrte auf den befleckten Arbeitstisch.

»Öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite zweihundertzehn«, sagte Professor Snape und begann seine Vorlesung, wie er es normalerweise tat.

Nathan konnte das leere Gefühl nicht einordnen, das dieses normale Verhalten in ihm auslöste. Er hatte so viel Erwartung in dieses Treffen gesetzt, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht über die Fähigkeit des Mannes war zu handeln, als ob sich nichts verändert hatte. Während der Unterricht weiterging, verwandelte sich Nathans verwirrte Frustration in Verdruss und Hass auf die scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit seines Vaters.

Nathans Zorn auf den Mann wuchs nur noch, als sie angewiesen wurden, den Zaubertrank des Tages zu brauen. Da gab es keine Anmut in Nathans Bewegungen, während er hackte und schnitt und zermahlte. Er folgte mechanisch dem Rezept, nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenkend, warum er gerade all jene Wurzeln und tierischen Teile gemeinsam in einen Kessel warf.

Severus ging zwischen den Sitzreihen entlang und machte Anmerkungen zu den Vorgehensweisen jedes einzelnen Schülers, wie er es in jedem Unterricht tat. Er zog auch Punkte ab, wenn notwendig. Er wollte nicht, dass Nathan glaubte, dass die Dinge andersgeartet sein würden, nun da er wusste, dass Severus sein Vater war. Er war der gleiche Professor, den er an seinem ersten Unterrichtstag getroffen hatte, den seine Mutter an ihrem ersten Unterrichtstag getroffen hatte. Das würde sich nicht verändern.

Nichts war bis jetzt schief gegangen. Severus hatte ihm keinerlei direkte Fragen gestellt, und Nathan hatte sich auch nicht freiwillig erboten, irgendwelche davon irgendwie zu beantworten, was, wie Severus dachte, im Einklang stand mit dem Ignorier-Spiel, das der Junge seit jenem Abend gespielt hatte. Er hatte jetzt beinahe Nathans Kessel erreicht. »Der Trank rührt sich nicht allein, Miss Parks«, merkte er kritisch gegenüber dem Mädchen an, das den Inhalt ihres Kessels jetzt hektisch umrührte, und fuhr mit der vordersten Reihe der Schüler fort, um hinter seinem Sohn stehenzubleiben.

Severus bemerkte augenblicklich den Mangel an Sorgfalt, den Nathan bei der Vorbereitung der Zutaten aufgewandt hatte, die alle durcheinander in einer Ecke des Arbeitstisches lagen. Der Junge zerschnitt die Wurzel mit einem unnötigen Kraftaufwand, erhielt dadurch ungleichmäßige Brocken aus ihr und störte sich nicht daran. Severus blickte in den Kessel – immer noch schweigend. Dessen Inhalt hatte eine scheußlich bräunliche Farbe, wie er vermutet hatte.

»Welche Farbe sollte der Zaubertrank zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Brauens annehmen, Mister Granger?«

»Hellgelb, _Sir_.«

Selbstverständlich wusste sein Sohn das, und die korrekte Antwort überraschte ihn nicht, obgleich der Tonfall in seiner Anrede seine Aufmerksamkeit hervorgerufen hatte.

»Und welche Farbe hat Ihrer?«, fragte Severus dann.

»Das können Sie selbst sehen, _Sir_«, antwortete Nathan, ohne seine Augen von den Wurzeln abzuwenden, die er in Stücke zerfetzte.

Severus ging um den Arbeitstisch herum, um direkt vor ihm zu stehen. »Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Welche Farbe hat Ihr Zaubertrank, Mister Granger?«, fragte er erneut.

Nathan schaute in das Innere des Kessels. »Bräunlich, denke ich, aber das wussten Sie bereits, Sir«, sagte der Junge, und als ob nichts geschehen wäre, nahm er eine Handvoll der zerfetzten Wurzeln, warf sie in seinen Kessel und ließ damit die Mischung aufzischen. Als er im Begriff war, einen kompletten Salamanderschwanz hineinzuwerfen, hielt Severus seine Hand fest. Nathan schaute ihn schlussendlich an, und purer Zorn glühte aus diesen tiefschwarzen Augen.

Die gesamte Klasse gab vor zu arbeiten, während sie den Austausch beobachtete.

»Was wird geschehen, wenn ich Sie dies hier zu dieser _Suppe_ hinzufügen lasse, die Sie fabriziert haben?«, erkundigte sich Severus, während er die Hand seines Sohns weiterhin festhielt und ihm fest in die Augen sah.

»Lassen Sie es uns herausfinden«, sagte Nathan und versuchte, mit Gewalt seine Hand in Richtung des Kessels zu drücken.

Severus hielt ihn nachdrücklich fest. »Ich werde Sie nicht mein Klassenzimmer in die Luft sprengen lassen, nur weil Ihnen danach zumute ist.« Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Roben und ließ mit einem _Evanesco_ den Inhalt des Kessels verschwinden. »Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Mister Granger, und Sie haben bei dieser Aufgabe versagt«, fügte er mit einem Zischen hinzu und gab schließlich das Handgelenk seines Sohnes frei. »Ich will einen Aufsatz zu den möglichen Reaktionen, die diese Zutaten hervorrufen können, wenn sie unsachgemäß vermischt werden – auf meinen Schreibtisch, am Ende dieses Unterrichts.«

Severus tadelte die anderen Schüler, die mehr als zügig an ihre Arbeit zurückgingen. _Was treibt er da eigentlich für ein Spiel?,_ dachte er, als er sich wieder an seinem Schreibtisch setzte. _Er wollte den Kessel wirklich explodieren lassen._ Das war ein beunruhigender Gedanke, insbesondere deshalb, weil Severus wusste, dass sein Sohn sich dessen vollumfänglich bewusst war. _Rache?_ Das war eine Möglichkeit. Severus beobachtete Nathan, der mit einem Vertieftsein schrieb, das sich nicht in seinem Gesicht zeigte.

Eher, als Severus erwartet hatte, stand Nathan vor seinem Schreibtisch, reichte ihm ein Stück Pergament herüber und kehrte zurück, um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und zu gehen.

»Sie sind bis jetzt nicht von diesem Unterricht entbunden, Mister Granger«, erklärte er ihm. »Hinsetzen.«

Nathan schaute aufgebracht aus, doch er brauchte nicht zweimal aufgefordert zu werden. Severus betrachtete das Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es war weit davon entfernt, ein angemessener Aufsatz zu sein. Alles, was es enthielt, waren Zeilen wie Zutat x plus Zutat y ergibt das und das. Sie waren alle korrekt, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Dies war ein weiterer Affront gegen Severus' Anweisung.

Die Unterrichtsstunde war vorbei, und Severus hatte sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen. »Sie sind entlassen«, sagte er, fügte allerdings hinzu: »Sie nicht, Mister Granger.«

Binnen kurzem waren sie die Einzigen im Klassenzimmer. Severus näherte sich seinem Sohn, der ihn bewusst nicht anschaute. »Ich weiß nicht, was Sie erwartet haben, mit einem solchen Verhalten zu erreichen, aber seien Sie versichert, dass es nicht toleriert wird.«

Nathan reagierte nicht. Severus legte seine Hände auf den Arbeitstisch. »Wenn ich Sie diesen Salamanderschwanz hätte in den Kessel werfen lassen, würden Sie, ich und mehrere Ihrer kleinen Freunde jetzt im Krankenflügel sein, aber ich glaube, dass Sie nicht daran gedacht haben.« Er legte eine Pause ein, damit dies in Nathans Verstand einsinken konnte. »Selbstverständlich haben Sie das nicht, jedermanns Sicherheit ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit, sondern meine.«

Nathan weigerte sich weiterhin, ihn anzusehen. Es war zermürbend. »Sehen Sie mich an«, befahl Severus. Nathan bewegte seinen Kopf nicht, doch seine Augen hoben sich, um Severus' Augen zu begegnen. »Ignorieren Sie mich, so sehr Sie dies wünschen, seien Sie so wütend, wie Sie wollen, aber versuchen Sie nicht, in meinem Unterricht einen Kessel zur Explosion zu bringen.« Severus' Stimme war gefährlich leise. Nathans Mund bildete eine dünne Linie. »Jetzt gehen Sie. Sie sind bereits zu spät.«

Nathan nahm seine Sachen, stand auf und bevor er sich umwandte um zu gehen, sagte er: »Was kümmert es Sie?«

Severus beobachtete den Jungen wachsam, der hastig verschwand. _Anscheinend mehr, als es mich sollte_, antwortete Severus sich selbst.

* * *

An jedem Tag, der verging, nahmen die Spannungen zwischen Vater und Sohn zu. Severus war nicht nur durch Nathans abweisendes Verhalten belastet, sondern wurde auch von Granger mit täglichen Briefen überhäuft. Das dritte Wochenende, seitdem ihm sein Bekenntnis von der Zunge gerutscht war, näherte sich, und die einzigen Worte, die er mit seinem Sohn gesprochen hatte, waren die, die im Unterricht ausgetauscht wurden.

Zumindest Eines hatte sich nach diesem Tag geändert; Nathan ignorierte ihn jetzt nicht mehr wie vorher. Nein, sie sprachen nicht miteinander, aber man konnte sie im selben Raum, besonders in der Große Halle bei den Mahlzeiten finden, so wie jetzt. Severus hatte eine Art Machtkampf daraus gemacht, nach jeder Mahlzeit auf seinem Weg aus dem Raum am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeizugehen. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass Nathan wusste, dass er überwacht wurde, dass er in der Nähe war.

Das erste Mal, als er das getan hatte, spürte er Nathans Bewegungslosigkeit. Die folgenden Male konnte er nur den Zorn fühlen, den sein Sohn auf ihn richtete. Heute jedoch …

Als Nathan sah, dass Professor Snape seinen Platz verließ, stand er ebenfalls auf. Dieses neue routinemäßige Vorbeigehen am Gryffindor-Tisch, jedes Mal wenn Professor Snape die Große Halle verließ, entnervte Nathan unendlich. Aber Nathan hatte von diesem Tanz-um-den-heißen-Brei die Nase voll, und heute würde er das heimzahlen.

Nathans Freunde erhoben sich gemeinsam mit ihm; sie gingen zu den Flügeltüren und waren beinahe dort, als Nathan spürte, dass sein Vater nahe genug war, um zu hören, was er sagen würde. »Ich habe Euch etwas zu erzählen«, erklärte er seinen Freunden. »Ich habe herausgefunden, wer mein Vater ist.«

»Du hast es geschafft!«, rief Andy aus.

Nathan konnte aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sehen, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters hatte. »Ich hab' es geschafft«, nickte er. »Aber unglücklicherweise ist er tot.« Seine Freunde bedauerten diese Neuigkeit, wie er erwartet hatte, und er fügte hinzu: »Es ist okay, wirklich. Es ist nicht so, als ob sich in meinem Leben viel verändern würde, wenn er es nicht wäre. Er war nur ein Niemand.«

Doch die Reaktion, die diese Aussage beim Meister der Zaubertränke auslöste, hatte Nathan nicht vorausgesehen. Nur Sekunden später wurde er an einem Arm gepackt. »Das ist einfach nur absurd! Hören Sie sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf«, zischte sein Vater.

»Oder was?« stellte Nathan die Gegenfrage. »Was wollen Sie tun?«, forderte er ihn heraus.

»So können Sie nicht mit mir reden, Junge! Ich habe meine Geduld mit Ihrem kleinen Versteckspiel verloren, und ich werde Ihre Respektlosigkeit nicht mehr tolerieren!«

»Als ob ich Ihnen irgendwelchen Respekt schulde! Sie haben sich jedes Mal, wenn ich Ihr Klassenzimmer betrat, über mich lustig gemacht, und haben zugeschaut, wie ich mich lächerlich gemacht habe. Sie hätten es mir sagen können, aber alles, was Sie taten, war, mich wie einen stumpfsinnigen Schwachkopf zu behandeln!«

»Dann geben Sie mir einen Grund, Sie nicht so zu behandeln, als wären Sie einer! Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor!«, knurrte Snape.

»Ziehen Sie zehn ab, hundert, ziehen Sie so viele verdammte Punkte ab, wie Sie wollen! Es interessiert mich nicht!« Nathans Stimme war laut genug, die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule auf sich zu ziehen. »Sie sind das Monster, von dem jeder sagt, dass Sie es sind! Ich werde Sie niemals respektieren! Ich hasse Sie!«, knurrte Nathan. »ICH HASSE SIE! Lassen Sie mich gehen!«, brüllte er und riss seinen Arm los.

Severus gab seinen Sohn frei, die Augen verloren im Ausdruck echten Hasses auf Nathans Gesicht, selbst nachdem sein Sohn die Halle rennend verlassen hatte. Er stand einfach nur da, während Nathans Worte seine zerbrochene Seele verletzten. Er fühlte eine Hand an seinem Ellbogen, und für den Schatten eines Momentes wünschte er, dass es Grangers und nicht Minervas Hand wäre.

»Professor Snape, was hat sich hier gerade ereignet?« Die Ernsthaftigkeit im Tonfall der Schulleiterin verwandelte ihn wieder zurück in sein brütendes, zänkisches Selbst, und Severus wurde sich aller auf ihn gerichteten Augen bewusst.

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Schulleiterin. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen«, erklärte er ihr und verließ die Große Halle.

Minerva folgte ihm. »Professor Snape«, rief sie. Er blieb verärgert stehen. »Ich möchte wissen, was hier gerade geschehen ist.« Sie benutzte ihm gegenüber ihren Klassenzimmer-Tonfall. »Ich werde in mein Büro warten«, erklärte sie ihm und ging.

Severus spürte, wie sich irgendjemand näherte, der aus der Großen Halle kam. »Ich will nicht hören, was du zu sagen hast, Lupin«, äußerte er ablehnend, und drehte sich nicht einmal herum, um seinen Kollegen anzusehen, dessen Anwesenheit Severus' Ärger nur weiter anwachsen ließ.

»Ich kümmere mich um Nathan«, erklärte der Werwolf ihm nichtsdestoweniger und ging zur Treppe.

Severus seufzte und folgte Minervas Spuren.

* * *

»Du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Hermione … dass sie … mit Snape?! Dies ist einfach nur ekelhaft!«, rief Ron in seiner Empörung über Harrys Neuigkeiten aus.

»Sag es lauter! Ich glaube nicht, dass vorbeigehende Muggel dich gehört haben!«, warnte Harry.

Ron war noch immer höchst überrascht. »Sie ging mit mir! Warum würde sie mit Snape ausgehen wollen?«

Harry rollte seine Augen. »Ron, das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich bin dabei um Nathan besorgt.«

»Selbstverständlich, es tut mir leid. Es ist nur, dass … Es ist Snape. Armer Nathan, er verdient es nicht, mit dieser Fledermaus verwandt zu sein!«

»Ja, und Hermione will, dass sie miteinander interagieren. Wir können Snape keinen Einfluss auf Nathans Leben nehmen lassen. Hermione täuscht sich einfach, wenn sie denkt, dass ich hier sitzen und zuschauen werde, nur, weil Snape Nathans Vater ist«, kommentierte Harry. »Sie kam zu mir nach Hause, um mich zu bitten, es ihr und Snape zu überlassen. Ich denke, sie glaubt wirklich, dass Snape dazu geeignet ist, ein guter Vater zu sein!«

»Das hat sie dir gesagt?«, fragte Ron ungläubig.

»Sie war wirklich außer sich, als ich ihr erklärte, dass Snape nicht dazu fähig sei, sich um eine Ratte zu kümmern.«

»Aber, was können wir tun, wenn sie entscheidet, Snape in Nathans Leben einzuführen? Ich meine, Hermione ist seine Mutter und … und Snape ist sein Vater.« Ron verzog erneut sein Gesicht. »Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie dazu fähig war!«

»Nun, es muss einen Weg geben, sie zu überzeugen. Nathan schickte mir einen sehr beunruhigenden Brief. Ich habe ihn ihr gezeigt, und alles, was sie tat, war, zu weinen.« Harrys Ton war jetzt milder. »Ich möchte ihr nur helfen, den Fehler zu sehen, den sie begeht.«

»Wir werden irgendetwas finden, Kumpel«, versicherte Ron und klopfte auf Harrys Schulter.

Sie tranken ihre Getränke aus und verließen den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Doch gleich nachdem sie den Pub verlassen hatten, schrieb eine Feder fieberhaft los, verzaubert, um Notizen von jeder genannten Einzelheit niederzuschreiben. Eine selbstgefällige Hexe wartete mit einiger Ungeduld auf die Feder. »Möglicherweise können wir die Titelseite bekommen, meine Liebe. Ja, definitiv Material für die Titelseite.«

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ich habe ein Monster geschaffen. Dieses Kapitel war riesig. Nun wisst Ihr, warum ich so lange gebraucht habe … Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht gelangweilt. :0P

ferpotter

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich und die Dinge verkomplizieren sich. Es wird dunkler.


	22. Snapes Sohn

Not Only A Granger  
**Snape's Son**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY: **Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich und die Dinge werden dunkler. Nun, nicht wirklich. Es hängt vom Blickwinkel ab..

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READERS:** BastetAzazis, GinW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

**A/N:** Kapitel zweiundzwanzig! Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich und die Dinge verkomplizieren sich. Es wird dunkler. Nun, nicht wirklich. Es hängt vom Blickwinkel ab. Zieht Eure eigenen Schlussfolgerungen …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 22: Snapes Sohn **

Severus betrat das Büro der Schulleiterin, und sein Schicksal bedrückte ihn einmal mehr. Minerva saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Hände vor sich verschränkt, und erwartete seine Erklärung. Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Sessel, die dem Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin gegenüberstanden, beschloss jedoch, dass er nicht wirklich Platz zu nehmen brauchte, denn das, was er zu sagen hatte, würde nicht lange dauern. Severus richtete seinen Blick fest auf die strenge Hexe.

»Nathan Granger ist mein Sohn.« Severus registrierte den Schock auf Minervas Gesicht, hatte allerdings entschieden, sich nicht durch die Reaktionen der Hexe beeinflussen zu lassen. »Er fand es erst vor kurzem heraus, und er scheint mit der Tatsache nicht sehr glücklich zu sein, wie du anhand seiner kleinen Vorstellung in der Großen Halle sehen konntest.«

»Der Sohn von Hermione?«, betrachtete Minerva das Problem rational, noch immer erschüttert von dem, was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, obgleich sie jetzt so intensiv die Stirn runzelte, dass ihre Augenbrauen zusammenstießen. »Du warst es!«

»Wenn du damit sagen willst, dass ich es war, der sie schwängerte, war es genau das, was ich dir erzählt habe, Minerva. Der Junge ist mein Sohn. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch einige Dinge zu tun, bevor der Tag vorüber ist.«

Severus drehte sich um, um das Büro zu verlassen, doch Minervas Stimme war hart: »Severus Snape, wag' es nicht, dieses Büro ohne vernünftige Erklärung zu verlassen! Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung zu sagen?«

Er wandte sich um, um sie erneut anzusehen. »Ich habe nichts zu erklären. Alles, was du wissen musst, weißt du jetzt. Ich werde versuchen, unsere _Zurschaustellungen von Zuneigung_ zukünftig unter vier Augen zu halten, damit der Schulalltag nicht gestört wird.«

»Oh nein, du wirst aus dieser Sache nicht so einfach herauskommen! Severus, sie war ein Mädchen! Wie konntest du … Sie war deine Schülerin seit dem Zeitpunkt, als sie elf Jahre alt war, um Merlins Willen! Eine Schülerin!«

Minerva war von der Vorstellung offensichtlich empört, und er konnte ihr nur voll und ganz zustimmen. Wenn die Frau wüsste, wie die Umstände waren, würde sie erschüttert sein. Severus wollte nicht hier stehen und mit Minerva über die Vergewaltigung einer ehemaligen Schülerin diskutieren.

»Nicht die schrecklichste Sache, die ich in meinem Leben getan habe«, widersprach er und konnte nicht verhindern, einen flüchtigen Blick in die Richtung von Dumbledores Portrait zu werfen. »Nun, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Minerva, es gibt sonst nichts, das dich in dieser Angelegenheit betrifft, außer dem nicht annehmbaren Verhalten des Jungen. Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass ich versuchen werde, dass dies nicht wieder geschehen wird.« Er drehte sich um, um ein weiteres Mal zu gehen.

»Ich kann es nicht fassen«, sagte Minerva zu seinem Rücken. »Du warst nicht einmal anständig genug, das Kind als deines anzuerkennen. Du hast es ihr überlassen, sich ganz allein um ihn zu kümmern. Ein Kind, das sich um ein anderes Kind kümmert, Severus. Alleine!«

Er drehte sich um, um ihr daraufhin ins Gesicht schauen. »Sprich nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Minerva. Es war schwerlich meine Schuld, was diese wahnsinnige Frau sich zu tun entschieden hat!«

»Und jetzt schiebst du ihr die Schuld zu? So typisch für dich, Severus!«, fauchte Minerva hinsichtlich seiner Beschuldigung ihrer Lieblingsschülerin zurück.

Severus hatte genug gehört. Er ging die Strecke zurück, die er auf seinem Weg zur Tür zurückgelegt hatte, und stand abermals vor dem langen, soliden Holzschreibtisch der Schulleiterin. »Du glaubst, dass all deine Gryffindors kleine Engel sind, nicht wahr? Sie sind unfähig, irgendwelche Fehler zu machen, oder? Nun, dann werde ich dir ein paar schockierende Neuigkeiten zukommen lassen, Minerva. Sie beschloss, dieses Kind allein aufzuziehen – nicht ich! Sie war so töricht, ihn die ganze Zeit vor mir zu verstecken, und dann zu entscheiden, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, den Jungen zu informieren! Sie, deine ach so kostbare ich-weiß-alles-Gryffindor, Minerva, nicht ich!«

Die Erschütterung auf ihrem Gesicht war dieses Mal so ungewöhnlich, dass Severus' Wut etwas nachließ und sich in eine makabere Selbstgefälligkeit verwandelte. Er grinste die schweigende Hexe zynisch an. »Ich denke nicht, dass du darauf vorbereitet warst zu hören, dass deine reizende Hermione Granger nicht die perfekte Frau ist, für die Ihr sie alle haltet.«

»Du wusstest es nicht?«, fragte Minerva, noch immer betäubt von der Enthüllung.

Severus Grinsen verschwand. »Nein, ich wusste es nicht, und jetzt ist es zu spät für irgendetwas, oder nicht?«

Minerva schien in Gedanken verloren, die Augen auf einen Punkt auf dem Tisch fokussiert. Sie schaute schließlich zurück zu ihm. »Sie hat es dir erzählt, als sie hier war, nachdem du ihn im Wald gefunden hast.«

»Nein, Minerva. Tilge das Bild aus deiner Vorstellung, das du von diesem angeblich verantwortungsbewussten und ausgesprochen korrekten Mädchen hast. Sie hat es mir niemals erzählt, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es irgendwann in absehbarer Zeit getan haben würde.« Und bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, fügte er hinzu, »Ich fand es selbst heraus.«

»Während der Strafarbeiten.« Minerva nickte vor sich hin. »Das war der Grund, warum du wolltest, dass sie von einem anderen Lehrer beaufsichtigt werden.« Sie studierte ihn wieder. »Du hast ihn verleugnet«, beschuldigte sie ihn.

»Ich will meine Handlungen nicht mit dir diskutieren, Minerva. Was ich in bezug auf den Jungen tue, ist einzig meine Entscheidung«, war alles, was er dazu sagte. Severus wurde dieses Mal auf seinem Weg zur Tür nicht von der Schulleiterin aufgehalten, allerdings von jemand anderem.

»Severus«, rief eine Stimme von der Wand.

Severus schloss seine Augen, seinen Rücken sowohl Minerva als auch den Portraits zugewandt.

»Was hat Nathan entschieden?«, fragte Albus sanft.

Ohne sich ihnen zuzudrehen, sagte Severus: »Minerva kann das beantworten.« Er setzte seinen Weg aus dem Büro fort und war mit einem Aufwallen der Roben gegangen.

* * *

Nathan schlief eine weitere Nacht schlecht. Dies wurde zu einem Dauerzustand, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass Snape sein Vater war, und er war es überdrüssig. Was er am Tag zuvor dem Mann ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, hatte dieser durchaus verdient, davon war er überzeugt, also, warum fühlte er sich nicht gut nach einer derartigen Rache? Warum ließ jedes Wort des Lobes und jedes Schulterklopfen ihn diese merkwürdige Empfindung in seiner Brust spüren? Warum drückte jedes Wort von Professor Lupins Strafpredigt in der Nacht zuvor ihn nieder, brachte ihn dazu, sich … schuldig zu fühlen? Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, es belastete ihn.

Als Nathan die Große Halle zum Frühstück betrat, drehten sich viele Augen in seine Richtung. Er hatte das erwartet. Seine Freunde klopften ihm neuerlich auf die Schulter und unterstützten seinen triumphalen Einzug, nachdem er ausgesprochen hatte, wovon viele geträumt hatten, es dem Zaubertränkemeister zu sagen, jedoch niemals den Mut dazu gehabt hätten. Sein Brustkorb schnürte sich zu, als er bemerkte, dass sogar einige Slytherins ihn mit Respekt betrachteten, und wurde jetzt noch enger, als er seinen Vater entdeckte, der ihn vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtete.

Rasch seine Augen abwendend, während er von seinen Freunden vorwärts gezerrt wurde, war Nathan dankbar, als das Gesprächsthema von seinem wütenden Angriff auf den gefürchteten Professor abkam, um sich allgemeineren Angelegenheiten zuzuwenden. Er konnte sich in einem kurzen unbeobachteten Moment daran erfreuen zu versuchen, die Gefühle zu besänftigen, die ihn überfallen hatten, seit er dem unverwandten Blick seines Vaters begegnet war. Er war so sehr darauf konzentriert, seine eigenen Augen nicht von seinem Teller abzuwenden, dass nicht einmal die flatternden Eulen, die die Post brachten, seine Konzentration unterbrachen. Doch unsichtbar zu sein, war fast unmöglich, wenn jemand seinen Namen rief.

»Was ist los?«, fragte er schließlich Andy, nachdem er das dritte Mal gerufen worden war.

»Du bist im _Tagesprophet_«, sagte Andy, der seinen Blick nicht von der Zeitung hob.

»Wirklich?« Das war total unerwartet. »Warum?«

Andy antwortete nicht.

Nathan fragte nach: »Warum bin ich im _Tagesprophet_?«

Nichts. Andy starrte nur auf das Pergament in seinen Händen, die Stirn gerunzelt, und schien wie betäubt.

»Lass' mich das sehen!«, sagte Kevin und griff sich den _Prophet_ aus Andys erstarrten Händen.

»Was gibt's? Was schreiben sie?«, erkundigte sich Nathan einmal mehr. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass andere, die die Zeitung lasen, ihn betrachteten, und er mochte die Art und Weise nicht, in der sie dies taten – er mochte es überhaupt nicht!

Als er im Begriff war, die Zeitung aus Kevins Händen zu nehmen, sagte der Junge: »Du bist Snapes Sohn?« Sein Freund runzelte – ganz wie Andy vorhin – die Stirn, nur, dass Nathan jetzt wusste, warum.

»Was?!« Nathan schrie gellend auf und griff das Ärgernis erregende Pergament von Kevin. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Da war es, auf der Titelseite, damit jeder es sehen konnte!

**_Vater des vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgenen Sohnes der Kriegsheldin enthüllt._**

**Seit dem Anfang des Schuljahres ist viel über den Nachkommen der Kriegsheldin Hermione Granger, Nathan Granger, Erstklässler in Hogwarts, und den Zusammenhang zwischen seiner Geburt und ihrem Verlassen der magischen Welt gesagt worden. Es wurde spekuliert, dass der kleine Junge die Frucht einer alten Jugendliebe der muggelgeborenen Hexe war – demgemäß ihre Wahl, ihn unter Muggeln großzuziehen – oder sogar, dass er ein illegitimer Sohn von keinem anderen als Harry Potter sein könnte. Wie auch immer, es ist aufgedeckt und durch eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle bestätigt worden, dass der Vater dieses armen Jungen der bekannte Mörder des großen Albus Dumbledore, der Ex-Todesser, Professor Severus Snape, ist.**

**Diese aufschlussreichen Nachrichten werfen ein neues Licht auf das ganze Geheimnis, und es kommen andere Möglichkeiten zum Vorschein, warum die brillante Hexe die magische Welt vor so vielen Jahren verließ. Scham? Furcht? Die Geheimhaltung der Vaterschaftsfrage ihren Sohn betreffend, die, wie die gleiche Quelle versichert, über all diese Jahre sogar vor ihren engsten Freunden geheim gehalten wurde, scheint stark auf die Wahrheit dieser Vermutungen hinzuweisen …**

Weder musste noch wollte Nathan mehr lesen. Alles, was er wissen musste, war dort, und die Ungeheuerlichkeit davon stand offensichtlich in all jenen Augen geschrieben, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Was würde er jetzt tun? Er suchte nach den Augen seines Vaters und fand diese auf sich vor, wie so viele andere.

Eine Stimme drang über das anschwellende Stimmengewirr in der Großen Halle hinweg zu ihm herüber.

»Der _Prophet_ hat Unrecht, nicht wahr?« Da war unverhohlene Hoffnung in der Art und Weise, in der Kevin ihn fragte. »Snape ist nicht dein Vater. Du hast uns erzählt, dass dein Vater jemand anderes war«, fügte er abweisend hinzu.

Andy starrte ihn nur abschätzend an, doch sein starrer Blick übte ausreichend Druck aus, um Nathan allein durch sein Schweigen dazu zu bringen, die Wahrheit dessen zu bestätigen, was die Nachricht besagte.

Kevin schien allerdings auf eine Antwort zu warten. »Nathan …«

»Ich—« Nathan blickte einmal mehr flüchtig zu dem Mann am Lehrertisch, und dann zurück auf seinen Teller. »Er ist es«, gab er schließlich den wenigen gegenüber zu, die es hören konnten.

Der Moment war wirklich unerfreulich. _Was werden sie sagen?_ Nathan wusste es nicht … Möglicherweise wurde 'unerfreulich' nicht wirklich dem Moment gerecht. Es war bedrückend. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Große Halle im Begriff war, sich um ihn zu schließen.

»Snape?«, fragte Kevin erneut.

Nathan schaute auf. Er versuchte einen weiteren flüchtigen Blick zum Lehrertisch, aber dieses Mal fand er nicht, nach wem er suchte. Nathan stand auf.

»Ja, Snape!« fauchte er, wandte sich um und ging zur Tür, die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schritte wuchs mit der Lautstärke der Stimmen in der Großen Halle.

Er überquerte die Schwelle, ging einige Schritte nach links, lehnte sich an die Steinwand und schloss seine Augen. Nathan wollte sein Herz dazu bringen, dass es aufhörte, so schnell zu schlagen. Er atmete schwer aus. Jeder wusste, wer sein Vater war – dass Snape sein Vater war.

Nathan schlug seinen Kopf mehrere Male gegen die Wand, erst dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Sein Vater stand auf der anderen Seite der Halle, direkt vor der Treppe, die zu den Kerkern führte und schaute ihn durchdringend an. Er gab den Blick starr zurück, bis der Mann sich umdrehte und die Treppe hinunterging.

* * *

»Herein«, rief Hermione der Person zu, die an die Tür ihres Büros klopfte. Sie hob nicht einmal ihren Kopf, um zu sehen, wer hereinkam, da sie William erwartete. »Ich mache das hier nur fertig«, fügte sie hinzu und kritzelte hektisch in einem Notizbuch, und hatte ihre freie Hand nach oben gestreckt, um ihrem Bedarf an ein wenig mehr Zeit Nachdruck zu verleihen, um die Notizen zu beenden, die sie erstellte.

»Schönes Büro für eine Muggel-Institution.«

Hermione erstarrte, als sie die Stimme hörte.

»Ich würde allerdings niemandem glauben, der mir erzählen würde, dass Hermione Granger den Ruhm, eine Kriegsheldin zu sein, gegen die Einfachheit dieses Muggel-Lebens eingetauscht hat, wenn ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte«, setzte die unerwartete Besucherin hinzu.

Hermione war zwischen Überraschung, heftiger Verärgerung und Neugierde hin und her gerissen. Was könnte diese Frau hier zu suchen haben? »Jene, die in der magischen Welt zurückgeblieben sind, reichen Ihnen nicht aus, um Ihren Hunger nach Entwürdigung und Demütigung zu stillen? Stellen sie kein gutes Material für Ihre krankhafte Kreativität dar? Was wollen Sie hier?«

»Ein Reporter geht dorthin, wo die Nachrichten sind«, sagte die Frau, die zweifellos Hermiones Bedrängnis genoss. »Ich dachte, dass Sie mir ein Exklusivinterview zu gewähren wünschen.«

»Haben Sie Ihren Verstand verloren?«, fragte Hermione, empört durch den offenkundigen Zynismus der Frau. »Ich werde Ihnen niemals für ein Interview zur Verfügung stehen, Kimmkorn! Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie Sie mich gefunden haben. Sie sind hier definitiv nicht willkommen.«

»Ihr Urkundenbuch wurde vom Zaubereiministerium aktualisiert, als Ihr Sohn in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde, wie ich sicher bin, dass Sie wissen«, erklärte ihr Rita im Plauderton, während sie den Raum genau studierte. »Übrigens, meine Leser würden es lieben, mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Wir sollten ein gemeinsames Interview mit Ihnen beiden machen.«

Hermione verengte daraufhin ihre Augen, stand von ihrem Platz auf und griff gerade in dem Moment nach ihrem Zauberstab, als William eintraf. Mit einem Muggel im Raum würde Hermione den Fluch herunterschlucken müssen, der für Kimmkorn bestimmt war.

»Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Besuch haben«, entschuldigte sich William. »Sie können mich in meinem Büro finden, wenn Sie frei sind. Entschuldigen Sie mich.«

Er war dabei, sich umzudrehen, um zu gehen, als Hermione, ohne Kimmkorn aus den Augen zu lassen, hastig sagte: »Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit dafür, Professor Brice. Sie war gerade dabei zu gehen.«

Rita machte sich wenig aus Hermiones funkelndem Blick, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit William zu und musterte ihn abschätzend. »Ich sehe, dass Sie beschäftigt sind«, erklärte sie Hermione, während sie weiterhin auf William schaute. Sie nahm einige zusammengerollte Pergamente aus ihrer Handtasche und offerierte sie Hermione. »Sie wissen, wo ich zu finden bin, wenn Sie Ihre Meinung ändern. Ich hoffe, Sie und Ihren reizenden Jungen bald zu sehen.«

Hermione nahm die dargebotenen Pergamente, nur, um damit ihren Abgang zu beschleunigen. Sie beobachtete die Reporterin, wie diese den Raum nach einer weiteren spekulativen Prüfung von William verließ. Hermione wünschte, dass sie die Frau verfluchen und ihr einprägen könnte, gar nicht erst zu versuchen, an Nathan heranzukommen, doch sie konnte dies nicht tun, ohne William als nächstes mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen.

»Wer war diese Frau?«, fragte er, sobald sie in ihrem Büro allein waren.

»Nur jemand, den ich heute lieber nicht gesehen haben würde«, ging sie über seine Frage hinweg. Sie war offensichtlich auch jetzt noch durch Kimmkorns Heimsuchung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, und Williams Anwesenheit, obgleich Momente zuvor noch willkommen, um ihr zu helfen, den Eindringling loszuwerden, schränke jetzt ihre Möglichkeit ein, die Frau zu verfluchen oder auch nur irgendetwas zu verhexen.

»Bist du in Ordnung, Hermione?«

Sie seufzte. »Es geht mir gut, Will. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge.« Hermione erzwang ein Lächeln, um ihn zu beruhigen. »Du kannst vorgehen und die Diskussion mit Miss Jensen beginnen. Ich werde mich in Kürze anschließen.« Sie versuchte, noch einmal zu lächeln.

William betrachtete sie eine kurze Weile, bevor er nickte und widerstrebend ihr Büro verließ. Dafür war Hermione dankbar. Sie brauchte ein wenig Zeit, sich richtig zu beruhigen und auch zu verstehen, warum dieser _Käfer_ hierher kam, um sie zu besuchen. Hermione war nicht so dumm, sich durch diese Bitte um ein Interview täuschen zu lassen. Nein, gerade Kimmkorn wusste, dass Hermione ihr kein Interview gewähren würde, niemals. _Was wollte sie dann? Nathan als Druckmittel gegen mich benutzen – als Drohung?_

Das war der Moment, als sich Hermione an das Bündel Pergamente erinnerte, die sie gerade zerknüllte. Sie glättete schnell die Zeitung und, als sie die Nachrichten auf der Titelseite erfasste, keuchte Hermione auf und fühlte sich für Nathan hilflos und verletzt und wurde auf Kimmkorn noch wütender. Sie las die gedruckte Veröffentlichung ihres bestgehüteten Geheimnisses erneut, und obwohl vor Trauer Tränen aus ihren Augen flossen, verfluchte Hermione die niederträchtige Frau und ihre _vertrauenswürdige Quelle_.

Mehr Tränen ergossen sich aus ihren Augen, aber sie wischte sie verärgert ab. _Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür, Hermione!,_ verwarnte sie sich selbst. Sie musste funktionsfähig bleiben, um das zu reparieren, was diese Frau angerichtet hatte. Es war in hohem Maße frustrierend zu sehen, dass alles, was sie geplant hatte, mit einigen wenigen gedruckten Worten ruiniert wurde. Dies wäre nicht ein derartiges Desaster, wenn Nathan und Severus bereits zusammengewachsen wären, jedoch in diesem Moment, wenn noch so viel geklärt werden musste …

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte darauf. Es gab nichts, was sie jetzt tun konnte, dieser letzte Schlag gegen ihre Pläne war definitiv endgültig. Hermione versuchte, das Ausmaß der Konsequenzen abzuschätzen. Nein, sie interessierte sich nicht für ihren guten Ruf, dafür, was die Leute über sie sagen würden. Hermione war besorgt, dass dies Severus dazu bringen würde, sich von ihnen zurückziehen, dass es Nathan in eine Zielscheibe für Klatsch verwandeln würde, worauf er nicht vorbereitet sein würde, damit umzugehen, oder – schlimmer noch – in eine Zielscheibe von Vorurteilen, gegen die er nicht würde kämpfen wollen. Dass Nathan akzeptierte, der Sohn eines Mörders zu sein – niemals!

Hermione fasste nervös ihren nächsten Schachzug ins Auge. Ihre Wartezeit war definitiv vorüber, machte sie sich widerwillig klar. Wenn die Zeit, die sie ihnen eingeräumt hatte, nicht für sie ausgereicht hatte, enger zusammenzuwachsen, damit sie ihre Rolle im Leben des jeweils Anderen in einer natürlichen Art und Weise akzeptierten, würde sie sie jetzt rücksichtslos dazu zwingen müssen, das zu tun. Hermione würde diese Familie dazu bringen, um Nathans willen zu funktionieren, sie würde diese beiden zusammenführen, sie würde ihre Freunde dazu bringen, die Tatsachen zu akzeptierten, und sie brauchten keinen Klatsch, keine boshaft geprägten Nachrichten oder irgendetwas dieser Art jemals wieder zu fürchten.

Mit diesen Überlegungen im Sinn säuberte Hermione ihr Gesicht von den letzten Tränen und ging aus ihrem Büro, um William zu treffen. Sie würde Harry später am Tag besuchen und würde alles geregelt haben, wenn sie morgen in Hogwarts ankam. Keine Vorsicht war vonnöten, nun, da alles offenkundig war, sie war in der Offensive und würde die Dinge auf den ihnen gebührenden Platz rücken, oder ihr Name war nicht Hermione Granger.

* * *

»Lily, ich bin an der Reihe, die Eule zu bezahlen!«, quengelte Sirius Potter, verärgert über seine ältere Schwester. »Dad!«

»Lily, du weißt, donnerstags ist Sirius an der Reihe, die Zeitung anzunehmen«, mahnte Harry.

»Die Eule wird immer verärgerter, Dad. Er braucht zu lange, um sie zu bezahlen«, verteidigte sich das Mädchen.

»Sirius, gib der Eule die Münzen«, sagte Harry.

»Ja, Dad«, stimmte der Junge niedergeschlagen zu, kraulte die verärgerte Eule einige Male mehr, bevor er für die heutige Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ bezahlte.

Harry nahm die zusammengerollte Zeitung, während Dobby ihm etwas Kaffee eingoss.

»Du kannst mir später helfen, die Eulen zu füttern, aber nur, wenn du das Obst isst«, erklärte Ginny ihrem Sohn, der daraufhin weitaus bessere Laune zu bekommen schien, um ihr zu gehorchen.

Das Frühstück des Potters verlief wie üblich, bis Harry ausrief: »Heilige Scheiße!«

Sirius kicherte über den Fluch seines Vaters.

»Harry …«, warnte Ginny ihren Ehemann, bevor er irgendetwas Schlimmeres sagen würde.

Als Harry den _Propheten_ zusammenfaltete und Anstalten machte, ihn quer durch den Raum zu werfen, wuchs Ginnys Besorgnis. Er behielt die Zeitung, fluchte jedoch erneut: »Verdammt!«

Sirius kicherte abermals.

»Was ist los, Harry?«, fragte seine Frau.

»Neugierige Hexe, die Glück nicht sehen kann … Warum können sie die Leute zur Abwechslung nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?« Harry schob seinen Teller weg, zu ärgerlich, um zu essen.

»Was hat Kimmkorn getan?« Ginny kannte nach so vielen Jahren im gesellschaftlichen Rampenlicht den Käfer zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass das, was ihren Ehemann aufregte, auch ihre Angelegenheit war.

Harry seufzte.

»Bist du wieder in der Zeitung, Dad?«, fragte Lily.

»Nicht wirklich, Lily. Mach dir keine Sorgen und iss dein Frühstück«, erklärte er seiner Tochter, bevor er den Tisch in Richtung der Hausbibliothek verließ und das verletzende Pergament mit sich nahm.

Ginny seufzte. »Dobby, bereite bitte etwas Toast und eine Tasse Kaffee auf einem Tablett für mich vor.«

»Ja, Dobby macht das, Mistress.«

»Mum, warum will Dad nicht am Tisch essen? Ich möchte auch in der Bibliothek essen«, protestierte Sirius.

»Wenn du erwachsen bist, aber für jetzt isst du am Tisch.«

Dobby ploppte mit dem Tablett in den Raum, um das sie gebeten hatte.

»Danke, Dobby. Pass bitte einen Moment auf die Kinder auf.« Sie nahm das Tablett und ging zur Bibliothek. Sie betrat den Raum, ohne ihr Eindringen anzukündigen und setzte das Tablett auf einer Ecke eines Schreibtisches ab. Ginny näherte sich dann ihrem Ehemann und streckte eine Hand nach seiner Schulter aus, während er aus dem Fenster starrte. »Was ist los, Harry?«

Ginny nahm die Zeitung, die er ihr reichte. Nach dem Überfliegen der Titelseite verstand sie seine Reaktionen und war selbst äußerst verblüfft. »Also war es Snape!«

Harry reagierte nicht auf ihren Ausruf. Ginny betrachtete ihn genauer.

»Du denkst nicht gerade daran, Snape damit zu konfrontieren, oder? Weil es nicht deine Angelegenheit ist, Harry. Tue nichts, ohne ein Gespräch vorher mit—«

»Hermione zu führen, ich weiß«, führte er den Satz zu Ende, verärgert und sich schuldig fühlend, weil der erste Impuls seiner Frau war, ihn daran zu erinnern, sich nach dem Lesen der Neuigkeiten nicht einzumischen.

»Ich habe dies nur gesagt, weil ich weiß, was du von Snape hältst. Nathan bedeutet uns sehr viel, und ich weiß, dass du nicht glücklich bist, herauszufinden, dass Hermione … nun, dass er ein Snape ist. Ich bitte dich nur, dich zu beruhigen, bevor du irgendetwas unternimmst.«

Harry rieb seine Stirn. »Ich brauche mich nicht zu beruhigen, Ginny. Ich wusste bereits, dass Nathan …« Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte.

Ginny war perplex. »Du wusstest es und hast es mir nicht gesagt!«, beschwerte sie sich bei ihren Ehemann. »Wie konntest du so etwas vor mir verheimlichen?!«

»Jetzt beruhige _du_ dich mal, Ginny. Ich war im Begriff, es dir zu erklären. Ich fand es erst vor kurzem heraus und hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Gelegenheit.«

»Du hattest nicht die Gelegenheit? Wen versuchst du für dumm zu verkaufen, Harry?« Ginny hatte es niemals gemocht, aus etwas herausgehalten zu werden. »Wie lange hast du dies schon vor mir verborgen?«

»Mach kein Drama daraus, Ginny. Snape erzählte es mir, als ich ihn zuletzt sah, aber Hermione wollte nicht, dass die Information bekannt wird.«

»Aber ich bin deine Frau!«

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. »Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht vorhatte, es dir zu sagen.«

»Einen Moment mal, Snape hat es dir gesagt?« Ginny begann, hinter die Tatsache, dass ihr Ehemann Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, zu sehen. »Du hast deine Nase da hineingesteckt, wo du nicht solltest, oder? Wann wirst du es endlich lernen, Harry?«

»Verdammt!«, verfluchte er sich selbst.

»Was ist es, das du mir noch verschweigst?«, fragte Ginny, da sie ihren Ehemann nur zu gut kannte.

»Ich wollte nicht, dass die ganze magische Welt es auf diese Art erfährt.« Er zeigte auf die Zeitung in ihren Händen. »Ich habe nur versucht, Nathan zu helfen und Hermione zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie einen Fehler machte. Jetzt …«

»Du hast es Kimmkorn gesagt?!«, fragte Ginny mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

»Nein!«, antwortete er, seufzte jedoch dann und senkte seine Stimme, um hinzuzufügen, »Aber ich glaube aufgrund dessen, was sie schrieb, dass sie mich darüber sprechen hörte.« Harry nahm die anstößige Zeitung, die sie vor ihm schwenkte, und warf sie in einem leeren Sessel.

»Harry,« Ginny war im Begriff, ihm weiter Vorwürfe zu machen, doch da sie seine Verärgerung sah und ihr klar war, dass diese sich auf ihn selbst bezog, trat sie nur näher an ihn heran und streckte eine Hand zur Beruhigung aus, um seine Schulter zu drücken.

»Ich habe nur versucht, ihm zu helfen. Ich bin sein Pate, es ist mein Job, ihn zu schützen; und sieh dir an, was ich getan habe. Jetzt wissen alle seine Freunde und Lehrer, dass er mit Snape verwandt ist; und alles ist meine Schuld.«

Ginny hörte nur zu, noch immer viel zu wütend auf ihn, um hinsichtlich seiner Selbstvorwürfe anderer Meinung zu sein. Nach längerem Schweigen fragte sie: »Womit hast du versucht, Nathan zu helfen?«

»Hermione denkt, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Snape in Nathans Leben zu bringen. Ich kann das nicht geschehen lassen.«

Ginny hielt damit inne, seine Schulter zu liebkosen und machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. Harry drehte sich herum, um sie anzusehen und zu versuchen, die Ursache dafür zu verstehen.

»Du versuchst, Vater und Sohn zu trennen? Ist es das, was du mir gerade erzählt hast?«

Nein, das war es nicht, was er beabsichtigte. Er schützte Nathan vor Snape, was aus Harrys Blickwinkel etwas völlig Anderes war. _Kann das niemand verstehen?_

»Du, der du nie die Gelegenheit hattest, deine Eltern kennenzulernen, bemühst dich, Nathan diese Gelegenheit zu nehmen?«, fügte sie hinzu.

Er hatte nicht vor, irgendjemandem die Gelegenheit zu irgendetwas zu nehmen! Oder doch? Alles, was er tat, war, zu versuchen, Snape davon abzuhalten, sich in Nathans Leben einzumischen …

… folglich Nathan die Gelegenheit zu verweigern, seinen Vater zu kennenzulernen. Harry war schockiert, als er begriff, dass Ginny Recht hatte. _Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht?_

»Ich stelle fest, dass du verstehst, was für ein hirnloser Idiot du bist, wenn du auch nur darüber nachdenkst, dergleichen zu tun«, setzte Ginny hinzu, seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutend.

Er sank in einen Sessel, ignorierte das Rascheln von zerknitterndem Pergament und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. »Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass ich Nathan vor Snape schützen muss. Du weißt, was ich über Snape denke, und das wird sich nicht ändern. Ich wollte nur …« Harry war immer noch völlig aus der Fassung über die Vorstellung. »Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, dass ich tatsächlich Nathans Chance zunichte machen würde, seinen Vater kennenzulernen, ich würde das nicht wollen.«

Ginny setzte sich auf eine Armlehne des Sessels und presste einen Kuss auf Harrys Kopf, wobei sie liebevoll sein Haar streichelte. »Ich bin froh, dass du dies jetzt einsiehst. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu spät für dich ist, in Ordnung zu bringen, was für törichte Dinge du auch immer bereits getan hast.«

Harry betrachtete die Frau, die er über alles liebte; sie war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Harry Ginny auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie innig. »Was würde ich ohne dich tun?« Er lächelte sie an.

Aber das Lächeln verschwand, als er aufjaulte und seinen Arm rieb, auf den sie ihn gerade geschlagen hatte.

* * *

Sie stand von seinem Schoß auf und funkelte ihn an. »Das ist dafür, dass du Dinge vor mir verbirgst, Harry James Potter.« Ginny war bereits an der Tür, um zu gehen, als sie sich herumdrehte, um ihn zu erinnern, indem sie auf das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch zeigte, »Iss den Toast, bevor du ins Ministerium gehst.«

Nach einem desaströsen Frühstück, einem Morgen, der hauptsächlich in Schweigen und unter Ignorieren des Anstarrens seiner Mitschüler verbracht worden war, erwartete Nathan hundertprozentig, seiner Mutter zum Mittagessen zu begegnen. Obwohl heute noch nicht Freitag war, glaubte er, dass sie kommen würde, nachdem sie den Zeitungsartikel gelesen hatte. Es wäre schön gewesen, sie hier zu haben. Obwohl zwischen ihnen im Augenblick Funkstille. herrschte, vermisste Nathan sie nichtsdestoweniger, jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht verlief fast genau so wie der am Morgen. Seine besten Freunde gingen ihm zwar nicht aus dem Weg, doch sie verhielten sich auch nicht wie üblich. Sie fragten ihn selten etwas und bezogen ihn nicht in ihre Gespräche ein. Es war Nathan klar, dass sie ihre Zeit nicht mit ihm würden verbringen wollen, nun, da er offiziell Snapes Sohn war.

Das war der Grund, aus dem er in dieser Nacht das Abendessen in einer weit entfernten Ecke des Gryffindor-Tisches einnahm. Er war sich weiterhin des Anstarrens von allen Seiten bewusst, das er auf sich zog, aber er bevorzugte dies im Vergleich zu der Gleichgültigkeit seiner Freunde hinsichtlich seiner Anwesenheit. Zumindest fehlte sein Vater bei beiden Mahlzeiten. _Ein Augenpaar weniger, das mich anstarrt_, dachte Nathan, der sich nicht eingestehen wollte, was die Abwesenheit seines Vaters wirklich für ihn bedeutete.

Am Lehrertisch war sich Schulleiterin McGonagall des einsamen Jungen, der seine Mahlzeit am Gryffindor-Tisch einnahm, und des leeren Platzes zu ihrer Linken völlig bewusst. Sie wandte sich an Lupin und fragte: »Hast du Severus heute gesehen?«

»Nicht nach dem Frühstück, nein.« Lupin folgte Minervas Blick zu der weit entfernten Ecke des Gryffindor-Tisches, und er versicherte ihr: »Ich werde mit ihm sprechen und sehen, ob er irgendetwas braucht.«

Minerva schaute zurück zu Remus und verstand, dass er über Nathan sprach. Sie nickte. »Er sieht sogar noch mehr wie Severus in dem Alter aus, wenn er sich in sich selbst zurückzieht.«

Nun war es für Remus an der Zeit zu nicken.

»Du schienst über die Neuigkeit nicht überrascht zu sein, Remus«, setzte Minerva im Plauderton hinzu.

»Ich wusste es bereits«, gab er zu. »Wie du festgestellt hast, erinnert Nathan tatsächlich an Severus in dessen Alter.«

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die Zeichen nicht vorher erkannt habe«, bekannte sie.

»Du warst unsere Lehrerin, Minerva. Ich würde beunruhigt sein, wenn du dich daran erinnern würdest, wie alle deine ehemaligen Schüler aussahen, als sie Kinder waren.« Er lächelte sie an. Erneut zu Nathan hinüber schauend, fügte hinzu: »Ich jedoch war Severus' Mitschüler. Es ist einfacher für mich, die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden zu erkennen.«

»Und er hat auch viel von seiner Mutter«, fügte sie hinzu.

»Er ist ein Gryffindor.« Remus lächelte sie schelmisch an.

Minerva konnte ihre Heiterkeit nicht verbergen, als sie sagte: »Armer Severus.«

Remus verließ den Lehrertisch kurz danach. Er setzte sich neben Nathan, mit seinem Rücken zum Tisch, bevor der Junge irgendetwas sagen konnte. »Nicht sehr hungrig heute?«

»Nicht wirklich«, antwortete Nathan.

»Möglicherweise verschlägt es Ihnen den Appetit, weil Sie Ihre Freunde meiden«, deutete Lupin an.

»Ich meide niemanden.«

»Es scheint, dass ich von der falschen Annahme ausgehe, dass es verschiedene Gründe dafür geben muss, dass Sie am entferntesten Ende des Tisches essen; da bin ich sicher.«

Nathan seufzte. »Ich mache nur ihr Leben einfacher. Auf diese Art brauchen sie keine Anstrengung zu machen, um mit Snapes Sohn zu plaudern.«

»Warum sollte eine Anstrengung erforderlich sein, um mit Ihnen zu reden, Nathan? Sie sind der gleiche wundervolle Junge, der Sie gestern waren«, versicherte Lupin ihm.

Nathan lächelte seinen Professor traurig an. Er wusste, dass sein Hauslehrer versuchte, ihn zu ermutigen, wobei er zu ihm immer so nett war. Doch nichts davon, was Professor Lupin sagte, würde etwas an dem ändern, was die anderen über ihn dachten, nun, da er Snapes Sohn war.

»Glauben Sie, Sie sind weniger wert, als Sie es vorher waren, bevor Sie herausgefunden haben, dass Sie Severus' Sohn sind?«

Nathan sah zurück auf seinen Professor, um seinen durchbohrenden Blick auf sich zu finden. »Nein«, antwortete er schlicht.

»Gut«, nickte Lupin, »weil Sie es nicht sind.«

Sie verfielen für einige Momente, die diesen Feststellungen folgten, in Schweigen. Lupin brach die nachdenkliche Stille: »Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden, wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen. Zögern Sie nicht, dies zu tun.« Er klopfte Nathan auf die Schulter und ging zu den Flügeltüren. Professor Lupin war immer da, wenn er gebraucht wurde, und er konnte den Gedanken nicht umgehen, dass seine Mutter den falschen Lehrer ausgesucht hatte, sein Vater zu sein.

Nathan schaute sich dann um und stellte fest, dass er in der Großen Halle fast alleine war. Er war so in Gedanken verloren gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit verging. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war nicht überrascht darüber, dass jeder Gryffindor vergaß, was auch immer gerade er getan hatte, um ihn in dem Moment zu beobachten, als er den Portrait-Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte; doch er konnte nicht dasselbe behaupten, als Andy ihn von einer entfernten Ecke aus rief.

»Warum hast du nicht mit uns gegessen?«, fragte der Junge, als Nathan näher herangekommen war.

Obwohl er sehen konnte, dass Andy wirklich von seinem Verhalten während des Abendessens verblüfft war, brauchte Nathan kein Genie zu sein, um das Unbehagen der anderen ihm gegenüber zu bemerken. Er war irgendwie glücklich, dass Andy ihn hier gerufen hatte, aber er wollte den anderen hier nicht die Nacht verderben, indem er blieb.

»Ich war spät dran und wollte nicht, dass Ihr hättet warten müssen, bis ich fertig war, um die Große Halle zu verlassen«, antwortete Nathan schließlich. »Ich vermute, wir sehen uns später im Schlafsaal. Ich muss noch etwas vor dem Unterricht morgen nachlesen.« Dann, an die Gruppe als Ganzes gerichtet, sagte er: »Gute Nacht.«

Einige antworteten, andere nicht. Nathan konnte nicht sagen, wer zu welcher Gruppe gehörte; er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Schlafsäle, sobald er sein Gehen angekündigt hatte. Wenn er zurückgeschaut hätte, würde er Andys trauriges Gesicht gesehen haben, während dieser seinen Abgang beobachtete.

Später in dieser Nacht – er lag in seinem Bett – verbargen die Vorhänge seine geöffneten Augen im dunklen Raum. Alle Jungen waren schon längst hier und schliefen vermutlich, so, wie er es ebenfalls getan haben sollte, als er ein Flüstern hörte: »Nathan.«

Er schloss seine Augen.

»Nathan, bist du noch wach?«, beharrte sein Freund.

Nathan hatte beschlossen, Andy zu ignorieren, als ein rabenschwarzer Haarschopf durch die karmesinroten Vorhänge in den Raum seines Bettes eindrang.

»Was ist los?«, gab er schließlich nach.

»Ich möchte mit dir reden«, flüsterte Andy zurück.

Nathan seufzte, setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und machte damit Andy Platz, damit er dasselbe tun konnte. Nathan nahm seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte ein _Lumos_.

»Warum gehst du uns aus dem Weg?«, fragte der Junge.

Nathan seufzte erneut und senkte seine Augen im schwachen Licht. »Ich weiß, was du tust, Andy, und ich schätze es. Aber ich kann die anderen nicht nötigen, sich mit mir abzugeben, wenn es klar ist, dass sie das nicht wollen.«

Andy war im Begriff zu protestieren, aber Nathan kam ihm zuvor: »Ich weiß, dass du noch immer mit mir herumhängen möchtest.« Beide lächelten, Nathan traurig. »Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen das selbe denken, nun, da ich der Sohn von Professor Snape bin.«

»Es war ein kleiner Schock«, gab Andy zu.

»Ich weiß«, stimmte Nathan sorgenvoll zu.

»Möglicherweise benötigen sie ein wenig Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen«, deutete sein Freund an.

»Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.« Ein weiteres trauriges Lächeln.

»Wusstest du, dass er dein Vater war, als du ihn gestern angegriffen hast?«, fragte Andy.

Nathan runzelte über sich selbst die Stirn, bevor er zugab: »Ja.«

»Oh«, war Andys Antwort darauf.

Ein müdes Schweigen legte sich über die beiden Freunde. Andy gähnte.

»Es ist spät«, sagte Nathan nach einiger Zeit, ebenfalls gähnend. Er wurde jetzt wirklich schläfrig.

»Bis morgen«, sagte Andy und kletterte aus Nathans Bett, um in sein eigenes zurückzukehren.

Nathan murmelte ein _Nox_ und beendete schließlich schlafend diesen Tag.

* * *

Hermione hinterließ ihre Fußabdrücke im Schnee, während sie über die zugefrorenen Ländereien von Hogwarts dem Schloss zustrebte. Sie ging schnell gegen den Wind, ihre Wangen von der Kälte gerötet. Sie war am vorherigen Tag Harry besuchen gegangen, und hatte erwartet, einmal mehr auf Widerstand hinsichtlich ihrer Wünsche zu stoßen, doch der Mann, den sie angetroffen hatte, war eine vollkommen unterschiedliche Verkörperung von ihm. Nun, nicht vollständig unterschiedlich, aber zumindest willens, seinen trotzigen Widerstand im Nathan-interagiert-mit-Severus-Streit aufzugeben, wenn auch mit Hohn und Stirnrunzeln.

_Gut für ihn_, hatte Hermione gedacht, weil sie mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit dorthin gegangen war, wie sie jetzt der Schule entgegenstrebte: die Dinge zu klären, egal wie. Sie stieß einen der schweren Holzflügel auf und tauchte in die willkommene Wärme ein. Hermione klopfte sich den größten Teil des Schnees von ihrer Kleidung und atmete einmal tief ein. Es war kurz nach Mittag, doch Nathan sollte mittlerweile von Pflichten frei sein – er hatte an Freitag Nachmittagen keinen Unterricht, genauso wenig wie Severus.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg hinauf zu Remus' Büro. Hermione hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie sie sich ihrem Sohn nach diesen Wochen ohne Kommunikation nähern sollte. Sie hatte verworfen, ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen, insbesondere nach dem gestrigen _Prophet_. Ihre beste Chance war, Remus zu bitten, ihn in sein Büro zu rufen und zu sehen, wie die Dinge sich dort aus entwickelten. Sie hoffte, dass Nathan jetzt zugänglicher sein würde; das würde für sie alle die Dinge einfacher gestalten.

Remus beantwortete ihr Klopfen mit einem Lächeln. »Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen, Hermione.« Er trat zurück, um ihr Einlass zu gewähren.

»Es ist auch gut, dich zu sehen, Remus.«

»Was kann ich für dich tun?« fragte er und zog sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Hermione nahm in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz. »Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du Nathan für mich herrufen könntest.«

»Selbstverständlich«, antwortete Lupin beflissen. Er schob seinen Sessel gerade genug zurück, um das Wort an das Portrait zu seiner Linken zu richten, »Sir Gryffindor, würden Sie so freundlich sein, Mister Granger aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum herüberzuholen?«

Der Gründer machte eine höfliche Verbeugung und verließ den Rahmen seiner Leinwand.

»Danke«, drückte Hermione ihre Dankbarkeit gegenüber Remus aus.

»Kein Problem«, versicherte er ihr mit einem Lächeln.

»Wie geht es ihm? Ich meine – nach dem Zeitungsartikel. Hat Severus mit ihm danach gesprochen?« Sie konnte ihre besorgte Neugier nicht in Schach halten. Als sie dies zu realisieren schien, biss sie sich gequält auf ihre Unterlippe, bevor sie hinzufügte: »Entschuldige. Du würdest es nicht wissen, wenn er es getan hätte. Ich bin nur besorgt.«

»Ich weiß zufällig, dass er es nicht getan hat«, antwortete Remus nichtsdestoweniger.

Sie schaute ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte sie.

»Nathan ist … er ist ein wenig traurig und durcheinander wegen der Art und Weise, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln, doch das war zu erwarten.«

»Es war nicht zu vermuten, dass es derartig kompliziert werden würde«, gab sie bedauernd zu.

Godric Gryffindor betrat in diesem Moment sein Portrait wieder. »Er ist auf dem Weg«, erklärte er.

»Danke, Sir.«

Lupin lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte das Lächelte. »Ich würde dir Tee anbieten, aber ich muss in einer Minute zum Unterricht. Du kannst mein Büro für die Zeit benutzen, die du benötigst.«

Daraufhin erhob sie sich, und er schloss sich ihrem Beispiel an. »Das wird nicht notwendig sein, danke. Ich werde draußen auf ihn warten. Ich habe für diese Unterhaltung einen anderen Ort im Sinn.«

»Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Hermione«, gab er zu. »Ich habe Nathan sehr gern und habe großes Vertrauen in dich.«

»Nochmals danke, Remus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir genug für alles gedankt habe, was du für meinen Sohn getan hast.«

»Es ist das mindeste, das ich tun kann«, sagte er, begleitete sie zur Tür hinaus und durch das immer noch leere Klassenzimmer zurück auf den Korridor des dritten Stocks.

Als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte, um ihm nochmals zu danken, fand sie seine Augen über ihre Schulter auf irgendetwas gerichtet. Sie wandte sich um, um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und sah Nathan kommen.

»Viel Glück«, wünschte er, bevor er einen Drittklässler begrüßte, der zum Unterricht kam, und wieder in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung zurückkehrte.

Hermione erwartete ihren Sohn, der sich, unter ältere Schüler gemischt, langsam vorwärts in ihre Richtung bewegte. Sie wollte ihn gleich hier umarmen, er schien so traurig zu sein. Aber das wäre nicht richtig. Sie musste ihre Gefühle kontrollieren, oder sie würde nicht das erreichen, wofür sie hier war.

Als er schweigend vor ihr stehen blieb, erklärte sie ihm: »Ich bat Professor Lupin, dich zu rufen.« Sie wollte ihn immer noch umarmen.

»Ich dachte mir, dass das der Grund sein muss«, erklärte ihr Nathan.

»Wir müssen uns unterhalten«, sagte sie. »Darf ich annehmen, dass das kein Problem darstellen wird?« Ihre Worte waren sachlich und bestimmt, aber ihr Verlangen, ihn zu umarmen, war kaum zu bezwingen.

Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es ist okay«, stimmte er emotionslos zu, sah ihr jedoch niemals in die Augen, sondern zog es vor, das Treiben auf dem Korridor zu beobachten. Immerhin schaute er vom Fußboden auf.

Hermione legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, nicht imstande, weiterhin zu widerstehen. »Dann komm«, winkte sie und ging in Richtung der Marmortreppe. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, als er gegen ihre Berührung nicht protestierte. Sie war gerade dabei, ihren Mund zu einem tatsächlichen Lächeln zu verziehen, als er sich enger an sie lehnte und sie ihn jetzt in eine halbe Umarmung ziehen konnte.

Sie gingen schweigend, versunken in die simple Gegenwart des jeweils Anderen, bis die Korridore leerer waren.

»Du hast mich beunruhigt mit der Art und Weise, wie du gehandelt hast«, bekannte sie. »Es gab nicht eine Stunde in meinem Tag, in der ich nicht an dich gedacht hätte, wie es dir ginge, was du fühlst …«

»Ich habe auch an dich gedacht«, beichtete er daraufhin, was Hermione dazu veranlasste, ihre einarmige Umarmung fester anzuziehen, während sie in ein anderes Stockwerk des Schlosses hinunterstiegen.

»Dann hasst du mich also nicht«, intonierte sie in einer Frage.

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Du warst verärgert und verletzt, das verstehe ich«, half sie ihm. Er nickte. »Es tut mir leid, dass die Dinge nicht so waren, wie du hofftest, dass sie sein würden. Sie sind außer Kontrolle geraten, und das war nicht so, wie ich wollte, dass sie sich weiterentwickeln – absolut nicht.«

Sie ließ ihre Worte in sein Bewusstsein dringen, während sie ihn weiter durch das Schloss führte. Sie waren einige Schritte von der Eingangshalle entfernt, als sie sich entschied, ihre Absichten zu offenbaren. »Das ist der Grund, warum wir heute alle miteinander sprechen wollen, als Familie, und damit beginnen werden, die Dinge so zu gestalten, wie sie vermutlich von Anfang an hätten sein sollen.«

Nathan versteifte sich in dem Moment, als sie das Wort 'Familie' ausgesprochen hatte. »Du meinst, reden mit _ihm_?« Er schaute sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag direkt an, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als ob sie irgendeine Absurdität aussprach.

»Haargenau«, antwortete sie und drängte ihn in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie die Kerker erreichen konnten.

Nathan befreite sich aus ihrem Arm, indem er ihn nervös von den Schultern abschüttelte, doch sie hielt ihn an der Hand fest. »Ich werde mich nicht mit ihm treffen«, bekundete er.

»Wir werden ihn beide treffen«, widersprach sie und versuchte, ihm Vertrauen zuzusichern, indem sie sich selbst mit einschloss.

»Ich war damit einverstanden, mit dir zu sprechen, nicht mit ihm.«

Hermione konnte sehen, dass er immer aufgeregter wurde. »Nathan, es gibt keinen Grund, dies weiterhin hinauszuschieben. Komm, wir werden nur reden.« Sie zog ihn ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Kerker.

»Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen, mit ihm zu reden!«, tobte er, sichtbar die Kontrolle verlierend, und warf sein Gewicht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die sie ihn zu lenken beabsichtigte.

»Doch, ich kann, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du willens sein würdest zu kooperieren, um dieser verfahrenen Situation ein Ende zu setzen«, antwortete sie, während er seinen Kopf bei jedem ihrer Worte – nicht wahrhaben wollend – schüttelte und versuchte, seine Hand zu befreien.

»Nein, ich will nicht dort hingehen, Mum. Ich will nicht!« Er zerrte verärgert entgegen ihrem Griff.

»Hör' jetzt sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf!«, zischte sie. »Du bist nicht mehr fünf Jahre alt, Herrgott nochmal! Du tust so, als ob ich dich in deinen Tod schleife oder so etwas!« Hermione hatte einigen Widerstand erwartet, aber nichts derartig Erbittertes wie dies.

Die Sache geriet außer Kontrolle. »Er hasst mich, Mum! Glaub' mir, er möchte mich nicht sehen! Bitte!«, wimmerte er und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus ihrem festen Griff zu befreien.

»Jetzt ist es genug!«, sagte sie entschlossen, sowohl verärgert als auch irgendwie erschrocken hinsichtlich solch starker Ablehnung. Sie sammelte Kraft für ihre Antwort und sagte, immer noch in einem strengeren Ton als üblich: »Er hasst dich nicht, Nathan!« Sie atmete tief ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, und ging ganz nah an ihn heran, das Gesicht auf Augenhöhe mit seinem, und schaute ernsthaft in seine Augen. »Fakt ist, du _wirst_ mit mir nach dort unten kommen, ob du willst oder nicht! Du kannst laufen, wie der patente Junge, der du bist, oder ich kann über dich einen Ganzklammerfluch werfen und dich danach mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers hinunterschweben lassen. Was darf's sein? «

Nathan starrte sie ungläubig an, kurz davor, bei dieser Drohung in Tränen auszubrechen. Hermione hasste die Art und Weise, in der sie ihn zwang, diesem Treffen zuzustimmen, doch sie hatte es sich in ihren Kopf gesetzt. Sie hatten diesbezüglich keine Wahl: Sie drei würden zu einer Verständigung kommen müssen, und zwar heute.

Ruhiger, entschlossen, allerdings mit schmerzendem Herzen, wandte sie sich zu der letzten Treppe um und drängte: »Komm«, an ihm zerrend, damit er folgte.

Sie gelangten an das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters, und Hermione klopfte an, während sie Nathan zwischen sich und der Tür hielt. Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei der Aussicht, endlich hier angekommen zu sein, zu diesem Treffen, ihren Sohn und seinen Vater beieinander zu haben, mit dem Wissen voneinander. Wenn sie sich nur sicher sein könnte, wie Severus reagieren würde …

»Er ist nicht hier«, sagte Nathan, als jegliche Antwort auf ihr Klopfen ausblieb, und versuchte, sich ihren Händen zu entziehen, um dorthin zurückzukehren, woher sie gekommen waren.

Sie hielt ihn energisch auf der Stelle fest und versuchte den Türknauf zu drehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie drehte sich um, um tiefer in die Kerker zu gehen, nahm dabei Nathan mit sich, und wurde mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten, nervöser und besorgter. Was, wenn Severus sich weigerte, auf sie zu reagieren? Vor der nächsten Tür stehenbleibend, scheuchte Hermione diese Gedanken fort und versuchte, sich auf ihre Gryffindor-Charakterzüge zu konzentrieren, und klopfte.

»Wo sind wir?«, fragte Nathan alarmiert.

»Vor der Wohnung deines Vaters«, antwortete sie, und Nathan versuchte wieder, ihren Händen zu entkommen.

»Mum, er muss beschäftigt sein, wir könnten ein andermal wiederkommen«, versuchte er es, doch sie hörte nicht zu, völlig konzentriert auf ihr Ziel.

»Severus, mach' auf!«, rief Hermione und klopfte kräftiger.

Nathan schaute sie an, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal sehen würde, entsetzt über ihren Wagemut gegenüber dem gefürchteten Professor. »Er ist nicht da, Mum. Lass uns …«

Nathans Hoffnung starb, als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete, gehalten durch einen finster blickenden Severus Snape.

»Was willst d—« Severus' Tirade wurde beim Anblick von Nathan mitten im Wort abgeschnitten.

»Guten Tag, Severus«, grüßte Hermione, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, und schob einen widerstrebenden Nathan in Severus' Wohnzimmer, ohne darauf zu warten, eingeladen zu werden.

Severus schien seine Sprachfähigkeit wiedergewonnen zu haben und fragte: »Was soll das bedeuten?«

»Wir sind hier, um diese Aussprache zu führen«, antwortete sie auf der Stelle.

»Welche Aussprache? Ich habe nichts dergleichen zugestimmt!«

Hermione warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. »Sei nicht so begriffsstutzig; das steht dir nicht, Severus. Wir werden diese Aussprache führen, unabhängig von deiner Zustimmung. Ich werde nicht auf Euch beide warten, um damit zu beginnen, die Dinge zwischen uns zu klären.« Sie betrachtete dieses Mal beide ihrer _Jungs_.

Severus' funkelnder Blick hätte einige der verstorbenen Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords in Schrecken versetzt. Nathan schaute von seinem wütenden Vater zu seiner Mutter, die ihn immer noch an den Schultern hielt, als ob er auf das bevorstehende Duell wartete.

Hermione gab Severus' funkelnden Blick unerschüttert zurück. »Fang' gar nicht erst an, Severus. Wir gehen hier nicht weg, bevor wir dies hinter uns gebracht haben!« Und damit schob sie Nathan mit sich zu einem der Sofas, überredete ihn dazu, sich hinzusetzen und machte es sich neben ihm bequem.

Severus knurrte. »Hast du den Rest der Vernunft verloren, die du hattest, Frau? Ich spiele bei deinen kleinen Spielen nicht mehr mit! Jetzt raus hier!«, bellte er. »Raus!«

Hermione rührte sich nicht und starrte Severus mit ihrem hochgereckten Kinn an. »Nicht, bis wir geredet haben. Wir brauchen dieses Familientreffen, Severus.«

»Familie? Welche Familie?« Severus tigerte vor seinen _Gästen _von einer Seite zur anderen. Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, um gestikulierend hinzuzufügen, als ob sie jünger als ihrer beider Sohn wäre: »Es gibt keine Familie, Granger. Es wird sie niemals geben!«

Sie runzelte Severus gegenüber die Stirn. »Selbstverständlich gibt es sie!«, widersprach sie empört und ließ Nathan allein auf dem Sofa, um Severus mit aller Kraft entgegenzutreten. »Wir sind Nathans Familie. Ich bin seine Mutter, du bist sein Vater: eine Familie!«

Er schnaubte ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht. »Dies«, Severus umriss mit einer Handbewegung sie alle drei, »ist _nicht_, was man unter einer Familie versteht.«

»Möglicherweise bis jetzt nicht«, musste Hermione zustimmen. »Aber von jetzt an ist sie es.«

»Dies kann niemals sein, Granger! Gib auf!«, bekräftigte Severus erneut und verärgert. »Es ist an der Zeit, dass du deine pathetischen Träume von ewig währendem Glück und Lächeln aufgibst.«

»Dann erklär' mir, Severus, seit dein Inneres Auge in der Lage zu sein scheint, unsere Zukunft zu sehen, warum dies keine Familie sein kann?«, forderte sie ihn heraus. Oh, wie dieser Mann sie zur Weißglut bringen konnte!

Er bleckte ihr gegenüber seine Zähne. »Du weißt verdammt gut, warum dies nie funktionieren wird, Granger!«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das weiß – nein. Klär' mich auf, Severus!«

Severus bleckte erneut seine Zähne, diesmal wirklich knurrend: »Warum hast du ihn mitgebracht? Dies ist keine Angelegenheit, die vor einem Kind diskutiert werden sollte!«

»Ich bin anderer Ansicht«, widersprach sie ihm abermals. »Ihr müsst eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten beiseite schieben. Ihr habt nicht miteinander gesprochen, seitdem Nathan die Wahrheit über dich herausgefunden hat«, erklärte sie ihm sachlich. »Und wir brauchen die vollständige Familie für ein Familientreffen«, fügte sie hinzu.

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen. »Hör' auf mit diesem Familien-Blödsinn!«

»Du hast mich nicht überzeugt, warum wir jetzt nicht eine Familie sein können. Möglicherweise solltest _du_ mit dem Blödsinn aufhören«, widersprach sie herausfordernd.

Und das war der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. »Du hast es so gewollt, Granger«, begann er und ging drohend näher an sie heran. »Möchtest du wirklich wissen, warum dies niemals irgendetwas sein wird, was einer Familie ähnelt? Weil ich meine Anwesenheit nicht jemandem aufzwingen würde, der mich hasst, nur, um diese Phantasie für dich wahr werden zu lassen. Dein Sohn hasst mich!«, beendete Severus seine Ausführungen mit der gefährlichsten leisen Stimme.

Sein Argument schien die Wirkung gehabt zu haben, die Severus erwartet hatte; es hatte Granger zum Schweigen gebracht – oder zumindest eine von beiden …

»Ich hasse Sie nicht«, kam eine schwache Stimme hinter der Frau hervor.

»Was?«, fragte Severus mit offensichtlicher Ungläubigkeit.

Hermione tauchte aus ihrer Benommenheit auf und wandte sich zu ihrem Jungen auf dem Sofa um, der seinen Kopf in seinen Händen hielt. Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und streichelte Nathans Kopf. »Selbstverständlich tust du das nicht, Honey«, erklärte sie ihm. »Niemand hasst hier irgendjemanden.«

»Er tut es!« Nathan schaute zu seinem Vater auf, um seine Beschuldigung anzubringen. »Er wollte mich nie um sich haben, schickte mich ohne Grund immer wieder weg. Er kommt die meiste Zeit nicht einmal in die Große Halle, um zu essen. Und … und er versuchte, einen anderen Lehrer damit zu betrauen, mein Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen!«

»Oh, um Merlins Willen!«, sagte Severus hauptsächlich zu sich selbst und drückte seinen Nasenrücken, als ob ihn Kopfschmerzen quälten.

Hermione seufzte. Also dachten sie voneinander, dass der eine den anderen hasst. Was für ein Schlamassel! Sie atmete tief durch und begann: »Severus hasst dich nicht, Nathan, ganz im Gegenteil, um ehrlich zu sein. Du bedeutest ihm viel und er ist immer um dich besorgt.«

Als dies Nathan nichts sonderlich zu berühren schien, fuhr sie fort: »Als du die Schwierigkeiten mit Malfoy gehabt hast, trat er mit mir in Verbindung, um über die Situation zu sprechen und mich zu bitten, mich mit dir darüber zu unterhalten. Er fertigte für dich zu Weihnachten die Halskette an, auf diese Art konnte er erfahren, ob du in Gefahr oder traurig warst, selbst wenn er nicht in der Nähe war.«

Sie erkannte, dass ihre Worte ein wenig Wirkung hatten, als sie sah, dass Nathan Severus nachdenklich betrachtete, der jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, das Gesicht zum Kamin gerichtet. Hermione setzte ihre Rede fort: »Eine Nacht hattest du einen Alptraum, und Severus konnte deine Qual anhand der Halskette sehen. Er kam, um mich zu suchen, so dass ich dich aufwecken und mich um dich kümmern konnte. Er war mit mir dort, Nathan, bis du wieder eingeschlafen warst.«

Severus atmete hörbar aus und beugte seinen Kopf. War er beschämt darüber, dass sie Nathan diese Dinge erzählte? Sie würde keinen Rückzieher machen, nun, da sie wusste, dass Nathan kurz davor stand, überzeugt zu werden. »Als du sein Gespräch mit Harry hörtest, an dem Tag, an dem du es herausfandest, waren wir beide sehr besorgt um dich, wie du dir wohl vorstellen kannst.« Ihre Stimme war weich wie ein Hauch, ihre Hände streichelten seinen Kopf. »Severus und ich suchten fast das gesamte Schloss nach dir ab, bevor wir dich im Trophäenzimmer schlafend fanden. Ich wollte dich aufwecken und nachsehen, ob du verletzt warst, aber er hielt mich zurück und trug dich in seinen Armen in mein Bett. Er half mir, dich für die Nacht zurechtzumachen und passte auf dich auf, während ich mit Harry und Professor Lupin sprach.«

Sie hielt inne und betrachtete Severus' unbewegt stehende Gestalt, die einen Kontrast zu dem Licht bildete, das ihn von ihrem Blickwinkel aus beschattete, drehte sich dann zurück zu ihrem Sohn, dessen schwarze Augen sich durch das, was sie ihm erklärt hatte, besänftigt hatten. Um sicherzugehen, fügte sie hinzu: »Dein Vater hat dich sehr gern, Nathan.«

Hermione ließ die Stille zu, um die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zu beruhigen. Das knisternde Feuer ließ Schatten auf Nathans nachdenklichem Gesicht tanzen. Sie wusste, dass sie es geschafft hatte, zu ihm durchzudringen.

Nathan neigte seinen Kopf. »Ist das wahr?«, fragte er seinen Vater.

Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihnen herum, noch zeigte er irgendein Anzeichen dafür, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Hermione stand auf und näherte sich ihm langsam. »Severus?«, rief sie zaghaft. Er schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln an und schloss dann die Augen. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um seine Schulter in einer ermutigenden Geste zu berühren, und er seufzte bei der Berührung auf. »Antworte deinem Sohn«, bat sie leise.

Er machte einen Schritt von ihrer Hand weg, drehte sich um und richtete seinen Blick auf Nathan. Severus schaute für einen Moment in die Augen seines Sohnes, bevor er schließlich antwortete: »Ich hasse dich nicht.« Ihre Augen hielten weiterhin den Blickkontakt für eine Zeitspanne, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, und Nathan nickte als Zustimmung zu dem Geständnis seines Vaters.

»Das war's. Wir sind endlich vorangekommen.« Hermione riskierte ihnen gegenüber ein Lächeln.

Es war jetzt für Severus an der Zeit zu nicken, wenn auch nur widerstrebend. »Ich denke, dass dies jedem möglichen Plan einer Kesselsabotage und Herumschreien in den Korridoren ein Ende setzt?« Er wölbte gegenüber Nathan eine Augenbraue.

Nathan senkte seinen Blick auf seine Hände. »Es tut mir leid, Sir.«

Hermione schaute fragend zu Severus, aber er bot dafür keine Erklärung an.

»Also, wenn das alles war, ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, den ganzen Nachmittag über zu einem Gefangenen bei einem Meeting zu werden«, fügte er hinzu und schaute dieses Mal demonstrativ zu Hermione hinüber.

Bevor sie dieser Verabschiedung widersprechen konnte, war Nathan auf seinen Füßen und auf dem Weg zur Tür. Nun, ihr erstes Familientreffen war offiziell vorüber. »Warte im Korridor auf mich, Nathan«, rief sie hinter ihm her, bevor er innerhalb des Schlosses verschwinden konnte. Sie war noch nicht mit ihm fertig.

Nathan murmelte seine Zustimmung und verließ den Raum.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wandte sie sich zu Severus um und stieß fast mit ihm zusammen; sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört.

»Ich mag keine Überraschungen«, erklärte er ihr. »Behalte für das nächste Mal im Gedächtnis, dass diese Art des Eindringens zukünftig nicht so leicht akzeptiert wird.«

Er wollte sie einschüchtern, das wusste sie, wollte sie mit seiner drohend aufragenden Gestalt und der tödlich leisen Stimme warnen, aber seine Nähe hatte eine ganz andere Wirkung auf sie. Ob sie noch geblieben war, um ihm irgendetwas zu sagen, daran erinnerte sich sie nicht mehr, hypnotisiert, wie sie durch diesen Moment war. Nachdem sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie auf seine Lippen gestarrt hatte, wandte ihre Augen ab und suchte nach irgendetwas, das sie sagen konnte.

Sie erprobte ihre Stimme und fühlte, dass ihr Mund trocken war. Ihre Zungenspitze schnellte heraus, um über ihre Lippen zu lecken, und sie räusperte sich. Severus trat zurück, und sie wollte folgen, tat dies jedoch nicht.

»Ich erwarte, dich beim Abendessen zu sehen«, sagte Hermione, und fühlte sich töricht wie ein alberner Backfisch.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Wahl habe«, antwortete er böse.

Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Enttäuschung über seine Antwort und drehte sich zur Tür um. »In der Tat, das hast du nicht.« Sie war gegangen.

Severus hörte den Widerhall der sich schließenden Tür und war nun frei, sich selbst gegenüber die Stirn zu runzeln. _Was hatte_ _sich gerade hier ereignet?_ Nein, er bezog sich nicht auf das Eindringen der Frau-die-ihn-wütend-machte in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten, die ihrer beider Sohn mitbrachte, um den Jungen mit dieser falschen Familie zu betrügen, die sie in ihrem verwirrten Geist erschaffen hatte. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Was ihn im Augenblick beunruhigte, war, dass schwerlidrige Augen sich auf seine Lippen fixiert hatten, war diese Zungenspitze, die herausgeschossen war, um ihre eigenen Lippen zu befeuchten, und zweifellos am meisten der unbezähmbare Drang, den er so unwiderstehlich fühlte – diese Lippen zu küssen, bis sie geschwollen waren und sie atemlos in seinen Armen lag.

»Verdammt!«, schalt er seinen verräterischen Verstand. Er wusste, dass die Bilder, deren Zeuge er heute geworden war und jene, die er später heraufbeschwören würde, seine Träume auf eine Art und Weise ausfüllen würden, die er keinesfalls gewünscht haben würde.

_Aufsätze, wo habe ich jene Aufsätze gelassen_, zwang er sich selbst zu denken und steuerte aus seiner Wohnung hinaus, um für seinen Verstand eine Beschäftigung in seinem Büro zu finden.

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ein Familientreffen mit vielen guten Ergebnissen! Ich bin stolz auf mich selbst, dies tatsächlich erreicht zu haben. :0)  
ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan spürt, was es bedeutet, ein Snape zu sein, und Hermione möchte, dass die Familientreffen zu einem festen Bestandteil werden.


	23. Ein Snape zu sein!

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Being a Snape**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY: **Nathan spürt, was es bedeutet, ein Snape zu sein, und Hermione möchte, dass die Familientreffen zu einem festen Bestandteil werden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**ORIGINAL** **BETA READERS:** BastetAzazis, GinW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 23: Ein Snape zu sein!**

Als Hermione aus der Wohnung des Zaubertränkemeisters kam, war ihre Selbstkontrolle erschüttert. Nathan, der – wie gebeten – auf sie gewartet hatte, verwechselte ihren verlorenen Blick mit Desorientierung.

»Ich bin hier, Mum«, sagte er und kam zu ihr herüber.

Hermione riss sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken. »Komm, Honey.« Sie legte eine Hand leicht zwischen seine Schulterblätter, um ihn aus den Kerkern hinauszuführen.

Nathan ließ sich führen, diesmal ohne Widerstand entgegenzusetzen. Seit er die sogenannte "Familien-Sitzung" verlassen hatte, war er in einem Wirrwarr aus neuen Gedanken und Gefühlen versunken, die seine vorhergehenden Mutmaßungen zerschmettert und seine innerliche Verwirrung mit neuer Nahrung versorgt hatten.

In dem Moment, als seine Mutter ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie im Begriff waren, seinen Vater zu treffen, hatte sein Herz geschmerzt und seine erste Reaktion war Angst gewesen. Das Verhalten seiner Mutter an Professor Snapes Tür mit ihrem Mangel an Vorsicht hatte ihn überrascht. Als der gefürchtete Professor das hartnäckige Klopfen seiner Mutter beantwortete und sie sie beide nach drinnen geschoben hatte, hatte Nathan gedacht, dass es keinen Weg gab, dass sie alle drei diese Wohnung unversehrt wieder verlassen würden.

Er hatte schweigend beobachtet, während seine Eltern debattieren, da er nicht wusste, was sonst zu tun sei. Zu behaupten, dass er von der Richtung, die ihre Diskussion genommen hatte, überrascht worden war, würde eine Untertreibung sein. Die Art und Weise, in der seine Mutter über sie gesprochen hatte, darüber, eine Familie zu sein, darüber, dass das Treffen ein neuer Anfang für sie alle wäre, hatte sein Herz mit überwältigender Kraft getroffen. Nur die Ablehnung seines Vaters erinnerte ihn an den Surrealismus dieser Vorstellung. Als Professor Snape gezögert hatte zu antworten, warum sie nicht eine Familie sein konnten, wurden Nathans Hoffnungen, die in der Nacht, als er herausgefunden hatte, wer sein Vater wirklich war, zerstört worden waren, wiedergeboren, und er sehnte sich erneut danach, die Familie zu haben, von der seine Mutter so vehement behauptete, sie wären sie – er wünschte, dass seine Mutter diese Auseinandersetzung gewinnen würde.

Sobald sein Vater gesagt hatte, dass der einzige Grund, warum ihre Familie niemals bestehen würde, Nathans Hass gegen ihn sei, musste er sich einmischen.

Nathan seufzte auf dem obersten Absatz der Treppe, die sie gerade zum ersten Stockwerk hinaufgeklettert waren. Er hatte Professor Snape wirklich glauben lassen, dass er ihn hasste, während er ihn tatsächlich nicht hasste. Aber zu der damaligen Zeit war Nathan derartig verärgert und enttäuscht über den Mann gewesen, dass er an die Notwendigkeit geglaubt hatte, ihn anschreien zu müssen, um die Mauer, die der Mann um seine Gefühle errichtet zu haben schien, zu durchbrechen. Als er an jenem Tag die Große Halle verließ, hatte Nathan nichts von dem gemeint, was er gesagt hatte, sondern nur den Sieg genossen. Allerdings – wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich sein sollte – hatte der niedergeschmetterte Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters ihn qualvoll verfolgt. Nein, er hasste Professor Snape nicht, doch Nathan wusste, dass der Mann ihn hasste, und er hatte genau dies heute auch gesagt.

Nur, um herauszufinden, dass Professor Snape ihn auch nicht gehasst hatte.

Aber – was war das alles gewesen, dieser … dieser … Hass, den er von dem Mann ausstrahlen gefühlt hatte? Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür! Und dennoch hatte sein Vater mit all jenen Worten gesagt, dass er ihn nicht hasste. Wenn all das, was seine Mutter ihm heute erklärt hatte … wenn nur die Hälfte davon der Wahrheit entspräche … Tatsachen, die sein Vater nicht abgestritten hatte, nichts davon! Dann konnte das nur bedeuten …

Er wusste nicht, was er überhaupt noch über Professor Snape denken sollte.

Nathan schaute in das Gesicht seiner Mutter und konnte sehen, dass auch sie in Gedanken versunken war. Er hatte sie selten auf diese Weise agieren sehen, in der sie heute gehandelt hatte, so energisch und entschlossen. Er hatte vergessen, wie stark sie wirklich war, vielleicht, weil er sehr genau wusste, wie man an sie herankommen konnte, welche Gefühle es bei ihr hervorrief, wenn man ihre Verwundbarkeit hinsichtlich all dem ausnutzte, was mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte. Er fühlte sich beschämt, weil er ihre Gefühle zu seinem Vorteil gegen sie eingesetzt hatte und senkte seine Augen, um mechanisch in sich aufzunehmen, wie die Steine des Schlosses unter seinen Füßen entlang liefen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn für all das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, für all die Beschuldigungen ausschelten würde. Er verdiente es. Sie war solch eine besondere Frau, die beste Mutter, die es gab, und er hatte ihr erklärt, dass er sie nicht brauche, dass er sie hasse. Was war los mit ihm? Warum wollte er sagen, dass er Menschen hasse, obwohl es nicht wahr war? Nur, weil er auf die ganze Welt wütend gewesen war, bedeutete das nicht, dass er das Recht hatte, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Doch er hatte an jenem Tag nicht gewusst, was er sonst tun solle, und ihr gegenüber Anschuldigungen zu brüllen, war alles, wozu er fähig gewesen war.

Sie erreichten die Wohnung seiner Mutter, und sie benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um die Banne zu senken. Der Anblick seiner Mutter, wenn diese Magie benutzte, hatte Nathan immer beeindruckt, und das war auch jetzt nicht anders. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie es vor Hogwarts gewesen war, wie glücklich und einfach das Leben war, sogar, ohne seinen Vater zu kennen.

Nathans Sicht verschwamm durch unvergossene Tränen und – die emotionale Last dieser Wochen und insbesondere des Treffens, von dem sie gerade zurückgekehrt waren, begann, ihn zu überwältigen. Er sehnte sich nach dem glücklichen und einfachen Leben zurück, das er gehabt hatte, nur, dass er jetzt wünschte, dass sein Vater Teil davon sein sollte. Eine Familie – so, wie seine Mutter sagte.

Sie überquerten die Türschwelle, und seine Mutter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Eine Träne, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte, rann seine Wange hinunter. War dies möglich? Würde er jetzt wirklich eine komplette Familie haben? Eine weitere Träne rollte der ersten hinterher.

»Nathan, da gibt es einige Dinge, über die wir sprechen müssen, zu allererst, wie du dich benommen hast all diese …« Sie verstummte allmählich. »Weinst du?«, fragte sie in einem viel milderen Ton.

Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, während er – dies nicht wahrhaben wollend – seinen Kopf schüttelte, weil er seiner Stimme nicht traute.

»Doch, das tust du«, widersprach sie ihm. »Was ist los, Honey?« Sie berührte sein Gesicht, um eine weitere hartnäckige Träne abzuwischen.

»Ich«, quietschte er, dann versuchte er es noch einmal, »ich weiß nicht.«

Hermione umfasste seinen Hinterkopf mit ihrer rechten Hand und drückte Nathan an ihre Brust, ihre andere Hand lag auf seinem Rücken, presste ihn an sich und umarmte ihn. »Ich glaube, dass dies die letzte Kraft war, die du hattest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dieses Treffen erzwingen musste, Honey, aber ihr musstest erfahren, dass ihr über euch gegenseitig im Irrtum wart. Das verstehst du, oder?«

Nathan nickte gegen ihre Brust und verflocht seine Hände in ihren Roben.

Sie küsste seinen Kopf und brachte ihn mit sich zum Sofa, wo sie sie beide hinsetzte und Nathan auf ihren Schoß zog. Hermione nahm seinem Kopf in ihre Hände, schob sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht und verwischte seine Tränen. »Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du zugegeben hast, dass du deinen Vater nicht hasst«, erklärte sie ihm. »Das war wirklich tapfer.« Sie lächelte ihn an.

Nathan nickte wieder, jetzt ruhiger als eine Minute zuvor. Er schluckte den Rest des Klumpens in seiner Kehle hinunter und sagte: »Ich wusste nicht, dass Professor Snape ernsthaft glaubte, ich würde ihn wirklich hassen. Ich war nur einfach richtig verärgert über ihn wegen all dem, was er mit mir gemacht hat.«

»Ich weiß, Honey.« Hermione zog seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, und Nathan machte es sich bequemer, indem er sich gegen sie lehnte.

»Ich dachte, er hasst mich«, bekannte er als Versuch einer Erklärung für seine Handlungen.

»Jetzt weißt du, dass er das nicht tut«, sagte sie einfach.

Nathan nickte abermals und Schweigen umfing Mutter und Sohn, während sie ihn zärtlich streichelte und festhielt. Nathan war für einen weiteren Moment tief in Gedanken, bevor er beschloss, einen weiteren Punkt aus der Welt zu schaffen. »Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hasse, oder, Mum? Weil ich sagte, dass ich es würde, aber ich habe das nicht so gemeint.«

»Du warst verärgert und frustriert, aber was du gesagt hast, war wirklich verletzend.«

»Aber ich habe es nicht gemeint«, beharrte er und schaute ihr in die Augen.

»Ich weiß, aber du musst damit anfangen, deine Worte sorgfältiger zu wählen. Es hat schrecklich geschmerzt, als du das gesagt hast, auch wenn ich wusste, dass du es nicht meinst.«

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte er sich, umarmte sie fest und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.

Sie seufzte und erwiderte die Umarmung. »Versuche zu denken, bevor du sprichst, oder – selbstverständlich auch – bevor du handelst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du in diesen letzten Wochen deinem Vater gesagt oder angetan hast, doch ich will, dass du verstehst, dass er dich nicht so gut kennt, wie dies bei mir der Fall ist, und dass alles, was du sagst oder tust, von ihm ernst genommen werden wird«, warnte sie.

»Ich weiß. Ich werde nie wieder Dinge sagen, die ich nicht meine.«

»Ich hoffe, du hältst in dieser Sache dein Wort. Jetzt setz dich auf die Couch, du wirst zu schwer für mich.«

Nathan siedelte widerstrebend auf die Polster über, lehnte sich allerdings an ihre Seite zurück, da er ihre Fürsorge zu sehr schätzte, um sie jetzt schon gänzlich aufzugeben. Während sie fortfuhr, mit seinem Haar zu spielen, entschied er sich, einige der Fragen zu stellen, die jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. »Wenn ich ihm nicht gleichgültig bin, wie du sagst, warum hat er vorher nicht nach mir gesucht?«

Hermione hielt darin inne, ihre Hand zu bewegen und ließ sein Haar aus ihren Fingern gleiten. »Er wusste bis vor ganz kurzer Zeit nicht, dass du existierst«, erklärte sie ihm ehrlich.

»Wie kommt das?«, ließ sich Nathan nicht nehmen nachzufragen.

»Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass er einen Sohn hat, genauso, wie ich dir nie gesagt habe, dass er dein Vater war.«

Dies war verwirrend. »Warum?«, fragte er und wünschte, ihre Gründe zu verstehen.

Eine Weile antworte sie nicht, doch dann begann sie neuerlich, mit der Hand seinen Kopf zu streicheln und sagte: »Als ich herausfand, dass ich mit dir schwanger war, war ich sehr glücklich, allerdings auch sehr besorgt. Es war nicht die beste aller Zeit, um ein Kind zu bekommen; ich war sehr jung, dein Vater hatte zu viele Dinge, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste, und der Krieg war erst wenige Wochen vorüber. Trotz all der Schwierigkeiten wusste ich, dass ich dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte. Du gabst mir immer die Kraft zu leben, nach all den Grausamkeiten des Krieges von vorn zu beginnen, doch ich wusste, dass dein Vater nicht dasselbe denken würde – nicht in jenem Moment.«

Sie stoppte ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen wiederum. »Weißt du, er wurde wegen seiner Beteiligung am Krieg als Todesser vor Gericht gestellt, und wir sammelten Beweise, die seine Rolle als Spion im Orden des Phoenix' belegten, auch wenn er sich bereits zu seinem Anteil an Dumbledores Tod bekannt hatte.«

Nathan schaute auf und sah seine Mutter, die in Erinnerungen versunken war.

Sie fuhr fort: »Severus machte unsere Arbeit nicht einfacher. Er glaubte, dass er verdiente, für all die Dinge zu bezahlen, die er in Voldemorts Auftrag getan hatte, obwohl er wahrhaftig keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Er wurde – selbstverständlich – freigesprochen, doch ich glaube, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um die Entscheidung des Zaubergamots zu akzeptieren.«

»Er wollte nach Azkaban gehen?«, fragte Nathan, der seinen Vater nach dem, was seine Mutter ihm erzählte, nicht wirklich verstehen konnte.

»Er wollte«, bestätigte Hermione und schaute ernst in Nathans Augen. »Er war der Überzeugung, dass alles, was er während des Krieges tat, die Konsequenz aus seinen Entscheidungen, und zwar seinen Entscheidungen allein war, also hielt er es nur für gerecht, durch seine Inhaftierung dort dafür zu bezahlen. Allerdings wollten wir ihn nicht nach Azkaban gehen lassen für das, was er tun musste, um Harry und dem Orden zu helfen. Sein Einsatz während des Krieges war entscheidend, Nathan. Er ist wahrhaftig ein Held, ein wesentlich größerer Held, als die Menschen dies von mir behaupten … doch nicht jeder konnte dies erkennen, und er selbst war einer davon.«

Nathan senkte seine Augen auf seinen Schoß. »Aber warum hast du ihm nichts von mir erzählt?«

»Weil er sich selbst auch dafür die Schuld gegeben hätte, er würde geglaubt haben, dass er mein Leben ruiniert, wenn er mich in solch jungem Alter ein Kind von ihm bekommen lässt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er verlangt haben würde, dass ich auf dich verzichte, während alles, was ich wollte, war, dich zu haben … mehr als irgendetwas anderes in meinem Leben.« Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Kopf. »Ich konnte niemanden zwischen mein Baby und mich kommen lassen, also beschloss ich, niemandem davon zu erzählen, insbesondere nicht Severus.«

»Genauso wenig wie mir«, setzte Nathan hinzu.

»Ich hatte Pläne, es ihm und dir zu erklären – jedes Jahr nach deinem ersten Geburtstag – doch es sah so aus, als ob niemals der richtige Zeitpunkt kam, bis er es letztendlich herausfand. Er war wirklich wütend auf mich, weil ich dich vor ihm versteckt hatte, und es tut mir so unendlich leid«, schloss sie in einem Flüstern.

Nathan schniefte. »Ich wünschte, du hättest es uns gesagt.«

»Es tut mir leid, ich war so egoistisch und feige. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich euch vor genau all diesem Schmerz schützen würde, den ihr im Augenblick durchmacht, doch welches Gute hat es gebracht? Ihr leidet trotzdem, es endete fast damit, dass ihr euch gegenseitig gehasst hättet, und das ist meine Schuld. Ich hoffe, dass du dazu fähig bist, mir eines Tages zu verzeihen.«

Nathan sagte nichts. Er dachte nicht, dass er danach viel zu sagen hatte. Er konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass er ihr vergab, aber er konnte genauso wenig behaupten, dass er es nicht tun würde. Es war im Augenblick allzu viel, was er verarbeitenmusste, also konnte er es nicht sagen. Es war hilfreich, dass seine Mutter jetzt sofort keine Entscheidung von ihm zu erwarten schien.

Zu wissen, dass sein Vater während all dieser Jahre nicht nach ihm gesucht hatte, weil er nicht einmal von seiner Existenz wusste, war eine Erleichterung. Zumindest könnte Professor Snape immer noch wünschen, ihn kennenlernen zu wollen, obgleich Nathan sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie oder warum. Das brachte eine neue Frage auf, um die Stille zu durchbrechen: »Was geschieht jetzt?«

Was mit einer anderen Frage beantwortet wurde: »Was möchtest du, das jetzt geschieht?«

Dies sandte Nathan erneut zurück in seine Gedankenwelt, um über seine neue Wirklichkeit nachzudenken. Was wollte er? Wie wird es wohl sein, Professor Snape als seinen Vater zu haben? Er hatte eine Kostprobe erhalten, wie es sein würde – durch die Reaktionen seiner Freunde auf die Neuigkeit. »Alles würde so viel einfacher sein, wenn du einen anderen Lehrer als meinen Vater auserkoren hättest.« Er seufzte und erinnerte sich daran, wie freundlich und hilfsbereit Professor Lupin immer war.

Hermione gluckste. »Das hätte einen vollkommen anderen Jungen aus dir gemacht, und das hätte ich nicht gewollt.« Sie berührte zärtlich mit einem Finger seine Nase und lächelte ihn an.

»Aber es würde mein Leben in Gryffindor einfacher gemacht haben. Jetzt sieht mich jeder an, als ob ich mich im nächsten Moment in Professor Snape verwandle oder so was. Ich kann ihnen das nicht übel nehmen. Wer würde mit dem Sohn von Professor Snape befreundet sein wollen?«

»Severus würde keinen einzigen Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewinnen, oder? Es tut mir leid, dass deine Freunde in Gryffindor nicht über die Häuserrivalität und den strengen Professor hinaus sehen können. Immerhin wirst du jetzt herausfinden, wer deine wahren Freunde sind.«

»Ich nehme es an«, stimmte er widerstrebend zu.

»Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was du möchtest, das von jetzt an geschieht.«

»Inzwischen weiß bereits die ganze Welt, dass ich Snapes Sohn bin, also kann ich es genauso gut sein.« Nathan zuckte die Schultern.

Hermione lächelte. »Du wirst es nicht bedauern, Nathan. Ich weiß, dass du und Severus euch anfreunden werdet. Ihr habt vieles gemeinsam.« Sie hielt mit ihrer enthusiastischen Rede inne, als sie das Stirnrunzeln auf Nathans Gesicht sah. »Was hast du?«

»Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit Professor Snape etwas gemeinsam haben möchte.«

»Oh, sei nicht albern! Möchtest du nicht ein guter Zaubertränkebrauer sein? Möchtest du nicht dich so wie er duellieren können? In der Lage zu sein, neue Zaubersprüche zu erfinden, so mutig zu sein …«

»Er kann Onkel Harry in einem Duell schlagen«, kommentierte Nathan.

»Ja, das kann er«, stimmte sie zu.

»Aber er ist im Unterricht immer grausam«, entgegnete er.

»Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Grausamkeit etwas wäre, das du mit deinem Vater gemeinsam haben _solltest_«, widerlegte sie sein Argument. »Du bist kein anderer Junge, nur weil du weißt, dass Severus dein Vater ist und du jetzt mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wirst. Du bist ein reizender Junge, rechtschaffen und gut – die meiste Zeit über – und ich möchte hoffen, dass das so bleibt.«

»Ich werde mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen, nicht wahr? Das wird sich anfühlen, als ob das Nachsitzen wieder von vorn beginnt.« Nathan seufzte.

»Nachsitzen ist Bestrafung. Mit deinem Vater Zeit zu verbringen, ist keine Bestrafung. Was auch immer er dich tun ließ, während du nachsitzen musstest, hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ihr als Vater und Sohn machen werdet.«

Das ergab Sinn, doch Nathan wusste nicht, was Snape und er zusammen tun könnten, das nicht in die Kategorie Bestrafung fiel. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Snape irgendeine Art von Spaß haben könnte.

»Mach' dir nicht so viele Gedanken«, erklärte seine Mutter ihm. »Du wirst sehen, dass sich die Dinge ganz natürlich entwickeln werden, als ob ihr schon immer etwas zusammen unternommen hättet.« Hermione stand dann auf. »Und da wir gerade über Dinge sprechen, die zu erledigen sind – würde es dir gefallen, mir im Labor zu helfen?« Sie streckte ihre Hand aus.

Er akzeptierte sie mit einem Lächeln.

* * *

Nachdem er den Rest des Nachmittags damit zugebracht hatte, Aufsätze zu bewerten, die er aus seinem Büro geholt hatte, und sich mit Hilfe einiger Zaubertränke-Fachzeitschriften auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte, musste Severus seine Wohnung für das Abendessen verlassen. Er war seit dem Frühstück an jenem verhängnisvollen Morgen keinem der Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers mehr begegnet, und hatte es vorgezogen, seine Mahlzeiten in seiner Wohnung einzunehmen, doch heute Abend würde er zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle erscheinen. In Gedanken über die letzten Worte der Frau heute Nachmittag ihm gegenüber nachsinnend, fühlte sich Severus herausgefordert, mit Granger beim Abendessen aufeinanderzutreffen und damit deutlich werden zu lassen, dass er diesem keine Bedeutung beimaß.

Als er dort ankam, wurde er von der Schulleiterin empfangen: »Guten Abend, Severus. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.« Sie schien eine Antwort zu erwarten, die er ihr nicht gab. »Ich habe schon zu glauben begonnen, dass du krank wärst. Ich hatte bereits erwogen, Poppy zu bitten, dir einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn du dich zum Abendessen nicht hättest sehen lassen.«

Er saß schon längst neben ihr, als er erwiderte: »Wenn ich wirklich krank gewesen wäre, würde ich mittlerweile längst tot sein. Ich war bloß beschäftigt.«

»Ich bin froh, dass du ein wenig Zeit gefunden hast, uns heute Gesellschaft zu leisten«, sagte Lupin von Minervas anderer Seite aus.

Severus ignorierte den Werwolf, während er seinen Teller füllte. Er wollte essen, Granger gegenüber beweisen, dass er ihrer kindischen Herausforderung keinerlei Beachtung schenkte und zu den Kerkern zurückgehen, in sein Labor, das sie während des Nachmittages in Beschlag genommen hatte. Das einzige 'aber' an der Sache war, dass sie bislang nicht in der Großen Halle war, und Severus würde warten müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ihn hier sehen würde.

Er schaute schließlich von seinem Teller auf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, während er aus seinem Kelch trank. Das Erste, was er wahrnahm, war Nathans Abwesenheit. _Er muss bei ihr sein_, machte Severus sich klar.

Und er hatte sich nicht geirrt; dort war er, ging neben seiner Mutter und überquerte die Türschwelle der Flügeltüren des Haupteingangs. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, während sie ihn zu einem Platz in der Nähe von Wood führte. Die Normalität ihres Verhaltens nach allem, was geschehen war, beruhigte ihn merkwürdigerweise; Severus hatte sich seit ihrem Treffen Sorgen um Nathan gemacht, selbst wenn er dies nicht zugeben wollte.

Hermione fand seine Augen auf sie beide gerichtet, und sie blieben auf ihr hängen, während sie dem Lehrertisch zustrebte. Erst als sie lächelnd nickte, wurde sich Severus darüber bewusst, was er tat und schnaubte missbilligend. Minerva bemerkte dies.

»Wie geht es dem Jungen? Hast du schon mit ihnen gesprochen?«, fragte sie.

»Ja, nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas anginge, Minerva«, versuchte er, sie loszuwerden.

»Er erinnert mich an dich an seinem Alter«, fügte sie im Plauderton hinzu, wobei sie seine unhöfliche Antwort ignorierte.

»Er ist ganz anders als ich«, antwortete er und runzelte über seinem Teller die Stirn.

»Er hat selbstverständlich auch eine Menge von Hermione. Er ist ein Gryffindor, zum Beispiel.«

»Ach so, das ist der Grund für all das nichtssagende Geschnatter«, schlussfolgerte er. »Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hat einen Gryffindor-Sohn. Ich bin erschüttert, dass es diese Schlagzeile bisher noch nicht in den _Prophet_ geschafft hat; die Neuigkeiten würden das Leben der ganzen magischen Welt verändern, wie ich mir sicher bin.«

Minervas Schweigen nach seiner sarkastischen Tirade verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er blickte gerade flüchtig in ihre Richtung, um Granger mit Lupin sprechen zu sehen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und berührte sogar seine Schulter, während sie sich unterhielten. Selbstverständlich schmolz Lupin ihr gegenüber ebenso über das ganze Gesicht strahlend dahin. _Widerlich_, dachte er, allerdings nur aus Eifersucht. Wie konnte sie sich verhalten, als ob sich nichts verändert hätte? Oder schlimmer, als ob die Dinge sich um das Zehnfache verbessert hätten, nun, da die Welt wusste, dass sie irgendeine Art von Verbindung mit ihm gehabt hatte? Er hatte kaum seine Augen von seinem Teller erhoben, und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und plauderte fröhlich. _Widerlich_.

Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, sie zu ignorieren und aß schnell. Granger tauschte noch mehr freundliche Worte mit Minerva aus. _Ist dies hier eine Teeparty?,_ warf er ihr mental vor. Kaum, dass er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, fragte Minerva Granger, ob sie am nächsten Tag zum Tee zu ihr kommen würde, und Severus grinste süffisant in seinen Kelch.

Dann tat sie das Undenkbare – sie nahm zu seiner Linken Platz.

»Wie ich sehe, hast du es zum Abendessen geschafft«, sagte Granger und machte es sich bequem, um ihre Mahlzeit einzunehmen.

_Und sie ist bereits wieder dabei, mich zu ärgern._

»Ich diniere hier gelegentlich.« Er kämpfte entschlossen gegen seinen Impuls, mit seinen Augen zu rollen.

Sie war schweigsam, während sie ihren Teller füllte, was ihm noch mehr auf die Nerven ging. »Nathan fühlt sich viel besser nach unserem ersten Treffen. Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag zusammen im Labor, so, wie wir das in früheren Zeiten gemacht haben«, erklärte sie ihm schließlich.

Severus hob seine Augen vom Tisch, um nach seinem Sohn zu suchen. Nathan aß still, allem Anschein nach aus den Unterhaltungen ausgeschlossen, die um ihn herum weiterliefen. Während er beobachtete, hatte nur Wood einige Worte an den Jungen gerichtet – Worte, auf die nur mit einem schweigenden Kopfnicken reagiert wurde. Severus runzelte die Stirn.

»Er passt sich an«, kam die Stimme der Frau, und er schaute sie an und sah, dass auch sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Nathan gerichtet hatte. »Sie passen sich an«, berichtigte sie sich. »Das Leben wird bald zur Normalität zurückkehren.«

Severus bezweifelte das. »Er wird immer für seine Verwandtschaft zu mir verurteilt werden.«

»Er wird auf die Probe gestellt, nicht verurteilt, Severus. Er hat zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht verändert hat, weil sie jetzt wissen, dass du sein Vater bist. Es wird nicht lange dauern, nun, da die Dinge zwischen euch zweien besser laufen.«

Er glaubte ihr immer noch nicht, doch er würde dies nicht in der Großen Halle besprechen; Minerva richtete bereits mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, als auf ihr Essen. Granger verfiel nach seinem Mangel an Diskussionsbereitschaft zum Glück in Schweigen, obwohl es ein Jammer war, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhielt.

»Wann denkst du, können wir uns wieder treffen – wir drei?«, fragte sie.

Severus seufzte und schrieb seinen Pudding ab.

»Du weißt schon, dass wir uns regelmäßig werden treffen müssen, oder?« Sie wölbte ihm gegenüber eine Augenbraue, diese unmögliche Frau. »Da ich ja jedes Wochenende hier bin, könnten wir zeitlich etwas an Sonntagen einplanen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.«

Er wandte seine Augen von den ihrigen ab, um seinen Sohn dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser deutlich sichtbar mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller spielte. Er brauchte einen langen Moment, doch Severus nickte sein Einverständnis.

»Es würde ihm gut tun, wenn ihr euch überdies ohne mich mindestens einmal wöchentlich treffen würdet«, fügte sie hinzu und beobachtete jetzt ebenso Nathan. Sie sah ihn dann nachdenklich an und wartete vermutlich darauf, dass er ablehnte. Ihre Augen tauchten ineinander ein und er hielt ihren Blick fest. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Ausdruck veränderte, weicher wurde, allerdings niemals schwächelte. Solch wunderschöne Augen …

»Wir können dies später in meinem Büro diskutieren«, ertappte er sich selbst dabei, eine Einladung auszusprechen. Severus' Blick ließ von ihren Augen ab und suchten nach dem Tisch. Ihm wurde aufgrund dieses Momentes unbehaglich zumute und er stand auf, um zu gehen.

»Ich bin bald bei dir«, erklärte sie ihm.

Er schalt seinen verräterischen Verstand dafür, dass er mehr Bedeutung in ihre Antwort hineinlegte, als wirklich dort vorhanden war, und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

Severus' Kopfnicken war so unmerklich, dass Hermione es nicht mitbekommen hätte, wenn sie nicht noch immer auf sein kantiges Gesicht geblickt hätte. Sie hatte sich für einen Moment in seinen Augen verloren; sie war jedes Mal von die Tatsache fasziniert, wie unglaublich schwarz sie waren. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Abendessen, doch ihre Gedanken verblieben bei dem Mann, der die Große Halle verließ. Die Schwärze seiner Augen war ähnlich, doch gleichzeitig vollkommen unterschiedlich zu Nathans. Hermione wunderte sich, ob dies aufgrund der Erfahrung war, dem Mangel an Unschuld, imprägniert in Severus' Blick; sie fragte sich, ob jene Augen einmal wie die ihres Sohnes gewesen waren.

* * *

Nathan war immer zurückhaltend, allerdings niemals schüchtern gewesen. Seit gestern jedoch konnte er anderen Menschen nicht in die Augen sehen, ängstlich in bezug darauf, auf welche Art sie ihn anschauen würden, so wie jetzt. Welch ein Kontrast zu der angenehmen Zeit, die er mit seiner Mutter verbracht hatte, bis sie ihn am Gryffindor-Tisch zurückgelassen hatte. Jetzt war er wieder mit seinen Mitschülern allein, die ihn zweifelsohne ignorierten. Nun, nicht alle; Andy versuchte, ihn in die Unterhaltung einzubeziehen, doch Nathan fühlte sich nicht wohl genug, um sich wirklich zu beteiligen. Er wusste, dass Andy Kevin unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß anstieß; er war kein Dummkopf.

Nathan versuchte zu essen, um herauszufinden, ob dies die Peinlichkeit des Momentes verringern würde. Er beließ seine Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf seinen Teller gerichtet, doch, sich derer bewusst zu sein, die ihn ansahen, war zu belastend, und genau so bedrückend wurde das Essen. Er nickte jedes zweite Mal zu dem, was Andy sagte, und täuschte vor zu essen, bis er frei sein würde, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen. Das Einzige, das ihn in der Großen Halle hielt, waren die wachsamen Augen seiner Mutter vom Lehrertisch aus. Nathan hatte ihr versprochen, dass er seinen Freunden nicht aus dem Weg gehen würde, also musste er bleiben.

Sein Vater hatte ihn ebenfalls beobachtet. Was würde er denken? Seine Mutter sprach gerade mit ihm – ohne Zweifel über ihrer aller Situation. Nathan runzelte über den Gedanken, dass er ein Problem sei, das gelöst werden musste, die Stirn. Glücklicherweise standen seine _Freunde_ auf, um zu gehen, so dass er nicht darüber würde nachdenken müssen.

Er folgte ihnen. Buchstäblich. Nathan hielt sich hinter ihnen und zog es vor, allein zu gehen.

Nun, nicht ganz so alleine, wie er dies bevorzugt haben würde. Eine Gruppe von Slytherins erreichte ihn zeitnah, gerade außerhalb der Großen Halle.

»Schau mal, wenn das nicht der neue Snape ist«, kommentierte einer von ihnen. »Ein Gryffindor ist der Sohn des Hauslehrers von Slytherin. Wie ist das? Paradox, oder?« Der Junge kicherte hämisch.

Nathan ignorierte ihn.

Doch einer in ihrer Gruppe kicherte nicht. »Ist es nicht, weil er nicht Snapes Sohn ist.«

Das war schwieriger zu ignorieren, insbesondere, weil er diese Stimme wiedererkannte, aber Nathan ging weiter.

»Schaut ihn euch an. Er ist ein empfindliches, quengelndes Baby, das geradeswegs zu seiner Mum und zu Harry Potter läuft, wenn es etwas braucht. Jämmerlich! Snapes Sohn würde sich niemals _so_ verhalten«, setzte Malfoy hinzu.

Nathan blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihnen herum und schaute Malfoy in die Augen. Der Slytherin grinste hämisch und hob sein Kinn als Herausforderung an. Die anderen betrachteten Nathan forschend. Niemand wusste, was geschehen wäre, wenn Andy nicht aufgetaucht wäre, um Nathan am Arm von den Slytherins wegzuziehen.

»Beachte sie nicht«, sagte Andy mitten auf der Treppe, die zum ersten Stock führte. Nathan blickte immer noch Malfoy ins Gesicht, der ebenfalls nicht zurückgewichen war. »Du weißt, er ist nichts wert.«

Nathan schaute endlich nach vorn und tat, was Andy verlangte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn am meisten ankotzte – dass Malfoy ihn als empfindlich und quengelnd beschimpfte oder dass er seine Legitimität, dass er Snapes Sohn sei, anzweifelte. Er wollte vor Frustration knurren.

»Warum sprichst du immer noch nicht mit mir?«, fragte Andy und brachte Nathan damit dazu, Malfoys Worte beiseite zu schieben.

»Ich habe nicht die Absicht, nicht mit dir zu sprechen, Andy.«

Sie gingen schweigend, als sie die Korridore durchquerten und eine weitere Treppe hinaufstiegen.

»Du sprichst nicht mit mir«, sagte Andy abermals.

Nathan seufzte. »Was willst du, dass ich sage? Dass es draußen kalt ist? Dass Professors Binns Vorlesungen langweilig sind?«, fragte er verärgert. »Ich habe nichts zu sagen!«

»Hast du mit Snape gesprochen?«, fragte Andy mit einem vorsichtigen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

»Ja«, antwortete Nathan schmollend. Eine Weile später brachte er hervor: »Irgendwie.«

»Und …?« Als Nathan nicht reagierte, führte Andy die Frage weiter: »Was hat er gesagt?«

Bei dem Treffen waren da so wenige Worte von seinem Vater gewesen, die an ihn gerichtet waren … »Er sagte mir, dass ich keine Kessel zum Explodieren bringen und ihn nicht anschreien soll«, war alles, was Nathan sagte.

»Das ist echt Snape«, nickte Andy ernsthaft. »Und was hast du gesagt?«

»Dass ich das nicht tun würde.«

Andy nickte wiederum. »Kluge Antwort.«

Nathan rollte seine Augen, fühlte sich jedoch besser, nachdem er Andy diese Dinge über Snape als seinen Vater mitgeteilt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte seine Mutter Recht und all das würde ihm dazu dienen, um herauszufinden, wer seine wirklichen Freunde waren. Andy war definitiv einer von ihnen.

* * *

»Herein«, rief er.

Hermione kam ruhig herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie näherte sich seinem Schreibtisch und nahm auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz. Sie wartete.

Er wartete.

Sie seufzte.

»Wie willst du bei den wöchentlichen Treffen vorgehen?«, fragte sie schließlich.

»Wenn es unvermeidbar ist, ist Sonntags in Ordnung.«

»Ich dachte, dass wir das bereits während des Abendessens vereinbart hätten. Was ist mit dir und Nathan?«, erkundigte sie sich.

»Ich glaube, dass ich es mittwochs nach dem Abendessen einrichten kann, wenn es kein Nachsitzen zu überwachen gibt.«

»Nathan hatte Angst, dass eure gemeinsame Zeit wie Nachsitzen sein würde«, erinnerte sie sich belustigt. Sie wurde wieder vernünftig. »Es wird nicht so sein, oder?«

Er beschäftigte seine Hände mit dem Neuarrangieren von bereits geordneten Pergamenten.

»Als erstes, ich denke nicht, dass ihr euch hier in deinem Büro treffen solltet. Ich glaube, dass deine Wohnung angebrachter sein würde«, schlug sie vor. »Das könnte ihm helfen, die Unterschiede zwischen dem Vater und dem Lehrer zu verstehen.«

Er nickte.

»Was hast du im Sinn, wofür du diese Zeit verwenden willst?«, fragte sie als nächstes.

»Ich dachte, ihn ohne dich zu treffen, bedeutet meine eigene Tagesordnung zu haben.« Er wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Severus konnte sehen, dass sie mit den Augen rollen wollte, sich aber eindrucksvoll zurückhielt. Er wollte grinsen.

»Ich vermute mal, das lässt nur sehr wenig Spielraum zur Diskussion, es sei denn, dass du über das Wetter sprechen möchtest«, erklärte sie ihm, sichtbar gereizt.

Er grinste dann doch.

»In der Tat gibt es noch etwas, das wir besprechen müssen. Nach dem ganzen Zirkus mit dem _Prophet_ gab es eine Zunahme des Postumfanges. Ich brauche dich, um herauszufinden, ob er irgendetwas bekommen hat, von dem ich wissen sollte. Kimmkorn war sehr bestrebt, meine Feinde auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen.«

»Ich denke, dass er irgendjemandem über irgendwelche Drohungen erzählt haben würde, doch fragen kostet nichts. Ich bin sicher, dass du das deiner Tagesordnung hinzufügen kannst, Severus.« Sie neigte ihren Kopf – als ob er Vergeltung nicht erkennen würde, wenn er sie sah.

»Gut«, erklärte er ihr, wollte ihr nicht den Sieg zugestehen. »Ich frage ihn selbst.«

Sie lächelte.

Und das Lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihn beobachtete. Er wollte fragen, worüber sie lächelte, tat es jedoch nicht. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass sie mit der kleinsten Kleinigkeit zufrieden sein würde. Nichtsdestoweniger mochte Severus ihr Lächeln.

»Was hast du für Sonntag geplant?«, fragte er sie.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, bevor sie ihre Pläne für ihre angesetzten Treffen enthüllte. Sie wollte, dass sie jede Woche zusammen zu Abend aßen, nur sie drei. Auf seinen skeptischen Blick hin sprach sie davon, wie Familien über ihre Tage – oder in ihrem Fall, Wochen – während gemeinsamer Mahlzeiten sprachen. Severus hätte argumentieren können, dass sie keine gewöhnliche Familie waren, doch er entschied, dass einmal wöchentlich mit Granger zu Abend zu essen etwas war, das er ohnehin schon tat, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die einzigen Änderungen würden die Örtlichkeit und das Hinzukommen von Nathan sein.

»Ich bin einverstanden«, erklärte er ihr.

»Großartig. Wir werden dich um fünf in deiner Wohnung treffen.« Sie lächelte wieder. »Ich freue mich darauf.«

Warum sollte sie das tun? _Sie hat eine masochistische Ader_, folgerte er. »Wenn du das sagst«, sagte er, während er sich bereits vorstellte, als wie unangenehm sich der Abend herausstellen könnte. »Ich werde dort sein.« Er nahm ein Pergament von seinem Schreibtisch und hoffte, dass dies für eine Verabschiedung genügen würde.

»Dann ist es also beschlossen.« Sie stand auf, um zu gehen. »Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück.«

»Du weißt, dass es so sein wird«, antwortete er.

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie auf ihrem Weg nach draußen bei jenen leisen Worten gezögert hatte, aber er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen. Severus hatte nicht aufgeschaut, nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

* * *

Nachdem er entschieden hatte, er würde sein, wer er war, unabhängig davon, was die Menschen über ihn dachten, fühlte sich Nathan an diesem Samstag Morgen zuversichtlicher. Er hatte Andys Einladung angenommen, frühstücken zu gehen, und steuerte die Große Halle an. Kevin war bei ihnen, doch er schien widerstrebend. _Nun, schade für ihn_, dachte Nathan, aber tief im Inneren fühlte er sich deswegen traurig.

Anonyme Augen folgten ihm weiterhin überall hin, Nathan konnte sie wahrnehmen, doch er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr allzu sehr eingeschüchtert. Andy schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, warum sollte er es dann? Sie gingen zum Gryffindor-Tisch, während sie über die Verwandlungsaufgaben sprachen. Anscheinend hatte Andy ihn genügend vermisst, dass sogar Hausaufgaben ein Thema waren, über das er so früh an einem Wochenende zu diskutieren bereit war.

Nathan sah seine Mutter bereits frühstücken, an der Seite seines Vaters sitzend. Sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie seinen Blick auffing; Professor Snape erwiderte nur den Blick, änderte jedoch seinen gewohnt gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Nun, Nathan hielt dies für nur zu gut ins Bild passend, da Professor Snape in dieser ganzen Zeit niemals seine Handlungsweise verändert hatte.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und begannen, sich zu bedienen. Kevin hatte bis jetzt nicht ein Wort gesprochen, doch Nathan ließ sich sein Unbehagen darüber nicht anmerken. Er verhielt sich so, als ob jene Zeitung nie erschienen wäre und sprach angeregt mit Andy. Das blieb so, bis eine Unterhaltung durch die Geräusche der Eulen schwierig gemacht wurde, die in die Halle einfielen.

Viele der Vögel wandten sich geradewegs dorthin, wo Nathan saß und ließen Briefe über seinem Frühstück fallen. Eine weitere Handvoll von ihnen flog zum Lehrertisch, in Richtung seiner Eltern, aber er beachtete diese nicht. Seit dieser einen Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hatte sich die Menge von Nathans Post enorm erhöht.

»Das ist eine Menge Post!«, bemerkte Andy.

»Das ist schon seit dieser Story über mich im _Tagesprophet_ so«, erklärte ihm Nathan. »Es scheint, dass ich jetzt eine Berühmtheit bin.« Er lachte. Andy lachte ebenfalls.

»Bitten sie dich um Autogramme?«, scherzte Andy.

»Der eine oder andere hat das getan«, antwortete Nathan ernsthaft.

Andys Augen weiteten sich. »Was schreiben die anderen?«, wollte er dann wissen.

»Die meisten von ihnen erklären, wie leid es ihnen für mich tut. Andere sagen, ich solle nicht glauben, was in diesem Artikel steht, dass mein wirklicher Vater Onkel Harry ist«, Nathan rollte seine Augen, »und ein paar sagen, dass sie für mich glücklich wären«, endete er.

»Dieselben, die um Autogramme gebeten haben«, sagte Kevin, sein selbst auferlegtes Schweigen brechend.

Als Nathan im Begriff war, darauf zu antworten, purzelte ein Paket zwischen sie.

»Dies eine hat sich verspätet« Andy, der den Kelch hielt, der dort gewesen wäre, wo das Paket nur einige Momente zuvor fallen gelassen wurde, wenn er ihn nicht vorher genommen hätte, prallte zurück. »Es ist für dich, Nathan.«

Als Nathan die Hand ausstreckte, um nach der Schachtel zu greifen und diese zu untersuchen, kam eine größere Hand aus dem Nichts und nahm sie ihm weg. Nathan war dermaßen entrüstet, dass er nicht einmal nachdachte, bevor er sich umdrehte, um dem Dieb ins Gesicht zu schauen und sagte: »He! Das gehört mir!«

Sein Vater wölbte ihm gegenüber eine Augenbraue. Nathans Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich verengten.

»Ich nehme auch die Briefe«, sagte Snape, streckte seine freie Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus und wartete.

»Sie sind für mich«, sagte Nathan gelassen zu der Hand seines Vaters.

Sie verfielen in Schweigen, ohne sich zu bewegen, in einem Krieg aus Geduld und Hartnäckigkeit. Alle Schüler beobachteten sie aufmerksam. Snape wurde des Wartens müde, schnappte die Briefe vom Tisch und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das Nathan nicht mitkriegen konnte. Diese Aktion sollte nicht unerwartet gewesen sein, doch Nathan wusste gleichwohl nicht mehr, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er reagierte.

»Sir«, rief Nathan und verließ seinen Platz, um dem Mann zu folgen, der sich jetzt schnell dem Lehrertisch näherte.

Snape blieb nicht stehen.

»Professor«, rief er erneut, verärgert, und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um seinen Vater einzuholen.

Snape blieb endlich stehen und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

»Warum haben Sie meine Post genommen?«, fragte Nathan und kam vor ihm zum Stehen.

»Kennen Sie irgendjemanden von diesen Leuten?«, stellte Professor Snape die Gegenfrage, während er die Briefe in seiner Hand schwenkte.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Sie haben sie mir _gestohlen_, bevor ich lesen konnte, von wem sie waren.« Nathan funkelte ihn an. Sein Vater war ungerührt davon. »Was macht es aus, wenn ich sie nicht kenne? Sie sind trotzdem an mich gerichtet«, versuchte er es noch einmal.

»Sie sind trotzdem konfisziert. Ab sofort werden Sie keine Korrespondenz aus unbekannten Quellen öffnen. Jetzt gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Platz, Mister Granger.«

»Aber—« Nathans Argument erstarb, als er die bedrohliche Haltung seines Vaters betrachtete, die Arme verschränkt, die das Paket und die Briefe hielten. Es gab keine Diskussion, wie Nathan inzwischen begriffen haben sollte. Er drehte sich herum und ging zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch, vor Wut kochend.

»Wer glaubt er, der er ist, dass er mir meine Briefe wegnimmt?«, murmelte Nathan vor sich hin und setzte sich wieder neben Andy.

»Dein Vater«, antwortete der Junge ihm.

Nathan schoss einen mörderischen Blick auf ihn. Andy wandte seine Augen von Nathans Augen ab und begann, schweigend zu essen.

»Er kann nicht einfach so hier herüber kommen und meine Post konfiszieren!«, protestierte Nathan, nicht imstande, nach einem solchen Vorfall Ruhe zu halten. »Sie waren an mich adressiert, nicht an ihn!« Er biss grimmig in ein Stück Toast und erwischte Kevin dabei, zu ihm herüberzustarren. »Was ist?«, fauchte er.

Am Lehrertisch starrte jemand anderes, und das nicht auf Nathan. Hermione versuchte zu verstehen, was sich gerade ereignet hatte, indem sie durchdringend Severus anschaute.

»Du starrst mit offenem Mund, Granger«, erklärte er ihr, ließ die Briefe und das Paket neben seinem Teller fallen und nahm seinen Platz wieder ein.

Sie schloss ihren Mund und verengte ihre Augen. »Was hast du gerade eben getan?«

»Du sagtest, dass ich mich um das Korrespondenzproblem kümmern soll. Ich kümmere mich darum.«

»Du sagtest, dass du mit ihm darüber sprechen würdest, Severus. Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass viel Sprechen beteiligt war«, erklärte sie spitz.

»Wenn du die Art und Weise nicht magst, in der ich dies handhabe, dann solltest du dich selbst damit beschäftigt haben«, erwiderte er und aß die Rühreier, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, wobei ihm ihr Augenrollen entging.

Hermione nahm den Briefstapel unmittelbar neben seinem Teller. Er griff danach, um sie genau daran zu hindern, und sie starrten einander in die Augen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Blick ihren Mangel an Toleranz für diesen kindischen Kampf zum Ausdruck brachte. Möglicherweise geschah genau dies, weil Severus mit einem Seufzer den Blickkontakt abbrach.

Sie durchforstete die Briefe und las die Namen darauf. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und schob kopfschüttelnd einen Brief aus dem Stapel heraus, sichtbar gereizt. Als sie fertig war, hörte sie ihn sagen: »Zufrieden?«

»Da war ein Brief von Harry mittendrin, aber ich erwarte nicht von dir, das zu erkennen. Er ist ja nicht so, als ob du nachgesehen oder gefragt hättest, bevor du sie weggenommen hast.«

»Woher willst du wissen, dass dieser Brief keinen Schaden anrichtet?«, fragte er mit gewölbter Augenbraue.

»Oh, bitte!« Sie stand auf und nahm besagten Brief mit sich. Sie ging an ihm auf ihrem Weg nach draußen vorbei und war ganz sicher, dass sie ihn leise lachen hörte. _Er hält das für komisch, oder?_ Hermione war nicht belustigt.

Sie erreichte Nathan und begrüßte seine Freunde.

»Da war einen Brief von Harry für dich«, erzählte sie ihrem Sohn. »Ich nehme nicht an, dass Severus erklärt hat, warum er die Briefe genommen hat, oder?«

»Nein, hat er nicht«, antwortete Nathan sichtbar verärgert und schnappte nach dem Brief in ihrer Hand.

»Es ist zu deiner Sicherheit«, erklärte sie. »Wir werden uns ausführlicher darüber unterhalten, entweder heute zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt oder möglicherweise morgen, während des Familien-Abendessens.«

»Familien-Abendessen?«, fragte Nathan.

»Ja. Jeden Sonntag werden wir zusammen zu Abend essen. Du kannst mich im Labor besuchen, und ich werde dir das alles erklären.«

Sie küsste seinen Kopf und verließ die Große Halle.

»Super«, murmelte Nathan, während er den Brief seines Paten öffnete.

* * *

Nathan trug nicht seine Schuluniform, als er sich mit seiner Mutter in ihrer Wohnung im dritten Stock traf. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass er sich für ihr gemeinsames Abendessen ungezwungen kleiden würde. Nathan konnte nicht verstehen, warum das Anziehen von Jeans, T-Shirt und einem Sweater irgendeinen Unterschied bei irgendetwas machen würde, doch es schien ihr wichtig zu sein.

Hermione wartete an der Tür und trug ebenfalls ungezwungene Kleidung; das karmesinrote Kleid, das sie zu tragen liebte, wenn sie ins Kino ging, und einen Mantel, der wie eine magische Robe aussah. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

»Fertig?«, fragte sie.

»Ja«, antwortete er und versuchte, das Unbehagen in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.

»Trägst du die Halskette nicht?«, fragte sie als nächstes und glättete die Kragen seines T-Shirts und seines Sweaters, damit sie an der richtigen Stelle übereinander liegen würden.

»Nein«, sagte er ruhig. Da er den Blick sah, der immer einer sehr langen Diskussion vorausging, fügte er hinzu: »Ich habe sie bei mir. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie genau funktioniert, bevor ich sie wieder tragen werde.«

»Wie du willst«, räumte sie ein, »solange du bereit bist, seine Gründe anzuhören.«

Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass Professor Snape wünschte, dass er die Halskette wieder trug, die sein Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen war – genau die Kette, die er an dem Tag abgenommen hatte, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Snape sein Vater war. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls erklärt, warum Professor Snape seine Post konfisziert hatte, etwas, gegenüber dem Nathan noch immer misstrauisch war. Aus dem gleichen Grund hatte er die Halskette noch nicht wieder umgelegt. Ungeachtet der Erklärung seiner Mutter wollte Nathan es von Professor Snape selbst hören, bevor er seine Entscheidung traf. Es schien angemessen zu sein.

Sie machten sich auf ihren Weg zu den Kerkern, wo sie seinen Vater zum Abendessen treffen würden. Nathan war dieses Mal nicht überrascht, als sie an der Tür von Professor Snapes Büro vorbeigingen und geradeswegs zu der nächsten Tür, von der Nathan jetzt wusste, dass diese in seine Wohnung führte. Seine Mutter klopfte und binnen kurzem öffnete sich die Tür.

»Guten Tag, Severus«, grüßte sie, was durch ein Kopfnicken des Mannes beantwortet wurde.

»Guten Tag, Sir«, folgte Nathan entsprechend und erhielt ebenso ein Nicken dafür.

Snape trat beiseite und hielt einladend die Tür geöffnet. Sie traten ein und warteten darauf, dass sie gebeten würden, sich zu setzen. Als dies geschah, nahm Nathan neben seiner Mutter auf dem Sofa Platz, während sich sein Vater nah daneben in einen Sessel setzte, beide dem Kamin gegenüber.

Nathan blickte starr in das Feuer, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Er konnte die Spannung in der Luft spüren, etwas, das ihn sich immer unbehaglich fühlen ließ. Hier hereinzukommen, hatte ihm ihr letztes Treffen in Erinnerung gerufen, und es war, als ob er das alles noch einmal durchmachen würde, die Dinge, die gesagt worden waren und wie sie gesagt worden waren.

»Du hast eine unglaubliche Büchersammlung, Severus«, sagte seine Mutter schließlich. Unglücklicherweise fügte sie hinzu: »Findest du das nicht auch, Nathan?«

Nathan schaute widerstrebend vom Feuer hoch und ließ den Raum auf sich wirken. Zwei der Wände waren vom Fußboden bis zur Decke von Büchern bedeckt, etwas, dem er nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit gezollt hatte, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Es war eine erstaunliche Büchersammlung. »Ja«, stimmte er zu.

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen.

»Hast du sie alle gelesen, Severus?«, fragte seine Mutter – zum Glück nicht ihn.

»Die meisten von ihnen«, antwortete sein Vater.

Nathan versuchte, einige Hinweise über Professor Snapes Stimmung anhand dessen Stimme aufzufangen, konnte dies jedoch nicht. Dabei war es für ihn auch nicht hilfreich, seine Augen auf seine Hände statt auf das Gesicht des Mannes gerichtet zu lassen, aber das Letztere zu tun, stand außer Frage.

»Wir haben auch mehr Bücher, als wir brauchen und ich denke, dass Nathan ebenfalls die meisten davon gelesen hat. Von all den Büchern, die du gelesen hast, welches würdest du als dein Lieblingsbuch bezeichnen, Nathan?«

Da saß sie, fragte ihn erneut, und solch eine schwierige Frage noch dazu! »Äh…« Nathan dachte nach. »Ich könnte keins auswählen.«

»Könntest du es, Severus?«

Nathan atmete tief durch, als seine Mutter ihre Zielperson wechselte. Dies war schlimmer als eine mündliche Prüfung!

»Nein.«

Das war definitiv ein gereiztes _Nein_. Es schien, dass Professor Snape die Befragung ebenso wenig mochte. Nathan hörte seine Mutter seufzen.

»In Ordnung! Wir werden alle drei für den Rest des Abends den Kamin anstarren!«, sagte sie.

Nathan schaute sie an. _Definitiv verärgert_, schlussfolgerte er. Er riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Vater, der mit zwei Fingern seinen Nasenrücken zusammenpresste. _Definitiv gereizt_, nahm Nathan an. Er schaute wieder hinunter auf seinen Schoß und spürte, wie ihn die Peinlichkeit des Treffens überwältigte, als er sich an die Halskette in seiner Tasche erinnerte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kam zu einem Entschluss und nahm das Objekt in seine Hand.

»Ich habe die Halskette mitgebracht«, verkündete er leise.

»Sie sollten sie eigentlich umlegen und nicht mit Ihnen herumtragen«, erklärte sein Vater ihm, während er ihn jetzt ansah.

»Ich möchte wissen, wie sie funktioniert, bevor ich sie wieder trage.«

»Es lässt mich wissen, wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten sind«, sagte der Mann, als ob dies Erklärung genug wäre.

Nathan wollte mehr. »Wie? Ich weiß, dass der Zaubertrank meine Stimmung zeigt, aber ich denke, das hilft mir nicht viel.«

»Severus kann deine Stimmung ebenfalls sehen. Wenn du in Gefahr bist, wird er es merken und in der Lage sein, zu dir zu kommen, um dir zu helfen«, mischte sich seine Mutter ein.

»Aber, wie?«, beharrte Nathan auf einer Erklärung.

Professor Snape stand auf und ging durch eine Tür hinter dem Platz, wo Nathan saß. Wenige Momente später kehrte er mit irgendetwas zurück, das er in seiner Hand hielt. Nathan musste nicht fragen.

»Dies ist eine Phiole mit demselben Zaubertrank, den Sie in der Halskette haben. Sie sind verbunden. Welche Farbe die Halskette auch immer annimmt – sie zeigt sich ebenso hier drinnen. Wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, werde ich es wissen.«

»Warum glauben Sie, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate?« Es erschien befremdlich, dass sie die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken und sprechen sollten.

»Sie sind ein Gryffindor«, sagte Snape, »und so handeln Sie auch.«

Nathan verengte seine Augen seinem Vater gegenüber, aber das Gelächter seiner Mutter brachte ihn dazu, sie verdutzt anzusehen.

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sie sich und atmete tief durch, um wieder ernst zu werden. »Im Leben deines Vaters und in meinem Leben gibt es Menschen, die wünschen könnten, uns Schaden zuzufügen – aufgrund des Krieges. Wir sind besorgt, dass, nach der Exposition deiner Identität, die du seitdem durchleidest, jemand versuchen würde, dir irgendwie zu schaden, um an uns heranzukommen.« Sie schaute jetzt sehr ernst. »Wir wollen, dass du so sicher wie möglich bist, und wenn es jemand wirklich wagt, an dich heranzukommen, werden wir da sein, um uns den Schwachkopf vorzunehmen.«

»Ist das auch der Grund, warum ich meine Post nicht lesen kann?«, fragte Nathan.

»Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass Ihre Briefe harmlos sind«, antwortete Professor Snape.

»Das hätten Sie vorher sagen können«, erklärte Nathan seinem Vater.

»Er hätte das tun müssen«, stimmte seine Mutter zu und erntete einen funkelnden Blick von seinem Vater.

»Und ich weiß, wie ich mich selbst vor bloßen Briefen zu verteidigen habe«, setzte Nathan hinzu.

»Wenn Sie so dringend wissen möchten, wie sehr die Menschen Sie bedauern, können Sie sie zurück haben«, sagte Professor Snape.

»Es gab einige Briefe, die von Menschen waren, die für mich glücklich sind«, widersprach er. »Und ich will sie nicht zurück; Sie können sie behalten, Sir. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass ich mich selbst verteidigen kann.«

Professor Snape stand abermals auf. »Dann brauchen Sie dies hier nicht mehr«, sagte er und nahm die Halskette aus Nathans Hand.

Nathan wurde davon überrumpelt. Er wollte für sich selbst einstehen, doch er wollte nicht, dass ihm die Halskette weggenommen wurde. Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!

Hermione schien zu verstehen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, und griff ein. »Oh, bitte. Ehrlich!« Sie stand auf und nahm die Halskette aus Severus' Hand. »Leg das um, Nathan.«

Nathan gehorchte. Der Anhänger erglühte golden und genauso die Phiole in Snapes Hand.

»Ich glaube, dass wir jetzt essen sollten«, fügte sie hinzu und verließ den Sitzbereich, um zu dem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes zu gehen. Nathan folgte, da er nicht mit seinem Vater zurückbleiben wollte, der nicht lange brauchte, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Das Essen wurde von einem Hauselfen serviert, den Snape gerufen hatte, sobald sie am Tisch saßen. Sie aßen schnell in einem peinlichen Schweigen, und das Abendessen war bald vorüber.

»Wir werden uns in der nächsten Woche wieder treffen«, erklärte seine Mutter Professor Snape, der müde nickte. »Nathan, du wirst Severus am Mittwoch Abend erneut treffen, nur ihr zwei. Ich nehme an, es wäre gut, jetzt eine Zeit und einen Ort zu vereinbaren.«

Nathans Mund wurde trocken. Eine Zusammenkunft ohne seine Mutter? Nathan mochte nicht daran denken.

»In meinem Büro um sieben«, sagte Snape ihm, und es klang für ihn genauso wie einmal Nachsitzen.

»Ja, Sir«, war seine automatische Antwort.

»Guten Abend, Severus«, sagte Hermione.

Sie gingen. Nathan fühlte sich erschöpft. Es war, als ob sich die Muskeln seiner Schultern von ihren Knochen abgelöst hatten, zerschmolzen. Alles, was er wollte, war, in sein Bett zu gelangen und zu schlafen.

* * *

**A/N:** Nein, es ist nicht leicht, doch ich glaube an die drei. :0)

Ich habe vergessen, mich über ein Bild auszulassen, das Miateixeira für diese Story als Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich gemalt hat. *vor Freude laut kreischend* Oh ja … der Link: .  
ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel ...** Mehr geplante Begegnungen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante Treffen.


	24. Es braucht mehr als einen Namen (Part 1)

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Needing More than a Name (Part 1)**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Mehr geplante Begegnungen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante Treffen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**ORIGINAL** **BETA READERS:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW and Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

**A/Ü:** Wie Ihr sicher gemerkt habt, werden die Zeitabstände zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln nun länger, da ich keine fertigen Kapitel mehr habe. Ab jetzt werde ich versuchen, einmal im Monat zu posten.

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 24 - Teil I: Es braucht mehr als einen Namen **

Nathan versuchte, Professor Lupins Rat zu befolgen und auf seinem eigenen Weg mit seinem Leben weiterzumachen. Er war dem Professor nach dem Treffen am Sonntag begegnet, als er die Stufen zum Gryffindor-Turm hochstieg, und Lupin – anscheinend aufrichtig interessiert – hatte ihn gefragt, wie die Dinge gelaufen waren, also hatte Nathan es ihm erzählt. Professor Lupin war jemand, dem Nathan begann, in diesen Dingen zu vertrauen, und das für Mittwoch vorgesehene Aufeinandertreffen ließ ihn in der Notlage zurück, Ratschläge zu benötigen – also dann, warum nicht jene von Professor Lupin? Es hatte geholfen. Möglicherweise hatte auch das vorhergehende Abendessen etwas damit zu tun gehabt, das für sie alle drei so unangenehm gewesen war, nicht nur für Nathan. Ihm war – mit Professor Lupins Hilfe – bewusst geworden, dass die Dinge in gewisser Hinsicht nicht mehr schlechter laufen könnten, als sie bereits waren. Professor Snape war immer noch der gleiche alte Professor Snape. Seine Mutter war noch immer die gleiche liebende und fürsorgliche Mutter, die sie immer gewesen war, wenn auch ein wenig ängstlicher und besorgter als normalerweise. Schockierenderweise war auch er der gleiche Junge, der er immer gewesen war. Sogar Andy handelte wie immer.

Nathan hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht, oder beinahe umsonst. Der Rest der Schule handelte auch jetzt noch so, als ob sich die Gegebenheiten verändert hätten, genauso wie er gedacht hatte, dass sie es hatten. Sie hatten Unrecht, wusste er jetzt. Okay, nicht völlig Unrecht, musste er zugeben. Er hatte jetzt einen Vater, den sie alle kannten, und das veränderte einige Dinge. Aber genauer darüber nachdenkend, war Nathan sich sicher, dass dies nicht so verschiedenartig sein könnte zu all jenen Momenten, wenn die Menschen herausfanden, dass er seinen Vater nicht kannte, oder, dass es jetzt sogar besser sein könnte, weil, keinen Vater zu haben, schlechter war, als Professor Snape zum Vater zu haben – viel schlechter. Nathan war davon überzeugt, dass sich die Dinge ab sofort nur verbessern könnten, und das war eine Erleichterung.

Er hatte an diesem Sonntag lange geschlafen, hatte jedoch so tief und fest geschlafen, wie er es schon eine Weile nicht mehr getan hatte. Er war ausgeruht erwacht und bereit für die erste Woche vom Rest seines Lebens. Nathan war sich sicher, dass der montägliche Zaubertränke-Unterricht in seinem Sinne funktionieren würde. Seine Überzeugung bestätigend, hielt Professor Snape Vorlesungen und stellte Fragen; sie wurden angewiesen, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen und gebeten, eine Phiole für die Auswertung abzuliefern, genau so, wie es in den meisten ihren vorhergehenden Unterrichtsstunden gewesen war. Nathan konnte das Ausmaß der Erwartung bei den anderen Schülern spüren, insbesondere bei den Slytherins, doch er wusste, dass sein Vater auch jetzt nicht davon abweichend handeln würde, wie er es in allen Unterrichtsstunden vorher getan hatte; Professor Snape hatte das bereits bei anderen Gelegenheiten bewiesen.

_Danke, Professor Snape_, dachte Nathan; nachdem sie entlassen worden waren, da Jose nach dem Unterricht zu ihm kam, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

»Er hat dir immer noch keinerlei Punkte für die Beantwortung dieser Frage gegeben.«

»Ich würde von ihm auch nicht erwarten, dass das geschieht«, antwortete Nathan.

»Er hat nicht einmal mit dir nach dem Unterricht gesprochen«, fügte Jose hinzu und schien von der Begebenheit verwirrt.

»Es gab nichts zu sagen.« Nathan zuckte die Schultern, innerlich lächelnd. »Du scheinst überrascht darüber.«

»Nun, er ist dein Vater, oder nicht?«, erklärte Jose ihm. »Ich dachte, dass … ich habe keine Ahnung… dass er möglicherweise … lieb zu dir sein würde.«

Nathan lächelte tatsächlich bei diesem Wort und begann zu lachen – ein richtiges Lachen. Jose sah sogar noch verwirrter aus, und Nathan spürte, dass es besser wäre, eine Erklärung dafür abzugeben.

»Professor Snape ist immer noch Professor Snape, Jose, insbesondere während des Unterrichts. Er war niemals lieb, also, warum sollte er also jetzt damit beginnen?« Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Absurdität dieses Gedankens hervorzuheben.

»Ich dachte nur …«

»Nichts hat sich verändert. Ich denke, dass wir zu spät zum Unterricht in Verteidigung kommen«, sagte Nathan, und sie gingen zum nächsten Unterricht des Tages.

Während des Mittagessens wollte Andy Einzelheiten über das Abendessen am Sonntag wissen. Nathan erzählte ihm einiges darüber, was passiert war, und erläuterte die Halskette. Andy stimmte seiner Entscheidung zu, sie wieder zu tragen, doch Kevin, obgleich er bei den Mahlzeiten und für die meiste Zeit des Unterrichts in der Nähe blieb, fühlte sich mit der Situation noch immer unwohl, und sein Widerstand gegen das Tragen der Halskette durch Nathan wurde immer offensichtlicher.

»Snape spioniert dich durch dieses Ding aus«, sagte er.

»Das tut er nicht. Er passt auf mich auf – dazwischen gibt es einen Unterschied, Kevin«, verspürte Nathan die Notwendigkeit, zu erwidern und seinen Vater zu verteidigen.

»Nun, wenn das, was du nach Zaubertränke heute zu Jose sagtest, zutreffend ist und sich nichts verändert hat, kann Snape dich nur ausspionieren.«

»Professor Snape hat auf mich aufgepasst, oder noch besser, auf uns alle, von dem Tag an, an dem wir den Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt haben. Hast du vergessen, dass er mich gerettet hat, lange bevor diese 'Vatersache' geschah?«

Andy nickte zustimmend. Kevin erwiderte nichts mehr gegen dieses Argument. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er irgendwie bestreiten könnte, was Nathan gesagt hatte.

Und mehr Gryffindors entspannten sich ebenso in seiner Nähe. Es schien so, als ob Jose und Andy letztendlich einigen Einfluss besaßen. Selbstverständlich, sie sprachen nicht länger über die Lehrer, wenn sich Nathan in der Nähe befand, und er wusste davon nur, weil sie, hinsichtlich dessen, wer ihre Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte oder nicht, nicht derartig vorsichtig waren. Ein- oder zweimal überraschte Nathan sie sogar dabei, wie sie über ihn sprachen, doch obgleich dies eine ärgerliche Veränderung war, schaffte er es, dem keine große Bedeutung beizumessen.

Erneut die _Akten_ zu lesen, konnte einer der Faktoren gewesen sein, die ebenfalls zu dieser Änderung in der Einstellung beitrugen. Das sich abzeichnende bedrohliche Näherrücken des Treffens am Mittwoch ließ Nathan die Pergamentrollen herausholen, die er Monate zuvor geschrieben hatte, als er Snapes Leben nach irgendeinem dunklen Geheimnis durchforstet hatte, das den Mann dazu bringen würde, ihm zu sagen, wer sein Vater war.

Welche Ironie.

Zu der Zeit hatte Nathan zwei unterschiedliche Sammlungen von Pergamenten geführt: _die 'Snape-Akte'_ und _die 'Dad-Akte'_. Es endete damit, dass er diese beiden nicht zu trennen brauchte.

Ironisch, in der Tat.

Allerdings war es gut, dass er sie doch auf unterschiedlichen Pergamenten erstellt hatte. Jetzt konnte er sie unter einem neuen Blickwinkel betrachten. Es war faszinierend, gegenüberzustellen, was die verschiedenen Personen über seinen Vater gesagt hatten und was er durch Forschungen über Professor Snape herausgefunden hatte. Wenn jemand die Beschreibungen und Tatsachen läse, ohne zu wissen, dass sie sich beide auf denselben Zauberer bezogen, würde niemand dies glauben. Möglicherweise passte der Teil seines Vaters, der ihn als einen entschlossenen Mann darstellte, zu der Rolle, die Professor Snape im Krieg gespielt hatte, obgleich, von Albus Dumbledore als ein Freund betrachtet zu werden … Das überraschte durchaus immer noch ziemlich und war ebenfalls ein großer Widerspruch.

Nathan war neugierig darauf, wie jene Teile in das gleiche Puzzle passen würden. Wer war Professor Snape? Wer war sein Vater? Wie könnten diese zwei Personen miteinander in einer einzigen verschmelzen? Nathan schaffte es immer noch nicht, das zu durchschauen. Ja, sich mit ihm außerhalb des Klassenzimmers zu treffen, war merkwürdig und extrem irritierend, doch möglicherweise würde es ihm helfen, die Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen. Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, dass er jetzt damit beginnen würde, seinen Vater kennenzulernen, dass diese Treffen kein Nachsitzen darstellen würden, sondern Gelegenheiten, um schöne Stunden miteinander zu verbringen. Nathan hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie dies möglich wäre, aber er konnte jetzt einige Vorteile in den gefürchteten Treffen erkennen.

Und der Mittwoch kam. Ungeachtet der zwei Tage von ansatzweiser Normalität war Nathan nervös, als er an die Tür zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters klopfte.

»Herein.«

»Guten Abend, Professor Snape.«

»Guten Abend.«

Das war eine Innovation. Professor Snape hatte nie eine seiner Begrüßungen mit wirklichen Worten beantwortet. Allerdings hatte er dabei die Augen nicht von den Pergamenten erhoben, die er anscheinend korrigierte. Nathan schob sich näher an den Schreibtisch heran, den der Mann okkupierte, um einen verstohlenen Blick zu riskieren. Ja, diese Flasche mit roter Tinte konnte für nichts anderes sein, außer zum Benoteten. Nathan wartete ab, bis Professor Snape alles beendet hatte und die Feder auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte. Der Mann verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und legte seine Hände auf die gleiche Schreibtischplatte, während er Nathan betrachtete, der von den Händen des Mannes zu dessen Gesicht aufschaute.

Für einen kurzen Moment starrten sie einander an, und Professor Snape schaute kurz nach unten. Nathan folgte seinem flüchtigen Blick zu seiner Halskette.

»Es ist blau«, stellte Nathan fest und sah zu seinem Vater zurück.

»Ich kann das sehen.«

»Was bedeutet, dass ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bin«, setzte Nathan hinzu.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete den Schreibtisch und kam neben Nathan zu stehen. Ihre Augen hielten sich erneut gegenseitig fest, bevor Professor Snape sagte: »Kommen Sie.«

Nathan folgte seinem Vater aus dem Büro heraus und den Korridor hinunter zur Wohnung des Professors. Auf dem kurzen Weg kamen sie an einigen Slytherins vorbei, die zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, und Nathan fühlte unversöhnliche Augen auf sich, wobei ein Paar länger verweilte – Malfoys.

Professor Snape öffnete die Tür und Nathan folgte schnell nach drinnen. Er seufzte, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

»Eingeschüchtert, oder?«, fragte Professor Snape.

»Nein«, antwortete Nathan wie als Reflex auf die Beschuldigung. Er war nicht eingeschüchtert, oder doch? Es war allein das Unbehagen, beobachtet zu werden. »Ich mag die Aufmerksamkeit nicht«, fügte er hinzu und schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu dem Mann neben ihm.

»Selbstverständlich.«

Professor Snape ging hinüber, um ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen, das den Raum zusätzlich erhellte. Als er weiter zum Schreibtisch in einer Ecke ging und sich daranmachte, einige Bücher zu durchstöbern, fragte Nathan, der nach wie vor in der Nähe der Tür stand: »Warum haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?«

Professor Snape schaute nicht von dem auf, was er gerade tat. »Ihre Mutter meinte, dass Sie vielleicht meine Bücher zu sehen wünschen könnten.«

_Mum,_ _natürlich_, dachte Nathan. Er wandte den Blick von seinem Vater ab, schaute sich im Raum um, wobei er den Wänden mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die mit Büchern bedeckt waren. Nathan näherte sich dem nächstgelegenen Regal, ließ seine Augen über die Wälzer schweifen und las hier und da einen Titel. Die erste Gruppe von Büchern stand in Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränken. Darunter befanden sich Grundlagen-Lehrbücher, Lehrbücher für Fortgeschrittene, Bücher über Zaubertränke für den einen oder anderen speziellen Verwendungszweck, und Bücher bishin zur Schwelle zu Kräuterkunde mit Wälzern über den Gebrauch von Pflanzen in Zaubertränken. Das war alles, das er an der kleineren Wand neben der Tür fand, durch die sie hereinkommen waren.

Nathan riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick auf Professor Snape und sah ihn am Schreibtisch stehen, nach vorn übergebeugt, während er etwas schrieb. Nathan strebte der nächsten Wand mit Büchern zu. Es war mühevoll, den Titel einiger der Wälzer zu lesen, insbesondere derjenigen auf dem obersten Regalbrett, doch es war nicht derartig schwierig abzuleiten, dass sie nach wie vor die Herstellung von Zaubertränken thematisierten, obgleich jetzt sie mit Zauberkunst verknüpft waren. Binnen kurzem behandelten sie ausschließlich Zaubersprüche, Verzauberungen, Flüche und Gegenflüche … Einige davon waren allermindestens ethisch zweifelhaft, solche wie _Verfluche deine Feinde_ und _Kämpfen mit Magie – Flüche und Gegenflüche_. Diese Regale endeten an einer Tür, der gleichen Tür, die Professor Snape am Sonntag benutzt hatte.

Nathan konnte sehen, dass Professor Snape nach wie vor mit seinen eigenen Sachen beschäftigt war, und ging zu den Büchern auf der anderen Seite der Türöffnung. Dort gab es mehr über Flüche und Gegenflüche, obgleich jetzt innerhalb Büchern über Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit. Nathan wunderte sich, warum es so viele Bücher über Werwölfe gab.

Nunmehr wurde es noch mühevoller, die Titel zu lesen; einige fehlten gänzlich, andere waren in Sprachen, die Nathan nicht kannte. _Faszinierend und fesselnd_, dachte Nathan, und seine Neugier war geweckt. Er ging weiter und sah Bücher, die definitiv der Dunklen Magie zugeordnet werden mussten._ Manipulieren mit Magie_, _Nicht umkehrbare Verwünschungen und Flüche_, mehrere Bücher, deren Titel er nicht lesen konnte, _Gefangene Seelen_, _Verzaubere das Blut_, _Schmerzhafte Zaubertränke_, _Sklaverei und Dominanz mit Hilfe von Blut-Magie _…

Sogar Muggel wussten, dass Blut-Magie etwas war, das man fürchten musste, dort gab es Filme darüber. Nathan fragte sich, wie mächtig diese wirklich war …

_Folterflüche _…

Hatte sein Vater jemals den _Cruciatus_-Fluch geworfen? Vermutlich. Nathan erinnerte sich an all das zurück, was er über Professor Snape wusste und entschied, dass er definitiv mehr als einmal Unverzeihliche geworfen hatte.

_Blutsverwandtschaft und damit in Beziehung stehende Verwünschungen _…

Familienmitglieder verhexen? Warum würde jemand einen Verwandten verhexen wollen? Konnte es sein, dass es das war, was dieses Buch beinhaltete? Nathan streckte die Hand danach aus.

»Diese Bücher sind nicht für Sie.«

Nathan erschrak, drehte sich herum, um seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen und zog seine Hand zurück._ Wie kam er hierher? Er war doch gerade eben noch am Schreibtisch._

»Es sei denn, dass Ihnen danach ist, mich umzubringen«, fügte sein Vater hinzu.

Nathan starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Professor Snape erwiderte den Blick, nichts aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck ersichtlich. Nathan schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf und senkte seine Augen. Als sein Vater nichts weiter sagte, doch weiterhin stehen blieb, spürte Nathan, dass dieser irgendetwas von ihm erwartete.

»Ich wusste nicht, was das Buch beinhaltete, Sir«, versuchte es Nathan.

»Sie waren früher bereits überzeugender in Ihren Lügen.«

_Ich lüge nicht!_ Er schaute in das Gesicht seines Vaters auf. »Es ist wahr«, beteuerte er.

»Das war beinahe überzeugend.«

Nathan ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. »Sie sagten mir, dass ich die Bücher ansehen könnte.«

»Dies hier sind Bücher über Dunkle Künste.«

»Ich weiß, Sir«, beantwortete Nathan die unausgesprochene Frage.

»Von all den Büchern, die ich hier habe, war das Einzige, nach dem Sie die Hand ausgestreckt haben, dieses hier, Mister Granger. Ist es das, was Sie wünschen? Ein Dunkler Zauberer zu werden?«, fragte sein Vater, die Miene undurchdringlich, selbst mit der Beschuldigung, die in seinen Worten präsent war.

»Nun, Sie sind ein Dunkler Zauberer, oder nicht?«, erwiderte Nathan verteidigend.

Die Augen seines Vaters veränderten sich und Professor Snape straffte seine Schultern. »Sie sollten in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen«, sagte er abweisend.

»Sie schicken mich immer weg. Warum quälen wir uns überhaupt mit diesen Treffen herum?«, sagte Nathan frustriert. Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen und war halb am Ausgang, als …

»Nathan.«

Er hielt den Atem an._ Nathan? Nicht Mister Granger?_ Er wagte es nicht, zurückzublicken oder vorwärts zu gehen.

»Wie mögen Sie Ihren Tee?«

_Tee?_ Nathan schaute über seine Schulter zu seinem Vater ohne zu glauben, was er hörte. Professor Snape hielt für einen Moment Nathans Augen fest und machte sich dann daran, ein Teeservice auf einem kleinen Seitentisch zu verwandeln. Nathan wandte sich vollauf zu ihm herum und beobachtete seine Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab. »Milch und Zucker«, antwortete er schließlich und ging zur Couch hinüber.

Professor Snape goss das Gebräu in zwei Tassen und fügte Milch und Zucker bei einer davon hinzu, die er Nathan reichte.

»Danke, Sir.« Nathan nahm die heiße Tasse entgegen, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt darüber, was vor sich ging. Professor Snape ergriff die andere Tasse und machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem. Nathan setzte sich auf die Couch und nippte an seinem Tee, einfach, um etwas zu tun zu haben.

Professor Snape starrte ihn über seine Tasse hinweg an. Ihre Augen hielten sich gegenseitig fest, und Nathan nahm einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er sagte: »Wir haben die gleichen Augen.«

Der Blick seines Vaters ließ nicht einen Moment von seinen Augen ab, während er einmal und ein zweites Mal nippte, bevor er zustimmte: »Das haben wir.«

»Und das gleiche Haar«, fügte Nathan hinzu. Dieses Gespräch machte eigenartige Sachen mit seinem Magen, und er wusste, dass dies nichts mit dem Tee zu tun hatte.

»Die Farbe möglicherweise«, sagte Professor Snape.

»Es ist nicht nur die Farbe.« Nathan riskierte ein halbes Lächeln. Sein Haar wurde schneller fettig als üblich.

Sie beendeten ihren Tee in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen. Nathan fand, dass dies der heißeste Tee gewesen war, den er jemals in Hogwarts getrunken hatte, oder er fühlte sich heißer aus anderen Gründen, die er bisher nicht schaffte, gänzlich zu verstehen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er nicht wollte, dass dieser Moment jetzt schon zu Ende ging. Er lächelte zum Kamin hin. »Möglicherweise haben wir mehr Dinge gemeinsam, von denen wir noch nichts wissen.«

»Warum würden Sie das wollen?«, fragte sein Vater.

Nathan zuckte mit seinen Schultern und betrachtete ihn dann. »Denken Sie, dass ich eines Tages so gut im Brauen von Zaubertränken werde wie Sie?«

Professor Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. »Wenn Sie sich selbst einbringen …«

Nathan lächelte ihn an. »Und ein so guter Duellant?«

»Ich sah Sie niemals mehr als einen _Alohomoha_ und Wärme- und das Kältesprüche werfen«, erklärte Professor Snape ihm.

»Ich kann Dinge mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben lassen. Ich war der Erste in meiner Klasse, der es tatsächlich geschafft hat. Professor Flitwick sagte, dass ich ein Naturtalent dafür bin.« Nathan lächelte offen. »Ich kann es Ihnen zeigen«, erzählte er seinem Vater und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

Nathan straffte seine Schultern und schwang seinen Zauberstab. »_Wingardium Leviosa_«, intonierte er perfekt, und die leere Tasse schwebte in der Luft.

»Sehen Sie mich an«, rief sein Vater.

Nathan kam dieser Aufforderung nach, und die schwebende Tasse zerschellte auf den Steinfußboden. Er schaute auf sie zurück, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, beschämt über seinen Misserfolg. Professor Snape warf nonverbale Zaubersprüche, und die Tasse war heil und befand sich wieder auf dem kleinen Tisch.

»Wenn Sie einen Zauberspruch lernen, versuchen Sie, ihn unter verschiedenen Umständen zu werfen, wie zum Beispiel ohne Augenkontakt mit dem Zielobjekt. Es steckt mehr hinter Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, als die Lehrer Ihnen im Unterricht erzählen.« Professor Snape stand auf. »Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten.«

»Ich kenne den Weg, Sir«, versicherte Nathan ihm. »Guten Abend.« Er nickte, ohne Professor Snape ins Gesicht zu sehen, auch jetzt noch beschämt, und wandte sich zur Tür um.

* * *

Das Feuer, das im Kamin von Severus' Büro brannte, veränderte sich zu grün und der schwebende Kopf der Schulleiterin erschien darin. »Severus«, rief sie.

»Minerva«, antwortete er mit einem Nicken.

»Draco Malfoy ist hier bei mir und möchte dich besuchen.«

Severus runzelte die Stirn. »Schick' ihn durch.«

Minervas Kopf verschwand, und binnen kurzem stand Draco in seinem Büro, Asche von seinem Mantel klopfend. »Guten Tag, Severus.«

»Draco.« Severus nickte. »Würdest du etwas zu trinken akzeptieren?«

»Tee wäre gut«, antwortete der blonde Mann, während er sich in einen der Sessel setzte.

Severus rief mit einem Heraufbeschwörungzauber das Tee-Service herauf und bot seinem unerwarteten Besucher eine gefüllte Tasse an. Seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch einnehmend, fragte er: »Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?« Er nahm eine Tasse für sich selbst.

Draco trank vom heißen Tee und stellte die Tasse auf Severus' Schreibtisch ab, bevor er antwortete: »Der Granger-Junge.«

Severus war nicht überrascht. »Was ist mit ihm?«

»Sollte ich ihn den Snape-Jungen nennen?«, stichelte Draco beinahe anklagend.

»Sein Name ist Granger«, antwortete Severus.

»Doch es ist eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass er auch ein Snape ist. Du hast es nicht abgestritten.«

»Nein, ich habe es nicht abgestritten.« Severus sah, wie sich Dracos Augen verengten. »Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Granger ist.«

»Warum sie, Severus? Warum Potters unerträgliches Anhängsel? Ich kann deinen Wunsch verstehen, eine derartige Beziehung vor der Zaubererwelt zu verbergen, aber es vor mir zu verbergen …?«

»Es gab keine Beziehung«, antwortete Severus verärgert. »Und woher nimmst du die Annahme, dass du mein Vertrauter warst?«

»Du hast einen Sohn in Devons Alter!«

»Er ist älter als Devon.«

Draco durchdachte gründlich die stillschweigende Andeutung hinter den Worten. »Du hast Granger während des Krieges benutzt.«

Severus würde dieser Darstellung nicht widersprechen. Er hatte sie benutzt, und der Krieg hatte damals auf seinem Höhepunkt getobt.

»Warum hast du keinen Schwangerschaftsverhütungsza uber geworfen?«

Dieselbe Frage hatte er sich unzählige Male selbst gestellt – seit jenem Tag, an dem er begriffen hatte, dass die schwarzen Augen des Jungen seine eigenen widerspiegelten. Severus hatte auch jetzt noch keine Antwort darauf, deshalb hielt er sein Schweigen aufrecht.

»Du hast ihn in allen diesen Jahren niemals anerkannt, warum jetzt?«, setzte Draco die Befragung fort.

»Er ist immer noch ein Granger.«

»Devon erzählte mir, dass du dich regelmäßig mit ihnen triffst.«

_Warum diese Beharrlichkeit?,_ dachteSeverus. »Was willst du, Draco?«

»Ich will wissen, warum du einen Sohn hast und ich der Letzte bin, der davon erfährt!« Dracos hässlicher Gesichtsausdruck zierte seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge nicht. »Du bist der einzige Freund, den ich habe. Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Ich habe dir das Beste von mir anvertraut, meinen Sohn! Du weißt, wie viel das für mich bedeutet.« Draco erhob sich und schritt vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

»Und du denkst, dass ich dieses Vertrauen verraten habe«, beendete Severus. »Das habe ich nicht, Draco.«

Sie sahen einander in die Augen, taxierend. Draco machte beinahe den Eindruck, als hätte er die Befürchtung, dass Severus nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Severus hielt seinem besorgten, verärgerten Blick mit respektabler Entschlossenheit stand. Das Aschgraue von Dracos Augen wurde unter seinen Augenlidern verborgen, als diese Augen mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck qualvoll geschlossen wurden.

»Ich hätte deinen Sohn kennenlernen wollen, Severus, ungeachtet der Mutter«, gestand Draco.

Severus schmunzelte kurz. Als Draco seine Augen wieder öffnete und ihn abermals ansah, sagte er: »Genau wie ich.«

»Versuche nicht, mich zu täuschen, Severus.«

»Ich versuche nicht, dich zu täuschen. Ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht, dass ich einen Sohn habe; Granger verbarg ihn vor mir, diese hirnlose Göre!« Severus ließ Verachtung seine Stimme färben und sah die Überraschung auf Dracos Gesicht. »Vor ein paar Monaten, als der Junge mir sagte, dass er seinen Vater nicht kannte, habe ich ihn mir genau angeschaut und bin dahintergekommen.« Er ließ seine Wut über eine solche Situation offen erkennen, und der blonde Zauberer nickte, nachdem er für einen Moment direkt in seine Augen geblickt hatte.

»Ich werde Granger umbringen, wenn ich sie sehe«, sagte Draco und ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen.

Severus wusste diese Geisteshaltung hoch zu schätzen, allerdings nicht in gleichem Maße, wie er es Monate zuvor getan hätte. Nein, er war nicht im Begriff, ihr zu vergeben, was sie getan hatte, doch er brauchte sie nicht tot zu sehen, um sich gerächt zu fühlen. Sie hatte Nathan aufgezogen, hatte das Kind behalten, während Severus wusste, dass er dies nicht getan haben würde, und … Severus liebte den Jungen.

Das nachdenkliche Schweigen wurde durch Draco gebrochen. »Ich begegnete dem Jungen in der Winkelgasse, als ich Devons Ausrüstungsgegenstände einkaufte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, wer ich war.«

»Ich denke, dass er es zu der Zeit nicht wusste«, stimmte Severus zu. »Sie hat ihn in der Muggel-Welt aufgezogen.«

»Es tut mir leid, Severus«, sagte Draco mit aufrichtigem Bedauern. »Das hast du nicht verdient.«

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Draco war ein Reinblüter und würde Muggel und deren Welt niemals verstehen. Es war fruchtlos, ihn davon zu überzeugen zu versuchen, dass unter Muggeln aufgezogen zu werden, nicht das Schlimmste war, was einem Zauberer geschehen konnte. Draco glaubte zwar nicht mehr an die Reinheit des Blutes, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er auch ein Muggel-Liebhaber war.

»Ich würde ihn gern irgendwann auf angemessene Art und Weise kennenlernen. Hat Granger ihn derartig verdorben, dass die Schädigung irreparabel ist? Devon erzählte mir, er sei ein Gryffindor, was bereits Schaden genug bedeutet«, kommentierte Draco.

»Ich«, Severus zögerte, da er das von Draco nicht erwartet hatte, »bin selbst noch nach wie vor dabei, ihn kennenzulernen.«

Draco nickte verstehend.

»Das Mittagessen ist in der Großen Halle serviert, wirst du dich mir anschließen?«, fragte Severus und erhob sich, während er versuchte, den unbehaglichen Moment abzuschütteln.

»Ich werde deine Einladung ablehnen müssen. Pansy wartet auf mich.« Draco stand ebenfalls auf und reichte Severus eine Hand, der die Höflichkeit akzeptierte und sie schüttelte. »Ich werde dich bis zur Großen Halle begleiten; ich möchte Devon sehen, bevor ich Hogwarts verlasse.«

Es war für Severus an der Zeit zu nicken, und sie setzten ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fort.

* * *

Hermione öffnete die Tür ihres Appartements.

»Harry?«

»Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig spät für einen Besuch, aber wir können uns nicht an den Wochenenden treffen, und ich arbeite bis in die Nacht hinein«, begann er, sich zu entschuldigen.

Hermione war von dem Besuch überrascht. Das letzte Mal, als sie Harry gesehen hatte, war sie wirklich wahnsinnig böse auf ihn gewesen, und harte Worte waren ausgesprochen worden. Nicht, dass sie sich für die Dinge schämte, die sie ihrem besten Freund im Augenblick der Weißglut an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wohlgemerkt, und sie hatte auch nicht die Absicht, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Irgendwie wusste Hermione, dass Harry nicht hier war auf der Suche nach einer Entschuldigung, oder auch nur nach Erklärungen, und das war es, was sie an der Tatsache überraschte, dass er sie besuchte.

Sie ließ ihn herein und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

»Was bringt dich hierher, Harry?«, fragte Hermione, keine Zeit mit Liebenswürdigkeiten vergeudend.

Harry atmete tief ein. »Ich mache mir Sorgen um Nathan. Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte er, und Hermione wusste, dass es für ihn wirklich eine Herzensangelegenheit war.

»Er geht ihm gut«, antwortete sie. »Wir versuchen, die Sache irgendwie hinzubiegen nach dem Durcheinander, das du angerichtet hast; wir werden es schaffen … letztendlich.« Das letzte Wort kam mit viel leiserer Stimme heraus.

Das Abendessen am Sonntag ließ Hermione beunruhigt darüber zurück, wie lange sie dafür brauchen würde, um die ganze Zerstörung zu reparieren, die Nathan angetan worden war. Seine Beziehung zu Severus war äußerst zerbrechlich und nahm so etwas weitaus übler, viel mehr, als sie gedacht hätte, dass dies der Fall sein könnte.

»Es tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich ...«

Hermione unterbrach Harrys Suchen nach noch nicht gebrauchten Worten für eine Entschuldigung. »Gab es da noch irgendetwas anderes, über das du sprechen wolltest?«

Harry richtete seine Augen in seinem Schoß, sichtlich unbehaglich über ihre zurück-zum-Thema-Antwort auf seinen Besuch. »Kimmkorn wird von weiteren Recherchen im Fall Nathan absehen.«

»Wird sie nicht dafür gefeuert, dass sie sich der Informationen bedient hat, die sie von dir hörte, ohne deine Genehmigung dafür zu haben?«, fragte Hermione empört.

»Nein«, bestätigte Harry, wobei er seine Verärgerung in seinem Tonfall offen durchklingen ließ. »Offensichtlich scheint das so zu laufen: Nicht autorisierte Informationen zu veröffentlichen, wird als Teil des Klatsches und der Spekulation betrachtet, wenn ...« Die folgenden Worte, die Harry sagte, wurden in großer Hast ausgesprochen und waren nur gemurmelt.

Hermione verstand sie nicht. »Was war das?«

»Sie werden nicht als Klatsch und Spekulation erachtet, wenn die Quelle bekannt ist.« Er seufzte. »Sie wiesen darauf hin, dass ich die Quelle war, und dass die Information der Wahrheit entsprach. Wenigstens waren sie bereit, Kimmkorn von dem Fall abzuziehen und nichts mehr zu veröffentlichen, was Nathan betrifft, wenn ich …«, Harry seufzte abermals, »zustimme, eine wöchentliche Kolumne über die Quidditch-Saison dieses Jahres zu schreiben und … einem Exklusivinterview mit Kimmkorn zustimme.«

»Und du hast natürlich zugestimmt«, bohrte Hermione nach.

Harry schien sichtlich verletzt. »Selbstverständlich.«

Hermione lächelte. »Geschieht dir recht dafür, dass du dich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischst.«

»Es tut mir leid, Hermione.« Harry hatte einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Hermione seufzte. »Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut, aber ich bin immer noch stinksauer auf dich.«

»Was kann ich tun, um die Dinge zwischen uns wieder ins rechte Lot zu bringen?«, fragte er flehend.

Hermione hob eine Hand, um über ihre Stirn zu reiben. »Geh nach Hause, Harry.«

»Bitte, Hermione. Ich liebe dich, und ich liebe Nathan. Ich ...« Er hielt auf der Suche nach Worten inne. »Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte niemals vor, die Situation für Nathan zu verschlimmern, oder für dich. Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen, Hermione. Du bist die Schwester, die ich nie gehabt habe, und das weißt du. Nathan bedeutet mir mehr, als es ein Neffe mir bedeuten würde ...« Harry griff nach Hermiones Hand und drückte diese. »Bitte«, bettelte er noch einmal, in ihre Augen starrend.

»Ich hasse dich nicht, Harry«, räumte sie sanft ein. »Es ist nur so, dass ich es in diesem Augenblick nicht schaffe, dich anzuschauen und mich nicht daran zu erinnern, was für ein Durcheinander du angerichtet hast.« Ihre Hand wurde abermals gedrückt. »Nathan nimmt dich zum Vorbild, und du weißt das genau. Dein Hass auf Severus …«, Hermione versuchte, ihre Gereiztheit zu kontrollieren, bevor sie ergänzte, »hilft ihm nicht. Ich habe mühsam versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, einander die ganze Zeit zu hassen, nur damit du kommst, um jahrelange Arbeit zunichte zu machen!«

»Ich werde nicht wieder in die Quere kommen«, sagte Harry, der damit versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

»Verdammt richtig, das wirst du nicht!«, zischte sie, einen drohenden Finger auf Harry gerichtet. Hermione wandte sich von ihm ab, wobei sie langsam atmete, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie wollte ihn verhexen, doch tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass Harry mehr litt, als jeder Fluch ihm antun konnte, und das war weit davon entfernt, tröstlich zu sein.

Ein drückendes Schweigen legte sich über sie, bis Harry sagte: »Ich wusste nicht, was zu tun sei. Plötzlich war es so, als ob ich in einem Albtraum lebte. Snape war der Vater des reizenden Kindes, das Nathan ist … Ich bringe es nach wie vor nicht über mich, an dich zu denken und diesen … daran, wie das überhaupt möglich war, schlimmer noch, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht.« Als sie ihn nicht unterbrach, setzte Harry fort: »Snape verletzte mich von dem Tag an, an dem ich ihm begegnete. Wie kann ich zulassen, dass dasselbe mit Nathan geschieht?«

»Das wird nicht geschehen. Ich verstehe wirklich, was du getan hast, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich gebeten habe, dich nicht einzumischen«, erinnerte Hermione ihn und schaute Harry in die Augen; doch sie senkte sie auf ihren Schoß, als sie hinzusetzte: »Ich weiß, was ich tue.« Hermione musste selbst dazu bringen, an ihre eigenen Worte zu glauben.

»Du schenkst Snape zu großes Vertrauen.«

»Ich schenke Severus das ihm gebührende Vertrauen.« Sie schaute Harry abermals an.

»Und trotzdem hast du Nathan vor ihm verborgen.«

»Rede nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst«, warnte Hermione.

»Warum hast du es dann getan, wenn nicht wegen Snape?«, beharrte Harry.

»Das fällt in die Kategorie Nicht-deine-Angelegenheit.« Sie funkelte Harry an. »Und schau mich nicht derartig an! Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich. Es ist spät, und ich habe am Morgen ein Meeting, also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ...«

Harry presste seine Kiefer zusammen und schluckte seine Fragen hinunter. Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

»_Wingardium Leviosa_.«

Ein Löffel schwebte das soundsovielte Mal frei in die Luft, genauso wie Federkiele, Bücher, Schachfiguren es den ganzen Tag über, die ganze Woche über seit Donnerstag getan hatten. Nathans Misserfolg vom Mittwoch, die Tasse mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers frei schweben zu lassen, hatte hinsichtlich des Zaubers zu einem inneren Zwang geführt. In den letzten paar Tagen hatte er ihn geworfen, ohne auf das Zielobjekt zu schauen, musste sich jedoch stark konzentrieren, um das jeweilige Etwas in der Luft zu halten. Jetzt konnte Nathan Rühreier essen und einen Löffel frei schweben lassen, obwohl sich sein Zielobjekt nach einer Weile der Schwerkraft beugen musste.

Er wollte Professor Snape beweisen, dass er ein kompetenter Zauberer war. Es war immer noch Samstag. Er würde fast das ganze Wochenende zur Verfügung haben, um zu üben, bevor er seinem Vater zeigen würde, was er tun konnte. Das war der Grund, warum sich Nathan nach dem Frühstück allein auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte, anstatt Andy und Kevin nach draußen zum Quidditch-Spielfeld zu folgen. Er hatte keine Zeit, um das Gryffindor-Training zu beobachten; Nathan hatte einiges an seinem eigenen Training zu bewerkstelligen.

Das Aufrechterhalten des Schwebezaubers, während er fast völlig auf etwas anderes konzentriert war, war knifflig, und Nathan hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit. Zur gleichen Zeit zu lesen und den Zauber zu werfen, das war die Methode, wie er für solche Situationen trainierte. Er wählte einen leeren Tisch, legte seine Ausgabe der _Geschichte_ _Hogwarts' _darauf, und öffnete das Buch an der Stelle über die Kobold-Kriege, die er gelesen hatte. Seinen Zauberstab haltend, sprach er leise: »_Wingardium Leviosa_.« Die _Geschichte Hogwarts' _stieg mehrere Zentimeter vom Tisch auf. Zufrieden wandte Nathan vorsichtig seine Augen von dem in der Luft schwebenden Buch ab und begann zu lesen, während er versuchte, nicht zu vergessen, was er gleichzeitig tat, niemals seinen Zauberstab senkend.

Etliche Seiten weiter bei seinem Lesen hielt Nathan nach wie vor den Zauber aufrecht, bis sein Zauberstab plötzlich kalt wurde und die Hitze verlor, die mit der Kanalisierung von Magie in Zusammenhang stand. Er blickte von seiner Lektüre auf und war überrascht, auf graue Augen zu stoßen, die ihn anstarrten. Devon Malfoy hielt das Buch fest, das er frei schweben lassen hatte._ Wie kommt der hierher?_ Nathan war derartig in seiner Konzentration versunken gewesen, dass er Malfoys Näherkommen nicht bemerkt hatte.

»Dieses Buch gehört mir«, bekundete Nathan fest.

»Madam Pince würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie wüsste, dass du Bücher schlecht behandelst«, sagte Malfoy.

»Gib mir das Buch zurück«, forderte Nathan, während er seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab justierte.

»Oder was?«, forderte Malfoy ihn heraus.

Nathan ließ eine Liste von Flüchen durch seinen Kopf laufen. »Was willst du, Malfoy?«, fragte er, wobei er sich seine Verärgerung offen anmerken ließ.

»Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass es mich nicht interessiert, was die Leute sagen – du wirst niemals Professor Snapes würdig sein.«

»Und mich interessiert nicht, was _du_ sagst. Gib mir jetzt endlich mein Buch zurück.« Nathan richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Widersacher.

»Er wird dich niemals ernst nehmen, _Granger_. Du hast nicht das in dir, was dafür erforderlich ist. Du bist einfach nur jämmerlich«, sagte Malfoy und ließ das Buch auf die Tischplatte fallen, ein Geräusch, das Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte.

Nathan senkte seinen Zauberstab, da er nicht auf frischer Tat ertappt werden wollte, wie er beinahe einen anderen Schüler verfluchte, so, wie es in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Malfoy war auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als Nathan seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete und in Frustration aufseufzte.

Er setzte seine Aktivitäten fort, stellte jedoch fest, dass er nicht imstande war, sich vollauf zu konzentrieren. Madam Pince schaute ärgerlich zu ihm herüber, nachdem das Buch zum dritten Mal auf dem Tisch aufschlug und damit die Ruhe in ihrer Bibliothek störte. Dies vergrößerte seine Verärgerung nur. Nathan musste sich nicht anhören, dass er nicht würdig wäre, Professor Snapes Sohn zu sein, insbesondere nicht von Malfoy, von dem er wusste, dass er dessen Patensohn war. An die Dinge denkend, die Malfoy mit Sicherheit über seinen Vater wusste – etwas, wobei Nathan nicht einmal im Ansatz damit beginnen konnte, es sich vorzustellen ... Er fühlte sich tatsächlich unwürdig.

Vielleicht war es das, was Professor Snape ihm mitzuteilen versuchte, als die Tasse zerschellte. Vielleicht war Nathan auch einfach nicht intelligent genug, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu begreifen …

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf, um jene Gedanken abzuschütteln. Professor Snape hatte ihn dazu eingeladen, Tee zu trinken, hatte ihn sogar bei seinen Vornamen genannt; er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eines Tages ein ebenso guter Zaubertränke-Brauer sein könnte, wie er selbst es war.

Nathan war es wert, und er würde das beweisen.

* * *

»Severus, warum lässt Nathan die ganze Zeit über Sachen frei schweben?«, fragte Hermione ihn, nachdem sie sein Nicken als Gruß mit »Guten Tag« beantwortet hatte.

Es war Samstag, und sie befanden sich im Labor. Sie arbeitete an ihrem Projekt, und er war nur hergekommen, um irgendetwas von seinem Schreibtisch dort zu holen.

»Macht er das?«, fragte Severus als Antwort, der daran nicht besonders interessiert zu sein schien und durch einen der Pergamentstapel auf dem Schreibtisch stöberte.

»Du weißt genau, dass er das tut; du hast ihn in der Großen Halle gesehen«, erklärte sie ihm sachlich. »Weißt du, warum?«

»Vielleicht übt er«, suggerierte er, ohne ihrer Frage viel Bedeutung beizumessen – oder sie glauben lassen zu wollen, dass er dem keine Bedeutung beimaß, wie sie begriff.

»Vielleicht ist am Mittwoch irgendetwas geschehen«, entgegnete Hermione danach.

Er durchstöberte einen anderen Stapel Pergamente und fand offensichtlich das, wofür er hierhergekommen war, es zu suchen. Er richtete sich vom Schreibtisch auf, eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand, und sagte: »Vielleicht«.

Severus war gegangen, bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte. »Unausstehlicher Mann«, fluchte sie leise vor sich hin. Nathan hatte keine zehn Minuten innegehalten, um sich mit ihr vernünftig zu unterhalten und ließ sie neugierig zurück hinsichtlich dessen, was sich am Mittwoch abgespielt hatte, und jetzt das! Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte, nicht mehr daran zu denken; sie hasste es, wenn man sie im Dunklen tappen ließ, und die beiden wussten das.

* * *

**A/N:** Das Kapitel war zu lang, um es im Ganzen zu posten. Doch die Fortsetzung ist bereits geupdatet. Bitte lest weiter … :0)


	25. Es braucht mehr als einen Namen (Part 2)

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Needing More than a Name (Part 2)**  
by ferporcel

**SUMMARY:** Mehr geplante Treffen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**ORIGINAL** **BETA READERS:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA: **DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 24 - Teil II: Es braucht mehr als einen Namen**

»Mum, ist das das, was ich denke, dass es ist?«, fragte Nathan, als Hermione aus ihrer Wohnung auftauchte, wobei sie zwei riesige Bücher mit sich schleppte.

»Ja.«

Nathan stöhnte auf, doch Hermione beachtete dies nicht. Sie hatte das Ganze während der Woche besonders sorgfältig geplant und war überzeugt davon, dass es zu einem guten Ergebnis führen würde.

Binnen kurzem erreichten sie Severus' Tür, wo sie durch den Meister der Zaubertränke persönlich in Empfang genommen wurden. Sie gingen hinein und wurden gebeten, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen.

»Wie war deine Woche?«, fragte Hermione und versuchte damit, eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

»Ermüdend«, antwortete Severus nur.

»Unterrichten ist ermüdend«, stimmte Hermione zu, nachdem sie einen Moment abgewartet hatte, um zu sehen, ob er genauere Einzelheiten dazu ausführen würde. Sie musste sich selbst daran erinnern, geduldig zu sein, ansonsten würde dieses Abendessen ebenso wie das von letzter Woche ablaufen.

Sie sah, wie Severus auf die Bücher schaute, die sie mitgebracht hatte, als ob er zu erraten versuchte, was sich darin verbarg. Hermione entschied, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, ihn aufzuklären. »Ich habe ein paar Fotos mitgebracht. Ich dachte, dass wir sie uns vor dem Abendessen ansehen könnten.«

Nathan seufzte und ließ sich auf der Couch nach unten rutschen. Hermione wandte sich ihm zu. »Was ist daran eigentlich so schrecklich?«

Er bedachte sie mit »diesem Blick«. Sie lächelte ihn an und drehte sich dann Severus zu, der sie beide aufmerksam beobachtete. »Ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn du dich neben mich setzt, so dass ich die Fotos erklären kann«, schlug Hermione vor.

Severus zögerte, während er versuchte, einen guten Grund dafür zu finden, ihre Aufforderung abzulehnen. Er fand keinen, deshalb musste er zustimmen. Er setzte sich neben sie, wenngleich so weit entfernt, wie er konnte.

»Ich denke, wir sollten mit dem Muggel-Album anfangen. Was meinst du, Nathan?«, fragte Granger ihrer beider Sohn.

»Ich votiere für keines von beiden«, murmelte Nathan als Antwort.

Sie öffnete einfach das erste Album, ohne die Antwort des Jungen zu kommentieren. Drei sich nicht bewegende Bilder bedeckten die Seite.

»Dies sind die ersten Bilder von Nathan. Meine Eltern haben sie gemacht, als wir noch im Krankenhaus waren, nachdem er geboren war«, kommentierte sie. »Er war so süß.«

Die 'süß'-Bemerkung ließ Severus das Bedürfnis verspüren, mit seinen Augen rollen zu wollen. Nathan war nicht so zurückhaltend …

»Ich war nicht süß. Ich habe wie eine Alraunenwurzel ausgesehen.«

Severus lächelte spöttisch – ein unterdrücktes Lächeln.

»Du warst und bist immer noch sehr süß«, sagte Granger, und dies schien ein beständiger Disput zwischen ihnen zu sein. Sie blätterte die Seite um.

»Hier sind wir bereits im Haus meiner Eltern. Wir sind für die ersten Wochen bei ihnen geblieben«, erläuterte sie.

Severus dachte, dass Nathan mehr dem niedlichen Baby ähnlich sah, von dem sie behauptete, dass er es gewesen war. Er trug einen gelben Einteiler mit einem Bären darauf und lächelte zahnlos in die Kamera. Er war so winzig ... Auf dem anderen Bild wurde Nathan von Granger gehalten und schien zu schlafen. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau auf dem Bild, während sie auf das Bündel in ihren Armen starrte, konnte nur als zärtliche Ehrfurcht beschrieben werden._ Sie war so jung …_

Granger blätterte die Seite um. »Das bin ich bei dem Versuch, ihn zu baden«, erzählte sie ihm amüsiert. »Er hat es nie sonderlich gemocht, und es war immer ein Kampf. Sogar jetzt noch«, setzte sie hinzu, offensichtlich Nathan damit aufziehend.

Severus sah eine sehr junge und sehr nasse Granger, die versuchte, einen äußerst verärgerten Nathan im Inneren einer kleinen Badewanne zu halten. Severus starrte auf das Foto und begann sich zu fragen, ob er die Aufgabe bewältigt hätte. Es sah nach einer Schweinerei aus, und er war sich sicher, dass er nicht Teil der Aktivitäten hätte sein wollen.

»Ist es nicht bereits genug Erniedrigung, mich nackt zu zeigen?«, murmelte Nathan.

Granger seufzte und blätterte die Seite um. Nathan schien auf den jetzigen Fotos älter, und sie ebenfalls.

»Diese sind von seiner ersten Geburtstagsfeier.«

Nicht gerade viele Menschen waren auf den Fotos abgebildet, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er Potter und die Weasleys auf einem von ihnen sah. Nathan schien glücklich in Potters Armen; sie alle lächelten. Wenn man Potter ausklammerte – Severus war froh, dass Nathan zu seinem ersten Geburtstag eine Feier gehabt hatte.

Die folgenden Seiten waren ausgefüllt mit Fotos, auf denen Nathan stand, die ersten Baby-Schritte machte, eine Schweinerei anrichtete, als er zum ersten Mal selbstständig aß, und hauptsächlich, wenn er in der Nähe seiner Mutter lachte. Sie lächelte oder lachte ständig – immer glücklich. Wenn Severus auf jenen Fotos gewesen wäre –würden sie so glücklich gewesen sein? Wäre Severus glücklich gewesen?

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er gern während jener glücklichen Momente hätte bei ihnen sein wollen.

Granger blätterte die Seite um, und da war ein merkwürdiges Bild. Severus neigte sich herüber, um es zu sehen, und wurde sich erst dann darüber bewusst, wie nahe er ihr im Laufe des Geschehens gekommen war. Es schien sie nicht zu kümmern.

»Ist das ein Gipsverband an seinem Arm?«, fragte Severus verdutzt.

»Ja«, antwortete sie. »Er fiel hin, während er auf dem Spielplatz der Schule spielte und brach sich seinen Arm. Als ich dort hinkam, hatte der Arzt bereits einen Gipsverband angelegt. Ich habe ihn geheilt, sobald wir zu Hause ankamen, aber er musste zu seiner großen Verärgerung den Gipsverband für die Zeit behalten, die der Arzt vorgeschrieben hatte, oder es wäre verdächtig erschienen.«

»Natürlich«, stimmte Severus zu.

»Es juckte«, fügte Nathan gequält aus der Erinnerung hinzu.

Mehr Seiten, mehr Lächeln, und ein anderes Foto verblüffte Severus. »Was soll das sein?«

Granger drehte sich herum, um ihn anzusehen, und ihre Arme berührten einander. Auch das schien sie nicht zu stören.

»Das war, als Nathan in der Schulaufführung John Darling aus Peter Pan spielte«, klärte Granger ihn auf. Ihr Arm ruhte immer noch an seinem.

Severus runzelte sowohl über ihre Behaglichkeit als auch über das nicht wiederzuerkennende Kostüm die Stirn.

»Mum hat das Kostüm gemacht. Das war das Schlimmste«, erklärte Nathan, sein Stirnrunzeln richtig interpretierend.

Severus lachte leise. »Hermione Granger ist bei irgendetwas schlecht? Die Hölle muss zugefroren sein!«, sagte Severus und bemerkte erst dann, was er tat._ Warum ziehe ich sie auf?_

»Es war nicht soooo schlecht!«, protestierte sie.

Nathan wölbte ihr gegenüber eine Augenbraue, obwohl, Severus schenkte den wechselseitigen Aktionen nicht mehr allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Bei ihrem Protest hatte sie den Zwischenraum zwischen ihnen verschwinden lassen, und jetzt berührten sich zusätzlich zu ihren Armen auch noch ihre Knie; der feine Stoff ihres Rockes ließ die Berührung noch intimer erscheinen.

»Es wird spät für das Abendessen«, stellte Severus in einem kühlen Ton fest und erhob sich von der Couch. Er konnte die Konfusion auf Grangers Gesicht sehen – schließlich war es noch nicht derartig spät – doch Severus würde es nicht ausführlich erklären. Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein Hauself erschien mit einem Plopp im Zimmer. »Du kannst das Abendessen servieren«, befahl er.

Sie folgten ihm zum Tisch. Nathan schien die Veränderung nichts auszumachen, doch seine Mutter schaute Severus nach wie vor auf forschende Art und Weise an. Sie sprach ihre Gedanken nicht laut aus, was das Gute daran war. Sie begannen, schweigend zu essen, ein Schweigen, das nicht ganz so unbehaglich war wie das, welches sie letzte Woche begleitet hatte. Severus dachte gerade, dass sie die Mahlzeit in Schweigen beenden würden, als Granger es brach.

»Ich habe dich das ganze Wochenende über nicht viel gesehen. Was hast du gemacht, das dich sogar davon abgehalten hat, mir im Labor zu helfen?«, fragte sie Nathan.

»Ich war beschäftigt«, antwortete der Junge vage.

»Hast du für irgendeine Prüfung gelernt? Ich erinnere mich an keine, die am Anfang des Semesters ist«, beharrte sie.

»So etwas in der Art.« Wieder war Nathans Antwort unbestimmt.

Severus fand ihre Interaktionen interessant und wurde selbst neugierig. Nathan versuchte offensichtlich, etwas vor seiner Mutter und vielleicht auch vor ihm zu verbergen.

»Warum hast du die ganze Zeit über Sachen mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben lassen?«, fragte sie schließlich, und Severus wusste, dass es das war, worauf sie die ganze Zeit zusteuerte.

»Ich habe geübt«, sagte Nathan und ließ damit Severus' kryptische Antwort auf dieselbe Frage früher an diesem Tag wieder aufklingen. »Werden wir mehr Fotos ansehen?«, setzte er schnell hinzu, das Thema wechselnd.

Severus schmunzelte, als Granger ihn wieder anschaute, forschend. Er wurde wieder ernst.

»Ich glaube nicht«, sagte sie, nachdem sie auf irgendeine Art Antwort von ihm gewartet hatte.

»Vielleicht sollten wir uns für den Abend zurückziehen«, schlug Severus vor.

Nathan nickte, stand vom Tisch auf und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter dasselbe tat. Sie machte dies, widerstrebend, aber anstatt auf die Tür zuzusteuern, küsste sie Nathan und sagte: »Hab' eine gute Woche, Honey. Ich habe einige Dinge mit deinem Vater zu besprechen, bevor ich gehe.«

Nathan nickte, wünschte Severus gute Nacht und ließ ihn mit seiner Mutter allein.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Severus.

»Das war es, was ich im Begriff war zu fragen. Was ist passiert? Du schienst Spaß an den Fotos zu haben.«

»Wie ich sagte, wurde es spät, und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich für die Woche gut ausgeruht sein«, versuchte er, sie zu verabschieden.

Granger starrte ihn für einen weiteren Moment an und entschied sich offensichtlich dafür, seinen Standpunkt zu respektieren. »Jedenfalls war dieser Abend eine große Verbesserung im Vergleich zu letzter Woche. Nathan war viel entspannter in deiner Nähe, und ich glaube, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, was auch immer am Mittwoch passiert ist. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das schaffst. Gut gemacht, Severus«, lobte sie lächelnd.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso das Treffen am Mittwoch etwas mit der Änderung von Nathans Verhalten zu tun hatte, abgesehen von der praktischen Übung des Zauberspruches, den er an jenem Tag geworfen hatte. Er beschloss, sich nicht dazu zu äußern und wartete darauf, dass sie ging. Ihr Glaube an ihn war noch immer beunruhigend.

»Ich werde die Alben hier bei dir lassen. Ich hoffe, dass du während der Woche ein wenig Zeit haben wirst, um dir den Rest der Fotos anzusehen«, erklärte sie ihm, und ihr Zögern, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, war offensichtlich.

Severus' Körperhaltung versteifte sich schützend; sie war immer unberechenbar, wenn sie ihn auf die Art ansah, wie jetzt. Granger schien die Änderung in seiner Haltung zu bemerken und wandte ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht ab. »Wir sehen uns nächste Woche«, sagte sie, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und seine Wohnung verließ.

Granger war gefährlich, entschied er.

Nathan hatte hart geübt. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er sich selbst jetzt als einen guten Zauberspruch-Werfer beweisen konnte. Er zählte die Stunden bis zu seinem Treffen mit seinem Vater an diesem Mittwoch. Nathan spürte, dass er nach so vielen ätzenden Bemerkungen von Malfoy darüber, dass er Professor Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig sei, eine Art Bestärkung brauchte.

Bereits in der Wohnung seines Vaters, setzte sich Nathan in die Nähe des Kamins und akzeptierte den angebotenen Tee; es schien so, dass dies zu einem festen Programmpunkt bei ihren Treffen am Mittwoch werden würde. Sie schwiegen, während sie das heiße Gebräu genossen, doch sobald Nathan fertig war, erzählte er Professor Snape: »Ich habe den Schwebezauber geübt, wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben könnten, Sir.«

»Das habe ich in der Tat«, sagte Snape.

Nathan verstand dies als eine Ermunterung weiterzumachen. »Ich habe darüber nachdacht, was Sie letzte Woche sagten, und da gab es wirklich mehr zu dem Zauberspruch, als das, was wir in Zauberkunst gelernt haben.«

Nathan stand von der Couch auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand. Ohne weitere Erklärung intonierte er »_Wingardium Leviosa_«, und die Teetasse schwebte in der Luft. Ohne gefragt zu werden, wandte Nathan seine Augen von dem fliegenden Gegenstand ab und heftete sie auf seinen Vater, während er ein siegreiches Lächeln lächelte.

»Können Sie sprechen und den Zauberspruch aufrechterhalten?«, fragte Professor Snape, sein Gesichtsausdruck durch Nathans Demonstration von Magie ungerührt.

»Ja, kann ich«, antwortete Nathan, ohne auch nur einmal seine Augen zurück auf die Tasse zu richten; sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, so dass es seine Zähne zeigte.

»Bewegen Sie die Tasse in der Luft«, sagte Professor Snape zu ihm.

Nathans Lächeln kam ein wenig ins Stocken; er hatte niemals versucht, den Gegenstand zu bewegen, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen._ Ich kann das_, überzeugte er sich selbst. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Tasse sich nach links bewegen zu lassen, so dass sie in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchen würde.

Nathan konnte die Tasse immer noch nicht sehen._ Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert?_ Er konzentrierte sich härter und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen._ Beweg dich!_

Er seufzte beinahe auf, als die Tasse am Rande seines Sichtfeldes erschien. Nathan grinste triumphierend._ Ich habe es geschafft!_ Sein Lächeln verblasste langsam, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Professor Snape richtete. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes war auch jetzt noch derselbe: Immer noch neutral, beinahe gelangweilt, ungeachtet Nathans Darbietung von – dessen Meinung nach – bewundernswerter magischer Kontrolle.

»Stellen Sie die Tasse ab«, erklärte der Mann ihm.

Nathan tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, wobei irgendetwas in seiner Brust schmerzte. Er war dabei, seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche zu stecken und sich wieder auf die Couch zu setzen, als sein Vater ihn anwies: »Machen Sie es noch einmal, jetzt, ohne die Beschwörungsformel auszusprechen.«

_Ohne die Beschwörungsformel auszusprechen? Und wie soll ich das anstellen?_

Nathan schaute mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit auf seinen Zauberstab.

_Das ist nicht möglich._

Er schaute zu seinem Vater. Professor Snape sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, und er wartete.

Nathan ließ seinen Zauberstab wutschen und wedeln, wie Professor Flitwick es gelehrt hatte. Nichts geschah. Er tat es wieder und – nichts. Er würde wieder scheitern. Nathan riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Professor Snape und zurück auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, wutschte und wedelte ihn erneut, ohne Erfolg._ Flieg, du dumme Tasse!_

Nach seinem fünften erfolglosen Versuch stand Professor Snape aus seinem Sessel auf und sagte: »Üben Sie weiter.« Der Mann ging zu seinem Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Raumes und ignorierte Nathan völlig!

_Wie soll ich das anstellen?, _dachte Nathan verärgert, äußerte jedoch die Frage niemals laut. Wutschen und wedeln, wutschen und wedeln._ Flieg! Flieg!_ Er wollte in Frustration knurren.

Nathan setzte sich auf die Couch zurück und seufzte. Er würde seinen Vater nicht fragen, wie man das machte. Das würde er nicht! Er schaute sich in dem Raum um, betrachtete die vielen entlang der Wände angeordneten Bücher. Nathan war überzeugt davon, dass zumindestens eines davon über Schwebezauber handelte, und trotzdem hatte sein Vater nichts gesagt.

Er schaute zu dem Mann am Schreibtisch hinüber, und der Schmerz, den Nathan in seiner Brust fühlte, wurde zu überwältigend. Er stand wieder auf und versuchte noch ein letztes Mal, die dumme Tasse dazu zu bringen, in der Luft zu schweben. Abermals daran scheiternd, ging er mit großen Schritten zur Tür und verließ die Wohnung, wobei er die Tür in seinem Kielwasser mit einem Knall zuschlug.

Severus hob seine Augen bei dem Geräusch der zuknallenden Tür von dem, was er gelesen hatte. Er sah sich um, doch da gab es keine Spur von Nathan. Er runzelte die Stirn und angelte in seiner Tasche nach der Glasphiole, die den Stimmungszaubertrank enthielt. Er blitzte in rötlichen Schattierungen. »Er ist ärgerlich?«, murmelte Severus verwirrt. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

Was hat Nathan erwartet? Dass er im Sessel sitzen bleiben und seine für ihn sicherlich frustrierenden Versuche beobachten würde, die Teetasse mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben zu lassen? Obwohl bereits beträchtliche Kontrolle über seine Magie zeigend – Severus hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er imstande sein würde, das Ziel zu kontrollieren, ohne es dabei anzuschauen … und dass er die Teetasse vorwärts bringen konnte, war eine angenehme Überraschung – würde der Junge mehrere Wochen, sogar Monate brauchen, um bei einem nonverbalen Zauberspruch den richtigen Dreh herauszubekommen, was viel mehr war, als er von einem Erstklässler erwarten würde, selbst wenn all die Fähigkeiten, die er heute hier gezeigt hatte, dafür sprechen würden.

Die ärgerlichen Rottöne dauerten kontinuierlich an, sich in der Phiole zu zeigen, doch da gab es überhaupt nichts, was Severus tun konnte. Er kehrte zu seinem Text zurück, kam jedoch nicht umhin, jede zweite Minute auf den Stimmungszaubertrank blicken.

Severus entschied, dass er sich durch Nathans Demonstration von Bockigkeit nicht stören lassen würde, steckte die Phiole ein und setzte seine Lektüre mit starrköpfigem Eifer fort.

Hermione probierte das dritte Kleid an, verärgert mit dem, was sie im Spiegel sah._ Was stimmt nicht mit mir?_ Selbstredend zerbrach sich Hermione nicht über ihr Spiegelbild den Kopf, sondern viel mehr über ihr Verhalten. Dies war keine Verabredung, um Himmels willen!

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und barg frustriert ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Seit dem letzten Wochenende hatte Hermione mehr und mehr über Severus nachgedacht. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, doch sie dachte, dass sie dies unter Kontrolle hatte. Hermione hatte so viele Dinge für Nathan zurückgestellt; dieses Bedürfnis, Severus zu erobern, war beinahe besorgniserregend. Sie dachte an ihn, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete, fragte sich selbst, was seine Meinungen und Reaktionen auf die alltäglichsten Dinge sein würden; sie würde sich selbst dabei ertappen, sich für ihn schick zu machen, und dies erschreckte sie.

Gleichzeitig spürte sie die Aufgeregtheit des Verliebtseins, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Erwachsenenleben über ihre Zuneigungen sicher, doch es fühlte sich an, als ob sie an Nathan Verrat beging. Jetzt – mehr als jemals zuvor – sollte sie sich auf ihn konzentrieren, sein Glück an erste Stelle setzen. Aber was sie daran wirklich faszinierend fand, war die Tatsache, dass sie Nathan dabei nicht außer Acht ließ, nur, dass dieses Mal ihre eigenen Interessen mit seinen übereinstimmten. Und dennoch fühlte es sich nicht richtig an, an sich selbst als eine Frau statt nur als eine Mutter zu denken.

Sie konnte allerdings nicht anders. Severus war der Mann, auf den sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, da war sie sich jetzt sicher. Hermione wusste es, noch bevor sie es vor sich selbst zugab. Er hatte, was kein anderer hatte, und sie hatten es nicht, weil sie es niemals haben würden. Es gab nur einen Severus Snape, und Hermione hatte vergeblich ihr ganzes Leben lang unbewusst nach einem Weiteren gesucht. Die Männer, von denen Hermione geglaubt hatte, dass sie gut genug sein würden, waren tatsächlich gute Männer, einige zu gut, andere nicht gut genug … die einen zu glatt, zu reizlos, die anderen intelligent, doch nicht geistreich genug. Sie würden niemals all die Eigenschaften in sich vereinigen, die sie sich bei einem Mann vorstellte, und sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, zu wählerisch zu sein, zu wissen, dass ein solch komplexer und vollkommener Mann nicht existierte, nur, um ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht in einem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer gegenüber zu stehen.

Allein bei der Erinnerung an dieses Wiedersehen rann ihr ein Schauder das Rückgrat herunter.

Wie sie jene Gefühle so meisterhaft vor sich selbst verborgen hatte, setzte Hermione immer noch in Erstaunen. Es schien jetzt so offensichtlich, so natürlich … Vielleicht war es der Krieg gewesen, und die Art, wie ihr Leben damals wenig Raum für Beziehungen ließ. Oder vielleicht war sie zu jung und zu unreif gewesen, als sie bei der Zerstörung der Horcruxe zusammengearbeitet hatten, um zu verstehen, dass das, was sie für Severus empfunden hatte, mehr als nur Bewunderung war. Hermione wusste, dass sich die Modalitäten für sie verändert hatten, als er sie gerettet hatte, dass es allerdings in ihrem Leben keinen Platz für Romantik gab, nach dem Horror, den sie während des Krieges durchlitten hatte, während jener Nacht … Niemals wegen demjenigen, der es getan hatte, sondern wegen der Tat ansich. Keine Frau würde nach solch traumatischen Ereignissen an Männer denken.

Doch andererseits – warum hatte sie nichts davon begriffen, als ihre Entscheidung, Nathan zu behalten, um so viel leichter getroffen worden war, weil sein Vater Severus war? Das hätte doch auf der Hand liegen müssen!

Kein Grund, die Vergangenheit länger zu diskutieren. Hermione verstand es jetzt und hatte entschieden, dass sie diese neue Gelegenheit, herauszufinden, ob sie auch als Frau glücklich sein könnte, nicht vorübergehen lassen würde. Doch ihr Glück musste noch ein wenig länger warten. Sie konnte ihre Träume nicht ihren gesunden Menschenverstand überwältigen und die Kontrolle über ihrer Handlungen übernehmen lassen._ Diese Abendessen sind keine Verabredungen, KEINE Verabredungen_, leierte sie in ihrem Kopf herunter, _sie sind für Nathan, und für Nathan allein. Keine Verabredungen!_

Aber sie wünschte, es wären welche – natürlich tat sie das.

Hermione seufzte. Letzte Woche hatte er an ihrer Seite kein Unbehagen verspürt, während er sie berührte, obwohl sie dies als sein Motiv dafür vermutete, schon so früh das Abendessen zu bestellen, wie er es getan hatte. Allerdings schien er sich wohl zu fühlen, solange er keine Notiz von ihrer beiderseitigen Nähe nahm. Natürlich hatte Hermione jeden Zentimeter an Berührung gespürt, die sich zwischen ihnen an diesem Abend abgespielt hatte._ Habe ich mich an ihn herangeschmissen?_ Sie schüttelte, die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließend, ihren Kopf; so etwas würde sie nicht tun.

_Nicht bewusst,_ rief sie sich stirnrunzelnd in Gedächtnis zurück. Hermiones Kontrolle war sehr dürftig gewesen, als er sie berührte, als er ihr viel zu nahe gewesen war … Wenn er sie heute wieder berührte, wenn sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zu berühren – Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie es schaffen würde zu widerstehen.

Und dies würde eine verfluchte Katastrophe sein.

Severus war nicht bereit dafür. Hermione konnte nur hoffen, dass die Zeit zu ihren Gunsten arbeiten würde, indem sie Severus mit ihrer beständigen Anwesenheit mürbe machen würde. Hoffnung war das Letzte, das starb._ Und er hat letzte Woche deine Nähe genossen_, fügte ihr sehnsüchtiger Verstand hinzu. Sie lächelte wider Willen.

Hermione konnte beinahe spüren, wie sich Severus' Körper auf derselben Couch, die sie sich letzte Woche geteilt hatten, gegen ihren lehnte, nur, dass sie gemeinsam ein gutes Buch lesen würden. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter._ Welche Art von Buch würden wir_ _gemeinsam lesen?,_ dachte sie, von dem Bild in ihrer Vorstellung ablenkt, das ihr verräterischer Verstand heraufbeschwor.

Sie schüttelte verärgert ihren Kopf. »Reiß' dich zusammen, Granger!«, ermahnte sie sich murmelnd und schob sich vom Bett, um sich fertig anzukleiden. Nathan würde bald hier sein. Dies war alles für Nathan und _niemanden _anderen.

Insbesondere jetzt, wo sich die Dinge an dieser Front bezahlt zu machen schienen. Als sie mit ihm über Severus sprach, war Nathan augenscheinlich aufgeregt gewesen und traurig, etwas, von dem sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass er dies noch einmal sein würde. Er war kurz davor gewesen zuzugeben, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, nur, um ihr dann zu erklären, da wäre nichts. Severus sagte allerdings unverfroren, es sei nichts gewesen, und reagierte verärgert, als sie auf dem Gegenteil beharrt hatte.

Als Nathan an diesem Abend ankam, bot Hermione ihm eine weitere Gelegenheit, darüber zu sprechen, was ihn beunruhigte, bei der er sagte: »Nichts!«

»Benutze nicht diesen Ton bei mir«, antwortete Hermione sanft.

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich Nathan.

»Ich wünschte, du würdest mir vertrauen, Nathan. Ich werde nicht Partei ergreifen oder Urteile fällen«, bestand sie ein letztes Mal auf einer Erklärung.

»Es ist nichts, wirklich!« Sein Ton war flehentlich.

Hermione schaute ihn an, während sie analysierte, ob sich Beharrlichkeit auszahlen würde. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, so gab sie ihm ein Zeichen, ihr voran aus ihrer Wohnung zu gehen, und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. »Dann komm. Lass uns gehen.«

Sie gingen schweigend. Hermione war von den sie beherrschenden vorherigen Sorgen vorübergehend abgelenkt, da sie sich auf ihr trauriges Baby konzentrierte. Wenn er ihr nicht erzählen wollte, was ihn so aufgebracht hatte, war das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, sich zu bemühen, diesen Abend angenehm zu gestalten, um zu versuchen, ein ungekünsteltes Lächeln zu sehen, ein frohes Lachen zu hören.

Mutter und Sohn erreichten ihren Bestimmungsort, um durch ihren sonntäglichen Gastgeber in Empfang genommen zu werden. Severus offerierte Tee, den Nathan sofort ablehnte. Severus betrachtete ihn mit großer Eindringlichkeit. Hermione beobachtete die wechselseitigen Aktionen mit zunehmender Sorge. Nathan sah grimmig entschlossen aus, je länger sich das Schweigen ausdehnte, und sie blickte, in der Hoffnung auf irgendeine Art von Erklärung, zu Severus zurück.

Als niemand Anstalten machte, ihr eine Erklärung anzubieten, fühlte sich Hermione gezwungen zu sagen: »Severus, was ist—«

»Ich habe einen Zaubertrank in Arbeit, der meine Aufmerksamkeit braucht. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet; ich werde nicht lange weg sein«, sagte er, womit er ihre Frage unterbrach, und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Hermione konnte ihn nur erstaunt anblicken und ihm mit ihren Augen folgen, bis das Einzige, was sie sehen konnte, die geschlossene Tür war. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf ihren Sohn richtete, schaute dieser sie neugierig an.

»Ich dachte nicht, dass er das auch mit dir macht«, sagte Nathan amüsiert.

»Was?«, fragte sie.

»Aus dem Raum hinausstürmen oder dich wegschicken«, erklärte er, wobei er eine spöttische Geste in Richtung der Tür machte.

»Warum hast du den Tee abgelehnt? Das war unhöflich von dir.« Sie wechselte das Thema, wog jedoch immer noch ab, was er über Severus gesagt hatte, darüber, dass er sie einfach sitzen gelassen hatte.

»Ich will keinen Tee«, antwortete er.

»Du solltest dich bei ihm wenigstens für das Angebot bedanken. Das ist nicht die Art und Weise, wie ich dich erzogen habe«, entgegnete sie.

»Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Mum. Das kümmert ihn nicht.«

»Wovon redest du?« Vielleicht würde sie am Ende doch eine Erklärung bekommen.

»Ich denke, dass wir diese Treffen sein lassen sollten.« Nathan schaute ihr in die Augen, während er dies sagte, und sein Ernst bestürzte sie. »Es funktioniert nicht.«

»Ich dachte, letzte Woche wäre ein Fortschritt gewesen, oder nicht?« Hermione war vorsichtig. »Aber irgendetwas ist während der Woche geschehen«, äußerte sie es nun doch laut – letztendlich.

»Es ist in Ordnung, Mum. Wir müssen keine besten Freunde sein«, sagte Nathan. »Ich weiß, dass er mein Vater ist, und das reicht mir.«

Sie runzelte die Stirn, wobei ihr Herz aufgrund der Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme brach. »Wie kann das genug für dich sein, Honey? Ich glaube nicht, dass du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist.« Sie ließ diese Worte erst einmal in sein Bewusstsein einsinken. »Im Übrigen glaube ich nicht, dass dein Vater dem zustimmen würde.«

»Und wo ist er?«, hielt ihr Nathan zutreffend entgegen.

_Hol dich der Teufel, Severus!, _dachte sie. »Ich weiß, dass die Umstände kompliziert sind, Honey; sie sind für keinen von uns leicht. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir aufgeben sollten«, erklärte sie ihm.

Nathan senkte seinen Kopf.

»Gibst du wirklich auf? Willst du dich wirklich fragen, was hätte sein können, wenn du nicht locker gelassen hättest?«, setzte sie hinzu.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn, während er über ihre Worte nachsann, wie sie hoffte.

»Hab' Geduld, Honey. Ich weiß, alles, was wir brauchen, ist Zeit«, versicherte Hermione ihm, strich sein Haar aus seinen Augen und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. »Sei nicht traurig«, sagte sie, hob dabei die Ecken seines Mundes mit ihren Daumen an und lächelte ihm zu.

Nathan leistete immer noch Widerstand.

»Wenn du nicht lächelst, werde ich dich kitzeln müssen, das weißt du«, drohte sie ihm spielerisch an. »Ich warne dich.«

Er blieb immer noch ernst, so dass Hermione einen Finger benutzte, um in die Seite seiner Rippen zu pieksen. Er zuckte als Reaktion zusammen und ließ ein halbes Lächeln erkennen, bevor er sie warnte: »Hör auf.«

Hermione piekste ihn erneut, jetzt auf der anderen Seite, wobei sie schelmisch lächelte. Er zuckte abermals zusammen, während er lächelte und versuchte, ihre Hände zurückzudrängen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, und bald lachte Nathan, wie er es schon seit einer geraumen Weile nicht mehr getan hatte. Hermione lachte mit ihm zusammen aus purer Freude darüber, ihn sich in scherzhafter Heiterkeit entspannen zu sehen. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Severus stand in der Tür und beobachtete staunend die Szene vor sich. Alles war so fremd: die Geräusche, der Anblick, diese Umgebung … Nichts schien zu passen, und dennoch schien es richtig, es _fühlte_ sich richtig an.

»Mum!«, sagte Nathan, atemlos vor lauter Lachen. »Hör auf!«

Sein Sohn, der vor dem Abendessen in seinem Wohnzimmer lachte … Ja, es fühlte sich merkwürdig richtig an, und seine Entscheidung von Minuten zuvor war völlig vergessen. Severus würde mit den Treffen weitermachen.

Granger schien ihn dort wahrzunehmen. »Ist alles okay mit deinem Zaubertrank?«, fragte sie, zog ihre Bluse wieder zurecht und stellte sicher, dass ihr Haar noch von dessen Band zusammengehalten wurde. Sie war rot im Gesicht, wie Severus bemerkte. Es war ein interessanter Anblick.

»Ja«, antwortete er, während er sich der Couch näherte und seinen Platz im Sessel wieder einnahm. Er schaute mit neugierigem Interesse auf Nathan und bemerkte dessen Derangiertheit mit heimlichem Vergnügen. »Ich stelle fest, dass ihr euch in meiner Abwesenheit nicht gelangweilt habt.«

Er hatte sich bereits gemütlich niedergelassen, als …

»Sag' mir, Severus, bist du kitzlig?«

Die Frage traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. »Was?« Severus blickte erstaunt. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit war darauf ausgerichtet, was er sagen würde, und das war verstörend. Er begann, sich unter ihren forschend-neugierigen Augen unbehaglich zu fühlen, so blickte er flüchtig auf Nathan, der darüber ebenfalls amüsiert und interessiert daran zu sein schien, was seine Antwort sein würde.

Doch Severus konnte sie nur groß ansehen.

»Mum ist fast überall kitzlig, aber besonders an den Füßen und seitlich am Bauch.«

Nathans Worte waren etwas, von dem Severus ebenfalls nicht erwartet hatte, sie zu hören. Diese ganze Unterhaltung war surreal. Er schaute wieder zu Granger hinüber, und sie errötete.

»Mein Slytherin-Verstand wird sicherstellen, dass diese Information gespeichert wird.« Er sah, wie sie sich plötzlich unbehaglich zu fühlen begann, wie sie auf ihrem Platz herumrutschte und, zu seiner Bestürzung, schüchtern lächelte.

Sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. »Wie auch immer«, sagte Granger, »was braust du? Ich habe im Labor nichts gesehen.«

»Ich habe damit begonnen, als du gegangen bist«, erklärte er ihr und fiel mit dem mit Zaubertränken in Zusammenhang stehenden Thema in bekannte Pfade zurück. »Der Wolfsbane.«

»Für Professor Lupin?«, fragte Nathan.

»Ja.«

»Ich habe darüber gelesen, was geschieht, wenn ein Werwolf den Wolfsbane nicht nimmt. Es ist schrecklich«, kommentierte Nathan ernsthaft.

Das war der Punkt, bis zu dem die wechselseitigen Aktionen zwischen Severus und Nathan gingen. Bezüglich der Mutter des Jungen … sie handelte für Severus' Geschmack in seiner Gegenwart immer noch ein wenig zu sorgenfrei. Manchmal war er dabei zu vergessen, mit wem er da sprach, und sich selbst dabei erwischen, wie er ihre Unterhaltung genoss, sehr zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Das war so – mit Unterbrechungen – den ganzen Abend weitergegangen, und jetzt, während sie ihren Pudding aßen, begriff Severus, dass ihr Verhalten für ihn – gelinde gesagt – beunruhigend gewesen war. Noch verstörender, wenn man die Vergangenheit ihrer Beziehung in Betracht zog.

»Ich dachte, dass ich dich schon früher Schokoladenkuchen hätte essen sehen. Magst du ihn nicht?«, sagte genau dieser Gegenstand seiner Grübeleien zu ihm, und bewies damit, dass jeder einzelne Gedanke der Wahrheit entsprach.

Severus hatte sich dafür entschieden, mit den Treffen weiterzumachen, doch einige Dinge würden sich ändern müssen …

»Es ist kurz vor der Sperrstunde«, wies er Nathan hin, ihre Bemerkung ignorierend. »Sie sollten in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen.«

»Ja, Sir.« Der Junge stand auf und die Erwachsenen ebenfalls.

»Wir werden uns am Freitag sehen, Honey.« Granger küsste Nathans Stirn, verabschiedete sich und beobachtete, wie er die Wohnung verließ, um selbst zurückzubleiben, genauso, wie Severus wusste, dass sie es tun würde – eine weitere Gepflogenheit, die enden musste. Er verschränkte seine Arme über seiner Brust und wartete, um ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

Die Tür hatte sich kaum mit einem Klicken geschlossen, als Severus sagte: »Was ist heute hier geschehen?« Er wollte von ihr hören, was sie sich davon versprach, mit einem solchen Verhalten zu erreichen.

Zu Severus' Bestürzung schien sie von seiner Frage verwirrt. Dies verstärkte nur seine Verärgerung, die jetzt an Wut grenzte.

»Es ist eine hinreichend einfache Frage, Granger«, beharrte er auf einer Erklärung, als alles, was sie tat, war, ihn anzusehen.

»Was meinst du, Severus?«

Ihre Heuchelei würde ihn schnell seine Geduld verlieren lassen. »Stell' dich mir gegenüber nicht dumm«, sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Offensichtlich erkannte sie eine Drohung, wenn sie von ihm kam, wenn ihre Änderung in der Körperhaltung etwas war, das man in Erwägung ziehen konnte.

»Severus«, begann sie und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung, »ich stelle mich nicht dumm. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, worüber du sprichst.« Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt, schien jedoch bei einem Dritten zu zögern. »Ich dachte, dass wir uns heute Abend gut unterhalten haben. Ich war gerade dabei, genau darauf hinzuweisen—«

»Worauf hinzuweisen, Granger?«, unterbrach Severus sie. »Wie lästig du bist? Wie neugierig du bist?« Er wollte, dass sie sich so unbehaglich wie möglich fühlen sollte, dass sie ihre persönliche Sicherheit verlor, genau so, wie sie es mit ihm den ganzen Abend gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte ihren Mund leicht geöffnet, allerdings kein Wort gesagt.

»Letztendlich still, wie ich sehe«, kommentierte Severus.

»Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du den Abend genießt, Severus, aber es scheint, dass ich vollends im Irrtum war.« Sie runzelte die Stirn und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, hielt jedoch inne, als er abermals sprach.

»Du glaubst, nur weil wir ein gemeinsames Kind haben, hast du das Recht, mich mit Fragen nach Dingen zu belästigen, die dich nichts angehen?« Dieses Mal war er an der Reihe, sich ihr zu nähern, während er sprach. »Und dass du, nur, weil ich diesem albernen Plan von dir zugestimmt habe, uns jede Woche zu treffen, ein Recht darauf hast, dir Freiheiten herauszunehmen?«

Sie wich einen Schritt gegen seinen Vormarsch zurück. »Severus, ich kann nicht versteh—«

»Erzähl' mir, Granger, du hast nicht _wirklich_ gedacht, dass wir plötzlich beste Freunde werden und _alles_ vergessen würden, was geschehen ist, oder?«

»Doch, das dachte ich«, antwortete sie unverfroren, während sie seinen Blick suchte. »Ich denke das«, verbesserte sie sich. Es schien so, als dass sie mehr sagen wollte, aber es kam nichts über ihre Lippen.

Severus lachte kurz hart auf und rückte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, so dass sie einen weiteren Schritt zurückwich und damit an die Rückseite der Couch gelangte. Jetzt war er an dem Punkt, von dem er wusste, dass er am bedrohlichsten wirkte.

»Nathan«, erklärte er ihr. »Er ist der Grund, warum wir uns jede Woche zu diesen pathetischen Abendessen treffen.«

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt — nur, um sicher zu sein — und sie war zwischen ihm und der Couch gefangen.

»Ich habe zugestimmt, dass ich ein Teil seines Lebens sein würde.« Severus neigte seinen Kopf auf Augenhöhe mit ihrem, so dass er es ihr direkt ins Gesicht sagen konnte. »Was willst du noch?«, zischte er.

Das war der Moment, an dem er es fühlte — als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten. Die Vernunft sagte ihm, außer Reichweite zu gelangen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Ihre warmen Lippen blieben fest auf die seinen gepresst. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht denken; Severus konnte einfach nur hier stehen, erstarrt in Passivität. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich gegen ihn — er konnte es fühlen. Das sanfte Abtasten, gefolgt von der Minderung des Druckes auf seine teilnahmslosen Lippen wurde in seinem vernebelten Gehirn registriert — er wusste dies, konnte jedoch nicht mehr tun, als die Tatsache zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Bis ihre Hände sein Gesicht berührten, was seinen Verstand durch einen elektrischen Schlag zurückstürzen ließ, und er von den hypnotischen Einflüssen ihrer vorherigen Handlungen frei war.

Severus packte ihre Handgelenke und ging auf Abstand zu ihrem Gesicht. Er starrte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, wobei er sich wünschte, dass sein Verstand ihm zu Hilfe kommen würde.

»Ich will dich ebenso als einen Teil meines Lebens«, sagte Miss Granger im Flüsterton. Severus konnte ihre Worte gegen seine feuchten Lippen fühlen.

Bevor er es registrieren konnte, berührte sie ihn erneut, küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie … Miss Granger. Severus stieß sie weg, hielt sie dabei trotzdem nachdrücklich fest. Sein Verstand kehrte schließlich mit einem Schlag zurück und brachte dabei die Information mit sich, auf der seine Vernunft basiert hatte.

»Miss Granger«, sagte er, und mit dem Namen kam die Vergegenwärtigung ihrer beider Vergangenheit, des Krieges, jener Nacht … Er ließ augenblicklich ihre Handgelenke los und entfernte sich, sich von ihr zurückziehend, finster blickend, während er eine Hand hob, um sein Haar aus dem Gesicht zurückzustreichen.

»Severus.«

»Du hast deinen Verstand verloren«, erklärte Severus ihr. »Du bist komplett wahnsinnig.« Er drehte sich zu ihr herum, um sie anzufunkeln.

Sie begegnete seinem Funkeln ohne ersichtliches Zögern, beobachtete ihn mit … Hoffnung? Wie konnte sie …?_ Was stimmt nicht mit dir, Frau?_, dachte er, verärgert und immer noch verwirrt.

»Ich hab' meinen Verstand nicht verloren«, widersprach sie. »Ich … du … Verdammt, Severus! Warum musstest du mir so auf den Pelz rücken?« Sie drehte sich herum, ihre Hände an die Rückenlehne der Couch geklammert.

Severus' Funkeln intensivierte sich, selbst wenn er der Einzige war, der sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war. Sie gab ihm die Schuld? »Du küsst mich, und ich bin derjenige, der dir auf den Pelz rückt? Du hast mich_ berührt_! Warum, zum Teufel, hast du das getan?«

Bevor ihr Schweigen den sich in seinem Inneren formenden Wunsch, sie zu verhexen, in eine reale Handlung verwandeln konnte, drehte sie sich herum, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen; und von ihrem vorherigen Zögern war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ihre Augen waren zwingend und derartig mit Emotionen angefüllt, dass er sich wünschte, sie würde wegschauen.

»Weil du mich dazu bringst, das zu tun; du hast es herausgefordert. Ich sollte dich nicht geküsst haben, aber jetzt ist es passiert, und ich werde es nicht rückgängig machen. Das ist es, was ich außerdem will, Severus.« Sie gestikulierte zwischen ihnen. »Ich will dich in meinem Leben. Da hast du deine Antwort.«

»Hast du ein Problem mit deinem Gedächtnis?«, knurrte er, während er mit jeder Minute, die er sich zwang, über die absurde Situation nachzudenken, immer verärgerter und jetzt wütend auf die Hexe wurde. »Kannst du dich erinnern, wer—«

»Spar dir deine Ansprache, Severus«, erklärte sie ihm, und obwohl ihre Augen immer noch mit Emotionen überflutet waren, war ihre Stimme ruhig und fest. »Ich versichere dir, ich habe nichts davon vergessen. Ich weiß, dass dies eine Überraschung für dich ist—«

»Ich habe nicht die Absicht, meine Worte an dich zu vergeuden, du verrückte Frau!«, unterbrach er sie mitten in ihrer Erklärung. »Verschwinde aus meinen Räumen!«, verlangte er.

»Severus, es gibt—«

»Ich sagte RAUS!« Sein ganzes Gesicht bebte bei diesem letzten Wort.

»Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, nicht, bevor du mir zugehört hast!«, entgegnete sie. »Jetzt, wo ich angefangen habe, werde ich das auch zu Ende bringen!«

»Ich werde das nicht tu—«, versuchte er zu sagen, aber sie ließ es nicht darauf beruhen.

»HÖR ZU! _Hör _nur _zu_.«

Severus verschränkte ungeduldig seine Arme vor sich. Er sagte sich selbst, dass er weder zuhören wollte noch musste, doch er spürte, dass er wissen wollte, was sie dazu genötigt hatte zu tun, was sie getan hatte.

»Zuallererst, ich bin nicht verrückt, also hör' bitte auf damit, das zu behaupten.« Granger funkelte ihn an, doch er spürte ihre Unsicherheit. »Zweitens, dies ist nicht irgendein momentaner Mangel an … Urteilsvermögen meinerseits. Möglicherweise war es die Art und Weise, wie die Dinge heute Abend abgelaufen sind, aber nicht, was geschah, und nunmehr gibt es keinen Grund, dies zu verleugnen. Du hast gefragt, und du bist mir sehr nahe gekommen, und ich wusste nicht, wie ich die Wahrheit in meiner Antwort zurückhalten kann, obwohl ich wusste, dass es genau dazu führen würde.«

»Ist das deine Vorstellung von Rache, Granger?« Severus machte sich den Moment zunutze, in dem sie Atem holen musste, um zu fragen – um seine eigene Version ihrer Gründe laut auszusprechen, warum sie das getan hatte, was sie tat.

Sie seufzte. »Ich wusste, du hast nicht … dass du es im Augenblick nicht verstehen würdest, und ich will, dass du es verstehst. Ich habe keinen Grund, an dir Rache üben zu wollen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe ausschließlich Gründe dafür, dich wegen all dem zu respektieren und zu bewundern, was du für mich und meine Freunde … für die gesamte magische Welt getan hast. Was mich dazu veranlasst hat, dich zu küssen, ist jedoch kein spontaner Impuls. Ich war—«

»Frau!« unterbrach er sie. »Hör' dir selbst zu! Du verlangst von mir, dass ich dir glaube, dass ich dir niemals einen Grund zur Rache gegeben habe?«

»Würdest du—«

»Bist du folglich zurückgekommen, weil du nicht genug davon bekommen kannst? Möchtest du, dass ich dich am Arm packe und auf den Fußboden werfe? Willst du, dass ich dir den Slip herunterreiße …«

»Hör' auf.«

» … um meine Hose aufzumachen und …«

»Hör' auf.«

»… mich auf dich werfe, in dich eindringe, wie in einen leblosen Gegenstand—«

»Hör' auf!«, schrie sie. »Ich bin _nicht_ unbeeinträchtigtvon dem, was geschehen ist!«

Sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen, und Severus spürte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er sollte sich entschuldigen, aber er wollte auch, dass sie den Wahnsinn dessen verstand, was sie für sich in Anspruch nahm, für ihn zu empfinden, für ihn — ihren Vergewaltiger. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, sprach sie abermals.

»Ich wurde von meinen Freunden weggerissen, musste dieses Monster in meinen Kopf eindringen lassen.« Sie hob eine zittrige Hand und strich sich in einer nervösen Geste das Haar zurück. »Sie folterten mich, um an Information zu gelangen, die ich nicht hatte. Ein _Cruciatus_ ist etwas, das ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde, und sie warfen Flüche auf mich, über eine Zeitspanne hinweg, die mir wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit erschien.« Ihre Stimme war aufgrund der durch diese Erinnerung provozierten Traurigkeit gedämpft.

Severus wusste nur zu gut, worüber sie sprach und fühlte, wie seine eigenen Erinnerungen in seinen Verstand eindrangen.

»Als ich glaubte, dass Sterben eine angenehme Alternative wäre, als all meine Hoffnung mich verlassen hatte, hörte ich deine Stimme«, erzählte sie ihm und hob ihre Augen, um seinen Blick zu suchen. »Ich wusste, was du tun würdest, aber ich wusste auch, warum du im Begriff warst, dies zu tun. Ich habe an nichts davon Gefallen gefunden, genauso wenig wie du. Ich weiß, dass du kein Vergnügen daran hattest, Severus.«

Er hatte es nicht genossen, doch ein Mann kann nicht das machen, was er gemacht hatte, ohne selbst wenigstens für einen Moment sein eigenes Vergnügen dabei zu finden, und das hatte er. Das war es, was für ihn notwendig gewesen war, um sie dort herauszuholen, und er trug diese Bürde jeden einzelnen Tag seines jämmerlichen Lebens mit sich herum.

»Du hast mein Leben bei mehr Gelegenheiten gerettet und auf mehrere Arten als das. Du hast dein Leben unzählige Male für uns riskiert.« Sie hielt inne und machte einige Schritte in seine Richtung. »Was ich dir verständlich machen will, ist die Tatsache, dass ich sehen kann; ich lasse mich nicht durch den äußeren Schein deiner Handlungen täuschen. Was du getan hast, war, eine mutige Wahl in einer schwierigen Situation zu treffen. Wenn du stattdessen … stattdessen, was getan werden musste … ich weiß nicht, wenn du stattdessen mein Bein hättest abtrennen müssen, oder … Flüche auf mich hättest werfen müssen, um mich zu befreien … Ich weiß, dass du es getan haben würdest, und ich würde nicht weniger dankbar sein, aber du würdest hoch angesehen als Held sein, genau wie diejenigen, die unter anderen Umständen dasselbe gemacht haben.«

Severus begnügte sich damit, die Frau vor sich bloß anzuschauen, außer Stande, ihre Argumente zu ignorieren, sich jedoch immer noch dafür schuldig fühlend, sich nicht dafür entschieden zu haben, sich selbst zu opfern, als er es getan haben sollte. Er erschrak, als sie seine Hand berührte, entzog sich jedoch nicht dieser warmen, sanften Berührung.

»Es tut mir leid, dass du eine solch schreckliche Wahl treffen musstest, aber ich bin wirklich, wirklich froh, dass du es getan hast. Danke, Severus, ich werde auf ewig dankbar sein, und ich wünsche mir, dass du dir selbst verzeihen kannst, ein sehr mutiger Slytherin gewesen zu sein.«

Er starrte auf ihrer beider Hände, während sie das sagte, und es war das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, dass er seinen Gefühlen nicht traute. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass er sich selbst dabei wiederfand, verwirrt zu sein. Seine Selbstbeobachtung wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass sie seine Hand drückte.

»Ich hoffe, dass dir das dabei helfen kann zu verstehen, warum Nathan niemals eine Last sein konnte«, setzte sie hinzu und ließ seine Hand los.

Sie ging kurz darauf, und Severus folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken, die Stirn gerunzelt, mit widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Seit Hermione Granger zum dritten Mal in sein Leben eingedrungen war, hatte Severus einen Kampf mit sich selbst ausgefochten. Als sie nur eine weitere muggelgeborene Schülerin gewesen war, wusste er, dass er sie schlecht behandeln und gleichgültig gegenüber ihre Fähigkeiten sein musste, und das war kein Problem gewesen – sie war kein Problem gewesen – abgesehen von ihrer Verbindungen zu Potter. Als sie im Krieg dabei zusammengearbeitet hatten, die Horcruxe zu zerstören, war er frei gewesen, ihre Fertigkeiten und Intelligenz, sogar die Ungezwungenheit anzuerkennen, mit der sie zusammenarbeiteten, und das war möglicherweise der Grund dafür, warum er dazu verpflichtet gewesen war, sie in jener Nacht zu retten. Als sie allerdings als die Mutter seines Sohns zurückkehrte … seitdem hatte Severus keine eindeutige Meinung über sie gehabt, über ihre Handlungen, ihre Absichten, und jetzt ebenso über ihre Gefühle. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn seine eigenen Handlungen, Absichten und Gefühle infrage stellen ließ, die vorher in ihm so hart zementiert waren, ließ seinen Kopf schmerzen.

Die Art und Weise, in der seine Gedanken darauf bestanden, dass sich seine Haut an ihre Berührung erinnerte, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Wie konnte er sich selbst derartig gefangen nehmen lassen? Und von keiner Geringeren als _ihr_ ...

»Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, Granger«, sagte Malfoy voller Verachtung, nachdem er praktisch Nathan überrannt hatte und ihn auf den Steinfußboden des Kerkers stieß.

Nathan stand schnell wieder auf und stieß Malfoy vor die Brust, was den Blonden dazu veranlasste, einige Schritte zurückweichen, um sein Gleichgewicht aufrechtzuerhalten.

Malfoy gab den Stoß zurück. »Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Nur, weil du plötzlich mit Professor Snape verwandt bist, bedeutet das nicht, dass du die Herrschaft über die Kerker hast.«

»Ich hab' genug von dir, Malfoy!«, antwortete Nathan und stieß den Slytherin noch einmal, nur dieses Mal war Malfoy darauf vorbereitet, und der Kampf eskalierte nur deshalb nicht zu einer wirklichen Schlägerei, weil eine tiefe Stimme vom Ende des Korridors wütend knurrte.

»Was ist hier los?«

Sie ließen voneinander ab, fuhren jedoch damit fort, einander wütend anzufunkeln. Professor Snape war augenblicklich bei ihnen.

»Ich dachte, dass ich mich letztes Mal klar ausgedrückt hätte!« Er war sichtlich verärgert. »Dieses Muggel-Benehmen wird nicht geduldet!« Professor Snape richtete seinen Blick erst auf Nathan und dann auf Malfoy. »Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, und weitere zwanzig von Slytherin!«

Nathan war daran gewöhnt, von Professor Snape Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, und genoss den Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit auf Malfoys Gesicht. Sein Amüsement war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, als er seinen Vater knurren hörte: »Folgen Sie mir.«

Er hob seine Büchertasche vom Fußboden auf und gehorchte, indem er neben Malfoy die Korridore des Kerkers entlang zu Professor Snapes Büro ging. Sie gingen hinein und warteten, bis Professor sich zu ihnen herumdrehte, um wieder das Wort an sie zu richten.

»Ich weiß nicht, und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, warum Sie wiederum wie zwei Muggel im Korridor miteinander gekämpft haben. Was ich will, ist, Ihnen klar zu machen, dass das genau jetzt aufhört! Irgendwelche Frage?«

»Onkel Severus, ich habe ihm gar nichts getan. Er hat nicht geschaut, wo—«

»Devon, hast du irgendetwas von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe? Ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran!«, schnitt Professor Snape Malfoy das Wort ab, und Nathan war die ungezwungene Vertrautheit in der Art und Weise, wie sie einander ansprachen, nur allzu gewahr. »Habe ich mich dieses Mal klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?«

»Ja«, antwortete Malfoy und senkte seinen Blick auf seine Schuhe.

Nathan beobachtete das alles sehr aufmerksam.

»Na schön. Vergess' einfach nicht, dass ich mich absolut nicht daran erinnern werde, wer du bist, wenn dies noch einmal geschieht.« Sein Vater wandte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy ab und ihm zu. »Muss ich mich wiederholen, Mr. Granger?«

»Nein, Sir«, antwortete Nathan kleinlaut, während er die Förmlichkeit in der Anrede wie ein scharfes Messer in sich hineinbohren spürte. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen zu streiten, nachdem er erlebt hatte, wie familiär das alles zwischen Malfoy und seinem Vater klang. Dies gab ihm das Gefühl, als ob alles, was Malfoy jemals gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, und Nathan hasste diesen Gedanken.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bis Professor Snape zufriedengestellt schien. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich dahinter. Nathan wusste, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie entlassen waren, doch er bewegte sich nicht; er würde nicht gehen, bevor Malfoy ging. »Worauf warten Sie? Auf eine schriftliche Erlaubnis, das Büro zu verlassen? Bewegen Sie sich!«

Malfoy wandte sich zur Tür um, und bevor Nathan ihm folgte, tauchten seine Augen in die seines Vaters ein, fand dort jedoch nichts außer Verärgerung. Er unterdrückte einen enttäuschten Seufzer und ging. Die Enttäuschung verwandelte sich schnell in Zorn, als Malfoy draußen auf ihn wartete.

»Nicht einmal ein Nachsitzen ... Du liegst noch tiefer in seiner Wertschätzung, als ich dachte«, höhnte der Slytherin amüsiert.

»Er hat dir zwanzig Punkte abgezogen«, hielt Nathan ihm entgegen, sich dumm dafür fühlend, ausgerechnet dies als Argument zu benutzen, doch er konnte Malfoy nicht davonkommen lassen, ohne nicht wenigstens einen Versuch zu unternehmen zurückzuschlagen. Nathan weigerte sich, sich den Schmerz über die Gleichgültigkeit seines Vaters anmerken zu lassen.

»Die gleichen zwanzig Punkte, die er dir abzog«, grinste Malfoy böswillig, wohl wissend, dass Nathan darauf keinerlei Entgegnung hatte. »Pass auf, wo du hingehst; die Kerker können für Gryffindors, deren Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt ist, ein gefährlicher Ort sein.«

»Dann lass uns uns irgendwo anders treffen?«, forderte Nathan ihn heraus, während er näher an den Slytherin heranrückte, so dass seine Stimme nicht die Ohren seines Vaters gleich hinter der Tür erreichen würde.

»Was lässt dich glauben, dass das irgendetwas verändern wird?«, spottete Malfoy. »Du gehörst nicht hierher, in Onkel Severus' Leben, _Granger_ – das ist etwas, was ich dir hier oder auch irgendwo anders verklickern kann.«

»Ich will sehen, wie du deinen leeren Worte Beweise folgen lässt, Malfoy.« Nathan verringerte in seiner Wut die Lautstärke seine Stimme sogar noch weiter.

Ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Büro von Professor Snape schreckte sie auf; es schien so, als ob der Mann im Begriff war, sein Büro verlassen zu wollen. Malfoy wartete nicht ab, um eine Bestätigung dafür zu erhalten, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch Nathan wollte nicht mit seinem Vater zusammentreffen, und floh eilig in Richtung der Eingangshalle.

Nathan schaffte es, sowohl seinem Vater und als auch Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis Professor Snape ihn am Mittwoch während des Mittagessens in der Großen Halle aufsuchte.

»Mr. Granger«, Nathan drehte sich herum, um den Mann vor sich zu finden, den er gemieden hatte, »ich habe heute Abend keine Zeit für ein Treffen, also streiche ich es ersatzlos.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er mit großen Schritten zur Tür, während er missmutig auf die Welt im Ganzen blickte.

_Er hat unser Treffen gestrichen?_ In Nathans Kopf überstürzten sich die Gedanken, auf der Suche nach Gründen. Diese Absage wurde zum letzten Stein auf seinem bedrückten Herzen. _Er hält mich von sich fern._

»Snape ist diese Woche nicht gerade in der besten seiner Stimmungen. Er hat so viel Nachsitzen verhängt, dass es nach einer Gruppenaktivität auszusehen beginnt«, hörte Nathan einen Fünftklässler sagen, der einiger Schritte entfernt saß, während sein Vater die Große Halle verließ. Die Gruppe aus älteren Gryffindors lachte über den Witz, doch Nathan konnte auch jetzt noch nicht verstehen, was daran so komisch war.

»Letztendlich ein freier Mittwoch für uns«, kommentierte Kevin. »Wir könnten den fünften Stock erforschen. Wir wissen mit Sicherheit, dass Snape uns nach der Sperrstunde nicht draußen erwischen wird, so beschäftigt, wie er ist.« Sein Freund lächelte schelmisch.

»Ja, vielleicht«, sagte Nathan niedergeschlagen. Irgendwie wollte er keinen freien Abend. Nun, er wollte schon, aber nicht so, und dann war er beinahe überzeugt davon, dass Professor Snape ihn mied, weil er … langweilig war? Lästig?

Unwürdig?

Sie gingen zum Nachmittagsunterricht, und nicht einmal die Rückversicherung, dass er seine Freunde hatte, ließ seine pessimistischsten Mutmaßungen verschwinden; und Nathan versuchte, sie durch die wenigen optimistischen Vermutungen zu ersetzen, die er zugetragen bekam. Andy versuchte, ihm zu helfen.

»Er hat Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen«, hatte sein Freund ihm erzählt, bevor sie mit dem Mittagessen begannen und Nathans offensichtliche Enttäuschung über den freien Platz am Lehrertisch verschleiert wurde.

»Das ist zumindest, was ich gehört habe«, antwortete Nathan wegwerfend.

»Glaubst du, dass er mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt ist?« ließ Andy nicht locker.

Nathan zuckte die Schultern und stopfte Kuchen in seinen Mund. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Sie aßen relativ schweigend; der ganze Tag hatte sich auch auf andere als nur Nathan emotional ausgewirkt – Zauberkunst war an diesem Nachmittag sehr anspruchsvoll gewesen.

Als er glaubte, dass sein Tag bald zu Ende sein würde, hörte er Malfoy. »Ich habe gehört, dass Professor Snape deine Gesellschaft gegen Strafarbeiten eingetauscht hat«, provozierte er ihn. »Nun, es überrascht mich nicht«, setzte Malfoy hinzu.

»Ich bin nicht an deinen dämlichen Kommentaren interessiert, Malfoy.«

»Das beweist eindeutig meine Theorie über deine Unwürdigkeit. Ich denke, dass es hier jetzt keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran gibt«, fuhr Malfoy fort, damit vor seinem Slytherin-Publikum protzend. »Aber wenn du noch immer nicht davon überzeugt bist, weil, nun ja – du bist ein Gryffindor«, das sorgte für eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit entlang des Tisches, »könntest du mich später in der Bibliothek treffen, da du offensichtlich an diesem Abend frei bist, und ich all das klarstellen kann, selbst für einen unbedeutenden Gryffindor wie dich.«

»Pass auf, was du sagst, Malfoy«, drohte Kevin, sich von seinem Platz erhebend, um seine Absichten zu unterstreichen.

»Sag' mir nur, wo und wann«, antwortete Nathan, die anderen ignorierend, die sich zur Verteidigung der Ehre von Gryffindor erhoben hatten.

»Ich werde dich dort finden, wenn wir die Einzelheiten diskutieren werden.« Malfoy drehte sich herum und ging, während einige Gryffindors immer noch ihr Haus in seinem Rücken verteidigten.

»Wie kann er es wagen, hierher zu kommen und solche Dinge zu sagen?«, sagte Kevin empört. »Wer denkt er, der er ist?«

»Er ist nur ein blöder Slytherin. Du wirst nicht gehen, oder?«, fragte Andy Nathan.

»Na klar werde ich gehen«, bestätigte Nathan ernsthaft.

»_Wir _werden gehen«, verbesserte Kevin ihn. »Dieser Snob braucht eine Lektion – oder zwei.«

»Nathan, du solltest nicht gehen. Was würde Professor Lupin dazu sagen? Oder Professor Snape?«, beharrte Andy.

»Das ist eine Sache zwischen Malfoy und mir, und es ist weit genug gegangen. Wenn er glaubt, dass er beweisen kann, dass ich meines Vaters nicht würdig bin, dann möchte ich erleben, wie er das macht.« Nathan war mit seinen Worten stärker, als dass er es in seinen Emotionen war. Er hatte begonnen zu glauben, dass Malfoy Recht hatte, und vielleicht, wenn der Slytherin dies bewies, konnte Nathan diese ganze Vater-Sache ein für allemal sausen lassen.

Nur – er wollte sie nicht sausen lassen. Nathan wollte nicht, dass Malfoy Recht hatte. Er schob jene Gedanken beiseite und machte sich einfach auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Andy hatte Recht – es war dumm – doch Nathan musste das tun. Kevin folgte ihm natürlich, und Andy ebenfalls, selbst wider besseres Wissen.

Sie mussten nicht allzu lange warten, bevor Malfoy auftauchte. Er hatte seine üblichen Begleiter bei sich. Sie blieben am Eingang zur Verbotenen Abteilung stehen, und Nathan ging hinüber, um sie zu treffen, flankiert von Andy und Kevin.

»Ich sehe, dass du dir Zuschauer mitgebracht hast«, sagte Malfoy zu Nathan.

»Genau wie du.« Kevin kam jeglicher Antwort zuvor, die Nathan dazu hätte haben können.

»Komm endlich zur Sache, Malfoy«, sagte Nathan, während die Feindseligkeit zwischen den Gruppen eskalierte, die einander anfunkelten.

»Geh' in die Verbotene Abteilung und bring' uns ein Buch über Dunkle Künste«, forderte Malfoy ihn heraus.

»Nathan, mach' das nicht. Wir sollen nicht in die Verbotene Abteilung gehen, schon gar nicht, um ein Buch über Dunkle Künste zu holen. Madam Pince wird dich erwischen, und du wirst ganz tief in Schwierigkeiten geraten«, sagte Andy zu seiner Linken eindringlich.

»Was ist nun …?« Malfoy forderte eine Antwort.

»Ich mach' es«, antwortete Nathan, wobei er seinen Kopf die Herausforderung betreffend hoch erhoben hielt und jegliche Vernunft ignorierte.

Malfoy lächelte affektiert.

»Was beweist das schon, Nathan? Nichts!« Andy versuchte immer noch, ihn davon abzuhalten.

Wenn Nathan nachgedacht hätte, hätte er mit Andy übereinstimmen müssen. Die Verbotene Abteilung zu betreten, um ein Buch zu holen, konnte schwerlich irgendetwas beweisen, doch offensichtlich schien dies für Malfoy der Fall zu sein. Gerade jetzt war dies Ansporn genug.

Nathan ging zu den Türen hinüber, die zum verbotenen Bereich der Bibliothek führten, und ließ seine Freunde und Feinde draußen zurück. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, was sich wirklich hinter jenen Türen befand, und jetzt war er hier, den Zauberstab mit seiner leuchtenden Spitze vor sich in seiner Hand haltend, während er seine Umgebung beobachtete.

Zuerst bemerkte er nichts Außergewöhnliches, doch während er sich weiter vorwärts bewegte, sich weiter von den Türen entfernte, konnte er irgendetwas Drückendes in der Luft spüren. Was erst nur eine Empfindung war, wurde greifbarer, als Nathan einen gedämpften Schrei hörte. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, weil er erwartete, jemanden direkt hinter sich zu finden. Sein Herz schlug schneller, und er wollte hier nicht viel länger bleiben. Vielleicht war das letztendlich doch nicht solch ein alberner Test.

Nathan zwang sich, sich den Bücherregalen zu nähern. Die Bücherrücken verrieten, wie alt und dunkel sie waren; einige wiesen dort einen Titel auf, andere zeigten nichts weiter als ein Symbol, wieder andere noch nicht einmal das. Viele der Bücher waren in Sprachen verfasst, die Nathan nicht verstehen konnte.

Ein qualvolles Wimmern erreichte seine Ohren, und Nathan wandte sich erschrocken wieder um, nach dessen Ursache suchend. Ein Buch bewegte sich auf dem oberen Bord und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, was Nathan einen Schritt zurück machen und gegen die Bücher hinter sich stoßen ließ. Irgendetwas definitiv nicht Menschliches knurrte als Antwort darauf.

Es war an der Zeit, ein Buch zu fassen zu bekommen – irgendein Buch – und von hier zu verschwinden. Nathan griff nach dem ersten Wälzer, den er packen konnte, und lief im Eiltempo vor den Schreien und dem Stöhnen der Bücher davon. Erst als er spürte, dass er sicher genug war, dachte er daran nachzuschauen, ob das Buch, das er in den Händen hielt, den Anforderungen von Malfoys Herausforderung entsprach.

_Der Anima-Kodex_, las er. Sein rudimentäres Latein übersetzte es in 'Die Entschlüsselung von Seelen'. Nun, jegliche Magie die Seele betreffend gehörte zu den Dunklen Künsten, also würde dies genügen. Nathan kam wieder im Hauptsaal der Bibliothek zum Vorschein, um dort nur seine Freunde vorzufinden.

»Wo ist Malfoy?«

»Er ist auf die Suche nach Madam Pince gegangen, um sie herzuholen, dieser Dreckskerl«, fluchte Kevin. »Was hast du so lange gebraucht?«

»Kommt schon, wir müssen hier raus, bevor sie zurückkommen!«, drängte Andy und griff Nathan am Ärmel seiner Roben.

Unvernünftig, wie er war, wollte Nathan bleiben und Malfoy das Buch zeigen, um es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben und zu beweisen, dass … Was beweisen? Es bewies nicht das Geringste … Verdammt! Malfoy hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt, und Nathan war in seinem inneren Kampf derartig verloren, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte!

In die Verbotene Abteilung zu gehen, diente nur dazu, um zu beweisen, was für ein Schwachkopf er war._ Dämlich! Bescheuert! Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht?,_ dachte Nathan, während er automatisch seinen Freunden zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum folgte. Er lief in Kevin hinein, als dieser vor der Fetten Dame stehen blieb, so abgelenkt war er von seinen Grübeleien.

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich Nathan.

Kevin murmelte eine Antwort und tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Andy aus, wie Nathan bemerkte. Er seufzte.

»Ich war abgelenkt, okay?«, setzte Nathan verärgert hinzu, bellte das Passwort und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und geradewegs hinauf in den im oberen Stockwerk gelegenen Schlafsaal. Nathan war erleichtert, als ihm niemand folgte, und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen; er war des Gefühls leid, sich miserabel zu fühlen. Morgen war sein Geburtstag, und er war überzeugt davon, dass sich niemand daran erinnerte oder sich dafür interessierte – sein Vater am allerwenigsten.

Was war schief gelaufen? Welche Götter hatte er beleidigt, um das zu verdienen? Nathan drehte sich auf der Matratze auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen._ Ich werde nicht weinen, nein!_ Er sollte keine weitere Träne daran verschwenden. Er drehte sich wieder herum, um die karmesinroten Vorhängen anzuschauen, und spürte irgendetwas unter seinem Rücken – die Büchertasche, die er auf das Bett geworfen hatte, bevor er selbst darauf zusammengebrochen war.

Nathan setzte sich auf, zog seine Schuhe aus, öffnete seine Tasche, und angelte nach dem Buch, das er dort hinein geschoben hatte, während er aus der Bibliothek geflohen war. Da war es; der _Anima-Kodex_. Er stellte seine Büchertasche aus dem Weg und saß im Schneidersitz mit dem Dunklen Buch in seinen Händen. Nathan wusste nicht, warum er das tat, sondern nur, dass er es tat.

Er durchforstete das erste Kapitel mit wachsendem Interesse. Es war ein altertümliches Buch, doch das schwierige Englisch schreckte ihn nicht ab. Über Seelen zu lernen, war äußerst fesselnd und interessant, genau das, was Nathan in diesem Augenblick brauchte. Er arbeitete sich immer weiter durch das Buch hindurch, ging die Theorien zum Ursprung einer Seele, ihrer ätherischen Konsistenz und ihrer Verbindung mit einem Körper ungeachtet ihrer unabhängigen Existenz davon durch, wofür er immer mehr Raum in seinem Verstand benötigte. Er ordnete das Wissen darüber dort ein, wo sich vorher seine Frustrationen und Enttäuschungen über seinen Vater, seine Mutter, Onkel Harry und Professor Lupin, und auch sein Hass auf Malfoy versteckt gehalten hatten.

Seine Freunde waren vor Stunden gekommen und schlafen gegangen, und Nathan war immer noch von dem verbotenen Buch gefangen genommen. Niemand hatte ihn damit gesehen – er war vorsichtig gewesen; Nathan wollte nicht hören, dass er es eigentlich nicht lesen durfte, insbesondere jetzt, wo es wirklich interessant wurde. Da gab es Zaubertränke, die die Seele direkt beeinflussten, zum Guten und zum Schlechten, Zaubersprüche, die Seelen binden oder sie freigeben würden, bis hin zu Erwähnungen über die Existenz von Horcruxen und was sie waren, genau so, wie Nathan es aus vielen Berichten über den Verlauf des Krieges erfahren hatte.

Einige dieser Zaubertränke waren kompliziert, zu kompliziert sogar, um das Rezept zu verstehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie tatsächlich zu brauen. Nathan fragte sich, ob Professor Snape in der Lage sein würde, sie herzustellen, und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass er sich nicht für Professor Snape interessierte. Einige der Zaubersprüche waren ebenso schwer wie viele der Zaubertränke, aber andere erschienen leicht genug. Seinen Blick auf einem der Zaubersprüche der letzteren Kategorie ruhen lassend, begann sich Nathan zu fragen, ob er ihn werfen könnte.

Dieser spezielle Zauberspruch schien ziemlich harmlos zu sein, und Nathan verspürte das Bedürfnis, es zu versuchen. Bestimmt konnte die Befreiung von jemandes Seele, um die Erfahrung einer Astralreise zu machen, nicht schädlich sein. Er würde ihn nicht auf jemand anderen, sondern auf sich selbst werfen. Nathan dachte über die Konsequenzen eines solchen Unterfangens nach und konnte keinen Grund finden, es nicht zu versuchen. Es würde Spaß machen! Er wollte sich selbst ein wenig Spaß verschaffen!

Nathan übte die Bewegung des Zauberstabes und dachte dabei gründlich über das Werfen des Zauberspruchs nach. Jede weitere Minute, die verging, wuchs seine Überzeugung, dass den Zauberspruch nicht zu werfen, albern zu sein schien, sogar töricht. Er war dazu fähig, das zu schaffen, und dies würde ihm selbst beweisen, dass alles, was _sie_ über ihn sagten und dachten, falsch war. Einige weitere Wiederholungen der einfachen Zauberstab-Bewegung zementierten seine Entschlossenheit.

Äußerst leise las er den Zauberspruch und las ihn nochmals, die Worte lernend, die er als Singsang würde sprechen müssen. Nathan würde es tun, weil er es meistern könnte, weil niemand hier war, um ihm zu erklären, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war. Tief durchatmend bewegte Nathan seinen Zauberstab, während er den Zauberspruch intonierte, und berührte sein drittes Auge. Er spürte ein Schwindelgefühl, das binnen kurzem verschwand. Nathan schaute nach unten und sah seine Beine dort, weiterhin eine sehr solide Masse aus Fleisch und Knochen, und begann zu glauben, dass er versagt hatte, als er flüchtig zurückblickte und seinen Oberkörper auf dem Bett liegen sah.

Nathans Augen weiteten sich, obwohl sich seine echten Augen nicht bewegten, sondern geschlossen blieben. Er stand auf, und der Körper – sein Körper – lag noch immer auf der Matratze. Schließlich dachte er daran, auf sein ätherisches Selbst herabzusehen, und seine Augen weiteten sich erneut, begleitet von einem Aufkeuchen – Nathan konnte durch sich selbst hindurchsehen, als ob er einer der Geister des Schlosses wäre.

Der Schock über seinen Erfolg ließ schlussendlich nach, und Nathan grinste, sah er doch sein anderes Selbst friedlich schlafen, während seine Seele hellwach war. Das könnte sich als äußerst nützlich erweisen! Er würde in der Lage sein, Ausflüge zu unternehmen und das perfekte Alibi dafür haben – seinen Körper in einem Bett. So viele Möglichkeiten …

Jetzt brauchte er dennoch etwas echten Schlaf. Dieses Ereignis hatte seine Seele abheben lassen, wortwörtlich und auch im übertragenen Sinn, und er fühlte sich bereit, selbst seinem einsamen Geburtstag am Morgen entgegensehen. Nathan warf den Zauberspruch, der seine Seele in seinen Körper zurückbringen würde, schloss seine Augen und wartete auf irgendeine unangenehme Empfindung, die die Wiedervereinigung begleiten würde. Als er nichts davon spürte, öffnete Nathan seine Augen und fand sich dem Anblick von sich selbst im Bett gegenüber, wie vorher. Der Zauberspruch hatte nicht funktioniert.

Nathan sprach sorgfältig den Singsang der Worte erneut und öffnete seine Augen, um dasselbe Szenario zu erblicken. Ein dritter Versuch und – es geschah ebenso nichts. Nathan begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Noch einige Versuche mehr, und noch immer keine Veränderung – Nathans Seele war der Rückkehr in seinen Körper nach wie vor nicht näher gekommen. Er fing an, Variationen desselben Zauberspruches zu versuchen, während er sich näher an sein ruhendes Selbst heranschob und versuchte, es zu berühren, während er den Singsang sprach, doch nichts, nichts, nichts … nichts.

Nach einer Stunde voller vergeblicher Versuche, wieder unversehrt zu sein, wurde er von Panik ergriffen.

* * *

**A/N:** So, das war's! Ich hoffe, dass die Dinge jetzt interessanter sind. Sie hat ihn geküsst, und Nathan ist in Schwierigkeiten. Severus ist kein glücklicher Zauberer, oder?

JuneW hat um die Farben des Anhängers der Kette und ihre Bedeutung gebeten. Hier sind sie – sortiert. Es ist nur ein Führer, dem ich folge.:0)

Blau: ruhig, kalt, förmlich, vergeistigt, rein, ehrlich, deprimiert  
Orange: anregend, fröhlich, lebhaft  
Rot: aggressiv, leidenschaftlich, blutig, ärgerlich, stark  
Gelb: fröhlich, glücklich, jugendlich, feige,  
Rosa: phantasievoll, romantisch  
Grün: jugendlich, ewig, neugeboren, eifersüchtig  
Hellgrün: erholsam, beruhigend, ruhig  
Purpur (Lila): traurig, mystisch, majestätisch  
Grau: neutral, deprimierend, negativ, düster  
Braun: erdig, gewöhnlich, ärmlich  
Schwarz: melancholisch, tragisch, düster, totenähnlich  
Weiß: ehrlich, pur, jungfräulich, unschuldig, friedlich

ferporcel

**Im nächsten Kapitel … **Nathan ist aus seinem Körper ausgesperrt und beunruhigt damit seine Eltern.


	26. Außerhalb

**Not Only A Granger**  
**Outside**  
by ferporcel

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea_Thoron

**SUMMARY:** Nathan ist aus seinem Körper ausgesperrt und beunruhigt damit seine Eltern.

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger **

**Kapitel 25: Außerhalb **

Der Tag dämmerte herauf, und Nathan wusste, dass er an diesem Morgen nicht aufwachen würde, wenn das Licht durch die Lücke im Vorhang sein Gesicht traf. Nicht einmal die stärkste Sonne des hellsten Sommertages aller Sommertage würde in der Lage sein, ihn seine Augen öffnen zu lassen. Nach all diesen verzweifelten Stunden des vor Wut Schäumens, Weinens, oder einfach auf sein schlafendes Selbst Starrens, war Nathans Körper nach wie vor nur eine seelenlose Hülle.

Binnen kurzem würden seine Zimmergenossen aufstehen, um den Tag zu beginnen, und irgendjemand würde sein Bett kontrollieren kommen. Nathan saß im Schneidersitz neben seinem Körper, auf diesen Moment wartend. Er hatte versucht, seine Kette der Stimmungen zu überprüfen, um zu sehen, was sie anzeigte, doch sie wurde von seinem Schlafanzug verdeckt. Er fragte sich, ob sie durchsichtig war, so wie damals, als er sie abgenommen hatte, als er auf seinen Vater ärgerlich gewesen war. Vielleicht war sie schwarz – schwarz wie der Tod. Würde Professor Snape es bemerken?

Nathan ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Wenn sein Vater durch die Schlafsaaltür kam, davon ausgehend, dass er tot wäre, und seinen friedlich schlafenden, leeren Körper fand … was würde er tun? Er wollte daran glauben, dass Professor Snape mit seinem Zauberstab schnipsen und alles enträtseln würde.

Selbst wenn es nur deshalb wäre, um Nathan unversehrt zurück zu haben, so dass er seine Seele richtig von seinem Körper trennen könnte, wenn er ihn später dafür umbringen würde.

Seine Mutter würde sehr enttäuscht sein, wusste er. Zumindest würde sie ihn nicht so zu Gesicht bekommen. Er blickte abermals flüchtig auf seinen Körper. Sie würden ihn in Null Komma nichts in Ordnung bekommen; seine Mutter würde erst später davon erfahren. Nathan war sich sicher, dass sie in Panik geraten würde, wenn sie ihn anschauen würde, bewusstlos daliegend, wie es jetzt war …

Doch sie würden ihn auf die Beine bringen; Madam Pomfrey, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, irgendjemand! Sie mussten. Es war ein einfacher Zauberspruch.

Ein einfacher Zauberspruch, den er nicht meisterte …

Nathan barg erneut seinen Kopf in den Händen, während die Ellbogen auf seinen transluzenten Knien ruhten. Wie armselig war er? Ja, er hatte diese Frage bereits viele Male beantwortet, doch er war über sich selbst so dermaßen enttäuscht, dass seine Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten und immer wieder zurückkamen, um ihn zu strafen. Dieses Mal jedoch wurde der Zyklus durchbrochen. Es gab Bewegung im Raum, die ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenkte.

Nathan verließ sein Bett, um nachzusehen, wer gerade aufwachte. _Großartig! Andy!_ Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, machte Nathan einen Schritt nach vorn und rief: _»Andy.«_

Vielleicht war er zu vorsichtig gewesen, da Andy weiterhin seine Kleidung durchstöberte, als ob er ihm nicht zuhörte.

Nathan zischte: _»Andy!«_ Er wollte nicht gerade jetzt die anderen aufwecken. Er ging hinüber und stand jetzt in der Mitte des kreisförmigen Zimmers. _»Andy?«,_ rief er mit einer normalen Stimme, wenn auch ein wenig zögerlich dabei.

Andy hatte ihm immer noch seinen Rücken zugewandt, während er was auch immer aus seinem Schrankkoffer herausnahm, doch dann drehte er sich herum und schaute ihn an.

_»Keine Sorge«_, beeilte sich Nathan zu sagen, während er seine Hände in die Höhe reckte und auf den Schock wartete, der sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes zeigen würde. Doch als er nichts davon entdecken konnte …

Als Andy jedoch überhaupt nichts sagte und auch keinerlei Anzeichen von Überraschung zeigte, begriff Nathan, dass er durch ihn _hindurch_ und nicht _auf_ ihn schaute – und nun war er derjenige, der fassungslos war.

_Er kann mich nicht sehen._

Nathan konnte es nicht glauben. Er war durchsichtig, ja, doch das galt für alle Geister im Schloss, und Andy – oder eigentlich jedermann – hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, sie zu sehen und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Warum sollte das bei ihm irgendwie anderes sein?

_»Andy! Bitte sag', dass du mich sehen kannst! Dass du dir nur einen Scherz erlaubst!«_ Nathan wurde von Panik ergriffen, ging näher an seinen Freund heran und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Andy schien seine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken. _»Das ist nicht komisch!«_

Andy stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Badezimmer hinüber, wobei er ihn ignorierte und beinahe durch ihn hindurch ging. Nathan starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Tür, die sich hinter Andy geschlossen hatte.

Wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnten, wie würden sie erkennen, was geschehen war? Wenn niemand darüber Bescheid wusste, was sich ereignet hatte, wie würden sie es dann in Ordnung bringen? Sie würden das nicht! Konnten es nicht!

_Ich werde für immer aus meinem Körper ausgesperrt sein!_

Nathan ging unter Tränen, die seine durchsichtigen Wangen hinunter liefen, zu seinem Bett zurück. Er versuchte noch weitere zehn Male vergebens, den Umkehrzauber auszuführen, noch stärker weinend. Er hatte ganz einfach nicht erkannt, wie sehr er es vermasselt hatte – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Andy ihn weder sehen oder hören konnte.

Seine anderen Zimmergenossen waren alle erwacht, als sich Nathan ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Das Buch lag noch immer mit der Seite über den Zauberspruch aufgeschlagen da, so dass sie, wenn sie seinen besinnungslosen Körper fanden, wissen würden, was geschehen war und wie man es in Ordnung brachte. Dieser Gedanke war das Einzige, was seine Hoffnungen darauf aufrechterhielt, irgendwann in absehbarer Zeit in seinen Körper zurückgelangen.

»Ist Nathan im Badezimmer?«, hörte er Kevin aus irgendeiner Ecke des Raumes fragen. Nathan war in seinem durch die Vorhänge verborgenen Bett zurück. Es würde jetzt nicht mehr sehr viel länger dauern, bis sie es herausfanden.

»Nein, Josh ist dort.«

»Schläft er dann immer noch? Hat er gedacht, dass er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen kann, nur, weil heute sein Geburtstag ist?«, sagte Kevin, was Nathan bei der Erwähnung seines Geburtstages seine Augen schließen ließ.

»Ich werde ihn aufwecken«, erbot sich Andy freiwillig.

Die Vorhänge an seinem Bett wurden abrupt aufgezogen.

»Wach auf!«, rief Andy, der erwartete, ihn zu erschrecken. Sein Freund lächelte, doch als sich Nathans Körper nicht einmal rührte, kam das Lächeln ins Stocken. »Wach auf, Nathan. Du kannst nicht wie ein Faulpelz im Bett bleiben, wenn wir das nicht können.«

Nathan beobachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam, und sah dabei all die Gefühle, die über dessen Gesicht huschten.

Andy schüttelte die Schulter seines Körpers. »Komm schon! Hör auf damit! Ich dachte, dass wir heute früher zum Frühstück gehen könnten.«

Natürlich reagierte sein Körper nicht. _»Ich werde nicht aufwachen, Andy. Geh' Professor Lupin holen.«_ Aus Nathans ungehörten Worten sprach traurige Resignation.

»Das ist nicht komisch, Nathan«, sagte sein Freund, wieder seinen Körper schüttelnd. »Wach auf!«

Andy geriet in Panik, wie Nathan begriff. Er sah, wie Kevin ihm zu Hilfe kam.

»Komm schon, Nathan. Du verärgerst Andy«, sagte Kevin, seine Schulter schüttelnd. »Und jetzt machst du auch mich ärgerlich.«

»Ich glaube, da stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit ihm. Ich denke, dass wir Professor Lupin rufen sollten«, sagte Andy schließlich, verließ jedoch die Bettseite nicht. Nathan erkannte, dass er immer noch hoffte, dass das alles ein Scherz war.

Als nicht einmal diese Worte Nathans Körper seine Augen öffnen ließen, war Kevin überzeugt. »Ich geh' schon.« Er verließ den Schlafraum, um nach Professor Lupin zu suchen.

Seine anderen Zimmergenossen versammelten sich nun um sein Bett und fragten, was vor sich ging. Kevin kam binnen kurzem zurück, um zu erzählen, dass Professor Lupin auf dem Weg hierher war. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem etwas Schreckliches geschah.

»Kevin, ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Lupin das hier sehen sollte.« Andy zeigte auf das offene Buch nahe am rechten Knie seines Körpers.

Nathans durchsichtiges Selbst folgte Andys ausgestrecktem Finger und geriet in Aufregung.

»Ist das das Buch, das er gestern aus der Verbotenen Abteilung geholt hat?« fragte Kevin Andy auf eine Art und Weise, so dass allein er – und Nathan – ihn hören konnten.

Andy nickte.

»Professor Lupin darf das nicht sehen!« stimmte Kevin dann zu.

_»Rühr' das Buch nicht an!«,_ schrie Nathan, als Kevin danach griff, und versuchte, Kevins Hände wegzuschieben. Natürlich konnten weder seine Worte noch seine Handlungen irgendetwas ausrichten, um Kevin davon abzuhalten, genau dies zu tun. Und all seine anderen Bitten waren ebenfalls zwecklos. _»Nein, nicht, NICHT! Schließ' es nicht!«_

Er folgte Kevin und dem Buch zu Kevins Schrankkoffer, und als das Buch fest geschlossen und vor jedermanns Augen verborgen war, betrat Professor Lupin den Raum.

_»NICHT!«,_ schrie Nathan, und er hatte frische Tränen in seinen ätherischen, dunklen Augen. _»Wie soll er mich jetzt wieder zusammenflicken?«_

Als Nathan dorthin zurückkehrte, wo sein Körper lag, hatte sich Professor Lupin bereits durch die Jungen hindurch geschoben, die um das Bett herumstanden, berührte gerade seine körperliche Stirn und rief mit Sorge in seiner Stimme seinen Namen. »Nathan. Nathan, können Sie mich hören?«

_»Ja, kann ich. Aber Sie können mich nicht hören!«_, schnappte Nathan, unfähig, seine Frustration zu kontrollieren, nachdem man seine größte Hoffnung fortgeschafft und in Kevins Schrankkoffer versteckt hatte.

Er kletterte ins Bett und beobachtete, wie Professor Lupin die Augen und die Arme seines Körpers untersuchte, seinen Zauberstab nahm und leise einige Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Er beobachtete teilnahmslos, wie sein Körper in einem roten Licht erglühte, nachdem einer der Zaubersprüche ihn getroffen hatte.

»Andy, gehen Sie in die Große Halle und holen Sie Professor Sna—«

Die Tür flog in demselben Moment auf, als Professor Lupin dies sagte, und zog die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem im Raum auf sich. Nun, nicht von jedem; Nathan schloss seine Augen und verpasste dadurch den Anblick seiner Zimmergenossen, die aus Professor Snapes Weg sprangen, als der Mann das Zimmer durchquerte, unterdrückt fluchend.

Nathan öffnete seine Augen und starrte weiterhin auf seinen Körper. Das Glühen von Professor Lupins Zauberspruch verblasste langsam, in derselben Geschwindigkeit seiner eigenen Wahrnehmungen seiner Umgebung. Nathan beobachtete, wie es verblasste, starrte dorthin, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, verloren in seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit. Die Hand seines Vaters geriet in sein Blickfeld, als das verbliebene rote Licht sich zerstreute. Sie berührte die Stirn seines Körpers. Nathan blickte schließlich auf, folgte dabei der Länge des Armes.

Professor Snape schaute mit finsterem Blick auf ihn hinunter. Nun, nicht auf ihn, sondern auf seinen Körper. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab und schien sich zu konzentrieren.

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte Professor Snape.

Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, dabei vergessend, dass man ihn nicht hören konnte, als Professor Lupin sprach: »Die Jungen riefen mich, als sie ihn nicht aufwecken konnten. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, aber er scheint nicht physisch verletzt zu sein.«

Professor Snape hörte zu, währenddessen er offensichtlich denselben Zauberspruch warf, den Professor Lupin zuvor geworfen hatte, da Nathans Körper abermals rot erglühte. Professor Snape wandte sich von dem Anblick ab und schaute die anderen im Raum an. »Wer kann mir erklären, was hier vor sich geht?«, fragte er.

Schweigen war seine Antwort.

»Mister Brown?«, griff sich Professor Snape diesen heraus, eine Augenbraue wölbend.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.«

»Mister Wood?«, versuchte Professor Snape es bei ihm.

»Ich konnte ihn nicht aufwecken, Sir«, sagte Andy.

Sein Vater drehte sich wieder herum, wobei er abermals seinen Körper betrachtete und seinen Blick von Nathans Gesicht bis zu den Füßen und wieder zurück schweiften ließ. Der bewusste Teil von Nathan erschrak, als die Füße, die er angestarrt hatte, sich bewegten. Er beobachtete, wie sein Körper vom Bett in die Arme seines Vaters gehoben wurde.

»Ich werde vorausgehen, um Poppy vorzuwarnen«, sagte Professor Lupin.

»Warum?«, fragte Professor Snape herausfordernd. »Du würdest nützlicher sein, wenn du wüsstest, was in deinem eigenen Haus vor sich geht, Lupin.« Er justierte das Gewicht in seinen Armen und schritt zur Tür.

Nathan folgte ihm, nicht wissend, was er sonst tun sollte. Sie gingen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, benutzten den Ausgang durch den Portrait-Zugang der Fetten Dame, und gingen weiter durch die Korridore, die sie hinauf zum Krankenflügel führen würden.

Es war immer noch früh, und sie begegneten sehr wenigen Schülern außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. Es war nicht so, dass sich irgendein Teil von Nathan dessen bewusst war – sein bewusstloser Körper ruhte sicher in den Armen seines Vaters und seine Seele folgte dessen bestrumpften Füßen wie in Trance.

Als die Füße ein letztes Mal auf und ab schaukelten und dann stoppten, wurde Nathan aus seinen Tagträumereien gerissen und schaute seinen Vater richtig an. Er nahm das Bild in sich auf, das dieser Mann abgab, der seinen Körper trug. Das Gesicht seines Vaters trug die übliche undurchdringliche Miene zur Schau, doch seine Augen waren in einer Art anders, die Nathan nicht einordnen konnte.

Professor Snape verlagerte den Körper in seinen Armen erneut, hielt ihn mehr aufrecht, den Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge, die Brust an seiner Brust, das Gewicht mit einem einzelnen Arm abstützend und eine Hand befreiend, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Er warf _Alohomora_, und sie betraten den Krankenflügel.

»Poppy!« Sein Vater rief nach der Medi-Hexe, während er behutsam seinen Körper auf einem Bett ablegte und sicherstellte, dass sein Kopf weich auf dem Kissen lag. »Poppy!«

»Severus?« Die Medi-Hexe kam dorthin angehetzt, wo sein Vater stand und sein Körper lag.

»Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm«, sagte Professor Snape.

Die Medi-Hexe begann, ihren Zauberstab über Nathans Körper zu schwenken, was Professor Snape dazu veranlasste, einen Schritt vom Bett zurückzutreten. Nathan starrte auf sein eigenes blasses Gesicht und beobachtete, wie die ersten Diagnose-Zauber darauf trafen.

Die Medi-Hexe konzentrierte sich auf ihre Untersuchung, und Nathans Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihr auf seinen Vater gezogen. Derselbe merkwürdige Schimmer wie vorher glänzte noch immer in seinen Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck in einem Stirnrunzeln eingefroren. War er beunruhigt oder ärgerlich? Es war schwer zu sagen. Als er auf die Hand des Mannes schaute, wo zwei Finger gegeneinander rieben, ergänzte Nathan seine Liste von Möglichkeiten mit besorgt oder gereizt.

Madam Pomfrey blieb für einen Moment stumm, seine Aufmerksamkeit suchend. Das einzige Anzeichen, dass sein Vater die Veränderung ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, war, als er einen Schritt näher an das Bett und an Nathans Körper herantrat.

»Es gibt nichts körperlich Anormales bei ihm. Soweit ich erkennen kann, schläft er tief; weitaus tiefer, als ein _Stupor_ bewirken würde, deshalb wird auch kein _Enervate_ ihn zu Bewusstsein bringen. Meine Zaubersprüche sagen mir außerdem, dass er keinen Schlaftrank zu sich genommen hat, zumindest keinen der gebräuchlichen. Sein Zustand scheint im Moment stabil genug, was in gewisser Hinsicht gut ist, allerdings ist es auch schlecht, da er nicht von selbst aufwacht.« Madam Pomfrey hielt inne und wandte sich von seinem Körper zu seinem Vater um. »Was ist mit ihm geschehen?«

Professor Snape starrte – noch immer mit einem Stirnrunzeln – auf das fahle Gesicht, das nur wenig Kontrast zu dem weißen Kissenbezug aufwies, während er antwortete: »Ich weiß es nicht, noch nicht. Er lag auf seinem Bett in seinem Schlafsaal, als wir ihn fanden, und keiner der anderen Schüler gab irgendetwas Nützliches preis. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mir sagen könntest.«

Die Medi-Hexe runzelte die Stirn. »Ich vermute, dass dies die Auswirkung eines Fluches ist, obwohl, wenn er sich innerhalb des Schlafsaals befand, als du ihn gefunden hast ... Ich kann mir keinen Fluch auf Hogwarts-Niveau vorstellen, der eine solch starke Wirkung haben würde.«

Nathan lauschte Madam Pomfreys Spekulationen und machte sich immer größere Sorgen über ihre Beurteilung seines Zustandes. Sollte dies bedeuteten, dass auch sie ihn nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte?

»Wenn das hier ein Fluch ist, ist es einer, den ich nicht kenne«, setzte Madam Pomfrey hinzu, und das beantwortete Nathans Frage.

In gewisser Weise hatte er es bereits gewusst, aber trotz der verschwindend geringen Chancen hatte er gehofft, dass die Medi-Hexe in der Lage sein könnte, diese Situation rückgängig zu machen.

»Du kannst ihn nicht zurückbringen.« Professor Snape kam zu derselben Schlussfolgerung und sprach sie laut aus.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Nicht ohne zu wissen, was ihn getroffen hat.«

Nathans Hilflosigkeit und Frustration trieben ein weiteres Mal Tränen in seine Augen. Sie konnten ihn weder hören noch sehen, sie konnten  
das Buch nicht finden, das den Fluch und den Gegenfluch beschrieb, und ohne das konnten sie ihm nicht zurück in seinen Körper verhelfen. Dies konnte nicht schlimmer laufen.

»Ich werde Minerva und dann dem St. Mungo's flohen«, sagte die Medi-Hexe zu seinem Vater.

Dem St. Mungo's? Wenn sie seinen Körper von Hogwarts wegschickten ... Nathan konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dies eine gute Idee wäre. Er wollte nicht aus dem Schloss verfrachtet werden. Er schaute auf Professor Snape und wartete auf irgendein Wunder. Glücklicherweise intervenierte sein Vater, als sich Madam Pomfrey bereits dem Kamin zuwandte.

»Das wird nicht notwendig sein.«

»Severus, die Schulleiterin muss informiert werden—«

»Ja, ja. Minerva ja, aber nicht das St. Mungo's«, unterbrach sein Vater verärgert.

»Ich kann ihn nicht heilen, Severus. Er sollte ins St. Mungo's geschickt werden—«

»Ich bin nicht deiner Meinung«, unterbrach der Mann erneut und blickte die Medi-Hexe demonstrativ an, die ihn anfunkelte. Ihr stummer Ringkampf um die Machtposition schien ewig zu dauern.

Nathan beobachtete erst den Einen und dann im Gegenzug den Anderen. Er wollte nicht ins St. Mungo's geschickt werden, doch wenn Madam Pomfrey ihm nicht helfen konnte … warum widersetzte sich sein Vater der Vorstellung, ihn in das Krankenhaus zu senden? In diesem Augenblick wollte Nathan nur, dass Professor Snape diesen Wettkampf der durchbohrenden Blicke gewann; er konnte später über seine Motivation nachdenken.

Madam Pomfrey ging schlussendlich zum Kamin und rief die Schulleiterin. Sie öffnete keine Floh-Verbindung zum St. Mungo's, schien jedoch auch jetzt noch beleidigt zu sein und machte gegenüber Professor Snape sehr eindeutig klar, was hinsichtlich dieser Angelegenheit ihre Denkweise war.

Die Schulleiterin erreichte den ruhigen Krankensaal, und Madam Pomfrey ging sofort zu ihr hinüber, um zu erklären, was sich ereignet hatte. Die beiden Hexen näherten sich dem Bett, wo sein Körper lag. Nathan folgte ihnen, aufmerksam auf alles achtend, was gesagt wurde. Es wurde nichts Neues enthüllt, und abschließend machte Madam Pomfrey ihre Wünsche deutlich, dem St. Mungo's Bescheid zu geben.

»Warum hast du ihnen bisher noch nicht gefloht?«, fragte die Schulleiterin.

Die Medi-Hexe gestikulierte aufgebracht in Professor Snapes Richtung; er hatte schweigend verharrt, seit die Schulleiterin angekommen war.

»Severus?«, ermunterte Professor McGonagall ihn, sich ihm zuwendend, als ob sie erst in diesem Moment seine Anwesenheit im Krankensaal bemerkte. Nathan folgte ihr.

»Er wird nicht ins St. Mungo's geschickt.«

Professor McGonagall schien von der Endgültigkeit in seinem Tonfall überrascht. Nathan wurde aufgrund der Situation immer nervöser. Verweigerte sein Vater ihm Hilfe? Wollte er nicht, dass er wieder gesund würde?

»Wenn es hier nichts gibt, was Poppy dagegen tun kann, brauchen wir fachkundige Hilfe.«

»Ich bin sein Vater, und ich sage, dass er nicht ins St. Mungo's geschickt wird.«

Es war das erste Mal seit dem Tag, an dem Nathan den Mann bekennen gehört hatte, sein Vater zu sein, dass er Professor Snape ihre Blutsverwandtschaft zugeben hörte. Was trieb er da eigentlich?

»Er könnte ernsthaft verletzt sein, Severus—«

»Poppy sagte, dass er stabil ist.«

»Ja, aber das kann sich jede Minute ändern. Wir wissen nicht, was ihn getroffen hat«, sagte Madam Pomfrey äußerst verärgert.

Professor Snape funkelte sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an: eine Warnung.

»Warum willst du ihn nicht ins St. Mungo's schicken, Severus?«, fragte die Schulleiterin, allem Anschein nach neugierig. Auch Nathan war an der Antwort interessiert.

»Ich vertraue nicht auf seine Sicherheit außerhalb des Schlosses. Er bleibt, bis ich etwas anderes sage.«

Nathan versuchte, die wahren Gefühle hinter dieser Äußerung abzuschätzen. War Professor Snape wirklich um seine Sicherheit besorgt? Zurückdenkend war Professor Snape ihm immer dann zu Hilfe gekommen, wenn er in irgendeiner Art von Schwierigkeiten war. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich besorgt.

»Seine Sicherheit?«, fragte Madam Pomfrey verwirrt.

»Ja.« Sein Vater funkelte sie abermals an. Wenn man Nathan hätte hören können, hätte er ihr geklärt, ihn besser nicht noch einmal zu verärgern.

»Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Severus, der Krieg ist jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt vorbei. Bist du wirklich derartig paranoid wegen—«

»Er hat seine Gründe, Poppy. Ist Mister Granger wirklich stabil?« Die Schulleiterin intervenierte gerade noch rechtzeitig, da Professor Snape sie mit einer solchen Intensität anfunkelte, dass sein Gesicht sich wegen etwas rot verfärbte, von dem Nathan sich sicher war, dass es kalte Wut war.

»Ist er, aber—«

»Ich werde etwas zum Frühstück bestellen, und du kannst die Situation ausführlicher erklären, während wir essen.« Professor McGonagall zog die Medi-Hexe am Arm weg.

Professor Snape wurde mit Nathan allein zurückgelassen. Er gab nach dem Abgang des Paares ein verärgertes Geräusch von sich, bevor er seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Nathan sah, wie er sich dem Bett zuwandte und schweigend auf seinen Körper schaute. Wie gewöhnlich zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts von seinen Gedanken, und Nathan war einmal mehr ratlos, wie er dies zu interpretieren hatte. Sein Vater überbrückte die kurze Distanz zum Bett und heftete seine Augen auf das kreidebleiche Gesicht. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

Nathan beobachtete überrascht, wie Gefühle über das Gesicht seines Vaters huschten. Er hatte niemals in jenen schwarzen Augen dergleichen gesehen; sie waren beinahe warm, zärtlich. Dann streckten sich lange Finger aus, um kleinere Finger zu berühren. Nathan keuchte auf, als ein Schmerz, der nicht physischer Natur sein konnte, in seiner ätherischen Brust pulsierte. Sein Vater hatte ihn nie zuvor auf diese Art berührt.

»Warum wachst du nicht auf?« Es war nahezu ein Flüstern.

_»Ich weiß nicht wie«_, antwortete Nathan, während sich erneut Verzweiflung in ihm aufbaute. Er wollte in seinen Körper zurückkehren, er wollte genau das _fühlen_.

Als die Finger die kleine Hand verließen und das Haar aus seinem körperlichen Gesicht zurückstrichen, brach aus Nathans Augen eine einzelne Träne. Er blinzelte sie weg und blickte in das Gesicht seines Vaters auf. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn.

»Du bist kalt«, wisperte er. »Was ist mit dir geschehen?«

_»Es tut mir leid«_, entschuldigte sich Nathan; er empfand die ungeheure Tragweite dessen, was er getan hatte, zu glauben, dass mit Dunklen Zaubersprüchen herumzuspielen, nicht so schwerwiegend wäre. Wenn er jetzt auf seinen Vater schaute ... Oh, wie sehr er es bedauerte, nicht dazu fähig zu sein, jene Liebkosungen zu fühlen, wie sehr er es bedauerte, so viele Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen. Und was wäre, wenn sie nie herausfinden würden, was mit ihm geschehen war? Sein Sehvermögen verschwamm unter der angesammelten Energie, aus der seine unsichtbaren Tränen bestanden.

»Hat dein Geburtstag irgendeinen Fluch auf dich entfesselt?« Sein Vater setzte seine leise Befragung fort, und Nathan wurde sich bewusst, dass er darüber Bescheid wusste, dass heute sein Geburtstag war. »Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand ins Schloss eingedrungen ist, um dich zu verfluchen.«

_»Ich habe mich selbst verflucht«_, schluchzte Nathan. _»Es tut mir leid!«_

Professor Snape reagierte nicht auf Nathans Qual, starrte nur nachdenklich auf seinen Körper. Derselbe Finger, der Nathans Gesicht berührt hatte, rieb jetzt über die dünnen Lippen seines Vaters, dort gehalten durch die Unterstützung seines anderen Armes, der um seine Körpermitte lag. Obwohl der Mann das schwachen Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes seines bewusstlosen Körpers zu beobachten schien, waren seine Augen glasig, starrten konzentriert ins Leere. Das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines Vaters in sich aufnehmend, beobachtete Nathan diese augenscheinliche Ruhe und versuchte, seine eigenen Emotionen zu beherrschen.

Professor Snape äußerte keine weiteren Fragen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er versuchte herauszufinden, was mit ihm geschehen war. Selbst wenn er Zweifel hinsichtlich der Gefühle seines Vaters sich selbst gegenüber hatte, war dessen bloße Anwesenheit dort an seinem Bett beruhigend. Nathan war viel ruhiger, als sich die Schulleiterin und die Medi-Hexe ihnen erneut näherten. Die Körperhaltung seines Vaters straffte sich, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde kälter, bemerkte Nathan.

»Irgendeine Veränderung?« Professor McGonagall sprach zuerst.

»Nein.« Sein Vater blickte ein letztes Mal flüchtig auf das Bett. »Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich möchte in meine Wohnräume zurückkehren, bevor ich in den Unterricht gehe.« Er nickte den Frauen zu, bevor er jedoch gehen konnte, ergriff die Schulleiterin abermals das Wort.

»Severus, hast du die Möglichkeit, dich mit Hermione in Verbindung zu setzen, wenn sie an der Universität unterrichtet?«

_Mum_. Nathan schloss seine Augen, sich selbst bereits angesichts ihrer bevorstehenden Enttäuschung versteifend.

»Keine anderen Möglichkeiten, als du hast, Minerva.«

»Dann werde ich dich bitten müssen, dass du während deiner Freistunde zu ihr gehst. Sie muss so bald wie möglich erfahren, was geschehen ist.«

»Minerva, ich würde es vorziehen, meine Freistunde dazu zu verwenden, Recherchen über die möglichen Flüche anzustellen, die Einfluss auf den Jungen nehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, Hagrid würde der Aufgabe nicht abgeneigt gegenüberstehen, oder sogar Filch.«

»Severus, ich kann keinen Halbriesen mitten unter Muggel schicken, und Filch kann nicht apparieren. Sei vernünftig.« Der Tonfall der Schulleiterin war verärgert, allerdings auch autoritär.

Sein Vater murmelte irgendetwas über Nebensächlichkeiten, die andere Direktoren dieser Schule früher niemals aufgehalten hätten, und stimmte halbherzig zu. »Schön.«

»Na gut. Ich kann mir dessen sicher sein, dass du mich alarmieren wirst, wenn es in der Zwischenzeit Veränderungen hinsichtlich seines Zustandes gibt?« Die Frage war an die Medi-Hexe gerichtet, die nickte.

»Alarmiere mich ebenfalls, wenn ich bitten darf«, setzte sein Vater hinzu, nickte dann den Frauen nochmals höflich zu und schaffte es schließlich, den Krankensaal zu verlassen.

Nathan verlor das Interesse an der Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen. Seine Phantasie war jetzt mit Gedanken an seine Mutter angefüllt, was ihn alles andere vergessen ließ.

Severus wanderte mit langen Schritten durch die Korridore des Schlosses. Bei allem, mit dem er sich in diesem Augenblick herumschlagen musste, brauchte er nicht wirklich auch noch Hermione Granger zu diesem Quantum hinzugefügt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Minerva sie erwähnt hatte, hatte er ihre Abwesenheit aus seinen Gedanken für eine volle Stunde nicht bemerkt – die erste in dieser Woche. Ihre unmittelbar bevorstehende Begegnung war _nicht_ genau das, was er in diesem Augenblick brauchte.

Aus einem weiteren Traum über Lippen und Hände auf seinem Gesicht und gebeichteten Worte erwachend, hatte ihn dies an diesem Morgen übellaunig sein Badezimmer betreten lassen. Erzürnt über seine verräterischen Gedanken hatte er planmäßig gebadet. Er war mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seinem strengen Gesicht seine morgendlichen Rituale durchgegangen, hatte sich nicht einmal damit aufgehalten, an sich selbst im Spiegel Schuldzuweisungen zu richten, wie er es am vorherigen Morgen getan hatte. Er hatte sich selbst einfach finster angeblickt und das Badezimmer verlassen, um sich anzukleiden und seine Kerker-Wohnung für etwas zu verlassen, was versprach, ein weiterer höllischer Tag zu werden.

'Höllisch' war eine Untertreibung, wusste er jetzt. Als Severus die Beschaffenheit der Stimmungslage seines Sohnes festgestellt hatte, wie er es vor dem Verlassen der Wohnung täglich machte, hatte das Grau in seinem verzauberten Zaubertrank alle Gedanken aus seinem Verstand vertrieben – nichts anderes war von Bedeutung, als Nathan zu finden.

Nun hatte er einen Sohn in einem Krankensaal des Krankenflügels, eine Klasse voller Schwachköpfe zu unterrichten und Hermione Granger zu treffen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, ihn daran erinnernd, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, auch nur einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken.

Severus betrat seine Wohnung, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und verzog aufgrund des stechenden Schmerzes in seinem Kopf, den das dröhnende Geräusch verursachte, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Er ging geradewegs in seine kleine Küche und bereitete eine Tasse Kaffee zu, ließ sich dann in einen Sessel fallen und nippte an dem starken Gebräu. Er hoffte, dass dieser ein wenig von dem Schmerz verschwinden lassen würde, und als dies nicht geschah, presste er seine Finger gegen seine Augen, und verharrte eine Zeitlang auf diese Art. _Kopfschmerztrank_, dachte er. Er rief nonverbal eine Phiole zu sich, die geradewegs in seine Hand flog. Severus entkorkte das Fläschchen und trank den Inhalt, wobei ihm nicht einmal der widerliche Geschmack etwas ausmachte.

In dem stillen Raum ebbte sein Kopfschmerz ab und er begann, mit einem Aufrufezauber Bücher aus seinen Regalen herbeirufen. Ein Stapel aus ihnen lag nun auf dem Kaffeetisch, nur einige von den vielen, von denen Severus glaubte, dass sie irgendeine Erkenntnis über den Fluch bringen könnten, der seinen Sohn leiden ließ. Er schnitt eine Grimasse wegen der großen Anzahl von Büchern, doch er musste irgendwo anfangen. Er nahm die ersten drei ganz oben vom Stapel und ging zu seinem morgendlichen Unterricht.

Severus beschränkte seinen Vortrag auf ein Minimum und verwies binnen kurzem auf die Seite des Lehrbuches, wo seine Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Drittklässler den Zaubertrank finden würden, der gebraut werden sollte. Er musste sie nicht zweimal dahingehend warnen, dass er während des restlichen Unterrichts keine Unterbrechungen und kein Geplauder tolerieren würde – anscheinend waren die ersten zwanzig Punkte, die er während des Vortrages abgezogen hatte, genug gewesen, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er nicht in der Besten seiner Stimmungen war.

Das erste Buch, das Severus durchsah, hatte nichts Aufschlussreiches darüber zu bieten, was seinen Sohn getroffen haben könnte. Er versuchte abermals zu verstehen, wie der Junge direkt unter seiner ziemlich großen Nase verflucht worden sein könnte. Er hätte sich darüber bewusst gewesen sein müssen, dass irgendetwas im Begriff war zu geschehen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er hatte permanent die »Fanpost« seines Sohnes gelesen, doch nichts davon war ihm als wirklich bedrohlich in seine argwöhnischen Augen gesprungen. Offensichtlich war irgendetwas oder irgendjemand seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen.

Severus verließ seinen Tisch, um in seinem Klassenzimmer umherzuwandern, die Kessel von nervösen Schülern gewissenhaft überprüfend. Granger hatte offensichtlich ebenfalls jedwede Hinweise übersehen, die sie gewarnt haben könnten, dass etwas derartiges geschehen würde, doch andererseits hatte Severus auch nicht erwartet, dass sie irgendetwas bemerkte. Die Frau war unglaublich blind – in jeder Hinsicht – und binnen kurzem würde er sie nach einer ihrer gigantischen Zurschaustellungen von Blindheit, wenn nicht sogar der allergrößten, wiedertreffen.

Severus zog Miss Landers für zu heftiges Rühren zwei Punkte ab. Über diese Frau nachzudenken, war frustrierend. Sie würde ihn gelegentlich zum Narren halten, zeigte Intelligenz, durchschaute Dinge, sah Ereignisse voraus, allerdings wurden jene Momente jetzt völlig überschattet von … Bereits zurück an seinem Schreibtisch, runzelte er die Stirn. Ihre Lippen waren für jemanden mit solch einem unflexiblen Verstand viel zu weich. Er wollte nicht wirklich daran denken.

Er öffnete das zweite Buch und konzentrierte sich auf Nathans Problem. Er wusste, dass Poppy jeden Fluch auf Schulniveau verworfen hatte, doch er schloss dies bisher noch nicht aus. Er hatte es sich abgewöhnt, darüber überrascht zu sein, was Schwachköpfe in der Lage waren zu vollbringen, wenn sie es nicht einmal versuchten. Natürlich würde dies seine Suche nach einer Behandlung massiv ausweiten, aber er wollte nicht allzu grob vereinfachend sein und das Offensichtliche übersehen.

Ein weiteres Buch ohne einen Fluch, der mit dem übereinzustimmen schien, was mit Nathan geschehen war. Wie konnte es sein, dass keiner seiner Freunde irgendetwas gesehen hatte? Wenn Nathan getroffen worden war, während er bereits geschlafen hatte, musste irgendeiner jener Gryffindors irgendetwas gehört oder gesehen haben. Er musste sie befragen. Er wollte dies gleich nach dieser Unterrichtsstunde machen …

Bloß, nach diesem Unterricht hatte er nach London zu apparieren, um Granger zu treffen. Er rieb über seine Augen und schloss das Buch, das er gerade geöffnet hatte. Warum musste sie ihm jene geschmeidigen Lippen aufdrängen? Und sie hatte ihn überrumpelt. Severus Snape hasste Überraschungen. Was würde er ihretwegen unternehmen? Die Unterrichtsstunde war beinahe zu Ende, er musste schnell nachdenken, sagte er sich selbst – als ob eine akzeptable Antwort, die ihm in all diesen Tagen nicht eingefallen war, plötzlich in seinen Kopf schießen würde.

Er nahm das dritte Buch, das er aus seiner Wohnung mitgebracht hatte, und versuchte, sich neuerlich darauf zu konzentrieren. Er hatte es halb durchgearbeitet und dabei das Nichtvorhandensein von Hilfe bis zu diesem Punkt verzeichnet, als die Schüler in ihre Phiolen mit den Proben abgaben und seine Kerker verließen. Allein in seinem Klassenzimmer und ohne irgendeine der Antworten, die er benötigte, verließ Severus den Raum, um in seine Wohnung zu gehen und sich Muggel-Kleidung anzuziehen. Er würde sich an Plan B halten: Ignoriere ihr letztes Zusammentreffen, erzähle ihr einfach über Nathan und entledige dich ihrer so schnell wie möglich.

Severus fühlte sich ohne seine Roben ungeschützt. Auch wenn sein Wintermantel den größten Teil seines schwarzen Anzugs verdeckte, war immer noch viel zu viel von seinem weißen Hemd sichtbar. Die wärmere Temperatur innerhalb des Gebäudes der Chemischen Abteilung half nicht im Geringsten, ihn aus freien Stücken seinen Mantel ablegen zu lassen und noch mehr von sich selbst zu enthüllen.

Der Wachmann informierte ihn darüber, wo sich Grangers Büro befand, doch sie war nicht dort. Er erwog die Möglichkeit, eine schriftliche Mitteilung unter der Tür zu hinterlassen und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie würde frühzeitig genug davon erfahren und würde seine Untersuchung des Fluches ernsthaft behindern. Einzig die versteckte Warnung in Minervas Stimme ließ ihn weiter den Korridor hinunter gehen, auf der Suche nach Granger. Es war offensichtlich, dass Minerva Poppy versprochen hatte, dass sie Nathan ins St. Mungo's schicken würden, wenn seine Mutter dem zustimmen würde, und Severus konnte dies nicht geschehen lassen. Er brauchte Granger bei dieser Angelegenheit auf seiner Seite, und um das zu erreichen, musste er persönlich mit ihr sprechen.

Er hielt einen jungen Mann auf – wahrscheinlich ein Student – und fragte, wo er sie finden konnte.

»Ich glaube, dass ich sie zusammen mit Professor Brice im Synthese-Laboratorium gesehen habe. Das ist den Flur hinunter, die letzte Tür links, Sir.«

Severus neigte zum Dank seinen Kopf und folgte den Instruktionen des Studenten. Von den Glasfenstern aus, die dem Raum das Erscheinungsbild eines Aquariums gaben, konnte er sie sehen, und tatsächlich – sie hatte Gesellschaft. _Perfekt_, dachte Severus sarkastisch, _jetzt werde ich ausgerechnet auf die Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt achten müssen_. Er entschied sich dafür, abzuwarten und zu schauen, ob der Muggel das Labor verlassen würde.

Er beobachtete, wie sie miteinander interagierten, sich der Welt da draußen nicht bewusst. Er konnte den Muggel besser erkennen, als er sie sehen konnte. Der Mann war jung, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als Granger. Sie war mit irgendetwas auf dem Arbeitstisch beschäftigt, und sie waren ganz von einer Unterhaltung in Anspruch genommen. Der Muggel lächelte, während er sprach, und Severus mochte die Art und Weise nicht, wie er sie dabei anschaute. Wie lange würde das noch so weitergehen?

Mehr Studenten verstopften nun den Korridor, und Severus fühlte sich noch in weit größerem Maße fehl am Platz, wartend hier herumzustehen. Er schaute sich nach einem besseren Standort um, um zu warten, und fing dabei einige Brocken von der Unterhaltung auf, das um ihn herum weiterging. Ein Kommentar schlug aus der Art.

»Sei nicht albern, Sarah. Natürlich hat er eine Beziehung mit Professor Granger. Hast du nicht bemerkt, auf welche Art und Weise sie immer zusammenhängen?«

»Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten.«

»Oh, bitte. Schau' sie dir doch nur an.«

Severus folgte dem Blick der Mädchen zu dem Paar im Laboratorium und erwischte den Muggel-Professor dabei, wie dieser Granger das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht strich, die krausen Locken hinter ihr Ohr schiebend. Anfänglich starrte er nur, nicht wissend, was er sich aus der Szene zusammenreimen sollte, oder auch nur, warum er sich überhaupt irgendetwas aus dem zusammenreimen musste, dessen Zeuge er geworden war. Anschließend war er aufgebracht, und es kümmerte ihn nicht, warum er auf diese Art fühlte.

Er entschied, dass er lange genug gewartet hatte, und dass es keine zu große Unannehmlichkeit bereiten würde, wenn er am Ende die Erinnerung des Muggels mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu verändern hätte. Er durchquerte den Korridor und öffnete die Tür zum Laboratorium. Granger schaute zur Rückseite des Raumes, wo sich die Tür und auch er befanden.

»Severus?«

Er funkelte die beiden an. »Wir müssen reden«, erklärte er ihr, direkt zur Sache kommend.

Sie reagierte nicht auf der Stelle, schaute ihn nur überrascht an und kehrte dann zu dem Experiment zurück, welches auch immer sie gerade durchführte. Der Muggel allerdings blickte weiterhin eigentümlich zwischen ihnen hin und her.

»Ich bin in einem kritischen Stadium des Experimentes«, sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch immer auf ihre Arbeit gerichtet. »Kann es fünf Minuten warten?« Sie drehte schließlich ihren Kopf, um auf seine Antwort zu warten. Sie schien sich aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit im Raum unbehaglich zu fühlen.

_Tut mir entsetzlich leid, die Turteltäubchen zu unterbrechen_, dachte er sarkastisch und bewegte sich weiter dorthin vorwärts, wo das Paar stand. Die Situation brachte ihn mehr durcheinander, als dass er sich darin wohl fühlte. _Als ob ich irgendwelche überflüssige Zeit hätte, die ich hier verbringe, während unser Sohn in einem Krankenhausbett liegt._ Das war es, was er sagen wollte, doch er entschied sich dafür, sich gegen den leeren Arbeitstisch zurückzulehnen, der parallel zu demjenigen stand, wo Granger arbeitete, und wartete auf ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, während er seine Arme über seiner Brust verschränkte und den Muggel anfunkelte, nur um sicherzugehen. Als dieses Verhalten diesen lästigen Mann nicht den Raum verlassen ließ, bereitete sich Severus darauf vor, sein süßes Gift an ihm zu verspritzen. Granger blickte flüchtig dorthin, wo er stand – beinahe hinter ihr – und er hielt seine Zunge im Zaum, um seinen prüfenden Blick von dem Muggel auf sie zu richten.

Ihren Blick abermals von ihm abwendend, sprach sie, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte. »Severus, das ist Professor Brice, ein Kollege von mir. William, das ist Professor Snape von dieser Internatsschule, die Nathan besucht.«

Der Muggel reichte ihm höflich eine Hand. Severus schaute darauf und wog seinen nächsten Schritt ab. Zu einer Entscheidung kommend, ergriff er schließlich die Hand, hielt Blickkontakt mit dem Mann und fügte zu Grangers Vorstellung hinzu: »Und Nathans Vater.«

Glas klirrte auf Grangers Arbeitsplatte. Severus spürte, wie sich einer seiner Mundwinkel nach oben verziehen wollte und versuchte, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu formen. Der Muggel schien über die Bekundung genau so perplex zu sein, wie er hatte sein sollen.

»Nett, endlich Nathans Vater kennenzulernen«, brachte der Mann es zustande zu sagen, wobei er sein Unbehagen ziemlich gut verdeckte und seinen Griff um Severus' Hand unangenehm verstärkte, bevor er losließ.

Granger konnte, wie beinahe zu erwarten war, ihre Nervosität nicht verschleiern. »Ich bin hier fertig«, sagte sie, sich ihnen zuwendend. Ihre Augen suchten nach den seinen, forschend. Severus hatte endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

»Wir müssen reden«, wiederholte Severus seine frühere Aussage.

»Wir können mein Büro benutzen; das liegt den Flur hinunter—«

»Oder er kann verschwinden«, schlug Severus vor, mit einem Daumen in Richtung des lästigen Muggels deutend.

»Ich werde bleiben, wenn du mich darum bittest, Hermione.«

Severus wölbte eine Augenbraue über die Aufgeblasenheit dieses Muggels und schaute dann auf Granger. Sie zappelte unruhig herum. Er verschränkte neuerlich seine Arme über seiner Brust.

»Das wird nicht notwendig sein, Will. Danke.«

Doch wie um zu beweisen, dass jemanden zu belästigen zu seinen Charakterzügen gehörte, ließ der Muggel nicht locker: »Bist du dir sicher? Es würde mir nichts ausmachen zu bleiben.«

Severus verdrehte seinen Augen.

»Ich bin sicher. Nochmals danke, Will. Wir werden später miteinander reden.« Sie stieß den sie anfunkelnden Mann regelrecht körperlich in Richtung der Tür. Er gab widerstrebend nach und murmelte Granger irgendetwas zu, bevor er endgültig zur Tür hinaus ging.

»Dein Herzblatt benimmt sich dir gegenüber äußerst beschützend«, kommentierte Severus. »Weiß er, dass du hinter seinem Rücken andere Männer küssen gehst?«

Granger keuchte auf und funkelte ihn dann an. »Da ist nichts zwischen William und mir, Severus. Ich wünschte, dass da was wäre, aber leider kann ich ihn mir nur als einen Freund vorstellen. Das Herz ist ein blödes Ding. Nimm meins als Beispiel, es wählte _dich_ anstatt ihn.«

Severus verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. »Ein Hufflepuff wäre gerührt.«

Sie seufzte. »Warum bist du hier?«, fragte sie.

»Nathan, warum sonst?«

»Was ist mit ihm?«, fragte sie, während sich ihre Gesichtszüge vollkommen in Besorgnis verwandelten.

»Er ist im Krankenflügel«, sagte er und wappnete sich für das Trommelfeuer von Fragen, die mit Sicherheit folgen würden.

»Warum? Was ist geschehen? Ist er in Ordnung? Natürlich ist er das nicht; du würdest anderenfalls nicht hier sein. Es ist ernst, nicht wahr?«

Er wartete.

»Sag etwas!«, verlangte sie.

»Bist du endlich fertig?«, fragte er.

»Sag es einfach!«

»Er schläft«, begann er. Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Wir können ihn nicht aufwecken«, setzte er hinzu, und ihre Lippen teilten sich, bevor er den Satz zu Ende führte, »im Moment.«

Sie hob eine Hand an ihre Stirn. »Warum schläft er? Was ist geschehen?«

»Wir haben den Verdacht, dass es um einen durch einen Fluch verursachten Schlaf handelt«, antwortete er, weil er ihre offensichtliche Qual nicht verlängern wollte.

»Ein Fluch ... Wer hat ihm das angetan?« Der Blick aus den Augen, die ihn anstarrten, war jetzt grimmig und wach. »Severus?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.« Er ließ seine eigene Qual über die Situation als Ungeduld in Erscheinung treten und strich sein Haar zurück.

»Was? Du willst sagen, dass du nicht weißt, wer ihn verflucht hat? Was ihn verflucht hat?« Ihre Empörung und deren verschleierte Anschuldigung entgingen ihm nicht.

»Gestern ging es ihm absolut gut. Ich fand ihn erst an diesem Morgen, im Gryffindor-Turm, auf seinem Bett liegend, schlafend. Wenn ich nicht hätte unterrichten oder meine Zeit damit hätte verschwenden müssen, auf Minervas Anweisung hin hierher zu kommen, hätte ich bereits herausfinden können, was da gerade mit ihm geschieht.«

»Warum hast du das nicht vorher gesagt? Wir vergeuden wertvolle Zeit!« Sie drehte sich von ihm ab und steuerte geradewegs auf die Tür zu.

Sie hatten noch nicht über die Sache mit dem St. Mungo's diskutiert. »Granger! Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig!«, rief er, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. »Verdammt!«, fluchte er unterdrückt. Er konnte keine Magie verwenden, um die Tür zu verschließen, bevor sie hinausgehen würde; er würde ihr nachgehen müssen.

Ihr durch die Korridore folgend, holte er sie am Ende eines der Flure ein. »Granger!« Er packte ihren Arm und unterband damit ihre Vorwärtsbewegung.

Sie drehte sich herum, böse mit ihm. »Wir vergeuden Zeit, Severus!«, wiederholte sie und versuchte, sich zu befreien. »Lass meinem Arm los, bitte.«

Er betrachtete ihre Umgebung; da waren überall Muggel. »Dämliche Muggel-Institution«, fluchte er murmelnd, verärgert darüber, dass er sich mit seinen Äußerungen zurückhalten musste. »Poppy will ihn ins St. Mungo's schicken. Wenn sie um deine Einwilligung bittet, verweigere sie ihr.« Er ließ ihren Arm los. »Jetzt bin ich fertig mit dem, was ich sagen wollte.«

»St. Mungo's?« Ihr sorgenvolles Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, ihre Augen verloren den Fokus. Er konnte ihre Kehle arbeiten sehen, während sie schluckte. »Wie gravierend ist es? Verheimliche nichts vor mir, Severus. Sag' mir einfach, was du weißt.«

»Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, ihn ins St. Mungo's zu schicken. Er ist stabil, an seinen Vitalparametern gibt es nichts auszusetzen; er schläft lediglich.«

»Warum würde Poppy dann das St. Mungo's nahelegen?« Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

»Ich hab' dir bereits gesagt, wir wissen bislang nicht, wie man ihn aufweckt. Wenn Poppy keinen Rat mehr weiß, wendet sie sich an das St. Mungo's, anstatt ihren faulen Arsch aus ihrem Stuhl zu heben und Nachforschungen anzustellen.«

Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an. Als sich dieser Moment zu weit mehr ausdehnte, als er für sich selbst als angenehm empfand, seufzte Severus verärgert auf.

»Bis ich weiß, was hier vor sich geht, wird er Hogwarts nicht verlassen.«

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und schaute irgendwo in die Ferne, schien seine Worte zu überdenken – so hoffte er wenigstens. Zumindest war die Frau nicht dumm; sie würde die Risiken einschätzen können, die damit verbunden waren, wenn man Nathan aus dem Schloss brachte.

»Ich muss ihn sehen«, sagte sie plötzlich. Ihre Augen konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihn, noch wacher als zuvor. »Ich muss ihn einfach sehen.« Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Korridor, bog nach rechts ab, wo er endete.

Severus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder, bevor er entschied, ihr zu folgen, während er erneut fluchte. Es wäre nicht hilfreich, wenn sie apparierte und sich in ihrer Hast selbst zersplinterte; das brauchte er in diesem Augenblick wirklich nicht. Er bog gerade rechtzeitig um die Ecke des Korridors, um zu sehen, wie sie durch eine Tür ging und – unseligerweise – dass ausgerechnet _dieser_ Muggel ihr nach drinnen folgte.

Einige schnelle Schritte ließen Severus vor der offenen Tür stehen, und er konnte Granger erkennen, die Papiere auf einem Schreibtisch umräumte, während sie ihm ihren Rücken zukehrte, und den Muggel sehen, der ihr nicht von der Seite wich. Er konnte ebenfalls hören, was sie sagten.

»Du bist durcheinander. Ich denke, dass du dich hinsetzen und dich beruhigen solltest, Hermione.«

»Ich habe nicht die Zeit dafür, Will. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und Dr. Ghazali erklären, dass ich einen Notfall in der Familie hatte und Hals über Kopf aufbrechen musste? Ich glaube nicht, dass er im Augenblick in seinem Büro ist, und ich will nicht auf ihn warten.«

»Hermione, erzähl' mir, was Nathan fehlt ... Vielleicht kann ich helfen.«

Severus mochte die Art und Weise wirklich nicht, wie der Mann den Namen seines Sohnes aussprach.

Granger blinzelte ein paar Male, während sie unübersehbar versuchte, ihre Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. »Du hilfst bereits«, antwortete sie, die Augen auf den Schreibtisch gerichtet.

Der Mann erspähte ihn schließlich an der Tür. Severus verschränkte respekteinflößend seine Arme. Granger blickte flüchtig auf, um auf … diese Muggel-Nervensäge zu schauen und folgte dessen aufmerksamen Blick zur Tür und damit zu ihm. Sie hielt inne bei dem, was auch immer sie da machte und schien zu erwarten, dass Severus irgendetwas sagte.

»Du kommst mit mir«, sagte er.

Sie diskutierte nicht und setzte schnell ihre Arbeit fort. Der Muggel starrte ihn dennoch weiterhin an. Severus hielt seinem Blick gelassen stand, sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnend.

Der Austausch von finsteren Blicken dauerte noch längere Zeit an, bis Granger ihrer beider Fokussierung unterbrach. »Ich werde dann gehen. Hier ist eine Mitteilung für Dr. Ghazali. Vielen Dank für alles, Will. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn ich länger abwesend sein muss.« Sie reichte ihm ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier, nahm ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche, und ging dorthin, wo Severus stand.

Severus straffte seine Gestalt und trat beiseite. Der Muggel verließ das Zimmer vor Granger, wartete jedoch im Korridor, während sie das Büro abschloss.

»Ich werde dich begleiten.«

_Dieser Muggel ist wirklich lästig!_

»Das wird nicht nötig sein«, fuhr Severus dazwischen, bevor Granger irgendetwas sagen konnte. Er griff sie am Arm und führte sie zum Ausgang, wobei er dem Muggel nichts anderes übrig ließ, als zu beobachten.

Nach einigen Schritte in den kühlen Tag hinein, wandte sich Severus seiner stillen Begleiterin zu, um sich zu erkundigen: »Von wo aus können wir apparieren?«

Sie dirigierte sie beide über die Außenanlagen des Universitätsgeländes. Ihr Schweigen war irgendwie befremdlich; dies war nicht die Art und Weise, wie er geglaubt hatte, dass sie auf die Situation oder auf seine Anwesenheit reagieren würde. Dann dachte Severus darüber nach, was er über Hermione Granger wusste und kam zu dem Schluss, dass nichts, was sie betraf, ihn noch irgendwie überraschen sollte. Dieser Morgen war ein weiteres gutes Beispiel dafür – kein Schreien, kein Weinen, kein wie verrückt Herumrennen … und ein fester Freund, der ein Muggel war.

Sie betraten eine Sackgasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden, wo sie stehen blieben. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, als er die Erinnerung an die Finger dieses aufdringlichen Muggels in Grangers Haar abschüttelte und ihr Handgelenk packte.

Überraschte, jedoch auch jetzt noch gequälte Augen beantworteten seinen Aktion mit einem stummen ihn Anstarren.

»Ich werde für keinen Körperteil zurückkommen, den du zurücklässt.« Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in einer Hand und bewegte die andere, um ihren Oberarm statt ihres Handgelenkes zu ergreifen. Sie rückte näher, und bevor er reagieren konnte, war er von ihren Armen umschlungen, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, vertraute ihm blind.

Es brauchte für ihn einen Moment – eine Inhalation ihres Duftes – um seinen Verstand zurückkehren und wieder arbeiten zu lassen, um ein erfolgreiches Apparieren zu bewerkstelligen. Mit einem Knall, lauter, als er ihn in Jahren erzeugt hatte, ließ er sie beide aus London verschwinden und stand jetzt, noch immer durch ihren warmen Körper eingehüllt, in Hogsmeade. Allem Anschein nach hatte es jeder Teil von ihnen intakt hierher geschafft, einschließlich ihres Duftes. Er inhalierte tief, auf sein impulsives Bedürfnis danach antwortend, ihren Duft erneut zu genießen.

Sie löste ihren Griff von ihm und trat langsam zurück. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um geradewegs auf seinen Brustkorb zu blicken, wo ihr Kopf geruht hatte und eine Hand immer noch an ihn gepresst lag, und auf Finger, die dem Lauf seiner Krawatte folgten. Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam, unsicher dahingehend, was folgen würde, doch sie hob ihren starren Blick nicht, drehte sich nur herum und – immer noch schweigend – schritt durch die Tore und auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Ein Schaudern rann durch seinen Körper. Ob dies aufgrund des Verlustes des Kontakts zu ihrem Körper oder aufgrund des kühlen Wintertages geschah – er wagte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Sohn war im warmen Schloss, von einem Fluch getroffen und _benötigte_ ihn. Dies sollte im Moment der einzige Gedanke sein, der ihm durch den Kopf gehen sollte.

Die Ländereien überquerend, durch das Eingangsportal und geradewegs zum Krankenflügel – Severus folgte Granger, so dass er sicherstellen konnte, dass sie sich nicht gegen seinen Willen stellen würde, Nathan in Hogwarts zu behalten.

Sie betraten den Krankenflügel und Granger sah sich um und versuchte zu entscheiden, wo sie anfangen sollte, nach ihrem Sohn zu suchen.

»Wo?«, fragte sie.

Severus wies zum linken Krankensaal hinüber und betrat diesen gleich nach ihr. Als ihre Augen auf Nathan fielen, steigerte sie ihr Tempo zu beinahe einem Trab, während er sich in weniger Eile näherte. Sein Junge schien noch blasser als vorher zu sein, und Severus befürchtete, dass sich sein Zustand in den Stunden seiner Abwesenheit verschlechtert hatte.

»Oh, Honey …«

Granger berührte die kleine, weiße Hand mit ihren eigenen zitternden Fingern. Severus sah schweigend zu.

»Sweetie, du bist so kalt«, wisperte sie laut genug, dass Severus es hören konnte; ihre freie Hand flog zu Nathans Stirn.

»Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben, dass sie hier ist?«, rügte ihn Poppy im Vorbeigehen, sich schnell dem Bett nähernd. Severus antwortete nicht.

»Er ist kalt. Er braucht mehr Decken.« Granger hatte ihre beiden Hände an Nathans Gesicht. »Er ist kalt!« Sie blitzte sie an, doch ihr gebieterischer Ton verlor etwas von seiner Kraft durch die Tränen, die ungehindert ihr Gesicht hinunter rannen.

Poppywarf einen ihrer Diagnose-Zaubersprüche und richtete dann das Wort an die Frau, die immer noch wie angewachsen bei ihrem Patienten verharrte. »Er schläft tief; es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass seine Körpertemperatur niedriger ist als normal. Miss Granger, selbst wenn wir als Ursache für seinen Schlummer einen Fluch vermuten, wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit, welcher Fluch es ist, wenn es überhaupt irgendeiner ist. Ich habe nicht die Mittel, um ihn hier zu behandeln. Ich brauche Ihre Zustimmung, ihn ins St. Mungo's zu schicken, wo ein Spezialist ihn untersuchen kann.«

Severus trat näher an das Bett heran, als die Medi-Hexe das St. Mungo's erwähnte. Poppy warf ihm unverblümt einen Blick zu; er funkelte sie an. Granger starrte weiterhin auf Nathans blasses Gesicht.

»Wie kann irgendjemand ein unschuldiges Kind verletzen? Was hat er womöglich getan, um dies zu verdienen?«

Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme entwaffnete ihn ein wenig. _Er wurde als mein Sohn geboren_, schlussfolgerte er als eine Antwort auf ihre Frage logisch, seine Augen auf die mit einer Decke zugedeckten Füße seines Sohnes fixiert.

»Miss Granger, ich glaube, die Heiler im St. Mungo's könnten möglicherweise in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen, allerdings ich brauche Ihre Zustimmung, um ihn dorthin zu schicken«, beharrte Poppy.

»Er kann Hogwarts nicht verlassen.«

Bei jenen Worten schaute Severus zu ihr zurück und hauchte einen stillen Seufzer der Erleichterung.

»Es gibt nichts, was ich hier für ihn tun kann. Ich weiß nicht, was Severus erzählt hat—«

»Dass er herausfinden wird, was vor sich geht und eine Möglichkeit finden wird, Nathan aufzuwecken, das ist es, was er mir erzählt hat. Übrigens«, schniefte Granger und wandte sich zu ihm um, »was machst du immer noch hier? Du solltest längst recherchieren.«

Seine Augenbrauen schossen bei diesen Worten in die Höhe. Als sich ihr keckes Kinn noch ein wenig mehr in die Höhe reckte, verengte er seine Augen und sagte: »Das könnte ich genauso gut tun, da du den Teil 'Weinen über den schlafenden Jungen' abdeckst.« Er drehte sich herum, versäumte dabei jedoch, in gewohnter Weise seine magischen Roben aufwogen zu lassen, und ging in Richtung der Tür.

»Ich werde mich dir bald anschließen«, rief sie ihm hinterher.

_Natürlich wird sie das_, dachte er und ging mit großen Schritten hinaus in die Korridore von Hogwarts.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Severus und Hermione arbeiten zusammen, und Nathan findet eine Möglichkeit, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.


End file.
